


Hairy Magic

by LilyGranate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Derek is the Coach, F/F, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Matchmaker Cora, Minor Character Death, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Jordan Parrish, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Quidditch, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 234,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo curso ha comenzado en Hogwarts y el agudo olfato de Scott le indica que será un año de muchos cambios. </p><p>El torneo de Quidditch Interescuelas es uno de los primeros anuncios, junto con las novedades de los derechos de los hombres lobo que Talia Hale está consiguiendo que sean aprobados por el Wizengamot. Pero no todos están felices con estas decisiones, y así como la sociedad mágica está dividida en su opinión sobre la nueva libertad de los licántropos, la comunidad de Hogwarts también tiene su opinión.</p><p>Sin embargo los adolescentes son los adolescentes y sus preocupaciones siempre serán sus amores y pasiones, antes que la política. A menos que la política empiece a afectar esas mismas pasiones y amores.</p><p>(Página de Facebook del fic: https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huele a Nuevo Curso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Esta es una obra hecha por una fan para otros fans. Ningún personaje de Teen Wolf me pertenece, así como tampoco los elementos del universo de Harry Potter. Esta es una adaptación libre con el único interés de entretener, por lo que pueden y habrán situaciones o líneas que remitan a actos y citas de los personajes originales. Lo único que me pertenece es la redacción de este fanfiction y no autorizo su apropiación indebida. Fuera de eso, por favor disfruten.

En el instante en que Scott pone un pie en el Andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, algo en el aire le indica que ese año va a ser diferente. Algo hay en el ambiente, algo ajeno a los ruidos de los alumnos acarreando sus pesados baúles fuera del tren, algo que nada tiene que ver con las vociferaciones de su jefe de casa, Finstock, quien apresura a los de primer año para tomar el clásico desvío por el lago. No, es algo más. Sin embargo sus pensamientos quedan totalmente derrumbados en cuanto un pesado golpe en la espalda le quita el aliento, haciendo que gire para dar una mirada de reproche de Stiles, quien sonríe por completo despreocupado de haberle arrancado de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Amigo, Scott! No es por nada, pero no mires hacia atrás ¡no lo hagas! —pero Scott ya está mirando, poniendo una pequeña mueca de decepción al ver como Allison Argent ríe tomada de la mano de Isaac Lahey, que por la forma en que la mira, cualquiera creería que la Gryffindor es medio veela. No lo es, aunque su belleza si puede parecer sobrenatural a veces—. Yo te dije que no mirases. Ahora deja de poner esa cara de cachorrito apaleado y vámonos a coger un coche rápido ¡muero de hambre, maldición!

El brazo de Stiles rodeando su cuello le aleja de su compañera de casa y ese Hufflepuff afortunado, gracias a Merlín, porque seguramente cualquiera que le estuviese viendo habría notado que lo suyo es un corazón roto muy obvio. En parte es su culpa, quien sabe. Lo suyo con Allison apenas duró un par de meses, declaración en Navidad, un San Valentín celebrado juntos en Madame Tudepié, y antes de dar los TIMOS ya había acabado sin que Scott comprendiese de qué iba todo. O sea, eran perfectos el uno con el otro, se llevaban bien, _“encajaban”_ adecuadamente, peleaban como cualquier pareja, claro, pero… al final no funcionó.

Stiles dice que la complicación de su _“dulce y empalagosa”_ relación ha sido su problema peludo, pero Scott se niega a creerlo. Tenía que ser por otra razón, porque… bueno, su _“condición”_ ya no es un pecado imperdonable en la sociedad mágica actual. Los Hale se han encargado de eso en las últimas décadas.

—¡Scott, Stiles!

Y hablando de los Hale.

Aún con el brazo de Stiles sobre los hombros, Scott se gira para ver venir hacia ellos casi corriendo a Cora Hale quien trae de la mano a una chica a la que nunca ha visto antes. Sus rasgos son asiáticos (¿Coreana? ¿Japonesa?) y parece muy cohibida por la forma en que es arrastrada por la menor de los Hale, mirando más al suelo que al rostro de los Gryffindor. Seguramente intimidada por la presencia de los tres leones. Scott se apiada de ella por ello y decide darle espacio para presentarse, sin embargo Stiles jamás ha tenido demasiado tacto y se lanza a bocajarro contra la chica sin dudar.

—Hey, Hale, ¿qué tal el verano? Tu amiga es muy guapa ¿por qué no la había visto? Juraría que para ahora tendría al cuerpo estudiantil perfectamente censado y catalogado en una escala de 10, aka Lydia Martin, a un 1, aka Erica Reyes —ríe Stiles antes de quejarse por el codazo que Scott le da, mirándose mutuamente con el ceño fruncido hasta que su amigo se encoge de hombros—. Vale, si es broma, sabes que para mí todas las chicas son guapas.

—Muere solo, Stiles —le gruñe Cora, antes de sonreír hacia la chica—. Ella es Kira Yukimura, su madre es amiga de la mía y este año hará clases en Hogwarts, así que Kira viene desde Corea a estudiar acá.

—Wow, seguro el cambio será un poco brusco, pero te acostumbrarás pronto. Bienvenida —Scott no puede evitar sonreírle a la chica, la cual parpadea varias veces, tragando saliva antes de sonreír de regreso—. ¿Hablas bien inglés? O quizás podríamos…

—Lo hablo muy bien. La verdad es que soy inglesa de nacimiento, aunque mi padre es coreano y mi madre japonesa —explica en tono apresurado la chica, sus mejillas coloreándose de golpe.

Es el primer momento en que habla en voz alta en la conversación, sin embargo no puede agregar nada más, porque un gruñido fuerte se escucha y todos voltean hacia el origen, topándose con un alto y musculoso mago que les observa con el ceño fruncido. Kira parece haber sido intimidada por el sonido profundo, pero ninguno de los otros chicos da indicio de temor. Acostumbrados.

El hombre viste una túnica oscura abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, cruzado de brazos haciendo lucir aún más los músculos de sus antebrazos. Bajo la túnica luce ropa muggle, botas de cuero y jeans oscuros, los que junto con su barba de 10 diez le daban la apariencia ruda de motociclista que tenía suspirando a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts en las clases de Transformaciones.

—Hey, Derek. ¿Viajaste en el tren para recordar viejos tiempos? ¿o quizás viniste a cuidar que tu pequeña hermana no sea llevada al Bosque Prohibido por un lobo adolescente y sobre hormonado? —la sonrisa descarada de Stiles solo hace que Scott ruede los ojos, porque, en serio… otro año más que comienza castigado por culpa de su amigo ya no es novedad.

—Es "Profesor Hale" para ti, Stiles. Ahora, váyanse. Por quedarse charlando han perdido la mayoría de los coches ya y no pienso llamar otro de regreso porque a ustedes les dio la gana quedarse comadreando en la estación. Muévanse.

La voz del profesor de Transformaciones tiene mucha autoridad, sin embargo ellos no pueden acabar de tomarle en serio, principalmente porque es el hermano mayor de Cora, en parte porque la mezcla de él y Stiles siempre saca chispas y carcajadas a todos haciendo que uno olvide que es un profesor y tiene 24 años, pero sobre todo porque él es un hermano de manada para Scott.

Oh, ¿es que aún no ha quedado claro? Scott es un hombre lobo.

—Qué humor te gastas el primer día de regreso a Hogwarts, compañero —se queja Stiles mientras empuja a Scott hacia el carro más cercano, sin dejar de mirar hacia el maestro, sonriendo de medio lado burlón—. Cualquiera diría que estás bastante _frustrado_. ¿Acaso no conseguiste ninguna loba por allí con la cual desquitar tu mal genio en las vacaciones?

—No me hagas quitarle puntos a Gryffindor antes de que el curso comience, Stiles —le gruñe Derek entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Cora suelta una exclamación de molestia.

—¡Parad los dos! Qué bienvenida le estáis dando a Kira —la Gryffindor le da una mirada fulminante tanto a su hermano como a Stiles, antes de jalar de la mano de la asiática—. Vamos a subirnos a un carro antes de que nos dejen atrás con estos idiotas.

Subiéndose a un carro distinto al que Stiles ha escogido, Cora desaparece seguida de Kira, quien apenas alcanza a darle una mirada de disculpa a Scott, sin embargo este no dice nada, solo sonriendo. Bueno, quien sabe. Quizás este no sería un curso tan malo después de todo. Quizás esa sensación de cambio, de cosas diferentes no significa nada negativo. Si, tiene esperanza de que sea así.

— _Oh, jodida suerte la mía_ —escucha Scott susurrar a Stiles a su espalda de forma inaudible (si no eres un hombre lobo), antes de que se sobreponga e intente bromear— ¡Hey, Lydia! Que suerte que nos toque ir en el mismo carro, ¿eh? — Scott entonces ve por sobre el hombro de su amigo que este ha abierto la puerta del último carro que queda, para toparse a lleno Lydia Martin, la Ravenclaw con la que ha estado encaprichado toda su estancia en Hogwarts, liándose con Jackson Whittemore, la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

No necesita ser hombre lobo para notar la envidia y celos de su mejor amigo ante la imagen, pero es uno, y eso significa que siente el aroma de esas emociones fluyendo desde él a raudales. Scott busca con la mirada algún otro carro rezagado, pero ya no queda ninguno. El de Cora y Kira ya se ha perdido de vista, así que es o coger ese carro o andar el camino hasta el castillo y perderse más de la mitad de la cena, probablemente. No una opción, por la forma en que les gruñe el estómago a ambos.

—Súbanse de una vez al carro —la voz de Derek les llega desde atrás y aunque Scott no puede distinguir ninguna emoción en el rostro del hijo de la Alfa del Clan Hale, ha escuchado un retintín de complacencia en él al dar la orden.

—Vamos Stiles —Scott apoya una mano en la baja espalda de su amigo por encima de la túnica, empujándole para que suba porque este parece haber quedado un poco paralizado, sin saber si retroceder o seguir avanzando al no recibir respuesta de la chica. Para el momento en que Scott se sube también, Lydia y Jackson ya no están besándose, pero si luciendo molestos por la interrupción—. Buenas noches —les saluda mientras la puerta se cierra mágicamente tras él y el carro se pone en marcha.

No recibe respuesta ni del Slytherin ni de la Ravenclaw. La pelirroja simplemente pasa su largo cabello por sobre su hombro, como distraída, mientras el cazador de Slytherin sonríe con suficiencia. Tanto él como Scott juegan en la misma posición en los equipos de sus casas, siendo su responsabilidad el marcar los tantos mientras los buscadores gastaban su tiempo persiguiendo la esquiva snitch. Ambos respetan sus posiciones, pero la diferencia es que mientras Jackson ha sido la estrella indudable de Slytherin desde su tercer año, Scott jamás había destacado. No hasta el año anterior, al menos. Aunque eso tiene un poco de bastante que ver con una dolorosa mordida recibida cierta luna llena.

¿Era hacer trampa? Quizás un poco. Aunque también debería ser considerado trampa el tener un golpeador con sangre troll y uno de los de Slytherin definitivamente la tenía, al menos según la opinión de Stiles y del profesor Harris, de Pociones. Pobre Vernon Boyd.

—Si este es el último carro ¿cómo regresará Derek al castillo? —pregunta de pronto Stiles a Scott, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre la temporada de Quidditch que se viene encima. Al Gryffindor le cuesta un poco enfocarse en la pregunta, encogiéndose luego de hombros.

—¿Apareciéndose?

—Es imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo, memo —la voz de Lydia sorprende a ambos Gryffindor, haciendo que Stiles sonría como siempre sonreía cuando la pelirroja se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Scott solo puede suspirar internamente. Al notar que incluso Jackson parece mirarla interesado, la Ravenclaw vuelve a jugar con su cabello, mirando al techo del carro, desinteresada—. Lo he leído por allí, no sé, escrito en alguna mesa.

—Quizás en _Hogwarts: Una historia_. Ese libro es la leche, todos deberíamos leerlo al menos una vez —Stiles sonríe más, antes de mirar hacia Scott—. ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Tiene un montón de cosas interesantes ¿acaso nunca te has preguntado porque hay cuatro casas? ¿O porque se mueven las escaleras? Seguramente te has preguntado porque el gramófono de la profesora Martin funciona y tu discman no…

—Las respuestas para esas cosas son fáciles —le interrumpió Whittemore sin dejar de sonreír burlón—; estamos separados en casas porque si no nos mataríamos los unos a los otros; las escaleras se mueven para hacernos llegar tarde a clases; y lo otro, porque las cosas muggles son una mierda —se cruza de brazos orgulloso el Slytherin, mientras a su lado Lydia solo aprieta los labios en censura. Scott puede sentir por su aroma que ella no comparte ninguna de las afirmaciones del chico. Seguramente ella sabe las respuestas a las preguntas de Stiles, pero no va a llevarle la contraria a su novio.

Stiles de pronto carraspea. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los ojos brillan con maldad. Scott observa hacia el interesante techo del carro esperando que se detenga pronto, antes de que su mejor amigo se enzarce en un duelo con la estrella de las serpientes.

—¿Eres consciente, querido Jackie-boy, que acabas de reconocer que sabes lo que un discman es? —pregunta con más malignidad de la que un Gryffindor debería hacer alarde.

Lydia observa con mucho interés sus uñas mientras el color sube por las mejillas cinceladas de Jackson al darse cuenta que reconocer su conocimiento en cosas muggles le hace quedar como uno de esos desquiciados amantes de los muggles, pero cualquier respuesta venenosa queda cortada por la brusca sacudida que significa la detención del carro, mientras las puertas se abren para permitir bajar a los cuatro ocupantes.

Stiles sigue sonriendo por el efecto de sus palabras en Mister Sangre Pura, algo no del todo justo, considera Scott, ya que en general Jackson alardea más por sus triunfos en el Quidditch que por su condición de sangre, pero en vista de que eso es obviamente una inocente venganza por el Slytherin conseguir a la chica que su amigo quiere, decide no involucrarse de forma activa.

Jackson ya se ha puesto de pie bajando del carro después de Lydia, antes de detenerse y mirar directamente a los Gryffindor con los ojos fríos pero una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Para el registro, lo más seguro es que Hale se transformase a su versión peluda y corriese todo el camino hasta el castillo. Seguro es mucho más rápido como chucho que uno de estos carros —chasquea la lengua con reprobación—. Pero si no llega pronto no se preocupen por su profesor favorito, seguramente se topó con alguna perra en celo y se quede atrás para un _rapidín_.

—¡Jackson! Eso es asqueroso, eww —se queja Lydia empujando su hombro antes de caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras del castillo, aún llenas de alumnos que ya habiendo bajado todos de los carros, se saludaban y entraban con lentitud exasperante para los profesores y prefectos que intentaban imponer orden.

Jackson solo les da una última sonrisa burlona, antes de apresurarse con pasos largos para alcanzar a su novia.

Scott puede sentir el enojo bullendo en él, el rugido en el pecho, las ganas de sacar las garras y cambiar los ojos para hacer que el Slytherin se retracte de sus palabras contra su _“hermano de manada”_. Sin embargo ha podido contener a su lobo, sobre todo por la mano de Stiles en su muñeca. Los ojos de su amigo brillan con ira contenida, casi como si hubiese sido a él a quien hubiesen insultado. Si olfatease sentiría el aroma a enojo y rabia, los mismos deseos asesinos suyos. Sin embargo ninguno dice nada, porque de ello depende el poder seguir jugando Quidditch, el secreto bien guardado.

Porque es verdad que la sociedad mágica comprende y apoya mucho más que antes a los licántropos, tanto de nacimiento como de mordida, y también que Hogwarts ya no les veta la entrada a ninguno; sin embargo, excepto para los Hale (los que todos son hombres lobos reconocidos), en general los estudiantes de Hogwarts guardan su condición en secreto por discreción. Para evitar las miradas y los dedos apuntando. Los profesores lo saben, pero solo tú elegías que alumnos se enteraban, porque la responsabilidad del secreto es tuya. Scott solo se lo ha confesado a Stiles, prácticamente porque no había nada que pudiese ocultarle a su amigo, y el año anterior a Allison, quien lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que podría haber esperado… al menos hasta que rompió con él.

—Vamos, hermano. Estoy muerto de hambre. Olvídate de ese idiota. Otro licanfóbico. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —el empujón de Stiles es suficiente para hacerle bajar del carro, observando como la mayoría de los alumnos ya han entrado al castillo, solo habiendo una pequeña congestión en el Hall por alumnos que no se movían por charlar y profesores instándoles a avanzar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Otro año más que comienza en Hogwarts. Sexto ya, solo quedaría uno más y eso sería todo. Frotándose la frente con el puño, Scott deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones para luego tomar una bocanada profunda, absorbiendo el aroma a la magia, a las ansias y la felicidad de todos esos alumnos que vuelven al colegio otra vez. Un poco de añoranza por el hogar dejado atrás se puede sentir, pero en general es un aroma cálido y reconfortante. Con su madre siendo la enfermera del castillo, Scott nunca ha extrañado realmente su hogar, a excepción de cuando extraña los videojuegos en los que Stiles le pateaba el trasero y que no pueden traerse a Hogwarts. Aparte de eso, Hogwarts siempre ha sido su casa.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? —dice de pronto Stiles mientras caminan por el Hall, saludando a un par de conocidos. Scott le da una mirada interrogante para instarle a continuar— Que fuera de eso del _“rapidín”_ , lo más probable es que el idiota de Jackson tuviese razón. A cuatro patas los de tu clase son mucho más rápidos.

El gesto con la cabeza de su amigo le hace girar el cuello para encontrarse con la ceja burlonamente alzada de Derek Hale, de pie a un lado de las puertas de entrada al Gran Comedor como si llevase allí toda la noche. Scott solo puede sonreír divertido. Ser un hombre lobo tiene muchos beneficios sin lugar a dudas.

 

* * *

 

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ser completamente honesta, no sé bien para donde va este fic ahahaha. Simplemente quería escribir algo de los chicos de Teen Wolf en Hogwarts y, por darme el gusto, quise darle una vida moderamente feliz a los Hale, sin incendio de por medio. Eso desencadenó en un intento de mezclar el canon de hombres lobo de JK con el de TW. Al final queda algo entre medio, pero lo desarrollaré más adelante.
> 
> Por el momento, tengo un desmadre mental incluso con las parejas para el fic. La verdad es que mi única favorita que innegablemente estará aquí es el Sterek, pero en cuanto a los demás me gustaría saber si tienen alguna preferencia. No me molestaría probar con un chica/chica, Malia y Kira tienen mucho potencial para mi <3 o quizás probar el Scott/Isaac que parece que es popular ¡o algún trío! Es que, en verdad, Teen Wolf tiene personajes interesantes para lanzar por los cielos.
> 
> Ya irán apareciendo más personajes más adelante, si se arma mucha confusión con casas y materias que dan los profesores, puedo subir mi archivo donde los organicé a todos.
> 
> Subiré tan rápido como los comentarios me den inspiración, por lo que ¡estaré esperando!


	2. ¿Zorro o León?

De acuerdo, quizás considerar que el conocer a ese guapo chico moreno ya ha valido la pena del cambio de colegio ha sido una reacción apresurada. Es que… ¡todo es tan distinto a su anterior escuela! Kira se siente como un zorrito asustado en medio de una gran ciudad, apunto de ser atropellado por veloces vehículos muggles, pisado por las personas despreocupadas. Su kitsune interior ha estado en permanente alerta desde que entró al Andén 9 3/4 con sus padres esa mañana y ya no se ha tranquilizado. Al menos no hasta que Cora Hale le presenta a Scott (y Stiles), el chico que ha provocado que su corazón saltase un latido cuando le vio en un compartimiento del Expresso de Hogwarts en al regresar del baño.

No sabe porque no ha podido quitarle los ojos de encima ni en ese momento ni luego al estar en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Simplemente no puede evitar jalar la manga de la túnica de la hija de la amiga de su madre y preguntarle por él. Nunca esperó que Cora le llevase todo el camino hasta el chico para conocerle. Producto de eso se ha perdido el paseo por el Lago en bote, pero ella considera que así está mejor. Sería un poco vergonzoso pasear en un bote rodeada de niños de once años, teniendo ella dieciséis, aún cuando sus padres insistiesen en que tuviese la _“experiencia completa”_.

La verdad es que, allí de pie afuera del Gran Comedor esperando a que llegasen los niños de primero para poder entrar, Kira aún no comprende del todo el motivo de ese traslado. Sus dos padres han sido profesores en su escuela de magia en Corea, a pesar de que ambos se habían conocido en Inglaterra y Kira nació en Londres, por lo cual ha tenido derecho a pertenecer a Hogwarts. Su madre había comentado en cierta ocasión que lo mejor para ella era estudiar en Asia, donde los derechos de las criaturas mágicas como ella (una Kitsune) eran más respetados que en Occidente. Sin embargo algo ha cambiado en esos años en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, así que allí están.

Ese verano ha conocido a los Hale, una conocida familia de licántropos sangre pura, por curioso que eso sea. A pesar de tener por derecho propio un asiento en el Wizengamot, ningún Hale se había sentado allí por doscientos años, al menos hasta que Talia Hale llegó a cambiar todo. Licántropa de nacimiento, su esposo lo es también, del mismo modo que sus tres hijos llegaron a serlo. Con más dinero que la mayoría de las familias sangre puras actuales, inteligente y poderosa, Talia Hale reveló al mundo mágico que los licántropos ya no tienen por qué ser un peligro para la sociedad. La poción matalobos, creada hacia años, había sido modificada para que el cambio fuese indoloro por completo, pero lo más impresionante fue cuando la mujer explica al Wizengamot en pleno que el cambio, con práctica y meditación, era capaz de evitarse por completo, así como también conseguir una transformación parcial, sin importar el momento del ciclo lunar en que se estuviese. La poción solo sería necesaria entonces para los recién transformados.

Al comienzo Talia no fue escuchada, o al menos eso leyó Kira en los documentos que su padre le había proporcionado para que se pusiese al día en la actualidad de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, con los años y los aliados adecuados tanto en el ministerio mágico como en los medios de prensa, Talia fue finalmente tomada en serio y se redactaron nuevas leyes tanto para los licántropos como para otros seres mágicos aliados y parte de la sociedad mágica. Entre ellos, el poder, responsabilidad y tutela de los Alfas o Jefes de Clan sobre todos los betas de él, y aquellos mordidos por sus betas. Esto, le explicó su madre, era un poco lo que se tenía en Oriente, como los seres mágicos se regían por sus propias normas particulares dentro de su grupo, pero se regían por las normas generales con el resto de la sociedad mágica.

Kira cree no haber comprendido ni la mitad, pero supone que con el tiempo lo hará. Cuando sea necesario. Por el momento solo desea poder entrar pronto al Gran Comedor, porque muere de hambre. No quiere seguir pensando en hombres lobos, ni en Clanes, ni en la mirada un poco aterradora de Derek Hale al regañarles, ni en nada. Solo quizás pensar en los ojos cálidos de ese tal Scott. Si, en eso puede pensar.

—¡Yukimura! ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas? ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando creía que el Calamar Gigante te había devorado! Después los chicos me dijeron que no habían visto a nadie mayor desde el comienzo… ¡pero ese no es el punto! —la voz fuerte de ese hombre (¿profesor?) sobresalta a Kira de sus pensamientos, viendo al grupo de niños de once años que le siguen casi al trote, con miradas entre fascinadas y curiosas en sus rostros, mirando alrededor y a ella. Cuando el profesor llega a su lado, Kira solo puede tragar saliva.

—L-lo siento, profesor. Yo me subí a uno de los carros y…

—¡No me importa! Vete al final de los enanos, para poder entrar de una vez, estoy famélico, por Morgana.

Los niños le dan vistazos divertidos y algunos apenados mientras Kira los pasa bajando las escaleras para pararse al final con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Puede ser más humillante aquello? Siendo regañada incluso antes de que el curso comience ¡dos veces! Por favor, que aquello acabe pronto.

Cuando por fin las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y el maestro ¿Finflock? les hace avanzar, la asiática no puede evitar poner la misma expresión maravillada que los niños de primero ante el primer vistazo al lugar. ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿De verdad son velas flotantes? ¿Y ese techo encantado? Vaya, si la primera impresión del oscuro y siniestro castillo le había hecho suplicar por su cálida escuela anterior, ya el primer vistazo del Gran Comedor ha robado su corazón. Hogwarts es impresionante.

Cuando escucha algunos murmullos, su vista deja de perderse en las maravillas de la infraestructura para toparse con los cientos de alumnos que observan en su dirección. Vale, quizás muchos miren a los otros niños también, pero ella siente como si todos los ojos estuviesen clavados en ella. Juntando sus manos, Kira trata de no mirar a los alumnos mientras camina, observando hacia la mesa del fondo donde al parecer los profesores se sientan, viendo a sus padres allí. Su madre solo le sonríe, pero su padre comienza a hacer aspavientos con las manos, como intentando llamar su atención, aunque ya está mirándolo ¿en serio será así siempre?

Distraída como estaba por su papá, Kira se pierde el gesto del profesor Finslock de detenerse, haciendo que choque contra la niña al frente suyo, que gimotea ruidosamente, volteando a verle con enojo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa atropelladamente Kira, mientras el color golpea sus mejillas con aún más fuerza.

— _Les llegó otra patosa Hufflepuff._

El tono es burlón aunque no ha sido lo suficientemente alto para que los profesores alcancen a escuchar. La chica avergonzada observa de reojo pensando que va a encontrarse una corbata verde y plata, porque todos dicen que los Slytherin son los de las lenguas afiladas, pero para su sorpresa se topa con una roja y dorado, colgando del cuello de un chico guapo que recibe un golpe de un compañero. A pesar de que no parece avergonzado, el chico mira a su compañero y pronuncia algo como _“Solo fue una broma”_ y cuando Kira mira al otro, su corazón se detiene al ver quien había sido su defensor. Sus cejas están fruncidas mientras sus labios pronuncian un _“Eso no estuvo bien, Theo”_ , antes de que sus ojos se encuentren con los de ella, suavizando el gesto y sonriéndole como dándole ánimo.

Las mejillas de Kira están encendidas mientras mira hacia el frente, escuchando a los niños pasar y sentarse en el taburete con ese enorme sombrero que al cabo de unos segundos o en instantes grita el nombre de una de las cuatro casas de la escuela. De pronto ya no siente vergüenza por su torpeza habitual, ni se siente presionada por las miradas de los alumnos, ni siquiera siente timidez por ser la nueva de la escuela. El modo en que Scott le ha defendido y su forma de sonreírle le han dado nuevas energías. Siente el fuego calentarla y la electricidad espabilarla. No va a rendirse sin ni siquiera haber empezado. Sus padres le han traído por una nueva vida, porque es su _“derecho”_ , eso han dicho. Es británica, por sobre todo lo demás, y Hogwarts le pertenece tanto como a todos los alumnos que han pasado ya cinco años allí. No va a desaprovechar los dos que puede tener.

—Yukimura, Kira —dice la voz aburrida del profesor, notándose el alivio al ser ella la última en ir a ser seleccionada.

No hay más niños de primero frente a ella contra los que poder tropezar, así que Kira camina con seguridad hacia adelante, observando de reojo como Scott hace que su amigo Stiles despegue su frente de la mesa (hambriento seguramente) para mirar su selección. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar una vez se ha sentado en el taburete, al menos dos segundos antes de que el raído sombrero cubra sus ojos bloqueándole cualquier vista.

Son los seis segundos más largos de la vida de Kira hasta que la voz del sombrero deja de escucharse solo en su cabeza y retumba en todo el Gran Comedor.

_—¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Mientras el profesor Finstuck le quita el sombrero y Kira camina hacia la mesa de los leones con una enorme sonrisa solo puede pensar en las palabras del objeto, buscando con la mirada a Scott y no sorprendiéndose de sufrir un ligero paro cardíaco al ver que hay un espacio justo frente a él al lado de Cora Hale, un espacio que parece como si hubiese estado esperando a que ella se sentase allí. Como si ese espacio hubiese estado cinco años aguardando a que ella se decidiese a venir a Hogwarts (aunque no ha sido su decisión de todas formas).

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts y a Gryffindor, Kira —le sonríe Scott mientras ella se sienta sonriente—. Soy Scott McCall.

—¡Gracias! Yo soy Kira Yukimura… pero tú ya sabes eso, no sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo —sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse, pero la risa de Scott es cálida, no burlona. Ella traga saliva y vuelve a sonreír mientras Cora esconde una sonrisa divertida—. Me alegra haber quedado en Gryffindor.

—A mí también me alegra, a Scott le alegra, a Finstock le alegra ¡al jodido Merlín le alegra! Pero, por favor, que alguien me dé un poco de comida —lloriquea Stiles a un lado de Scott, el cual le da un par de palmadas consoladoras a su amigo mientras el director Alan Deaton se pone de pie para su discurso, que por suerte siempre es breve al parecer.

Kira aplaude cuando el director presenta a su padre, Ken, como el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia y Jefe de Casa de Hufflepuff, y a su madre, Noshiko, como la nueva maestra de Encantamientos. Su madre luce especialmente sonriente mientras le mira, mientras su padre parece un poco más resignado. Seguramente han hecho alguna clase de apuesta respecto a la casa en la que acabaría. No le extraña nada.

Antes escucha el gemido de placer proveniente Stiles antes que el “ _Que comience el banquete_ ” de boca del director. Es un gemido tan sexual que tanto Cora como Scott le dan una mirada de _“¿En serio?”_ a su amigo, antes de sonreír a Kira con un encogimiento de hombros. Kira solo ríe un poco, maravillándose ante los platos frente a ella. Su mano se estira para coger una fuente de patatas, pero esta es cogida antes por el chico al otro lado de Scott al que Kira deliberadamente no ha mirado desde que se sentó.

—Ups, muy lenta —la mirada de ese chico no muestra ni un poco del arrepentimiento que había mostrado ante Scott antes, pero luego ríe antes de tenderle la fuente, la que Kira toma sin demasiado placer—. Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Kira, soy Theo.

—Un gusto —murmura ella sirviéndose, pero sintiendo el humor un poco amargado, pero cuando deja la fuente y vio un bowl con pavo asado extendido hacia ella de la mano de Scott, siente un subidón de energía de nuevo—. Gracias —sonríe con sinceridad.

—Solo ignora al idiota, le gusta molestar a los nuevos. Se le olvida que él fue un niño de once años alguna vez —se burla Stiles desde el otro lado sin dejar de comer, dándole una mirada un poco venenosa a Theo por la espalda de Scott, mientras el chico ponía una especie de puchero.

Kira ríe suavemente de nuevo mientras Scott se encoge de hombros, como suplicando a Merlín paciencia. Las palabras del sombrero siguen repicando en su cabeza, pero Kira sabe que no ha tomado una decisión equivocada. Porque por mucho que su estancia en Hufflepuff hubiese podido ser pacífica y productiva, es Gryffindor quien le dará el campo para su fuego y electricidad fluyesen. ¿Y qué es la vida sin poco de energía?

—Oye, tú ¿acabaste con el pavo? —la pregunta hecha a sus espaldas sorprende a Kira, quien voltea para toparse con una chica con expresión aburrida que estira su mano hacia ella, sentada desde otra mesa. Lo curioso es que su corbata era negra y amarillo, lo que hace reaccionar a la asiática del hecho que es una tejona.

Aún sin saber que contestar, con el bowl en la mano, un quejido se escucha proveniente de Stiles.

—Malia, se supone que debes comer de lo que hay en tu mesa ¡lo de acá es de nosotros!

—¡Pero acá solo hay ensaladas! _¡Dame pavo!_ —gruñe audiblemente la chica, Kira sorprendiéndose al ver sus ojos brillar, mientras Scott ahoga un suspiro y Stiles se sobresalta. Cora parece divertida en cambio, así que supone no hay peligro.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡No te pongas así! Kira, amiga, dale la fuente antes de que decida darme un mordisco para probar mi tierna carne en cambio —le pide el amigo de Scott a la asiática.

Ella solo puede asentir de forma mecánica, mientras le extiende la fuente a la Hufflepuff que la toma sin brusquedad, con la energía más calma. Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento y luego la chica sonríe.

—Malia Tate. Parece que querías saber mi nombre.

Al ver la espalda de la chica, Kira solo voltea al frente mirando interrogante a los chicos frente a ella, pero ninguno dice nada por un momento, al menos hasta que Stiles juguetea con su tenedor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo esto es un trabajo en progreso, créeme. Ha avanzado mucho en sus relaciones sociales. Era una pequeña salvaje cuando llegó. Te acostumbrarás.

Kira espera hacerlo. Solo puede pensar en que si hubiese acabado en Hufflepuff habría terminado siendo compañera de cuarto de Malia. Y eso… hubiese sido igualmente interesante.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! la verdad es que esto comienza a tomar un poco más de forma en mi mente, aunque sigue siendo una locura ahaha
> 
> Ya al menos estoy decidida a dar algo de tensión entre Malia/Kira, aunque Scott obviamente se roba la mirada de todo el mundo. Theo es un Gryffindor incisivo y a Stiles no le acaba de caer en gracia, aunque Scott no puede evitar darle una oportunidad a todo el mundo.
> 
> Como verán, cada cap está más enfocado en un personaje (hasta el momento). ¡El próximo es de Stiles! A ver si puedo avanzar más esto, a que al menos termine el Banquete.
> 
> Si quieren ver algo en particular, algún personaje con más protagonismo o si tienen alguna idea ¡por favor díganme! Tal como la actitud de Malia, esto es un trabajo en desarrollo y al no tener del todo claro ni siquiera las parejas ¡el fic se puede convertir en lo que ustedes quieran!
> 
> El próximo capítulo estará pronto, espero <3


	3. Sabor a Chocolate

Poco le importa a Stiles lo que los psicomagos o la mamá de Scott le digan: Comer es la mejor terapia. Es catarsis pura eso de llevarte a la boca cosas deliciosas que tu cuerpo luego digerirá para darte la energía necesaria para existir. A veces no entiende como la gente no le da más importancia al simple hecho de que si no comiésemos ¡moriríamos! Para él, comer siempre será la respuesta para la mayoría de los males, por eso luego de que su madre falleció había aprendido a hacer todos los platos favoritos de su padre, obligarle a comer en los pocos momentos que estaba en casa y no peleando contra magos tenebrosos o incautando pociones ilegales, olvidando que su cuerpo debía alimentarse.

Al menos ahora tiene un aliado en esa batalla. El ayudante de su padre, el auror Jordan Parrish, se encarga de mantener a Stiles al día de todo sobre el Jefe Stilinski, le hace comer y le recuerda que si toma más de dos turnos seguidos recibirá una cariñosa vociferadora de parte de su hijo porque ¡maldición! Su padre puede ser el puto jefe de aurores, pero en ocasiones se comporta como si el adolescente fuera él y no Stiles.

Mientras saborea la deliciosa comida de la cena de bienvenida, Stiles piensa en lo que estará haciendo su padre. Seguramente descansando en casa no. No hay que ser brillante para saberlo. Cuando los platos vacíos dan paso a los postres, Stiles no puede evitar soltar otro gemido de placer y apoderarse de una fuente de pastel de chocolate, porque realmente lo necesita.

—Stiles ¿podrías dejar de acaparar el chocolate? Y deja de hacer esos ruidos raros, ponen incómodo hasta a tío Peter —le regaña la voz de Cora, haciendo que Stiles, con los labios cubiertos del dulce, mire hacia la mesa de profesores.

Pero su mirada no se  encuentra en primer lugar con el tío de Cora y profesor de Astronomía (y Jefe de Slytherin, para mayor inri), sino que son los ojos de Derek los que le atrapan a medio camino. El hombre lobo lo está mirando a la distancia, su entrecejo pellizcado pero sin mayor expresión en el rostro, mientras a su lado la profesora Blake de Runas Antiguas le habla sin parar apenas para tomar pequeños bocados de su plato. El profesor a veces hace asentimientos, para dar la ilusión a la mujer de que le está escuchando, pero Stiles apuesta a que no ha prestado atención a ni una palabra.

Sentir la presión de su mirada provoca en el Gryffindor la reacción instintiva de lamerse los labios, cogiendo con eso el sabor dulce de los restos de chocolate que allí quedan. Un suspiro de placer surge inconscientemente desde su pecho y puede ver el instante mismo en que Derek le escucha a la distancia. El color de sus iris por un momento brillando sobrenaturalmente azul, antes de volver a la normalidad. Todos sus sentidos puestos en Stiles, joder.

El muchacho entrecierra los ojos en dirección al profesor de Transformaciones y luego desvía la mirada hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con Peter, pero tal como ha supuesto, este se encuentra enzarzado en una charla coqueta con la madre de Lydia, la Subdirectora, jefa de Ravenclaw y profesora de Herbología, y para nada presta atención en su dirección.

Volteando a ver a Cora, se la encuentra sonriendo con placer y maldad pura, haciendo que se estire bajo la mesa para patearle la espinilla, disfrutando su expresión insultada.

—¡Oye! ¡No puedes pegarle a una chica! —se queja la Hale, intentando jalar de la fuente que pastel de chocolate que Stiles sigue aferrando.

—¡Eso es sexista! Yo puedo pegarle a quien sea que se lo merezca. Y tú puedes soportarlo, cielo —se burla Stiles, jalando hacia su lado la fuente, no queriendo entregarla.

Scott, Theo y Kira ríen un poco al verlos, mientras unos asientos más allá Allison sonríe también, aunque Stiles puede notar a la distancia una pequeña nube sobre sus ojos. La verdad es que no tiene idea de porque la chica ha roto con su mejor amigo, nunca ha sido un gran amigo de ella, de ser sincero, pero su detective interior le pide investigar más eso y es lo que hará.

—¡STILINSKI! —Finstock le llama la atención desde la mesa de los profesores, quien por las risas de sus compañeros se ha percatado de la lucha por el chocolate de sus alumnos. El grito no ha sido una gran idea, porque Stiles sorprendido por él, ha acabado soltando la fuente, provocando que el pastel cayese justamente sobre el regazo de Cora ante la mirada pasmada de la chica.

—¡STILES! —el rugido de Cora mientras se pone de pie asusta más al Gryffindor que el grito de su jefe de Casa, pero eso tiene sentido, porque los ojos de Cora brillan amarillos y eso significa que está a un paso de convertirse en una bestia peluda que podría rasgar su garganta en tres segundos.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defiende, mientras las risas del resto del Gran Comedor se unen a las de los Gryffindor. Porque ¿qué sería de un año de Hogwarts sin que Stiles hiciese el ridículo?.

Es Kira la que alivió la situación, sacando su varita y pronunciando unas palabras que no sonaban a latín, haciendo que todo el chocolate desaparezca de la túnica y la falda de la otra leona. Ya con eso solucionado, Cora regresa a sentarse, mientras Stiles mira hacia Finstock negando ante los gestos amenazadores que tiene el profesor de Aritmancia en su dirección ¡que no ha sido su culpa!

—Ahora no podré comer pastel de chocolate por tu culpa, elfo escuálido —le gruñe la mujer lobo, provocando que Stiles le dé una mirada ofendida por el insulto.

—Tranquila, Cora, seguro que para disculparse Stiles irá a pedir alguna fuente a otra mesa ¿verdad? —sonríe Scott tranquilizador, mientras palmea la espalda de su amigo. Stiles mira a su compañero con expresión de “ _Ni muerto_ ”, pero las cejas alzadas del hombre lobo y un pequeño gruñido de “ _Hazme caso o te muerdo_ ” es todo lo que necesita para dejar la rebeldía y ponerse de pie. Chucho con ínfulas de alfa.

—Aprovecha de traer pastelillos de limón si ves por allí —le aprovecha de insinuar Theo, con una sonrisa burlona, solo ganándose dos dedos en su dirección.

Decidiendo que pedirle a Malia es ser demasiado suicida, Stiles rápidamente se opta por Ravenclaw. No solo tendrá oportunidad de ver a su ninfa pelirroja, sino que con un poco de coqueteo quizás no será pateado lejos de la mesa de las águilas.

Merlín le sonríe, porque justamente ve una fuente con pastel de chocolate frente a su víctima predilecta, así que avanzando hacia él sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los otros Ravenclaw, Stiles acaba echándose sobre la espalda de Danny, el guardián del equipo azul, abrazando su cuello. En el campo pueden estar en la misma posición y ser rivales, pero Stiles siempre ha sabido que su amigo tiene una pequeña debilidad por él. Aunque Danny insista que él no es su tipo.

—¡Danny, cariño! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunta apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, mientras algunos compañeros del otro comienzan a reír y cuchichear.

El Ravenclaw, luego de sorprenderse en un primer momento por el peso extra, sigue comiendo como si nada, tal como si no tuviese a un Gryffindor encima, hablándole en un absurdo intento de coquetería. Seis años en el mismo curso que Stiles dejan a la mayoría inmune a sus _“encantos”_.

—Lo que sea que quieras, Stiles, pregúntame mañana, ¿quieres? No me hagas gruñirte como Hale —Danny habla en un tono ligeramente burlón, mientras se mete a la boca una cucharada grande de algún postre de leche que Stiles no identifica. Su puchero no ablanda a Danny, o al menos no iba a reconocerlo, pero si se sobresalta ante un flash intempestivo, que hace que ambos miren hacia la derecha, donde unos asientos más allá un chico con media sonrisa baja la cámara con la que acaba de tomarles una fotografía.

—¡Dos galeones la foto, Daehler! —le apunta Stiles, elevando las cejas, antes de ver que Matt está sentado a un lado de Lydia Martin, quien come sin mirar en su dirección—. Aunque si la foto es para Lydia, te la dejo gratis.

—No seas tacaño, Stiles —se encoge de hombros Matt—. Te la devuelvo si me haces una cita con Allison Argent. Escuché que rompió con tu amiguito ¿no?

Seguramente Danny puede sentir a Stiles tensarse ante las palabras de ese idiota. El Gryffindor se siente de pronto muy enojado y alterado y tiene que controlarse para respirar profundo y no lanzarse por encima de la mesa. ¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota para venir a hablar de esa forma de Scott? Consigue sonreír un poco burlón, aunque sigue molesto.

—Claro que lo sabes, si eres el paparazzi de Hogwarts, ¿no? —se burla Stiles, irguiéndose y soltando a Danny—. Pero llegas un poco tarde, Daehler, al parecer un tejoncito ya se te adelantó camino —su mirada es puro desafío. Obviamente no va a darle ningún nombre. ¿Se cree tan inteligente? Que lo averigüe por sí. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos sin embargo por una fuente de pastel de chocolate que es dejada en sus manos por Danny, mientras este le guiña un ojo nte su sorpresa.

—Cora es inútil sin su dotación diaria de chocolate, deberías pensar mejor antes de enojar a una mujer lobo, Stiles —le medio regaña el Ravenclaw, mientras el otro sonríe.

—¡Eres el mejor, Danny! —dejándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, Stiles enfila rápidamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no sin antes enviarle una mirada venenosa a Matt Daehler porque, en serio, no puede soportarlo.

Mientras llega a su asiento ante las expresiones maravilladas y festivas de sus amigos, Stiles piensa en que a veces sus instintos son extraños. O sea, se supone que es Scott el can, él debería ser quien reaccionase mal frente a ciertos individuos. Pero no, siempre es Stiles el primero en desconfiar… ¡y lo peor es que normalmente tiene razón! Scott simplemente le mueve la cola a todo el mundo. No es que quiera que sea un lobo amargado como Derek, pero… un poco más de instinto de supervivencia, por Merlín.

—¿Y mis pasteles de limón? —pregunta un poco más allá Theo, ganándose otra vez los dedos de Stiles, aunque fuera de la vista de Scott. Theo Raeken es un vivo ejemplo de lo que ha estado pensando antes. Stiles sabe que es una bomba de tiempo, pero no tiene idea de cómo lo sabe.

—No creas que esto te disculpa por lo de antes —Cora le apunta con su tenedor, saboreando el chocolate, pero ya para esas alturas Stiles solo se encoge de hombros. Es solo la primera noche y puede no ser un hombre lobo, pero siente (al igual que Scott, aunque Stiles no lo sepa) que este año será distinto.

Aunque ya se comienzan a ver rostros cansados y algunos bostezos, Stiles sabe que su insomnio crónico le dejará despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Lamentando de nuevo el no poder tener su laptop y conexión a internet, supone que siempre podrá hacer una visita no programada a la biblioteca para coger algunos libros. No para avanzar sus cursos, pero si para averiguar cosas nuevas. El año anterior su mejor amigo fue convertido en hombre lobo ¿quién sabe que podrá ocurrir este año? Hay que estar preparado.

Apenas ha pensado en eso, cuando su cuello bruscamente se gira hacia la mesa de los profesores, para toparse con Peter mirando en su dirección. La sonrisa tira de los labios del hombre lobo, mientras un escalofrío recorre a Stiles. No por primera vez se cuestiona si no sería que algunos hombres lobo pueden leer la mente porque… la verdad, es que a veces parece que sí.

Él se ha negado a la mordida. Scott no tuvo en verdad elección, pero una vez que Stiles se enteró y se encontró frente a frente con Peter Hale y este le ofreció esa nueva vida… él no pudo decirle que sí.

¿Quería? Probablemente, al menos Peter aseguró que todo en él olía a un sí. Pero sus labios pronunciaron _“No, gracias”_ , porque él puede imaginar la mirada en los ojos de su padre, porque él sabe que su mejor amigo va a necesitar un apoyo humano una vez que su condición se revele y si él es un hombre lobo también, ¿entonces quién le dará ese apoyo? “ _No, gracias_ ” había dicho, y eso mismo transmitió ahora hacia el profesor de Astronomía, entrecerrando los ojos.

Peter solo le hace un gesto de brindis con la copa en su dirección, sonriendo de forma burlona en el preciso instante en que el Director Deaton se pone de pie, llamando la atención de los estudiantes sabiendo que se anunciaría el final del banquete. Stiles no presta realmente atención al hombre, aunque Scott si porque, bueno, era la mascota del director, todos lo saben. Aunque fuese más porque enseñase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que por ser el director. Deaton tiene alto aprecio a su mejor amigo también, así que Stiles aprovecha eso para burlarse de Scott.

—Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el banquete de bienvenida, estoy seguro que este será un gran año y todos están ansiosos por ir ya a la cama y mañana iniciar sus actividades. Pero tengo un último anuncio que hacer —Stiles si mira en dirección al director esta vez, curioso por lo que fuese a decir—. Este año el torneo de Quidditch entre las Casas no se llevará a cabo —ante la avalancha de quejas inmediatas el director tuerce las muñecas con una sonrisa y todos los alumnos se sorprenden al notar que sus palabras no salen. ¡Jodido Deaton! Les silenció a todos con magia. Scott le da una mirada divertida a Stiles, que hace gestos con las manos, molesto ¡no podían quitarles el Quidditch!—, la razón de esto será la realización de un torneo de Quidditch InterEscuelas en la que tanto Hogwarts como los colegios Durmstrang y Beauxbatons serán partícipes. Esto significará que se escogerán los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts para formar el equipo que nos represente en el torneo y traer la victoria al colegio —con un movimiento de muñecas los estudiantes recuperan el habla y gracias a Merlín, porque la rabia da paso a la emoción y los murmullos excitados, y todos necesitan comentar las nuevas nuevas, esperando ser seleccionados.

Todos menos de Stiles, que sabe que al menos Danny es mucho mejor guardián que él, pero aún así piensa que será emocionante ese torneo. Podrían ver jugadores de las otras escuelas también, eso definitivamente sería una novedad. El carraspeo del director los silencia a todos como si otra vez les hubiesen echado un hechizo, pero esta vez no hay magia involucrada.

—Los profesores encargados del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts serán los profesores de Aritmancia, el señor Bobby Finstock, y el profesor de Transformaciones, el señor Derek Hale. Las pruebas por las distintas posiciones serán anunciadas por los profesores a mediados de septiembre, para poder entrenar adecuadamente al equipo para el primer partido que será el 31 de octubre a medio día contra el colegio Durmstrang aquí mismo en Hogwarts. El torneo constará de dos partidos contra cada colegio participante, uno en Hogwarts y el otro en los terrenos del rival, por lo que los miembros del equipo de Quidditch solo podrán ser alumnos entre segundo a sexto, ya que los viajes internacionales podrían entorpecer los estudios de los alumnos de séptimo para sus EXTASIS. Cualquier otra duda pueden dirigirla hacia los profesores encargados. Ahora, a sus camas.

Las quejas ruidosas de algunos alumnos de séptimo se ven acalladas por la desaparición de los restos de la cena, mientras los prefectos se ponen de pie para ir a dirigir a los niños de primer año hacia sus salas comunes. Stiles ve a Allison acercarse a Kira para ofrecerle acompañarle junto con los niños para el tour inicial, mientras en la mesa de Ravenclaw Danny lidia con los novatos, mientras Lydia apenas camina despreocupada a unos metros del guardián. Scott le da un golpecito para que se ponga de pie y  Stiles le obedece, aún algo ido por las noticias sobre el Quidditch. Muchos charlan sobre el tema mientras salen del Gran Comedor, algunos emocionados y otros ansiosos. Stiles cree que probablemente no le tocará jugar, pero aún será un torneo interesante.

Dándole un golpecito a Scott de vuelta mientras caminaban hacia la salida, le mira a los ojos antes de sonreír divertido.

—¿Sabes que he pensado? Los dos entrenadores del equipo serán Gryffindor. Quizás tienes suerte y acabas siendo nombrado capitán, amigo —ríe pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro. Scott solo ríe un poco, mientras abre el paso para que una hilera de niños de primero de Hufflepuff pasase. Stiles se percata de cómo Isaac Lahey, el prefecto tejón y nuevo romance de Allison, sonríe a Scott en agradecimiento por el espacio. Luce algo avergonzado, como arrepentido de algo. Casi da pena, en serio, porque no es su culpa que la Argent hubiese cortado a su amigo, pero supone que Lahey no conoce lo suficiente a Scott como para saber que este no le guardaría rencor por salir con ex. O al menos no mucho rencor.

—¿Yo, capitán? Y cómo, si seguro que Jackson es de los primeros clasificados para el equipo. Él es el capitán de Slytherin desde cuarto año. Yo apenas entré de titular a Gryffindor el año pasado —le recuerda Scott mientras salen del Gran Comedor, comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir hacia su torre.

—¡Vamos, que con ese ánimo no vas a ser el capitán! —las palmadas de Stiles a su espalda podrían haberle dolido alguna vez, pero no ahora que es un hombre lobo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Supongo que te presentarás como guardián —le pica su amigo, devolviéndole las palmadas. Stiles sabe que jugaba con desventaja gracias a las habilidades de su amigo, así que mentir nunca es una opción. Simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Danny es imbatible, pero quizás necesiten gente en la banca. Siempre puedes romperle un brazo a Danny para que yo juegue —bromea antes de negar con la cabeza—. No, no, él me dio chocolate para calmar a Cora, no le rompas nada.

Scott ríe mientras siguen subiendo las escaleras. Con el peso agradable del brazo de su amigo sobre los hombros, Stiles sabe que por muy extraño que ese año pueda ser, al menos no estará solo. Es el primer día, y aunque ya extrañaba a su padre, sabe que Hogwarts vale la distancia. La biblioteca puede esperar una noche. Quizás este año le sorprendiese más y su insomnio le dé un poco de descanso, aunque fuese solo por un día.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, no sé cuando sea el próximo cap, porque aunque tengo muchas ideas, están todas desordenadas y a ver como le tomo el hilo ¡en serio necesito que me guíen con sus deseos! piensen que soy una clase de genio y deben pedirme tres deseos ahahaha  
> Aquí pudimos ver a algunos personajes más, aunque sea de pasada. ¡Y la mirada de Derek! a Cora le gusta poner en evidencia a Stiles (o quizás a quien quiere poner en evidencia es a su hermano ahahaha)  
> Quizás en el próximo cap pueda tomar de protagonista a Derek <3 eso me gustaría. Y quiero saber si desean leer partidos de quidditch o me los salto hasta los puntajes y ya.  
> Estoy hecha unos zorros con este fic ahahaha pero bueno. ¡Gracias a quienes lean y un millón de besos a quienes comentan! son mi motivación para escribir <3


	4. Apaciguar a la Bestia

La portada de El Profeta pone una imagen en grande del rostro de Talia Hale y al lado un poco halagador mensaje que insinúa sin demasiada dificultad el “ _¿Podemos confiar en una criatura sanguinaria?_ ”. No son esas las palabras, pero el sentido se puede deducir.

Algo asqueado por la parcialidad del diario mágico de mayor circulación de Gran Bretaña, Derek lo dobla de mala manera y lo deja caer alejado de su desayuno, atacando sus gofres sin piedad, como si ellos fuesen los editores del diario. A su lado derecho el asiento vacío de su tío le recuerda los horarios anormales del hombre por su posición de profesor de Astronomía, mientras a su izquierda la profesora de Runas Antiguas le sonríe compadecida. Ella debe haber visto la portada del diario antes de que lo cubriese.

—No deberías prestar atención al Profeta —le recomienda Jennifer, bebiendo de su zumo y mirándole desde bajo las pestañas—. Todo el mundo sabe que son bastante parciales, solo hace falta ver en época de elecciones de nuevo Ministro.

Derek bufa, clavando su tenedor en los gofres, pero aceptando que la bruja tiene razón. No es como si su madre fuese a perder el apoyo en el que ha estado trabajando esos últimos veinte años solo por un par de portadas en el Profeta. Pero jode, porque Talia tiene razón en todo lo que hace y dice, y los demás solo le juzgan por su condición de mujer lobo mientras ella trabaja no solo por su comunidad, sino que por todas las criaturas sobrenaturales desamparadas.

Una mano en su hombro  le sorprende, haciendo que mire de reojo como el Director Deaton le sonríe calmadamente, en su paso hacia su asiento en el centro de la mesa de los maestros. El druida siempre ha sido un amigo de la familia Hale y de hecho es uno de los principales aliados de su madre al ojo público. Sin él, Derek jamás podría haber soñado en volverse profesor y su simple toque suele calmarle, como si nuevamente tuviese trece años y estuviese llorando con el cuerpo de la chica que amaba en brazos. Traga saliva, soltando el tenedor doblado que cae sobre la mesa, deforme por su firme agarre.

—Tranquilo, Derek. Estás preocupando a algunos alumnos —Deaton sigue su camino luego de darle un último apretón a su hombro, y Derek dirige su mirada hacia las mesas de las cuatro casas, donde los estudiantes toman sus desayunos antes de comenzar sus clases. Llevan ya casi dos semanas con ellas, así que todos han cogido ya el ritmo, pero aún puede verse algunos rostros adormecidos.

Dentro de los que no están adormecidos hay algunos mirando directamente en su dirección. Entre ellos su hermana Cora, Scott McCall y la kitsune, hija de una vieja amiga de su madre. Curiosamente, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw también le mira Lydia Martin junto con su amiga Allison Argent, aunque ella debía estar en la mesa de los leones. La mirada de Argent es, sin embargo, distinta a la de Martin. Parece concentrada más que curiosa, y no es hasta que le ve mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa de los maestros, que Derek nota a Victoria Argent, la profesora de Alquimia, mirándole con mal disimulado rencor. A su lado su esposo Chris, profesor de Defensa, ni siquiera levanta su vista de plato, concentrado en su bacon, cuyo crujido al ser mordido llega hasta el hombre lobo sin problema.

Molesto por ser el centro de atención, con su tenedor destrozado y el humor por los suelos, Derek tira su servilleta encima de su plato (el que desaparece enseguida) y se pone de pie, dando por concluido su desayuno. Sin despedirse de nadie ni coger el número abandonado de El Profeta, el profesor abandona el Gran Comedor por una de las puertas laterales, tratando de pensar en sus clases del día y en nada más. Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado a que sus planes nunca salgan como debiesen.

Puede olerle, escucharle y verle a la distancia. Ni siquiera se distingue su rostro mientras farfullaba tonterías, caminando descuidada y desequilibradamente por el pasillo con una torre de libros en los brazos. Desde allí puede ver que ninguno es ni para Encantamientos, ni para Aritmancia ni Pociones, por lo que no pueden ser lecturas para sus clases del día, y Derek trata de convencerse de que sabe eso porque era un hermano sobreprotector con Cora y no porque tenga un especial interés en aprenderse el horario de alguien tan ridículo como Stiles Stilinski.

Por alguna razón que no quiere cuestionarse, Derek espera de pie allí en medio de ese pasillo vacío, sus brazos de jarras y una ceja alzada, mientras sigue viendo al muchacho acercarse. Cuatro pasos, tres pasos. Dos. Solo un paso.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué…? ¿Derek? —suelta con un quejido el Gryffindor tirado en el suelo con todos los libros caídos en el piso y encima de su cuerpo. Su expresión pasa de sorprendida a enfadada, mientras sigue mirando al hombre lobo allí de pie impávido, como si nadie hubiese chocado contra su pecho de acero— ¡podrías haberte movido! ¡Hiciste que tirase todos los libros! —le reclama Stiles mientras aún en el suelo comienza a reunir todos los objetos, dándole miradas iracundas de soslayo al mayor— ¡son libros viejos, podrían haberse dañado! O peor ¡podría haberme hecho daño yo!

¿Derek? Derek estaba pasándoselo en grande. Solo eleva una ceja, mientras mueve su túnica negra hacia atrás, para cruzar sus brazos en el pecho sin ni una intención de ayudarle a recolectar los tomos, más entretenido en observarle en el suelo. Su lobo remoloneando en el placer de ver a Stiles sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza más baja que su cintura.

—La culpa es tuya por no fijarte por donde vas. Te has perdido el desayuno —le informa secamente, mientras el Gryffindor solo le da una mirada impaciente que dice en veinte idiomas distintos “ _¿Y a ti que te importa?_ ”.

—Estaba haciendo cosas mías, ocupado —es toda la defensa del menor, satisfecho al haber ordenado todos los libros en una pila de nuevo, cuando la mano de Derek coge el tomo más alto, uno de tapas oscuras y hojas envejecidas. Y no para menos, ya que el libro debe tener al menos trecientos años— ¡Oye, regrésamelo!

— _“Criaturas de la Noche y sus monstruosas costumbres”_. Le has puesto post-it muggles a todas las secciones donde mencionan a los hombre lobo —no es un cuestionamiento, pero las cejas del Hale dejan mostrar su curiosidad. Stiles intenta recuperar su libro, pero el profesor lo mantiene alejado de sus manos al percatarse de un detalle—. Este libro no parece de la sección regular.

Los latidos del Gryffindor se alteran un momento y Derek está seguro de que Stiles va a mentirle, pero entonces el chico suspira y se acomoda la túnica y el uniforme que se había desordenado al caer al suelo, respondiendo sin mirar a su cara.

—No parece de la sección regular, porque es de la sección prohibida.

—… y tú lo tienes porque… lo robaste —aventura el profesor de Transformaciones mientras frunce el ceño, antes de sorprenderse por la mirada de incredulidad del león.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Lo pedí prestado con permiso de un maestro —gruñe arrebatándole el tomo y esta vez Derek lo deja, convenciéndose en que lo hace porque si Stiles tenía permiso para tenerlo no había razón para quitárselo y no porque su gruñido le haya parecido adorablemente ridículo.

—¿Tengo que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, Stiliski? —la mirada burlona de Stiles es toda la respuesta que necesitaba, porque, joder, Derek no quiere que su antigua casa perdiese la Copa por culpa de ese chico, otra vez. Además, ha podido sentir un ligero cambio en el aroma del chico ante su voz de autoridad y no quiere pensar en ello—. ¿Se puede saber que irresponsable profesor te dio permiso para tomar este libro? ¿Y por qué lo querrías tú?

Los ojos en blanco y el sonido exasperado del Gryffindor divierten a su lobo, como siempre lo hace. Derek no tiene claro por qué le pone de tan buen humor molestar al Gryffindor, pero después del asqueroso desayuno (por culpa de El Profeta), agradece la distracción. Los chicos de segundo van a agradecerlo también, ya que está comenzando a pensar en no castigarles con complicados ejercicios para minar su mal humor, como ha considerado hacer antes.

—Bueno, si al _Gran Lobo Malo_ le interesa, desde el año pasado que mi mejor amigo casi hermano se transformó en una de estas _“Criaturas de la Noche”_  , verás, eso como que transforma el tema en una prioridad para mí. Sin información, pues te comen, y si con esa información puedo ayudarlo, pues me quedaré toda la noche despierto consiguiéndola. Y me perderé todos los putos desayunos que sean —Derek observa cómo Stiles parece esperar que le diga algo, pero cuando el hombre lobo no dice nada, el chico se encoge de hombros y vuelve a coger la pila de libros, pasando por el lado del hombre rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Está ya doblando el pasillo, cuando la mano de Derek le sujeta del codo, casi provocando que los libros vuelvan caer. No lo hacen, por los veloces reflejos del profesor, pero eso no impide que Stiles le dé una mirada cuestionadora, su aroma otra vez cambiando.

Derek le suelta, respirando corto y lento.

—¿Quién te dio el permiso?

No se ha perdido el como el adolescente ha esquivado su pregunta y no piensa olvidarlo. Esta vez no hay una gran alteración en los latidos de Stiles, pero si un aroma a nerviosismo que no debería estar allí. No al menos por una respuesta a un cuestionamiento simple como ese. Derek aguarda sin liberarle, pero sin tocarle de más.

—¿Qué te importa? ¿Para qué…? Agh, no sé para qué me molesto. Peter —responde Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que Derek pueda cuestionarle más, él continúa—. No es como si tuviese algún motivo para negarse. Al final es su culpa, y no serviría nada que le defendieses, así que ni lo intentes. El tipo lo menos que puede hacer es darme autorización para informarnos lo más posible de todo, ya que por mucho que tú quieras entrenar a Scott en el bosque y todo eso, la información siempre…

—Shh —le silencia el hombre lobo, soltándole finalmente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Las clases comenzarán.

La expresión de Stiles va desde ultrajada por ser callado a enfadada, mirando los libros. Derek supone que su plan ha sido repartirlos entre los bolsos de sus amigos, para no subir con todos ellos a la Torre de Gryffindor y considera ofrecerle que los deje en su oficina, pero entonces el menor le mira con molestia.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! Llegaré tarde a Pociones y le diré a Harris que todo es culpa tuya. A ver cómo te lo quitas del culo luego, pulgoso.

Derek se sorprende al verle irse casi corriendo, con la tambaleante pila de libros, antes de suspirar y mirar al techo de piedra. Al parecer al final, por el enfado, Stiles perdió todos sus filtros de “ _Estoy frente a un profesor_ ”, no es que tuviese muchos desde el comienzo. Lo que le lleva al pensamiento de que en verdad nunca ha escuchado al chico llamarle “ _Profesor Hale_ ”, ni siquiera en broma.

Su mente le facilita una inventada situación donde Stiles le llama _“Profesor”_ totalmente fuera de contexto y su lobo siente urgencia de aullar y correr tras el muchacho, por lo que Derek clava sus uñas en sus palmas concentrándose en el dolor y comenzando a caminar hacia el Salón de Transformaciones, escuchando a la distancia el latido acelerado del Gryffindor desaparecer en la multitud de los estudiantes. Es tiempo de clases.

 

* * *

 

Sorprendentemente Derek es capaz de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de su madre durante toda la mañana y ya para la hora del almuerzo ni siquiera recuerda su encuentro con Stiles, o al menos eso se dice a sí mismo. Saluda con un gesto a los Yukimura quienes están comiendo cuando llega al Gran Comedor y observa a la distancia a Harris, el profesor de pociones, el que se ve tan amargado como cualquier día y no presta atención hacia él más que para darle un desinteresado vistazo.

Es cuando ve a Peter, coqueteando esta vez con Jennifer que Derek no puede seguir negándose que tiene muy presente el encuentro de esa mañana.

Sentándose en medio de los dos, sin preocuparle bloquear la vista de su tío a la mujer, Derek le mira directamente sin decir nada. Peter no parece molesto por la interrupción y no borra su sonrisa burlona mientras espera a que su sobrino hable. Uno, dos minutos. La comida aparece en el plato de Derek y Peter se cuestiona regresar a su propio almuerzo abandonado, cuando el más joven finalmente habla.

—Le diste autorización a Stilinski para la Sección Prohibida.

Esa es la señal al parecer, porque Peter sonríe más y vuelve a comer, mientras Derek comienza a dar cuenta de las chuletas en su plato. Están un poco demasiado cocidas para su gusto, pero para comer carne cruda siempre puede salir al bosque una noche. Su tío se toma un par de minutos para hablar, bebiendo de su copa y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es un chico bastante persuasivo —acepta el profesor de Astronomía.

El lobo de Derek ruge dentro de su pecho, pero él se contiene, esta vez no apretando ningún tenedor. No es un lobezno adolescente, es un hombre adulto, maduro. No va a lanzarse a desgarrar la garganta de su tío con sus dientes simplemente porque esté mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor expidiendo ese asqueroso aroma dulzón de interés sexual. No cuando sabe que Peter Hale tiene interés sexual casi en cualquier cosa que dé sombra.

Luego de calmarse un momento, sorprendiéndose de no haber dejado una linda marca de sus garras en la mesa, Derek observa a Jennifer que le mira llena de curiosidad. Es una mujer bastante sexy y él siempre ha sabido que le gusta, pero es en ocasiones como esa en que ella le mira como si él fuese una de esas runas extrañas que estudia que Derek se reafirma que nada podría pasar jamás entre ellos. Eso y que su lobo araña su pecho queriendo obligarle a mirar hacia cierto estudiante y no le permitiría observar a nadie más con la misma intención.

Un carraspeo de más allá en la mesa, hace que Derek se incline para observar hacia el Jefe de Gryffindor, el que le muestra un pergamino el que no tuvo problemas en leer aunque Finstock lo mueva constantemente. _“Convocatoria para Equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts”_ dice, el sábado a las 11 y debajo unas cuantas normas (de 2do a 6to solamente, pruebas públicas, escobas propias –ya que las del colegio eran unos vejestorios–) y espacio para firmar para los interesados. Derek asiente conforme, ya que esas normas las han decidido la semana anterior y vuelve a concentrarse en su plato mientras Finstock camina hacia el tablero de anuncios fuera del Gran Comedor ante la mirada atenta de todos los estudiantes, aplicando un hechizo en el pergamino que lo colgaría también en los tablones de las Salas Comunes.

Los susurros emocionados comienzan a subir de volumen mientras el Jefe de Gryffindor regresa a su asiento. Derek se permite el capricho de observar hacia el sitio de los leones de sexto año, encontrando a Scott hablando emocionado sobre el Quidditch, ante la atenta mirada de Raeken, Yukimura y, curiosamente, Malia Tate, a quien al parecer no le importa ser una tejona desencajando entre leones. A la distancia la chica Argent parece tratar de simular que no escucha a Scott, pero falla en eso. Es cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Cora que nota que se ha quedado mirando más del tiempo adecuado al grupo, viendo la sonrisa burlona de su hermana y su gesto, que inevitablemente le hace mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en donde halla a Stiles sentado entre Danny Mahealani y Lydia Martin, al parecer intentando convencer a la chica de algo.

No le cuesta demasiado agudizar el oído, llegándole restos de la voz del chico por encima de las charlas insustanciales de los demás adolescentes.

—¡Vamos, Lydiaaa! Sé que sabes muchísimo más de lo que te gusta reconocer. ¿Podrías ayudarme con estos textos, por favor, por favor, por favor? Mira que me estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de avivar la llama de Scotty para volverlo capitán por pasarme todo el almuerzo suplicándote.

—No me importa, aparte de que no hay ni una sola posibilidad de que tu amigo sea capitán del equipo porque mi novio Jackson lo va a ser, tengo cosas más interesantes en las que gastar mis habilidades, como leer esto —le responde la pelirroja y Derek puede ver sin problema que le acaba de mostrar con descaro la portada de Corazón de Bruja. El hombre lobo suelta un bufido que puede ser una risa burlona, pero Stiles no ha cambiado su expresión.

—El número de esta semana está muy aburrido, pero podemos hacer los quizz juntos mientras me ayudas a traducir, si quieres.

El sonido de la risa de Mahealani por las palabras de Stiles es todo lo que Derek necesita para dar por finalizado el almuerzo, con el plato vacío esta vez.

La sonrisa sabihonda de Cora a la distancia no le ayuda a recordarle a su lobo que ese es un chico de 16 años al que no debería prestar atención, así como tampoco la mirada que Peter le dedica cuando se pone de pie. Mientras sale del Gran Comedor inevitablemente se pregunta si Stiles se presentará a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, o si solo irá a animar a Scott como ha parecido insinuar. De pronto ya no puede esperar a que sea sábado y eso le hace sentir estúpido. Estúpido, pero no malhumorado, y eso es un avance a esa mañana. Su madre se sentiría orgullosa, piensa sarcástico.

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este capítulo surgió sorprendentemente fácil! Por lo mismo, no sé si está realmente bien, aunque amo a Derek en plan posesivo, intentando calmar a su lobo que solo quiere clavar los colmillos en el cuello de Stiles <3  
> El siguiente capítulo surgió aún más rápido, así que está casi acabado. Probablemente lo suba pronto, si es que hay interés *pestañeo inocente*  
> Por cierto, este fue el último cap con un POV único, ya desde el siguiente los capítulos tendrán varios puntos de vista, que es mucho más sencillo seguir así.  
> Les aviso que el siguiente se llamará "Pruebas de Quidditch", así que ya veremos quien queda en que posición y todo eso. ¡Ojalá que les guste y dejen comentarios, please! <3


	5. Aspirando a la Gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo el doble de largo para concluir las pruebas en solo uno. ¡Ojalá les guste!

Es sábado y es temprano, eso es lo único que Malia sabe. Ha sido sacada de la cama casi a la fuerza por una emocionada prefecta con poco instinto de supervivencia ¿pero cuándo lo ha tenido Erica? Todo el mundo dice que Deaton la ha nombrado prefecta solo porque es la única de su edad capaz de poner en línea a Malia, y quizás tuviesen razón.

—¡Venga, rápido, rápido! Las pruebas ya van a comenzar. Quiero desearle suerte a Vernon antes de que empiecen.

La chica coyote solo rueda los ojos teatralmente mientras es jalada del brazo a través de los terrenos rumbo al campo de Quidditch, haciendo un gesto de arcadas, provocando risas en unos tejones de segundo a los que sobrepasan. Todos los niños de su casa adoran a Malia y la verdad es que ella no sabe porque, pero eso le agrada. Le hace extrañar menos a su hermana que no es bruja y que solo puede ver los veranos.

Una vez que llegan al campo, Malia se suelta de Erica porque de ningún modo se va a acercar a donde están todas las serpientes reunidas, ya que, en serio, le van a dar alergia todas esas escamas. Sus oídos sensibles pueden distinguir cada palabra de burla de los Slytherin al ver acercarse a Reyes a su novio, y si no fuese porque su olfato le permite notar el aroma tranquilo y feliz de Boyd al ver a su novia, se hubiera tardado cinco segundos en sacar a su compañera de ese nido de víboras.

Los ojos de Malia se topan con los burlones de Jackson Whittemore quien besa en esos momentos a Lydia Martin, solo para percatarse de que no es específicamente a ella a quien mira, sino que a alguien por encima de su hombro. Al girarse solo vio a Isaac Lahey, así que algo le hace preguntarse qué encuentra ese Slytherin tan interesante allí.

—¿Vas a presentarte a la prueba, Lahey? —pregunta bruscamente, aludiendo innecesariamente a las protecciones de Quidditch y la escoba que el otro prefecto de su generación llevaba en la mano. El rubio sonríe y se encoge un poco de hombros, medio asintiendo.

—Voy a intentarlo. No pierdo nada.

—Nop, y seguro el equipo podría ganar un gran cazador si quedas, Lahey —una voz divertida hace que ambos tejones volteen, encontrándose con un grupo de Gryffindor que viene llegando desde el castillo, dirigidos por Scott McCall quien mira fijamente al rubio—. No me he olvidado del partido de la temporada pasada. Casi perdimos por todos los tantos que marcaste.

—Si, yo tampoco me he olvidado de eso, _Lahey_ —gruñe Stiles adelantándose y picando al Hufflepuff, antes de que Malia gruña, quitándole de un empujón el dedo del pecho de su compañero de casa, provocando que el Gryffindor sobe su dedo golpeado—. Que humor, si era una broma.

—No veo que traigas tus protecciones puestas, Stiles. ¿No te presentarás? —pregunta con tranquila curiosidad Isaac, aunque Malia puede oler la incomodidad proveniente de su compañero, pero no es a causa de la pose chulesca de Stiles, que no le ha perdonado los 200 puntos que Hufflepuff le ha marcado la temporada pasada, sino que más hacia la mirada penetrante que McCall le da.

“ _Oh_ ” es todo lo que puede pensar la coyote al ver a la distancia la figura incómoda de Allison Argent mirando en dirección de ambos chicos. Claro, era eso. Quizás Malia sea un poco lenta en las relaciones sociales, pero luego de tantos años rodeada de adolescentes hormonales, comienza a captar algunas cosas.

Decidiendo que no vale la pena meter el morro en asuntos de pareja (o triángulos), Malia observa a las otras dos leonas que venían tras Scott y Stiles, elevando las cejas a Cora Hale en modo de saludo y mirando luego a Kira quien huele a curiosidad mientras le devuelve la mirada. Eso le es agradable por alguna razón, sentirse observada por la chica no le produce esa sensación furiosa que otras miradas le provocan en ocasiones.

—Hey, Yukimura. ¿Tampoco te presentas a las pruebas? —la asiática parece sorprendida de la pregunta, como si nadie se la hubiese hecho antes, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca he jugado Quidditch, la verdad. Leí un poco en un libro de Stiles, pero no alcanzo a entender todos los conceptos. En mi anterior escuela se jugaba Quodpot.

—¿Quodpot? —exclama sorprendido Stiles, haciendo que todos volteasen a observar a Kira— ¡ese es un juego de salvajes! Nunca he visto un partido, pero dicen que son brutales, con la pelota estallándoles en las manos y todo eso —a pesar de sus palabras, el león sonríe divertido, mientras Isaac pasa su mirada desde la asiática a Scott, quien parece haber olvidado su anterior lucha de miradas.

Kira ríe haciendo que Malia de un respingo sobresaltada. Sus orejas han disfrutado inmensamente de ese sonido por alguna razón y ahora su coyote interior quiere oírle otra vez, _por favor_. Parpadea curiosa, mirando atenta a la chica, que empieza a hacer gesticulaciones, como queriendo explicar que el Quodpot que no es un juego tan salvaje como Stiles lo ha pintado.

—… y si la pelota explota duele un poco, pero no es como si te quemase la piel o si dejase marcas. Solo hay que ser muy veloz para dejarla caer en la cesta, pasando el menor tiempo posible con ella en las manos. Yo jugué durante cuatro años y solo me explotó la Quod dos veces —afirma con algo de orgullo en la voz, arrancando una sonrisa de parte de Malia quien se encuentra cogiendo el brazo de la asiática con los ojos brillando.

—Deberías presentarte a las pruebas si eres tan rápida. Como buscadora.

La mirada cuestionadora pero halagada de la chica es todo lo que Malia necesitaba para arrastrarla del brazo rumbo al castillo. Por suerte las pruebas a los buscadores serían las últimas, así que tenían tiempo para prepararse.

 

* * *

 

Todos quedaron con la palabra en la boca al ver alejarse a Malia Tate con Kira del brazo, pero como la de pelo negro jamás les pidió ayuda, los Gryffindor decidieron dejarla ser.

Scott se arregla de forma casi compulsiva las protecciones, como buscando una excusa para no mirar en la dirección que Isaac Lahey se ha alejado yendo a encontrarse con Allison, mientras Stiles da todo de sí para parecer desinteresado del ambiente deportivo del lugar. Los dos son unos leones patéticos.

Cora encuentra maligna satisfacción pateando la espinilla de Stiles, quien se queja ruidosamente, sobresaltando a Scott.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! —le fulmina con la mirada el único humano de los tres Gryffindor, mientras Scott considera si ponerse del lado de su mejor amigo o mantenerse apartado de la disputa. Por algo es hermano de manada de Cora.

—Porque eres un cobarde y nadie te cree que no quieres presentarte a la prueba. ¿Y qué si Mahealani tiene reflejos casi sobrehumanos? No es un hombre lobo ¡tienes una oportunidad contra él! —le gruñe Cora, porque en serio, a veces Stiles es un idiota, pero en ocasiones es aún más obtuso de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Y por qué no te presentas tú, entonces, señorita Lunática? —le reta el humano, elevando la barbilla, haciendo que la mujer lobo se fije en sus estúpidos lunares, y es realmente difícil mantenerse enojada con Stilinski si comenzabas a fijarte en sus estúpidos lunares—; tú podrías patearle el culo a la mitad de los candidatos, sin haberte subido a una escoba desde tercero.

—Porque no me gusta el Quidditch —repone la chica—, y no soy yo la que anda poniendo cara de crup abandonado por no poder jugar —notando que la expresión ofendida de Stiles empieza a dar paso a la de resignación, Cora se quita la mochila en la que nadie reparado y la vacía frente al chico, dejándole ver todas sus protecciones para el Quidditch. La expresión de sorpresa de Stiles vale la pena el esfuerzo de cargarlas desde la torre.

—Pero… esas son mis... ¿tú…? ¿Cómo? —Al ver que Scott se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, Stiles finalmente comprende, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su mejor amigo—. De acuerdo ¿dónde está mi escoba? —pregunta resignado sin mirar a los ojos a Cora, porque él no va a darle las gracias y la Hale tampoco espera que lo hiciese. La cordial enemistad de ambos lo impide.

Poniendo una sonrisa burlona, Cora apunta en cierta dirección para disfrutar del _“Tenía que ser…”_ mascullando por Stiles, al ver a su hermano Derek de pie junto con el profesor Finstock, con una escoba al hombro que seguramente le parece muy familiar al mejor amigo de Scott.

Luego de ponerse rápidamente las protecciones entre susurros insultantes que los finos oídos de Cora y Scott no se pierden, Stiles les da una mirada fulminante a ambos antes de caminar con decisión al otro lado del campo, ante la risa de Scott y la sonrisa maligna de Cora.

—Es que, Scott, entiendo su complejo de inferioridad con los licántropos, pero ahora afecta también a humanos normales, es irritante —se queja la chica, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Es sábado, así que la túnica ha quedado sobre su cama, aunque la bufanda de Gryffindor da vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Septiembre siempre es frío en Escocia.

—Ya. Supongo que es a causa de estar rodeado de seres sobrenaturales. Le hace ser más consciente de su… debilidad —murmura Scott, apoyando su barbilla en el palo de su escoba, mirando en dirección de Allison Argent, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Cora, pero a lo que no hace alusión.

—De ser así, hubiese dicho que si cuando tío Peter le ofreció la mordida.

Las palabras de Cora parecen ser una bofetada para Scott, cuyo cuerpo se tensa como una cuerda y voltea a ver la mujer lobo con una mirada penetrante. Cora por un momento se siente intimidada, a pesar de que no hay un brillo sobrenatural en los ojos del chico, su aura no es la de un beta normal, no. Es la presencia de un alfa en potencia, era la misma presencia que a veces sentía en su hermano Derek. Cora tiene que hacerse una nota mental de no hacer enojar a Scott McCall de ser posible, y enviarle una lechuza a su madre esa misma tarde.

El silbato del profesor Finstock llamando a los aspirantes a acercarse rompe el silencio entre ellos, y Cora se fija en que Stiles ya tiene su escoba y una expresión malhumorada, habiéndose perdido la interacción con Derek. La voz de Scott le sobresalta, viéndole ir hacia la dirección que los otros estudiantes siguen. Se escucha serio, y aunque no hay amenaza en su mirada, Cora aun así se siente cohibida.

—Eso solo dice que para Stiles su humanidad es más importante que el poder ¿no crees?

La mujer lobo le ve alcanzar a su amigo, quedándose pegada en su sitio por unos momentos antes de echarse a andar pensativa hacia las graderías que ya comienzan a llenarse de observadores.

¿Qué dice aquello sobre la naturaleza de Scott McCall, entonces?

 

* * *

 

Lo único que puede sentir en ese momento Liam Dunbar es la sangre golpeteando en sus oídos. Cuenta hasta diez y vuelve a iniciar, porque el latido de su corazón no se calma mientras aprieta con dureza el palo de su escoba. A su lado su amigo Mason Hewitt le presta poca atención a su drama interior, más ocupado endulzando la vista con los buenazos jugadores de Slytherin, quienes acomodan sus protecciones y ríen ruidosamente.

—Es que es injusto, te juro Liam, Hufflepuff apenas tiene un par de chicos sexys y son todos pasivos. Así no se puede. ¿No quieres cambiar tu corbata por la mía?

Un bufido de risa abandona el pecho del chico de cuarto, mientras niega con la cabeza. El bueno de Mason duraría exactamente treinta segundos en la Sala de Slytherin antes de ser devorado por las serpientes, pero es gracioso imaginarlo intentarlo. Ellos han sido amigos desde antes de recibir sus cartas a Hogwarts y ni siquiera el sombrero enviándoles a casas distintas ha podido alejarles. Eso y que la mitad de Slytherin odia a Liam por ser un mestizo y la otra mitad lo odia porque sus problemas de ira hacen que la casa pierda en promedio treinta puntos semanales. Ni siquiera su buen rendimiento en Quidditch es capaz de hacerle tener más popularidad entre las serpientes.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —reconoce a Mason, quien deja de mirar a los otros jugadores para mirar hacia el rostro compungido de su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, Liam, relájate. Solo son unas pruebas normales —le consuela cogiendo de sus manos tanto su escoba como su bate de golpeador—. Respira profundo. Vete a dar una vuelta. Pero caminando, que Finstock dijo que no quería ver a nadie en el aire —le recuerda.

Solo con tal de alejarse de las miradas burlonas de los otros jugadores de Slytherin, Liam acepta la propuesta de su amigo y comienza a caminar por el campo alejándose del resto de la gente. Respirar se le hace difícil en ocasiones como esa, en que siente que toda su vida se reducía a algo tan pequeño como destacar en su prueba. Y es que puede ser toda la diferencia que necesita para por una vez no ser un lastre para su casa. Toda la motivación que necesita es recordar a su jefe de casa, Peter Hale, amenazándole con romper cada uno de sus huesos si es que ese año pierden la Copa de las Casas por su culpa. También es todo lo que necesita para tener un ataque de pánico.

Percatándose de que ha dado casi una vuelta completa a la cancha, ve de reojo como un estudiante de Gryffindor parece hablar en susurros con el profesor de Transformaciones, intentando arrebatarle la escoba que el hombre tiene en las manos. Puede ver el momento preciso en que el maestro permite que la mano del chico alcanzase el mango, dejándole marcharse con ella en el segundo en que Finstock suena el silbato llamando a los aspirantes. Todo sin dejar de sonreír burlón.

Genial, simplemente genial. Porque es justamente eso lo que Liam necesita. Todo el mundo ha hablado de lo injusto que es que los dos entrenadores del equipo de quidditch fuesen a ser Gryffindor, pero ver el favoritismo y la cercanía es precisamente lo que Liam necesita ver antes de que las pruebas comenzasen. Como si su inseguridad no fuese ya bastante.

Con el enfado a flor de piel, el Slytherin llega hasta Mason que le buscaba, arrebatándole su escoba y el bate, apenas oyéndole desearle suerte antes de caminar hacia el grupo de los jugadores, parándose sin querer cerca de ese chico al que había visto hablar con Derek Hale.

—… es que, Scott, en serio, ambos me sacan de mis casillas —se queja a media voz, mientras aparentemente su amigo le decía “ _shhht_ ” entre risas. Cree haberles visto en los partidos de Gryffindor, pero no les recuerda especialmente—. Son los dos igual de irritantes ¡los Hale deberían romper el molde luego de crear uno, no repetirlo!

—Shh, cállate, Stiles —intenta silenciarle el tal Scott, riendo entre dientes. Adelante Finstock da instrucciones sobre el orden de las pruebas y Liam se percata de la mirada amenazante que Hale envía en dirección a ellos, comprendiendo luego de un par de segundos porque Scott parece tan insistente a que ese Stiles se calle.

Brillante el hablar mal de un hombre lobo a menos de diez metros de él, donde obviamente puede escucharte. Ese tal Stiles no es demasiado inteligente, al parecer. Liam bufa apoyándose en su escoba y se gana una mirada cuestionadora de Scott, antes de que le sonría, confundiéndolo por un momento. ¿Por qué un Gryffindor está sonriéndole a él?

—¿Hay alguien que vaya a participar en las pruebas y no esté anotado en las listas? —pregunta Finstock delante del grupo, sacudiendo en el aire un par de hojas de pergamino mientras los estudiantes se miran entre ellos.

Nadie parecía ir a decir nada, hasta que una voz femenina se escucha desde atrás, algo agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

—¡Yo, profesor! Kira Yukimura, lamento la tardanza —la figura bonita de la asiática hace recordar a Liam que es la chica nueva de la ceremonia de bienvenida. Gryffindors, siempre queriendo destacar.

Cuando mira hacia el frente vuelve a encontrarse con la sonrisa de ese Scott, sintiéndose confundido y no sabiendo que rostro poner hasta que vuelve a ver su nuca. Porque ¿qué rayos? Ni siquiera sus compañeros de casa le sonríen de esa manera, y un león iba y lo hacía, como si no pudiese ver su uniforme de Quidditch verde esmeralda.

Cuando los aspirantes a cazadores son llamados para las primeras pruebas Liam se encuentra deseando que Scott le quite la sonrisa fanfarrona a Jackson, el capitán de su equipo, el que le había hecho sufrir cada entrenamiento el año anterior. Al segundo por supuesto se arrepiente, porque antes que todo es un Slytherin y el triunfo de la casa es más importante. Sin embargo en el momento en que les vio volando otra vez esperó ver caer a su ex capitán.

Cuando Scott le arrebata la Quaffle por quinta vez a Jackson, Liam ya no puede seguir ocultando su sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

—Tu patético ex novio va a acabar pagando cada golpe que le ha dado a mi Jackson en cuanto lo nombren a él capitán —le informa Lydia a Allison mientras se sienta a su lado, las pruebas de los cazadores recién terminadas—. Lo va a destrozar en los entrenamientos —asegura, con la confianza de ser la alumna favorita de la profesora Meredith Walker, de adivinación.

La Ravenclaw considera si ir o no a sentarse allí, pero el parloteo de Matt Daehler al final supera su paciencia y la pelirroja decide que sentarse entre Hufflepuffs y Gryffindor es un mal menor en comparación a seguir escuchando al fotógrafo.

Cora Hale le da una mirada de soslayo sin saludarle, mientras Erica Reyes sacude a Malia Tate, emocionada porque su novio Boyd va a presentarse a las siguientes pruebas ahora.

Allison solo traga saliva, mientras se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Así que crees que ambos serán seleccionados para el equipo?

—Oh, querida, lo sé. Y es curioso, porque probablemente el tercer seleccionado sea tu tejón. Será divertido verle intentar no parecer un gatito asustado frente al gran lobo del bosque —sonríe sarcástica, antes de recibir un codazo de parte de Allison y su ruidoso chistido.

Al lado de Allison, Cora se queda mirando fijamente a Lydia, la que solo se soba el costado lastimado por su amiga, dándole a la otra leona una mirada indiferente. Vale, quizás no debió decir eso, porque es como un secreto lo de la licantropía de Scott McCall, pero Allison está sobre reaccionando. No es para tanto.

—¡Ya se van a presentar a las pruebas los golpeadores! —exclama Erica, llamando la atención de todo el mundo hacia la cancha.

Ese grupo contaba solo con hombres grandes y musculosos, a excepción de un pequeñajo que parece de cuarto año, del cual Lydia cree recordar haber escuchado a Jackson quejarse.

—¿No es ese el Slytherin que hizo que las serpientes perdiesen la copa de las casas por hacer explotar un caldero en el despacho de Harris? —pregunta curiosa, mientras Allison observa a aquel que Lydia apunta. El profesor Harris de pociones ya era suficientemente amargado sin que nadie tuviese que presionarle.

—Creo que es el que recibió ese castigo por romperle el brazo a un Gryffindor de séptimo el año pasado —asiente Malia Tate, su mirada con algo de admiración. No todo el tiempo un pequeñajo de tercero ponía en su lugar a uno de séptimo. Esa noticia se había extendido como la pólvora y Lydia recuerda a su madre escandalizada por el hecho.

—Entonces es el que tiene el récord actual de visitas a la enfermería, según la enfermera McCall —sonríe divertida Cora, mirando apreciativamente al chico a la distancia.

—Ese es solo un rumor —corrige desde detrás de ellas un Hufflepuff de piel negra, con las cejas elevadas pero una sonrisa divertida. Lydia no puede encontrar su nombre en su base de datos, así que pronto pierde el interés en él, mirando hacia el frente donde los profesores Derek y Finstock liberan ocho bludgers para que los aspirantes dirigiesen con sus bates hacia unos objetivos móviles, intentando evitar ser golpeados en el proceso.

Cora por su parte se enzarza en una discusión aparentemente divertida en la que ella asegura que no es un rumor por las propias palabras de Melissa McCall y el chico, Mason Hewitt, insiste que su mejor amigo Liam no acaba tantas veces en la enfermería como se rumorea. Aunque los castigos y los puntos si fuesen ciertos.

Cuando las pruebas acaban, solo dos Slytherin permanecen sobre sus escobas sin ningún hueso roto. Allison no necesita la confirmación de Lydia para saber que probablemente Liam Dunbar sería el golpeador titular junto con Boyd, el novio de Erica Reyes, la que abraza feliz a una aburrida Malia.

Las siguientes pruebas son para las plazas de los guardianes y buscadores, la primera la que menos aspirantes tiene (solo cuatro) y la última la que más, unos diecisiete, según calcula Lydia con un vistazo rápido.

Ella no comprende cual era la fascinación de todo el mundo por el puesto de buscador, si en su consideración es la posición más aburrida del Quidditch. Se pasaban, literalmente, el 90% del partido sentados sobre sus culos esperando ver aparecer la snitch, y luego era más una cuestión de suerte que de habilidad el atrapar la dichosa pelotita antes que tu rival.

Al comienzo Jackson había estado tan obsesionado como cualquier otro por tener ese puesto, pero Lydia consiguió convencerle con tiempo y psicología inversa de que debía tomar una posición en la que pudiese aplicar sus habilidades todo el partido, ya que no contaba con el físico escuálido necesario para el buscador. Ser cazador pareció ser idea suya y no de Lydia, y ella jamás intentó convencerle de lo contrario. Estaba feliz al final con que su novio destacase todo el tiempo y acabase siendo capitán tan solo en su cuarto año. La efímera gloria del buscador no era algo tan importante como ser el capitán de los ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch al final de año. O la novia del capitán, en su caso.

—¿Quién crees que vaya a ser seleccionado guardián? —le pregunta Allison como si ella fuera su pitonisa personal, sacándola de sus divagaciones. La pelirroja cruza sus piernas y plancha su falda con las manos, solo ganando tiempo, ya que no hay que pensar demasiado para saber la respuesta.

—Danny —el asentimiento seco de la Gryffindor le informa que no es la respuesta que hubiese querido escuchar, pero que la acepta—. Aunque seguramente dejen a Stilinski como suplente. Voy a negarlo si dices que dije esto, pero ese chico es bueno en todas las plazas —agrega en voz baja, quitando una invisible pelusa de su falda, mientras Allison le mira sonriendo con algo de burla, pero sin decir nada.

Quien también le mira así era Cora Hale, quien obviamente le ha escuchado con sus oídos sobrenaturales y parece dichosa de saber algo para fastidiarle. Lydia sacude su cabello en su dirección y decide simular por el resto de las pruebas que la Hale jamás había nacido.

 

* * *

 

No fue a sentarse con el resto de los espectadores, pero eso no significa que no hubiese ido a mirar las pruebas. Habría podido presentarse él mismo, después de todo es un golpeador bastante decente, pero ha visto la mole que es Vernon Boyd y recuerda demasiado bien los gritos de dolor de ese Gryffindor de séptimo que había llamado “ _serpiente sangre sucia_ ” a Liam Dunbar ganándose un brazo quebrado, así que ha decidido que lo mejor para su integridad física era mantenerse lejos del camino de esos dos.

Ha aprovechado toda esa semana para minar la autoconfianza de Stiles sin que este se diese cuenta, aparentando estar de su lado, sabiendo que para cuando llegase el sábado no iba a presentarse a las pruebas, aunque Scott le hubiese obligado a firmar su nombre en la lista. Ha estado listo para recoger al malhumorado y triste Gryffindor y “ _consolarlo_ ” a su manera... pero Cora Hale se adelantó a sus jugadas. Ambos Hale lo habían hecho.

Maldiciendo internamente, Theo solo puede quedarse a un costado del camino hacia las duchas, observando las pruebas a la distancia, considerando en como ajustar sus planes para conseguir el resultado que deseaba. ¿Y cuál es ese? Pues Stiles en sus garras.

Stiles le gusta desde hace años, antes incluso que volverse un ser sobrenatural. Le gusta porque es inteligente y precavido a su manera, a pesar de en ocasiones ser tan impulsivo como cualquier Gryffindor. Le gusta porque puede ver más allá de las personas, y eso le ha llevado a darse cuenta de que Malia Tate es más que solo una chica bruta de Gales y también a desconfiar de Theo desde el primer día. Si, a Theo le gusta Stiles porque podía ver bajo su máscara de inocencia, algo que nadie más en ese estúpido colegio puede hacer, la mayoría tan inocentes como Scott McCall, simplemente confiando en él porque lleva el emblema de un león en la túnica por sobre el corazón. Stiles no es así, y eso seduce a Theo más allá de lo explicable, queriendo arrastrarle por encima del límite de la moralidad, porque si Scott es un Gryffindor de manual, tonto, noble y valiente, Theo puede oler en Stiles mucho más. Y sus colmillos pican por morder y descubrir que hay más allá de la piel pálida y salpicada de lunares.

El sonido del silbato de Finstock da por finalizada la prueba para los guardianes y Theo sabe que Mahealani de Ravenclaw había detenido muchos más lanzamientos que sus tres rivales, aunque Stiles no ha quedado lejos. Su expresión malhumorada es todo lo que él ha estado esperando, y casi puede saborear su victoria, cuando Scott detiene a su amigo en su camino hacia los vestuarios. La mayoría de los jugadores se han quedado allí a ver el resto de las pruebas, Scott entre ellos, sin embargo Stiles no parece de humor para ello. El oído sobrenatural de Theo le permite escuchar el final de la charla, a pesar de estar a más de treinta metros de ellos y la sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

—Quédate tú a ver la prueba de Kira, Scott, yo iré a bañarme. Luego me alcanzas.

Scott acaba dejando caer los hombros resignado, dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo y yendo hacia la nerviosa asiática unos metros más allá, mientras Theo disfruta notando como Stiles camina en su dirección, sin percatarse de su presencia hasta el momento en que él decide darse a notar.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Stiles, no es tu culpa que Danny sea tan bueno —le consuela con su mejor sonrisa, mientras la expresión del otro Gryffindor se amarga más, de ser posible.

—Déjame en paz, Theo, solo quiero darme una buena ducha y olvidarme de las pruebas.

—¿Y te la darás en los vestidores? Todo el mundo va a estar hablando de ellas —comenta con inocencia el chico, antes de acercarse y pasar el brazo por sobre sus hombros, mientras Stiles suspira molesto—. Pero siempre podemos ir a darnos un chapuzón al baño de los prefectos ¿sabes? Conseguí que Greenberg me soltase la clave sin demasiado problema ¿qué dices? —propone apretando su hombro, ganándose una mirada curiosa y pensativa de parte del otro.

No necesita escuchar su respuesta para saber que ha ganado. Cuando mira hacia atrás ve la mirada fija del profesor de Transformaciones en ellos y por alguna razón eso le hace sonreír más mientras se lleva a Stiles de regreso al castillo, lejos del campo de Quidditch y todos los demás. Masilla en sus manos.

* * *

 

 _ **  
NOX**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente cap, que ya está acabado eso si. Tengo que viajar mañana, so, quizás el lunes. Pero si tengo muchos reviews a lo mejor lo subo en unas horas, quien sabe ahahaha.  
> Me gustó poder usar a más personajes, y creo que ya empiezo a tener más claras las parejas en el fic, aunque no tanto. Por el momento solo el Sterek y el Malia/Kira están claros así que ¡díganme sus favoritas!  
> Gracias por leer y comentar <3


	6. Heridas menores

Stiles no está en las duchas ni en la Torre de Gryffindor luego de que terminen las pruebas, se da cuenta Scott. Ha felicitado a Kira que atrapó la Snitch dos de las tres veces que los profesores la dejaron libre, por lo que ya todo el mundo cree que ella será la nueva buscadora del equipo. Luego de dejarla con Malia (quien le había prestado la escoba y los protectores) enfiló hacia las duchas intentando no buscar con la mirada ni a Allison ni al rubio prefecto de Hufflepuff, pero allí no se encontraba Stiles por ningún lado. En cambio se encuentra con Liam Dunbar, el Slytherin que resistió tanto como Boyd el embate de las bludgers, el que se le queda mirando insistentemente mientras Scott ojea por encima de las duchas buscando a su amigo.

—Si buscas a “Stiles”, no está aquí —le informa el Slytherin mientras se pone la camiseta, sacudiendo el cabello para quitar de él el exceso de humedad. Su forma de pronunciar el sobrenombre de su amigo hace que Scott sonría. Probablemente es la primera vez que lo decía.

—¿En serio? Vaya, se suponía que iba a esperarme. A lo mejor se fue a bañar a la torre —supone acomodando la escoba en su hombro mientras el chico se encoge de hombros subiendo el pie al banco para anudar sus cordones—. Por cierto, bien hecho en el campo.

—¿Eh? —la expresión sorprendida de Dunbar es casi tan graciosa como verle resbalar en la condensación de agua en la madera, cayendo su pie al suelo. Scott ríe sin maldad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que lo hiciste muy bien. Seguro que serás uno de los golpeadores del equipo. Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar a mi desconsiderado amigo. Nos vemos luego.

Yéndose antes de que el Slytherin pueda responderle, Scott considera si ha sido un sonrojo lo que vio en las mejillas del chico de cuarto año. El vaho de las duchas ha impedido que los aromas le llegasen con la suficiente claridad.

Sube las larguísimas escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor de dos en dos, cansado por las pruebas pero queriendo darse una ducha y achuchar a Stiles. Seguro que se sentía mal por no haberlo hecho tan bien como Danny, pero lo había hecho de igual manera genial. Supone que algunos achuches podrían calmar su mal humor.

Sin embargo tampoco lo encuentra en las duchas de los de sexto. Dejando descuidadamente su escoba y aun apestando, Scott baja a la Sala Común para preguntar por él, pero nadie ha visto a Stiles. Agradece las felicitaciones de los que han ido a ver las pruebas e informa a algunos que recién se estaban levantando, a pesar de que pronto sería la hora de almorzar, y al final vuelve confundido y algo malhumorado a bañarse. ¿Desde cuándo Stiles es tan bueno para desaparecer? Aún con los sentidos magnificados Scott siente que pierde de vista a su amigo más seguido que cualquier otro año. Eso debía ser solucionado. Quizás podría convencer a Derek que le permitiese llevar a Stiles a los entrenamientos nocturnos en el Bosque Prohibido, los que aún no retomaban pero que según Hale sería pronto. Scott solo espera que sea antes de que las nieves comenzasen.

Cuando llega al Gran Comedor para almorzar su enojo deja paso a la preocupación, porque aunque no cree que haber sido derrotado por Danny pudiese afectar exageradamente a Stiles (sobre todo porque Danny es su amigo), su ausencia es alarmante, al menos para un hombre lobo sobreprotector como él.

Cora parece captar su sentir, porque eleva las cejas mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Danny está sentado a un lado de Jackson, quien es alimentado por Lydia, probablemente como premio por su buen desempeño. Nada de Stiles por allí tampoco.

—¿No lo has visto desde las pruebas? —pregunta la chica lobo, llamando la atención de Kira y Malia, que charlaban animadamente como si se hubiesen conocido toda la vida. Scott niega, partiendo una hogaza de pan, cuchareando con desgana su estofado.

—¿De quién hablan? ¿Stiles? —pregunta Malia, comenzando a olisquear el aire, pero bajando los hombros luego de un momento. Imposible que pudiese sentirle allí, los olores de los distintos platos cubrirían toda esencia del chico, Scott lo ha intentado.

—Seguro está bien —comenta Kira, aunque no demasiado confiada de sus palabras, antes de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa— ¡Theo! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Scott se gira rápidamente para ver a su compañero, notando el porqué de la preocupación de Kira. Tiene un feo corte en la ceja y lo que parece un golpe en el pómulo, pero más que adolorido viene algo enfadado. Se deja caer a un lado de Scott y se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, sanará —indica para despreocuparlos. Scott sabe que es un hombre lobo, aunque no pertenece a la manada de los Hale. Theo no hablaba de cómo fue convertido en tercero, y todos respetan su silencio. Todos excepto Stiles, naturalmente—. Deberían ver como quedaron los Slytherins.

Tanto Scott como Cora chasquean sus lenguas con contrariedad, Scott porque desaprueba toda clase de violencia y Cora, probablemente, porque desaprueba la violencia hombre lobo vs humano, por las políticas que su madre lleva años instaurando. Theo se encoge de hombros.

—Stiles fue el que mejor salió parado, lo cual es un poco injusto si pensamos que él fue quien empezó todo —comenta como si fuese un detalle sin relevancia, comenzando a comer. Scott no tarda nada en sujetar su brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué le pasó a Stiles, Theo? —gruñe sin poder contenerse, sus ojos probablemente brillando amarillos por la expresión del otro hombre lobo quien traga su comida, su corazón acelerándose un poco.

—Estaba bien. Chris Argent nos cogió a media pelea, nos quitó 20 puntos a todos los involucrados y dijo que llevaría a Stiles y los otros dos a la enfermería. Quise ir con ellos, pero Argent me dijo que si me veía rondando la enfermería me quitaría 50 puntos —Theo levanta las manos, mientras niega con la cabeza—. Supongo que es su forma de castigarme, negándome la atención médica.

—Eres un hombre lobo, Theo, no necesitas atención médica —le acribilló con la mirada Cora hablando en siseos bajos—, al menos no por esas heridas estúpidas.

—¿Por qué se metieron en esa pelea? —pregunta Scott más tranquilo al pensar en su madre cuidando de Stiles, pensando si ir de inmediato o terminar de comer. Las heridas de Theo no tienen importancia, seguramente ya está curándose y al acabar el almuerzo estará como nuevo— ¿Por qué la empezó Stiles? —arregla la pregunta luego de un momento.

Theo se encoge de hombros de nueva cuenta, comiendo otro poco, como si no quisiera responder, pero ante la insistente mirada de Scott termina hablando, bebiendo de su zumo de calabaza.

—Dijeron que no tenías ni una posibilidad de ser el capitán del equipo contra Jackson. También hicieron algunas alusiones a lo buena que está tu madre —acepta con un tono de aquel que habla por obligación, no por gusto.

Scott acaba suspirando y comienza a comer más rápido. Eso suena totalmente a Stiles. Solo le queda reunir algunos emparedados y llevárselos a la enfermería a su amigo, y de paso saludar a su mamá.

—Puede que Slytherin tenga a Liam Dunbar para perder sus puntos, pero nosotros tenemos a nuestro propio Dunbar, aka Stiles —habla con tono sarcástico Cora, masticando sin modales su trozo de ternera—. Si esto sigue así, capaz y Hufflepuff acaba ganando la Copa de las Casas.

—¡Yeah! Victoria por default —exclama con falsa emoción Malia mientras muestra la palma a Kira quien se la choca aparentemente sin saber porque, entre risas.

 

* * *

 

—Dos semanas, Stiles. Dos semanas antes de caer en la enfermería. Realmente me siento orgullosa de ti, has avanzado mucho, es un record.

—Lo sé, me estoy haciendo viejo… ¡auch, auch, auch! ¡Eso duele!

Los gimoteos de Stiles por la limpieza que la enfermera está haciendo a sus heridas solo provoca que el profesor Argent ruede los ojos. Los estudiantes de Slytherin ya han sido curados de sus heridas menores y enviados a almorzar, pero Melissa tiene la política de curar de forma muggle a Stilinski por alguna razón que él no alcanza a comprender. Eso es una especie de tortura, definitivamente.

Por ese motivo ha decidido quedarse hasta el final de la curación, además que escuchó lo suficiente de la pelea como para saber que ha sido el Gryffindor quien ha perdido los papeles en primer lugar, por lo que será el único castigado.

—Quizás no es mi posición preguntar, pero… ¿cuál es el motivo de no realizar un simple _Episkey_ en las heridas del joven Stilinski? —luego de cinco minutos de quejidos variados Chris no puede contener su curiosidad, llamando la atención tanto de la mujer como del estudiante, el cual se apresura a responder antes de que la enfermera abra la boca.

—Porque mi padre y ella son amigos y mi padre quiere que aprenda de la forma más dura a no meterme en problemas, por eso —se queja con un puchero, antes de soltar un siseo por la forma que la gasa de la mujer frota una herida especialmente profunda sobre su ceja.

Melissa parece al borde de la sonrisa, pero mira al profesor con ojos tranquilos y la expresión seria, continuando con sus labores.

—La madre de Stiles tenía una rara condición que producía que ciertos hechizos curativos no solo no surtieran efectos, sino que tuviesen algunos resultados alterados. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y hasta hoy no se sabe si es una enfermedad congénita o algo que solo le ocurría a ella, por lo que el Jefe Stilinski prefiere que ningún hechizo curativo sea realizado en Stiles, a menos que sea una situación de alta gravedad.

—Esa es la versión larga, la versión corta es que ella disfruta tanto como mi padre el hacerme sufrir ¡auch! ¡Eso fue brutalidad innecesaria! —se queja cuando un paño cubierto de una pasta es empujada contra su mejilla donde se ve un golpe pintándose de oscuro.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras asiente pensativo a las palabras de la mujer, viendo como pone otro poco de esa mezcla verdosa en un paño, para apoyarlo esta vez en el cuello lleno de lunares del muchacho. Jamás ha escuchado sobre una enfermedad como la que la madre de ese chico parece haber tenido, pero el mundo mágico es muy ancho y peligroso. Ya tiene en mente al menos cinco objetos malditos que podrían tener efectos mortales parecidos, como ese brazalete que provocaba que todos los objetos llamados con un _Accio_ golpeasen al convocador. O esa novela que robaba la energía del lector a cada párrafo que se leía, dejando la intriga por la siguiente frase. Algún objeto reflector podría provocar que los hechizos curativos rebotasen, o se modificasen al ser enviados. Aunque supone que en su momento había habido expertos analizando el tema. Había sido la esposa del Jefe de Aurores después de todo. Recordaba haber leído sobre su fallecimiento en El Profeta hacia años.

—Comprendo. Es curioso que haya tenido efecto solo con los hechizos curativos. Las pociones y mezcolanzas son inofensivas entonces —medio cuestiona medio afirma, apuntando distraídamente hacia el pote de la enfermera, quien asiente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Trabajo con lo que tengo. Stiles tiene exámenes físicos cada año, pero aún no se sabe si hay algún desencadenante o es una condición permanente.

—Podría tener que ver con la edad también —afirma Chris, observando al chico que empieza a removerse incómodo.

—Dejen de mirarme como si fuese una animal de la clase de “ _Cuidado de Criaturas_ ” —se queja a media voz, mientras Melissa ríe, dándole un par de palmaditas.

—Está bien, he terminado contigo. Lamentablemente no creo que alcances al almuerzo.

—No importa, ya le traje algo yo —habla una voz mientras se abre la puerta de la enfermería.

Chris puede observar como Scott McCall entra con pasos seguros en la habitación, como si fuese el dueño del lugar. Puede ver la diferencia en el muchacho de hace un año, cuando aún no había sido mordido. Había sido tímido y travieso solo por seguir a Stilinski, siempre calentando el banco de Quidditch, sonriendo con una inocencia impropia para un chico de 15 años. Hoy puede ver al hombre tras la sonrisa cálida hacia su madre y su mejor amigo, puede ver el gesto de respeto hacia él y también de cierto temor fundado, porque su apellido por años ha estado unido al término “ _Cazadores de Monstruos_ ” y no hacía ni diez años que los Hombres lobo han dejado esa categoría para los Argent. Al menos para algunos de ellos.

—McCall —le saluda con una exhalación tranquila, mientras el Gryffindor asiente levemente en su dirección.

—Profesor Argent, buenas tardes.

Chris puede sentir la mirada de Stilinski en su nuca. Quema. Voltea a verle con brusquedad, disfrutando el verle sobresaltarse para luego elevar una ceja. Supone que el castigo medieval de ser curado a la forma muggle es suficiente correctivo para el muchacho y con la historia sobre su madre Chris se podría dar como pagado por su tiempo perdido en ese lugar, así que con un lacónico _“Enfermera McCall”_ camina en dirección a la puerta de salida.

El suspiro de alivio de Stiles es tan ruidoso que Argent no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras gira el pomo, hablando de espaldas.

—Castigo el miércoles después de clases en mi oficina, Stilinski. No llegues tarde.

El gemido de frustración del estudiante le acompaña mientras cierra la puerta tras él al salir.

 

* * *

 

Jackson ha estado felizmente almorzando en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a su mejor amigo y su novia, cuando un par de idiotas se le acercan iracundos a, literalmente, acusar a Stilinski de hacerles perder 40 puntos para Slytherin. La respuesta del chico ha sido un desinteresado _“¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?”_ porque la verdad cree que si ese escuálido les ha hecho enojar lo suficiente para que un profesor les pillase agarrándose a golpes como sucios muggles, pues las serpientes se lo tenían bien merecido.

No es que no le moleste que su casa pierda puntos, pero no es su jodido problema. No es como si fuese el príncipe de Slytherin o algo así. Es el Capitán de Quidditch.

Sin embargo las expresiones ultrajadas de sus compañeros y la mirada de Lydia de _“Haz algo, por el amor de Merlín, que me arruinan el almuerzo”_ le hacen gruñir, dando por terminada su comida y poniéndose de pie. La mano de Danny en su brazo le detiene un momento, pudiendo leer el cuestionamiento en sus ojos, pero Jackson se suelta de su agarre.

—Solo iré a tener una charla amistosa con nuestro _querido_ Stiles —le asegura, chorreando sarcasmo. Danny parece querer ir a decir algo más, pero al final se encoge de hombros. Y así estaba mejor. Se supone que su mejor amigo es Jackson al final.

Saliendo del Gran Comedor, el rubio se deshace de sus compañeros, porque la verdad no le place que luego le preguntasen si le daba miedo enfrentar al Gryffindor por su cuenta. Mejor sería si estaba con McCall, porque desde el año anterior que le venciese en el partido entre sus casas que Jackson se las tiene juradas al idiota. Al menos han acabado ganando la Copa de Quidditch, aunque perdiesen la de las Casas por culpa de Liam. De no ser así, seguramente le hubiese dado un puñetazo a McCall en el mismo momento que le vio subirse a su carro el primer día de ese año. Y es que nadie le va a sacar de la cabeza a Jackson que McCall hizo algún tipo de trampas en aquel partido, _Felix Felicis_ o algo así, porque nadie se vuelve tan bueno como él se había vuelto sin un poco de ayuda. No es como si pudiese probarlo, pero algún día lo sabría.

Va camino a la enfermería, pensando en esperar en algún pasillo a que Stiles salga de allí, cuando una conversación llama su atención, deteniendo su paso y escondiéndose tras una armadura al notar que viene de un pasillo lateral. No es que Jackson sea especialmente cotilla, pero la información es poder en Hogwarts y eso todos los Slytherin lo saben.

—No creo poder hacer esto, Isaac —murmura una voz algo constipada. Sonaba como Allison, la hija de los profesores Argent y mejor amiga de Lydia. Cuando escucha la voz de Lahey sabe que debe ser ella.

—¿Por qué? Recuerda que tú fuiste la que querías que…

—¡Lo sé! Porque mi madre… pero no puedo hacerlo si tú estarás en el mismo equipo que Scott. No puedo hacerte eso.

—Yo estaré bien, no le tengo miedo a McCall y…

—No es eso. _Yo_ no puedo hacerte eso. Lo siento, Isaac.

El ruido de los pasos hace que Jackson se pegue más al muro de piedra, pero la Gryffindor se va en la otra dirección así que nunca se da cuenta de que está allí. El Slytherin considera sus opciones, pero luego de un momento sale de su escondite y se adentra en el pasillo, donde a los pies de una escalera que daba al segundo piso, Isaac parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Que lamentable estampa, Lahey. Botado por una chica apenas dos semanas luego de empezar el curso —sonríe burlón, mientras el Hufflepuff da un respingo, mirando al otro.

En sus ojos ve el reconocimiento y luego la vergüenza, el enojo vibra más tarde, al desviar la mirada.

Ambos se conocen desde niños porque viven en el mismo barrio mágico en Londres. Nunca han sido amigos, pero siempre se han conocido. Jackson no cree haber compartido más de un puñado de frases con el de rubios cabellos ensortijados, así que en verdad no sabe qué hace allí.

—¿Qué quieres, Jackson? —dice luego de unos momentos el tejón, como si hubiese estado leyendo su mente y supiese que no tiene motivo alguno para estarle mirando desde lo alto.

Jackson se humedece los labios, pensativo. No entiende del todo la charla que ha tenido Allison Argent con él antes, pero sabe que puede sacarle provecho de alguna manera. Se puede sacar provecho de todas las situaciones.

—Si quieres recuperar a tu chica de McCall yo puedo ayudarte —fanfarronea, llamando la atención del tejón, aunque con la duda marcada en la mirada—, y solo tendrías que hacer una pequeña cosa por mí.

—… ¿qué?

—Votar por mi como capitán —sonríe Jackson con los brazos como jarras, ante la sorpresa de Isaac.

Con el favor de Boyd, Danny e Isaac (Liam obviamente tendría que votar por él) los entrenadores no tendrán más opción que aceptarle a él como capitán del equipo. Eso y ver a Isaac luciendo a la ex novia de McCall en su cara sería una venganza cojonuda por la derrota del año anterior. Solo tendrá que esperar un poco más y ya. Hasta Stilinski se arrepentiría de los puntos que hizo perder a Slytherin ese día.

 

* * *

 

El lunes justo antes de la hora de la cena el profesor Derek Hale clava en el tablón de anuncio la lista de los estudiantes seleccionados para el equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts junto con la convocatoria para el entrenamiento el sábado siguiente.

El enorme coro de alumnos que se forma en el Hall llama a Kira a acercarse, pero no tiene tiempo de leer cuando tiene encima el cuerpo cálido de Malia quien le abraza con fuerza, con una risa que casi parece ronroneo.

—¡Eres la nueva Buscadora, Kira! ¡Yo lo sabía!

La asiática ríe anonadada, devolviendo el abrazo y perdiéndose un momento en los ojos antinaturalmente brillantes de la chica. Su mirada distraída en el pequeño gesto de la Hufflepuff humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti, Malia.

—Desde el principio noté que eras especial —le contesta ella.

Ambas siguen abrazadas cuando una exclamación fuerte rompe el momento, girando a observar como un feliz y risueño Scott abraza por encima de los hombros a un aparentemente ofendido Stiles.

—¿Qué rayos se supone que hace un _“Asistente - Suplente General_ ”?

—Podrían acusarme de hacer spoilers, pero no sería algo así como ¿sirviente de Derek? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona Cora, ganándose otra exclamación ofendida de Stiles.

Kira no puede evitar reír más, mientras Malia le libera del abrazo y se acercan juntas para felicitar a Scott por su puesto como cazador, la asiática aprovechando de hacer un hueco y poder leer por fin el letrero.

Luego de un momento se aclara la garganta y llama la atención de los otros Gryffindor, apuntando al pie del pergamino, algo que probablemente nadie ha leído. Sus cejas elevadas en curiosidad.

—¿Es normal en Quidditch tener Co-Capitanes?

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Encontré tiempo para poder subir el capítulo hoy!
> 
> Este cap tiene una ausencia extrema de Derek, I know. No sé como fue que ocurrió eso. Solo que necesitaba con mi vida a Chris por aquí, es que lo amo tanto a él. Y Jackson también, teniendo su acercamiento a Isaac <3\. Curiosamente la pareja que va más rápido es Malia y Kira ¿quién lo diría?
> 
> Ya se sabe al menos cual será la posición de Stiles en el equipo ahahaha porque obviamente Cora tiene toda la razón <3 respecto a los co capitanes, no necesito dar nombres ¿no? seguro a Jackson le va a joder que Derek se le haya adelantado con eso ahahaha
> 
> Bueno, ahora si ya no habrá hasta el lunes o martes, así que espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. ¿Les he dicho lo mucho que amo los comentarios? <3 cada vez que recibo uno es como navidad, en serio! ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Asistente del Entrenador

Pasa todo el martes y el miércoles resistiendo el impulso de ir directamente hacia Derek y exigirle explicaciones por esa posición fantasma en la que apareció en el pergamino del equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts. No lo hace principalmente porque los ánimos entre los de sexto año no es el mejor en ese momento y Stiles se concentra en estar todo el día al lado de Scott, dándole un poco de apoyo moral frente a las miradas asesinas de los Slytherin, porque nadie puede explicarse como es que Jackson no es el capitán de Quidditch. El “ _único_ ” capitán, quiere decir, porque eso de los " _Co-capitanes_ " suena tan extravagante y nunca visto como lo de “ _Asistente–Suplente General_ ”. Seguro que Finstock y Derek se fumaron una buena para decidir eso.

Las pocas veces que se encuentra con la mirada del profesor de Transformaciones fuera de clases, Stiles le ignora. Quiere pensar que fue cosa de Finstock y no del Hale. Allison le ha dicho en el desayuno que no debería molestarse por la posición otorgada ya que, aunque todo el mundo sabe que el Quidditch se juega sin suplentes, el que le hayan escogido como Asistente le suena más por ser Campeón de Ajedrez por tres años consecutivos que por otra cosa.

Scott tampoco entiende que tiene que ver el Ajedrez con el Quidditch, cuando se lo comenta más tarde, pero por algún motivo las palabras de la chica tranquilizan a Stiles. Si, quizás eran sus estrategias las que querían, y lo de "Suplente" era solo porque estaban siendo un poco precavidos con lo de los trasladores internacionales y eso. Quizás Lydia vaticinase que Jackson acabaría incidido por uno, Merlín le escuchase.

Cuando la clase de Defensa llega a su fin el miércoles, Stiles se encuentra arreglando sus cosas al lado de Scott, animado al escucharle hablar sobre el entrenamiento del sábado sin la confusión que venía arrastrando desde el lunes a causa de la posición de “ _Co-Capitán_ ”, cuando un carraspeo desde el frente de la sala llama su atención justo antes de escuchar su apellido ser pronunciado.

—Stilinski. Espero que no haya olvidado que hoy debe cumplir su castigo —le recuerda el profesor Argent y Stiles no necesita mirarle para saber que sus ojos deben brillar complacidos.

—… claro que no, profesor —Stiles suspira mientras vuelve a dejar su bolso sobre la mesa, Scott dándole una palmadita de ánimo en el hombro, sonriendo de medio lado.

Por su lado pasa Lydia acompañada de Allison, la primera apenas dándole una mirada indiferente antes de salir del salón. Genial, justamente Defensa debían darla ese año con los Ravenclaw, se lamenta el chico. Ahora que pensaría la pelirroja de él, que era un busca problemas. Aunque siendo Jackson su novio, probablemente ya sabría de la pelea del sábado con los Slytherin. No había sido un secreto de todas formas.

—Te guardaremos de tu comida favorita si llegas tarde a la cena —le anima Kira, mientras Cora solo le saca la lengua, riendo socarronamente.

—Gracias, eres un encanto —le responde con sinceridad Stiles, viendo como todos sus amigos terminan saliendo y dejándole solo en el salón.

Sin saber si volver a sentarse o esperar parado, con su hiperactividad habitual el Gryffindor comienza a moverse incómodamente sobre sus pies, rascándose la nuca y suspirando de forma algo ruidosa al ver como el profesor Argent continuaba leyendo unos papeles sin prestarle ni la menor atención.

Han pasado casi cinco minutos (aunque Stiles siente que ha sido una hora) cuando finalmente el mago abre la boca, sin levantar su vista de los pergaminos en su mesa.

—Vas a cumplir tu castigo con el profesor Hale, Stilinski, así que dirígete hacia allá de inmediato.

Las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—¿ _Qué_? ¿Peter Hale? —el nombre es pronunciado con una mezcla de esperanza y a la vez temor, porque de alguna manera ambos profesores Hale eran malas noticias para él, por motivos distintos. Derek porque se odiaban mutuamente, y Peter porque… rayos, el tipo le daba miedo hasta en sus mejores días.

—Por supuesto que no. Derek Hale —Chris Argent lo mira como si a Stiles se le hubiese puesto la piel verde y las piernas se hubiesen transformado en una cola de pescado. Como si le pareciese absurda la idea de dejar solo a un estudiante con Peter Hale. Quizás fuese así.

—Pero… ¿el castigo no tenía que cumplirlo con usted? —Stiles no quiere pensar en cómo su pregunta suena más a una súplica, temiendo que el mayor se había dado cuenta de eso, volviendo a sus pergaminos.

—Pues resulta que yo no tenía ninguna tarea particular que ofrecerte y en cambio Derek tiene varios asuntos que cumplir. Así que te he “ _cedido_ ” —Argent suena divertido, antes de levantar ligeramente las cejas, apuntando con la pluma hacia la puerta en un mudo “ _Retírate_ ” que Stiles no se pierde.

Derrotado y molesto por como todo le sale mal, el Gryffindor se despide del profesor y camina con pasos lentos y pesados en dirección al salón de Transformaciones, aledaño al despacho de Derek. Si no supiese que hace mal para sus dientes, los chirriaría. Vale, quizás los chirrea un poco de todas formas en su camino a la horca.

¿Por qué todo el mundo parece obsesionado con empujarle hacia Derek Hale? Es una estupidez. Vale que durante sus cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts había tenido un crush gigante con el ayudante del profesor de Transformaciones y hermano de Cora, un crush casi tan grande como el que siente por Lydia Martin (lo que deja en claro la bisexualidad jamás mencionada de Stiles), sin embargo todo eso se había acabado en el mismo instante en que el Hale se había convertido en Profesor y había dejado latente el desprecio que sentía por él.

Quizás sus primeros años Derek Hale le había ignorado con la misma profesionalidad que lo hacía Lydia, sin embargo el año anterior ya no pudo seguir haciéndolo al tenerle en el salón e inevitablemente ver la pálida mano del chico en alto. Porque Transformaciones era la única clase en la que Stiles hacía y respondía preguntas, y no tenía nada que ver con el sexy hombre lobo que impartía la clase. Absolutamente nada que ver.

A lo mejor tenía un poquito que ver.

De cualquier forma no sirvió de nada. Desde la segunda semana de su quinto año, Derek ignoraba sus dudas, elegía alumnos aleatoriamente para responder las preguntas sin prestar atención a su mano alzada y jamás le dio un miserable punto, por perfectas que fueran sus Transformaciones. Stiles estaba a un paso de rendirse cuando antes de Navidad ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo. Algo que hizo que Scott y Derek se hicieran “ _Familia_ ” y que avivó la esperanza en Stiles de poder hacerse cercano a aquel por el que llevaba suspirando desde primer año. La esperanza no le duró demasiado.

—Adelante —dice la voz profunda de Derek antes que Stiles tenga tiempo de tocar la puerta, haciéndole maldecir en voz baja.

Había pensando en tomar un respiro antes de llamar, pero el maldito hombre lobo no le da oportunidad alguna. Stiles odia sus oídos super desarrollados y lo silenciosos que a veces son los licántropos. Un día Scott va a darle un paro cardíaco, puede jurarlo.

Entrando en el despacho del profesor de Transformaciones, Stiles se queda a dos pasos de la puerta, con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, sin avanzar más. Solo mirando al hombre al otro lado del escritorio que parece una absurda réplica de Chris Argent. Merlín, ¿es que todos los profesores hacían lo mismo tras sus clases? Verles revisar pergamino tras pergamino provoca la convicción aún más firme en Stiles de volverse Auror. Puede no ser un hombre lobo, pero necesita la acción en su vida. No va a morir de aburrimiento tras un escritorio.

—Ejém —llama luego de dos minutos sin que Derek le mirase—. El profesor Argent me envió. ¿Qué quieres?

Derek aun así se toma unos momentos más para revisar la redacción del pergamino en sus manos antes de hacerle una marca y dejarlo a un lado. Stiles por fin puede ver sus ojos y casi hubiese preferido no hacerlo porque su seguridad y pose chulesca comenzaba a diluirse bajo ese verde bosque.

—¿Por qué estás castigado? Chris no quiso decirme el motivo, por alguna razón —eleva una ceja Derek, mientras algo se remueve en el estómago de Stiles. Traga saliva, no queriendo demostrar debilidad porque sabe que el otro podría olerla. Reúne su enojo y trata de opacar con él cualquier otro aroma.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te lo diré? —le contra pregunta, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo a un costado de la puerta, antes de avanzar y sentarse descuidadamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, del otro lado de donde Derek está sentado. Tamborilea sus dedos en sus rodillas y alza las cejas—. ¿Tienes trabajo para mí o me voy? No me apetece perderme la cena solo por ver tus cejas bailarinas.

Como respuesta el ceño del hombre lobo de pronuncia aún más, abriendo un cajón y sacando un montón de pergaminos en blanco junto con un modelo y una lista. Solo le basta leer las primeras líneas para saber que es una autorización para que los padres o tutores den permiso a los estudiantes del equipo de Quidditch para salir del país por medio de Trasladores para los partidos del campeonato. Le sorprende un poco que el pergamino modelo estuviese con su nombre, pero pensó que tenía sentido. Su padre reconocería su letra si él escribía su propio documento de autorización.

—¿Tengo que escribir cada autorización? —pregunta un poco horrorizado, mirando los pergaminos en blanco. Eran tres hojas por cada estudiante, lo que haría la considerable cantidad de veintiún folios completos. Era como cuatro trabajos de pociones de una vez— ¿No puedo escribir uno, hacerle el hechizo _geminio_ y rellenar con los nombres?

No sabe para que pregunta en verdad, si sabe la respuesta con anticipación. La sonrisa burlona de Derek borra cualquier duda que pudiese tener.

—Es un castigo ¿no?

Maldito lobo sádico.

 

* * *

 

Luego de acabar de leer las redacciones de los alumnos de tercer año, Derek pasa hacia los folios de los de séptimo, pero solo ha leído dos cuando tiene que dejarlos a un lado. Por Romulus, ¿con esa redacción pensaban sacar una buena calificación en sus EXTASIS? Probablemente el año siguiente tendría que subir su exigencia a “ _Extraordinario_ ” en los TIMOs y no como ahora que estaba en “ _Supera las Expectativas_ ”.

Estirándose en su silla, el hombre se percata de que su despacho está silencioso. Muy silencioso. Y eso no sería extraño cualquier día, ya que él no es como la loca de Meredith Walker que tiene un piano encantado sonando todo el día en la sala de Adivinación o Marin Morell que tiene agua corriendo entre rocas en su despacho. Pero bueno, si era extraño esa noche, porque esa noche Stiles está allí.

Sentado al otro lado del escritorio casi como una estatua excepto por el movimiento sutil de su muñeca, Derek se fija por unos segundos en el movimiento de sus labios rosas, enrojecidos en un costado posiblemente por haberlos mordido un momento. Sus agudos oídos lupinos apenas pueden distinguir el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino, porque Stiles la mueve con habilidad suficiente para que se deslice casi sin tocarle, solo dejando la tinta caer en la hoja. Parece magia.

A Derek no le sorprende que luego de escribir tres documentos completos el Gryffindor ya no necesite observar el modelo para redactar los demás. Nadie duda de la inteligencia del chico, el problema es que a veces parece demasiado desinteresado en los temas estudiantiles como para aplicar esa inteligencia en sus clases. Prefería escribir en el examen de Aritmancia la historia de cierta práctica de tortura muggle llamada circuncisión, o algo así, a resolver los ejercicios que obviamente sabía. La mitad de los profesores no saben qué hacer con él y la otra mitad ya se ha rendido de intentar cualquier cosa.

Aun así, él sabe que no es el único que sabe del potencial de Stilinski. Chris es un ejemplo de ello. Para su molestia, su tío Peter es otro.

No sabe que es lo hizo (¿quizás bufó al pensar en Peter interesado en Stiles?), pero el estudiante parpadea un poco saliendo de su ensimismamiento para mirarle a la defensiva, alejando la pluma del folio a medio escribir.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles, con ese tono de inquietud y esa mirada desconfiada que hace gruñir a su lobo interior. Porque su lobo no acepta que el chico reaccione así frente a él. Esa actitud es un desafío para su lobo, el cual exigía sumisión. Eso es lo que quiere del Gryffindor.

Toma todo el autocontrol de Derek mantener a su bestia a raya cuando Stiles le mira de esa forma. Y del único modo en que puede responder es cortante.

—Si sigues te vas a perder toda la cena —gruñe el mayor, poniéndose de pie—. Déjalo ahí. Seguirás mañana.

—Mi castigo era solo por hoy —se queja Stiles, aunque se para sobre sus pies de igual modo, al parecer incómodo por la diferencia de estaturas según puede olerle.

—Sí, mañana no vendrás por castigo sino que por tu posición de asistente —responde en un gruñido más profundo, aunque solo para intentar ocultar lo complacido que se siente su lobo de saber que tendrá al muchacho al alcance de su mano muchas más veces durante ese año. Aunque Derek jamás se permitiese estirar el brazo.

La expresión de Stiles es ofendida, pero luego chasquea su lengua y termina por cerrar la tinta que ha estado utilizando, yendo por su mochila. Derek no se mueve, viendo cada uno de los movimientos del menor a la distancia. Puede saber que hablará antes incluso de escucharle.

—Así que… ¿voy a estar haciendo el trabajo que deberías hacer tú, como ayudante del entrenador? —pregunta de forma sarcástica Stiles, enviando ondas placenteras por la espina de Derek por su tono. Él solo parpadea, mirando la nuca del chico que no se gira a mirarle.

—No soy el ayudante de Finstock. Somos Co-Entrenadores.

—Ya —la forma lacónica en que responde el Gryffindor a su gruñido, hace que su piel picase. Sus colmillos molestan en su boca y Derek cierra sus párpados con fuerza. Seguramente brillan azules en ese momento. El desafío de Stiles no es bueno para su cordura—. ¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Porque querían? ¿O porque desconfiaban de dejar a un hombre lobo a cargo? Así como temían nombrar a Scott único capitán por su licantropía...

El tono molesto de Stiles se arrastra por el cuerpo de Derek y llega directo a la zona que no debería ir, haciéndole gruñir audiblemente mientras sus manos se aprietan en puños. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser un chico tan inteligente?

—Eso no es cierto —intenta mentir entredientes—. Tanto él como Jackson son…

—¡No me vengas con mierdas, Derek! yo sé bien cómo funciona este colegio, aunque Deaton sea el director —el que Stiles se girase a verle solo hace todo más difícil. La luz de las antorchas a un costado de la puerta choca contra su piel pálida creando sombras invitantes en su rostro, sus ojos brillando como la miel fresca, el gesto de enojo y ofensa en él llamándole. Enojo no por sí mismo, sino que por Scott. Por Cora. Por Derek. Por la manada de la que se siente parte, aunque Derek le haya insistido desde el día en que Scott fue mordido, que él, como humano, no pertenece a ellos. Su lobo quiso cambiar con una mordida eso en ese mismo instante—. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la discriminación contra los hombres lobo sigue y yo solo quiero que tu madre pueda triunfar bien en el Wizengamot y solucione las estúpidas políticas de una vez, porque esta mierda de _“No preguntes, no digas”_ no funcionó para los muggles y no funciona con vosotros tampoco. No lo merecen ¡joder!

El puño de Stiles golpea la pared de piedra y una oleada de aroma a dolor alcanza a Derek en un segundo. Al siguiente segundo el hombre lobo está a un lado del muchacho, sujetando su mano lastimada y tomando su dolor sin siquiera preguntar. Stiles apenas se ha sobresaltado al sentirle cerca, pero luego solo se ha dejado hacer mirando al suelo.

Derek sabe que en ese momento podría haber empujado al chico contra el muro y haber tomado todo lo que él y su lobo desean del Gryffindor. Sabe que no se le negaría a nada, puede oler su necesidad y su deseo, el aroma tan intoxicante que sus sentidos comienzan a nublarse mientras el dolor pasa hacia su cuerpo. No es ni lejos suficiente para acallar su propia necesidad, sin embargo es bastante para hacerle recordar que no puede. Aún no.

La expresión decepcionada de Stiles cuando le libera y retrocede le dice todo. El Gryffindor simplemente muerde sus labios y sale del despacho casi corriendo, quizás en dirección al Gran Comedor.

El hombre lobo solo puede rasguñar con sus garras la piedra, pegando en ella su frente caliente, maldiciendo su necesidad insana por el muchacho. Porque ya ni siquiera puede sentir el rumor de los pasos del estudiante, pero su lobo aún quiere salir corriendo tras él y devolverle al lugar a donde pertenece: sus brazos.

—Estoy jodido —gruñe bajito.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve impulso de Sterek y no pude más que dar un poquito de cercanía de estos dos uxu es que son tan lindos. Y creo que esto va a necesitar tag de +18 pronto *risita* ahahaha, nah, no creo.  
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Si quieren algo más de protagonismo para alguna pareja en especial díganmelo, todos los mensajitos y kudos me hacen muy feliz <3  
> ¡Ojalá les esté gustando!


	8. Problemas Paternales, Soluciones Maternales

Ese está siendo el entrenamiento más incómodo al que Isaac asistiese jamás. El ambiente tenso entre Jackson y Scott (con Stiles en medio) es algo que él nunca ha experimentado. Los entrenamiento de Quidditch de los Hufflepuff eran agradables, todos se esforzaban, pero las risas abundaban, los errores eran indicados sin violencia y, en general, había una sensación de camaradería que Isaac comienza a creer jamás tendrán en este equipo.

Siendo el único tejón del lugar, se siente bastante fuera de sitio. Ha probado acercarse a Danny, pero Jackson le ronda demasiado como para hacerle buena compañía. Desde que su plan para ser votado capitán se ha ido al traste, el Slytherin ni siquiera le ha mirado. Supone que no debería confiarse y que eventualmente le sacará en cara el haber escuchado como Allison ha roto con él porque… eso es lo que hacen los Slytherin ¿no? atacar las debilidades de los demás en los momentos menos esperados.

El sonido agudo del silbato del profesor Finstock los llama a todos al suelo, y su expresión habla fuerte y claro. Aunque no es necesario interpretar nada, porque no pierde tiempo antes de soltárselos en la cara.

—¡SON UNA PANDA DE INÚTILES! —grita el entrenador mientras parece crecer cincuenta centímetros— ¡Descoordinados, lentos y sin el menor instinto de vuelo! ¡Parecen una manada de trolles de montaña a los que subieron sobre escobas por primera vez! ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme en palabras simples que fue ese desastre?!

Nadie levanta la mano, naturalmente. Todos parecen encontrar el suelo muy interesante. De reojo Isaac puede ver que el profesor Hale se mantiene un poco aislado, pero tampoco parece complacido por el desempeño del grupo en el aire. Aunque el profesor de Transformaciones nunca se ve complacido por nada.

—Vergonzoso, increíblemente vergonzoso. Un paciente de la sala Janus Thickey tiene más habilidades psicomotrices que ustedes, gusarajos —gruñe Finstock, caminando hacia donde están Scott y Jackson, separados por Stiles y Danny—. ¡Los capitanes deben actuar como tales! Ordenen a sus compañeros, o lo único que conseguiremos en el partido contra Durmstrang será humillación. ¡Ustedes conseguirán humillación!

Isaac cierra un ojo al escuchar el sonido del golpe que le da a ambos capitanes en las nucas, aunque puede imaginar que es más sonoro que doloroso.

De todas formas lo entiende. Esa práctica ha sido una vergüenza. Le duele el estómago donde una bludger enviada por el Slytherin de cuarto le ha golpeado; ha chocado contra Kira mientras ella perseguía la Snitch casi cayéndose ambos de las escobas; y ha golpeado a Jackson con la Quaffle en el rostro, en un momento que este estaba discutiendo en siseos con Scott. Ha sido una catástrofe.

A su lado Boyd suelta un suspiro e Isaac solo puede darle un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, el que fue contestado con una diminuta sonrisa del fortachón Slytherin, ambos relacionados por tener a Erica Reyes en común.

El carraspeo del profesor Hale llama la atención de todo el mundo, al verle adelantar el lugar del profesor Finstock con un montón de pergaminos en las manos. No tiene idea de para que son, pero un mal presentimiento se instaura en la boca de su estómago mientras el hombre hace un gesto hacia Stiles, quien gruñe quitándole los pergaminos y comenzando a repartirlos entre los jugadores.

—Lo que Stilinski les está entregando es un formulario de autorización que sus padres o tutores deben firmar para permitirles realizar los viajes necesarios por motivo del torneo de Quidditch. En la primera hoja encontrarán la autorización jurada que debe ser firmada mágicamente y en los dos pergaminos adjuntos podrán ver el itinerario de los viajes, el cual está sujeto a cambios eventuales. Aseguren a sus padres y tutores que no perderán sus exámenes y que los trasladores utilizadores serán antes autorizados por el Ministerio —el hombre lobo parece verificar que todos tengan sus autorizaciones en las manos, antes de asentir y mirar a Finstock que gruñe.

—Más les vale traer eso firmado antes de que termine septiembre. Si por algún motivo no pueden viajar, tendrán que abandonar el equipo. ¡Ahora, a las duchas!

Todo el mundo comienza a moverse en dirección a los camerinos, pero Isaac solo pudo mirar hacia el cielo nublado de Escocia y soltar un pequeño gemido antes de apretar los párpados. Está en un problema.

 

* * *

 

Jackson está furioso. Jackson hierve en enojo. Jackson está, literalmente, a una gota de paciencia de enviarles un _cruciatus_ por el culo a Scott y su amiguito Stiles. En especial a su amiguito Stiles.

Desde que el pergamino de las posiciones de Quidditch apareció en el tablero, junto con el nombramiento de McCall y él como Co-Capitanes, toda su vida se ha ido a la mierda. Sus compañeros en Slytherin le miran con burla y desconfianza, Lydia le envía miraditas de decepción y los jodidos Gryffindor se ven tan felices como si fuese Navidad ya. Jackson haría una parrillada con todos los leones como plato principal, si pudiese.

Su perfecto plan de reunir votos para ser nombrado capitán se ha ido al basurero en diez segundos. Lo peor es que fuera de Danny, no tiene gran apoyo en el equipo. Boyd es bastante independiente, Dunbar le tiene cierta saña (parte de él no puede culparle por eso) e Isaac prefiere no encontrarse con sus ojos, probablemente avergonzado aún del episodio con Argent. Eso le deja con un solo aliado en contra de McCall, quien tiene de su parte tanto a la buscadora, Yukimura, como a su siamés Stiles, que por la orden de Finstock practicaría con ellos a pesar de no ser titular oficialmente.

Nada de eso tiene sentido para Jackson, el cual no se había imaginado para nada el desastre descoordinado que son cuando soñó el 1ro de septiembre con ser el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Ahora es el _Co-Capitán_ de un grupo que no se puede denominar equipo. Lo peor es que Finstock tiene razón, son patéticos y si siguen así para cuando tengan que enfrentar a los equipos de las otras escuelas van a ser humillados. ¡Internacionalmente!

Jackson no va a permitir eso. De ser necesario, va a conseguir que echen del equipo a McCall y Stilinski, pero va a ganar ese estúpido campeonato, así como su apellido es Whittemore.

Está caminando hacia las mazmorras después de alejarse de las duchas antes de usar una maldición imperdonable y acabar en Azkaban por culpa de los Gryffindor, cuando escucha un murmullo bajo en un pasillo que se le hace familiar. Observa la armadura a uno de los costados y recuerda que es donde encontró la semana anterior a Lahey con Argent, su curiosidad atacándole una vez más, para toparse al tejón sentado en la misma escalinata que antes, aún con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, la escoba apoyada en el muro y los papeles de la autorización en la mano. Su rostro parece compungido antes de darse cuenta que Jackson está allí, ocultando los papeles de su vista, de forma absurda. ¿Por qué no querría que los viese? Jackson tiene una copia igual.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? —pregunta antes de poder meditar si vale la pena involucrarse en eso. Hace un momento estaba pensando en que va a unir el equipo de Quidditch aunque sea a la fuerza y, bueno, Lahey es parte del equipo. Un tejón sensiblero, pero un miembro del equipo.

El rubio Hufflepuff le mira desconfiado por la pregunta, pero luego niega con la cabeza, mirando sus rodillas.

Jackson tiene el impulso de enviarle a la mierda e irse. No está de humor para estar perdiendo su tiempo con un tejón súbitamente mudo que mira con ojos de cachorro su solicitud de permiso. No es como si sus padres fuesen a decirle que no…

—Oh… —el sonido escapa de los labios del Slytherin, cuando su mente se coge de un recuerdo, cuando las palabras de su madre y la vista que su cuarto le da de la casa de los Lahey le dan el conocimiento de lo que probablemente hace que Isaac mire con esos ojos el pergamino—. Oh —repite, rascando su nuca.

Los problemas de familia, son de familia, Jackson siempre lo ha pensado así. A él jamás se le ocurriría ir por allí ventilando sus problemas y supone que todo el mundo es igual, nadie quiere que se revelen las partes oscuras o débiles de tu vida. Por eso es que Jackson jamás le comentó a nadie sobre lo que veía en ocasiones a través de las ventanas de los Lahey en los veranos. No es su problema y si Isaac quisiera ayuda lo diría ¿no? Así que guardó silencio, ni siquiera pensó en ello si podía. Y así, cuando veía a Isaac en los pasillos en Hogwarts o en clases no veía al pobre chico que era golpeado por su padre en la casa del lado de la suya, sino que veía al rubio tejón que jugaba como cazador y ya. Era más sano para todos.

Ahora viendo la mirada del chico la pequeña duda se prenda de su pecho.

—… ¿crees que no va a firmar la autorización? —pregunta luego de unos momentos, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Ambos chicos se miran fijamente unos instantes, antes de que Isaac apartase los ojos y soltase una risa amarga, cogiendo los pergaminos y agitándolos un poco.

—Ni siquiera ha firmado mi autorización para ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana, aunque llevo tres años suplicándolo —replica con la mirada perdida para luego chasquear la lengua y ponerse de pie, pasando por el lado de Jackson sin mirarle—. Está bien. Encontrarán otro cazador. No es como si fuese a romper el equilibrio del equipo por no estar. En primer lugar no hay equilibrio en el equipo —medio bromea el tejón, marchándose.

Jackson se queda mirando a su espalda fijamente hasta que desaparece al doblar por el pasillo. Algo le molesta, le molesta mucho. Se lleva una mano a la boca, frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia la escalinata donde el chico ha estado sentado antes. ¿Por qué se siente tan incómodo ante la idea de que el chico salga del equipo? Es un potencial aliado yéndose, sí. ¿Y si nombran a otro Gryffindor como cazador? Su posibilidad de ser capitán único estaría perdida.

… no, no es eso lo que le molesta.

Está todo el resto del sábado pensando en eso y el domingo también. Ni siquiera presta atención a Lydia durante la cena, la que se molesta con él, pero Jackson sigue sintiendo esa sensación incómoda mientras mira a la distancia a Lahey hablar con la rubia prefecta de Hufflepuff y novia de Boyd.

Apenas ve a Hale ponerse de pie, Jackson abandona a su novia y le sigue hacia la salida. No le sorprende verle esperarle con una ceja alzada, los sentidos lupinos supone.

—Necesito hablar cont… usted —se corrige en el último momento, sintiendo que su incomodidad se libera un poco por la expectativa de al menos hacer _algo_.

 

* * *

 

Luego de su charla con Jackson Whittemore Derek no ha podido dormir, en parte por la luna llena del día siguiente, en parte por los pensamientos que se conglomeran en su mente. Con el lobo alborotado ha acabado por ir a correr al Bosque Prohibido para a las tres de la madrugada salir de las protecciones de los terrenos en dirección a Hogsmeade y aparecerse directamente en la mansión Hale en Surrey.

La magia familiar le reconoce dándole el paso sin problemas y pronto tiene a su madre yendo a su encuentro preocupada, con una esponjosa bata color crema envolviendo sus curvas generosas. Derek no ha querido preocuparla, pero el abrazo maternal es recibido casi con alivio. No ha sabido cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que lo obtiene.

Talia le dice que su padre ha salido con Laura esa noche. Es lo que siempre hacen en las noches previas a la Luna Llena, buscar por omegas salvajes para ponerles a salvo tanto a ellos mismos como al resto de las personas. Si ellos les encuentran antes que los cazadores, es más de una vida la que pueden salvar, porque aunque ahora las políticas exigiesen a los cazadores usar fuerza no letal, todos saben que eso no es siempre respetado.

Con una taza de humeante café servido por uno de los elfos de la mansión, Derek cuenta a su madre su dilema. Le cuenta sobre como Jackson le ha hablado de Isaac, de la clase de vida que vivía, del maltrato que ha observado y la mirada de temor del tejón al ver los papeles de autorización para el equipo. Jackson ha querido que Derek hablase con el Director y los profesores le autorizasen por si mismos al viaje, pero Derek sabe que eso no se puede. Quizás si Isaac fuese huérfano, pero no con uno de sus padres vivos.

—… entonces, pensé —Derek traga saliva, sintiéndose desnudo ante los ojos sabios de su madre, pero continuando—; pensé en que si lo _convertía_ la tutela del chico ya no sería de su padre solamente, sino que también sería del Clan. Pensé que eso permitiría que tú firmases sus papeles, como Alfa, y así Isaac no estaría obligado a regresar con su padre ni en navidad ni en las vacaciones de verano. Sería una forma de protegerlo —el hombre lobo habla rápidamente, como temiendo que la mujer fuese a interrumpirle, y de alguna forma se siente otra vez como un adolescente justificándose a sí mismo. Ante el silencio de la morena, Derek mira a su taza de café y deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Supongo que no crees que sea una buena idea. Yo tampoco en sí, pero…

—Habla con el chico primero, Derek. Habla con él y si luego de hablarlo, aún crees que es una buena idea, cuéntale todo. Lo bueno y lo malo de ser un hombre lobo. Tiene 16 años, puede decidir por sí mismo —le sonríe Talia, sorprendiendo al más joven. Derek traga saliva y de pronto se encuentra dejando la taza en la mesa de centro y empujándose contra los brazos de su alfa, sintiendo como su lobo se tranquilizaba ante el aroma y la calidez de la mujer. Ella ríe un poco, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el verte actuar de forma tan protectora con tus estudiantes. Al comienzo dudé si era la mejor opción para ti el ser profesor, por tu timidez…

—No soy tímido, mamá —gruñe Derek ahogadamente, frotando su nariz en el cuello de la mujer, la que ríe de nuevo, palmeando su nuca.

—Oh, sí que lo eres, lobito. ¿Qué es lo que me dice tu hermana que aún no eres capaz de robarle un beso a tu compañero? Han pasado casi 6 años desde que le encontraste. Eso es timidez, querido —ríe de nuevo la alfa, mientras Derek se suelta con suavidad del abrazo, gruñendo un poco. El sonrojo apenas luciéndose entre su barba.

—No voy a hablar de ese tema.

Talia parece encontrar aún más divertida su terquedad, pero se lo permite palmeando su rodilla con cariño. Derek le dedica la mirada más cálida de la que es capaz de disponer, antes de carraspear un poco, volviendo a tomar su café y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—Entonces… si decido que es una buena idea… ¿lo aceptarás en la manada? —pregunta solo por dejar el tema perfectamente claro. Su madre le sonríe de medio lado, irguiéndose ligeramente y exudando energía alfa por cada poro.

—Eres mi beta directo, Derek. Tus mordidos son mis betas también, así como lo son los de Peter —indica, refiriéndose claramente a Scott. Derek asiente en aprobación—. Lo único que pido es que seas sabio en el momento de ofrecer la mordida. Sé que tu tío suele decir que es un “ _regalo_ ” —la alfa le quita importancia con la mano, como si las palabras de su hermano se las pudiese llevar el viento con ese gesto—; sin embargo además de un regalo también es una responsabilidad, y si esta responsabilidad se descuida, se puede transformar en una maldición. Nunca olvides esto ni dejes que tus mordidos lo olviden —la severidad en el rostro de Talia no deja espacio a discusiones y de todas formas Derek tampoco le discutiría. Es la verdad.

Madre e hijo se quedan juntos todas las horas que faltan hasta que su padre y Laura regresan sin novedades. No han encontrado el aroma a ningún omega en kilómetros a la distancia, lo que es una buena noticia para Surrey. Los cuatro juntos disfrutan de un desayuno de madrugada, servido por los elfos, y juntos reciben el amanecer.

Derek se despide de su hermana mayor y sus padres antes de que den las siete, para tener tiempo de volver al colegio y prepararse para sus clases. Le da un abrazo varonil a su padre, recibe un golpe en las costillas de parte de Laura y cuando abraza a su madre ya estaba extrañándola, incluso antes de soltarle.

—Actúa con sabiduría y sigue protegiendo a tus estudiantes como lo has hecho hasta ahora —le pide su alfa besando la frente del profesor, antes de sonreír de una forma juguetona, susurrándole inútilmente al oído, ya que su esposo y Laura obviamente pueden oírles—; y por el amor a Remus ¡besa de una vez al hijo de Stilinski!

—¡Mamá!

Cuando Derek se desaparece de regreso a Hogsmeade aún puede sentir las mejillas calientes y escuchar las risas de su familia en sus oídos.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo nuevo rapidito, porque la inspiración cuando ataca hay que agarrarla fuerte y no dejarle ir.  
> Cielos, amo a Talia. Disfruté tanto el momento familiar ¡y por fin se destapó la situación! Stiles es el compañero de Derek <3 ahora, el porque Derek no ha hecho ningún movimiento hacia él, creo que no es tan difícil de adivinar.  
> Tuvimos un poquito de Isaac y Jackson aquí, y espero que Jackson se esté redimiendo de aquellos que le odiaban. Vamos, que sigue siendo él y un Slytherin mal genio y todo, pero... bueno, es él. Ya veremos más pronto.  
> Tengo el próximo capítulo casi listo ahahahaha quizás si me convencen lo subo a la noche, en vez de esperar a mañana ;D ¡gracias por sus comentarios y por leer! <3


	9. Consuelos y Aullidos

Cuando llega a la Sala de Transformaciones Stiles puede ver que los chicos de cuarto siguen allí, intentando des transformar los adefesios que han conseguido, porque si el objetivo era transfigurar una taza, como imagina… urgh. Por ahí ha visto un caldero de porcelana y eso ha sido lo más cercano a una taza en ese salón.

Decide esperar apoyado en la pared hasta que los alumnos comienzan a salir. Hay Hufflepuff y Slytherin en esa clase y tiene sentido, piensa. Al menos uno de los Ravenclaw habría conseguido hacerlo.

Cuando ya nadie sale del salón, Stiles vuelve a asomarse por la puerta, encontrando a Derek haciendo desaparecer algunas de las “ _tazas_ ” que quedaron atrás. Su movimiento con la varita es casi violento con las creaciones especialmente horribles. Stiles no puede evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —pregunta la voz profunda del hombre lobo, mirándole de reojo, mientras continúa su trabajo.

La risa de Stiles se corta de cuajo, bufando mientras se interna en el salón, intentando adivinar que eran esos objetos al comienzo antes de ser transformados. No, no puede adivinar. Son tan deformes que es imposible.

—No es como si quisiera estar aquí —habla chorreando sarcasmo. Dejarle bien claro al arrogante Hale que no está por gusto allí es lo primordial—. Estaba saliendo de Aritmancia cuando Finstock me envió hacia acá. Me dijo que tenía que ayudarte con las solicitudes de los trasladores para el Ministerio —se encoge de hombros el Gryffindor, apretando con un dedo una de las esponjosas " _tazas_ ", la que suelta un suspiro casi humano. Joder, con los chicos de cuarto.

—Las solicitudes no se pueden enviar hasta tener todos los permisos de los padres —indica la voz de Derek y cuando Stiles le observa le encuentra con el ceño marcado, pero no de enojo sino que de algo más. Él duda, abre la boca e va a decir algo, pero luego se calla, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Finstock dijo que daba igual, que obvio que todos iban a firmar…

¿Por qué Derek parece tan contrariado? Ver su expresión preocupada remueve algo en el pecho de Stiles. No es justo que solo con esa expresión pueda borrar todo su enfado de un plumazo. Es demasiado para un lunes por la tarde.

—Derek…

—Profesor Hale ¿me llamó?

La que fuese a decir Stiles es interrumpido por la voz de otro alumno desde la puerta de la sala. Le ha reconocido, así que al ver a Isaac no se sorprende, aunque si se cuestiona por qué Derek le ha llamado. Girándose a ver al mayor se percata de que luce incómodo, como si no hubiese querido que ambos estudiantes se encontrasen allí ¿qué diablos?

Conteniendo las ganas de cruzarse de brazos y pedir explicaciones, Stiles ve como Isaac hacia una seña de saludo en su dirección, antes de dirigirse hacia el maestro, expectante. El Gryffindor también está esperando. Derek debe hablar pronto, porque si no…

—Sí, Lahey. Pasa a mi despacho. Stilinski, no te preocupes por las solicitudes de los trasladores. Ya las haré yo —Derek camina directo hacia su despacho, dejando a Stiles con la palabra en la boca.

Isaac solo se despide de él antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, y Stiles puede jurar que hay cierta burla en su mirada cuando lo hace.

Molesto por haber perdido su tiempo esperando a que la clase de Derek acabase para ser abandonado (pero no porque el hombre se encerrase con Lahey, a él que le importaba eso para nada), Stiles sale del salón cerrando con un portazo y se dirige hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Maldito Derek y condenado Finstock que le hace gastar sus energías inútilmente. Maldito Lahey también por meterse en medio. ¿No le basta con robarle la novia a Scott sino que ahora le roba a Derek a él también?

… no, él no ha pensado eso.

—¡Maldición! —patea la pared de un costado del cuadro de la mujer gorda, cuando una risa se escucha de tras él, viendo como Theo se acerca sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero no te enfades con la pared si te olvidaste de la contraseña, Stiles. Solo debes pedirla con amabilidad y yo puedo dártela. Puedo darte _lo que quieras_ —agrega moviendo las cejas juguetonamente, mientras Stiles bufa, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No me he olvidado de la contraseña, idiota —Stiles pronuncia el “ _Duende Calabacín_ ” que es la contraseña esa semana y se mete en la Torre antes que el otro chico.

Un día de esos va a estar realmente enojado con el mundo e va a caer en las garras de Theo Raeken, se teme. Es como vaticinar su propia muerte, pero puede notar como Theo, a pesar de que Stiles sigue desconfiando de él, poco a poco se va abriendo paso en su dirección.

« _A lo mejor entonces el idiota de Derek se arrepienta de echarme por encerrarse con desabridos tejones rubios en su despacho_ » piensa, pero de inmediato se lamenta de su pensamiento, dejándose caer sobre Scott que leía una historieta muggle en un sillón rojo, pero que no tiene problemas para mimar a su amigo sin preguntas.

Al menos siempre va a tener a Scott, se consuela.

 

* * *

 

En ese momento Allison daría un brazo por poder estar en otro lugar, pero es lunes y eso significa que debe ir a tomar el té con su madre sí o sí. No es que no ame a Victoria, porque lo hace y mucho, pero hay veces que no puede con todo lo que la mujer le lanza encima. No puede con su mirada penetrante y cuestionadora, y si ha aprendido _Oclumancia_ con su padre practicando hasta el desfallecimiento ha sido solo para mantener su mente protegida de las habilidades de _Legeremancia_ de la mujer.

Simplemente siente que nada en ella está a la altura de lo que Victoria Argent desea de su hija y que quizás nunca lo estará. Puede esforzarse en sacar las mejores notas en sus asignaturas, con la inestimable ayuda de Lydia, pero no son solo grados inmejorables lo que su madre desea. Cada té de los lunes viene con conversaciones sobre tal o cual cazador joven de los Argent o de otro grupo de cazadores, sobre las habilidades o sus rostros libres de cicatrices (no por mucho tiempo, posiblemente). Todos los tés vienen acompañados de los insultos solapados hacia los romances adolescentes, vienen con charlas sobre la supremacía moral de los magos cazadores y lo terrible que es que Talia Hale esté sumando más adeptos que el abuelo Gerard en el Wizengamot.

Está equivocada. Allison daría sus dos brazos con tal de poder estar en otro lugar.

—Pero quizás ella tenga razón en algunas cosas —se atreve a hablar la Gryffindor por encima de su taza de té de violetas. Sus pestañas parpadeando por la humedad, pero sin mirar a su madre—. Quiero decir, nunca he visto al profesor Derek fuera de sí. No creo que pierda el control jamás.

El sonido de la porcelana chocando al Victoria dejar su taza en el plato, sobresalta a Allison, la que mira tímidamente a la mujer de cabello rojo frente a ella. Puede ver las arrugas de disgusto en su rostro, pero como perfecta Slytherin, Victoria no grita sus iras. Dejará que el veneno se deslizase gota a gota.

—Una bestia siempre es una bestia, Allison. Puede que tenga un collar y una correa, pero la sed de sangre está allí. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre le mantiene un ojo siempre encima a Derek y Peter Hale? Porque sabe que en cualquier momento la correa de Deaton puede soltarse y no queremos lamentar una desgracia —las piernas de la mujer se cruzan, mientras su tono se vuelve casi suspirante, como si realmente lamentase la idea de cualquiera de los Hale descontrolándose—. Del mismo modo que sería lamentable si alguno de los estudiantes licántropos fuese el que perdiese el control.

Allison sabe que no lo lamentaría. Sabe que su madre sería la primera en meter una bala de acónito en la frente de los lobos si algo así llega a ocurrir, no importándole si es un adulto o un adolescente. Se lo ha dicho el año anterior, cuando le amenazó para que terminase con Scott. La chica tuvo que beberse el té caliente aunque se quemase la garganta, para que su malestar no se demostrase en su rostro.

Parte de ella sabe que su padre no piensa como Victoria. Ha podido notar en más de una ocasión cierto aire de camaradería con Derek Hale. No cree que su madre mintiese tampoco, probablemente Chris siempre mantuviese un ojo sobre los lobos del colegio, pero probablemente el puñal de plata cubierto de acónito en su cintura esté allí por costumbre más que por esperanza de ser utilizado, a diferencia de su madre que no oculta el hecho de tener al menos cinco especies de acónito creciendo en macetas en su oficina, aguardando a ser necesarias.

—Así que… ¿has roto con el chico Lahey? Es una pena, tu padre decía que es uno de sus mejores estudiantes —comenta de pronto Victoria, sobresaltando a Allison—. Un Hufflepuff como Chris, podría haber sido un buen esposo.

—Mamá —reclama en tono bajo la chica, observando como su madre bebe de su taza, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sabe que Victoria no lamenta su rompimiento.

—¿Y por qué rompieron? No duraron ni tres semanas, por lo que puedo decir. ¿Acaso es el hecho de que esté en el equipo de Quidditch con McCall lo que…?

—¡Mamá, basta! —le interrumpe Allison, poniéndose de pie con las mejillas arreboladas, sintiendo cosquillas molestas en todo su cuerpo. Puede sentir la _Legeremancia_ de su madre intentando derribar sus barreras mentales. Victoria no hace ningún gesto de arrepentimiento ante su mirada acusadora—. No estoy volviendo con Scott si eso es lo que temes. Los motivos por los que rompí con Isaac son solo míos. Tengo 17 años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no te necesito hurgando en mi mente para decidir por mí si son buenas o malas.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte, hija —le habla la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, pero Allison retrocede, negando, alejándose de los silloncitos del despacho de Alquimia.

—Lo sé… pero… déjame ¿quieres? Lo siento, nos vemos luego —murmura la chica saliendo de allí antes de sentir que se ahoga en los ojos de su madre. Su taza a medio tomar a un costado de una galleta mordisqueada.

Siente la visión nublada por las lágrimas, el pecho contrito como si sus propias costillas apretasen a posta sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Puede recordar como su madre había parecido tranquila el año anterior al saber que estaba saliendo con Scott hasta que en uno de sus citas de té descubrió por _Legeremancia_ que era un hombre lobo. Hasta ese momento Allison nunca había sabido que su madre leía su mente en ocasiones y se sintió tan violada que no volvió a mirarla al rostro en semanas. Continuó saliendo con Scott, por supuesto. Su padre siempre había sabido la naturaleza del chico, desde que había sido mordido, así que no les quitaba el ojo de encima aunque nunca se interpuso. Allison fue feliz, realmente quería al moreno y pensó que eso sería así para siempre… hasta que su madre le mostró las fotografías del último omega salvaje que la partida del abuelo Gerard había encontrado.

Las palabras de Victoria siguen en su cabeza, aún cuatro meses después, clavándose como agujas en su vientre. « _Si esto se lo hizo a un lobo cualquiera ¡imagínate lo que podría hacerle a uno que se atreve a poner sus garras en su pequeña nieta!_ ». Allison habría vomitado ahí mismo y su madre no hubiese mostrado compasión con ella. Sus uñas se habían clavado en sus hombros a través de la túnica, dejando medias lunas sobre su piel, mientras le miraba a los ojos y le daba su consejo. Su orden.

Allison rompió con Scott antes de los TIMOs sin grandes explicaciones. Aguantando su mirada adolorida y vulnerable, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas. Porque Victoria puede estar equivocada en muchas cosas, pero en eso tenía razón. Una vez que las vacaciones llegasen, los muros de Hogwarts no podrían mantener a Scott a salvo de su abuelo Gerard. Nada lo podría mantener a salvo. Solo ella, rompiendo con él.

Unos brazos detienen su huida, mientras se aleja del despacho de su madre. Al comienzo piensa que su suerte es tan terrible que será algún Slytherin, como Jackson, o peor aún y serán los brazos de Scott, porque en ese momento no tiene fuerza para resistirse a ellos. Pero no, por un momento el mundo le da un respiro y es el perfume de Lydia el que le recibe cuando toma una bocanada de oxígeno.

—Ya, ya. Siempre me he preguntado qué clase horrible de té tiene tu madre, para dejarte en tan mal estado luego de las visitas —las manos pequeñas de la pelirroja por debajo de sus brazos es lo único que la sostiene de caer sobre sus rodillas.

Allison suelta una risa lamentable, antes de seguir a la Ravenclaw a donde sea que le esté llevando, para acabar ambas en el suelo de piedra, ella llorando y Lydia peinando su cabello con los dedos, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Un “ _gracias_ ” escapa de sus labios, mientras la oscuridad inunda poco a poco el salón abandonado al que la otra chica le ha llevado, pero Lydia solo le chista, sin dejar de acariciar consoladoramente su cabello. Van a perderse la cena, pero Allison no encuentra energía para preocuparse por ello, tan cómoda como está en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

 

* * *

 

La moteada lechuza de su padrastro se aleja por el cielo oscuro luego de que Liam le enviase de regreso a casa con una nota de agradecimiento por haber firmado su autorización para los viajes del torneo. El hombre está emocionado por ser Liam el seleccionado más joven del equipo y su madre está feliz porque ha pasado casi un mes de clases y aún no ha recibido ninguna carta ni del director ni de su jefe de casa por haberse metido en algún problema. Ella cree que ambas cosas están relacionadas, y Liam debe reconocer que quizás sea así.

Si bien el Quidditch siempre ha sido su pasión, los roces constantes con sus compañeros le quitaban la mayoría de la emoción al deporte. Cada uno de sus errores era recordado por semanas por los Slytherin, así que siempre estaba nervioso sobre su escoba. La expectativa de que eso sea distinto este año le ha mantenido excitado y tranquilo al mismo tiempo, según ha mencionado Mason.

El primer entrenamiento del nuevo equipo ha sido un majestuoso desastre, pero aun así ha sido más entretenido que los brutales entrenamientos de las serpientes. Al menos Isaac Lahey no le ha enviado una maldición con su varita por el golpe con la bludger y la guapa Kira solo ha reído cuando casi han chocado en un momento. Su coordinación con Boyd es aceptablemente buena, llevando ya años jugando en el mismo equipo, así que lo perdonasen si tiene esperanzas. Él si cree que pueden llegar a ser buenos… al menos si el par de Co-Capitanes dejan de lanzarse comentarios venenosos cada diez segundos.

Apoyado en la barandilla del puente del castillo, Liam pierde su mirada en el brillo pálido de la Luna Llena. Probablemente ya no son horas de estar fuera, la cena ha terminado hacía ya mucho rato, pero los martes por la mañana el cuarto año tiene dos horas libres, así que puede darse el lujo de desvelarse por un día. La noche es fresca para ser casi octubre.

Está ya a punto de decidir regresar a las mazmorras de Slytherin cuando cuatro figuras capturan su atención, caminando desde el castillo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. A causa de la distancia no puede ver claramente quienes son, pero la forma de moverse de uno de ellos le trae a la mente de inmediato a Scott McCall, sorprendiéndole. ¿Cómo es que se ha fijado tanto en la forma de caminar del Co-Capitán Gryffindor como para pensar que esa figura es él? Molesto consigo mismo, considera la opción de acusarles, ya que obviamente es una flagrante violación a las normas el salir tan de noche y en esa dirección, pero luego decide que para empezar no está seguro de si es McCall, y aunque lo fuese, no le odia lo bastante para hacerse un chivato. Eso y que tendría que reconocer que él también estaba fuera de la cama, siendo casi media noche.

Dándoles una última mirada a las figuras que acaban por desaparecer de su vista, Liam enfila hacia el castillo, rápido pero sin correr. Piensa en que ojalá no fuese a encontrarse ni con Peeves ni con algún profesor, cuando a la distancia un inconfundible aullido se escucha, atravesando su espina dorsal.

Las pestañas del Slytherin aletean en confusión, girándose hacia el bosque mientras su corazón late con rapidez. Solo puede ver la oscura arboleda, bañada en la luz plateada de la Luna. Pero no lo ha soñado. Eso ha sido un aullido de lobo.

Mirando hacia el cielo, a la redondez perfecta del astro, los recuerdos de lo aprendido el año anterior en Defensa llegan a su mente con ferocidad. Pensando en los Hale, Liam traga saliva, porque de pronto siente la garganta seca por la idea, la expectativa de que sea Scott McCall quien caminase junto a otras figuras hacia el bosque en una noche de Luna Llena.

Si corre hacia las puertas del castillo nadie puede culparle, porque mientras lo hace otro aullido resuena a la distancia.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más simplemente porque si <3  
> Ya se ha revelado porque Allison rompió con Scott, aunque era un poco obvio creo yo (y lo insinuó en el rompimiento con Isaac), pero quería poner un poco lo perra que es su madre. En serio ¿qué ve Chris en ella? *lloriquea* Crearía un OC únicamente para que se robe a Chris, lo juro (?)  
> No hay mucho misterio en quienes son las figuras que Liam ve, pero por si alguien tiene la duda son Derek, Scott, Cora e Isaac. Peter no se une a los entrenamientos de los chicos, así que es Derek el encargado de vigilar a los pimpollos. Theo y Malia no son parte de la Manada Hale, así que tampoco están en ese grupo, aunque eso no significaba que no salgan esa noche, solo que Liam no los vio (y menos mal volvió pronto al castillo, cosito).  
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos! Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo <3  
> PD: ¿Alguien más sintió deseos de apapachar a Stiles por sus celos? Cosito <3


	10. No, gracias...

Al siguiente sábado de entrenamiento ya es octubre y Finstock exige que todos dejen en sus manos los permisos antes de subir a sus escobas para la “ _penosa demostración_ ” de esa semana. Kira no puede objetarle en realidad, porque la semana anterior si fue algo torpe tanto ella como sus compañeros. De todas formas el Quidditch le parece divertido, ha leído más sobre él y oído algunos partidos grabados que tiene Stiles en vinillos y al final acaba por decidir que fue una buena idea el presentarse a la prueba.

Aún puede sentir el codazo de Malia y su coqueto “ _Te lo dije_ ”.

Cuando entrega al profesor su permiso firmado por su madre, la chica no se pierde de la sonrisa brillante de Isaac Lahey al dejar el suyo después, como tampoco de la mirada que el rubio le dirige al profesor Hale, una mirada que rayaba la adoración.

« _Vaya_ » no puede evitar pensar, alzando las cejas con diversión. El Huffflepuff no estaba siendo nada sutil con sus emociones si ella, siendo una kitsune sin sentidos físicos demasiado desarrollados, podía darse cuenta de eso.

El otro que no estaba siendo nada sutil, pero esta vez con su ira, era Stiles. Estaba de pie tercamente a un lado de Scott, quien le abrazaba con un brazo por el cuello susurrando a su oído algo que Kira no alcanzaba a oír. No sabía porque Stiles estaba tan enfadado, pero lo había estado desde el lunes, y según Malia eso era un record de mal humor para el Gryffindor al que Kira se había acostumbrado a escuchar riendo y bromeando casi todo el tiempo.

Pensando en la chica, Kira miró con interés hacia las graderías, no tardando en encontrarla a un lado de Erica y Mason Hewitt, amigo de Liam Dunbar. No pudo resistir a saludarla con el brazo, siendo correspondida enseguida por la chica coyote. Luego de que Malia le instase a presentarse a las pruebas habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. La chica se sentaba con ella en las clases que compartían y se colaba en la mesa de Gryffindor a la cena, sin importarle ser mirada feo por los otros leones. A veces parecía que a la Hufflepuff solo le preocupaba lo que Kira pensase, y eso era... adorable.

Un día Kira le confesó sobre su naturaleza, tímida y temerosa por la reacción de la rubia, pero solo consiguió que le dijese un " _Lo sabía_ " mordiendo una manzana y cambiando sus ojos al antinatural brillo azulado. Ninguna había hablado más, pero Malia había cogido su mano minutos más tarde, y eso había bastado.

Con un subidón de energía por el recuerdo, Kira se montó en su escoba al primer silbato de Finstock y le dio veinte segundos de ventaja a la snitch antes de lanzarse tras ella, esforzándose por atraparla mientras esquivaba bludgers y jugadores, intentando no pensar en nada más que no fuese la dorada pelotita alada.

… algo que fue realmente difícil luego de unos minutos.

Por algún motivo la lucha de la semana anterior por la supremacía entre Scott y Jackson había encontrado un tercer contrincante ese sábado y ahora era una batalla sin cuartel entre los tres cazadores. Liam y Boyd se esforzaban por mantener las bludgers fuera del camino de los cazadores, mientras estos se peleaban de un lado de la cancha al otro, para marcar en los aros de Danny y de Stiles, indistintamente.

Fue cuando Isaac empujó brutalmente a Scott contra Kira en un momento casi haciéndola caer que un silbato detuvo el entrenamiento. Todos se sorprendieron al notar que no había sido Finstock quien les había detenido, sino que Derek.

Los tres cazadores bajaron bufando y enviándose miradas venenosas entre ellos, mientras el resto de los miembros del equipo solo parecían aturdidos. Kira miró hacia Stiles, pero este se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado como ella mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

El profesor Hale no parecía desconcertado. Parecía furioso. Cuando habló lo hizo en siseos bajos que provocó que a su kitsune se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo.

—No me interesa los problemas que hayan entre ustedes tres. No me interesan sus romances, sus odios, ni sus rivalidades. En el momento en que están en el aire son ALIADOS, no enemigos, y si no lo entienden van a tomar esas hojas y se irán de aquí —indicó apuntando hacia las hojas de los permisos, que se agitaron un poco, como si la magia de Derek estuviese haciéndoles vibrar.

Kira se dio un momento para observar a Finstock, pero este solo apretaba los dientes, al parecer completamente de acuerdo con lo que el otro hombre decía.

Scott fue el primero en asentir, seguido de Isaac y finalmente Jackson dio un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, que con imaginación se podía tomar como una aceptación. Derek asintió de vuelta.

—Si para el final del entrenamiento no me han convencido de que pueden trabajar juntos, nombraré a Liam Dunbar como el capitán hasta nuevo aviso —indicó en el último momento y la asiática pudo ver un brillo en la mirada del hombre lobo antes de darse vuelta, mientras los tres cazadores miraban de golpe al chico de Slytherin de forma acusadora. Woah, eso había sido un poco extremo.

Liam pareció estar en shock por un momento, para luego razonar y erguirse a toda su altura, elevando las cejas a los mayores sin permitirse ser intimidado. Kira quería reír porque parecía un pollito en medio de gallos furiosos, pero en cambio se acercó al chico y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sonriéndole de medio lado. Apoyándole. Del otro lado Boyd también se paró de forma protectora cerca del golpeador de cuarto, demostrando que no estaba solo.

Danny y Stiles dudaron, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, pero luego ya estaban los dos parándose detrás de ellos, mirando directamente a los tres cazadores que no podían creer lo que veían. Daban ganas de reírse en su cara. Kira tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no hacerlo, mirando por sobre el hombro a su compañero Gryffindor que parecía resignado.

—¡Stiles! —reclamó Scott anonadado mirando a su amigo. Kira podía imaginarse que esa debía ser una de las mayores traiciones a presenciar.

—Danny —gruñó a su vez Jackson, pero ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, coordinados en su terquedad.

—Se están comportando como unos estúpidos —respondió el Ravenclaw encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Stiles suspiraba negando con la cabeza.

—Hermano, cualquier cosa antes de perder ante Durmstrang —se disculpó Stiles, aunque Kira podía sentir cierto aire de diversión bajo la superficie.

Isaac parecía mirar hacia el profesor de Transformaciones, pero este se encontraba hablando en voz baja con Finstock y no le prestaba atención. Al final unas palmadas y un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos hacia el jugador más joven. Liam brillaba mientras miraba a los cazadores con una ceja arqueada divertido.

—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? ¡Al aire todos! Tenemos mucho que practicar.

Kira rió ruidosamente mientras le hacía caso al joven Slytherin, subiendo a su escoba de nueva cuenta. Los murmullos resentidos de Jackson de “ _Aún no eres capitán, idiota_ ” le alcanzaron a llegar antes de que acelerase para ir en búsqueda de la Snitch, esta vez prestando atención al ambiente del campo.

Los tres cazadores parecían resentidos aún pero ya no peleaban ferozmente entre ellos. Realizaban pases sin hablar y marcaban tantos. Liam y Boyd ya no se veían desesperados, protegiéndoles y a la vez enviándoles bludgers con tranquilidad para obstaculizarles el vuelo. Kira nunca había estado en un equipo de Quidditch antes, pero su kitsune podía sentir el ambiente menos pesado y ahora si le recordaba a su viejo equipo de Quodpot.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó y el profesor Finstock les gritó la mitad que la semana anterior, Kira se sintió satisfecha. A lo mejor ese equipo no estaba condenado a la derrota como habían pensado hasta ese momento.

 

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la luna llena y Stiles aún no lo entiende. No lo entiende y no lo va a aceptar, por mucho que Scott le insista que debe dejar el tema. No lo dice con esas palabras, pero sabe que está instinuándole es “ _No es tu asunto_ ” y eso le suena demasiado a Derek gritándole el año anterior que no era parte de la manada de Scott. _Y duele._

No entiende porque Derek convirtió a Isaac Lahey y le unió a la manada Hale, llevándole a su primera luna llena con Cora y Scott al Bosque Prohibido, mientras él tenía que morderse la rabia y el enojo en su dormitorio en Gryffindor. No entiende que tiene Isaac de especial, porque Derek no le mira desde la semana anterior ni porque Scott parece aceptarlo de forma tan simple.

Derek había estado furioso con Peter por haber mordido a Scott el año anterior poco después de Halloween. Había sido culpa de Stiles, que había querido ir al Bosque Prohibido en búsqueda de una hierba inexistente (según Natalie Martin), pero de la cual él había encontrado múltiples referencias. Era una hierba que solo crecía durante la Luna Llena, para desaparecer con la primera luz del alba si no se preservaba rápidamente en agua de cactus. Scott tampoco creía demasiado en la existencia de la planta, pero como no iba a dejar ir solo a Stiles, le había acompañado.

Se había separado solo unos metros, pero había sido suficiente para que cuando Chris Argent le atrapase no supiese que Scott estaba allí también. Él se había ganado castigo por un mes y 20 puntos menos para su casa, pero Scott había conseguido algo peor. O mejor, desde el punto de vista.

Scott dijo que Peter, había aparecido de la nada minutos después que el profesor Argent se llevase a Stiles, y le había mordido para luego esfumarse. Al comienzo Scott no había sabido que había sido Peter, hasta que Derek le había encontrado en los lindes del bosque. Los ojos de Derek brillando azules por la luna, pero en control.

Peter nunca se había disculpado, tampoco alegó estar fuera de sí, por lo que Stiles supuso que lo había hecho consciente y, estúpidamente, fue a reclamárselo días más tarde… solo consiguiendo que le ofreciese la mordida a él también.

“ _Es un regalo_ ” le había susurrado de forma tentadora el hombre, pero Stiles había dicho que no. “ _No, gracias_ ”. Porque recordaba el rostro furioso de Derek al ver la marca de los colmillos en el costado de Scott en la enfermería, mientras Melissa McCall lloraba luego de cortar la camisa. Podía recordarse en un rincón de la enfermería mirando la escena, con la culpabilidad en el pecho, pensando que Scott iba a odiarle para siempre, pensando que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Pero eso no había ocurrido, Scott nunca le había culpado de nada, nunca se había alejado de él, y continuaba siguiéndole a cada idea estúpida, para protegerle. Por su culpa se había vuelto un hombre lobo, toda su vida había cambiado, pero no se había apartado ni un centímetro de su lado.

Stiles no odia a los hombres lobo, odiarlos sería como odiar una parte de sí mismo, porque Scott es parte de él. Pero si odiaba la expresión que tenía el rostro de Derek al ver la mordida de su amigo, la odiaba y la temía, y eso había mantenido su resolución firme y en alto.

Ahora simplemente no sabía que pensar de nada.

Cuando ve a Isaac al lado de Derek en el salón de Transformaciones, olvida que Finstock le volvió a enviar hacia el profesor de Transformaciones por _no sé qué_ de invitaciones a Durmstrang para el partido de tres semanas más, y se marcha antes de notar que ambos hombres lobos detuvieron su conversación girando a mirarle. Stiles se aleja rápidamente de allí mordiendo su lengua, furioso con todo el mundo, y si no choca contra Peter Hale, es solo porque este le sujeta por los hombros antes de que su cabeza se golpee contra el pecho del hombre lobo.

—Stiles ¿qué ocurre? Hueles extraño —le sonríe el profesor de Astronomía, sin ocultar la forma que olfatea a su alrededor, provocando incomodidad en el Gryffindor.

—No ocurre nada, y deja de hacer eso, es aún más extraño que a lo que sea que yo pueda oler —reclama intentando soltar esas manos de sus hombros, pero Peter no le deja ir tan pronto.

Le mira a los ojos fijamente por un largo momento y Stiles se siente desnudo. Se recuerda que su padre ha practicado con él la Oclumancia e intenta levantar sus murallas a toda velocidad, pero no le parece que el hombre lobo esté usando Legeremancia con él. No parece necesitarla de todas formas, si sus olores son tan claros al indicar sus emociones.

Peter le libera en el mismo instante que Stiles cree ya no poder aguantar su escrutinio, pasando su mano por los cortos cabellos del estudiante, sonriendo.

—Sabes dónde está mi despacho, si necesitas hablar de algo.

Escucha como se marcha, sin voltearse a mirar su espalda, intentando que su corazón se calme. Sabe lo que Peter no ha dicho con palabras pero si con su mirada. “ _La oferta sigue en pie_ ”. Y Stiles se odia, porque lo está considerando.

 

* * *

Cora se deja caer en la cama grande y disfruta el rebotar en ella. Definitivamente es mucho mejor que su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, incluso el cobertor gris plata es mucho más suave que el suyo. Eso es una injusticia.

Coge el libro que está en la mesita de noche y lo abre en la página marcada, no sorprendiéndole el que sea exactamente la misma en que estaba la semana anterior. Dejándolo de regreso en su lugar, la chica pierde su mirada en el techo de piedra, suspirando. Esa había sido una semana jodida.

Quizás estuviesen un poco más tranquilos por no tener ese año ni los TIMOs ni los EXTASIS, sin embargo eso no evitaba que los profesores los llenasen de trabajos y lecturas, preparándoles para lo que sería su séptimo año. Solo estaban en la primera semana de octubre y Harris ya había conseguido que una Hufflepuff estallase en lágrimas en medio de la clase de Pociones.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, confía en Hogwarts para otorgarte un número ilimitado de dramas adolescentes. Si _Corazón de Bruja_ pudiese escribir de eso, puff, tendrían para llenar veinte números. No es como si se cortasen al tocar a Hogwarts, habiendo puesto de portada en el número más reciente las fotos de Scott y Jackson con el elocuente mensaje de “ _Co-Capitanes y Rivales_ ” aumentando más las tensiones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Como si no fuesen bastantes ya.

Kira decía que luego de las palabras de Derek el equipo se había movido bien y ella no lo dudaba pero… ¿cuánto duraría eso? Ella opinaba en ese tema como Stiles (aunque jamás lo aceptaría) y creía que no había sido la idea más inteligente eso de los Co-Capitanes… pero ya que, ni que el Quidditch le interesase tanto.

Si estaba allí era por otro tema.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Cora pudo ver a Derek frunciéndole el ceño, pero sin sorpresa. Debía haberle olido a la distancia y no es como si fuese la primera vez que esperaba a su hermano allí. Cada vez que lo hacía era una mala noticia para Derek, claro, porque los Hale no tenían problemas de gritarse en público a menos que fuesen temas delicados. Como el que le había convocado esa noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cora? Ya va a sonar el toque de queda —murmuró el mago mientras se quitaba la túnica oscura colgándola en la percha, quedando con el chaleco de lana y los jeans muggles. Cora se sentó sobre la cama y no se dejó distraer por la forma en que Derek cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando sus músculos y al mismo tiempo su empoderamiento.

Se creía listo si pensaba que eso sería suficiente para acallarla.

—Tienes que terminar esto pronto, Derek. De preferencia, _ahora_. Ayer incluso —bufó la Gryffindor, viendo como su hermano rodaba los ojos. Era tema repetido, sí, pero ya no era un juego ni simplemente fastidiar a su hermano. Era seria en sus palabras—. Han pasado años y sabes tan bien como cualquier hombre lobo con nariz y mago con ojos que le gustas. Mucho. Le gustas un montón. ¿Por qué te niegas a ti mismo lo que quieres? ¿Lo que los dos necesitan?

Cora realmente no lo entendía. Lo había hablado con Laura y con su madre, incluso con su padre intentando encontrar una opinión “ _masculina_ ” sobre el tema, pero todos acababan encogiéndose de hombros. Era comprensible que Derek hubiese guardado silencio y distancia los primeros años. Ella no podía ni imaginarse lo que había sido para un hombre como Derek sentarse por primera vez en la mesa de los profesores como aprendiz del profesor de Transformaciones (pronto a jubilarse) para encontrarse que uno de los alumnos de primero, compañero de su hermana menor, era su pareja.

Debía haber sido un shock, sí, pero habían pasado cinco años y más y Derek seguía sin hacer ni un simple movimiento. Cora había podido darse cuenta que Stiles se moría por su hermano desde el primer momento que le vio, aunque probablemente con 11 años el chico ni siquiera hubiese podido asociar esa sensación a la de las parejas destinadas. Un compañero.

Laura le odiaba por haberle encontrado y no hacer nada, y Cora simplemente no entendía que es lo que detenía a su hermano. No ahora que Stiles era casi mayor de edad y el rechazo de Derek obviamente le dolía tanto. Ambos languidecían por el otro y ella no podía explicarse porque. No podía ser por la mierda de " _Profesor-Alumno_ ", porque nadie le decía que lo gritase a los cuatro vientos, solo que... hiciera algo ¡maldición!

Ella hacía todo lo que podía para juntarles, para darles una excusa para estar cerca, pero era cada vez más difícil y necesitaba una explicación para la permanente falta de iniciativa de Derek. Una que no fuese “ _Mi hermano es un idiota masoquista_ ”, porque esa ya la había pensando ella sola.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo, Cora —intentó zanjar el tema Derek, pero Cora solo se rió de forma sarcástica. Eso no iba a quedar así.

—¿Crees que soy una niña, Derek? ¿Crees que no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones? Isaac tiene mi misma edad y aceptaste su decisión de ser mordido, así que supongo que no crees que con 16 años _alguien_ siga siendo un niño —habló la Gryffindor con la mirada entrecerrada. Podía notar la incomodidad en la tensión de Derek—. Si es así ¿qué diablos te detiene que decirle a Stiles que te gusta y que son compañeros? Te aseguro que eso le alegrará, seguro que dirá algo estúpido como “ _Eso explica muchas cosas_ ” y ya, serán felices, comerán perdices y los demás nos moriremos de asco porque serán otra de esas parejitas escupiendo arcoíris por los rincones —gruñó bajándose de la cama, y acercándose a Derek quien miraba al suelo—. Así que, dime. ¿Por qué diablos no haces un movimiento de una vez?

Derek parecía golpeado por las palabras de Cora. Su espalda ligeramente encogida, sus puños apretados y sus labios formando una fina línea. Ver a su hermano en esa actitud casi sumisa rebajó un poco el enfado de su loba, pero aun así se mantuvo firme. No iba a seguir aceptando que el hombre diese mil vueltas al tema para luego quedarse sentado sobre su culo. Ella podía olerle el deseo y la necesidad, y aún sin haber sido una mujer lobo podría haber adivinado los sentimientos de Stiles solo por la forma en que miraba con añoranza a Derek pasar por su lado.

Y ahí estaba su estúpido hermano, sin decir nada. ¿En verdad no iba a responderle?

Decepcionada, Cora dio un paso atrás luego de unos minutos. Podía percibir lo cerrado que se encontraba Derek y supo que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte esa noche. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, y pasó por el lado del mayor para salir del cuarto.

Pensó en decirle a Derek que esa tarde Stiles había llegado a la Torre apestando a Peter; pensó en advertirle que Theo cada vez se abría paso más y más en las barreras del hijo del Jefe de Aurores; pensó en agarrarle de los hombros y gritarle que dejase de actuar como un idiota y reclamase a su pareja antes de que alguien más se le adelantase... pero al final no le dijo nada.

Si Derek quería ser un imbécil y perder aquello que su naturaleza le había dado, aquello con lo que todo hombre y mujer lobo soñaban con encontrar, casi siendo un cuento de fantasía... allá él.

De todas formas, no es como si Cora se muriese por ser cuñada de Stiles. Por supuesto que no.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me está yendo la mano con esto de la separación entre Derek y Stiles uxu ¿ustedes quieren tanto como yo que ya estén juntos? Ay, de verdad, que si yo fuese Cora ya le hubiese dado un palmazo a Derek a ver si reacciona.  
> Aviso que el próximo capítulo mostrará un poco de Malia/Kira y dará más pie al Jackson/Isaac. Derek y Stiles siguen siendo nuestros protagonistas (lo siento, Scott <3), pero las parejas background merecen amor también.  
> Pero el siguiente... el siguiente *risas malvadas* el siguiente tiene algo que todos hemos estado esperando. Así que a esperar (o si hay mucho interés quizás me atreva a subir dos caps juntos, porque... cielos, ese otro capítulo me muero por subirlo).  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y más a aquellos que se toman un momentito para comentar! <3 sois un amor. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.


	11. Besos Inesperados

Cuando termina el entrenamiento ese sábado, Jackson sabe que hay algo raro en Lahey. La semana anterior todo había sido demasiado violento como para notar nada, pero esta vez practican con más calma, con la amenaza de Derek Hale pendiendo de sus cabezas, y Jackson puede notar como la mejoría de las habilidades de Isaac no son por un día de suerte, como había creído el sábado pasado: es algo consistente.

Le observa durante todo el entrenamiento y cuando terminan lo sigue hasta las duchas. Coge la del lado de tejón y le mira de soslayo, preguntándose cuando es que le crecieron todos esos músculos; pero en el momento en que Isaac capta su mirada, Jackson observa directamente hacia el frente, ignorando tanto su cuestionamiento silencioso como la voz de Boyd cantando dos duchas más allá. Cuando Stiles y Scott se unen al coro de la canción de moda de las Brujas de Macbeth, Jackson decide que es momento de salir de allí.

No puede negar que se alegró de haber hablado con Hale cuando vio como Isaac entregaba su permiso a Finstock la semana anterior. Le había exigido al profesor que no mencionase su nombre y la ausencia de miradas perspicaces de parte del Hufflepuff le indicó que Hale al menos había cumplido con eso.

Le alegraba, sí. Sin embargo, de ahí a conseguir un tercer rival por la posición de Capitán (podrían ser cuatro, pero Jackson jamás dignificaría a Dunbar como una opción), eso sí que no entraba en sus planes.

El callado y tímido prefecto de pronto parecía seguro de sí mismo y fuerte. Hay una arrogancia en su mirada que no había estado hacia dos semanas y eso incomoda a Jackson. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Su cambio no puede evitar recordarle de cierta manera al que había sufrido McCall el año anterior, pero… no podían estar relacionados ¿no?

Luego de vestirse y coger su escoba, Jackson se despide de Danny, que recién llega a bañarse, y sale de las duchas enfilando hacia el castillo. Su mente se pierde un momento en el trabajo de Encantamientos que no ha hecho, cuando una mano fuerte se aferra a su brazo y le empuja contra un árbol, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

Su escoba cae al suelo mientras un jadeo escapa de los labios de Jackson. Una oleada de dolor se expande desde el hombro golpeado, mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los casi antinaturalmente brillantes de Isaac. No puede evitar tragar saliva, mientras todo su cuerpo siente la tensión. Su hombro sigue doliendo y de ese dolor se afianza Jackson para parecer enojado.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Parece que me desencajaste el hombro —se queja, consiguiendo que el Hufflepuff le libere de su agarre, pero no deja de mirarle de esa manera. Como si pudiese atravesarle con la vista.

—Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? —gruñe Isaac, continuando ante el silencio del Slytherin—. Tú fuiste el que habló con Derek sobre mi padre. Lo hizo parecer como si se hubiese dado cuenta él mismo, pero…

—¿Y qué si fui yo? —habla rápidamente Jackson, sintiendo el enojo vibrar bajo su piel— Sigues en el equipo ¿no? Eso es lo que importa.

Isaac parece confundido un momento, su enfado dando paso a la incredulidad. Jackson lleva su mano a su hombro, sintiendo que sí, se lo había desencajado, joder. Eso dolía. Tendría que ir a la enfermería. Casi ni escucha al tejón volver a hablar.

—¿Por eso se lo dijiste? ¿No para que buscase a otro cazador rápido?

Ahora es Jackson el que bufa con incredulidad, apretando los dientes por el dolor. Le da la mirada de su repertorio que dice de forma más clara “ _Eres un retrasado_ ” antes de hablar.

—Obviamente no. Eres bueno, es una estupidez que te perdamos solo porque tu padre es un bastardo psicópata… maldición, duele. Apártate de mi camino, tengo que ir a la enfermería —gruñe luego, empujando al rubio con su hombro sano para ir hacia el castillo, deteniéndose al recordar su escoba tirada en el suelo.

Sin embargo Isaac ya la ha cogido y está apoyando su mano en la baja espalda de Jackson para animarle a caminar. Su expresión muestra disculpa y maravillada felicidad. El Slytherin no entiende para nada su cambio de actitud, pero se deja acompañar hacia el castillo de igual manera, entre quejas. No es su primera ni su peor lesión, de todas formas pero no dejará que Isaac olvide que eso es su culpa.

Eso es lo que se ganaba por hacer algo bueno por una vez. Que alguien preguntasen porque los Slytherin eran unos desgraciados egoístas para darle esto como ejemplo.

 

* * *

Están en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia con el padre de Kira cuando Malia se da cuenta que hay algo extraño en Stiles. Está callado y quieto, como no lo ha estado nunca desde que le conoció y eso es rarísimo.

En esa clase no están ni Cora ni Scott, así que Stiles acaba sentado con Theo Raeken, a pesar que ha dicho a viva voz un millón de veces que le detesta, algo que solo logra animar más al chico a estar cerca de él por una razón enferma que la Hufflepuff no entiende. Y no quiere entender.

Kira está sentada a su lado, pareciendo a punto de dormirse por la voz de su padre, pero Malia necesita confirmación ajena de que Stiles está raro. Le da un golpecito en el costado y solo consigue electrocutarse un poco, soltando ambas una exclamación de sorpresa que llama la atención del maestro.

—Malia, Kira ¿tienen algo que compartir a la clase? —pregunta el señor Yukimura de forma amable y ella se apresura a negar con la cabeza, totalmente cortada. Kira se disculpa bajito y la clase continúa.

Ambas se miran con arrepentimiento, Malia por el golpecito y Kira por la pequeña electrocución. No es que la kitsune pudiese controlar esas cosas. La Hufflepuff aprovecha que el padre de la chica se ha girado a anotar algo en el pizarrón para acomodar un mechón oscuro de la asiática tras su oreja, rozando con los nudillos su mejilla y disfrutando de ver su sonrojo expandirse.

Para el momento que su Jefe de Casa vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, Malia está cubriendo su rostro con su libro de lectura para que no se vea la enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras Kira mira fijamente a su escritorio. Stiles por completo olvidado de su mente por la siguiente media hora al menos en beneficio de coquetear con la leona, al menos hasta que justo antes de que la clase vea al chico dormido sobre el hombro de Theo, el que rodea su cintura con uno de sus brazos y le susurra algo en el oído, peligrosamente cercano a su cuello.

Sus sentidos de coyote no tienen dificultad para coger el “ _Solo quiero que confíes en mí_ ” pronunciado por el Gryffindor, haciéndola chasqueando la lengua audiblemente.

Sus ojos y los de Raeken se encuentran en el mismo momento en que el profesor les indica que pueden retirarse. Hay desafío en los dos, pero Stiles poniéndose de pie súbitamente despierto y la mano de Kira en la suya les distraen. No, Malia ya no siente por Stiles el enamoramiento que tuvo por años. Stiles había sido el primer chico que se acercó a ella sin temor, que no tuvo miedo a sus actitudes salvajes y que había confiado en su control. Le había ayudado con él, incluso, aunque no lo supiese. Había sido su ancla hasta la Luna anterior.

Ahora obtuvo una nueva ancla, sin darse cuenta. Pero eso no significaba que de un día para otro dejase de preocuparse por Stiles. Él siempre iba a ser importante para ella.

Theo no le cae mal. De hecho, luego de que fuese mordido en tercero, Malia se había sentido tirada hacia él; sin embargo la actitud de Stiles hacia el hombre lobo había sido reticente todo el tiempo. El verle permitirse ser tan vulnerable frente a él solo le produce desconfianza a la mujer coyote.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Kira, una vez que salen del salón de Historia de la Magia.

Malia asiente, aunque de reojo no se pierde el como Stiles se va, siendo seguido por Theo. Es casi tan increíble como verle pasar a un lado de Lydia Martin y ni siquiera darle un vistazo.

—Un poco preocupada por el idiota de Stiles —confiesa luego de un momento, enredando sus dedos con los de la asiática, quien mira hacia atrás donde sus compañeros de casa ya ha desaparecido.

—Ya veo. Es comprensible, él te gustaba —acepta la Gryffindor mirando al frente con una sonrisa ligera, pero Malia puede sentir el aroma a tristeza y algo de celos que sale de ella.

Poco preocupada de estar a menos de treinta metros del salón del padre de la chica, el cual es su Jefe de Casa para empeorarlo, Malia la jala hasta un pasillo aledaño para luego empujarla contra uno de los muros, sintiendo como su respiración se corta mientras abre grandemente esos lindos ojos rasgados. La Hufflepuff le mira fijamente, observando cada uno de sus rasgos antes de bajar la mirada hasta su cuello, el que está oculto casi del todo por la bufanda roja y amarillo. Algo vibra en su pecho y cuando vuelve a mirar sus ojos, sabe que los suyos brillaban en el dorado del coyote.

—Tú eres un millón de veces más guapa que Stiles —le indica con cruda sinceridad antes de robar un beso corto de esos labios entreabiertos.

Su coyote quiere más que un casto beso, por supuesto, y por el fuego furioso alrededor de Kira sabe que ella también lo desea. Sin embargo no es el lugar y tienen, inconvenientemente, clases de Encantamientos después con la madre de la kitsune, por lo que no pueden escaparse a algún lugar privado sin llamar la atención.

Es Kira la que se despega del muro de piedra para darle un segundo y último beso, sonriendo con la mirada. Solo felicidad y confianza se puede oler de ella y las preocupaciones de Malia se calman, su coyote tranquila al haber quitado las dudas de su chica.

—Voy a preguntarle a Scott si ha percibido a Stiles raro y le pondré un ojo encima. Es un buen amigo.

Eso es incluso más de lo que la tejona esperaba escuchar y no puede evitar el besarle de nuevo, antes de jalarle del brazo hacia Encantamientos.

—Eres la mejor.

 

* * *

Isaac se siente tan culpable de haber desencajado el hombro de Jackson que no solo le acompaña en todo momento en la enfermería ese sábado y se ofrece a acusarse a sí mismo para recibir un castigo, sino que ofrece hacerle la redacción de Encantamientos para que le perdone. Como Jackson es un Slytherin, acaba aceptando, y es por eso que en la siguiente clase de Encantamientos Isaac es el único que recibe puntos extras en la ronda de preguntas de la profesora Noshiko, al haber tenido que investigar mucho más que sus compañeros para hacer dos trabajos en vez de uno. Beneficios adicionales.

Por suerte es una clase en conjunto con Gryffindor y no Slytherin, porque no se ha sentido cómodo ganando puntos por algo que aprendió haciendo un auto castigo, y si Jackson hubiese estado allí habría sido peor. Porque Isaac puede ser ahora un hombre lobo, pero sigue siendo un Hufflepuff.

A pesar de que intenta aparentar normalidad, sus cercanos estaban notando el cambio. Erica le lleva mirando toda la semana con los ojos entrecerrados, y Jackson _sabe_. Está seguro que de que sabe. O al menos que algo puede imaginar.

Le costó confiar en Derek en un primer momento cuando le llamó a su despacho. No quería hablar sobre los morados que el hombre lobo había visto en él el 1ro de septiembre, los que Allison había curado esa misma noche con un ungüento regenerador; se calló cuando le mencionó el permiso jamás firmado para ir a Hogsmeade; pero ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas cuando Derek habló sobre su Boggart, aquel que el profesor Argent había prometido jamás mencionar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Isaac, con 13 años, había dicho con ferocidad que nunca, jamás iba a ser necesario ser mencionado. Chris Argent opinaba distinto, al parecer.

Al final había hablado. No todo, nunca del viejo baúl insonorizado de su abuelo ni la cantidad de noches que pasó allí, gritando, rasguñando la madera, suplicando. De eso no habló, pero el resto al parecer había sido suficiente para convencer a Derek.

Cuando le ofreció la mordida, Isaac creyó que estaba soñando.

Esa noche de luna llena, en compañía de Derek, Cora y Scott en el Bosque Prohibido, seguía pensando que estaba dormido y de pronto se despertaría en su cómoda cama en Hufflepuff. O peor, despertaría en el viejo baúl.

Pero han pasado más de dos semanas y no ha despertado. El lobo aúlla en su interior, sus sentidos están despiertos y se ha sorprendido con la cantidad de criaturas que hay en Hogwarts, sin que él pudiese imaginarlo antes.

No tiene idea de que son la profesora Noshiko y su hija, pero sus instintos le dicen que no son humanas por completo. Malia no huele a lobo, pero si a algo parecido. Y más allá está Stiles sentado con Scott, y tras ellos Cora con Theo Raeken, que si es un lobo, como los dos anteriores.

De hecho, es un poco extraño ver a Stiles sentado como si nada, rodeado de depredadores. Provoca en Isaac un nuevo respeto por el Gryffindor.

Cuando la clase por fin termina, Isaac recoge sus cosas, se despide con un gesto de Erica y sale de los primeros, rumbo al Gran Comedor con la expectativa de la cena. Hambriento, como siempre desde que fue convertido. La mordida trae consigo un sin número de habilidades útiles, pero Isaac ha descubierto que también le deja el estómago hecho un nudo hasta que no lo llena a la saciedad. Solo espera que su nueva naturaleza no le permita engordar, porque no quiere ser una caricatura del típico Hufflepuff rubio gordinflón.

Solo puede defenderse en su hambre para explicar su falta de atención y reflejos. Derek se enfadaría con él probablemente si supiese que había sido tomado con la guardia tan baja. Cuando su espalda golpea el muro, con una mano aferrando su brazo, se dice así mismo que estaba bien. Se la debía a Jackson de todos modos.

El Slytherin está frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración rápida. Le toma un segundo a Isaac notar que están en el mismo pasillo en el que se han encontrado ya dos veces antes. Cuando la presión de la mano de Jackson aumenta, Isaac le mira a los ojos, alzando las cejas.

—Vale. Ya sé que es lo que pasa —indica el Co-Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, sonriendo, aunque Isaac puede oler en él la inseguridad. Sabe que no cree lo que va a decir antes de que abra la boca—. He hecho mi tarea y he descubierto que lo único que los une a ti y al estúpido de McCall es que de pronto ambos se volvieron muy cercanos a Derek Hale de pronto. Así que… ¿qué clase de pociones ilegales les está dando?

Isaac parpadea un momento y luego suelta una risa porque… ¿Jackson está siendo apropósito obtuso porque no quiere aceptar lo que ya sabe o qué? Es casi tierno.

El Hufflepuff le da una mirada incrédula cuando Jackson no dice nada sino que le empuja más contra el muro dejando sus rostros a un centímetro de distancia. Sabiendo que no va a conseguir nada del Slytherin, acaba suspirando.

Si le besa es solo porque puede, porque la timidez se le escapó junto con la mordida de Derek y porque… si los labios de Jackson son besables a la distancia, a un centímetro simplemente tienen su propia energía gravitacional. No se arrepiente de hacerlo, porque los ojos abiertos del otro chico son tan cómicos que casi se ríe con sus labios aún pegados.

Al final consigue lo que quiere. Con una exclamación ofendida, Jackson le suelta, alejándose varios pasos con el ceño fruncido. Pero no se limpia la boca, y eso huele a victoria para Isaac.

—Cuando consigas una teoría que te creas, quizás te dé una respuesta distinta. A menos que quieras una repetición de esta —indica el tejón, pasando el pulgar por su propio labio inferior sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Jackson, antes de caminar con seguridad de regreso al pasillo principal para ir hacia el Gran Comedor.

En ningún momento notando que sus ojos de depredador han brillado en la oscuridad del pasillo, ante el enmudecido Slytherin.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, seguro que el título les habrá dado falsas expectativas... ¡pero en mi defensa advertí que este sería un capítulo Jisaac y Malia/Kira!  
> Theo sigue haciendo su avance, lento pero seguro, y si Jackson no quería creerlo, ahora no deben quedarle demasiadas dudas ¿no?  
> El siguiente capítulo, cariños ¡el siguiente capítulo!  
> : ) no mueran por la intriga.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y más por comentar! Me hace increíblemente feliz leer lo que piensan de esto <3


	12. Rompiendo el Statu Quo

—¡Jackson! —grita Lydia, llamando la atención de todos los Ravenclaw, y parte de los estudiantes de las otras casas.

La pelirroja ha estado intentando conseguir la atención de su novio durante toda la cena, pero este parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para mirarle siquiera luego de que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Danny al otro lado de Jackson solo se encoge de hombros cuando Lydia le pide apoyo, lo que la exaspera lo suficiente para romper sus delicados modales.

Puede sentir en la nuca la mirada decepcionada de su madre desde la mesa de los profesores, pero en ese momento no le importa quedar como la novia histérica, solo quiere que Jackson deje de mirar hacia las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y le mire a ella. Como corresponde.

Su grito consigue que por fin el chico la mire, pero no encuentra disculpa en sus ojos como había esperado (lo mínimo por dejarle hablando sola por quince minutos). No, había enojo allí.

—¿Qué putas quieres, Lydia? —le gruñe, mirando airadamente alrededor, intentando amedrentar a todo el mundo para que dejase de mirarles.

Lydia se siente fuertemente ofendida por su tono y no puede más que mirarle de forma desagradable. Siente el enojo en la garganta. Quiere gritarle más, pero el lugar y el momento se lo impiden. Su imagen también. Solo puede tragarse esa bola de enfado y sonreírle de forma tirante.

—Si vas a tratarme así, ignorarme y sentirte cómodo siendo un estúpido Co-Capitán, quizás debamos romper, querido Jackson, porque pareces más un perdedor día a día y tú sabes que yo no salgo con perdedores —le indica la pelirroja elevando las cejas.

Jackson se va a enojar, eso de seguro, pero no importaba. Cuando se enojaba el sexo siempre era mejor, salvaje y rudo. Queriendo marcar en su cuerpo que ella no se le iba a escapar tan fácil. Su madre solo lo había dicho una vez, pero Lydia nunca lo ha podido olvidar: “ _En caso de necesidad, pon en duda su habilidad_ ”.

Está esperando la reacción del Slytherin, pero definitivamente la que aguardaba no era esa sonrisa sarcástica y el chico poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sabes qué, Lydia? Tienes razón. Hay lastres que tengo que dejar para poder avanzar y creo que acabas de ganarte el honor de ser el primero que deje —indica el chico alejándose de la mesa de Ravenclaw y yendo a sentarse tan campante con los Slytherin, quienes rápidamente abrieron un espacio entre ellos para el antiguo Capitán.

Lydia está pálida bajo su cabello rojo. Porque no puede estar pasando lo que está pasando. Jackson no ha hablado exageradamente fuerte, pero la mayoría de los Ravenclaw al menos han podido escucharle con claridad. La ha dejado. La ha dejado delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

Siente como su corazón se acelera de golpe, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus piernas poniéndola de pie antes de que pudiese razonar.

—¡JACKSON! —grita con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. No puede romper con ella, no puede dejarla. ¡Ellos son perfectos juntos!

—¡Lydia! Toma asiento —dice la voz firme de su madre desde la mesa de los profesores. Y no solo es su madre, es la Jefa de Casa así que ella debería hacerle caso, pero Lydia no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar humillada la nuca de Jackson, el que parece comer despreocupado, hablando con otros Slytherin, aunque la mayoría están mirando en dirección a ella.

Los murmullos suben, pronto van a escucharse risas, lo sabe. ¿Eso ha sido un flash? Si tuviese las energías, hubiese enviado un hechizo en dirección a Matt Daehler, pero apenas puede estar de pie.

Unos brazos la sostiene, el aroma familiar de Allison llega hasta ella y sorpresivamente Stiles también está allí. Lydia no tiene voz para preguntar ni para liberarse de los leones, así que simplemente se deja arrastrar lejos del tumulto. Solo cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se cierran tras ellos, la pelirroja permite que las lágrimas abandonen sus ojos, aferrándose tanto a la bruja como al mago, mientras caminaba más y más lejos de la nuca indiferente de Jackson.

 

* * *

Chris solo puede suspirar aliviado cuando su hija y el chico Stilinski consiguen sacar a Lydia del Gran Comedor. Natalie Martin no tarda en ponerse de pie para salir por una de las puertas laterales en búsqueda de la pelirroja probablemente y el profesor de Defensa lo único en que puede pensar es « _Adolescentes_ ».

Mira a su esposa y le sonríe de medio lado, aunque esta solo hace un gesto de exasperación. Por supuesto Victoria no encontraría esas situaciones tan divertidas como él lo hacía. No es que los dramas amorosos no sean un problema, pero Chris no puede evitar encontrar la gracia en como esos chicos sentían todo al extremo, al nivel de que un corazón roto era suficiente para pensar que su vida estaba destruida.

A propósito de sentimientos extremos, Chris se inclina un poco hacia el frente para encontrarse, tal como imaginó, a Derek Hale mirando fijamente a las puertas del Gran Comedor donde minutos antes ha desaparecido su potencial compañero. Chris no cree en esas cosas como el “ _destino_ ”, y aunque no niega que posiblemente los hombres lobo y otras criaturas mágicas encontrasen potenciales parejas por sus instintos, no cree en aquello de “ _para siempre_ ” sin letra pequeña.

Había sido Kate la que le había hablado sobre el “ _pequeño Derek_ ” encontrando a su pareja. Kate había jugado toda su vida con Derek, tentándolo, seduciéndolo. Derek había caído en las garras de su hermana en su adolescencia, pero luego de que Kate le sacase todos los trapos sucios posibles de la familia Hale, revelados luego por Gerard frente al Wizengamot en pleno, la rubia lo había abandonado a su suerte. Por suerte Talia había resistido los embates, había confirmado los crímenes de antiguos miembros de su familia, pero nadie había podido encontrar nada sobre los actuales Hale, ni siquiera sobre Peter, aquel de quien Chris sigue desconfiando hasta hoy.

Él nunca encontró correcta ni la forma de actuar de Kate ni de los beneficios políticos que su padre había querido sacar de los juegos de ella, y no había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo a Derek Hale el mismo día que se encontraron ambos en Hogwarts, Chris como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el hombre lobo como el posible nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, ayudante del actual de ese tiempo.

No serían amigos, pero la relación de ambos se mantuvo en lo profesional, al menos hasta esa primera navidad. Era el primer año de Allison en Hogwarts, motivo por el que tanto él como Victoria habían aceptado puestos como profesores. Allison adoraba a Kate, así que esas vacaciones las pasaron en la mansión Argent con Gerard, aunque Chris hubiese preferido algo mucho más íntimo en su propia casa o en Hogwarts. Fue con unas copas de más, que Kate confesaría que ese mismo día se había encontrado con Derek en el Callejón Diagon y había algo en él que se lo había dicho.

Derek se había mantenido firme frente a ella, nunca había desviado la mirada y le había dicho que ella no sabría jamás lo que sentía amar a alguien de verdad. « _Su mirada era distinta, Chris. Seguro que el idiota consiguió a su compañera_ ». Parecía ofendida, a la vez que ebria, como si hubiese esperado que Derek estuviese suspirando y deseándola toda la vida.

Chris no tomó en consideración las palabras de su hermana por mucho tiempo, pero la permanente observación al hombre lobo le hizo notar que quizás Kate no estaba tan equivocada. Las sutiles preguntas a Allison despejaron el resto de sus dudas, junto con la investigación en viejos libros sobre la naturaleza de los licántropos, muchos libros que solo pudo estudiar en el verano en la biblioteca privada de los Argent.

Cuando acorraló a Derek al comienzo del segundo año de Allison, casi tuvo que meterle una bala de acónito al hombre lobo para que confesase, pero acabó por hacerlo. _Stilinski_. Chris no quería creerlo.

No había nada sexual en Hale cuando miraba al muchacho, pero si un brillo posesivo y protector. Lo perseguía en la mirada cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto, solo para mirar hacia otro lugar cuando el chico le miraba a él. Porque Stiles le buscaba incluso más de lo que el hombre lobo hacía, según lo que Chris pudo ver y Allison contarle.

No había sido su idea, él no dijo nada, pero cuando Derek llegó a su despacho una noche de diciembre y le soltó « _No pienso ponerle un dedo encima hasta que cumpla 17 años, y si lo intento tienes mi permiso para dispararme_ » Chris se sintió absurdamente orgulloso del muchacho. Porque era un muchacho, apenas tenía 19 años, y no dudaba de lo difícil que sería para él controlar su instinto y su lobo durante todo ese tiempo hasta que Stiles fuese mayor de edad, pero era un compromiso. Si eso de los _compañeros_ era real, sería una unión para toda la vida. ¿Qué eran cuatro o cinco años en contra eso?

Chris estrechó su mano y desde entonces sintió entre ambos un lazo que jamás había podido existir entre un hombre lobo y un Argent antes. Confianza.

Él no dudaría en dispararle si debía hacerlo y Derek confiaba en eso. Confiaba en que si en algún momento fallaba la tesis que su madre llevaba años presentando, aquella sobre el control de los hombres lobo, allí estaría Chris para impedir que hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese. Deseaba no que jamás apretase el gatillo, sino que lo hiciese solo de ser necesario.

A tan solo unos meses de la tan esperada fecha, Chris hasta siente lástima por Derek. A través de la mesa, el hombre lobo siente su escrutinio y su expresión de añoranza y celos desaparece para poner su típica cara de póker. El profesor de defensa sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza, regresando a su comida. Parte de él desea liberar de su compromiso al otro profesor, pero la otra parte le dice ¿qué son unos cuántos meses más?

Abril no llegará lo suficientemente pronto, vaticina.

 

* * *

Quedan dos estúpidas semanas para el estúpido partido contra el estúpido Durmstrang y Stiles está echando humo por las orejas desde la última luna llena.

Es que simplemente nada tiene sentido, Derek transformando a Isaac, Scott defendiéndoles, Cora mirándole con lástima, Peter tocándole a cada momento que puede, Jackson rompiendo con Lydia, Lydia besuqueando a Allison frente a él y su madre, Finstock dándole trabajo en vez de Derek y el idiota de Theo siendo perfectamente caballeroso con él. Seduciéndole con descaro.

En serio ¿qué mierda le pasaba al mundo mágico?

Ni siquiera los uniconios que Deaton les hace cuidar en Cuidado de Criaturas son capaces de hacerle sentir mejor, y eso que hasta el amargado de Jackson está sonriendo como un niño mientras les acaricia.

Stiles siente un agujero negro en el pecho el que crece más y más cada vez que Derek se aleja de él o le ignora en clases de Transformaciones. Ya ni siquiera los mimos de Scott le animan y las preguntas de Malia solo le hacen gritar un “ _Estoy bien_ ”, que ni los niños de primero que van pasando le creen.

Quizás no es el mundo mágico el extraño, quizás es él.

Cuando Parrish le manda una lechuza diciéndole que el Jefe Stilinski se está comportando terco de nuevo respecto a su comida, Stiles ni siquiera tiene energías para gritar a un vociferador. En cambio, escribe una larga carta con la intención de hacer sentir culpable a su padre por descuidar su alimentación y si el nombre de Claudia está más veces de las que debería, Stiles lo achaca a ese agujero que siente en donde debería estar su corazón.

—Pareces enfermo, Stiliski —cuando es Boyd quien se lo dice luego de salvarle de una bludger, casi al final del entrenamiento, Stiles piensa que quizás deba ir a ver a Melissa pero rápidamente descarta la idea, porque sospecha que lo suyo es un mal de amores, por estúpido que pueda sonar, y no habrá hechizo que pueda curarle de eso. No es que Melissa pudiese usar algún hechizo sobre él, tampoco.

El entrenamiento concluye y Stiles es de los últimos en pisar el suelo. Scott le dice que se adelanta a las duchas y se marcha al trote, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Liam al pasar. Stiles deja el bate en el bolsillo de su túnica (porque tiene entrenamiento de golpeador ese día. Cada semana está practicando en una posición distinta), cuando su vista capta como Isaac corre tal cual cachorrito hasta Derek.

Él no tiene el oído super desarrollado de los hombres lobo, así que solo puede imaginar lo que se dicen. Y como lo que se imagina es para mayores de 18 años, y es casi imposible que se estén diciendo eso en medio del campo, no debería poner de mal humor a Stiles. Pero lo hace.

Resentido por su propia estúpida imaginación, decide pasar de las duchas comunes y enfilar hacia el castillo, topándose con Theo a un lado de las graderías de Ravenclaw.

—Hey, guapo —le saluda el hombre lobo, y Stiles solo rueda los ojos. Porque hay que ver las frases ridículas que Raeken se sacaba de la manga. Aun así, está sonriendo inevitablemente—. Pensé en venir a mirarte practicar. Debiste decirme que ibas a probar ser golpeador, seguro que puedo darte un par de consejos.

El peso del brazo del otro Gryffindor sobre sus hombros es agradable. Es distinto al peso del brazo de Scott, porque no hay coquetería en su mejor amigo. Nunca iba a saber cómo se sentía el peso del brazo de Derek… y ni siquiera sabe porque su mente le lleva a eso.

Mientras caminaban intenta quitar el brazo del chico, pero sin poner demasiadas ganas en eso.

—Déjame. Apesto.

—Hum, no te preocupes, me gusta tu olor —confiesa Theo mientras se inclinaba para oler tras su oreja, provocando cosquillas en Stiles. Puede sentir sus mejillas arder un poco y va a responder algo sarcástico sobre esa necesidad lupina de oler todo, pero su compañero sigue hablando haciendo que el corazón de Stiles dé un vuelco—. Derek Hale nos está asesinando con la mirada.

—… ¿En… en serio? —su voz tiembla un poco, pero mira por sobre el hombro disimuladamente, notando como los únicos que quedaban en el campo son Jackson y Derek por algún motivo. Jackson intenta llamar la atención del profesor, pero Theo tiene razón. Derek mira directamente hacia ellos.

No sabe que se metió en su cuerpo, si le habían echado algo en el agua que había bebido a medio entrenamiento o qué, pero sin dejar de caminar sube su mano libre, la que no sujeta la escoba, y enredando los dedos en la nuca de Theo, le jala para robarle un beso.

Había planeado que fuese un beso corto, apenas un roce, pero el hombre lobo no le permite alejarse. Muerde sus labios para mantenerle allí, aprovechando el gemido de dolor de Stiles para meter su lengua a su boca mientras le mira directo a los ojos.

Es un beso torpe, aparte de la lengua incómoda y el dolor en el labio inferior de Stiles (que explica el sabor a sangre en su boca), jamás dejaron de caminar. Él no mira hacia atrás, pero puede sentir su nuca en llamas. No ha disfrutado del contacto en sí, pero no ha sido un mal beso.

Theo no le suelta, mientras continuaban camino al castillo. Sonríe ampliamente y hay un leve brillo de maldad en su mirada el que le recuerda a Stiles su desconfianza hacia el otro Gryffindor. Le da un golpe en las costillas, ganándose un “ _auch_ ” divertido del otro.

—Deberías afeitarte. Detesto las barbas —se queja sobando su propio rostro lampiño, mientras suben la escalinata hacia las puertas principales.

La risa de Theo resuena en el Hall, sus ojos mirándole con una emoción más carnívora que el buen humor. Stiles desvía la mirada.

—Algo me dice que estás mintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Lydia. Y ya sabemos un poco porque Derek no hace nada ¿cierto? Es bueno saber ¿verdad?  
> Ejém... bueno... ¿nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo? Ahahahaha *coge los faldones de su vestido y huye*


	13. Perdiendo el Control

La mirada sabihonda de Chris en la cena en que Whittemore rompió con Lydia Martin le dice a Derek que está jugando con fuego. Falta tan poco tiempo para que su compromiso finalizase ¿por qué se está tentando de una forma ridícula? Jamás debió aceptar que Finstock nombrase a Stiles ayudante de los entrenadores. Quedarse a solas con el chico es justamente lo que su lobo no necesita.

El verle correr hacia Martin casi ocasionó que aullase de los celos. Solo el claro rechazo que la pelirroja había dado todos esos años a Stiles la mantuvo fuera de su lista de enemigos, sin embargo en ese momento la chica se refugió tanto en los brazos de Allison Argent como en los del Gryffindor. Cuando vio como el rostro de Lydia se hundía en el cuello de Stiles su tenedor fue deformado hasta ser un inútil trozo de metal. Peter había reído y Derek no le había mordido solo porque a su otro lado Jennifer Blake le miraba con demasiado interés.

No, necesita mantenerse lejos de Stiles. Solo serían unos meses más. Entonces podrá decirle lo que son, Stiles le dirá que le ama y serán asquerosamente felices, tal como Cora había dicho.

No le cabe en la cabeza que nada pueda ser distinto a como lo ha planeado.

Al terminar el entrenamiento ese sábado, el penúltimo antes del partido, Isaac corre hacia él para preguntarle sobre el entrenamiento que tendrán esa noche. Isaac ha resultado ser incluso más ansioso por el entrenamiento que Scott, así que Derek tiene que despegárselo con un “ _Ya verás a la noche_ ” para enviarle a las duchas. Finstock no ha estado en ese entrenamiento, pero están bien. El equipo comienza a funcionar. Comienzan a responder como un solo ser ante las órdenes, lo que es algo bueno. Ese día han estado especialmente despiertos respecto a las instrucciones de Scott, pero eso ha sido porque Jackson ha estado totalmente ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que si conociese a Jackson sabría es una mala noticia.

Justamente se ha percatado de que Stiles se está yendo al castillo en vez de a las duchas, cuando Jackson se para frente a él.

Parece enfadado y decidido, pero la atención de Derek está en Stiles y en como permite que ese lobo, Raeken, le pase un brazo por los hombros.

—Hale, tengo que hablar contigo —dice con seriedad el Slytherin, pero Derek no siente deseos de escucharle.

—Búscame en hora de atención de alumnos, Jackson —le gruñe queriendo librarse de él, pero la mano del Slytherin en su brazo le distrae. Su mirada al parecer es lo suficientemente amenazante como para que comprenda que debe soltarle, pero no se aparta de su camino.

—¡Lo sé todo! De McCall y Lahey —por su tono parece estar sonriendo burlón a pesar de oler a cierto miedo, pero Derek tiene su mirada clavada en la forma en que Theo se inclina y huele a Stiles. No puede escucharles porque hablan en susurros y hay prácticamente 100 metros entre ellos, pero puede verlos. Y odia lo cercanos que parecen.

—¿Y qué si lo sabes? —gruñe cada vez más furioso Derek a Jackson. Probablemente su tono no es lo que el chico esperaba, porque traga saliva— ¿Crees que puedes chantajear a alguien? Típico de un Slytherin —se burla el hombre lobo, apenas dándole un vistazo al chico antes de volver a mirar a los Gryffindor que se alejan.

Maldito Raeken. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse de esa forma a Stiles? Derek le ha visto antes, pero Stiles siempre le apartaba con la mirada o incluso su varita. Derek ha estado confiado porque ha olido la desconfianza en Stiles hacia Theo. Nunca le había imaginado un peligro.

Jackson al parecer no comprende cuando una conversación se ha terminado porque ha vuelto a abrir la boca para argumentar algo más, pero en ese momento los ojos de Derek captaron el beso. Era lejos, pero no podía confundirse.

Stiles se estaba besando con Theo Raeken.

Su lobo aulla de furia en su pecho, cegado de celos y de auto lamentación. ¿Cómo había podido permitir eso?

Sujeta del cuello a Jackson y lo aparta con enojo de su camino, comenzando a caminar lo más calmado que puede hacia el castillo, conteniendo el deseo de echarse a correr para apartar a ese otro lobo de su pareja.

Cora había tenido razón, todos la habían tenido. Nunca debió esperar tanto. Al diablo con su compromiso, si Chris Argent quería dispararle que lo hiciese. Si debía morir, que fuese lo que Merlín quisiera. Él no va a permitir que Stiles se le escape de entre las garras. No va a permitir que otro asqueroso hombre lobo pruebe lo que es suyo por derecho.

Ni siquiera se fija en como su mano derecha chorrea sangre que no le pertenece.

 

* * *

Scott está tarareando una canción muggle mientras se ducha, la idea del entrenamiento nocturno haciendo feliz a su lobo. Aunque el Quidditch le ha dejado el cuerpo con un agradable agarrotamiento que el agua caliente libera, siente aún demasiada energía contenida por la semana sentado sobre su culo. Si por él fuese saldría todas las noches a correr por el Bosque Prohibido, pero sabe que es contra las reglas. Además, no podría dejar a Stiles solo todo ese tiempo.

Está pensando en que Stiles se está tardando en venir a la ducha hoy también cuando alguien más comienza a tararear la misma canción que él, girando el rostro para ver en la ducha más alejada a Liam ocupado enjabonando su cuerpo. Danny charla con Boyd aún quitándose la ropa, así que son los únicos bañándose por ahora. Cuando Liam atrapa su mirada Scott siente la vergüenza atacarle, mirando hacia las baldosas mientras el agua cae por su rostro.

Joder, acababa de romper una de las primeras reglas de las duchas: jamás mirarse a los ojos. Era como cuando estabas en los urinarios. Podían estar empelotados, pero manteniendo la distancia visual, maldición.

Carraspea sin poder evitarlo, enjabonándose el cabello. Quiere justificarse de alguna manera con el Slytherin, pero no sabe cómo.

—¿Te gusta Nirvana? —pregunta de pronto, su voz escuchándose por encima del agua cayendo. No sabe si Liam le oyó, pero no va a mirar en su dirección para corroborarlo.

Hay un silencio largo, Danny y Boyd siguen sin meterse a las duchas y Scott se encuentra deseando que se apresuren.

—No. Bueno, sí. No sé. _Smell Like Teen Spirit_ es como conocida por todos —hay un mohín en el tono de Liam y Scott sonríe sin poder evitarlo mientras se quita la espuma del pelo.

—No por todos los magos —asegura y luego de dudar levanta la mirada, encontrándose con que Liam también le está observando. Puede ver el pequeño parpadeo en que los ojos del chico bajan hasta más allá de su pecho y luego ya nada.

Hay un color rosa en la piel del Slytherin que puede ser tanto por el esfuerzo en el deporte como por el agua caliente. No tiene por qué ser vergüenza, se dice a sí mismo el hombre lobo mientras Boyd y Danny por fin se meten a las duchas interponiéndose en su campo visual. Isaac también ha llegado y parece excitado como cada vez que hay entrenamiento nocturno. Scott siente su lobo contagiarse por la emoción ajena y le da un golpecito en el brazo al tejón antes de salir, ya limpio.

Desde las pruebas de Quidditch que no ha visto a Isaac con Allison y Stiles tiene la teoría que rompieron, aunque obviamente sin todo el drama mediático que tuvo el rompimiento de Lydia y Jackson. Scott no sabe que pensar de ello. No es tan desgraciado como para sentirse feliz de que hayan roto, pero al menos no tiene que preocuparse por sentir rencor hacia su compañero de Quidditch por una chica. Aunque sea la chica más genial que haya conocido nunca.

Está secándose el cuerpo cuando ve llegar a Jackson. Se sujeta la nuca y tiene la mirada perdida con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Nunca en su vida se ha preocupado por Jackson pero… Derek tiene razón y ahora ya no son enemigos ni rivales. Son aliados. Co-Capitanes incluso. Se termina de subir la ropa interior cuando se aclara la garganta.

—¿Estás bien, Jackson? —frunce su ceño porque tiene que repetir la pregunta antes de que el Slytherin reaccione a su voz. Cuando lo hace sus ojos están grandes y casi puede jurar que olió algo como temor al verle de pronto.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Qué te importa? —le ladra el chico, mirando alrededor y acabando por salir del lugar con un portazo sin ducharse, dejando a Scott con la palabra en la boca y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese? —pregunta Liam desde la espalda de Scott, haciendo que voltee a verle.

Lleva la toalla amarrada a la cintura y el cabello dejando caer gotas que se deslizan por su torso. Scott aparta la mirada mientras busca sus pantalones, preguntándose si la emoción que siente su lobo sigue siendo por el entrenamiento nocturno o por alguna razón en la que no quiere pensar.

—No tengo ni puta idea, para ser honesto.

—No le prestes demasiada atención —dice luego de un rato el Golpeador y cuando Scott le observa ve que ya se puso los pantalones y la camiseta—. Es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Si es que no todo.

No puede evitar reír. El rencor del joven Slytherin es palpable, pero también hay humor en su tono, aunque sus ojos son cautelosos.

—Créeme, lo sé. Lo he aguantado dos años más que tú —le guiña un ojo y la charla queda hasta allí, porque Danny está saliendo y nadie puede hablar mal de Jackson enfrente de Danny si no quiere recibir una maldición por el culo.

Solo entonces Scott piensa que Stiles no apareció en las duchas hoy tampoco. Solo espera no encontrarlo en la enfermería de nuevo, como la última vez que eso ocurrió.

 

* * *

Stiles se libera de Theo en el tercer piso casi sin querer. Cuando se cruzan con Allison y Lydia ninguna dice nada, pero en el momento que pasan por su lado la Ravenclaw engancha su brazo en el de Stiles soltándole del agarre de Theo, para sorpresa de ambos chicos.

—Ehm, ¿Lydia? —pregunta sorprendido y algo confundido Stiles, pero Lydia solo sigue caminando, llevando con ella tanto a Allison como a él por el camino en que antes venía con Thoe. Por detrás les sigue este, con el ceño fruncido.

—Justo a ti te andábamos buscando. Tienes que venir a ayudarnos con el trabajo de Adivinación, Stiles. Creí que te lo había dicho ya —rueda los ojos dramáticamente la pelirroja.

El Gryffindor se muerde la lengua para evitar recordarle que él no está en esa chorrada de clase de Adivinación, pero sonríe. No sabe porque, pero le encanta que la chica quiera ayudarle. Porque no han pasado ni cinco minutos y Stiles ya se arrepiente del beso que le dio a Theo, mientras este planeaba la cita que tendrían para la fiesta de Halloween. Si, claro que iría con él. Antes con Jackson.

—Stiles necesita ir a ducharse; por si no te das cuenta, apesta —dice Raeken, provocando que los tres se detengan al parar Lydia.

La pelirroja gira el rostro por sobre el hombro y eleva una ceja, para nada afectada con la expresión de Theo antes de elevar la nariz en una típica expresión de niña sangre pura. Stiles podría besarla en ese momento y seguramente no sería el peor error de su vida, como ya está llamando mentalmente al impulso que tuvo de besar a Raeken.

—No todos tenemos esas narices caninas super desarrollas de ustedes los lobos como para que nos importe. Chu, chu, chucho. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

A Stiles solo le da tiempo de encogerse de hombros hacia Theo, antes de ser jalado de vuelta. El sonido del gruñido del chico le llega, pero pronto le dejan atrás y no es hasta que Allison dice “ _Se fue_ ” en un susurro, que Lydia suelta el brazo de Stiles, mientras él se pregunta cómo es que ella sabe de la licantropía de Theo. Aunque no debería sorprenderle, él siempre ha sabido que Lydia es brillante.

Le quiere dar las gracias a la pelirroja, pero antes de poder hacerlo se ve empujado por una uña esmaltada en el pecho, mientras ella parece mirarle muy enfadada.

—Ahora mismo quiero que me digas que pasa por esa estúpida y rapada cabeza tuya, porque te hemos visto por años suspirar por Derek Hale y hablar mal de Theo Raeken y no puede ser que ahora te dé por besuquearte con el segundo frente a las puertas de Hogwarts en vez de con aquel que obviamente te gusta.

Sus palabras son como una ducha helada para Stiles, el que comienza a boquear como si estuviese al borde de un ataque de asma, de esos que le daban a Scott antes de que fuese mordido. Allison le mira con un gesto entre lástima y reprobación, pero no dice palabra. Está solo en eso.

—¿Me vieron? —es lo que escapa de su boca al final, pero luego sigue hablando casi en un chillido— ¡¿Cómo que verme por años suspirar por Derek Hale?! ¡Llevo años suspirando por _ti_! —se queja ofendido, mirando a la chica que se quita el cabello del hombro con un movimiento estudiado y expresión exasperada.

—Ya… pero eso no era real. O sea, a todo el mundo le gusto, obviamente, si soy perfecta —Allison solo ríe rodando los ojos—. Pero nunca has sentido por mi lo que sientes por Derek. Y no intentes engañarnos, Stiles, somos chicas, tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas —le amenaza Lydia picándole de nuevo con el dedo en el centro del pecho.

—Y si, te vimos —habla Allison encogiéndose de hombros—. Estábamos en los jardines. No fuimos las únicas —advierte. Porque probablemente la noticia ha volado ya. Los chismes siempre vuelan en Hogwarts.

Stiles gime y se cubre el rostro con las manos, mientras pega la espalda al muro. Eso no puede estarle pasando a él.

Probablemente una conversación de miradas se lleva a cabo entre las chicas, porque momentos después se encuentra con sus dos brazos enganchados en los de ellas, una a cada lado, Allison cargando su escoba al hombro. Solo se deja llevar, demasiado cansado para resistirse.

—Tranquilo, Stiles. Todo estará bien —le calma Allison, apretándo su brazo en un gesto de apoyo, mirándole a los ojos. Stiles había extrañado la calidez de Allison desde que ella había roto con Scott, lo que le recuerda que aún no se daba el tiempo de averiguar el motivo de dicho rompimiento—. Envié a mi padre a calmar a Derek, así que tú no te preocupes de nada.

Sus palabras apenas se hacen espacio en su mente, agotado por el entrenamiento y las semanas de enfado crónico, junto con las emociones recién vividas.

—¿Por qué iba tu padre a calmar a Derek? —cuestiona apenas, pero la voz de Lydia le calla, haciendo que le mire.

—Ese Theo tenía razón, Stiles. Realmente apestas por el entrenamiento. Lo que me recuerda que la próxima semana es salida a Hogsmeade para que todos consigamos nuestros disfraces de Halloween, así que espero que convenzas a Finstock de cambiar el entrenamiento al domingo. A menos, claro que quieras que te escojamos disfraz nosotras con Cora Hale, y eso no te gustará —ríe de forma cantarina la Ravenclaw, ganándose toda la atención de Stiles de pronto.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué me disfrazarías, Lydia? —pregunta intentando sonar seductor, pero solo ganando una risa de parte de Allison y una ceja alzada de la pelirroja.

—¿No es eso obvio? De una muy sexy Caperucita Roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que levante la mano a quienes quieren a Stiles de Caperucita *levanta la mano*  
> La verdad es que se me fue un poco la olla con esto de los celos de Derek y explicaciones complicadas a problemas simples (en el próximo cap comprenderán porque lo digo), perooooo... ya estamos cerca de que el Sterek se establezca y eso es algo para celebrar ¿no? ¡no me odien!  
> Amo la amistad entre Lydia y Stiles así que espero poder escribir más de eso. Ya Lydia no parece tanto como la de la primera temporada ¿cierto? solo había que dejarla evolucionar! ahahaha  
> Subo capítulo intempestivamente porque quizás me acostumbre a los dos diarios (?) ok, no. Pero, no sé, no podía dormir y ¡aquí tienen capítulo!  
> ¡Mil gracias a quienes comentan! <3


	14. Soluciones Complicadas

El hechizo que debe ser utilizado en Derek es tan complicado que Chris no se atreve a hacerlo por su cuenta y prefiere tener el asesoramiento de una experta, como lo es Noshiko Yukimura. La mujer se sorprende de su petición en un primer momento, rechazando el participar por su conexión con Talia Hale, pero cuando es el propio Derek quien lo pide, al final no puede negarse.

Chris ha escuchado de boca de Allison lo mal que Stiles lo está pasando en esos días y él no ha olvidado la pelea que tuvo que detener hace un mes. La oscuridad crece en el chico, impulsada por el dolor que le produce el rechazo de su compañero, o al menos eso es lo que Noshiko les indica cuando le comentan la situación. No conocía a Stiles de antes, pero incluso ella ha podido ver el cambio en el muchacho en sus clases. Ese beso impulsivo con otro lobo era solo una forma de herir tanto a Derek como a sí mismo, y probablemente Stiles ni siquiera lo supiese, según la kitsune.

Puede ver en el perfil de Derek la culpabilidad, porque seguramente él no había esperado que su resolución a esperar a la mayoría de edad de Stiles le afectara también al Gryffindor. Probablemente solo había pensado que era una forma de controlarse a sí mismo, poniéndose una meta para impedir que el lobo le dominase. Chris respeta eso, pero en el momento en que empezaba a afectar a otra persona… bueno, ya no era sano.

—Rompamos el compromiso —le dijo a Derek cuando le atrapó antes de que pudiese encontrar a Stiles o a Raeken el sábado luego del entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch. El patronus con forma de nutria de Allison le informó de la situación, y él se había lanzado en la búsqueda del lobo antes de que hiciese algo irremediable—. Olvídate de él, solo quedan unos meses y el chico te quiere. ¿Para qué esperar?

Eso fue suficiente para que Derek dejase de intentar liberarse de su agarre. Estaban en un salón del segundo piso con un viejo piano arrimado a la pared. El hombre lobo pareció empequeñecerse luego de estar libre, frotándose el rostro con una mano. Chris volvió a sentir ese remanso de compasión por él, como cuando le vio observar a Stiles llevarse a Lydia junto con Allison.

—No puedo. No se puede romper —ante la interrogante en el rostro de Chris, el lobo elaboró su respuesta—. Fue un compromiso conmigo. Tú… tú fuiste el testigo de ello —parecía avergonzado de su juventud, de su estupidez. Chris comenzó a comprender, frunciendo el ceño—. Fue un Juramento Inquebrantable, conmigo mismo.

Por eso estaban allí el domingo a mediodía, frente a Noshiko, la que junta los labios firmemente. Por supuesto que reprueba tanto como Chris el hecho de que Derek haya puesto su vida en juego al hacer ese Juramento, pero en su defensa, el Derek actual también reprueba las acciones del Derek de 19 años.

—Literalmente perderás meses de tu vida. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello? —pregunta la japonesa, enarcando las cejas. El más joven ni siquiera tiene que asentir, el fuego en su mirada lo dice todo—. Es peligroso ¿no sería mejor simplemente esperar los meses que quedan? —intenta razonar de nuevo, mirando esta vez a Chris, pero él se encoge de hombros. Ella creía que deberían hablar primero con Talia, la madre y alfa del hombre lobo, pero Derek no le daba espacio. Quería el hechizo de inmediato.

Él ya lo había hecho lo posible la noche anterior. Había enviado una carta elaborada y respetuosa a la Alfa, esperando que esta no la quemase tan solo al ver su sello en la parte posterior. Al menos se había preocupado de escribir su nombre también, para que Talia no pensase que era una carta de Gerard. O Kate.

—No. No si cada día le provoca dolor a Stiles —gruñe Derek, pero Chris sabe que eso no era todo. Derek no iba a permitir que nadie aparte de él pusiese sus manos sobre su pareja, y Theo Raeken ya lo había hecho, casi enloqueciendo a su lobo en el camino.

Si un beso había ocasionado eso, Chris no quería imaginar que pasaría si ocurría algo más.

Al final Noshiko asintió, pidiendo unas horas para preparar el ritual del hechizo que se llevaría a cabo en las habitaciones del profesor de Transformaciones. A Chris no le sorprende nada encontrarse con Deaton y Talia Hale de camino a dichas habitaciones, pero si le sorprende la inclinación respetuosa que le dedica la alfa, a la que él corresponde de inmediato. Pensaba que quizás tenían otra solución o se negarían a la de él, pero ambos parecen de acuerdo, Talia incluso agradecida por su intervención.

Deaton les deja para ir a asistir a Noshiko con algunas protecciones adicionales, mientras ellos llegan a los dormitorios de Derek.

Chris les da espacio a los dos Hale, pero igualmente llega a sus oídos la censura de Talia a las acciones de su hijo y al negarse a compartir sus problemas, para más tarde oír el cómo tranquiliza a su beta con arrullos suaves que recuerdan a Chris cuando él mismo consolaba a Allison tras alguna pesadilla hacía ya muchos años.

Son casi las tres de la tarde cuando Noshiko y Deaton aparecen preparados para realizar el hechizo. La idea de Chris es simple: en base a su estudio profundo a los Hombres Lobo, supuso que el Juramento Inquebrantable había podido ser realizado gracias a la dualidad dentro de Derek. No es que fuesen dos seres distintos, el lobo y el humano, pero si poseían partes marcadamente diferentes. Sus magias, específicamente.

Al no ser un compromiso con Stiles, el Juramento corría con base de desaparecer el 8 de abril, el día del cumpleaños 17 del muchacho. Si podían convencer a la magia de alguno de los dos que era 8 de abril, Derek debería quedar liberado del pacto.

Un simple _Confundus_ no serviría, porque era la mente y no la magia la que creería el cambio. Si querían realmente confundir a la magia de Derek, debían envejecerle todos los meses que le faltaban hasta abril.

Pero un hechizo de edad no bastaría, había acotado Noshiko, y Chris lo sabía. El lobo era inteligente y sentiría los efectos momentáneos de un hechizo que se rompería después, manteniendo el Juramento. No, la única opción era hacerlo real.

El _Hechizo de Sueño Acelerado_ era una complicada magia que se movía en el delgado límite de la magia gris. Había sido utilizado tantas veces como una maldición que muchos libros le catalogaban como magia oscura sin un segundo pensamiento. Pero no lo era, no si tenías la mente abierta. Tenía en una persona un efecto contrario al _Filtro de_   _Muertos en Vida_ , la que reducía las funciones corporales hasta casi desaparecerlas y con ello el envejecimiento de las células. El _Hechizo de Sueño Acelerado_ provocaba que las funciones corporales se aceleraran, envejeciendo mucho más rápido.

Cuando lo comentó a Derek, esperó que lo rechazase de inmediato. Estaba dispuesto a pelear un poco por su idea, sin embargo no fue necesario. El hombre lobo lo aceptó y le pidió realizarlo enseguida. Mientras hablaba con Noshiko se dio cuenta de que Derek nunca había escuchado del hechizo, pero aun así aceptó. Confiando en él.

Mientras le ve recostarse en la cama, el peso de esa confianza se siente aún más pesada en su pecho. No puede permitir que nada le ocurra. A su lado Talia Hale observa como su hijo es ordenado a beber un par de brebajes por el director, a lo que Derek no tarda en obedecer.

—Es un buen chico —dice de pronto, sin saber porque. Desde la cama Derek le da una mirada, elevando las cejas, habiéndole escuchado. Talia ríe un poco, aunque se puede sentir su preocupación.

—Lo sé, es mi hijo.

Cuando Noshiko comienza el hechizo, gruesos hilos de luz plateada y fría escapan de su varita, cubriendo el cuerpo de Derek hasta hacerle parecer un capullo brillante antes de que el latín de la japonesa se detenga, bajando la varita.

El capullo plateado brilla un momento más, antes de hundirse dentro del hombre lobo, quien queda quieto con los ojos cerrados. Chris puede ver como Talia se lleva una mano a la oreja derecha, negando con la cabeza. Al ver su mirada cuestionadora, la alfa habla bajito, como si su voz fuese a molestar a su beta.

—Su corazón late tan rápido que hace que mi loba quiera despertarlo.

—Es por eso que este es el siguiente paso —indica el director mientras esparce alrededor de la cama de Derek una firme línea de cenizas de montaña, creando una barrera para los seres sobrenaturales.

—Eso es sabio de tu parte, Deaton —indica Talia, aunque algo en su mirada le dice a Chris que si ella quisiera sacar a su hijo de allí una simple línea de cenizas no iba a impedírselo.

—Le di a Derek un concentrado de matalobos, lo que debería mantener a su lobo tranquilo por los siguientes días a pesar de lo acelerado de su corazón, sin embargo la próxima Luna estará especialmente sensible —indica el director esta vez a Chris y el profesor de defensa asiente—. También bebió un regenerador que debería impedir que su cuerpo se consuma a si mismo por la falta de alimentos, recordando que va a ser como si estuviese meses en ayunas, pero… sobrevivirá.

Chris asiente de nuevo, esta vez con rudeza, porque simplemente no aceptará otra opción. Cuando Noshiko le aleja para enseñarle el contrahechizo en caso de cualquier problema, el Argent no deja de mirar hacia Talia, viendo en su rostro la preocupación de una madre, sus pensamientos volando por un momento hacia Victoria pero rápidamente regresando a la práctica que la otra profesora le instaba.

Todo iba a salir bien, se dice a si mismo observando al joven hombre lobo sobre la cama. Todo iba a estar bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia sabe que Stiles no ha vuelto a ver a Derek desde el entrenamiento hasta la clase de Transformaciones el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Diez largos días para todo el mundo. Al momento de entrar al salón, ella del brazo del chico, ambos pueden ver que el hombre lobo no está solo de pie frente a la clase, sino que le acompaña el padre de Allison.

Por la sorpresa en el rostro de Stiles probablemente este ni siquiera está escuchando la elaborada explicación sobre el ejercicio del día que requiere la presencia del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero está bien. Supone que es comprensible que esté preocupado, ya que Derek parece delgado y mal dormido. Pero en Control, y eso es lo importante.

Lydia se sienta a un lado de Stiles, para contrariedad de Scott quien acaba sentado con Cora, quien no parece de buen humor tampoco. Tras ellos se sientan Allison con Theo, y aunque sabe que eso es parte del plan, de todas formas lamenta que sea ella quien deba mantener a raya al otro lobo.

Los ojos de Stiles buscan disimuladamente los de Derek todo el tiempo, pero este empieza la clase sin mirarlo ni una vez. En un rincón, Chris Argent luce serio, pero el brillo de sus ojos es aprobador.

Ella no sabe todo lo que le gustaría sobre lo que sucede, su Ravenclaw interior clamando por más información, pero Allison le ha resumido que su padre está poniendo a prueba al lobo de Derek. Poniendo a prueba su control frente a su compañero potencial.

La ausencia del hombre toda la semana anterior y el comienzo de esta, más su mal estado físico, le indican que Derek no lo ha pasado muy bien en esa “ _abstinencia de Stiles_ ”. Y aunque lo que leyó no es ni de lejos suficiente para creerse docta en el tema de los compañeros mágicos, le parece una crueldad lo que les están haciendo a ambos. Parte de ella deseaba coger a Stiles y lanzarlo a los brazos de Derek, para ver si así la ansiedad del chico y del hombre lobo terminaba de una vez.

Tanto ella como Allison se habían quedado pegadas a Stiles todo ese tiempo, a pesar del desconcierto de Scott y el propio Stilinski. Ha sido una semana y media larga, pero se las han apañado. Theo les daba miradas envenenadas a la distancia, pero no intentó meterse en medio, cortado por su mirada amenazante, suponía. Por supuesto que Stiles había hecho preguntas, pero ambas las habían esquivado. No podían darles sus razones. Allison lo hacía porque su padre se lo había pedido, y Lydia porque… porque era una forma de no pensar en Jackson y la forma en que le había dejado. Pero ese no era el único motivo.

Fuera de lo perra que pudiese ser en ocasiones, y como el castillo le veía, Lydia tenía su corazoncito y Stiles llevaba años allí. Desde que se dio cuenta de que ella era más inteligente de lo que quería demostraba; desde que le defendió en tercero de una malintencionada Jennifer Blake en clases de Runas Antiguas; desde que le dio unos chocolates de San Valentín en cuarto año y le juro que no tenían poción de amor, pero que los había visto y no había podido evitar comprarlos, como si ella no supiese que todos esos regalos que le llegaban desde el 1ro hasta el 28 de febrero eran cosa suya. Lydia podía decir “¿Qué diablos es un _Stiles_?” cuando alguien le hablaba del chico, pero en realidad nunca le mantuvo lejos de su mirada. Allison le había pillado hacía años en eso.

Ahora que Stiles le necesita y ella puede ayudarle, no va a dejarle abandonado. Aunque eso significase prácticamente acampar en la Sala Común de los leones y tener que hacer migas con Cora Hale, la que si uno se daba el tiempo de conocer no era tan mala. Un poco sarcástica, un poco lobuna, pero alguien que podía poner en cintura a Stiles, y Lydia sentía aprecio por cualquiera que pudiese manejar al indomable chico.

La clase continúa con tranquilidad, y cuando es el momento del ejercicio práctico Lydia tiene a Allison tomándola del brazo para ser pareja. El contacto la sorprende y su mente como que quiere volar a ese recuerdo que prometió olvidar (aunque su madre probablemente no pueda hacerlo, pobre).

—¿Qué? —exclama ella perpleja, mientras ve a Theo sonriente tomando el lugar que le correspondía a la pelirroja como compañero de Stiles.

Los ojos de Allison le callan y Lydia tiene que tragarse sus preguntas con el ceño fruncido. Ambas comienzan en silencio a practicar ese complicado hechizo en el que tanto puede salir mal. Porque la transfiguración humana es difícil y la posibilidad de hacer que una extremidad animal le crezca a otra persona no es un chiste.

En el turno de la Gryffindor de practicar con ella, Lydia observa a Stiles quieto con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente rezando a los dioses paganos para que Theo termine pronto. Es en ese momento que un brillo azul llama la atención de la Ravenclaw, encontrándose con la fija mirada antinatural de Derek en los dos chicos Gryffindor, y por fin comprende el motivo de ese ejercicio.

No debe ser sencillo estar allí, a cinco metros, y ver como tu rival amoroso apunta con su varita a tu compañero mientras tú no puedes hacer nada. Debe ser tan difícil como cerrar los ojos y aceptar una _Cruciatus_ , probablemente, si la expresión del hombre lobo era un indicativo. Casi siente pena por su profesor...

De pronto Lydia siente su brazo izquierdo mucho más liviano y cuando mira se sorprende al encontrarse plumas en vez de su mano surgiendo de su túnica. Boquea confundida antes de mirar al frente, a la expresión culpable de su mejor amiga.

—¡Allison! —medio chilla, mientras la Gryffindor comienza a reír a carcajadas, acercándosele y tomando lo que antes era su brazo y ahora es un ala de brillantes plumas blancas.

—¡Lo siento! Pensaba en que serías un hermoso cisne y _¡puf!_

—¡Puf! ¡Eso te haré yo! La transformación parcial  es un peligro, seguro que te distrajiste —le regaña la pelirroja, mientras las mejillas de su amiga se encienden.

Era obvio que estaba tan distraída como la propia Lydia se sentía. El profesor Argent sin embargo, atento, se acerca de inmediato y devuelve su brazo a la normalidad con un contrahechizo de complicada floritura, dándole una palmadita de ánimo antes de volver a su lugar al lado de Derek.

Allison ha pasado una mano por su cintura mirándole con ojitos de cachorro mientras le promete que " _Nunca más_ " e instándola a practicar con ella, pero Lydia solo bufa. Podría ella también intentar una transformación parcial en la morena, a ver si le gusta tener morro de puerco, pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos antes de que el hombre lobo dé por finalizada la clase para suerte de la leona.

Nadie ha conseguido la transformación completa y solo unos cuantos consiguieron una transformación parcial, entre ellos Allison, pero eso no es una sorpresa. La transfiguración humana era una de las ramas más difíciles y peligrosas de las Transformaciones y él único motivo por el que lo han intentado a la primera en vez de realizar un estudio exhaustivo de la teoría, es porque Chris Argent quería probar a Derek, de seguro.

Cuando Lydia le da un beso en la mejilla a Stiles al salir del salón y este le pregunta porque había sido eso, ella solo puede sonreír ampliamente.

—Porque hoy fue una victoria —indica dejándole una expresión tan confundida como la que tiene Scott.

Y si tiene razón, pronto ya no habría motivos para cuidar del muchacho más.

 

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, pero ¿la teoría del control de Talia? No la comparto del todo. Quizás si en general, pero en momentos específicos, cuando el involucrado es alguien tan importante como la pareja del lobo... yo creo que el control necesariamente se iría a la mierda, como ocurrió en el cap pasado.  
> Por eso, necesitaba una explicación mágica para que Derek, tercamente, se mantuviese alejado de Stiles. La tensión entre ellos es demasiada (como se ve esa noche en el despacho) como para que simplemente por fuerza de voluntad puede resistirse.  
> Así que... soluciones complicadas para un problema bastante simple ahahaha. Perdón por eso.  
> Pero ¡ya! ya no hay nada, ahora solo queda que su romance avance sin impedimentos. Los problemas que quedan (ser profesor y alumno, ser un hombre lobo, que el padre de Stiles sea el Jefe de Aurores...........) todas esas cosas son detalles ¿verdad? ahahahaha  
> (Pobre Derek, el Jefe Stilinski va a echarle una cruciatus cuando se entere ahahaha)  
> Ya luego será el partido de Durmstrang y ¡fiesta de Halloween! Si tienen ideas para disfraces eso me ayudaría mucho ;D  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y más a quienes comentan! <3


	15. En Control

Cuando Derek reacciona, se encuentra el rostro de Melissa McCall extremadamente cerca del suyo, diciendo algo que no puede entender, mientras apunta con un _Lumos_ focalizado a sus ojos, al parecer para ver la reacción de sus pupilas. Cuando se siente satisfecha y se aleja, Derek puede ver a su madre, Cora, Chris y Noshiko Yukimura, mirándole. Cora parece al borde del llanto o de una pataleta, Derek no puede diferenciarlo.

Cuando Chris rompe la barrera de Cenizas de Montaña comprende el enojo de su hermana.

—¡Derek! —exclama la Gryffindor, lanzándose contra él, subiendo en la cama. Talia avanza también, sentándose a un costado del colchón mientras toma su mano de forma consoladora.

Él siente la garganta seca, y cuando trata de hablar se da cuenta que muere de hambre y su estómago lo demuestra gruñendo audiblemente.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible —acepta Chris respecto al sonido proveniente de su abdomen— ¿Cómo te sientes? Además de hambriento.

—… no lo sé. ¿Encerrado? —murmura con la mirada un poco perdida, acariciando los cabellos de Cora con la mano que su madre no está apretando—. Siento el impulso de salir a correr al bosque… y cazar algo —reconoce.

Noshiko asiente, mirando a Chris de soslayo. Al parecer eso es algo esperable.

—Es el lobo, siente que ha estado meses sin sentir la hierba entre sus patas —le sonríe tranquilizadoramente el profesor de Defensa, acercándose a la cama y tamborileando sus dedos en la madera del pie de la cama—. ¿Algo más de lo que sientas deseos?

Derek no comprende por un momento la pregunta, mirando alrededor como buscando algo, pero de pronto la necesidad le golpea como si un trozo de piedra del techo le hubiese golpeado la nuca. Jadea, soltando a Cora y liberándose del agarre de su madre. Sus ojos brillan azules. Está apunto de aullar, pero las garras de su alfa en su cuello le detiene de salir corriendo del dormitorio.

—… Stiles —solloza de una forma humillante. Una vez que recuerda a su pareja todo su cuerpo se retuerce por la añoranza. Su último recuerdo de él ha sido con sus labios siendo violados por los de otro lobo, y siente como si hubiese pasado meses desde eso. Necesita buscarlo. Necesita reclamarlo, antes de que alguien más se le adelante.

El agarre de su madre se vuelve un poco más suave, y Derek nota que es porque hay lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Está bien, Derek —le calma la voz de la alfa—. Nadie ha tocado a Stiles.

—Tu lobo siente que has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de él, pero tu mente debe recordar que solo han pasado diez días, Derek —Noshiko se acerca a la cama también, buscando su atención. Derek quiere asentir, pero la soledad es demasiada.

Siente el aroma salado de lágrimas que no son suyas, y al mirar hacia Cora ve sus ojos húmedos pero firmes. Puede leer su mirada sin un segundo vistazo. “ _Si quieres lo mato sin que nadie lo sepa. Puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente_ ”. Y aunque la idea de Raeken muerto hace feliz a su lobo, sabe que no es la solución. La única solución será su marca en el cuello de Stiles y el chico amándole de vuelta. Atrae a su hermana a un abrazo, y acaba por calmarse del todo. O al menos todo lo que puede calmarse en ese momento.

—¿El Juramento se rompió entonces? —pregunta a media voz y puede ver como todas las expresiones preocupadas del cuarto se rompen en pequeñas sonrisas.

—Si. Ahora lo único que te separa de tu chico es tu timidez —bromea Talia y Derek quiere gruñirle, pero no puede.

De alguna forma, en la bruma de sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de que Melissa McCall es como una madre para Stiles le ataca, haciendo que busque su mirada. Ella al parecer ha estado esperando esto, porque se cruza de brazos y eleva una ceja.

—Yo no voy a decir nada, pero tendrás que hacer una visita a la Oficina de Aurores un día de estos, Derek.

Él tiene que tragarse cualquier respuesta inteligente y asentir. Porque es la verdad.

Chris palmea su hombro amistosamente y le anima a ponerse de pie para hacerle una revisión general y concluir juntos con el plan de acción para esos días. Luego de que fuese informado de que su lobo estaría alterado por el tiempo encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo, especialmente la siguiente Luna Llena, Chris le hace presente su temor de que la brusquedad del lobo se mostrase especialmente frente a Stiles.

Así, la clase de Transformaciones de ese mismo día fue planeada. Noshiko prefería que Derek descansase antes de darle el estrés, pero Chris se ha negado y Derek se muestra tentado a seguir los instintos del hombre por alguna razón.

Ni siquiera se mira al espejo, simplemente se lanza hacia lo que debía hacer, bajo la atenta mirada del antiguo cazador.

Al comienzo la permanente presencia de Lydia a un lado de Stiles le incomoda, pero consigue mantener su mirada alejada de ellos. Jamás había sentido a Lydia como un peligro, porque ella nunca había prestado atención al chico… pero tampoco había pensando que Theo Raeken fuese un riesgo real.

Todo va bien, hasta que Allison Argent rompe el guión e insta a Stiles a formar dupla con Theo para el ejercicio práctico. Derek puede imaginarse que eso es parte del plan de Chris, uno que no ha compartido por completo con él. Lo comprende, pero le ha sorprendido y su lobo está rasguñando dentro suyo, furioso por el hecho no solo de que estuviesen juntos, sino que por el que Theo pudiese ocasionarle algún daño a su pareja. Entiende que el objetivo es analizar si puede estar en control, así que lo acepta. No serviría de nada molestarse con Chris, de cualquier forma.

Resiste el impulso de separarles, aunque sus garras salen en un momento y sus ojos probablemente cambiaron, si la mirada de Lydia Martin era fidedigna. Sin embargo se mantiene firme, y cuando la hora del final de la clase llega y puede despacharlos, Derek está aliviado.

Ha sido difícil, pero ya desde antes de ver a Stiles su lobo había estado alterado. Está bien, está en control, y la mirada orgullosa de Chris cuando le palmea el brazo le indica que él opina del mismo modo.

Su madre tenía razón. Ya no hay nada que le separe de Stiles. Nada, excepto su propia timidez y algunos detalles menores.

 

* * *

 

Scott se separa reticente de Stiles luego de la clase de Transformaciones, preocupado por el aroma que su amigo ha estado liberando, casi del mismo modo como está preocupado por la forma en que Derek se ha parado en frente de ellos luego de su larga ausencia.

Cuando fue Peter el que les lleva a Isaac, Cora y él al bosque el sábado anterior por la noche, Scott gruñó pero no dijo nada. Es comprensible que Derek tuviese cosas que hacer de vez en cuando, así que había aceptado el cambio de líder sin demasiadas objeciones. Sin embargo cuando la ausencia del profesor de Transformaciones se hizo continua, con Marin Morell (la profesora de Estudios Muggles) y la madre de Kira reemplazándole en sus clases, entonces si se había preocupado.

Había intentado ir a su despacho, preguntar a Finstock, incluso rastraerlo, pero no había conseguido nada. Solo cuando vio a Chris Argent salir un día de los dominios de Derek consiguió una pequeña pista, una que se redujo a “ _Está bien. Tú ocúpate de tus clases, McCall_ ”. El padre de Allison no parecía de mejor humor de lo que él mismo se sentía.

El último entrenamiento antes del partido contra Durmstrang había estado apagado por culpa suya y del evasivo Jackson, consiguiendo todos que Finstock casi quedase afónico de tanto gritarles cuando acabaron. Por supuesto que no habían conseguido que cambiase el día del entrenamiento, así que habían tenido que conformarse con una visita corta a Hogsmeade por la tarde luego de almorzar. Scott apenas había tenido tiempo de conseguir un disfraz, aunque le había ido mejor que a Stiles, el que había sido secuestrado por Lydia y Allison de nueva cuenta.

Y entonces el miércoles, dos días antes de que la delegación de Durmstrang llegase, aparecía Derek en el salón de Transformaciones, enjuto y demacrado a un lado del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin ninguna explicación para su ausencia. Y apenas le había dado un gesto de reconocimiento, maldición.

Su lobo quiso gruñir a Chris Argent, temiendo que hubiese sido él quien dejase en ese estado a su hermano de manada, pero la preocupación en el profesor de Defensa era visible (y aromática) y Scott concluyó que el mal ver de Derek no tenía que ver con él. Había querido hablar con el profesor de Transformaciones, pero Derek le echó del salón con una sola mirada.

Si no fuese porque Stiles tenía Runas Antiguas junto con Lydia, la que últimamente no se separa de su amigo, Scott no habría dejado que se marchase. Ver a Derek en ese estado había afectado a su compañero más de lo que el otro nunca reconocería.

Scott no es estúpido, sabe lo que Stiles siente por el hombre lobo mayor. Siempre lo ha sabido, del mismo modo que sabía que aunque es cierto que Stiles adora el piso que Lydia Martin pisa, en verdad no está enamorado de ella. Derek por su parte es mucho más sutil al expresar sus emociones, pero ni siquiera él puede ocultar todo el tiempo el aroma a deseo que libera en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con Stiles.

Él había pensando que simplemente debía darles tiempo, creía que todo encontraría su cauce, pero cuando escuchó de unos Gryffindor de cuarto que alguien vio a Theo Raeken besándose con Stiles luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch, todas sus certezas desaparecieron.

Quiso hablar con Stiles, cuestionarle, pero este de pronto tiene a Lydia y Allison como _Brujas Guardianas_ y ¿por qué rayos Lydia entra a la Torre de Gryffindor como si fuese una leona más? No puede entenderlo.

Theo ha sido otro callejón sin salida, y ahí está Scott, sin comprender nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Siente que desde que Allison le ha dejado todo se ha vuelto incomprensible. O quizás fuese de antes, de cuando Peter le ha mordido.

Va hacia la enfermería a ver su madre para ocupar sus horas libres cuando un aroma llama su atención. Antes de poder considerarlo, está corriendo en dirección al olor, viendo la figura alta de la persona que no esperaba ver allí.

—¡Alfa! —exclama sin pensar, casi patinando en la piedra, en sus ansias de llegar hasta la mujer que se ha girado al escuchar su llamado.

Scott se siente como un cachorrito esperando un mimo mientras ve a Talia Hale, quien parece complacida al mirarle. Se remueve en su lugar pensando en si arrodillarse o abrazarla, cuando la mujer soluciona sus dudas abriendo los brazos. El adolescente no puede aguantar un segundo más antes de rodearle con los suyos, hundiendo su nariz en el aroma de su alfa, todas las dudas y los temores que hasta unos momentos le dolían, cayendo al piso, lejos de él.

Es exactamente como abrazar a su madre.

—Scott, que bueno verte. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, aunque debí suponer que tú me encontrarías antes —la risa de la alfa suena a música en sus oídos, antes de que un susurro le alcance—. Hay un chico a unos metros de aquí. Me temo que te escuchó llamarme alfa.

Scott se sobresalta ante estas palabras, pero sin soltar a la mujer, huele el aire. Pronto puede distinguir quien es el dueño de aquella esencia y sonríe un poco, hablando en un murmullo.

—Está bien, lo conozco. No dirá nada.

Atento ahora a la presencia de Liam Dunbar, puede darse cuenta cuando este se aleja de allí, dejándoles solos. Satisfecho, observa hacia el rostro de su alfa, la que sonríe complacida. Hay un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos el cual Scott no entiende, pero recibe con gratitud.

—Bueno, quisiera conocer al nuevo miembro de nuestra manada, Isaac Lahey. ¿Crees que podamos encontrarlo libre? —pregunta Talia mientras liberaba a Scott, que también suelta el abrazo, aunque no demasiado feliz por ello.

—Debería estarlo, él no tiene Runas Antiguas, creo —asiente.

Ahora el problema era encontrar a un Hufflepuff con horas libres. Scott no es bueno en eso, y aunque puede intentar rastrearlo, probablemente le tomará mucho tiempo en ese castillo lleno de gente.

Sin embargo no es necesario, porque escuchan unos pasos y con un simple olfateo Scott se relaja. Pronto aparecen frente a ellos en el pasillo Cora junto a un aparentemente tímido Isaac. Supone que él ha estado igual el verano anterior cuando Derek le dijo que conocería a su alfa, así que no estaría bien burlarse del olor a emoción que sale a oleadas del chico.

Talia no siente el mismo reparo, riendo con gusto mientras mira al Hufflepuff acercarse. Cora solo sonríe.

—Hola, Isaac. Creo que soy tu alfa.

Cuando el rubio boquea antes de caer de rodillas frente a la mujer Scott no puede resistir más, sonriendo con ganas mientras Cora ríe.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, amigo? Te ves muy pálido —le pregunta Mason esa noche en la cena a Liam cuando el Slytherin se sienta en la mesa de los tejones.

Liam no sabe que responderle que no sea mentira o que no suene a una completa locura, así que se encoge de hombros, aprieta los labios y le deja imaginar lo que quiera.

—Seguro que estás nervioso por el partido del sábado. Venga, si no será la gran cosa. Tú a golpear bludgers como siempre y ya, que eso es lo tuyo —le quiso calmar el chico, palmeando su hombro.

El Slytherin solo le responde con un gruñido mientras comienza a comer. Su mirada se desvía de vez en cuando a la mesa de Gryffindor y otras veces hacia el área de los de sexto de Hufflepuff, porque luego de toparse con Cora Hale en compañía de Isaac Lahey rumbo a donde vio a Scott llamar “ _Alfa_ ” a Talia Hale… bueno, su mente había hecho conexiones.

Pensar que está en el mismo equipo que jodidos hombres lobos es bastante para minar su seguridad en sí mismo y también su confianza en el equipo. O sea ¡son hombres lobo! Él sabe que los Hale son hombres lobo de nacimiento, pero nadie ha dicho nunca que McCall y Lahey lo sean también. ¿Habría otros por allí, sin que nadie supiese su naturaleza?

Su mirada se enfoca en el rostro de Malia Tate, la que ríe ruidosamente con un brazo por sobre los hombros de su novia Kira. ¿Sería ella una mujer lobo? Sus aires bruscos son famosos. ¿Lo sería Kira? Su habilidad sobre la escoba parece casi sobrenatural algunas veces.

De pronto un pensamiento cruza su cabeza y Liam se gira observando a través de la mesa de Ravenclaw a Jackson sentado con las otras serpientes. ¿Sería él un hombre lobo? La idea le hace apretar los dientes. Quizás lo sea, por eso es tan bueno jugando. Pensar en cómo le ha tratado el año anterior en los entrenamientos le hace enojar aún más. Observa cómo Jackson se frota la parte de atrás del cuello con una expresión de incomodidad y está imaginando veinte formas distintas de hacerle sufrir, cuando Mason le da un golpecito en la mano, apuntando a su comida. Su cena está enfriándose.

—En serio, estás raro, Liam —murmura su amigo, con la preocupación en el tono, y el Slytherin ya va a restarle importancia cuando por encima del hombro del tejón ve a Scott McCall mirarle fijamente.

Traga saliva sintiendo que los ojos del Gryffindor pueden atravesarle, desviando la mirada y comiendo rápido sin responder a Mason.

Liam siente que se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que no podría escapar fácilmente y eso le asusta. Le asusta tanto como le intriga.

 

* * *

 

Las heridas que las garras de Derek le han dejado en la base del cuello siguen molestándole casi dos semanas después. Temiendo ir a la enfermería y que la enfermera descubra que un hombre lobo le ha hecho eso, Jackson recurre a su tercera mejor opción para conseguir ungüentos medicinales, ya que su segunda opción era Lydia y ya no se hablaban desde que han roto. Desde que él ha roto con ella, vale.

Danny le ayuda en todo lo que puede, pero insiste bastante a que vaya a la enfermería cuando el Slytherin se niega a decir que animal le había hecho eso. No es que Jackson no vaya por Derek, es más bien por su propio beneficio. Si echan a Derek del colegio ¿quién le mordería? Ha estado averiguando sobre los hombres lobo y sabe que solo los hombres lobo de nacimiento y aquellos mordidos por un alfa pueden convertir a otros a través de la mordida. Eso dejaba automáticamente a Isaac y McCall fuera de la carrera, y su sentido de autoconservación le indicó que ni recurrir a Cora ni a Peter Hale sería bueno para su bienestar.

No, solo Derek era una opción, el problema es que no ha podido verlo en todo ese tiempo prácticamente, fuera de la clase que tuvo el jueves, ya que en la semana anterior y la del martes había sido reemplazado por la profesora de Estudios Muggles. El mal estado del hombre cuando le vio el jueves le dejó un poco preocupado, porque si ese era un efecto colateral de ser hombre lobo, él no lo quería.

Todo eso jodía sus planes, porque ya era viernes y al día siguiente tenían el primer partido del Torneo de Interescuelas. ¿Y él? Él seguía siendo un patético humano. El cuello le molesta y siente el cuerpo pesado como si tuviese un catarro. Pero está seguro de que esa incomodidad ninguna poción pimentónica será capaz de quitarla.

Caminando hacia el Gran Comedor se frota con rabia el vendaje del cuello cuando siente un pequeño jalón de su túnica. Al girarse puede ver el rostro preocupado de Isaac, sorprendiéndole.

—¿Estás bien, Jackson?

No le responde enseguida, pero verle mover su nariz como olfateando le causa la misma gracia que molestia. Él no quería ser olfateado por un estúpido hombre lobo. Él quería ser mordido por uno y ya. Si fuese un hombre lobo no estaría sintiéndose enfermo.

—Estoy bien. Concéntrate en ver debilidades de los rivales, Lahey —le gruñe, mientras se aleja con paso firme, porque la voz del director Deaton les está apresurando a tomar sus lugares. Durmstrang ya casi está allí.

Cuando terminase el banquete de bienvenida para la otra escuela irá a buscar a Derek y esta vez no le dejará escapar hasta convencerle de que le convirtiese. Ahora tiene material de chantaje al menos, piensa quitando su mano del vendaje cuando ya todo el mundo está sentado en el mismo momento que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren para dar paso a los extranjeros.

 

* * *

**_NOX_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo un poco lento, pero ya llega Durmstrang y con eso el partido. Perdón si dedicaré un capítulo entero solo al partido, pero decidí que la verdad es que amo el Quidditch y tengo que relatarlo ahahaha  
> Derek ya hará su movimiento y creo que el Scott/Liam ya me está pidiendo el tag ahahaha Jackson se me mueve en los extremos de que lo amo y de que quiero golpearlo ¿no les pasa igual?  
> Subo el capítulo simplemente porque quiero <3 pero please, no se acostumbren tanto a las actualizaciones tan rápidas, que sé que quizás mi musa se escape y las tenga mucho tiempo esperando de pronto por nuevo cap. Ojalá que no ocurra, así que mientras, aprovechemos!  
> ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! <3


	16. La Loba del Desierto

Hay cierta emoción innegable en el ambiente de Hogwarts ese viernes. Las clases pasan raudas y nadie está demasiado concentrado en ellas, incluso aquellos a quienes el Quidditch no les motiva demasiado.

¿Kira? Kira no cabe en su piel. Ha estado rebotando sobre sus pies todo el día, comiendo demasiado, riendo demasiado, temblando y asustándose demasiado. Porque a pesar de todo está aterrada de lo que Hogwarts le pueda hacer si es que falla al día siguiente en su tarea de atrapar la Snitch y pierden el primer partido por su culpa.

—Hey, tranquila, zorrita. Estarás bien —le intenta calmar la voz de Malia, ambas acurrucadas en un sillón en la cálida sala común de los tejones. Allí nadie le mira raro por sus muestras de cariño, a diferencia de en la torre de Gryffindor, donde hay demasiados corazones rotos, según la coyote.

Y quizás sea cierto. Lo que Jackson le hizo a su novia, Lydia, fue simplemente cruel. Y recuerda que alguien le comentó que Scott y Allison estuvieron juntos el año anterior. ¿Y Stiles? Pobre chico, llevaba dos semanas escapando de Theo con ayuda de Lydia y Allison, y a la vez suspirando por el profesor de Transformaciones. Y desde que este había aparecido casi era peor. Parecía un alma en pena. Los dos lo parecían.

Estuvo realmente agradecida cuando Malia le ofreció ir a su sala común esa tarde a esperar que fuese la hora del Banquete de Bienvenida para los jugadores de Durmstrang.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —murmura la kitsune luego de un rato en cómodo silencio. No mira hacia arriba, apoyada en el pecho de su novia, pero puede sentir la mirada de ella atenta— ¿por qué Stiles se besó con Theo, si le gusta Derek?

—Hum… ¿Porque es Stiles? No sé qué decirte, siempre ha sido un idiota —se encoge de hombros la tejona, y es lo mismo que Scott le contestó hace días, y quizás para ellos hace sentido, pero no para Kira. Quizás es porque es extranjera, o quizás porque no ha conoce de demasiado tiempo al chico.

Cuando Erica aparece indicando que ya es hora de ir al Gran Comedor, las chicas casi se han quedado dormidas. Al final entre ella e Isaac tienen que separarlas, entre quejidos y amenazas de Malia contra los prefectos con las risas de tejones de primero y segundo de fondo. Malia simula despertar furiosa y persigue a los niños alrededor de los sillones mientras ellos gritan y ríen escapando, disfrutando del juego familiar. Al ver a su novia intentando ocultar la sonrisa mientras se echa al hombro a una niña de primero a la que atrapó, Kira debe confesarse que está enamorada de Malia.

Ni siquiera sabe cuándo ocurrió. Solo sabe que de repente empezaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntas, estudiar las materias que les eran difíciles a solas en la biblioteca y que un día, a los pies de la escalera donde debían separarse, una para ir hacia la torre de Gryffindor y la otra en dirección a las Cocinas, se besaron. Había sido un beso tímido y Kira nunca había visto a Malia ser tímida, por lo que algo en su pecho ardió. Su kitsune le impulsó a ella ser la osada, por una vez demostrando porque había sido enviada a Gryffindor, y el segundo beso lo dio ella, jalando de la corbata amarilla y negra a Malia, para impedirle el alejarse. Solo se separaron cuando Stiles les silbó, en compañía de un avergonzado pero sonriente Scott, y ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para que el primer beso fuese algo menos que perfecto.

Ahora, cuando se tienen que separar porque es una cena oficial y deben estar en las mesas de sus casas, Kira siente una angustia absurda porque hay literalmente metro y medio entre su espalda y la de Malia, y aun así siente que es demasiado.

—Verlas a veces me hace vomitar un poco en mi boca —dice Cora Hale a su lado, consiguiendo que los Gryffindor que la escuchan se rían con ganas, porque no hay maldad en sus palabras.

Kira está avergonzada, pero aun así mira por encima del hombro como Malia le guiña un ojo con coquetería. Las puertas se abren y la asiática debe esforzarse en enfocar su atención en aquellos que entran con brutal dignidad. Son un grupo de veinte enormes hombres y mujeres, enfundados en abrigos y sombreros de piel, dejando ver túnicas granates por debajo mientras caminan. Las expresiones de los estudiantes son adustas en general, pero ninguna más que la de la mujer de cabellos oscuros que les guía al frente, la que observa todo como si la estuviesen obligando a pisar mierda de hipogrifo. Su kitsune se estremece ante ella y por alguna razón quiere lanzarse a abrazar a Malia. A protegerla.

—Mira la expresión de Deaton —dice la voz susurrante de Stile, hablando probablemente con Scott, pero Kira le hace caso y observa al director, sorprendiéndose al verle con una mirada afilada como jamás ha visto.

Solo había visto al director ser amable y comprensivo; en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era uno de los seres más pácificos que hubiese conocido, siempre extendiendo un manto de calma tanto a ella como a los animales. ¿El hombre que estaba allí al frente, esperando a la mujer que le producía escalofríos? Ese hombre sería capaz de asesinar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando la mujer llega hasta el Director Deaton, todos los estudiantes de Durmstrang se detienen al mismo tiempo, sus pasos sincronizados haciendo un eco que Kira no sabía el Gran Comedor tuviese. La conversación entre el director y la morena no dura demasiado, y cuando Deaton se gira hacia el Gran Comedor parece intentar sonreír con normalidad, pero falla.

—Estudiantes. Démosle un aplauso de bienvenida al Equipo de Quidditch de Durmstrang y su entrenadora, la señorita…

—Pueden llamarme “ _Desert Wolf_ ”. De todas formas mi nombre nunca me ha gustado —sonríe llena de asco la mujer, interrumpiendo con descaro al Director mientras pasea su mirada por todos los estudiantes, de pronto deteniéndose en Malia, Kira lo sabe.

Todo su cuerpo se estremece por algo que no entiende y cuando mira un poco más hacia atrás ve la mano de Malia moverse hacia ella, como queriendo alcanzarla, aunque la chica sigue mirando al frente. La distancia entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor no es más que un metro y medio, pero es lo suficiente para que no alcancen a tocarse a menos que se estiren mucho y eso obviamente llamaría la atención…

A Kira no le importa. Ya no mira hacia el Director y esa _Desert Wolf_ , ni escucha como Deaton llama al espíritu deportivo y al intercambio cultural. Estira el brazo y el cuerpo y sujeta la mano de Malia, y si no se levanta y se sienta en la mesa de Hufflepuff (o en las rodillas de su novia) es solo porque su madre le está mirando a la distancia y algo de compostura debe conservar.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo pasa lento para Peter siendo profesor en Hogwarts, pero la verdad no sabría qué hacer si no lo fuese. Lleva tantos años en esa posición que de solo imaginarse tener que hacer otra cosa se agota.

Al comienzo solo iba a ser una posición momentánea, una declaración de voluntades. El que Hogwarts estuviese dispuesto a recibir a un profesor licántropo solo podía favorecer a la posición de Talia en la política. Deaton estaba dispuesto y Peter era el único lo suficientemente docto para ejercer la enseñanza.

Había escogido Astronomía porque era sencilla y le daba cierto misticismo el hecho de que fuese él quien la enseñase. Le parecía correcto de alguna forma y además la Luna y los astros siempre habían tenido su atención, como cualquier nacido hombre lobo.

¿Cómo fue que la declaración de voluntades había pasado a ser algo permanente? Laura había pasado, Laura y Derek. ¿Cómo podía irse cuando sus sobrinos estaban en el colegio? Había creído que en el momento que Derek tomase una posición como profesor, algo que siempre le había gustado, entonces él podría irse. Pero entonces había ocurrido _Stiles Stilinski_ y Talia había vuelto a alzar la voz en su dirección.

Lo odia, el tener que seguir directrices ajenas. Detesta tener que bajar la cabeza ante las órdenes de su hermana, tener que servir en el estúpido colegio mientras ella sube puesto tras puesto en la sociedad mágica. Lo hace en nombre de todos los Hale, dice, en nombre de todos los licántropos y los seres mágicos que no merecen ser doblegados a la voluntad de los magos. Sin embargo aun así Peter siente que le está arrebatando lo que debió ser suyo. Él debería ser quien estuviese allí, él es mucho mejor político que su hermana, mucho mejor manipulador… pero Talia es más fuerte, es la alfa, y tendría que matarla para quitarle su posición.

Solo que quizás ni siquiera matándola lo consiguiese. La sangre es fuerte y Peter puede presentir en Laura y Derek una fuerza alfa latente, del mismo modo que en Cora. No, si Talia muriese nada le asegura que la posición de Alfa de los Hale se mueva horizontalmente. Quizás cayera en alguno de sus sobrinos, y esa humillación no iba a soportarla.

Así que sigue allí, disfrutando de su copa de vino mientras mira indiferente hacia los estudiantes de Durmstrang guiados por esa hermosa mujer. Hogwarts no tiene demasiado de eso, quizás hay algunos botones de rosa por allí pero Peter siempre las ha preferido un poco más maduras. Como la enfermera McCall, o quizás Jennifer Blake. La jefa de Ravenclaw, Natalie Martin, tampoco está mal, debe reconocer. Sin embargo ninguna tiene el aire de atrayente peligrosidad que tiene esa mujer que se hace llamar _Loba del Desierto_.

Peter se encuentra olfateando disimuladamente en su dirección mientras Deaton habla, disfrutando del aroma especiado y salvaje que baña sus fosas nasales. Una cambiaformas, definitivamente, pero no una mujer lobo. Algo parecido. Un poco familiar.

Su curiosidad está totalmente encendida mientras ve como los estudiantes de Durmstrang se dirigen hacia la mesa de Slytherin que va a recibirles esos días, atento a cada movimiento de la mujer. Cuando ella se gira hacia la mesa de los profesores y sus ojos se encuentran Peter se pregunta porque diablos siente algo como un _deja vú_ de pronto. Deaton parece querer guiar a la entrenadora de Durmstrang hacia una silla al lado de la suya, pero ella se libera de la mano del director en su brazo y camina con seguridad por el lugar, yendo a sentarse justo a su lado, al asiento que corresponde a Derek, pero que ahora está vacío porque su sobrino no se apareció por alguna razón.

Peter mira hacia el frente, la comida ha aparecido ya y todos los alumnos están saboreando el festín. Es un espectáculo pintoresco, como cada banquete. La curiosidad que atraen los alumnos extranjeros es mucha, pero no más que la que atrae la mujer a su lado.

—Disculpa, pero ese asiento…

—¿Me ves cara de importarme de quien es este asiento? —pregunta la extranjera con un marcado acento rumano o húngaro y un tono que chorrea sarcasmo. Jennifer se ha quedado muda de pronto y comienza a atacar con violencia inusitada la carne en su plato. Peter no puede evitar soltar una risita mientras bebe de su copa de nueva cuenta— ¿Hay algo gracioso en mi cara, que no puedes verla sin reír?

La voz de esa mujer está haciendo cosas malas con Peter. No sabe porque, pero de pronto necesita mirar a su cara y eso es lo que hace, viendo su ceja alzada y su sonrisa burlona. Porque se está burlando y no _con él_ , no. Se está burlando _de él_.

—Creo, querida Loba, que eres tú la que encuentra algo gracioso en Hogwarts. Supuse que esto del Torneo era para estrechar lazos, para sociabilizar —dice él con todo zalamero y puede ver la sonrisa de Jennifer un poco más allá—. Si tanto te desagradan los ingleses ¿por qué ofrecerte a venir a nuestro reino? —pregunta el hombre lobo, con un tono de auténtica intriga. Los ojos de la morena solo se afilan mientras le mira y Peter prevee que eso no saldrá como él planeaba.

—Nosotros no vinimos a sociabilizar. Vinimos a _ganar_. Nada más —gruñe la mujer antes de comenzar a comer, pasando completamente de él.

Peter le observa unos momentos más. Hay modales en ella, pero también cierta descarnada ferocidad al alimentarse. Su aroma ahora le llega a raudales más claros y su curiosidad aumenta. ¿Dónde ha sentido ese aroma antes? ¿Cuándo?

El banquete acaba luego de una hora, el Director les recuerda que el partido será a mediodía y que están invitadas las autoridades tanto del gobierno mágico inglés como del nórdico, por lo que habrá presencia de aurores para protección adicional. Nadie sabe específicamente en qué país está establecido el colegio Durmstrang, pero el gobierno mágico nórdico incluye la mayoría de los países del norte de Europa en un conglomerado, Peter supone que no tiene gran importancia.

—Espero que todos hagan sentir bienvenidos a nuestros invitados, no teman conocerles y sociabilizar. Mañana por la noche será la fiesta de Halloween de Hogwarts, como los estudiantes de Durmstrang ya saben, así que tendrán una oportunidad más para relacionarse antes de que el domingo vuelvan a su escuela.

Peter no puede evitar buscar los ojos de la Loba del Desierto cuando esta se pone de pie, sonriendo divertido por su mueca de abierto disgusto. Seguramente por ella volverían a Dumstrang apenas el encuentro acabase. Peter disfruta ver los planes ajenos desmoronarse.

Volviendo a poner la silla en su lugar, la mujer se inclina y aunque Peter está tentado de evitar el contacto se queda quieto, aguardando mientras siente su aliento en su oído.

—Me estaba preguntando porque no me habías arrancado la garganta en el mismo momento en que me viste, Peter. Pobrecito, supongo que alguien disfrutó jugando con tu mente. Yo que tú vería que alguien revisase mi cabeza, porque un Obliviate mal hecho puede causar muchos problemas ¿sabes?

Peter se pone de pie con violencia cuando los labios de la morena se alejan de su oído. Sus ojos brillando en furia y también duda. Nunca había mencionado su nombre, nadie le había llamado Peter durante toda la cena.

La bruja sonríe hacia él, con cierta maldad mientras camina hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde sus alumnos le esperan. Peter no puede dejar de mirarla, pensando en sus palabras mientras algo amargo se esparce por su tórax. Intriga, cuestionamiento. Sospecha.

Mira hacia Deaton y le descubre mirándole fijamente y el recelo comienza a tomar forma. _Talia._

 

* * *

 

—Puedo hacerlo solo, mamá —dice por enérsima vez Derek, pero Talia sigue allí, terca y firme.

El hombre no sabe cómo hacerle entender que no necesita su presencia. Que estará bien. Solo va a ir, sin varita, a decirle al Jefe de Aurores que su hijo es su compañero. Su hijo de 16 años. El cual de paso es su alumno. Y de paso que él tiene 25 años y es un hombre lobo. Solo eso. ¿Qué puede ir mal?

—Es la tradición. Explicar a una familia humana sobre los compañeros mágicos no es sencillo y siempre debe hacerse en presencia del alfa del clan —indica, también por enésima vez, la bruja.

Derek lo entiende, de hecho sabe porque se ha vuelto una tradición. Más de una vez la familia del compañero reaccionó mal, atacando al hombre lobo. Recuerda haber leído un pasaje especialmente escabroso en uno de los tomos de la biblioteca de los Hale donde explicaban con todo detalle lo que le habían hecho al pobre condenado y como su compañero humano se había suicidado luego por la pérdida. Porque así de fuerte era el lazo… y él había tenido sufriendo a Stiles su rechazo demasiado tiempo como para seguir aguardando más.

También recuerda otro ejemplo, uno donde la compañera humana se interpuso entre la maldición de su padre y el hombre lobo, y como éste enloquecido había matado a toda la familia de aquella que había estado destinada a ser la madre de sus cachorros.

Pensar en todo eso no calma su ansiedad.

—Todo estará bien —insiste Derek, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su madre.

Al final no puede seguir retrasando el momento. Ambos están en el Ministerio, en el despacho que tiene Talia como miembro del Wizengamot, así que enfilan hacia la Oficina de Aurores que está en el mismo piso que las oficinas administrativas de los magistrados. Aún con sus nervios, Derek se toma un momento para observar cómo la gente saluda a su madre con respeto y muchos admiración. Los funcionarios se detienen para darle una palabra, para escuchar su voz aunque sea diciendo “ _Buenas noches_ ” o correspondiendo su sonrisa. Es tan distinto al ambiente hostil que una vez le recibió hacia años, cuando los hombres lobo no eran tan aceptados como ahora, que Derek siente un orgullo enorme. El orgullo de ser miembro del Clan Hale, orgullo por ser hijo de Talia Hale. Espera que Scott e Isaac un día estén igual de orgullosos, que nunca se arrepientan de haber sido mordidos. Espera que Stiles también esté feliz de unirse al Clan, quiera continuar como humano o se vuelva un lobo. No importa, Derek le querrá igual.

Pensar en Stiles calienta un poco su pecho y de pronto su ansiedad disminuye. Y justo a tiempo, porque la puerta que se abre frente a ellos tiene el logo de los Aurores.

—Buenas noches —dice Talia en voz alta, llamando la atención de los cinco aurores que se encuentran entre los cubículos. Derek siempre ha admirado esa habilidad de su madre para atraer las miradas con un solo carraspeo—, soy Talia Hale. Tengo una reunión programada con el Jefe Stilinski.

Derek voltea de golpe a mirar a su madre, porque no tenía idea de eso. La idea de ir al Ministerio y hablar con el padre de Stiles había sido suya e intempestiva. Mañana sería el partido contra Durmstrang y sabía que habría aurores en el colegio. La idea de poder toparse al Jefe allí sin antes haber hablado con él le pareció grosera. Por eso se había aparecido en la oficina de su madre, pillándola justo de salida. ¿Cuándo había organizado esa reunión?

Talia solo le sonríe mientras eleva las cejas en un gesto de superioridad que hace bufar a su hijo. Jura que si se atreve a tirar de su mejilla como si tuviese diez años…

—Señora Hale —dice una voz joven, y Derek sabe que no es el Jefe Stilinski antes de verle.

Quien los recibe es un auror joven de cabello castaño claro y una buena musculatura que se insinúa aún con la túnica del uniforme. Derek se tarda cinco segundo en identificarle.

—¿Jordan Parrish?

—¡Derek Hale!

Es un poco vergonzoso eso de abrazar a un ex compañero de colegio y casa frente a tu madre y a los curiosos compañeros aurores del otro tipo, pero Derek ha pasado sin ver a Parrish más de siete años y se merece un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—No tenía idea que eras auror —reconoce el hombre lobo, ganándose una risa del otro.

—Yo si sabía que eras profesor en Hogwarts, la verdad. Stiles siempre se queja de ti en sus cartas —bromea Parrish, pero es como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago. Por suerte el auror está ocupado tomando la mano de su madre y besándosela como todo caballero sangre pura, mientras sonríe de esa forma con la que convencía a todas las viejas profesoras de que él no había puesto la bomba de Zonko, aunque tuviese en el bolsillo un comprobante de la compra—. Señora Hale, bienvenida a la Oficina de Aurores. Lamento el desorden, siempre les digo que mantengan ordenado, pero usted comprenderá que con tantos magos oscuros que perseguir…

Los aurores que quedan a esas horas solo gruñen por lo bajo ante las palabras burlonas de Parrish porque Gran Bretaña no había tenido un mago tenebroso en décadas, pero el auror les ignora y  abre el paso para ellos. Derek sigue pensando en Stiles escribiendo cartas sobre él a Parrish. ¿Por qué haría eso? Quizás Parrish solo exageraba, quizás le había mencionado una o dos veces y ya. Seguro, eso debía ser.

—El Jefe Stilinski está ultimando los detalles para la seguridad adicional por el partido de mañana en Hogwarts —explica el auror mientras llegan a una puerta con una placa que indica que esa es la oficina del Jefe de Aurores. Parrish toca y abre sin esperar la invitación, con la seguridad de aquel acostumbrado a hacerlo—. Jefe, aquí está Talia Hale, para la reunión.

—Estoy ocupado, Parrish —la voz del padre de Stiles casi consigue que Derek cambie de opinión, pero de pronto tiene la mano de su madre en su codo, como si le conociese. Maldición, ya no hay donde escapar.

—Solo será un momento, Jefe Stilinski —dice Talia mientras ella misma abre la puerta para entrar casi arrastrándole. Derek se siente como un adolescente de nuevo, y el guiño de ánimo de Parrish antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos no es consolador.

El Jefe de Aurores está sentado tras un macizo escritorio de madera oscura, el cual se encuentra prácticamente cubierto de papeles y carpetas con informes. Todas las paredes de la oficina se encuentran tapizadas de fotografías, recortes de diarios y un millón de hilos mágicos de colores uniendo cosas que no parecen tener conexión a primera vista. Derek se marea de solo intentar entender todo eso, no comprende cómo alguien puede estar en un lugar así de apabullante cada día, cuando recuerda como Scott comentó una noche de entrenamiento que Stiles hacía exactamente lo mismo ante cada misterio que se cruzaba en su camino.

La oleada de calidez que le trae el pensar en su pareja se esfuma en el mismo momento que sus ojos se cruzan con los del Stilinski mayor, pudiendo ver la sospecha clara en su mirada. Sabe que su rostro está totalmente pétreo, pero puede sentir el sudor en la nuca y Derek no recuerda haber sudado jamás. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando jugaba al Quidditch en el colegio.

Sabe que quiere escapar de allí, pero la mano de su madre en su codo no le dejará. La mira medio segundo y puede ver que si no habla él lo hará ella, y no. No. Debe hacerlo él.

Abre la boca pero ve que el ceño del padre de Stiles se frunce enseguida y pierde la voz. Su lobo aulla lastimoso y Derek nunca se ha sentido tan patético. La mano de su madre le libera y cuando mira a sus ojos ve la comprensión y el amor, y el valor de alguna forma regresa. Es un hombre lobo y es un Gryffindor. Sencillamente no puede acobardarse.

—Señor Stilinski, tengo que hablar con usted —dice de golpe y se alivia al notar que su voz no tiembla en absoluto. Sus ojos no se apartan de los del auror—. Es sobre su hijo Stiles.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuu! ¿Esto es inesperado? Supongo que si. A veces pienso que no voy a acabar nunca este fic, porque a cada paso se me ocurren ideas nuevas, es tan dramático. Al menos si todas estuviesen ordenadas...  
> ¡Ya tengo los disfraces para los chicos! Intentaré que la fiesta de Halloween sea solo un capítulo y tratar de darle un momentito a cada pareja, pero si quieren más protagonismo para alguna pueden decírmelo. Obviamente el Sterek ya será una realidad y agradezco vuestra paciencia al esperarlo!  
> Solo puedo decir que amo a Talia y soy tan feliz de que esté viva en este fic. Derek necesita el amor de su familia, me defenderé en eso cuando alguien me acuse de que está OoC por lo enamorado que está de Stiles ahahahaha  
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! <3


	17. Previa al Partido

¿Cómo fue que Stiles acabó desayunando en la mesa de Ravenclaw? No tiene idea. Probablemente tenga que ver con Lydia esperándoles a él y Allison fuera del cuadro de la Señora Gorda y arrastrándoles al Gran Comedor. En este punto Stiles ya ni se defiende y Scott solo se despide de él con una mano, resignado. Él creyó el año anterior que echaba de menos a su mejor amigo en el tiempo que estuvo de novio con Allison ¡JA! Ahora lo echa más de menos y ninguno se había echado novia alguna. A menos que considerase a Allison y Lydia como sus novias, lo que sería bizarro porque solo se habían besado entre ellas y él había mirado. Lo que no había estado mal, pero habría sido más interesante si la madre de Lydia no hubiese estado allí también.

—Por cierto ¿han hablado alguna vez del beso que se dieron? Porque he pasado una cantidad increíble de tiempo con ustedes estas dos semanas y no he podido ver nada de acción. Y no es que diga que me gustaría ver, pero tampoco digo que me molestaría y…

—Stiles. Cállate.

—Sí, señora.

Danny se ríe al otro lado de Stiles, mientras Allison sonríe divertida. Un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que no cree estarse imaginando. Lydia solo rueda los ojos mientras unta miel en una tostada, sus ojos fijos en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero por no es a Jackson a quien mira (Stiles no puede verle allí), sino que a los enormes estudiantes de Durmstrang que parecen solo un poco menos enormes sin esos pesados abrigos de piel. Hasta las mujeres son grandes, aunque la mayoría también es muy guapa. Hay un aire seductor en esos rasgos cincelados.

—Son muchos estudiantes de Durmstrang ¿serán suplentes? —pregunta como distraído.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. Solo vienen a apoyar a sus compañeros —Stiles levanta la mirada y busca a Matt, que le está sonriendo burlón desde el otro lado de la mesa, para luego dirigirse hacia Allison—. Buen día, Ally.

Stiles junta con fuerza los labios cuando ve a Allison saludar con timidez a Daehler. Lydia rueda los ojos mordiendo su tostada, pero habla para interrumpir el descarado coqueteo del Ravenclaw.

—Esos gemelos están para comerlos ¿no crees, Danny?

—¿Ah? Sí, claro. No, no sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas? —Stiles ríe divertido viendo como la pelirroja ha sido capaz de hacer sonrojar al guardián con tan solo una pregunta. Y es que nadie se ha perdido el modo en que Danny miraba fijamente a uno de esos gemelos, el que le enviaba miradas de vez en cuando también. El otro parecía mirar a Lydia a veces, aunque también coqueteaba con una Slytherin rubia que parecía querer subir a su regazo.

—Son Ethan y Aiden —habla Matt, volviendo a atraer la atención hacia él—. Van en 5to, tienen 15 años —agrega elevando una ceja. Por supuesto que el paparazzi de Hogwarts iba a tener información sobre los extranjeros.

—¡Calla! ¡No pueden ser menores que yo! ¡Son del doble de mi tamaño!—se queja ofendido Stiles lanzando su servilleta a la mesa, ganando risa de varias águilas. Danny y Lydia parecen tan anonadados como él.

—Uh, nunca he estado con alguien menor que yo —la pelirroja parece recomponerse de su sorpresa, mirando con interés a los gemelos.

—¿Con cuál te quedarías? —pregunta risueña Allison, bebiendo de su taza de café. La risa de Lydia es música para los oídos de Stiles.

—Obvio que con el heterosexual. A menos que a Danny le vayan los cuartetos. Si te animas podemos hacer un quinteto —propone a Allison y si a Stiles no le sale la leche chocolatada por la nariz es solo porque capta por el rabillo del ojo algo que atrae su atención.

El Gryffindor se pone de pie enseguida, caminando rápidamente hacia un costado de las puertas del Gran Comedor donde Scott está sujetando por los hombros a un furioso Liam de frente con un alto estudiante de Durmstrang que sonríe burlón. Los ojos de Liam brillan de rabia y Stiles no tiene ni idea de porque es Scott el que está deteniéndole, pero se une a su amigo enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Scott? ¡Liam! —exclama, porque el chico se remueve con furia intentando soltarse y poder lanzarse probablemente a destrozar el rostro del otro sujeto, pero Scott es mucho más fuerte por su condición de hombre lobo.

Su amigo se encoge de hombros, pero hay un brillo afilado en su mirada que Stiles reconoce como un intento de mantener el control. Debe parar eso.

—Liam, si no te detienes puedes recibir una sanción y no poder participar en el partido —le sisea Stiles, aunque está mirando de mala manera al de Durmstrang, que suelta una risa burlona.

—Eso, Liam, hazle caso a tus amiguitos. No querrás perderte la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales ¿no? O quizás tienes miedo y es exactamente eso lo que quieres, evitar jugar con nosotros.

Sus palabras son suficientes para enfurecer aún más al menor, que vuelve a revolverse en los brazos de Scott y Stiles con violencia.

—¡Te voy a matar, Brett!

Hay de pronto más estudiantes de Durmstrang acercándose con expresión de amenaza y Stiles traga saliva justo cuando una voz profunda y que envía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo se escucha desde su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

El tono de Derek es tan firme y amenazante, que el cuerpo de Liam se deshace en los brazos de los Gryffindor, toda su tensión desaparecida. Incluso los de Durmstrang se han detenido y el tal Brett parece un poco intimidado. Stiles se atreve a mirar por sobre el hombro y ver el ceño fruncido del hombre casi hace que sus rodillas tiemblen. ¿Se puede ser más ridículo?

Derek se ve bien, mucho mejor que el miércoles en definitiva. Sus mejillas parecen llenas de nuevo, sus cejas se ven aterradoras y sus incisivos están tal cual como antes. Stiles no tiene idea que pasó con él las dos semanas anteriores, pero el verle bien provoca una emoción incomprensible en él. Como si quisiera llorar. Se odia por ello. Trata de carraspear, explicar, pero entonces otra voz se une y ya no le queda más que soltar a Liam. De todas formas no está peleando y Scott puede con él.

—¿Algún problema, profesor Hale?

—¿Papá? —pregunta Stiles sorprendido al ver aparecer a su padre con su túnica de auror y una expresión adusta que termina por asustar a los de Durmstrangs a quienes el tono de Derek no había intimidado lo suficiente.

—Nada, Jefe Stilinski. Un simple intercambio cultural entre nuestros alumnos —indica con relajada tranquilidad Derek y es la señal que los extranjeros necesitan para darse la vuelta y entrar al Gran Comedor nuevamente. Derek se acerca a Scott y algo en el pecho de Stiles se estremece porque ha pasado completamente de él, pero no dice nada—. Scott ¿algún problema?

—… no, todo está bien. ¿Cierto, Liam? —Stiles no le cree ni una palabra a su amigo, pero si él quiere respetar la privacidad del Slytherin es decisión suya. El chico asiente un poco, mirando al suelo y Derek lo acepta.

—Vayan a desayunar —les ordena el profesor y entonces, entonces sí. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles y el chico siente que todo su cuerpo se derrite ante esa mirada. Derek le mira fijamente, hay un ligero temblor en sus labios, como si fuese a decir algo o quizás fuera a sonreír (¡imposible!), pero entonces una pesada mano cae en el hombro de Stiles y el momento se rompe.

Derek coge por los hombros a Liam y Scott, que se han separado, y los guía el mismo hacia el Gran Comedor luego de darle un ligero gesto de asentimiento al Jefe de Aurores.

Stiles intenta que la decepción no se refleje en su mirada, pero cuando la mano en su hombro aprieta se obliga a sonreír y mirar a su padre. Lleva dos meses sin verle después de todo.

—¡Hey! Pensé que no vendrías.

—No lo iba a hacer pero… algunas cosas cambiaron.

Quiso preguntar que eran esas cosas, pero de pronto un sonido llama su atención, frunciendo el Gryffindor el ceño de inmediato. Que su padre pareciese algo avergonzado lo hacía aún peor.

—¡No has desayunado! ¡Sabes que debes desayunar! Voy a tener una charla muy seria con Parrish, no está haciendo correctamente su trabajo de cuidarte.

—Deja en paz a Parrish, hijo, suficiente tiene ya con su trabajo oficial para que le des adicional.

 

* * *

Está furioso, está tan enojado. ¿Por qué tenía que ir y encontrarse con Brett allí? Sabía que había ido a Durmstrang pero nunca se le ocurrió que podría encontrárselo por culpa del torneo. Debió imaginarlo, todo salía mal en su vida.

Él y Brett Talbot habían sido vecinos por años, pero eso no significaba que se llevasen bien. Vivían en un poblado mágico cercano a Londres y habían muchos niños magos en los alrededores, la mayoría sangres pura. No como él, que era mestizo. De alguna forma alguien había averiguado la verdad cuando tenía siete años y desde entonces ya nunca fue igual. Brett jamás le permitió olvidarlo, burlándose de su condición pero principalmente burlándose de lo pequeño que era.

Su padrastro, un medimago que trabaja en San Mungo, intentó calmar la furia que crecía en el niño, pero luego de un ataque de violencia a los 10 años en que con su magia descontrolada destrozó las escobas de Brett y sus amigos, casi matando a uno de ellos, se habían acabado mudando.

Liam empezó a ir a terapias con psicomagos y cuando entró a Hogwarts sus problemas de ira parecieron mejorar un poco, aunque nunca pasaba mucho tiempo sin que se metiese en problemas. Volverse Golpeador para el equipo de Quidditch le ayudó a liberar sus tensiones, pero ese beneficio se contrastaba con lo que tenía que pasar al ser un mestizo en medio de la casa de las serpientes.

Este año, con el equipo de Hogwarts, Liam se sentía mucho mejor. Es cierto que está Jackson, que es un idiota, pero también está Boyd que es quien mejor le trató siempre en el equipo de Slytherin. También está Danny Mahealani quien tiene una sonrisa para todo el mundo, Isaac Lahey que es un poco torpe socialmente, igual que él mismo. Está Stiles, el que los hace reír a todos (incluso ha visto a Jackson ocultando alguna sonrisa), y está Kira quien es distraída sobre sus pies pero vuela como un ave sobre la escoba. Y también está Scott McCall…

Gracias a su equipo Liam ya no siente ese enojo bulléndole dentro todo el tiempo. Se siente liviano, y aunque le preocupan sus sospechas sobre la licantropía de sus compañeros de equipo, aún así no los cambiaría. Quiere ganar con ellos como no ha querido ganar nunca. Pensó que todo sería perfecto.

Y entonces aparece Brett y sus burlas. Sus insultos hacia su equipo, hacia lo débil que él sigue pareciendo. Su risa sarcástica y la pregunta que rompe todo su control. Porque no estaba preparado para el « _¿Si ganamos tenemos que estar atentos a que destroces nuestras escobas en venganza? Aunque seguro que tu papi adoptivo nos las paga de nuevo como hace años_ ».

Ni siquiera pensó en la varita que descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Simplemente se lanzó hacia el frente con intenciones de quitar a golpes esa sonrisa del rostro del otro chico. Pero no alcanzó su objetivo. Unos fuertes brazos pasaron por debajo de sus axilas y le detuvieron en su lugar. Ni siquiera notó quien era el que le sujetaba hasta que Stiles pronuncia el nombre de su amigo.

Lo que ocurre después es un borrón para él. Piensa en que Derek va a echarle del equipo, en que Scott como Co-Capitán va a regañarle. Pero nada de eso ocurre.

Cuando entran al Gran Comedor Liam se queda mirando fijamente la mesa de Slytherin, plagada de uniformes granate de Durmstrang, y siente dolor de estómago. Puede ver la mirada socarrona de Brett allí. Entonces siente una mano en el brazo y cuando levanta la vista puede ver a Scott mirándole con tranquilidad.

—Vamos a comer algo.

Liam se deja llevar sin poner resistencia y antes de darse cuenta está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado de leones que le miran con curiosidad. Pero no hay reprobación allí y tampoco hay estudiantes extranjeros. Puede ser extraño, probablemente es la primera vez que un Slytherin se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero nadie dice nada. De hecho, Cora Hale le extiende un platón con roscas y su Co-Capitán le planta una taza de té enfrente.

¿Es muy extraño que se sienta cómodo siendo mimado de esa manera?

Capta de pronto la mirada interrogante de Mason desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero solo puede encogerse de hombros como respuesta, bebiendo de su té. El partido es en dos horas y si McCall se siente más tranquilo manteniéndolo a su vista hasta que sea el momento de ir a la cancha, Liam piensa dejarse.

 

* * *

Stiles ha querido pasar más tiempo con él y el Jefe de Aurores no ha sabido cómo decir que no. Él también ha extrañado mucho a su hijo, como cada vez que tiene que verle ir a Hogwarts, así que cuando el menor le ofrece ir a buscar comida directamente a las cocinas tiene que aceptar. De todas formas no podría sentarse en el Gran Comedor con el chico, y quiere estar con él al menos hasta que sus obligaciones le separen.

La visita del día anterior de Talia y Derek Hale aún da vueltas en su cabeza, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago, pero aun así no impide que el hambre le ataque. Ha dormido apenas unas horas en el sillón de su despacho, con un libro en el pecho sobre hombres lobos y compañeros predestinados que le ha dejado la Alfa de los Hale. Aún no puede convencerse de que eso es real. Por eso ha quedado para una reunión esa tarde con Chris Argent, el único experto en hombres lobo que conoce que no se ha especializado en “ _formas de asesinarlos_ ” como ocurre con todos los demás.

Viendo a Stiles comer con ganas un sándwich de caballa hablando sin parar del partido que pronto se llevará a cabo, no quiere creer que en verdad va a dejarle ir. ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Él mismo pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo y de Derek en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, sabe que el nombre del hombre lobo es el que más se ha repetido en las cartas de Stiles, si no mencionamos a Scott. Y la forma en que el profesor prácticamente se arrodilló el día anterior en su oficina no le deja demasiado espacio para dudas. Talia Hale no jugaría con algo así.

Antes de ir en búsqueda de Stiles se detuvo en la enfermería de la escuela, y apenas Melissa le vio allí soltó un suspiro enorme, como si hubiese cargado un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y ahora pudiese dejarlo. « _Así que ya lo sabes, ¿no?_ ». Él había querido dejarse caer en una de las camillas del lugar y pedir que le despertasen cuando todo eso fuese una broma.

—Stiles —dice de pronto, llamando la atención del adolescente que había estado mirando con diversión a un grupo de elfos que preparaban un pastel más grande que ellos. El mayor traga saliva, sintiendo la amargura del café descafeinado que acababa de beber. Stiles sigue mirando fijamente hacia él y de pronto no sabe que decir—. Creo que deberíamos ir ya arriba.

Están en el pasillo que les llevará hasta el Hall cuando una voz resuena en la piedra, haciendo que ambos volteen.

—¡STILINSKI! —el Jefe de la Casa de su hijo, y entrenador del equipo, camina con rapidez hacia ellos, dedicándole un gesto de reconocimiento a él pero rápidamente enfocándose en Stiles— Te quiero con tu uniforme en diez minutos en el campo para el reconocimiento ¡sin excusas!

Él parpadea sorprendido, pero puede ver que Stiles lo está aún más.

—¿Para el reconocimiento? ¿El uniforme? _¿Voy a jugar?_

Hay una emoción brillante en su hijo y de pronto el auror no puede evitar sonreír con ganas, llevando una mano a su hombro para apretárselo con orgullo. El profesor Finstock no parece tan emocionado, pero da un brusco asentimiento.

—Jackson está enfermo… ¡maldición, justamente el día del partido! —se queja el hombre, frotándose la frente amplia—. Tiene cuarenta de fiebre, y se cayó de la escoba intentando demostrarme que podía volar… ¡es un desastre! Ahora… ¡ve a por tu uniforme!

Stiles solo alcanza a decir que si y dedicarle a él una sonrisa feliz antes de irse corriendo, probablemente a la Torre de Gryffindor. El profesor se marcha también y el Jefe de Aurores solo puede suspirar. Bueno, él también tiene trabajo que hacer.

No le cuesta encontrar a Parrish en los terrenos, organizando a los aurores para la protección del Campo de Quidditch y también las verificaciones de identidad para los invitados. Hay varios políticos invitados ya que esos torneos internacionales nunca son solo juegos e intenciones de unir lazos, como algunos puedan creer. La política se mueve allí y eso significa que el peligro siempre puede estar presente.

—¿Todo en orden, Parrish?

—Todo en orden, Jefe —indica el auror al escucharle, despachando a un novato. Su pelo castaño brilla casi rubio en el sol tenue de octubre. La semana anterior había estado lloviendo con furia y él temía que el día del partido también tocase con lluvia, pero el cielo se había abierto el día anterior—. ¿Escuché que Stiles va a jugar? Debe estar feliz —sonríe el muchacho y él solo puede parpadear con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que siempre te enteras de todo tan rápido? —pregunta entre confundido y sospechoso. Jordan solo ríe un poco, bajando la mirada al suelo, provocando que sus pestañas se vean aún más largas de lo que son. Recuerda como escuchó a un grupo de Brujas Guardianas del Ministerio bromear sobre las dotes adivinatorias de Parrish en cierta ocasión, y se pregunta si quizás no estaban equivocadas. Rechaza el pensamiento luego de un momento—. Si, tienes razón. Se veía emocionado… yo ahora estoy asustado. ¿Has visto a los jugadores de Durmstrang? Son enormes, van a destrozarlo…

—Tranquilo, Jefe —se ríe con soltura Jordan, dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Seguro todo sale bien. Por cierto, ahora que Stiles jugará he cambiado sus obligaciones —dice en un tono ligeramente conspiratorio, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—. Ahora tendrá que proteger a los políticos en la gradería de invitados. No me lo agradezca.

Parrish sabe que no se lo va a agradecer. Hacer de niñero de un montón de políticos estirados no es su idea de diversión, aun cuando le ponga en una posición privilegiada para ver a Stiles jugar. Así que solo bufa cruzándose de brazos y elevando las cejas hacia el más joven.

—Recuerdas que soy tu jefe y pongo tus evaluciones al final del año ¿verdad?

Hay un cierto brillo risueño en los ojos del auror cuando asiente antes de hacer un gesto hacia las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Están llegando los invitados, Jefe. Como su guardián creo que será su obligación recibirlos.

Stilinski solo suspira resignado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, vale. El próximo si es el partido, no más relleno, lo juro! (?)  
> ¿Vieron la corta interacción de Stiles y Derek? Ay, si las chispas volaron!! Pobrecito Jackson que se perderá el partido, las garras de Derek le dejaron mal.  
> No voy a seguir en negación y la tag de Scott/Liam se va arriba, si, lo siento, es necesario ahahaha Liam ni es hombre lobo, pero tiene una habilidad impresionante para convencer a Scott con sus aires de cachorro perdido <3 son tan adorables.  
> Y ¿debo sentirme mal por amar a Parrish? Lo amo malamente. Muy, muy mal, ahahaha  
> Si hace algunos capítulos tuvimos algo terrible que no esperábamos por culpa de Theo (?)... quizás el próximo capítulo les de un nuevo sabor en la boca °x° o al menos se lo dará a Stiles *chilla y huye*  
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! <3


	18. Hogwarts Versus Durmstrang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Quidditch. Mucho Quidditch.

Derek aún siente que sus oídos pitean por culpa de los gritos de Finstock. Vale que es un desastre el que Jackson no pueda jugar por alguna enfermedad que no quiere reconocer, pero tampoco es algo irremediable. Para eso habían tenido a Stiles practicando esas semanas ¿no?

Quedan diez minutos para el partido y casi todos los jugadores del equipo están allí, ya habiendo revisado el campo. Visten unos uniformes de Quidditch distintos a los que han utilizado para los equipos de sus casas: esta vez la túnica es negra con el interior dorado y el escudo de la escuela destaca sobre el corazón de los chicos. Llevan los mismos pantalones blancos y las protecciones de cuero, pero hay un aire de unidad entre ellos que no había hacia mes y medio. Kira bromea con Isaac y Boyd mientras Danny frota con brusquedad la cabeza de Stiles, el que le ha dicho que le cambie la posición porque él lo haría mejor. Scott parece observar con algo de inquietud hacia la puerta del camerino, pero cuando aparece de pronto Liam con su uniforme y su escoba, serio pero tranquilo, la expresión del lobo se calma.

—¡Llegas tarde, Dunbar! —grita Finstock apenas el chico se para al lado de Scott, pero este solo se encoge de hombros.

—Jackson me cogió en el último momento para darme “ _consejos_ ” —indica con tanto asco que Derek tiene ganas de reír. Le cae bien ese chico.

Luego de que Finstock siga regañando al Slytherin un rato, Derek carraspea con tanta fuerza que el otro profesor se ve obligado a silenciarse. Todos los jugadores le están mirando, incluido Stiles. Derek tiene que forzarse en no enfocar su mirada en él, porque la fuerza con que el adolescente le observa le atrae como si fuese la mismísima luna.

—No es necesario que les refuerce cual es la estrategia para el juego. Sabemos que los de Durmstrang son fuerte y feroces, así que necesitamos que nuestros golpeadores se muevan bien y golpeen mejor —indica mirando hacia Boyd y Liam, el primero que asiente y el segundo quien eleva la barbilla con orgullo, como diciendo que no es necesario que se lo recuerde—. Danny detendrá todo lo que le envíen, pero es trabajo de los cazadores el darle el menor trabajo a vuestro guardián y más al rival —su voz es profunda y los dos lobos parecen emocionados por la orden. Sus ojos brillan y Derek se siente orgulloso de ellos incluso antes de que salgan a jugar. Mira a Stiles un momento, pero este está acomodando sus protecciones, sin verle—. El objetivo es sacarles tanta ventaja que no debamos depender de la Snitch para ganar. Pero no porque no confiemos en que Kira la conseguirá —la asiática se sobresalta al ser mencionada—, sino porque es su primer partido y queremos que atrape la Snitch con confianza, sin presión alguna. ¿Está claro?

—¡Si, entrenador! —dicen todos de golpe, haciendo que sonría lobunamente.

—Ahora salgan allí y pateen algunos traseros —gruñe Finstock haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras todos se ponen en movimiento.

Derek se queda un poco rezagado y siente un calor agradable recorrerle cuando ve que Stiles también lo ha hecho. No duda ni un momento, simplemente se adelanta y envuelve su mano alrededor del brazo del adolescente. El Gryffindor parece sorprendido por el toque, levantando la vista y enfocándola en él, antes de fruncir el ceño. Finstock ha salido de los primeros, así que solo quedan los dos en los camerinos designados para el equipo de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Algo que agregar a tu discursillo motivacional? ¿De qué libro lo sacaste? Porque fue patético. Puede que todos los demás se lo hayan creído, pero en serio, si querías realmente motivar a alguien al menos deberías…

Ni siquiera lo piensa. La voz del chico está irritándole y su discurso estuvo perfecto, muchas gracias. En el momento en que siente que Stiles se está ahogando por el estupor y el beso sorpresivo, le libera de sus labios, pero no de su agarre. El chico tiene la mirada nublada y los labios sonrojados y ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad. Derek ni siquiera ha empezado a besarle de verdad. Pero ahora no puede seguir, porque puede escuchar la voz de Matt Daehler, el comentarista del partido, llamar a los jugadores de Durmstrang y Stiles tiene que ir hasta la cancha con su equipo. No pueden seguir, pero lo harán. Más tarde.

Eso es solo una promesa de lo que vendrá luego.

—Tenías… tenías que hacerlo justo antes del partido, ¿verdad? —la voz de Stiles es quebradiza y acusadora. Derek sonríe.

—Ve a ganar, Stiles. Y quizás, si consigues suficientes tantos, te permita vengarte por distraerte antes del juego.

La mirada del chico se aclara luego de un parpadeo y cuando Derek finalmente le suelta parece estable. Hay un mohín de disgusto en sus labios pero el brillo en su mirada y su aroma, no pueden ocultar su emoción. Felicidad, paz, seguridad. Todo lo que su lobo quiere ofrecerle.

—Que no se le olviden sus palabras, _profesor Hale_ , porque voy a cobrármelas —le indica Stiles casi en un ronroneo antes de correr y justo a tiempo, porque Derek puede oír el nombre del muchacho ser llamado por el _Sonorus_ de Daehler.

Su lobo está aullando de necesidad, porque si el beso no fue bastante para despertar su deseo, ese susurro, ese “ _profesor Hale_ ” pronunciado de forma más sucia de lo que su imaginación jamás soñó, ha dejado sus pantalones demasiado estrechos de repente.

La promesa que hizo al Jefe Stilinski anoche se siente más pesada que nunca en ese momento.

 

* * *

 

En algún momento la idea de que los dos gemelos guaperas de Durmstrang eran los Golpeadores de su equipo se metió en la cabeza de Danny y para cuando se encuentran en la cancha y solo ve a uno con un bate se sintió confundido y engañado.

Las graderías rugían como nunca antes había escuchado, porque había algo de nacionalismo en eso de querer que tu escuela ganase, provocando que los gritos fuesen más altos y estuviesen también los alumnos a los que el Quidditch nunca había atraído. Ya no era una lucha de Casas, eran un equipo, como demostraba el uniforme que ahora llevaban. El Equipo de Hogwarts.

—¿Tú eres el guardián? No sé si alegrarme o no. Quiero decir, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en _marcar un tanto_ contigo —dice una voz profunda, con un acento que Danny no puede identificar. Cuando ve al gemelo que le miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin en el desayuno siente un vuelco en el estómago que nada tiene que ver con estar 15 metros en el aire—. Soy Ethan ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿Eres consciente que estamos a segundos de que empiece el partido? —no puede evitar preguntar el Ravenclaw, mientras mira de reojo como Scott está en medio de la cancha al lado de una alta mujer rubia, que parece ser la capitana de Durmstrang. Hay un réferi de la Federación Internacional de Quidditch para arbitrar, simplemente porque ningún gobierno confiaba en un árbitro de ellos para ser imparcial.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy preguntando ahora, bobo.

La sonrisa del muchacho es tan brillante que Danny se encuentra correspondiéndola sin poder evitarlo. Se acomoda el casco y los guantes y decide que no puede hacer mal simplemente decirle su nombre. La voz de Matt le llega entre el rugido de los espectadores, indicando que el partido va a dar inicio.

—Danny.

—Te pega. Me gusta —dice Ethan mirando a sus ojos, volando sobre su escoba como sin pensarlo, de forma natural. “ _Me gustas_ ” dicen sus ojos y Danny no necesita Legeremancia para saberlo.

El pitido inicial por fin suena y el chico de Durmstrang le da un último guiño antes de lanzarse al centro de la cancha donde la lucha por la Quaffle ya ha comenzado, la Snitch perdida y las bludgers tan enloquecidas como siempre, dando un momento difícil a los Golpeadores para mantenerlas lejos de sus aliados.

Ahh, el Quidditch. Deporte salvaje. Danny disfruta cada minuto de él.

El sonido del marcador suena alto y claro por primera vez y el Ravenclaw se sorprende al notar que es Stiles quien marca el primer tanto. La sonrisa de Scott es tan grande como si hubiese sido él quien lo hiciera. Ese partido seguro que sería emocionante. Lástima que Jackson fuese a perdérselo.

 

* * *

—¡110 a 30 a favor de Hogwarts! ¡Que alguien me pellizque porque Stiles Stilinski está jugando bien y _debo estar soñando_!

El tono incrédulo del comentarista hace reír a Kira, mientras se mueve para dejar el paso a un raudo Liam quien vuela con expresión feroz. El partido lleva casi una hora y la Snitch no ha mostrado ni una metálica pluma en todo ese tiempo pero los cazadores han estado ocupados haciendo caso a las órdenes del entrenador Hale y marcando muchos tantos. La chica sabe que lo hacen por ella, para que no sienta presión, tal como Derek dijo, pero ella no quiere eso. Quiere atrapar la Snitch y brillar por sí misma.

La buscadora de Durmstrang es una chica pelirroja menuda en comparación a sus compañeros de equipo, pero que aun así debe pesar diez kilos más que ella. Kira la ha probado haciendo amagos de persecución, como si hubiese visto la dorada pelotita, y se ha percatado que se mueve lento en los giros bruscos como si temiese perder el control de su escoba. Eso es algo a lo que Kira no teme, así que su seguridad comienza a aumentar. Ahora solo falta que la esquiva Snitch apareciese de una vez.

—¡120 a 30! ¡El guardián Mahealani ha hecho una maniobra evasiva excelente para evitar la bludger enviada por Aiden de Durmstrang! ¡Eso es una falta! ¡Su gemelo no parece muy feliz por la acción del golpeador! Mientras, Hogwarts aprovecha la distracción de Durmstrang y el Capitán McCall hace un excelente pase a Lahey pero… ¡Talbot se cruza en su camino! La Quaffle es de Durmstrang, Talbot quiere hacer un pase ¡pero no hay quien lo reciba! ¡Los gemelos han dejado de discutir pero Ethan no llegará… BAM! Eso debió doler. Stiles Stilinski coge la Quaffle luego de que una bludger bien dirigida golpease a Brett Talbot ¡cuidado, Durmstrang, que el bate de Liam Dunbar está aceitado y listo para derribarlos! ¡Stilinski hace un pase a Lahey y…! ¡130 a 30 a favor de Hogwarts! El árbitro cobrará ahora la falta del golpeador de Durmstrang, el juego se detiene.

Es Scott quien toma el pie para cobrar la falta que realizó Aiden contra de Danny. Kira recuerda que se denomina _Bumphing_ cuando se envía la bludger contra un guardián cuando la Quaffle no está cerca. El guardián de Durmstrang no está feliz por todos los tantos que se han marcado en su contra y mira de forma amenazante al Gryffindor, pero Kira sabe qué hace falta más que eso para poner nervioso a su capitán. El tiro es perfecto y Daehler grita el 140 a 30 antes incluso que la Quaffle pase el aro.

El rugido de las graderías ensordece un momento a Kira mientras aplaude la última jugada de sus compañeros. La sonrisa brillante y burlona con la que Liam mira a ese Brett provoca que ella niegue con la cabeza. Aun así, ha sido un buen movimiento.

Durmstrang parece desarticulado, furioso, para nada un equipo fuerte. Hogwarts por su parte se mueve como un solo espíritu y la kitsune en su interior se regocija por ello. Se siente libre sobre la escoba y quiere poder aportar su parte, quiere atrapar la Snitch y…

Una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo y antes de que la multitud grite anunciando el avistamiento, Kira ya está volando a toda velocidad hacia la zona cerca de las porterías de Danny. Porque hay un brillo dorado y la Snitch por fin ha aparecido.

La Quaffle está en movimiento, el partido continúa y Matt sigue hablando con el Sonorus, pero Kira ya no puede pensar en eso. Toda su atención puesta en esa pelotita dorada que vuela tranquila, aún sin darse cuenta que está siendo perseguida. La otra buscadora estaba más cerca, pero Kira le ha sobrepasado sin percatarse.

La Snitch ha notado por fin la persecución y sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos, volando descontroladamente con las dos buscadoras a sus aras. Kira cree escuchar el sonido de un tanto, pero no tiene idea de que equipo lo haya marcado. Boyd le quita una bludger de encima y ni siquiera puede darle las gracias. Stiles se aparta de su camino y piensa que le vio una sonrisa de ánimo, pero también puede haber sido una mueca de disgusto. A la velocidad que va poco puede ver.

Centímetro a centímetro se acerca cada vez más a la Snitch. Puede sentir en su cola a la otra buscadora porque la pelota está volando en línea recta y la chica de Durmstrang es buena en ellas. Casi está a la distancia de un brazo, solo un poco más…

—¡Kira, cuidado!

El grito de Danny (¿dieron la vuelta entera al campo?) no logra llegar a tiempo. El cuerpo enorme de uno de los cazadores de Durmstrang le golpea brutalmente sacándola de su trayectoria y casi tirándola de su escoba, pero sus instintos de kitsune consiguen que se sujete con una pierna y un brazo, solo quedando colgada en vez de caer toda la distancia hacia el suelo. Siente el dolor extenderse por su cuerpo y el sabor metálico a sangre en la boca porque se mordió la lengua con el golpe, pero se sube de nuevo a la escoba. Solo puede pensar en seguir volando, alcanzar la Snitch. Pero entonces hay un grito de decepción en las graderías que se multiplica por mil mientras Matt Daehler exclama desesperanzado, rompiendo las ilusiones de Kira.

—¡La buscadora de Durmstrang se hace con la Snitch! ¡El partido se ha acabado!..... ¡ESPEREN! El árbitro está tocando el silbato y ¿es lo que creo? —Kira levanta la vista y ve como el árbitro la apunta directamente a ella. Siente humedad sobre su ojo derecho y al frotarse la zona ve el carmín de la sangre— ¡El árbitro ha determinado que el cazador de Durmstrang ha hecho una falta contra la buscadora de Hogwarts! ¡Se cobrará un penal! ¡Es la posibilidad de un empate, señoras y señores! ¡Hogwarts no ha perdido aún!

La chica se sorprende y mira hacia el marcador, notando que los puntos están 170 a 180 a favor de Durmstrang. Mientras ella perseguía la Snitch con todas sus fuerzas sus compañeros consiguieron marcar tres tantos más. Una mezcla de cariño y humillación se expande por su cuerpo, porque los chicos son geniales y ella no pudo dar la talla.

—¡Kira! —Scott llega volando hasta ella con la preocupación en la mirada, pero también media sonrisa tranquilizadora— ¿Estás bien?

—Jodidos de Durmstrang, haciendo trampa hasta el final —se queja Stiles acercándose también, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y pasándoselo. La asiática solo lo toma y frota su frente limpiando la sangre, sin saber que decir.

—Perdí la Snitch —pronuncia con dolor luego de un momento, uno que no tiene que ver con el golpe que ha recibido sino que con las expectativas destruidas de ser de utilidad para el equipo.

—No fue tu culpa —dice Boyd llegando. Bufa enojado mientras envía miradas asesinas hacia el lugar donde los de Durmstrang están reunidos a baja distancia, hablando con su entrenadora que está de pie en el suelo. El enorme Slytherin parece dispuesto a ir a golpear con sus propias manos al cazador que la tiró.

—Debí tirarlo de la escoba yo con una bludger —gruñe temblando de rabia Liam, con el rostro enrojecido y sudando. El bate vibra en su mano, probablemente del deseo de lanzarlo contra los de la otra escuela. Isaac solo le da una palmadita a la kitsune sonriéndole amistosamente, mientras Danny se cruza de brazos.

—Lo importante es que no te pasó nada malo —dice el guardián, y todos los demás asienten—. Ahora ¿quién va a cobrar el penal? Un empate no es lo ideal, pero es mejor que perder.

Todos se quedan en silencio un momento y pronto Scott carraspea. Cuando Kira le mira le ve observarla a ella con algo como disculpa, sin que entienda porque.

—Creo que debe ser Kira quien lo cobre, si está lo suficientemente bien —todo el mundo suelta exclamaciones ahogadas, incluso ella, pero Scott continúa—. Esos idiotas te han robado tu momento de gloria, estuviste apunto de atrapar la Snitch por tu propia cuenta. Creo que es justo que te demos la oportunidad de tener ese momento. Si fallas, todos sabrán que es porque eres buscadora, no cazadora. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad en ese caso por la decisión. Realmente creo que debes ser tú quien realice esta última jugada.

Sus compañeros al comienzo se habían mostrado escépticos y hasta horrorizados por la idea, pero mientras más hablaba Scott Kira pudo ver como la decisión se iba posando en sus rostros. Cuando su Capitán terminó de hablar, solo veía rostros seguros a su alrededor.

—Hazlo, Kira —dice Isaac, mientras Boyd asentía.

—Ninguna venganza es más dulce que la que tomas tu misma —sonríe Danny con un brillo en la mirada que le hace pensar en que entendía que fuese el mejor amigo de Jackson.

—Además, si fallas no te preocupes. A la noche nos vengaremos de esos idiotas —le asegura Stiles, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Liam el que tiene una expresión fiera en la cara cuando asiente.

Cuando mira hacia el suelo puede ver a Finstock sujetándose la cabeza y un serio Derek, el que asiente en su dirección, probablemente habiendo oído a la distancia la conversación de los jugadores con sus sentidos de hombre lobo.

Scott solo le sonríe apoyando una mano en su brazo llamando su atención y cuando el árbitro suena el silbato para que se adelante quien va a cobrar el penal, ella se mete el pañuelo de Stiles al bolsillo y vuela en dirección a las porterías de Durmstrang acompañada del espíritu de sus compañeros y el rugido de las graderías. El fuego en las venas y la electricidad en las manos.

El peso de la Quaffle se siente familiar al de la Quod y una sonrisa quiebra su rostro mientras sus dedos se hunden en el cuero suave. El silbato se escucha y todo el Campo de Quidditch queda en silencio un momento.

Kira sabe que ha marcado incluso antes de que la pelota deje sus manos y mientras es abrazada por los chicos en el aire aún, siente que hay algo de catarsis en eso que Scott le ha hecho hacer. Porque si otro hubiese sido quien diese el empate a Hogwarts ella nunca hubiese sentido esa sensación de gloria y unidad. Quién sabe si hubiese superado esa derrota personal, si hubiese podido seguir en ese equipo pensando que por su culpa habían fallado en ese primer duelo.

Ahora ya no tenía que pensar en eso. Ahora puede recibir los abrazos agradecida y buscar en las graderías a Malia con el corazón liviano. Porque quizás un empate no es ganar, pero, tal como dijo Danny, tampoco es perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin, Morgana! ¡Por fin el partido! ¿18 capítulos, 50 mil palabras? ¡No importa, por fin está el primer partido! Se puede decir que por esto empecé a escribir el fic (??)... ok, no, no estoy hablando realmente del partido sino que de lo otro. ¿Muy corto, insuficiente? ¡Lo sé! Y Derek y Stiles también lo saben pero... Al menos ya se han besado, nos ha costado un siglo, pero se han besado. Ya solo puede ir mejor.  
> Aún así, el Quidditch me gustó mucho. ¿No les gustó el resultado? Pues nadie quedó realmente conforme con él, pero tuve la idea desde que empecé el fic así que debía corresponderla. Los empates son tan extraños en este deporte que era necesario.  
> ¿Lo habéis disfrutado un poco al menos? Espero que si ¡ya viene la fiesta de Halloween! y prepárense para eso, porque todos acabaremos vomitando corazones y arcoíris góticos (para mantener el ambiente festivo).  
> Solo les dejo con el pensamiento de que es Luna Llena y que Chris ha hecho una advertencia a Derek hace algunos capítulos ¿no? *se muerde el spoiler* tranquilos, seguro que a todos nos gustará ;D  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! <3 me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	19. Disfraces Mágicos

Jackson tuvo que literalmente fugarse de la enfermería para poder ver el partido de Hogwarts versus Durmstrang. Aún sentía la cabeza nublada y la frente caliente pero creía que no estaba tan mal como para que el idiota de Finstock le impidiese jugar. Estaba bien y si él hubiese jugado no hubiesen empatado, hubiesen ganado.

Cuando se cuela en las duchas y se encuentra solo con Isaac considera la opción de que haya perdido algún lapso de tiempo, porque hay demasiado silencio y no recuerda cómo llegó allí desde su escondite a los pies de una de las graderías.

El pelo dorado de Lahey brilla por la humedad de la ducha que se debe haber dado recién, atándose las deportivas sentado en uno de los bancos. Jackson se siente paralizado por alguna razón, sabiendo que debe salir de allí pero no pudiendo conseguir que sus piernas le obedezcan. Cuando el tejón finalmente levanta la mirada y le ve parece sorprendido.

—Jackson, hey —hay un silencio espeso entre ambos. Isaac sigue atando sus cordones y cuando acaba se pone de pie, cogiendo el bolso de su ropa deportiva y echándoselo al hombro mientras le mira—. Los demás ya se fueron al castillo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si yo hubiese jugado habríamos ganado —es todo lo que puede decir Jackson, llevando la mano a su cuello, rascando por encima del vendaje que no permitió que Melissa McCall notase.

Isaac parece confundido un momento pero luego se encoge de hombros. Lo hace como diciendo “ _Seguro, lo que tú digas_ ”. Es un encogimiento de hombros condescendiente, dado para dejar tranquilo a alguien que sabes que está equivocado. Enfurece a Jackson en un segundo.

—¡Habríamos ganado! —grita mientras avanza rápido, empujando a Isaac por el pecho, hasta que hace que sus piernas choquen contra una de las bancas— ¡Nada de empates! ¡Yo no empato, solo gano!

—¡Vale, vale, lo que quieras! —le responde el tejón, dejando caer su bolso sobre la banca y apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Jackson para mantener la distancia. El Slytherin ni siquiera ha notado que respira agitadamente, mirando a los ojos ajenos con los suyos nublados—. Jackson, hueles raro. A enfermedad. ¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue preguntándome eso?! —estalla el chico, liberándose de las manos de Isaac que le deja ir. Jackson no le da espacio de todas formas para moverse— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! Quiero lo que tú tienes, lo que McCall tiene. Y no voy a detenerme hasta obtenerlo ¿me escuchas? —gruñe empujando su rostro más cerca del ajeno y si mira a los labios del tejón es por apenas medio segundo, sin distraerse—. Así que dile a tu alfa, o a Derek, no me importa. Pero o me convierten o todo el mundo sabrá lo que son. Los de Durmstrang los primeros —Jackson sonríe con superioridad, pero el otro no cambia para nada su expresión preocupada.

—¿Por qué les importaría a los de Durmstrang? Ellos también tienen hombres lobo en su equipo —la afirmación de Isaac deja en blanco por un momento a Jackson, pero luego tiene la frente del hombre lobo contra la suya mientras un brazo del rubio rodea su cuello para mantenerle en su lugar, y no puede quitárselo—. Tienes fiebre ¿has dejado que la madre de Scott te revise?

—Quita, coño —le empuja Jackson, pero no puede librarse de ese brazo fuerte. Su respiración se agita un poco y no quiere creer que es por la cercanía. Sus cuerpos se están rozando demasiado y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

Los ojos del Slytherin vuelven a bajar a los labios de Isaac y quiere culpar a la enfermedad cuando es él quien destruye los centímetros que les separan usando sus manos ya no para empujar al chico, sino que para meterse debajo de la ropa y poder acariciar su piel. Isaac no se hace de rogar tampoco y corresponde el beso ardiente con deseo, mientras el brazo con el que no aprieta el cuello de Jackson baja hasta afirmarse de la cadera del Co-Capitán del equipo.

La humedad de sus lenguas encontrándose despierta todos los bajos instintos de Jackson, pero es cuando la dureza de sus pantalones se frota contra otra que su mente reacciona. Reacciona a que está besando, frotándose y casi jadeando contra un hombre. Un Hufflepuff. Un licántropo.

Empuja a Isaac con fuerza inusitada y el tejón, tomado por sorpresa, acaba cayendo sentado sobre la banca contra la que antes había chocado. Sus ojos están cristalinos y sus labios húmedos e inflamados por los besos que se han estado dando más tiempo del que ha sido consciente. Su ropa está mal acomodada y el bulto en sus pantalones es el que da el pie de salida a Jackson.

Simplemente se va, no dice nada. Sale casi corriendo de los camerinos y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, en donde se puede perder para cuestionarse todo lo que quiera en privado, aunque lo más probable es que pase del tema achacándolo a su estado febril.

Todavía siente el sabor de Isaac en la boca cuando llega al Gran Comedor y no tiene reparo en robar una rana de chocolate a un niño de segundo para conseguir sacarlo de sus papilas gustativas y, con suerte, de su mente.

 

* * *

 

Si le preguntan si hubiese preferido ganar, Stiles tendrá que decir que sí. Ganar siempre es mejor. Sin embargo, estando las circunstancias como estaban, ese empate es como una victoria.

Sabe por su padre que en la gradería de invitados se formó una pelea casi más increíble que la de la cancha, porque muchos se quejaban que la falta contra Kira había sido una inmoralidad y se habría tenido que dar la victoria a Hogwarts por _Default_. Los nórdicos naturalmente defendían a su equipo aludiendo a que el choque había sido accidental, pero nadie creía eso. Al final incluso los delegados de Beauxbatons (que venían a espiar, obvio) habían determinado que Hogwarts había jugado mucho mejor que Durmstrang y que ese empate a duras penas le hacía justicia al partido.

Stiles está de acuerdo.

A pesar de que Matt va a pagárselas, porque se burló de él todo el tiempo a través del micrófono, siente que fue un excelente partido. El final había sido lamentable, pero gracias a que Scott actuó con inteligencia y empatía ahora no tenían una vacante en el equipo. Habría jurado que Kira les habría dejado si no fuese por el penal que les dio el empate. Es que era su primer partido, joder, y venían los de Durmstrang a empañarlo con sus trampas.

Stiles había visto a ese tal Ethan, el gemelo gay según Lydia, esperando a Danny fuera de los camerinos de Hogwarts. No había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras, pero Scott le dijo que se estaba disculpando por las acciones de su gemelo y del otro cazador. Stiles se burló de su intento de llegar a los pantalones de Danny, pero Scott dijo que se oía sincero. Con sus benditos oídos lobunos, su amigo le había comentado que los gritos de la entrenadora de Durmstrang se oían aterradores en el camerino designado para los extranjeros, pero que hablaba en un idioma que él no entendía.

Como fuese, los de Durmstrang se habían ido a almorzar a Hogsmeade y Hogwarts tuvo una comida tranquila. No tan ruidosa como si hubiesen ganado, pero tampoco depresiva tal hubiesen perdido. Es Malia, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor abrazando a Kira posesivamente, la que les recuerda que tendrán la oportunidad de vengarse de Durmstrang en febrero y eso les sube el ánimo a todos. Incluso Cora ofrece echarle un par de hechizos al idiota que tiró a la asiática y el resto del almuerzo pasa entre cual hechizo más desagradable se le ocurre a cada uno para el cazador extranjero.

Debe reconocer que la mitad del tiempo estuvo distraído mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Allí Derek entablaba una conversación en susurros con un abstraído Peter, algo que Stiles no está acostumbrado a ver. Peter Hale siempre ha sido un hombre animoso y despierto, capaz de sentir una mirada a cien metros y guiñar en respuesta. Le produce escalofríos a Stiles, pero le aprecia a su manera porque, a pesar de todo, cuando le ha necesitado (para pedir libros de la sección prohibida o pases de ausencia para acompañar a Scott en sus lunas llenas complicadas) siempre ha estado allí.

Cuando el almuerzo acaba todo el mundo empieza a ponerse de pie excitados por la noche que les espera, pero Derek y Peter siguen hablando, y Stiles no sabe qué hacer. Por una parte sería una buena idea ir hacia la torre a descansar, porque el partido le dejó todo el cuerpo destrozado y por la noche hay fiesta. Pero por otro lado…

Es entonces, mirando a Derek, que se percata que no tiene a su alrededor a Lydia y a Allison por primera vez en dos semanas y de pronto se siente desnudo sin sus “ _Brujas Guardianas_ ”, como las llama Scott. Mira alrededor y las ve en la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuchicheando y mirándole fijamente, y es la sonrisa de Allison y las cejas enarcadas de Lydia quienes le dicen que las condenadas lo saben TODO.

Sus mejillas arden de golpe, siente la garganta seca y la sonrisa que se extiende en los labios de Lydia grita malas, malas noticias. Busca a Scott con la mirada, pero su amigo está charlando con Theo y ver a Theo es peor. No ha hablado con él desde el infame _Día D_ y no sabe que decirle. No quiere decirle nada. Quiere ir donde Derek, sentarse en sus rodillas y que Raeken entienda el mensaje por sí mismo. _Joder_.

—Merlín —gimotea llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, sintiendo la piel arder bajo sus palmas frías, ¡porque no puede estar pensando en esas cosas! Solo se han dado un puto beso, ni siquiera han charlado. No es como si fuesen... _algo_. En ese instante siente un par de presencias a sus espaldas. No necesita mirar hacia arriba para ver los rostros de Lydia y Allison sobre él, pero lo hace. Probablemente tendrá pesadillas con sus sonrisas por semanas.

—Hola Stiles. Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—¡Scott, sálvame!

 

* * *

 

Ha pasado toda la noche cuestionándose y simplemente no lo entiende. No sabe que es lo que ha olvidado, no sabe porque lo ha olvidado ¡pero quiere recordarlo! No puede culpar a Talia sin pruebas, pero algo le dice que ella tiene las respuestas. Ella y Deaton, al que no ha podido encontrar a solas desde la cena del día anterior. Y no debería ser tan sospechoso, hay invitados en el castillo y es normal que el Director esté ocupado… pero es jodidamente sospechoso de igual forma.

La luna llena de esa noche tiene sus sentidos más alterados aún, y cuando Derek le interroga sobre su estado silencioso, Peter casi se ofende.

—¿No deberías estar más ocupado en tus propios asuntos? —eleva las cejas el mayor, pero sabe que el efecto no es para nada como lo es normalmente. Está demacrado por las dudas y el no saber qué hacer. Se siente humillado. ¿Quién diablos es esa mujer y qué quiere de él?

—Me ocuparé de mis asuntos, por supuesto —Peter piensa que el tema ha concluido, pero su sobrino vuelve a atacar—. Eso no quita que estés extraño. Es por… esa mujer ¿la loba del desierto? —hay un gesto extraño en el rostro de Derek cuando pronuncia el nombre y un consciente intento de no mirar hacia su izquierda. Aunque Peter no necesita sus gestos para oler el aroma de vergüenza proveniente de Jennifer Blake. Obvio que iba a contarle a su amor platónico todo lo que había pasado en la cena que se había perdido la noche anterior.

—No es que mis asuntos no sean importantes, pero creo que los tuyos son más urgentes —habla con tono sarcástico el lobo mayor, pero Derek no sería pariente suyo si no insistiese.

—¿La conoces de algo?

—… no lo sé —se resigna a decir Peter, masticando su carne con desgana. Derek parece confundido a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Quiero decir que _no lo sé_.

Y en su tono hay la suficiente amargura para hacerle comprender al hijo de Talia algo, porque se queda callado. Siguen comiendo en silencio hasta que el almuerzo ha concluido y Jennifer se marcha, pero los dos Hale siguen allí.

—¿Piensas que alguien te echó un _Obliviate_? —pregunta con seriedad Derek y Peter solo necesita mirarle de reojo para comprender que él no sabe nada. Su sobrino nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo, es demasiado puro, aunque no le guste reconocerlo.

—Tampoco lo sé. Puede no ser nada, solo esa puta jugando conmigo —se frota el rostro y al final se pone de pie, el otro lobo imitándole—. No sé qué pensar. Pero si alguien ha jugado con mi mente, voy a averiguarlo.

Y puede haber un brillo feroz en su mirada, amenaza en su tono, pero Derek sabe que no en su dirección y asiente. En su mirada Peter puede leer la determinación a ayudarle, y lo agradece. Apoya una mano en el hombro de su sobrino y luego mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde puede ver al joven compañero de Derek ser arrastrado por Lydia Martin en dirección desconocida, en compañía de Allison Argent y, curiosamente, Cora.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que una cantidad obscena de habitantes de este castillo se han unido a la cruzada de “ _Unamos a Derek Hale y Stiles_ ”? —pregunta con diversión metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones apartando su túnica, en un tono bajo que solo oídos lupinos podrían distinguir. El color en las mejillas de su sobrino es algo digno de ver—. Yo que creía que era algo solo mío y de Cora.

—Sí, claro. Como si alguna vez hubieses tenido intenciones de ayudarme con Stiles... tocándolo cada vez que podías, ofreciéndole la mordida —le gruñe Derek, pero Peter solo se ríe.

—Querido Derek ¿cuál crees que es la razón por la que mordí a Scott McCall hace un año? —hay cariño en su mirada, porque a pesar de todo Peter aprecia a Derek como si fuese su propio hermano. Ve la sorpresa y la confusión en los ojos del chico y no puede evitar palmear su mejilla antes de marcharse—. Piénsalo.

 

* * *

 

Por supuesto que ha sido idea de Lydia el hacer temáticos los disfraces para Halloween. Si hubiesen tenido el sábado de Hogsmeade libre quizás podrían haber buscado otros, pero para el momento que pudieron llegar al pueblo Lydia ya se los tenía seleccionados.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que Cora y la Ravenclaw podrían llegar a ser tan buenas aliadas del mal? Allison solo le había sonreído en disculpa y Scott se encogió de hombros. Al final su disfraz no era malo ni humillante. No como el del pobre Stiles. Es que era como gritar en voz alta que… bueno, ya.

El tema de Lydia había sido: Cuentos Infantiles. Cuando escuchó eso él pensó de inmediato en disfrazarse de _Babbitty Rabbitty_ , ya sabéis, un disfraz de conejo gigante y ya está, pero Lydia había aclarado de inmediato que serían solo cuentos muggles, para su sorpresa.

Scott no conocía muchos cuentos muggles la verdad. A pesar de que su madre era mestiza, ella había sido criada en el mundo mágico así que… no sabía nada. Lo más que conocía eran las películas que Stiles tenía en su casa, porque su madre Claudia había sido una fanática de las cosas muggles y tenían un cuarto donde la magia no echaba a perder los aparatos.

Lydia había solucionado el problema de todos diciendo que iban a hacer un equipo con sus disfraces, que de hecho ya tenía seleccionado para todos. ¿Y qué podían hacer más que aceptar?

El único que rechazó la oferta fue Isaac, que había acompañado a Scott y Stiles y había llegado allí, pero indicó que ya tenía su disfraz.

—¡No! ¡Arruinarás todo! —había chillado horrorizada Lydia, para justo en ese momento entrar en la tienda de “ _Disfraces y Confecciones Mágicas de Madame Disguiseu_ ” Liam con su amigo Mason, ambos sorprendidos por el grupo dispar que se les quedó mirando— ¡Tú, Slytherin chiquito! ¡Tú serás nuestro _Conejo Blanco_!

No importaron los tartamudeos y reclamos de Liam, al final todo había salido como la Ravenclaw quería, como siempre, así que ahí estaban todos, reuniéndose en las afueras del Gran Comedor casi listos para entrar a la Fiesta de Halloween. Probablemente Stiles fuese el que tenía peor cara, pero incluso él estaba divertido de la situación.

Cuando ve pasar a una Ricitos de Oro junto con tres Osos, Scott se pregunta cómo es que Lydia conseguía siempre lo que quería. Al parecer su idea se había esparcido por todo el castillo y, aunque hay algunos disfraces típicos de las fechas por aquí y por allá, como de momia o dementor, abundan los de cuentos de hadas muggles. Definitivamente Lydia es impresionante.

—Ese traje me da un poco de miedo, Malia —la voz de Kira le alcanza y Scott tiene que girarse para ver como la Hufflepuff se ríe. Traía un traje entero y justado felpudo a rayas púrpuras y rosas, mientras una cola y orejas del mismo color se movían a su voluntad.

—Oh, vamos, _Alicia_ , sabes que en el fondo te parece _sexy_ —y apenas pronuncia la última palabra su cuerpo se comienza a desvanecer hasta que solo su sonrisa brillante y los ojos grandes se ven. Scott tiene que tomar un respiro, porque en eso está de acuerdo con Kira. Es jodidamente aterrador, a pesar de que el hechizo de invisibilidad no es perfecto y si se mueve puede ver los bordes del cuerpo de la chica.

—No, Malia, en serio, deja de hacer eso —le exige Cora, quien está sentada en la barandilla de la escalera, con una pipa de agua en brazos y totalmente en su papel laxo de Oruga azul con su traje. En el fondo todos saben que ella solo ha querido ese papel para poder fumar en público, aunque solo sea vapor aromatizado.

Stiles le da a él un golpe en la nuca y la chistera le cae por la frente, debiendo acomodársela. Va a reclamarle a su amigo por el golpe pero entonces ve que le ha pedido que observe porque el espectáculo de Lydia Martin disfrazada de la Reina de Corazones mientras le ayuda a bajar Allison disfrazada del Rey… bueno, eso nadie podía perdérselo.

Un poco más allá, Liam se queja, disfrazado de Conejo Blanco, con orejas encantadas e incluso rabo y un gran reloj dorado bajo el brazo. A su lado está su amigo Mason que con una peluda máscara mágica se disfrazó del Gato con Botas, uniéndose a la vorágine de personajes de Cuentos de Hadas. Scott trata de no poner demasiada atención al pompón blanco de los pantalones del Slytherin pero falla. Es tan divertido verle de esa manera, incluso más que a Stiles, cuya cola es marrón como sus orejas.

—¿Por qué yo tuve que hacer de Conejo si podría haber sido el Rey de Corazones?

—Porque Allison es la mejor _Rey_ que podría una Reina desear —le silencia Lydia mientras llega a su lado del brazo de su amiga, la que ríe con ligereza.

La verdad es que ambas se ven hermosas, Lydia se alejó un poco de la versión cinematográfica de la Reina e hizo su propia versión con un vestido amplio en rojo y negro, su cabello aún más pelirrojo de lo normal, casi al punto del escarlata. Allison por su parte llevaba una gran corona sobre su cabeza y un abrigo rojo real sobre el traje. Sin armadura, así que no parecía realmente un caballero, pero las botas de montar estilizaban su figura. Scott se sorprende un momento cuando nota que la admira sin deseo y piensa en si realmente la ha superado sin darse cuenta.

—Todo el mundo se ve genial. Todos excepto yo. ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque debo usar la estúpida caperuza si soy la Liebre? —se queja Stiles, sus largas orejas marrones agachándose ante sus emociones, ocasionando que Lydia sonría con diversión jalando su mejilla.

—Porque con la Caperuza es más correcto, cariñito. ¿Estamos todos ya? —pregunta mirando alrededor al fin, porque la verdad Scott ya tiene hambre y quiere entrar al Gran Comedor de una vez.

¿Él? Él es el Sombrerero Loco. La verdad encontró bastante adecuado que él fuese el Sombrerero y Stiles la Liebre. En ocasiones sentía que todo el mundo estaba loco y ellos eran los únicos cuerdos, por lo que era comprensible que el mundo les viese como a ellos los desquiciados. Stiles aceptó también esto, abrazándole por sobre los hombros, y probablemente si no fuese por la caperuza roja que Lydia insistía que usase por encima del traje de Liebre, Stiles estaría mucho más feliz con su disfraz.

—¿Ya van a entrar? —pregunta de pronto la voz de Isaac y Scott se gira para verle llegar en compañía de Erica y Boyd. O al menos supone que ese es Boyd.

—… Peter Pan. ¿En serio, Isaac? —Stiles está riendo antes que todos los demás pudiesen incluso ver al rubio, pero este no parece molesto, incluso da una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que todos admiren su figura en mallas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me niego a crecer. Y miren lo que tengo —saca del bolsillo una Snitch que de pronto se echa a volar, brillando todo excepto sus alas mientras se mueve sin alejarse demasiado del tejón—. Cuando aprendí el hechizo de luminiscencia supe que debía disfrazarme de Peter Pan y tener a mi hada personal.

—Vale, solo por tu Campanita te perdono el abandonarnos en el grupo de Alicia, _Pan_ —le acepta Cora mientras trata de tocar a la Snitch, que se aleja revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Kira para luego sobrevolar a Erica.

Ella y Boyd van disfrazados de la Bella y la Bestia, cree recordar Scott, la rubia prefecta con un vestido tan dorado como su cabello, lo cual no cree que sea lo más adecuado si es que los labios fruncidos de Lydia son un indicativo de moda, y Boyd… Boyd tiene encima tanto pelo que difícilmente debe poder ver algo.

—Eh, Boyd… ¿estás seguro de que vas a poder salir de ahí adentro cuando termine el baile? —pregunta Malia con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Kira parpadea sorprendida.

—… Si, por supuesto —les llega la voz algo ahogada del Slytherin. Erica a su lado le quita importancia a la pregunta con la mano.

—¡Es un hechizo muy simple! No habrá problemas. ¿Entremos?

La parejita son los primeros en entrar, los demás se miran entre ellos como preguntándose quien va primero hasta que naturalmente Lydia se agota, rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, mi Rey —dice bromista, jalando del brazo a Allison que sonríe.

—Por supuesto, mi Reina —cuando los ojos de la leona se encuentran con los suyos, Allison le guiña un ojo y Scott se siente feliz al no sentir ni una mariposa en su estómago.

No sabe cómo fue que superó el rompimiento, pero le alegra haberlo hecho. Allison es una chica increíble y a pesar de ya no ser pareja le encantaría poder seguir siendo su amigo.

—Vamos, Sombrerero, acabemos con esto de una vez —dice Stiles en tono dramático, haciendo que Scott ría y le pase un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—¿Traes suficiente té para que podamos aguantar toda la noche? —pregunta bromista mostrando la taza que traía colgada del cinturón.

—Solo si mantienes tu sed a nivel humano y no lobo —bromea Stiles mostrándole una enorme y extraña tetera de dos boquillas.

Seguro será una fiesta divertida.

 

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El próximo capítulo es de Fiesta!  
> Seguro que nadie se esperaba ese Jisaac espontáneo ¡pues yo tampoco me lo esperaba! ahahaa son cosas que pasan cuando la musa ataca. Una solo puede resignarse.  
> Amo a Peter a pesar de todo, todo, a ver si consigue algún amorío en el fic <3 (les juro que me pican los dedos por insinuar un Chris/Peter pero... no creo que resultase. O si, o no. No sé. Argh!) ¿Alguien se imagina el motivo por el que Peter mordió a Scott? Es bastante de Peter eso de no hacer ningún movimiento sin un objetivo. Aunque temo que eso pueda hacerle parecer blando, y él no lo es. Quizás le haga matar a alguien para que el punto quede claro (?) ahahaha  
> Yyyyy... Disfraces. ¿Sois felices? Porque yo si. Imaginarlos a todos de team de Alice in Wonderland es asdasdasd ¡Isaac de Peter Pan! cosito adorable. Amo especialmente a Stiles de Liebre, porque todos saben lo hiperactiva que es y lo desconfiada ¿no es eso muy Stiles? ¡Shaddap! Yo sé que si ahahhaa  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! <3 aviso que el Rating del fic subirá pronto, así que... advertencias para mayores y eso *espera que no cuente como spoiler* ¡Besos!


	20. Halloween es una Fiesta

Apenas pone un pie en el Gran Comedor y ve a su madre, Lydia comienza a dudar de que tan bien pensó ese plan. O sea, pareció divertido y le encanta su vestido y sabe que incluso Stiles está satisfecho con su lugar en la charada, pero cuando ve la mirada penetrante que la Jefa de Ravenclaw le dedica comienza a dudar si no debió dejar a Allison ser el Conejo Blanco y tomar a Liam como su Rey.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta a su lado la Gryffindor hablando por encima de la música, y Lydia parpadea un momento antes de asentir como si no tuviese importancia.

—No te molesta ser el Rey… ¿verdad? —no puede evitar preguntar mientras se deslizan por entre toda esa gente con disfraces ridículos, aunque hay algunos mejores como el de esa chica que va pintada de Catrina.

La ambientación del Gran Comedor es muy a doc, los muros de piedra tienen lámparas de calabaza para iluminar y el techo encantado muestra el cielo nublado, dejando a veces pasar un rayo de luz de la luna llena, lo que tiene a Lydia preguntándose cómo afectará eso a los hombres lobo que hay en la sala. De vez en cuando un grupo de murciélagos vuela por el salón y los fantasmas del castillo ponen su grano de arena paseándose entre los estudiantes, saludando en esa noche de fiesta para los muertos.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, me encanta, es tan cómodo a diferencia de tu corsé, y tengo una excusa para rondarte y mantenerme a una distancia segura de Daehler y sus ratas...

Allison apunta con la cabeza hacia un lado y al mirar hacia allá Lydia puede ver a Matt disfrazado de algo que no comprende hasta ver una flauta en su mano y ¡Eww! Allison tiene razón ¿son ratas tras sus pies? No puede evitarlo, lleva con ella a su Rey a pesar de sus quejas y se acerca al chico, porque eso sencillamente _no puede ser_.

—¡Matt! Lo que pasó en Hamelin fue una desgracia ¡no puedes ir y disfrazarte de un mago oscuro que se robó a todos los niños de un pueblo aunque haya sido en el siglo trece!

—Oh, vamos, Martin. Creí que fue tu idea lo de los cuentos muggles —se ríe el chico elevando las cejas, repasando con la vista a Allison que se encoge a su lado. Lydia se siente aún más molesta por esto—. Los muggles creen que lo del Flautista es fantasía, así que… ¿Qué tal, Allison? ¿Quieres bailar después?

La pelirroja ni siquiera le da tiempo a su amiga de contestar. Entrelaza los dedos con los de ella llamando su atención, mientras le sonríe con burla a su compañero de casa que no se ha perdido el detalle de sus disfraces a juego.

—Lo siento, Daehler. Mi Rey está ocupado y lo estará toda la noche. Vamos, cariño.

Están ya a varios metros de distancia cuando Allison carraspea, Lydia apenas mirándola de soslayo.

—No creo que se lo haya creído, pero gracias. La verdad no sé cómo quitármelo de encima a veces —acepta la Gryffindor y Lydia tiene que recordarse que el apellido de esa chica es Argent, de los famosos cazadores, y que le ha visto acertar a un blanco a cien metros con su arco como si tal cosa. Odia verla tímida solo por un estúpido idiota.

—Entonces hagamos que se lo crea —dice con seguridad, mientras jala a su amiga del cuello del elegante abrigo de Rey de Corazones y le planta un beso en los labios, sin importarle quien pueda estar mirando.

Cree escuchar jadeos sorprendidos y susurros de otros alumnos, pero no le importa. Allison la está mirando con sorpresa, incluso más que la que tuvo cuando le besó frente a su madre y Stiles el día que el desagradecido de Jackson rompió con ella, así que Lydia tiene que pasar su lengua por los labios de la chica para convencerla de devolverle el beso y hacerlo _real_. Porque ella siempre va a ser la novia lesbiana de su amiga si eso significa devolverle la confianza y quitarle de encima a un paparazzi molesto.

Allison parece rendirse luego de unos segundos y Lydia hasta se sorprende cuando siente los brazos de la leona rodeando su estrecha cintura, la que el apretado corsé del vestido acentúa aún más. A pesar de que ambas han separado sus labios comenzado a rozar sus lenguas, el beso se mantiene suave. No son unos chicos salvajes, después de todo. Lydia siente el sabor a cereza del brillo labial de Allison y por alguna razón esto le causa gracia, riendo en medio del beso y contagiando a su amiga. Ambas acaban con las frentes pegadas y riendo como tontas, mirándose a los ojos luego de un beso demasiado bueno para ser de mentiras.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta entre risas Allison y Lydia solo puede encogerse de hombros. Siente que sus mejillas se están sonrojando, pero es un poco tarde para sentir vergüenza después del espectáculo que han dado.

—De nada. Solo que creo que mi madre nos está mirando de nuevo. Pensé que había sido suficientemente malo que nos viese besarnos antes, pero ahora ni recordé que también estaba aquí. Espero no se haga una costumbre.

—Bueno, tenemos excusa para este beso —acepta Allison, aunque la Ravenclaw puede decir que no parece convencida de sus palabras—. Es más de lo que podemos decir del anterior…

—¿Qué hayan roto mi corazón justo momentos antes no es una suficiente excusa? —pregunta ultrajada Lydia, ganándose una risa descarnada de su amiga, que finalmente libera su cintura, despegando sus rostros.

—Oh, vamos ¿realmente tienes corazón?

—¡Estás ganando que mande a que corten tu cabeza, Allison!

—¡No me jodas, Lydia! —exclama Allison entre risas, pero no parece mirarla a ella de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—¡No me jodas! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Oh, Morgana, creo que voy a morir —el ataque de risa de la Gryffindor está tan fuera de lugar, que Lydia tiene que voltearse a ver qué es lo que lo ha causado, solo para abrir grandemente los ojos.

Los de Durmstrang han llegado y hay toda clase de disfraces allí, incluidos algunos bastante sensuales que no deberían estar siendo utilizado por alumnas, pero ella sabe que lo que ha hecho carcajear a Allison es otra cosa. Es la imagen de los dos gemelos guaperas disfrazados de los únicos personajes de Alicia que Lydia decidió no incluir a su grupo.

—¡No me jodas! —exclama con una enorme sonrisa ella también y Allison ríe aún más fuerte.

 

* * *

—Son Tweedledum y Tweedledee —dice aburrido Jackson mientras bebe del ponche sin alcohol que es lo único pasable para beber de la fiesta. Y es lo único porque el _“sin alcohol”_ a acabado siendo _“con alcohol”_ cuando la maestra Martin se distrajo y un grupo de Gryffindor vació una botella de algún líquido desconocido en la fuente, o al menos eso es lo que  alguien le comenta al llegar al Gran Comedor. Sabe a orina de elfo, pero al menos no es zumo de calabaza.

—¿Tweedqué? —pregunta confundido Danny a su lado.

—Son unos personajes estúpidos de una película muggle —gruñe el Slytherin, encogiéndose de hombros. Lydia se la ha hecho ver un verano, pero no tiene ganas de extender su respuesta para su amigo. Danny ha preguntado de qué están disfrazados los gemelos de Durmstrang y él le ha respondido y ya.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Nunca imaginé que un disfraz tan ridículo podría hacer a alguien ver tan sexy —acepta Danny y Jackson se controla para no rodar los ojos, porque Danny le ha escuchado todas las frases sucias hacia las chicas extranjeras y tiene derecho a decir lo que piensa de esos mastodontes—. Tío, en serio, recuérdame no volver a hacer pareja de disfraz contigo. Con esta estúpida barba no voy a ligar nada.

Jackson debe reconocer que Danny quizás tiene un punto allí. Puede ser que el argumento de “ _¡Vas a ir del mago más grande de la historia!_ ” colase al comienzo, pero viendo ahora la túnica sosa de druida y esa barba… pues quizás ir de Merlín no fue la mejor opción.

—Bien podrías haber venido de Lancelot u otro caballero, no te quejes.

—Claro, porque así va a parecer que soy tu sirviente, oh Gran Rey Arturo de la Mesa Redonda —el tono sarcástico de Danny no le afecta en nada, porque su armadura es genial y Jackson sabe que es un Rey Arturo cojonudo.

Está apunto de soltar una respuesta inteligente, agradecido de que su “ _enfermedad_ ” haya remitido lo suficiente para permitirle pensar con claridad, cuando un Ravenclaw compañero de Danny se acerca. Está disfrazado de Soldado de Plomo y el hechizo para volver su pierna invisible es bastante bueno, aunque el efecto se pierde al idiota caminar con normalidad en vez de saltar en un pie. Aunque supone que eso le haría ver más ridículo.

—¡Danny! ¿Has visto a Lydia Martin y Allison Argent besarse en medio del salón? ¡Te juro que Matt no sabía si enviarles un hechizo o sacar su cámara! ¡Todos flipamos!

Danny de inmediato mira en su dirección, pero Jackson ya ha escuchado y puesto mala cara. No habían visto nada porque recién llegaban, pero ¿en serio? Ahora todo el mundo iba a creer que había vuelto lesbiana a la chica más guapa del colegio. _Joder, Lydia_.

—Voy por otra copa de ponche —gruñe hacia su amigo, haciéndole un gesto de que no le siguiera, caminando con pasos largos y enojados.

No es que realmente le importe. Lydia era… ella había sido… cómo fuera, ya no es su asunto. Tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, como encontrar a Derek Hale y volver a pedirle, no, _exigirle_ que le convirtiese.

Las largas mesas de las casas se han esfumado para la ocasión y unas mucho más delgadas han aparecido pegadas a los muros, conteniendo bocadillos y bebidas que son vigiladas con ojo avizor por los maestros designados, ninguno de ellos Hale, para su desgracia.

Ve a la profesora Martin cerca de la ponchera que sabe tiene alcohol, pero no se atreve a pararse frente a ella. Probablemente le mirase igual de acusadora que en sus clases y Jackson no tiene ánimo de soportar eso. Así, se desvía hacia la fuente que está vigilada por el profesor de Pociones, Harris, pero algo le dice que él no permitiría que ni una sola gota de alcohol manchase su ponche mientras estuviese de guardia. De hecho, no sabe porque el amargado de Harris está allí. Tiene cara de preferir tener una clase intensiva de economía de boca de un duende de Gringotts, y eso era una tortura de tres horas, donde deseabas morir al menos diez veces o te devolvían tu dinero. Jackson había tenido esa clase, sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Joder —maldice el Slytherin manteniéndose alejado de Harris, cuando de pronto siente un sonido de metal contra metal chocando y al bajar la mirada a su cintura ve como una brillante Snitch golpea sin cesar la réplica de Excalibur que cuelga de su cinto. La verdad es que es una espada real que sus padres adoptivos le han enviado, quizás no tan antigua como lo sería la propia Excalibur, pero sí de al menos unos 500 años de antigüedad. O más—. Eh, muévete, esto es una reliquia —gruñe tratando de coger la pelota, pero esta se aleja con rapidez.

—Ups, lo siento, es mía —dice una voz dolorosamente familiar, y cuando Jackson levanta la vista casi se siente insultado por el verde del disfraz del tejón.

—Lahey. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un duende? ¿Un gnomo de jardín super desarrollado con un amor obsesivo por el verde? —se burla con descaro. El rubio sin embargo parece cómodo en su cuerpo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Soy Peter Pan. Probablemente no conozcas al personaje…

—Arrogante, egoísta, no quiere crecer jamás, líder de los niños perdidos. No pensé que sería un personaje de tu agrado, Lahey, es muy poco Hufflepuff —habla Jackson antes de poder detenerse y disfruta la mirada sorprendida del tejón. Observa cómo se ablanda y siente que su mismo enojo con el asco de noche se esfuma un poco, irritándole este hecho.

—Siempre lo admiré. Esperaba verlo aparecer una noche para llevarme lejos… —hay algo en su mirada y su voz que se quiebra y Jackson se encuentra desviando la mirada, dándole privacidad sin darse cuenta—. Además, la Snitch luminiscente es una gran idea ¿no crees?

El tono recompuesto del Hufflepuff le llega junto con la visión de la pelota alada volviendo a revolotear por encima de las cabezas de las personas que hablan y se ríen. No quiere aceptarlo, pero es agradable verle brillar en la tenue oscuridad del Gran Comedor.

—Tus piernas siguen viéndose ridículas con las mallas —se burla y se sorprende cuando escucha a Isaac reír antes de marcharse dándole una última mirada perspicaz.

Una mirada que dice mucho, que es casi una invitación.

Una invitación que Jackson no toma. Se traga sus propios reclamos y camina hacia Harris, cogiendo una copa de ese ponche virgen y caminando para buscar a Danny o alguna extranjera con la cual distraerse. Cuando bebe un trago se da cuenta de que ese tiene alcohol también y no puede evitar sonreír con ganas. La noche quizás no fuese a ser tan mala gracias a esos Gryffindor idiotas a los que no les importa romper las reglas.

 

* * *

—Es un imbécil. Su compañero casi tira a Kira de la escoba. Es que en serio, joder, quiero ir hacia dónde está y romperle este estúpido reloj en la cara.

—Sí, sí, esa aterradora cara. O en el pecho. En el pecho también puedes rompérselo. Seguro que en esos músculos puedes romper hasta una tabla sin hacerle nada.

—Mason… ¿estás repasando a Brett Talbot?

Liam se siente mosqueado. Ofendido hasta lo más adentro. Su mejor amigo tenía sus gatunos ojos pegados al pecho desnudo de su enemigo mortal –que tuvo la idea de disfrazarse de hombre lobo, con una máscara extraña (o quizás un hechizo) y garras como todo atuendo excepto por los pantalones, nada original–, y tenía el descaro de parecer confundido, como si no entendiese de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Quién, yo? Por supuesto que no —niega de inmediato el tejón, pero Liam le lleva conociendo demasiado tiempo para creerle eso.

El Slytherin mira hacia el techo encantado y suelta un gemido, como pidiendo paciencia. Porque eso no puede estarle pasando a él. Mira el dorado reloj que venía junto a su disfraz y nota que recién son las diez y cuarenta. La fiesta duraría hasta media noche. No sabe si va a poder aguantar todo el tiempo con su amigo babeando por Brett a su lado.

—¿Sabes? Voy a ir a buscarnos un par de copas. Si, justito a esa mesa de la profesora Martin. Eso haré —dice Mason atropelladamente, y Liam solo niega con la cabeza. Como si no se diese cuenta que esa mesa está casi al lado del grupo de los de Durmstrang. Al menos los que no se han esparcido ya por la sala. Muchas de las chicas habían comenzado a bailar con chicos de Hogwarts, e incluso un par de mastodontes habían conseguido alumnas de ellos. Casi era ofensivo ver como se mezclaban con el enemigo. A ellos también les rompería el reloj en la cara.

—Vete, vete ya —le empuja por la espalda, rozando sin querer esa cola espesa que era parte del disfraz de Gato con Botas de su amigo.

Está suspirando cansado cuando de pronto _siente_ un apretón que no debería sentir. Soltando un jadeo se da vuelta y ve a Stiles sonriendo divertido con la mano abierta en la zona justa donde antes había estado su cola de conejo. Las mejillas de Liam se encienden por la vergüenza, porque Lydia no ha dicho nada de que fuese a sentir eso, aunque ya se ha percatado de que sus orejas blancas se mueven respecto a sus emociones.

Su compañero de equipo solo está riendo de forma algo ida, lo que le hace entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Estás…?

—¡Shhh! —le silencia una voz familiar.

El Co-Capitán McCall llega a su lado, sonriendo risueño pero mirando algo reprobador a su mejor amigo. Trae en las manos una tetera extraña y el sombrero de copa se ve gracioso ladeado sobre su cabeza, aunque la pajarita calipso no le hace ver ridículo como uno pensaría.

—Se ha pasado un poco con el “ _té_ ” —acepta el Gryffindor a media voz, gracias a la música solo puede escucharle Liam quien eleva una ceja. Algo le indica que no, no habla realmente de té. Scott ríe y acaba sacando de su cintura una tacita de porcelana en la que sirve un poco del brebaje de la tetera que, efectivamente, tiene el color del té, antes de extendérselo a Liam.

El golpeador lo huele suavemente y se sorprende al notar que no solo se ve como té ¡huele a té! Así que, confiado, le da un trago, antes de que le llegue la advertencia de Scott de hacerlo lento.

—¡JODER! —su grito consigue atraer la atención de un Conde Drácula, una Morgana y dos Osos de Ricitos, pero pronto Scott le está silenciando de nuevo. Stiles ríe mientras se sujeta de su mejor amigo— ¿Qué rayos es esto? —y si está llorando es porque su garganta quema como el infierno y tiene derecho a que los ojos le lagrimeen un poco.

—¡Lo siento! Debí advertirte que está un poco fuerte —se disculpa Scott, arrepentido—. Diluido no está tan mal —acepta y es entonces que Liam se da cuenta, mirando a los dos Gryffindor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tenía delante de él no solo a las estrellas de Quidditch del partido contra Durmstrang, sino que a las mentes maestras tras los ponches especiados de la fiesta de Halloween. Al ver la sonrisa inocente de Scott y la expresión despreocupada de Stiles quién podría imaginarlo. Si alguien se enteraba y le iba con el cuento a un profesor… ¡podrían ganarse hasta una expulsión quizás! Una oleada de orgullo le llega al notar que están confiando en él, que realmente lo están haciendo.

—Joder —vuelve a decir, pero esta vez está sonriendo.

—¿Te das cuenta que el chico solo tiene 14 años, cierto Scotty? —ríe entredientes Stiles—. Acabas de darle alcohol a un menor de 15, amigo.

El Capitán parece de pronto un poco preocupado, pero Liam se apresura a coger el brazo de Scott, mirando a sus ojos.

—Los cumpliré pronto. Y no es la primera vez que bebo —miente sin dudar, y hay un destello en la mirada del chico y por un momento Liam teme que pueda oler su mentira o identificar que su pulso cambió o algo así de absurdo, pero entonces Scott sonríe.

—Vale, pero nada más de “ _té_ ” concentrado para ti. Tampoco para ti, Stiles.

—Eres taaaan aburrido, Scotty —se queja el chico y Liam está sonriendo inevitablemente. La garganta le arde todavía, pero se siente cómodo con los Gryffindor como nunca se sintió cómodo con las serpientes de su propia casa, y eso es inesperado—. Quiero ir a buscar a Derek. Quiero cobrarle lo que me prometió. ¿Te dije lo bien que besa Derek, Scotty? ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo justo antes del partido! ¡Si me hubiese distraído, qué hubiésemos hecho! ¡Seguro que apostó por los de Durmstrang! ¡Voy a ir a golpearlo, eso es lo que vo-gmgd!

—Stiles, cállate —la mano cubriendo la boca del león llega demasiado tarde. El chico había pasado de ebrio cariñoso a violento en dos segundos, dejando a Liam pasmado. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado? La mirada de Scott le decía que si—. Solo está desvariando, no le hagas caso —indica al Slytherin, pero él no le cree nada.

Es justo en ese momento cuando una Cora Hale de amplia sonrisa aparece con la pipa de agua en brazos, soltando vapor por la nariz y la boca como si fuese una locomotora, o un dragón. La chica parece a punto de estallar en carcajadas y Liam no entiende porque, pero de todas formas le recibe la pipa cuando se la extiende.

—Scott, déjame Stiles a _mí_ —dice la leona disfrazada de oruga azul con un brillo en la mirada que preocupa a Liam, y está apunto de decir a Scott que no lo haga, porque él jamás dejaría a un Mason ebrio en manos de ella, cuando Scott se lo está entregando sin más. Hale parece susurrarle algo al oído a Stiles, quien de inmediato se recompone de su mal humor, elevando sus orejas marrones de liebre, las que estaban caídas antes.

—¡Si, vamos al Gran Lago! —exclama, pero Cora ya está silenciándolo, guiñándole un ojo a Scott y Liam y marchándose con el sobre excitado Stiles.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —no puede evitar preguntar a Scott, el que mira con algo de nostalgia a su amigo irse con la mujer lobo, ocasionando que le vea a él—. Quiero decir… ¿hablaba de _Derek Hale_?

Las ideas se amontonan en la mente de Liam. Derek Hale, Cora, Scott, Isaac Lahey. Stiles en medio de todo. No entiende como unir los puntos. O quizás sí, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Scott le sonríe de medio lado y acaba pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros. Liam no sabe porque le permite hacerlo, pero se queda quieto, sus orejas blancas y esponjosas expectantes sobre su cabeza, aunque él no se de cuenta.

—¿Sabes que a los hombres lobo no les afecta el alcohol? Es por la curación acelerada —comenta el león mientras camina llevando a Liam, el que no le cuestiona solo porque puede ver que van hacia donde Lydia y Allison Argent han atrapado a Mason para que les busque bebidas (y no acercarse a la madre de la pelirroja, al parecer).

—… ¿en serio? Qué curioso…

Ninguno menciona como Scott parece perfectamente sobrio, a pesar de que Stiles ya comienza a creerse Merlín reencarnado con tantas copas encima. No lo hablan, pero Liam siente que si lo preguntase Scott le respondería. Y eso es suficiente por ahora.

 

* * *

—¿Para ir al lago no deberíamos haber salido por el Hall principal? —pregunta por tercera vez Stiles, mientras es jalado del brazo por Cora. Todo le da vueltas un poco, aunque no ha bebido demasiado, pero las dos tazas de _té_   _concentrado_ han destruido todas sus barreras de un golpe.

Sabe que no debió beber tanto, pero la ausencia de Derek en el lugar le puso de tan mal humor que no pudo evitarlo. Siguió el plan y “ _endulzó_ ” los ponches oficiales con la mezcla, pero no lo hizo con el mismo ánimo que hubiese tenido en otro momento. Eran los héroes anónimos, a los que castigarían por tres meses si pillaban. Pero por ver a sus compañeros disfrutar la noche valía la pena. Por suerte las fiestas nocturnas de Hogwarts siempre eran para los de cuarto año en adelante, así no tenían que sentirse culpables por emborrachar a un pre adolescente por accidente.

—Solo estamos tomando un desvío, Stiles, no te pongas pesado —Cora solo rueda los ojos. No puede verla, pero ese tono exasperado es el que pone cuando rueda los ojos.

—Sabes que eres mi mejor enemiga ¿cierto Cora? Puedo aparentar que te odio, porque lo hago, pero también te quiero mucho, no cambies, loba —Stiles no puede evitar intentar abrazar a la chica, pero esta solo le empuja y hay una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras lo hace.

—Por Romulus ¡eres tan irritante! No tengo idea como mi hermano te aguanta, te juro —aun así le sigue jalando del brazo y mientras Stiles ríe, su risa va haciendo eco en el pasillo vacío.

No sabe bien en qué momento se detienen, pero ve a Cora sacar su varita y pronunciar dos hechizos, uno que suena bastante parecido a “ _Alohomora_ ” y le hace sospechar que se van a meter en problemas.

—¿Me estás metiendo en problemas, Cora? —pregunta innecesariamente, pero la chica no le contesta, simplemente empuja la puerta con una sonrisa  y luego le hace un gesto para que entre.

Stiles duda. No confía en Cora, pero confía en ella. ¿Qué no tiene sentido? Pues tiene perfecto sentido para él. Cora es completamente capaz de meterle en mil problemas, pero sabe que nunca dejaría que le pasase algo malo. Lo entiende, porque esa relación va hacia los dos lados y él tampoco dejaría que nada le pasase a la hermana de Derek.

Así que entra. Cruza el portal de la puerta y cuando se da cuenta Cora le está diciendo adiós con la mano y cerrando nuevamente tras él, dejándole encerrado.

Él se queda como un idiota mirando la puerta por un rato más largo del que es consciente, probablemente. ¿Por qué Cora le encerró allí? ¿No iban al Lago a darse un baño nocturno y despejar la mente de todo el alcohol que había tomado para luego volver a la fiesta? ¿Qué coño había pasado en el intertanto?

Sigue perdido en sus preguntas cuando el sonido de una puerta distinta a la que él está mirando se escucha abrir, seguida de una voz profunda y ligeramente aterradora que envía miles de ondas por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido una piedra rompiendo el espejo perfecto de la superficie del Lago Oscuro.

Se gira y traga saliva, porque por fin entiende donde está.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Es la oficina de Derek. Y hoy es Luna Llena.

 

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se esconde tras un muro y mira por encima* No me odien por el Cliffhanger. Prometo que el próximo capítulo traerá mucha alegría a vuestros corazones (???) ahahahaha  
> A pesar de que al comienzo me hice un lío con los disfraces, disfruté mucho con este capítulo <3 el beso de Lydia y Allison es asdasdasd y si se preguntan porque no están aún en el tag de arriba es porque... bueno, este par se besa, pero siguen creyendo ser buenas amigas y quizás se queden así por un tiempo ahaha.  
> Liam de conejo es sencillamente adorable, y Jackson de Rey Arturo es super accurate para mí ahaha  
> Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ¡y esperen con ansias el siguiente! ;D  
> ¡Besos, gracias por detenerse un momentito a comentar! <3


	21. Los Efectos de la Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> \- Ligero Bashing a Victoria Argent.  
> \- Escena +16. El Rating del fic ha aumentando de aquí en adelante.

Chris no hubiese pensado que ese día acabaría siendo tan pesado como fue. Recién había terminado de hablar con el Jefe Stilinski, una conversación larga y agotadora, cuando Derek apareció en su oficina, sus ojos azules y sin poder ocultar sus garras.

La Luna, supo Chris.

—Creo que lo mejor será encerrarte en tu habitación. Con la fiesta y siendo Halloween hay muchas opciones de que algún grupo de muchachos quieran hacer algún tipo de reto de valor y se adentren en el Bosque —por mucho que pudiesen vigilar, Chris sabe que siempre alguien se escapa de esa vigilancia.

Derek está de acuerdo con su decisión y así Chris le acompaña hasta su despacho, el que está unido por una puerta con el cuarto del hombre lobo. Lleva en la mano un saco de cenizas de montaña y el más joven lo sabe, pero ninguno habla de ello.

—Hablaste con el padre de Stiles.

No hay pregunta en su tono y el profesor de Defensa asiente.

—Me ordenó que no le dijese a Stiles de los compañeros —y hay algo de súplica en Derek, como si estuviese buscando corroboración de que esa era una mala idea. Queriendo que Chris rectifique lo que el Jefe de Aurores pidió. Él lamenta no poder hacerlo.

—Lo sé. No puedo decir que lo culpe —se encoge de hombros mientras llegan al despacho de Transformaciones, que no está lejos del suyo. Sabe que el Jefe Stilinski lo hizo para que esa información no golpease a su hijo como probablemente le había afectado a él. Dejar que la relación entre el lobo y el muchacho surgiese sin presiones—. Al menos no te pidió que mantuvieses tus garras lejos de su hijo, porque creo que es lo que hubiese preferido ordenarte. Seguramente la presencia de Talia hizo que sus amenazas no fuesen verbalizadas.

—Sí, no hubo amenazas anoche —la risa del hombre lobo rompe el silencio del despacho mientras encienden las velas mágicamente con un movimiento de varita—. En cambio, hoy por la mañana no había nadie que le detuviese de realizarlas. Creo que tendré pesadillas por un par de semanas. Debo decir que la gran imaginación de Stiles parece ser algo hereditario.

—Oh, Merlín.

Ambos ríen un poco y Chris se encuentra palmeando el hombro del muchacho consoladoramente. El brillo azul de los ojos de Derek le busca un momento, y está seguro de que viene algo sensible, puede sentir el “ _Gracias_ ” en el aire, pero el otro profesor no dice nada de eso al final.

—Procura poner un hechizo anti alumnos en el pomo. No quisiera que alguien entrase aquí mientras estoy… así —alude mirando sus garras, las que probablemente no puede retraer.

Chris le da un par de palmadas más en la espalda y finalmente pone la barrera en las ventanas y en un semi círculo amplio para que la puerta no le borre al abrirse. Derek se va a su habitación, probablemente a aullarle a la Luna y el profesor de Defensa agradece que los cuartos de los profesores estén insonorizados o quizás el ruido llamaría la atención de más de un alumno.

Cuando ha salido del despacho de Derek decide ir a dar una vuelta a la Fiesta de Halloween que debe llevar al menos una hora desde que ha empezado, pero antes de llegar al Hall se topa con la figura estática de su esposa Victoria mirando por una de las ventanas de piedra hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Su cabello rojo brilla a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por las nubes y Chris se encuentra recordando cómo era hacia veinte años, más joven pero igual de hermosa y peligrosa.

—Hey —le quiere abrazar acercándosele desde atrás, pero se encuentra con el vacío al su mujer esquivar su toque. Sus ojos le desgarran y el hombre recibe su mirada como si fuese un golpe.

—No creas que no sé de dónde vienes. Sigues ayudando a ese asqueroso licántropo, Christopher —sisea Victoria con la mirada llena de ira, una ira que lleva demasiado tiempo consumiéndola—. Como si no hubiese sido bastante pasar casi diez días cuidándolo…

—Me necesitaba, es mi trabajo —se encuentra gruñendo, porque no entiende porque su esposa no lo comprende.

—No, tú trabajo es dar clases y proteger a los estudiantes de bestias como él. No protegerle de sí mismo —se queja ella, en una repetición a lo que llevan años peleando—. Si tuviese algo de decencia él mismo se cortaría el cuello…

—Basta, Victoria. Basta. Sabes que no puedes hablar así —ahora es Chris el que se encuentra siseando, apretando las manos en puños, porque detesta que su mujer hable así, odia que suene exactamente como Gerard o Kate. Viviendo en un pasado equivocado donde los hombres lobo y otras criaturas mágicas son solo seres de segunda clase en comparación con los magos—. Ya no puedes hablar así. Hay alumnos que son hombres lobo y debes respetarlos, igual que a tus colegas…

—¡No tengo porque respetar a ninguno de esos monstruos! ¡A ninguno! ¡No a los Hale, no Tate, a Raeken, ciertamente no a McCall ni a ningún otro asqueroso licántropo!

Cuando la pelirroja comienza a gritar Chris mueve su varita para hacer un _Muffliato_ no verbal e impedir que alguien más escuchase las palabras de su esposa. El mago puede sentir cansancio mental y emocional mientras ve a la mujer, preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió y porque ya no puede sentir el deseo de justificarla más. Porque Victoria siempre ha sido así, no es que haya cambiado de un día para otro. Quizás el que cambió fue él.

—¡Debimos enviar a Allison a Beauxbatons! Al menos allí no permiten sucios hombres lobo.

—No, pero permiten otra clase de criaturas, como semi veelas —Chris solo puede suspirar agotado mientras lleva una mano a su frente—. Victoria, sabes que si no quieres seguir en Hogwarts puedes…

—¿Qué? _¿Irme?_ ¿Irme y dejar a nuestra hija bajo _tu cuidado_? —la risa de Victoria es un insulto que va por debajo de la piel del hechicero directamente a sus huesos. No puede evitar mirarle con ira—. Si de ti hubiese dependido Allison habría acabado casada y teniendo asquerosos cachorros de lobo de ese McCall ¡solo yo le evité a los Argent esa vergüenza! No pienso dejar la seguridad de mi hija en tus manos cuando es tan obvio que te has olvidado de lo que significa nuestro apellido y la historia de la familia.

Es como un _Bombarda_ directo al pecho y luego un _Aguamenti_ congelado bañándole de pies a cabeza. Chris parpadea y se sorprende por la sensación de ahogo que tiene, porque no puede, no quiere aceptar que la mujer que un día amó le haya dicho lo que acaba de escuchar.

La propia Victoria parece arrepentirse un momento de sus palabras, mira al suelo de piedra como reorganizando sus pensamientos, pero para cuando vuelve a mirar al profesor de Defensa este ya está repuesto del golpe y solo hay amenaza en su mirada.

—¿Hiciste que Allison terminase con Scott, Victoria?

 

* * *

No tiene ni puta idea de donde fue que Lydia ha sacado ese disfraz, pero no le importa. Malia lo ama y punto.

Adora la idea de poder ser invisible (o semi invisible), y el tener cola y orejas sensibles lo hace solo mejor. Se ha pasado la mitad de la noche robando besos y asustando a Kira y no ve que vaya a aburrirse de ello pronto. Hasta ella es consciente de que ambas parecen tan acarameladas como Boyd y Erica, pero no puede evitarlo.

Como para comprobar su teoría, la tejona mira hacia la pista de baile donde la prefecta está besándose con ese montón de pelo que es su novio y no puede evitar la expresión de asco. Ok, nadie es como Boyd y Erica, pero ellas se acercan.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunta en su oído la voz de su hermosa Alicia, y la sonrisa de Cheshire se extiende en sus labios.

—Miro a las asquerosas y enamoradas parejas de la pista ¿no te parece repulsivo? —acaba riendo cuando Kira le da un golpe en el costado, girando hacia ella y cogiendo sus manos. Hay interrogación en el rostro de la asiática y Malia solo le guiña un ojo mientras le jala a la pista y acaba sujetando la cintura de su novia en vez de sus manos—. Estamos todos locos aquí. Yo estoy loca, tú estás loca. _Baila conmigo, loca_.

La música no es la típica de los clubs muggles a los que Malia está acostumbrada, pero tampoco es una soporífera. La música de moda de los magos nunca ha acabado de convencerla, pero en el momento en que convence a Kira que mueva esas caderas que le dio su madre, decide que ha encontrado su nueva canción favorita.

Se ríen juntas mientras dan vueltas, chocando y rozándose en lo que siempre es una previa. No se besan porque eso solo lo hacen las parejas aburridas como Erica y Boyd o… ¿esos son Danny Mahealani y uno de los gemelos de Durmstrang metiéndose las lenguas hasta las gargantas? Eww. Al menos Danny ha hecho desaparecer esa barba que le ha visto hace un rato, por su papel de Merlín.

—Te juro que no estoy en contra del intercambio cultural —le grita a Kira para hacerse escuchar— ¡Pero eso debería ser ilegal!

Su hermosa kitsune, que aparentemente no guarda rencor contra Durmstrang (o al menos no lo demuestra) solo ríe mientras se le acerca un poco más. Malia hunde su nariz en el cabello hechizado de rubio de Kira y agradece que el encantamiento no cambiase su aroma, porque es algo que adora.

No es hasta que siente las manos de su Alicia apretarle con fuerza que se despega con curiosidad, solo para voltear a mirar lo que Kira parece no desear que vea, topándose con la imagen de la Loba del Desierto entrando en el Gran Comedor, sin disfraz alguno. Ha habido una incomodidad en Malia desde el momento en que vio a esa mujer, pero no entiende la urgencia de su novia a arrastrarle hasta una de las puertas laterales para salir del Gran Comedor. Aún queda al menos media hora de fiesta antes de que sea medianoche pero decide seguir los instintos de la chica. De todas formas no es como si pudiese emborracharse, por mucho ponche especiado marca _Sciles_ que hubiese.

—¿Pasa algo? —acaba preguntando cuando están ya fuera del Gran Comedor y lejos de la música. Kira luce algo apagada en su vestido celeste. Se encoge de hombros, y Malia ya va a abrazarla cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse tras ellas. La coyote se gira bruscamente para ver quien las ha seguido casi con las garras escapando, y se sorprende y tranquiliza a la vez al distinguir a Theo Raeken—. Theo, casi me das un paro cardíaco.

—Lo siento, chicas —se ríe el Gryffindor despreocupado—. Por cierto ¿habéis visto a Stiles?

Y Malia no sabe que es, si el mohín de los labios de Kira y las veces que ella le ha preguntado por el extraño beso de Stiles de Theo, o quizás haber pasado años viendo a su amigo suspirando por el profesor de Transformaciones. Como sea, por una vez decide plantar cara al problema, involucrarse aunque no sea su asunto en verdad.

—Mira Theo, no sé realmente que tienes tú con Stiles, pero ¿no puedes dejarlo en paz? En serio, tío, supéralo. Sabes que está estúpidamente enamorado de Hale y que no va a dejar de estarlo por mil besos que te des con él y todo lo caballeresco que te comportes —niega poniendo una mueca—. No estás enamorado de él así que ¿puedes dejarlo ya?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy? No necesito andarlo gritando o escribiendo por las paredes nuestros nombres encerrados en un corazón para estarlo —se defiende el Gryffindor, y aunque su tono es ofendido el brillo en su mirada no se apaga.

—Lo sé porque acabo de decirte que Stiles está enamorado de Hale y no hueles para nada a corazón roto. De hecho, hueles a desafío —gruñe la tejona y solo la detiene la mano de Kira en su brazo de lanzarse hacia el frente.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser nobles Hufflepuff que dejamos a los que queremos ir solo para que sean felices —le responde mordaz Theo y eso es un insulto directo, porque Malia amó mucho tiempo a Stiles antes de aceptar por fin que nunca superaría la barrera infranqueable que era Derek Hale—. Que no me haya rendido solo significa que soy un Gryffindor ¿no crees, Kira? —la sonrisa del chico tiene dobles intenciones y Malia no lo entiende. A su espalda Kira huele a confusión también, así que probablemente no es la única—. Bueno, las dejo. Es Luna Llena y creo que daré un paseo por el Bosque. Quizás asuste a algunos chicos, creo que en Halloween siempre hay gente paseando por el Bosque Prohibido.

Malia aprieta los dientes pero no dice nada. Theo ya casi se ha marchado por el pasillo cuando la voz de Kira se eleva, llamando su atención.

—Por cierto, Theo ¿de qué vas disfrazado? Me encanta el efecto de madera que le pusiste a tu piel.

Cuando el Gryffindor se voltea hay una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la burla brillante en sus ojos. Malia tiene ganas de morderlo y entiende porque Stiles nunca ha confiado en él.

—¿Te gusta? Por supuesto que soy Pinocchio.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto —asiente su novia y Malia solo puede rodar los ojos. Un disfraz ridículamente adecuado.

 

* * *

Argent le había advertido que su lobo estaría alterado luego de los diez días inconsciente y que incluso iba a ser peor cuando fuese Luna Llena. Derek, preparándose para eso, había pasado las últimas noches convertido corriendo y aullando por el bosque, intentando apaciguar la sensación de encierro que presionaba a su parte salvaje. Creía que había funcionado, al menos había podido estar estable durante el día, en completo control. Si no lo hubiese estado jamás hubiese podido dejar escapar a Stiles luego del beso ligero que se habían dado antes del partido.

Todo estaría bien. Ese día, fuera de la pequeña pérdida de control que le dejó su compañero, estuvo estable. Esa noche era Luna Llena, así que una vez que el momento más peligroso pasase podría dedicarse con tranquilidad a seducir y conquistar a Stiles. A resarcir el tiempo que tuvo que mantenerse alejado. Iba a ser difícil de explicar sin mencionar que eran compañeros, pero iba a hacerlo. Todo estaría bien. Solo debía pasar la Luna en soledad y ya todo empezaría mañana.

Al menos ese había sido el plan.

Cuando escucha la puerta de su despacho ser abierta, Derek se pone sobre sus pies enseguida. Había pasado casi una hora intentando escapar por la ventana para ir al bosque, pero por suerte Chris era lo suficientemente precavido como para poner la barrera allí también. Cuando escucha la puerta piensa que es Chris, quizás le traerá algo que comer, o quizás un conejo vivo para que su lobo se divierta persiguiéndolo por el cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra un conejo, sí, pero no del tipo que esperaba. Por un momento está demasiado sorprendido para decir algo, pero entonces su lobo ruge gritando “ _¡MÍO!_ ” y Derek se ahoga. No, no. _¿Por qué?_

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo aquí?

Su tono es bajo y violento, intentando con todas sus fuerzas demostrar enfado y no la lujuria ansiosa que arde en su pecho. Sabe que sus garras están afuera y su rostro muestra el semi cambio lupino junto con el color antinaturalmente azul de sus ojos. Sabe que probablemente esa imagen asustaría a cualquiera, pero también sabe que no es la primera vez que Stiles le ve así. Dos veces le atrapó espiándolos cuando entrenaban en el bosque el año anterior, teniendo que castigarle porque él no tenía permiso para perderse en la espesura porque no era un hombre lobo. Y se lo había recalcado varias veces.

Las palabras “ _Tú no eres parte de la manada_ ” habían quemado en su lengua, porque su lobo decía que sí, esa era la manada de Stiles. Iba a serlo en el momento mismo que Derek le reclamase. Hace un año no podía decírselo, no podía reclamarle y por eso las palabras dolían. Pero esta vez no hay nada que se lo impida. No hay nada que le impida a Stiles volverse parte de la manada finalmente.

—Eh… ¿no sé? Se supone que iba al Lago —la voz algo temblorosa del chico golpea a Derek el que casi había olvidado que estaba allí, perdido en sus pensamientos. O quizás no, simplemente se había perdido demasiado en la imagen de su Stiles ahí enfrente, su compañero, con largas orejas marrones surgiendo de su cabeza y… ¿una caperuza roja?

—¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazado? —pregunta, y ese no debería ser su primer cuestionamiento, porque la pregunta de cómo entró y porqué debería ser más importante. ¿Y por qué diablos iba a querer ir al Lago? Y ese olor…— ¿Estás ebrio?

Stiles tiene la mirada un tanto perdida, pero por debajo del obvio aroma a alcohol hay otros olores luchando por hacerse su espacio en la nariz de Derek. Sorpresa, anticipación, deseo… lujuria. Su lobo, demasiado a flor de piel por culpa de la luna, le obliga a avanzar hacia su presa, sus ojos azules bañándose en la imagen de su compañero a la media luz de las velas del despacho.

El chico retrocede y eso solo hace a su lobo querer perseguirle más. Avanza más, paso tras paso a través de la habitación, y Stiles retrocede, retrocede hasta pegar su espalda a la puerta cerrada, y cuando Derek ya casi está saboreando el premio de la piel del adolescente… entonces choca con la barrera.

Derek aulla cuando no puede seguir avanzando, cuando Stiles queda lejos de su alcance por tan solo unos estúpidos centímetros. Puede olerle, casi puede tocarle, pero ese casi es la distancia de aquí a la luna, en lo que a él concierne. Golpea la barrera con los puños, y el sonido del golpe parece hacer estremecer al Gryffindor y el aroma a temor le alcanza, calmando a su lobo enseguida, como si fuese magia.

—No, no. No, Stiles, no me temas —los rasgos lobunos de Derek dan paso a su rostro humano mientras le suplica al chico, y cuando Stiles se deja caer por la puerta hasta quedar con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, el hombre lobo también se arrodilla para estar a su altura—. Lo siento, solo… lo siento, es la Luna. Llevo tanto tiempo… yo… no quería…

—Está bien —dice de pronto Stiles, calmado según lo que Derek puede oler. Sus orejas de conejo están gachas y Derek quiere morderlas y como no puede, se muerde los labios, mirando a su compañero fijamente—. Es mi culpa, no debí entrar aquí.

—¡No! No es tu culpa —niega de inmediato el hombre lobo y quiere tanto poder pasar la barrera, poder abrazar a Stiles, besarle y quitarle todo temor que pueda tener. Desea decirle que son compañeros, decirle que jamás podría hacerle daño, incluso si lo quisiera. Decirle que ambos nacieron exclusivamente para el otro. Quiere tantas cosas y en cambio no puede hacer nada.

Se quedan mirando largo rato en silencio, Derek siente como el lobo dentro de él se hace un ovillo, arrepentido y solitario, porque a pesar de que tiene a su compañero casi al alcance de la mano, no puede sujetarle.

Stiles por su parte respira tranquilo, le observa a la distancia protegido por el arco de la barrera, abrazado a sus piernas sin decir nada y Derek cree que ese debe ser el mayor tiempo que Stiles ha estado sin decir palabra. Normalmente no puede aguantar el sonido del silencio, debiendo rellenarlo con cualquier estupidez que haya leído en la biblioteca o en una de esas computadoras muggles. Scott estaría sorprendido si supiese que su amigo no era realmente incapaz crónico de mantenerse callado.

—Soy la Liebre de “ _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ ” —la voz del Gryffindor interrumpe los pensamientos del hombre lobo de pronto, el que se acomoda sobre sus tobillos, aún arrodillado para poder ver a Stiles a los ojos. Nunca ha escuchado de esa tal Alicia y Stiles parece darse cuenta así que comienza a contarle la historia con voz calmada, como si tuviesen toda la noche.

Y quizás la tengan.

Derek no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado escuchando la historia. La voz de Stiles le arrulla y parte de él siente deseos de recostar la cabeza en el regazo del chico y la otra quiere que sea Stiles quien se suba a su regazo, para besarle en cada pausa de la historia que haga. Porque quiere seguir escuchando el cuento que es interesante, hilarante y sin sentido, pero interesante. De alguna forma no le sorprende saber que es un libro que Cora ama y que por eso su hermana aceptó participar en la idea de Lydia Martin de hacer disfraces en conjunto. Lo de los gemelos de Durmstrang había sido una casualidad, al parecer.

—Así que tú acabaste siendo la Liebre y Scott el Sombrerero —comenta Derek cuando la historia termina y la Luna ha avanzado su buen tramo en el cielo.

—¡Si! Lahey quería ser Peter Pan, así que Lydia ha secuestrado a Liam Dunbar para que fuese el Conejo Blanco. Cuando lo vi agradecí mis orejas marrones, aunque antes las odiaba. Las blancas son demasiado ridículas. La cola de pompón de Dunbar es irresistible, es necesario apretarla —la risa de Stiles calienta el pecho de Derek quien hace rato ha cambiado su postura a una más cómoda. La barrera aun separándoles, pero el temor de Stiles olvidado.

—Lástima habérmelo perdido. Seguro que Tate de ese gato se veía divertida.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero quizás puedas verlo. Había alguien de Hufflepuff tomando fotos y Lydia exigió que nos tomásemos una grupal. No se lo iba a pedir a Daehler, porque después del beso… ¡Oh, Circe! —exclama de pronto Stiles, sobresaltando a Derek. La sonrisa atraviesa el rostro de su compañero es tan brillante que su preocupación se desvanece de inmediato— ¿Te dije que Lydia besó a Allison en medio de la fiesta?

— _¿Qué?_ No.

—¡Fue tan increíble! ¡Imagínalas vestidas de la Reina y el Rey de Corazones! Acababan de darle un palmo de narices a Matt, y la madre de Lydia miraba de un rincón y entonces…

Derek se queda escuchando el relato del Gryffindor con atención y una semi sonrisa en los labios. La risa de su compañero y su aroma casi calman la necesidad que tiene de sujetarle entre sus brazos, y aunque no es suficiente, es bastante más de lo que pensó iba a poder tener antes del cumpleaños de Stiles en abril, así que lo agradece.

Parpadea lentamente observando las figuras de sombras que las llamas de las velas crean en esa piel pálida y manchada de lunares, y no es hasta que ve su mirada sorprendida y sus labios apretados que nota que está callado.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta, casi en disculpa.

Stiles niega lentamente, pero sigue mirándole. Derek traga saliva, porque aunque no tiene sus garras extendidas quizás sus ojos están azules y eso sea lo que confunde a su compañero. Quiere preguntarle qué pasa, pero entonces el chico habla.

—Estás sonriendo.

Oh, bueno. Si, probablemente esté sonriendo. ¿Es acaso tan extraño? Está feliz. Cuando se encoge de hombros una sonrisa se extiende también por los labios del menor y de pronto puede oler que ya no está tan ebrio como al comienzo.

Le ve empezar a ponerse de pie y él se para enseguida también. Su lobo está de pronto atento, con todos sus sentidos despiertos, temiendo que Stiles vaya a irse. No podría hacer nada para evitarlo de todas formas y quizás eso fuese correcto. Stiles debería ir a dormir para quitarse el alcohol de la sangre y Derek necesita que la Luna se oculte para dejar de temer a alguna reacción descontrolada de su lobo. Debería dejarle ir, debería decirle que se fuese.

Pero no puede.

—No me has preguntado por la caperuza —comenta de pronto Stiles y Derek puede olerle. Puede sentirle. Casi puede saborearle.

—No. No te preguntado —su voz ha bajado tres tonos y si sus ojos no estaban brillando antes, están brillando ahora. Tiene que apretar los puños para forzar a las garras a mantenerse donde deben, la barrera pareciéndole aún más ofensiva ahora—. ¿Por qué llevas una caperuza roja, Stiles?

Quiere gritarle que no. Que se vaya. Quiere decirle que es peligroso. Pero no hace nada de eso.

En cambio observa y disfruta cada milímetro que el muchacho destroza entre ellos, poniendo su energía en controlar sus propias ansias. Le ve avanzar y cuando ha cruzado la barrera y puede sentir su calor casi a quemarropa, su garganta vibra en algo que puede ser un gruñido o un ronroneo y no le importa identificarlo.

—Para tentarte mejor, _Profesor_.

El beso es violento y necesitado. Derek trata de recordarse que es tan solo el segundo beso que se dan, pero cuando Stiles tiene sus piernas rodeando su cintura y él tiene sus manos en esas redondas y blandas nalgas sobre las que hay, _jodido Remus_ , una cola de conejo… Merlín, ya no puede pensar en nada.

El lobo toma total control de su cuerpo mientras carga a Stiles hacia uno de los libreros, empujándole contra los libros mientras le besa ansiosamente, sus colmillos siendo frotados por la lengua húmeda del adolescente quien enreda sus manos en el cabello oscuro del hombre lobo. Parte de su consciencia le da el pensamiento de que si sigue besándole así su barba dejará marcas sobre la piel del menor, pero en verdad no le importa. « _Mejor. Que todos sepan quien le dejó esas marcas_ » piensa mientras mordisquea los labios llenos del Gryffindor, quien se deshace en sus brazos entre gimoteos.

Puede sentir su miembro endurecido empujarse contra las nalgas cubiertas de Stiles, mientras la propia dureza del chico se frota contra su abdomen. Las emociones son demasiadas y el contacto es demasiado brusco para que cualquiera dure, pero no importa. Tienen toda la noche y Derek lo único que puede pensar es en marcar cada trocito de piel que encuentra disponible.

Chupa y besa el cuello de su compañero, deteniéndose en cada lunar, adorándolo con su lengua y teniendo que controlarse para no pegar un mordisco allí mismo en esa piel nívea y cremosa. Mientras se empujan el uno contra el otro, sus manos masajean esos montes suaves y uno de sus dedos se enfoca en acariciar justo entre ellos, sobre la entrada que lo único que desea es violar de una vez. Los gemidos de Stiles aumentan ante esto, y cuando Derek mira a su rostro se empapa con su expresión necesitada, las mejillas encendidas y, joder, esas orejas sensuales de liebre moviéndose al ritmo de sus embistes.

Quiere morderlas, quiere estrujarlas. Quiere tirar de ellas mientras Stiles le toma con su boca. La imagen de Stiles de rodillas de pronto es demasiado para él y, como si estuviesen sincronizados por su mismísima magia, Derek siente como el chico se arquea en el mismo momento que él lo hace, corriéndose ambos sin siquiera haber quitado sus pantalones.

—Derek, Derek —gime Stiles mientras tira de su cabello para atraerle a un beso, estremeciéndose por el orgasmo, y el hombre lobo no puede más que corresponderle mientras ahoga el rugido que le trae su propia liberación.

Se siguen besando lento y húmedo contra el librero. A Derek no le importa, pero una vez saciado el lobo a medias, su consciencia regresa y puede notar que hay un buen montón de libros tirados en el suelo, probablemente a causa de los bruscos movimientos de ambos contra la estructura.

Stiles sigue besándole, pero sus piernas caer por el agotamiento y Derek le permite bajar, inclinándose apenas para poder continuar el beso mientras se pregunta ¿en qué momento su compañero se volvió tan alto? Aún puede recordar el primer momento en que le vio, caminando felizmente a ser seleccionado, aún puede escuchar su “ _¡SI, GENIAL!_ ” cuando el Sombrero le envió a Gryffindor, a la casa que había sido de su padre y a la que su amigo Scott había sido enviado momentos antes. En ese momento Derek aún no sabía que tan importante sería ese chiquillo para él, pero aun así no había podido olvidar su expresión al correr a la mesa que una vez fue suya.

Deposita un último beso en los labios de Stiles antes de apoyar su frente contra la suya, la calidez de tener a su compañero entre sus brazos embargándole, casi haciendo que tuviese deseos de llorar. _Por fin_. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Eso… —Stiles lame sus propios labios y ese gesto inocente casi fuerza que vuelva a besarle, pero se queda quieto, esperando—. Eso fue… genial —dice al fin el chico y el brillo de sus ojos le dirían todo si es que no pudiese olerlo por sí mismo.

Marcado. _Suyo._ Quizás no de la forma que le gustaría aún, pero… había tiempo. Eran compañeros, al final. Tenían toda la vida.

El pensamiento casi le hace gemir patéticamente por la felicidad.

—Si. _Genial._

Se quedan otro instante así, pegados y juntos, antes de que Stiles se aclare la garganta. Derek lo entiende sin palabras y le suelta, notando que sus manos seguían en las nalgas del chico, joder. Qué manera de mantener el control, Derek.

—Creo que esto no nos gustará a ninguno pero…

Por un momento Derek no entiende, pero cuando ve a Stiles correr su lobo reacciona y le persigue aún más rápido. Atraviesan el despacho en dos segundos, pero Stiles consigue pasar la barrera antes de que la mano del hombre lobo logre atraparlo, ganándose un aullido de frustración. Cuando el adolescente se gira, con la respiración agitada por la corta pero brusca carrera, hay una sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión de superioridad en su rostro.

—No creas que me pierdo del hecho de que estás tras una barrera de cenizas de montaña por _algo_ , Derek. Quizás estés casi en control, pero ese casi es bastante importante para mí, verás… no quisiera que te diese un ataque de posesividad justo antes del amanecer y despertar con un bonito tatuaje de mordida de lobo —puede escuchar el sarcasmo y la rebeldía habitual en el tono de Stiles y la lujuria le golpea aún más fuerte. Ese es su compañero. Su equilibrio. Ese desafío al que no puede resistir—. Así que… si quieres toma esto como mi venganza por lo intempestivo del beso de la mañana, _Profesor_ —le ronronea sacando la varita y haciendo un _Alohomora_ para abrir la puerta. Derek solo puede gruñir de frustración.

—¡Stiles!

—Que pases buena noche, Derek —le guiña un ojo el chico antes de salir del Despacho, dejándole solo.

Si, bueno. Bonita venganza había tenido, el condenado león.

Acercándose a la ventana Derek permite todos sus rasgos de lobo aparecer y aulla con fuerza mirando hacia la Luna, pero la añoranza y la tristeza que le acompañaban ya no existe y en cambio solo queda algo cálido que brilla en su pecho: esperanza. No mucho después el hombre lobo se queda dormido a pesar de la luna llena y por una vez en mucho tiempo hay una sonrisa en sus labios cuando sus ojos se cierran.

 

* * *

 

**_NOX_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me culpen a mi. Culpen a la noche. A la playa. A la luna.  
> Ahahaha, Stiles se merecía su pequeña venganza y nosotros merecíamos nuestro momento Sterek ¿no? <3 traté de complacernos a todos. Ya vendrá más, pero, como siempre en este fic, habrá que esperar ahahaha  
> Chris ya ha reaccionado a lo que es Victoria ¿qué significará esto para la pareja?... nuevamente, hay esperar.  
> ¿Y qué diablos quiere Theo? ¿Y la Loba del Desierto? ¿Y...?  
> Creo que han entendido el mensaje. Les doy permiso para odiarme, porque este fic es un enorme cliffhanger eterno ahahaha lo siento mucho.  
> Espero que les haya gustado <3 ¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	22. Declarando la Guerra

Es tan difícil de creer, tan ridículamente perfecto, que Stiles no ha hecho ni un intento de parar a considerar lo que ha ocurrido en el despacho de Transformaciones. Para el momento en que llega a la Torre de Gryffindor aún los más fiesteros han caído, ya sea en los sillones de la Sala Común o de plano en el suelo. Porque que la fiesta oficial acabase a medianoche no significaba que no siguiesen festejando en las Salas Comunes, y allí no era necesario ocultar las botellas de Whiskey de Fuego… a menos que llegase Finstock a inspeccionarlos, pero las noches de fiesta el Jefe de Gryffindor era el que más bebía, así que no había peligro.

Luego de hacer un _Finite Incantatem_ a las orejas y la cola y desnudarse, Stiles simplemente se mete a la cama, no sorprendiéndole ver la de Scott vacía, ya que es Luna Llena y probablemente tenía una de sus fiestas de “ _Licántropos Only_ ”… aunque esa noche Derek no iba a estar allí acompañándoles.

Normalmente pensar en Derek no es una buena idea una vez que se ha metido en la cama, pero esa noche el cansancio del partido, la fiesta, el alcohol y… lo que sea que haya pasado en ese despacho le cobran la cuenta y apenas apoya la cabeza en la almohada está dormido.

El primero de noviembre cae domingo, así que cuando Scott trata de despertarle para el desayuno simplemente se lo quita de encima con un par de bromas de “ _chuchos sobre excitados_ ” y sigue durmiendo hasta que es casi hora de almorzar, algo que con su eterna hiperactividad es casi legendario, ya que no suele dormir más de 5 o 6 horas un día cualquiera.

No quiere realmente despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad, pero siente como si hubiese alguien picándole por encima de la colcha y es realmente molesto. No pueden culparle si al abrir los ojos piensa que sigue soñando, porque el ver a Cora Hale sentada a los pies de su cama no es lo que uno espera ver apenas abre los ojos.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Cora! —exclama al reaccionar a que la visión es real, tapándose todo lo que puede porque se ha acostado en ropa interior y, casi más grave, aún no ha pasado por un espejo para ver si hay rastros en su cuerpo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Porque, sí, no ha olvidado nada, y su primer instinto es protegerse de los ojos escrutadores de… su cuñada.

Merlín, hasta pensarlo le revuelve el estómago y su cabeza martillea. Eso, o tiene una resaca para el recuerdo.

—Oh, por favor, Stiles. Ni que tuvieses algo extraordinario que ocultar —dice la chica y el brillo malvado de sus ojos hace a Stiles aferrarse aún más a su cobertor— ¡Vamos, déjame ver!

—¡Vete, Cora!

—¡Solo quiero dar un vistazo! —insiste la mujer lobo mientras ríe y Stiles se mete aún más adentro de la cama, gritando que le deje en paz mientras se envuelve en la ropa de cama, sintiendo como esa loca intenta desenvolverle del capullo protector que ha formado a su alrededor.

—Cora, por Merlín. Cualquiera va a pensar que quieres aprovecharte de la _inocencia_ del pobre Stiles —dice una voz reprobadora y Stiles gime, porque cuando imaginaba a Lydia Martin en su habitación no era en esas circunstancias—. Además, eres una bruja. Usa tu varita. _Evanesco_.

—¡Lydia! —grita avergonzado Stiles, cogiendo la almohada y tratando de cubrir sus vergüenzas con ella al haber desaparecido todo lo que cubría el colchón.

Frente a él están Cora, Allison y Lydia mirándole interesadas mientras la puerta es bloqueada por una sonriente Malia, probablemente para impedir que Scott o alguien más entrasen. Al ver las sonrisas salvajes de Cora y Lydia extenderse en sus rostros, Stiles sabe que han encontrado lo que habían querido ver y que Derek no fue sutil al dejar sus marcas. Jodido hombre lobo.

—¿Saben que es terriblemente injusto que las chicas puedan entrar al ala de los chicos pero no se pueda al revés? —pregunta irritado y avergonzado, tirándole por la cabeza la almohada a Cora, ya rendido. Su cabeza duele por el alcohol bebido anoche y no está de ánimo para aguantar a las tres hermanas feas de la Cenicienta interrogándole.

—Eso es porque los fundadores de este gran Colegio eran muy inteligentes, querido —le sonríe Lydia mientras eleva las cejas, chocando la palma que Cora le mostró, Allison simplemente rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

—Es sexismo, eso es lo es —insiste Stiles, dejándose caer en el colchón mirando al techo.

Odia tener amigas. Las odia a todas.

A todas menos Kira, que entra en ese momento y, si Stiles no se equivoca, eso que trae en la mano es una poción anti resaca. A ella la ama, sí.

 

* * *

Luego de la Fiesta del día anterior había recaído en Peter sacar “ _dar una vuelta_ ” a los cachorros de la manada, ya que Derek se estaba ocupando de su problema de descontrol en su habitación. Ya que no tenía las limitaciones de los chicos y podía salir cuando le daba la gana, esos paseos no tenían el mismo valor para él que para los jóvenes lobos, pero aun así Peter había acabado disfrutando el correr bajo la luz de la luna llena en compañía de Isaac Lahey, Scott y Cora.

Había ocasiones en que otro de los lobos del colegio, aunque no fuesen del clan, se unían en esos paseos, Theo Raeken o Malia Tate, sin embargo ninguno apareció esa noche. No, quien apareció fue otra persona, otra cambiaformas, cuyo aroma Peter sintió de lejos, obligando a los adolescentes de cambiar su rumbo mientras él se quedaba quieto, aguardando.

Mentiría si dijese que no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a ese majestuoso can, no un lobo realmente pero bastante semejante, largo y de pelaje marón grisáceo. Los ojos brillantes del depredador eran amenazantes, pero Peter manifestó todo su potencial de alfa para demostrarle que ese era _su territorio_ y fue aceptado, de mala gana, pero aceptado.

Ver alejarse a la Loba del Desierto no calmó a Peter, no hasta que regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrar a los cachorros, atento a cualquier persecución. Al final nada había ocurrido, pero el hombre no olvidó esa mirada amenazante ni el hecho de que era un cambio total. Una alfa evolucionada, como Talia.

Cuando ya de madrugada de vuelta en el castillo los chicos van de regreso a sus habitaciones, Peter se dirige sin dudar hacia la biblioteca, comenzando a investigar qué clase de animal es esa mujer que no consigue sacar de su mente, y no en el buen sentido.

Solo le toma dos libros de naturaleza encontrar un dibujo y una descripción, sintiéndose estúpido porque no es como que la bruja estuviese ocultándolo. Coyote, lobo del desierto. Cánido americano, pariente de los lobos. Peter les conocía de nombre, pero nunca había visto uno en persona. La existencia de la mujer le molesta, le irrita el recordar sus palabras y… ¿Malia Tate no era una mujer coyote?

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante el pensamiento que le ha atacado, Peter se pone de pie, saliendo de la biblioteca y dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Herbología, sin importarle que difícilmente sean más de las siete de la mañana. Está a punto de tocar para exigir a Natalie Martin que le permita acceder al expediente de Tate, en su posición de sub directora, pero se detiene en el último momento.

No. La mujer se irá hoy. ¿De qué le sirve apresurarse y ponerse en evidencia por una información que ni siquiera sabe será útil o tiene que ver con él? No, Peter no es estúpido. No es un Gryffindor impulsivo como Derek, es un Slytherin, y los Slytherin pensaban muy bien sus pasos antes de moverse.

Cuando al almuerzo ve a la mujer estrechar la mano de Deaton con una expresión que a duras penas oculta el asco, Peter debe insistirse que tomó la decisión correcta. Con la Loba lejos de Hogwarts tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar lo que quiera, y lo primero será hablar largo y tendido con Deaton, porque el druida no puede escapársele para siempre.

—Fue un placer tener con nosotros a la delegación de Durmstrang. Esperamos que todos hayan tenido una experiencia satisfactoria en estos días y que en el próximo enfrentamiento entre nuestros equipos de Quidditch en Febrero reine el mismo espíritu deportivo del día de ayer.

Todos los alumnos aplauden a las palabras de su director, pero Peter puede ver tantas sonrisas sarcásticas que le dan ganas de carcajearse. Si, por supuesto, porque el partido del día anterior estuvo lleno de _espíritu deportivo_.

Su mirada busca a Kira Yukimura, la buscadora que casi fue derribada de la escoba, para disfrutar de su expresión probablemente ofendida, pero la encuentra sonriendo tranquila en la mesa de Hufflepuff, a un lado de Malia Tate. Peter observa a la tejona con interés un momento, antes de mirar hacia Gryffindor para notar con diversión algo que nunca había ocurrido. Insólito. Sospechoso.

—¿Has visto? Stilinski está usando bufanda. Creo que el día más frío del invierno pasado estuvo teniendo una batalla de bolas de nieve en camiseta y pantalones cortos ¿no crees que es extraño que sienta frío ahora? —pregunta descuidadamente hacia su sobrino, solo ganándose un gruñido como respuesta—… quizás esté enfermo. Puede que me ofrezca como su enfermero personal…

La mano de Derek en su brazo aprieta con tanta fuerza que Peter no puede evitar la risa, antes de palmear esos dedos fuera de su cuerpo. Y es que la expresión posesiva del rostro de su sobrino es un placer de observar. Se divertirá tanto de ahora en adelante poniéndole celoso, ya lo está anticipando. Sin embargo, necesita calmar a ese lobo. Porque quizás Derek no fuese ya un adolescente, pero aún era dolorosamente joven en muchas cosas.

—Me alegro por ti, sobrino —le dice guiñando un ojo, mientras Deaton concluye el discurso que ha seguido mientras Peter se distrae.

Derek parece avergonzado de su exabrupto y en disculpa le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa que Peter atesora, porque Derek casi no le ha sonreído desde que Paige había muerto hace ya diez años y él ha extrañado ver esa sonrisa de conejo.

—No nos queda más que desearles un buen viaje a todos los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang y a su entrenadora. Que sepan que las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para aquel que lo necesite.

Y hay algo en el tono del druida que le dice a Peter que ese último mensaje no incluye a la Loba, y eso le alegra.

 

* * *

Nadie se ha hecho realmente amigo de los de Durmstrang, pero al momento de finalizar el almuerzo de despedida la mayoría de los enormes chicos y chicas tienen a alguien de Hogwarts a quien decir adiós. Quizás se deba principalmente al alcohol con el que Scott y Stiles llenaron las poncheras la noche anterior, piensa Liam, lo que llevó a una cadena de efectos que concluyó con casi todos los de Durmstrang morreándose con alguien del otro colegio. Incluso ese cazador que casi tiró a Kira, y Liam no tiene idea quien es esa Ravenclaw rubia de séptimo que le está haciendo ojitos, pero piensa odiarla toda la vida (o hasta que ella se gradúe) porque ¡hay que poner un límite, por favor!

—¿No vas a despedirte de tu _amigo_? —le pregunta al oído una voz, sorprendiéndole. Al girarse a mirar puede ver a un sonriente Scott quien le hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Brett, uno de los únicos que no estaba despidiéndose de nadie del colegio.

—No es mi amigo, si me preguntas, es lo más lejano a un amigo que puedo tener —gruñe el Slytherin, y se lamenta de haber quedado mirando demasiado tiempo a los de Durmstrang ganándose esa mirada sospechosa de su Co-Capitán. Debió marcharse enseguida.

—Bueno, siempre podemos hacerle una declaración de guerra para que no se olvide que la de ayer no fue la última batalla —el comentario inocente de Scott sorprende a Liam, quien le mira fijamente un momento como considerándolo.

Al final ambos están acercándose al grupo de Durmstrang, y antes de darse cuenta están siguiéndoles Kira, Stiles, Isaac y Boyd, Scott siempre a su derecha. No sabe de donde apareció, pero cuando mira a su izquierda puede ver a un ceñudo Jackson, y cuando Danny se une con un suspiro a la comitiva, alejándose del gemelo del que no se ha separado desde la noche anterior, es todo el equipo de Quidditch el que está parándose enfrente de los de Durmstrang y un silencio se expande como una ola por el Gran Comedor.

La gente deja de despedirse para observar que es lo que sucede y Liam se podría sentir algo amenazado por las miradas de esos enormes extranjeros, pero está siendo franqueado por sus dos capitanes y todo su equipo está cuidando sus espaldas, así que no tiene miedo. No tiene miedo, y eso es lo que espera que su mirada trasmita a Brett en el momento que sus ojos se cruzan. No tiene miedo y por una vez no hay furia tampoco quemando en su pecho, solo serenidad. Seguridad en sí mismo. No está solo, y no tiene por qué estar asustado.

—Venimos a decirles que tengan un buen viaje —indica con soltura Scott, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había adueñado de ese sector del Gran Comedor—. Que disfruten su próximo partido con Beauxbatons y se preparen, porque en febrero ya no seremos los mismos.

—Traducción a Idiota, para que nos entiendan: Vamos a patear sus traseros tan fuerte en vuestro propio terreno, que antes de que el partido termine van a estar haciendo los papeles para cambiarse de escuela por la vergüenza —sonríe burlón Jackson, mientras se escuchan risas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de alrededor.

—¡Auch! —oye Liam a Stiles y no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang parecen enfadados, pero Liam puede ver algunas sonrisas veladas por allí. El deporte no es solo jugar en la cancha, se da cuenta en ese momento, esto también es parte de eso. La rivalidad.

La rubia capitana de los extranjeros da un paso al frente entonces, cruzando sus brazos haciendo destacar sus prominentes senos y hablando con un acento tan marcado que el Slytherin apenas es capaz de comprenderle, sin embargo la pulla le arde igual.

—A ver si para el próximo partido traen un buscador que resista más que un pequeño empujón.

—Y recuerden meter piedras en sus bolsillos —habla de pronto Brett, mirándole directamente a él—. Hay vientos fuertes en casa, no queremos que se vuelen vuestros pequeños jugadores por las corrientes y nos acusen de hacer trampas por ello.

Las risas de los de Durmstrang abundan, pero Liam no se enfada. Sonríe y eleva las cejas, haciendo que Brett frunza el ceño. Seguramente no esperando esa reacción a sus palabras, no cuando solía saltar a la menor insinuación de su pequeño tamaño.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Brett, iremos preparados. Además, ¿cómo es que dice el entrenador Finstock? —pregunta en voz alta, mirando hacia atrás y viendo las sonrisas burlonas surgir de todo su equipo, antes de mirar al frente y hablar los ocho como una sola voz:

—“ _Mientras más grande el rival…_ ”

La llegada de la entrenadora de los de Durmstrang, que había salido del Gran Comedor con el Director, acaba ese pequeño enfrentamiento. La mujer ladra órdenes en otro idioma, las que los extranjeros se apresuran a obedecer, mirando de mala manera a los del Equipo de Hogwarts mientras abandonan el lugar.

—Escríbeme —dice a medio camino entre un grito y un susurro Danny, mientras ese tal Ethan le lanzaba un beso siendo jalado por su gemelo.

—¡Te enviaré una lechuza apenas llegue!

Liam está negando con la cabeza ante el intercambio de la extraña pareja, cuando recibe dos manos en sus hombros. Se sorprende al ver la sonrisa de aprobación en Jackson antes de que se marche, pero la sonrisa en los labios de Scott es aún más bienvenida que la de su compañero de casa.

El equipo se empieza a deshacer al haber desaparecido el enemigo, pero Scott se queda allí mirándole a los ojos. Liam casi se siente nervioso bajo su mirada y el toque caliente de su mano, pero no se mueve. No hasta que Scott separa los labios para hablar.

—Supongo que debes estar cansado por el partido de ayer y la fiesta, pero…

—Sí, sí quiero —dice de inmediato el Slytherin, parpadeando al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Scott—… estás hablando de ir a entrenar, ¿verdad? —pregunta de pronto receloso y avergonzado, temiendo haberse confundido. Pero Scott sonríe ampliamente y asiente.

—Stiles está cansado, así que me preguntaba…

—¡Si, vamos! Encontrémonos en quince minutos en el Campo, para tener tiempo de ir a buscar el equipamiento —asiente rápidamente Liam, porque él siempre tiene energías extras, y Scott está riendo, lo que le confunde un poco, pero no le molesta.

—Vale —asiente Scott también, apretando su hombro y dejándole ir finalmente.

Liam se queda mirando su espalda mientras le ve acercarse a Stiles y Cora Hale, pero pronto reacciona, moviéndose para dejar el Gran Comedor. Equipamiento y escoba, sí.

Casi no puede esperar a febrero para tener la revancha contra Durmstrang, pero antes de eso les tocará enfrentar y derrotar a Beauxbatons en su propio terreno en Francia. El peso ligero en su pecho le dice que ese año luce realmente prometedor.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bye-bye Instituto Durmstrang! Nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro.  
> Debo reconocer que la imagen de todo el equipo de Quidditch enfrentando a los extranjeros en medio del comedor y diciendo la línea de Finstock es una de mis escenas favoritas de todo el fic hasta ahora. Adoro el apoyo que incluso Jackson le dan al pequeño Liam, porque hay que recordar que es el único que va en 4to, es el cachorrito del equipo <3 son tan dulces.  
> Amo a Peter cuando se comporta como un ser humano, pero hay que recordar que tiene oscuridad dentro y... ay, no nos va a dejar olvidarlo.  
> Les aviso que hay un pequeño lapso temporal entre este y el siguiente cap, pero espero no se sienta demasiado brusco. De todas formas prepárense para él.  
> ¡Un millón de besos y gracias por sus comentarios! <3 recuerden que cada uno de ellos hace saltar de emoción a una Lily (???)


	23. La Gran Resaca

A las semanas después de Halloween Stiles las llama _“La Gran Resaca”_ , y no es solo porque la mayor parte de la población del castillo mayor a 15 años despertó el 1 de noviembre con una resaca de leyenda (como él), sino porque luego del partido contra Durmstrang y la fiesta posterior, Hogwarts se ve atrapado en un ambiente de letargo y calma que reprime cualquier intento de algarabía del cuerpo estudiantil.

Los estudiantes se sumergen en sus estudios y los profesores regresan a sus violentos ataques verbales, recordándoles que los TIMOs y los EXTASIS no tomarán descansos por el Quidditch. De todas formas el siguiente partido del equipo del colegio será antes de navidad y en terrenos de Beauxbatons, así que todo el mundo parece olvidar el deporte por un rato y focalizarse en sus propios asuntos. Incluso Finstock ha cancelado los entrenamientos las dos primeras semanas de noviembre por las lluvias torrenciales y porque algunos jefes de casa se han quejado de la disminución del rendimiento de sus estudiantes. Y debe estar hablando de Natalie Martin, la Subdirectora y jefa de Ravenclaw, porque Stiles no cree que Peter Hale o el mismo Finstock hubiesen levantado la voz en contra del Quidditch. Tampoco puede imaginarse al padre de Kira, ya que estamos, porque en el último partido había estado más emocionado incluso que los estudiantes, según la buscadora comenta.

Ahora tienen tiempo libre, tiempo que normalmente Stiles gastaría yendo a la biblioteca, planeando alguna trastada para Finstock, molestando a Peeves o intentando ligar a Scott a la morena de turno, sin embargo ahora no hace nada de eso. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque ahora se ha hecho un profesional en el arte de espiar y rastrear hombres lobo por todo el castillo. Pero no, no a cualquier hombre lobo. Uno en particular, uno que se escapa apenas le huele, supone, porque le cuesta más encontrarlo solo que conseguir que su padre coma un bowl de verdura. Y esa suele ser una tarea imposible.

¿Qué cómo está su relación con Derek? Bueno, está bien. Está mejor que cuando era ‘ _Inexistente_ ’, supone. Cuando consiguen privacidad se besan y rozan, incluso charlan en _ocasiones especiales_ , pero… ¿ese fuego de la noche de Halloween? ¿Esa necesidad salvaje? ¿El correrse el uno contra el otro? De eso no había nada y Stiles estaba cada día más frustrado porque no conseguía ni lo que deseaba del mayor ni tampoco explicaciones.

Así que busca venganza. No deja de buscarlo ni besarlo, porque eso sería un castigo contra sí mismo, pero se venga de la forma más efectiva que se le ocurre que no es coquetear con Theo (porque no es suicida, no quiere que Derek mate a Raeken y además Theo parece estar saliendo con una Slytherin): lo seduce.

—Aquí está mi trabajo y el de Scott, _Profesor Hale_ —dice Stiles mientras deja sobre la mesa del profesor los pergaminos del último ensayo que les envió el maestro de Transformaciones.

Están en medio de la clase y todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de sexto están mirándoles. Ellos por supuesto solo pueden ver la espalda de Stiles y, aunque quizás los lobos puedan oír la forma en que ha ronroneando el título de Derek, él sabe que no pueden ver la forma en que se humedece los labios con la lengua en un intento de lucir tentador.

Stiles no necesita sentidos sobrenaturales para distinguir el cambio en la respiración del mayor ni como sus ojos se enfocan en sus labios, a pesar que los de él están apretados en una fina línea, un tic en la mandíbula manchada por la barba oscura. El Gryffindor sonríe levemente mientras se mantiene en el lugar, sabiendo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo al frente como para ser normal. Y es que por algo esperó para ser el último en entregar su trabajo, para evitar que cualquiera pudiese interrumpirle.

Derek traga saliva, puede ver su nuez moverse por el movimiento y entonces habla, enfadado. Stiles lo anota como una victoria.

—Bien. Vuelva a su asiento, _Stilinski_.

Cuando Stiles se gira y camina hacia su amigo puede ver las sonrisas de aprobación de Lydia y Cora mientras Scott tiene los ojos cerrados con resignación. Trata de no mirar hacia Theo mientras se sienta con su mejor amigo y aguanta toda la clase en silencio, aunque no se pierde de ningún movimiento del profesor que jamás dirige sus ojos hacia los suyos.

Cuando salen del salón Scott ni siquiera espera que se alejen veinte metros para golpearle el brazo con el puño. Fuerte.

—Auuuch, Scott. ¡La fuerza! ¡Controla la fuerza! —se queja sobándose la zona golpeada, pero el lobo adolescente le mira entrecerrando los ojos con algo de enfado.

—¡Vamos, Stiles! Trata de controlarte ¿quieres? —le sisea cogiéndole del mismo brazo que golpeó para hacer que se apresure en sus pasos y alejarse de los compañeros que se dirigen al Gran Comedor a almorzar. No es hasta que se encuentran en un pasillo vacío franqueado por una vieja armadura que Scott vuelve a hablar—. Podía sentir claramente el aroma a seducción que estabas emitiendo para Derek. Tus feromonas estaban vueltas locas ¿Quieres que te ataque en medio de la clase o qué?

Stiles se siente ofendido por el tono de reclamo de Scott, liberándose de un jalón de su agarre. No entiende porque su amigo está hablando de eso. No es para tanto ¿qué importa si intenta seducirle un poco? Derek está en control. Scott no tiene idea de lo que habla.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes tengan esos sentidos súper desarrollados —ataca con mordacidad, entrecerrando los ojos—, no es como que pueda controlar tampoco a lo que huelo. ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? No es tu problema.

—¡Es mi problema cuando mi mejor amigo anda poniendo de nervios a mi hermano de manada! —exclama Scott y hay un brillo en su mirada que Stiles solo vio aquella lejana ocasión luego de su mejor amigo ser mordido, cuando intentó asesinarle en los camerinos, obligándole a defenderse a punta de varita. Stiles traga saliva, pero se fuerza a no amilanarse por el recuerdo— ¿Crees que para él es fácil? —su tono ha bajado de nuevo, probablemente consciente de que alguien puede oírles—. Es un profesor y tú su alumno, eres menor de edad… ¡y él es un hombre lobo!

—¡No pensé que lo último fuese a ser un problema! Creí que ya estábamos en el punto en que sabemos que _no es un maldito problema_ —no puede evitar quejarse acusadoramente, y el brillo de amenaza en Scott se reduce hasta desaparecer.

Hay una caída en sus hombros, un suspiro adolorido que desvanece el enfado de Stiles también, porque Scott se ve deprimido, débil, y él siempre ha odiado ver a su amigo así, incluso cuando no era un hombre lobo y una carrera desde los dormitorios a la Sala Común le provocaban un ataque de asma. Quiere decirle algo, pero el lobo se adelanta, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—No para nosotros, no para ti. Pero para los demás sigue siéndolo, Stiles. Puede que Talia haya cambiado muchas opiniones, pero hay otras que… —Scott niega con la cabeza y Stiles muerde sus labios, porque odia no poder contradecirle—. Por eso, entre otras cosas, deben ser cuidadosos. _Debes_ ser cuidadoso. Derek no se controla porque sí. Créeme, si pudieses olerle cuando está cerca de ti… —la mueca de su amigo de pronto hace reír a Stiles, el que aprieta la mano que el otro aún tiene en su hombro.

—¿A qué huele Derek cuando está cerca de mí?

—Oh, no, no te lo voy a decir —niega de inmediato Scott, pero Stiles puede verle la sonrisa. Le deja ir y, coordinados por la amistad que les une hace tanto, ambos se dirigen hacia el Gran Comedor sin tener que ponerse de acuerdo. Como si no hubiesen estado gritándose hasta hace un minuto.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es injusto que ustedes puedan olerme a mí y yo no pueda saber a lo que huelen ustedes. Anda, dímelo —le pide juguetón mientras Scott sigue negando con la cabeza, terco como un hipogrifo.

Se sientan en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludando a Malia que está al lado de Kira, como siempre, y Stiles ya casi ha olvidado la conversación rellenando su plato de patatas asadas cuando Scott le patea por debajo de la mesa, llamando su atención. Sus ojos brillan mientras mira su plato.

—¿Recuerdas el verano de tercero cuando nos escapamos al Londres muggle y nos perdimos y teníamos hambre y encontramos ese local mugriento en una calle cercana al Puente de la Torre?

—¡Claro que sí! Por suerte tenía el viejo dinero muggle de mi madre, o nos hubiésemos muerto de inanición.

—Si —asiente Scott sin corregir su exageración, quitando la carne a una pierna de pollo, demasiado concentrado en su tarea para ser normal—. ¿Recuerdas lo que comimos?

—Oh, Merlín —Stiles gime de placer ante el recuerdo y no le importa que Cora le suplique/amenace para que deje de hacer ese sonido desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Eran unas hamburguesas enormes, grasientas y tan, tan sabrosas… tenían tantos ingredientes que se caían por los bordes cuando las mordíamos y…

—Sí, esas. ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando las viste frente a ti?

Stiles se confunde un poco por la pregunta, pero asiente. Lo recuerda. Esa sensación de anhelo y necesidad desesperada, porque llevaban siete horas sin comer, estaban perdidos y asustados, porque ese olor delicioso le reconforta y le dice que todo estará bien, y de pronto se le hace demasiado horrible tener que esperar un segundo más para poder saborear ese manjar. Lo recuerda y ante su asentimiento Scott por fin le mira, dejando en paz al pobre pollo desmenuzado en su plato. Sonríe ampliamente y Stiles siente que su corazón se detiene antes incluso de que su amigo abra la boca.

—A eso huele _él_ cuando te mira.

 

* * *

El rumor de su beso con Lydia se había extendido rápido por Hogwarts, pero gracias a que la pelirroja se había visto más tarde esa misma noche enredada entre los brazos del gemelo de Durmstrang al que Danny no estaba robándole el aliento, pronto todo había sido olvidado. Allison lo prefería así porque ciertamente odiaba ser el centro de los rumores y chismes. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas como para tener que estar enfocándose en esas tonterías también.

Lydia es… un caso, en definitiva. La quiere un montón y ese beso que compartieron… wow, seguro que no va a olvidarlo en mucho tiempo. Pero fuera de eso, es su mejor amiga y prefiere que eso siga de esa manera, así que cuando no vuelven a mencionar ese asunto, así como tampoco mencionan el primer beso que se dieron, Allison está conforme.

Las semanas siguientes a Halloween son tranquilas, se preocupa solo de sus trabajos, materias y funciones como prefecta, dejando que todo lo demás fluya. El tema de Derek y Stiles también se ha agotado un poco ahora que están juntos, aunque sea un secreto por las razones obvias. Lydia ha conseguido una seguidilla de chicos atractivos tras sus huesos, que mantienen su vanidad en alto y le permiten distraerse de la presencia de Jackson, el que luego de Halloween parece recompuesto y tan arrogante como siempre.

Lo único que le preocupa a Allison es la distancia obvia que puede ver entre sus padres.

Hace tiempo ya que no se engaña con su madre. Si hubiese tenido alguna duda, la amenaza  de Victoria de asesinar con sus propias manos a los lobos de Hogwarts el año anterior las despejó todas. Su padre, por otra parte, en definitiva tenía una conexión cercana a Derek Hale, por la forma en que se preocupaba de él que Allison había podido ver de primera mano en los días en que este estuvo vigilando al inconsciente hombre lobo, siendo ella la encargada de llevarle comida a Chris al saltarse la mayoría en pos de vigilar a quien llamaba _“muchacho”_.

Su padre sentía un impulso protector hacia Derek que ella solo había visto dirigida a otra persona en el mundo: ella misma. No sabía porque, pero le alegraba. O más bien si, si sabía por qué. El que su padre pudiese sentir ese instinto paternal con un hombre lobo le decía que las palabras de su madre eran mentira y que si se podía “ _luchar contra la sangre_ ”. Que el apellido Argent no estaría necesariamente ligado para siempre con asesinos de hombres lobos, cazadores despiadados. Podían ser algo más. Y eso le aliviaba.

Cuando su madre cancela por tercera vez la cita del té de los viernes, Allison ya no puede controlar su curiosidad y se dirige al despacho de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aguardando a que Chris le dé su beneplácito para entrar al lugar, cerrando tras ella.

—Allison —le saluda con sorpresa pero alegría el hombre, sonriendo mientras aparta su pluma y los pergaminos que leía—. Qué bueno verte, hija. Pensé que estarías con tu madre.

—Está ocupada, al parecer. Así que vine a hablar contigo. A ti no tengo que pedirte cita ¿verdad? —bromea con una sonrisa ligera en los labios y Chris se levanta, negando con la cabeza mientras le guía a los sillones cercanos a la chimenea de la habitación.

—No, por supuesto que no. Me alegra que vinieses —y suena sincero, así que Allison no teme haberle interrumpido demasiado. Le ve colocar una teterilla sobre la lumbre que está encendida y mantiene la oficina cálida, antes de ir a sentarse a su lado en el sillón grande, en vez de ocupar uno de los pequeños, como solía hacer Victoria—. Realmente me alegro de que estés aquí, princesa.

—No me llames princesa, no tengo siete años, papá —le regaña, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Chris sonríe también.

—¿Leona?

—Mucho mejor.

Beben té en calma, Allison le habla acerca de los chicos de tercero de Hufflepuff que pilló magreándose en el armario de escobas y a los que no quitó puntos porque se veían adorables suplicando, y Chris comenta sobre el último encuentro que tuvo con los Centauros del Bosque en compañía del Director Deaton y lo mucho que le irritaba que hablasen en acertijo.

—Deaton cree que cuando dijeron _“Los gritos avisarán el peligro”_ se están refiriendo a eso literalmente y que hay que estar atentos a alguien gritando, pero… ¿desde cuándo los centauros hablan literalmente?

La lluvia comienza a golpear las ventanas del despacho y Allison mira hacia allá, como si pudiese ver el Bosque Prohibido entre la gruesa capa de agua que cae. Octubre había sido demasiado seco al parecer, y en compensación Noviembre no había mostrado ni un día despejado hasta ahora.

—¿Qué crees tú que signifique? —pregunta a su padre, mirando a sus ojos, percibiéndole algo retraído. Chris se parece sorprender, parpadeando varias veces antes de negar.

—No lo sé. Gritos y peligro. Es normal que ante el peligro hayan gritos, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Quien sabe, quizás solo es una tontería, pero con tantos hombres lobo por aquí —ríe un poco el maestro, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo de forma pensativa—… ¿una Banshee, quizás?

Allison duda un momento, su mente recordando lo que sabe de las Banshees de cuando las estudiaron en cuarto año. Recuerda la apariencia que supuestamente tienen, su amor por las líneas de sangre y sus lamentos y gritos por aquellos que van a morir. ¿Sería posible?

—¿No crees que si hubiese una Banshee en Hogwarts ya lo sabríamos? —pregunta apoyando una mano en la rodilla de su padre, quien gira la cabeza para mirarla, aún apoyado en el sillón— No es como si puedan ser muy silenciosas.

—… no es como que haya muerto nadie en el castillo en los últimos años tampoco, para que haya sentido el deseo de gritar —alude el hombre y Allison debe aceptar que tiene razón.

Ya casi es la hora de la cena cuando ambos se ponen de pie dispuestos a ir al Gran Comedor juntos. Allison está abriendo la puerta cuando siente la mano de su padre apoyarse en su hombro, haciendo que se gire a mirarle cuestionadora. Hay cierto aire de incertidumbre y dolor en el rostro de Chris y Allison siente que su corazón se estruja ante la imagen.

—… nunca te pregunté por qué querías aprender Oclumancia, Allison. Respeté tus secretos y te enseñé todo lo que pude. He respetado tus decisiones porque sé que eres una joven inteligente, a pesar de tener la impulsividad propia de una Gryffindor —pronuncia el mayor, y la leona siente que el aliento se le atrapa en la garganta. Porque seguro ahora va a preguntarle algo, va a preguntarle algo a lo que ella no quiere responder—. Solo quiero que sepas que sigo sintiendo que eres mi niña, a pesar de tener delante las pruebas más que suficientes para comprender que ya eres una mujer. Ten presente que siempre seré tu padre y que te apoyaré de _cualquiera_ que quiera hacerte daño. Quien sea. Siempre.

Y esa ferocidad en las palabras y la mirada no es algo que uno esperaría de un antiguo Hufflepuff, pero reconfortan a la chica más de lo que es capaz de expresar. Antes de poder detenerse está abrazando con fuerza a su padre quien le corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad, y es en el calor de esos brazos que Allison deja de odiar su apellido como ha estado haciendo desde el año anterior. Es una Argent, sí, pero no tiene por qué ser una cazadora. Será una Argent como su padre. Una protectora.

—Vamos a comer, papá —dice con tranquilidad mientras se liberan del abrazo, ambos sonriendo en la tenue luz del despacho antes de dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor, ambos con el corazón más liviano.

 

* * *

—Recuerdas que te dije que nunca he jugado ajedrez ¿verdad?

—Si. Tú turno, Dunbar.

—Pero en serio, es mi _primera vez_. ¿No deberías ser _suave_ conmigo, darme algo de ventaja o algo? Me estás _destrozando_.

—¡Deja de _abusar_ del pobre chico, Stiles! Vas a dejarlo traumatizado.

—¡Calla, Lahey! Tu opinión no ayuda en nada. ¡Mueve alguna pieza, Liam!

Las risas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor les rodean y Liam sonríe de medio lado, porque Stiles está sonrojado y algo enfadado y eso es una victoria, porque normalmente es el Gryffindor el que consigue dejarle así a él.

Es un grupo dispar el que se encuentra reunido allí luego de que el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch se viese obligatoriamente cancelado por tercera vez consecutiva. Y es que el hecho de que ni las bludgers pudiesen volar con los vientos huracanados y la lluvia torrencial había sido un mensaje lo bastante claro para que Finstock les enviase de regreso al castillo entre gruñidos.

No sabía realmente como había ocurrido, pero encontrarse con Lydia Martin y Allison Argent en el Hall (porque ni locas iban a meterse voluntariamente al infierno mojado que era salir del castillo) se había transformado en planes para una reunión intempestiva en la Torre de Gryffindor. Liam había querido alejarse, como había hecho Jackson apenas entrar, o Boyd que cubría con su cuerpo el menudo de una empapada Erica (porque ella no iba a dejar de ir a verle entrenar por nada), pero de alguna forma había acabado con Stiles jalándole del brazo e Isaac empujándole por la espalda y siguiendo a la marea de leones hasta la Torre.

En realidad no son tantos. Mientras él intenta resistir los embates de Stiles en el tablero de ajedrez mágico, Scott e Isaac pulen sus escobas, las que no han dejado que Lydia seque con un golpe de varita como ha hecho con las ropas de todos ellos. En uno de los sillones la Ravenclaw está ocupada decorando mágicamente las uñas de Kira con Allison ayudándole, mientras en otro Cora y Malia leen revistas, tratando de no parecer interesadas en lo que las otras chicas hacen. Hay otros grupos de Gryffindor por el lugar, pero luego de la primera mirada cuestionadora, los leones se olvidan de las visitas. Probablemente demasiado acostumbrados a ver a Lydia y Malia por allí como para preocuparse de dos alumnos extras, aunque uno sea una serpiente. Alguien comenta también que Theo no estará porque anda con su nueva novia, y el alivio de Stiles es tan palpable que él quiere reír.

Al final Liam mueve su caballo, escuchando el chasquido de la lengua de Stiles que le advierte que no ha hecho un movimiento inteligente. La verdad es que no le interesa el ajedrez pero al parecer no hay nadie que quiera jugar con Stiles, así que tiene que tragarse los reclamos y resignarse.

Está mirando a Stiles observar el tablero con concentración cuando el cuadro de la mujer gorda que oculta la entrada se mueve a la espalda del león y aparece de la nada el Entrenador Finstock. Liam boquea sorprendido por un momento antes de que recordar que el profesor de Aritmancia también es el Jefe de Gryffindor. Eso no se ve bien.

Finstock parece mirar alrededor de la Sala Común un momento antes de encontrarse con ellos y luce tan sorprendido como Liam cree se ve el mismo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Por qué hay alumnos de otras casas en la Sala Común?!—el grito del entrenador es capaz de sacar a Stiles de su ensimismamiento y a todos de lo que hacen. El extraño grupo se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y Finstock parece a punto de seguir gritando, antes de tragarse todo y suspirar— ¿Saben qué? No me interesa. No, no me importa. Dos tejones, una Ravenclaw, un… ¿un Slytherin, en serio? —frunce el ceño mirando a Liam y él se siente empequeñecer ante eso, para luego el hombre sacudir la cabeza—. No importa. ¡Stilinski! Haz que tu padre envíe esto firmado antes del jueves —indica dejando en las manos del Gryffindor un pergamino—. Te vas de viaje a Francia por tres días con el Entrenador Hale.

— _¿Qué?_ —jadea Stiles, y Liam tiene que perdonar su tono chillón, porque hasta él está confundido— ¿Con Derek? ¿Por qué yo? —pregunta cuando recobra su voz habitual y hay cierta vergüenza en sus palabras que no se le pasa al Slytherin.

— _Profesor_ Hale, Stilinski, no le llames Derek en Francia. Y vas porque yo tengo asuntos que hacer, eres el asistente de los entrenadores, tenemos que recopilar información de Beauxbatons y, en resumen… _¡Porque yo lo digo!_ —le grita en la cara— ¿Algún problema?

—No, señor.

—Bien. Ahora —Finstock se endereza y hace un gesto vago hacia todos ellos, pero al final se encoge de hombros—… solo no causen ningún escándalo ¿quieren? Maldición… _un Slytherin_ —masculla mientras se va, y no es hasta que desaparece tras el Cuadro que Liam vuelve a respirar. El ajedrez completamente olvidado.

—Stiles… ¿estás bien? —pregunta Scott acercándose a su amigo, y es entonces que Liam observa que el otro chico está mirando el pergamino con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, como si no se lo pudiese creer.

—Voy a viajar… con Derek… a Francia.

—A ver un partido, Stiles, no a pasear en góndola y ver la Torre Eiffel. No te emociones —bromea Malia con descaro y Liam tiene que tragar saliva, porque hay demasiadas sonrisas burlonas y miradas resignadas como para comprender que se está perdiendo algo. La cuestión es que no sabe si quiere saber en realidad. Pero…

—¿Las góndolas no son de Venecia?

—Seguro que puedes encontrar una góndola en París si te esfuerzas, Liam. Es cuestión de fe —bromea Cora.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habrán Gondolas en París? No tengo idea ahahaha  
> Scott peleando con Stiles y arreglándose enseguida es una de mis cosas favoritas. Adoro la relación de amistad que ambos tienen <3 y la descripción del aroma que emana Derek frente a Stiles es tan accurate que espero que a todos les haga saltar el corazón como a mi ahahaha  
> También amo la relación paternal de Allison y Chris. Por él sufrí un montón cuando Allison muere en la serie (espero que no sea un spoiler para nadie eso), así que me encanta poder desarrollarles aquí. Amo a los papis <3  
> Y bueno, espero que el salto no haya sido demasiado brusco, han pasado tres semanas ya desde Halloween, la próxima Sterek se va a Francia kyaaaa el próximo capítulo es de preparación del viaje y luego ya si ¡Francia!  
> ¡Un beso enorme a todos quienes leen y un abrazo especial a aquellos que me comentan! <3 sus comentarios son mi oxígeno (?)


	24. El que la persigue...

Derek malditamente odia a Finstock. En serio. _Lo. Odia._ Y es que él no recuerda que fuese tan vago cuando era su Jefe de Casa, pero hoy en día… no hay noche en que no le sienta el aliento alcohólico en la cena y _¡Merlín!_ Que va a enviarle a Francia con Stiles simplemente porque le da pereza viajar a él. No, sencillamente no.

El problema es que Deaton no le da opción tampoco. Incluso cree que el maldito druida parece complacido cuando le dice “ _No hay de otra, Derek. Disfruta de Francia con tu compañero_ ”, como si fuesen unas malditas vacaciones. ¡Es que todos están en la maldita conspiración! Empezando por Stiles, con sus malditas seducciones.

Y no es que él no quiera hacer suyo al adolescente, porque por supuesto que quiere. Hace mucho que los besos y caricias sobre la ropa se han vuelto insuficientes, pero… las palabras del Jefe Stilinski le siguen pesando. No tiene miedo a recibir un _crucio_ o alguna de las maldiciones menos oscuras pero igual de dolorosas del repertorio de los aurores, sin embargo el hecho de que Stiles es un adolescente, uno que no sabe aún que es su compañero, le detiene. Puede sentir las ansias en los besos del Gryffindor y sus malditos coqueteos en medio de las clases casi le han hecho perder el control a lo largo de esas semanas, pero cuando están a solas no consigue liberarse suficiente de sus dudas para ir más allá. Puede oler la frustración de Stiles, la misma que se le ha vuelto una rutina a él, pero no ha perdido todavía el control.

Algo que le dice que ese viaje a Francia, en Luna Llena para empeorarlo, acabará por destruir ese control.

—Sé que no me tomarás en serio pero… deberías relajarte un poco, sobrino. Disfrutar de la oportunidad —le dice Peter cuando se aburre de escucharle gruñir en medio de la cena del jueves previo al partido de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Mañana viajará vía Fluu junto a Stiles hacia la Terminal Internacional para coger el Traslador que le llevaría a Francia. No quiere pensar en ello.

—Y mientras me relajo quizás reciba un _Avada_ de su padre ¿no te parece? No me sorprendería que se apareciese por Francia —gruñe bebiendo su copa de un trago.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tan pesimista —niega el Jefe de los Slytherin—. Firmó el permiso ¿no? Sabe que con eso está dando autorización para el viaje.

Derek tiene que asentir porque esa mañana Finstock le confirmó que el padre de Stiles había enviado el permiso firmado y todo estaba en orden para el viaje. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero en esos días ni él ni el muchacho habían hablado de Francia en sus encuentros privados. Charlaban de cosas superfluas, de la última mención a Talia en El Profeta, o la fotografía de Kira en Corazón de Bruja por dar el empate para Hogwarts a pesar de la falta que le habían realizado, esas cosas. Nada realmente personal.

Su lobo se sentía un poco desplazado por eso, porque aunque tenía la cercanía física de su compañero, la cercanía emocional y espiritual no se había completado. La cuerda seguía floja entre ellos, sin formar aun verdaderamente el Lazo y Derek podía sentirlo. Y sabía que era su culpa. Si solo pudiese solucionarlo…

—¿Es verdad que se quedarán en un hostal en el pueblo cercano a Beauxbatons? —pregunta de pronto el lobo mayor, interesado—. Quién sabe si quizás cometen el error cliché y les dan un cuarto con una cama doble en vez de uno con dos camas —bromea, y eso solo consigue otro gruñido de parte de Derek.

Cuando la cena finaliza él se pone de pie sin esperar más y se va hacia su despacho. Tiene que hacer una maleta para tres días y la verdad no le apetece para nada. La anticipación y la cercanía de la Luna tienen a su lobo alterado y eso no ayuda. No ayuda nada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saca una botella de Whiskey de Fuego a medio tomar, porque quizás el alcohol no pudiese emborrachar a un licántropo, pero al menos podía disfrutar del sabor y la quemazón para intentar limpiar su mente.

Va por el segundo y último vaso que va a permitirse cuando la puerta se abre y Derek no se sorprende de ver a Stiles allí.

Observando la imagen del Gryffindor contra el marco, el hombre se recarga más en su silla, bebiendo del vaso con lentitud sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Stiles cierra la puerta tras él y el brillo en la punta de su varita le indica que ha realizado algún hechizo para mantener a cualquier curioso alejado, antes de caminar hacia el escritorio detrás el cual está el mayor.

Derek no puede evitar que sus ojos cambien al azul brillante del lobo, porque no ha encendido ninguna lámpara ni vela y la única luminosidad que tiene el despacho es la que se filtra por las ventanas, donde la luna creciente quiebra de vez en cuando entre el cielo nublado. Tiene que cambiar sus ojos porque _necesita_ ver a Stiles en esa tentadora penumbra.

—Creí que el alcohol no les afectaba —comenta el chico mientras sigue caminando hasta llegar al escritorio que les separa, quedándose quieto allí y mirándole desde arriba, debido a él estar sentado—. Que desperdicio de un buen Whiskey.

—Que no afecte no significa que no pueda disfrutarlo. Y ni lo intentes, no voy a darte —le advierte, pudiendo ver la mueca en esos labios delgados.

Stiles no dice nada de todas formas, simplemente aparta algunos pergaminos y se sienta con descaro sobre el mueble, haciendo que los ojos de Derek se entrecierren. El chico lleva su túnica del colegio, así que poco puede ver de su cuerpo… pero puede intuirlo debajo de la tela y eso es suficiente para hacerle respirar con más fuerza por la nariz.

—¿Tienes tu equipaje listo? —no puede evitar preguntar, porque quiere saber si eso es tan difícil para él como para Stiles o si solo está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiese debido abrir la boca ya que el coqueteo de Stiles le dejaba en claro que él no compartía sus preocupaciones. Aunque debe ser honesto al aceptar que esa semana se había comportado mucho más comedido. Ni siquiera le había llamado “ _Profesor Hale_ ” y lo agradecía tanto como lo lamentaba, porque el retintín con el que lo pronunciaba siempre le dejaba con una erección vergonzosa en los pantalones.

—No. Pero ya voy a hacerlo —el ambiente parece un poco destruido y Derek se pregunta si es su culpa. Si mencionó algo que no debería haber mencionado, trayendo la realidad del viaje a Francia hasta ellos. Stiles parece fruncir el ceño antes de mirarle fijamente, aún sin bajarse del escritorio—. ¿Por qué no va con nosotros ninguno de los ‘Co-Capitanes’? —pregunta, antes de seguir enseguida—. Ethan le dijo a Danny que se hiciera pasar por el Capitán para poder verle en Francia, lo que me llevó a revisar el documento de invitación y verificar que sí, los capitanes tienen autorización para ver los juegos ajenos al igual que los entrenadores y asistentes. Si yo voy para ocupar el lugar de Finstock ¿por qué no viene nadie más con nosotros? —insiste en su pregunta y Derek lamenta haber bebido su vaso de Whiskey tan pronto, pensando si acabarse la botella de un trago y ya.

—… porque tenemos dos Co-Capitanes, y solo hay autorización para que tres personas viajen. Un entrenador, un asistente y el Capitán —acepta Derek cerrando sus ojos—. Inicialmente íbamos a ir solo los entrenadores, ocupando la plaza del asistente, pero sin Finstock…

—¡¿Por qué no va Scott para ocupar el puesto de Capitán?! —exclama Stiles, haciendo que el hombre lobo abra los ojos, viendo que se ha bajado de la mesa y le mira enojado— ¿Por qué tenemos esta mierda de los Co-Capitanes? ¡Tanto tú y Finstock sabéis que es mejor que Jackson! ¡Saben que tiene más liderazgo, que las personas confían en él y que…!

—¡Porque es un hombre lobo! —ruge Derek, silenciando de golpe a Stiles.

Se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana, sacando la varita para encender con magia las velas y lámparas del despacho, porque la oscuridad del lugar ya no le es cómoda. Mira con enfado hacia el exterior, observando como la luna se cubre de nubes negras de lluvia en ese mismo instante, antes de girar para ver a su compañero.

Stiles parece enfado y a la vez deprimido. Su lobo aulla por la fuerte necesidad de rodearle entre sus brazos y consolarle, pero se mantiene quieto. Necesita que su compañero entienda eso, que entienda el mundo en el que viven. Porque es un adolescente y ha aceptado a los hombres lobo como algo normal y seguro, todo porque su mejor amigo fue mordido, pero eso no significa que todos los demás…

Y entonces siente como si un rayo le hubiese golpeado. Un rayo de la realización, porque por fin, luego de un mes, entiende las palabras de Peter.

Con los ojos abiertos y una mano sobre la boca, Derek vuelve a girarse para mirar el exterior. Es por eso. Por eso es que su tío mordió a Scott McCall hace un año ¡ese es el motivo! Él lo es. Stiles lo es. Ellos como compañeros.

A su manera Peter quiso asegurarse que Derek no sería rechazado, que no sería temido. Le dio la mordida a Scott y permitió que Stiles pasase todo el proceso –el temor, el aprendizaje, la comprensión y la aceptación– con su mejor amigo. Antes de que pasase un mes desde la mordida de Scott, Stiles ya sabía todo lo que había en la biblioteca sobre los licántropos y no tenía ya miedo. Maldición, había parecido ansioso de ser uno de la Manada Hale, aunque hubiese rechazado la mordida de Peter. Una mordida que probablemente Peter ni siquiera le hubiese dado. Si Stiles hubiese dicho que si… entonces Peter le hubiese enviado con él, directo a los brazos de Derek. ¿Y cómo se hubiese podido negar Derek a morder a su compañero? Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Paige hubiera podido detenerle.

Maldito Peter, manipulándoles a todos. Usando a Scott como un peón más en su juego. Pero gracias a ello Derek no había tenido que pasar la incertidumbre del temor de Stiles hacia su condición. Cora tenía razón, seguramente, y en cuanto le dijese que eran compañeros Stiles quizás dijese “ _¡Eso lo explica!_ ” o, peor, “ _Ya lo sabía, estúpido_ ”. De hecho ¿quién le decía que Stiles no sabía ya todo sobre los compañeros? Gracias a los permisos de Peter había cogido libros incluso de la Sección Prohibida, y aunque no debían ser tan buenos como los de la Mansión Hale, seguro que debían haberlo mencionado en algún momento.

Lleno de duda se gira a mirar a Stiles de nuevo, pero este está mirando el suelo. Lleva mucho rato en silencio y Derek sabe que eso no es una buena señal.

—¿Stiles? —aventura a media voz, solo para ver los ojos enfadados del muchacho.

—¿Sabes? Lo entiendo. Entiendo que el mundo es cruel con los hombres lobo, que tu madre ha luchado mucho por cambiar eso pero que aún hay gente estúpida que los ve como un peligro. Lo entiendo ¿sabes? La primera semana luego de la transformación Scott trató de matarme —confiesa y Derek se sobresalta, porque no tenía idea de esta información—. Entiendo el miedo, pero también sé que todos ustedes trabajan duro por el control y que el maldito mundo debería aceptar de una vez que no son monstruos de pesadilla. Y me molesta mucho que tú simplemente te quedes allí encogiéndote de hombros mientras te dejas pisotear y dejas que pisoteen a mi mejor amigo solo por vuestra condición, porque sé que Finstock no tenía ni un deseo de ser el entrenador del equipo de Hogwarts ¿vale? Y sé que si hay dos Capitanes es solo porque no confían lo suficiente en uno que sea un licántropo, pero no podían nombrar solo a Jackson porque nadie lo iba a respaldar y al final todo iba a ser un desastre. ¡Lo sé! ¡¿De acuerdo?! Pero… —el tono de Stiles que se había elevado hasta casi un grito disminuye de pronto y Derek ve que tiene los ojos húmedos, huele a impotencia y rabia, y él siente vergüenza—… lo entiendo… pero no me pidas que te diga que está bien, porque ¡joder! No lo está. _No está bien._

Derek no sabe que decirle una vez que el adolescente se queda callado. Stiles está intentando con ganas no llorar de frustración y él puede notarlo, así que cuando se da la vuelta no puede evitar alcanzarle y abrazarle por la cintura, pegando su pecho a la espalda del más bajo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

Stiles se deshace en sus brazos y su lobo aulla adolorido y feliz por poder consolarle. Simplemente se quedan así, abrazados. Derek no es bueno con las palabras y a Stiles los sentimientos se le atropellan, así que se quedan así. No se mueven hasta largo rato después, cuando Stiles gira el rostro para buscar el del hombre lobo y besarle lentamente.

—Vale, debo irme. No mentía cuando dije que no he hecho la maleta y casi es el toque de queda.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el toque de queda? —pregunta Derek rozando su mejilla áspera con la suave del menor, depositando un beso en un lunar cercano a su oreja. La risa del chico ilumina el despacho más que todas esas velas juntas.

—Un buen punto, pero realmente debo irme.

Derek puede oler que Stiles se siente demasiado a carne viva en esos momentos para estar con él, y aunque duele tener la prueba fehaciente de que no ha conseguido la confianza del Gryffindor para hacer algo tan simple como llorar en su hombro, tiene que aceptarlo. Es su culpa, se repite, porque mientras el lazo no se una por completo ambos seguirán sintiendo esa barrera entre sus almas.

Se dan un último beso y entonces Derek le deja ir. Stiles le dedica una sonrisa ligera y comenta que lleve una camiseta de menos porque piensa comprarle una que diga “ _I <3 France_” y finalmente se marcha.

El profesor de Transformaciones siente una extraña mezcla de tranquilidad y frustración cuando el menor ha desaparecido, producto de las emociones encontradas que Stiles siempre le ha producido. Camina hacia su escritorio de nueva cuenta para guardar la botella que descansa encima, cuando la puerta tras él vuelve a abrirse.

Por suerte no dice nada como “ _¿Se te olvidó algo, Stiles?_ ” porque al girarse nota que no es Stiles el que le observa, no. Es Jackson. Otra vez.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas, Whittemore? —pregunta irritado, porque no está de humor para las insistencias del chico.

Gracias a Stiles no está lo suficientemente molesto como para tirarlo fuera de la oficina, pero está cerca, así que o el muchacho empieza a hablar o…

—No voy a volver a pedirlo —dice de pronto el muchacho, y hay algo definitivo en su tono, que hace que Derek le observe. Parece rendido, cansado. Una parte de él se pregunta si la Luna tendrá algo que ver, pero rechaza la idea—. Deseo ser convertido, pero si tú no lo haces buscaré a otro que lo haga. He investigado y sé que tú podrías hacerlo sin que haya peligro para mí. No sé qué tan “ _compasivo_ ” sea aquel que me diga que sí, pero…

« _Caerá sobre tu consciencia_ ». Eso es lo que Jackson no le está diciendo y Derek le detesta por intentar la treta más baja de chantaje. Puede ver que está desesperado y eso le molesta, porque ser un hombre lobo no es simplemente tener fuerza humana y sentidos agudizados, es mucho más, y ese muchacho está banalizándolo como…

Como si no fuese algo malo. Como si no fuese un problema en verdad.

La imagen de Stiles temblando mientras le grita viene hasta él y de pronto Derek tiene claro lo que va a hacer. Puede culpar a su impulsividad Gryffindor, pero no le importa justificarse en verdad. Jackson es mayor de edad y si está pidiéndole la mordida voluntariamente no hay ningún delito en dársela. No tiene miedo por él, ya que es un chico tenaz que ha pasado más de un mes persiguiéndole queriendo eso. Va a sobrevivir, lo sabe.

Y si eso le dobla la mano al Consejo de Padres, esos que exigieron que hubiesen dos Capitanes del Equipo de Quidditch porque no podían tener solo uno que fuese Licántropo, bueno, es un premio extra bienvenido. Porque van a seguir teniendo los dos malditos Co-Capitanes, pero a ver si sigue gustándoles la idea cuando sepan que los dos son hombres lobo.

—De acuerdo, Jackson. Tú ganas.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunta la varonil voz de Derek y Stiles se maldice por sobresaltarse, porque va a pasar tres malditos días con ese hombre y no puede estar rebotando ante el menor susurro.

—Un paquete para Ethan, el cazador de Durmstrang. Danny me pidió que se lo diera —se encoge de hombros, mientras continúa agachado tratando de empujar dentro de su mochila el paquete envuelto en papel café y una cuerda azul Ravenclaw.

Se encuentran en la Terminal Internacional de Trasladores esperando su turno para ser enviados directo a Francia. Llegaron con media hora de adelanto porque Derek es de la teoría que mejor antes que después, y Stiles no dudaría de sus palabras si no supiese que el hombre era un fanático de las retrasadas entradas espectaculares, tanto como profesor como “ _maestro lobo_ ”. Scott tiene muchas anécdotas sobre ello.

Como fuese, Stiles se siente un poco nervioso porque será su primer viaje en Traslador. Normalmente cuando ha necesitado moverse mágicamente ha utilizado siempre la Red Fluu o directamente su padre les ha Aparecido conjuntamente. Su madre era más fanática de los transportes muggles e incluso una vez junto con Scott ocuparon el Autobús Noctámbulo, lo que les valió un regaño monumental del Ministerio por hacer un _Lumos_ en vacaciones, pero al considerarse que estaban en peligro (perdidos en Londres a media noche), nada quedó en sus registros.

Pensar en esa aventura le lleva por un mal camino al recordar como Scott comparó la emoción que tuvo al ver la hamburguesa que comieron poco antes de ocurrírseles llamar al Autobús con el aroma que Derek expelía cuando estaba cerca de él. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Derek sentía un hambre voraz y desesperada por él? Mirándole allí, con expresión aburrida y esas aterradoras cejas fruncidas, nadie podría adivinarlo.

—¿Tu padre no vendrá a despedirte? —pregunta de pronto el mayor y Stiles vuelve a sobresaltarse.

Ya ha podido meter el paquete, pero para tener algo que hacer con las manos vuelve a sacarlo y empieza a reacomodar todo, con tal de no tener que mirar a Derek.

—¿Eh? No, no. Claro que no. Debe tener trabajo. No pasa nada.

—… Stiles.

Y ese ese tono, ese gruñido que viaja directamente a su entrepierna. Stiles gimotea bien adentro y levanta la mirada para ver que Derek _no parece feliz_.

—Stiles ¿por qué no está tu padre aquí despidiéndote? —y el Gryffindor se queja, obvio. ¿Por qué Derek conoce tan bien a su padre? No es justo. Traga saliva y vuelve a mirar su maleta.

—… puede ser que no le haya dicho que viajamos hoy —el gruñido de Derek es un “ _continúa_ ”, porque el maldito hombre lobo obvio que sabe que no le ha dicho todo—, y puede que piense que el viaje es solo por el día de mañana para ver el partido y volver ¡pero no pasa nada! —insiste, cerrando de una vez su maleta y poniéndose de pie mirando hacia el gran reloj de la Estación Internacional a ver si es la hora de su Traslador ya.

—Nadie viaja a Francia por un día —dice el mayor con incredulidad—. Y se supone que el documento que firmó… Stiles ¿qué fue lo que hiciste al documento?

Oh, maldición ¿es que acaso su corazón se había acelerado o algo así cuando escuchó sobre el documento? ¡Malditos oídos licántropos!

—No pasa nada, Derek, ya casi es la hora de nuestro traslador…

—¡Stiles!

Justo en ese momento la voz amplificada de una mujer indica que el Traslador de las 12:30 al pueblo de Beauxbatons está listo para ser tomado en el Puerto 7. Quedan solo tres minutos para que se active así que no hay tiempo de reclamos, agradece Stiles, y Derek solo le coge del brazo y le jala en dirección al Puerto indicado, enviándole miradas acusadoras. Stiles sabe que quizás se las merezca pero… si su padre hubiese sabido que pasaría tres días con Derek a solas probablemente no hubiese firmado el documento y, además, un simple _Finite_ hubiese concluido el hechizo _Confundus_ del pergamino que modificaba el texto de la fecha del traslador. ¡Solo había modificado la fecha, no es como si hubiese falsificado su firma mágica! Se supone que su padre es el Jefe de Aurores, debería haber revisado posibles hechizos en el pergamino, no puede permitirse ser tan despreocupado. Ya en vacaciones de Navidad le confesará la verdad y la regañará por su descuido.

Stiles le sonríe a la bruja que les extiende el reloj de pulsera que es el Traslador, mientras Derek no sonríe y, en cambio, mira sospechosamente al Gryffindor, haciéndole temer que haya descubierto que no había querido hablar de Francia en toda esa semana en un intento de evitar que descubriese lo de su padre. Ahora ya es bastante tarde, así que no importa. Derek no puede hacer nada y eso es una victoria para Stiles, aunque la mirada del mayor no le dice exactamente eso.

—Apenas lleguemos a Francia vas a mandarle una lechuza a tu padre o lo haré yo —determina con voz de trueno y Stiles solo puede gemir por la idea, antes de sentir el gancho en el ombligo que significa que el Traslador está funcionado.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Si, Francia!  
> Bueno, mañana Francia ahahaha pero este capítulo nos ha dejado algunas cosas ¿no? Jackson mordido al final, la razón de los Co-Capitanes (y Co-Entrenadores, de paso), la demostración que la discriminación contra los hombres lobo continúa y el motivo de porque Peter mordió a Scott! ¿alguien sospechaba eso? Si mi hermoso Peter es un marshmallow en el fondo <3 blandito y dulce.  
> Para los que preguntaban si el Jefe Stilinski daría permiso felizmente para que Stiles estuviese 3 días a solas con Derek en Francia ¡AHAHAHAHA! no, claro que no. Alguien está en problemas ahahahaha  
> Y creo que eso es todo! ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! me hace feliz saber que hay gente disfrutando de todo esto que surgió como una tontería ¡y ya vamos en el capítulo 24! <3 ¡graciaaas!  
> PD: Por cierto, este viaje es la razón de que Stiles sea el "Asistente" ahahaha todo está fríamente calculado ;D


	25. Los Celos del Conejo Blanco

 —Hey, Allison. ¿Hiciste el informe para Harris? Te juro que no entiendo nada de los efectos de las últimas pociones que estudiamos.

La leona no puede más que sonreír mientras se sirve ensalada, mirando a Scott que trata de ponerle su mejor expresión de cachorro desde el otro lado de la mesa, a ver si consigue apiadarla. Es bastante convincente, debe aceptar.

—¿Por qué no preguntaste antes? Tenemos que entregar el informe en dos horas —le medio regaña, negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Allison, si tienes que preguntar es que no conoces a este idiota.

Y quizás Cora tiene razón. Sabe que aunque Scott se esfuerza en sus materias y es bastante inteligente, en ocasiones puede ser muy descuidado. Sobre todo cuando Stiles está involucrado, y teniendo en consideración que este se fue no hace mucho rato hacia Francia, seguro que se han pasado toda la noche conversando y recargando energías para la separación. Si a veces parecían siameses, incluso en el tiempo que ella y Scott habían salido.

—Vale, puedes mirar mi informe. Pero no copies nada literalmente —le advierte y la mirada de Scott es tan brillante que siente que podría intentar besarla, y algo apenada baja su mirada a su plato. No, ya no está enamorada de Scott, se recuerda, y no quiere que intente besarle. Le aprecia como amigo y en ese mes han recuperado un poco el trato que habían perdido luego del rompimiento, pero no significa nada más.

—¿Por qué no le pides los apuntes a Lydia? —pregunta de pronto Kira dos asientos más allá, llamando la atención de todos. La asiática parece realmente curiosa— Sus apuntes son perfectos, todo se entiende enseguida.

—Porque Lydia, pequeña zorrita mía, no le presta sus apuntes a los chicos. Es parte de su política —ríe Malia y Allison se encuentra sonriendo y mirando con cariño hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde su amiga está comiendo rodeada de admiradores, tal abeja reina que es.

Probablemente ella nunca entendiese esa obsesión de su amiga por no demostrar lo brillante que es, porque entiende el concepto de hacer sentir a tu pareja bien, seguro de sí mismo, pero… ¿realmente es necesario mentir para eso? Allison es prefecta, tiene notas bastante buenas, es excepcional con el arco y viene de una jodida familia de cazadores. ¿Es necesario que trate de aparentar ser débil y tonta para que un chico se interese en salir con ella? La verdad es que no lo cree. Scott no lo necesitó al menos.

Cuando acaban de almorzar, Allison busca en su bolso su informe de pociones, viendo como Scott cruza hacia su lado, expectante.

—Ya, ya. Pero no seas demasiado obvio. Harris huele cuando alguien intenta copiarse —le recuerda al chico, quien se ríe, sentándose a su lado y acercándose para hablarle en tono conspirador.

—¿Crees que sea un hombre lobo también? —pregunta bajito y risueño, haciendo que Allison ría por fin encontrando el informe, haciendo un gesto a Scott para que abra su propia bolsa y poder meterlo disimuladamente allí.

—No creo, pero por su cara quizás es un _Hombre Grindylow_ —bromea ella deslizando el pergamino, ganándose una risa estruendosa de Scott.

No sabe porque le hace tan feliz eso, poder intercambiar risas y recuperar la cercanía que tenían. Parte de ella quiere confesarle a Scott porqué fue que le rompió el corazón antes de los TIMOs, suplicar que le crea que no es porque no lo quisiera sino que… por todo lo contrario. Pero otra parte le dice que eso solo traerá confusión a ambos, porque ella no sabe si quiere ser otra vez novia del licántropo… no si el peligro sigue presente, si su madre sigue mirándoles de forma asesina.

Sus pensamientos le hacen tratar de mirar de forma disimulada hacia la mesa de profesores, pero de pronto se cruza en su campo visual Liam Dunbar, el cual no se ve feliz. De hecho, parece algo amargado, intentando no enfocar los ojos en ella, causándole curiosidad.

—¡Liam! —saluda sonriente Scott, cerrando su bolso con el informe resguardado ya— ¿Quieres ir a entrenar luego de clases? Hoy no parece que vaya a llover ¡por fin!

El Slytherin parece dudar un momento y separa los labios, pero entonces un brazo pasa por sus hombros y Allison ve como Theo atrae hacia él al chico. La sonrisa de su compañero de casa es amplia y divertida.

—Ups, lo siento Scott, pero hoy me robaré a tu conejito. Quedamos de practicar juntos ¿no es así, Liam? —pregunta el león, apretando cariñosamente al Slytherin, quien pone una mueca en sus labios.

—No me llames conejo, Reaken —se queja y Allison se siente un poco culpable por ello, porque la mitad de Hogwarts no ha permitido que Liam olvide su disfraz de Halloween por culpa de unos Slytherin que pegan cada fin de semana fotografías de él con las blancas y esponjosas orejas en todos los tableros del castillo. Creen que son Slytherin, pero nadie les ha pillado aún.

La verdad es que ella no entiende porque sería eso humillante, porque la verdad es que Liam se veía adorable. Cora ha comentado que ese es exactamente el problema. Ningún chico quiere parecer adorable.

Scott no parece demasiado feliz en este momento, poniéndose de pie con expresión de duda, pero Liam al final asiente, sin mirar a su Capitán.

—Theo prometió enseñarme unos trucos de Golpeador así que… ya entrenaremos mañana con el equipo, McCall —dice con firmeza, dándole una mirada algo dura a Scott y luego a Allison, antes de quitarse el brazo de Theo de los hombros, quedando a las cinco en el Campo con él y después marchándose por donde vino.

Allison se siente un poco confundida porque cree que nunca ha escuchado a Liam llamar a Scott por su apellido, siempre es “ _capitán esto_ ”, “ _capitán lo otro_ ”, algo de lo que Stiles no pierde oportunidad de burlarse. Además la mirada que le dedicó a ella… ¿por qué motivo? Scott parece igual de descolocado que ella, pero como siempre Theo se ve confiado y tranquilo. En control de la situación.

—Bueno, nos vemos en Pociones, chicos —se despide de ellos elevando las cejas antes de marcharse, llegando hasta la Slytherin con la que llevaba tonteando un tiempo, y Scott solo niega con la cabeza cuando Allison le interroga con la mirada, despidiéndose para ir a la biblioteca a terminar su informe.

Ella decide ir a la Sala Común a esperar que sea la hora de ir a la clase del Profesor Harris cuando al salir del Gran Comedor se encuentra con su madre esperándola. Verla le quita todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe, haciendo que trague saliva. Por supuesto que le ha visto bromear con Scott ¿por qué otro motivo tendría ese fuego en la mirada?

Victoria sonríe mientras se acerca a su hija, y no hay calidez en esa sonrisa ni tampoco en el beso que deposita en su mejilla.

—Ven a verme luego de tus clases, querida. Hace mucho que no tomamos el té.

Cuando los pasos de su madre se han perdido por el pasillo, Allison se permite apoyar la espalda contra uno de los muros de piedra cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. Su entereza agotada.

 

* * *

Ya que no se les esperaba en el Instituto Beauxbatons hasta el anochecer, Derek acepta la idea de Stiles de recorrer el pueblo mágico francés en vez de quedarse encerrados en las habitaciones del hostal donde iban a pasar esos días. Con una habitación para cada uno, _gracias a Merlín_ , porque esa era noche de luna llena y... a pesar de todo su esfuerzo personal, Derek jamás ha confiado por completo en su control en las noches de luna llena. Menos aun cuando eso involucra a Stiles.

Luego de hacer el _check in_ en el lugar –que tenía un aire pintoresco, algo tirado a español– y haber dejando sus reducidos equipajes en las habitaciones, ambos magos salen al pueblo el cual está bastante cálido para ser casi diciembre. No demasiado lejos del lugar se eleva una cadena montañosa que Derek supone son los Pirineos. Probablemente no a demasiados kilómetros se encontraba el Mediterráneo, lo que explicaría lo templado de la temperatura.

—¡Vamos a buscar donde comer! —dice excitado Stiles, mirando todo con los ojos enormes, pero Derek tiene otras ideas. La comida tendría que esperar.

—No. La oficina de lechuzas es la primera parada.

Solo porque no confía del todo en Stiles en eso, Derek le obliga a entregar su varita antes de escribir la carta para su padre, haciendo que la lea en voz alta al terminarla, él dándole un vistazo para corroborar y luego ya asentir. Stiles parece frustrado por la vigilancia, así que Derek le envía con el encargado a que escoja la lechuza que usarán y él aprovecha para adjuntar al sobre un pergamino de su propia mano, disculpándose con el Jefe de Aurores. Stiles iba a acabar metiéndole en muchos problemas, pero desde el mismo momento que supo que eran compañeros había predicho eso.

Una vez la lechuza es enviada a volar rumbo a Inglaterra, Derek claudica y buscan un sitio para comer, intentando devolver el buen humor al Gryffindor. En el fondo él sabe que es muy probable que por la distancia y con el mal clima de Gran Bretaña la lechuza no llegue a Londres antes del sábado por la noche y eso, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, le alivia. Le alivia y enciende cierto fuego en su interior, porque eso significa que tiene dos días a su compañero solo para él y… la luna. Puede culpar a la luna por los pensamientos que le atacan inoportunamente en medio del almuerzo en el restaurante francés.

—Puedo visitar las tiendas luego ¿cierto? Antes de tener que ir al colegio. No es necesario que me acompañes si no quieres —asegura Stiles, mientras come de ese plato que ni siquiera ha podido pronunciar. Derek no ha querido decirle que es un simple estofado de ternera, porque le ha causado gracia verle intentar decir _“Bœuf Braisé”_ correctamente y fallar.

—No voy a dejarte recorrer un pueblo que no conoces donde todos hablan un idioma que no dominas —el lobo rechaza de inmediato la idea, comiendo de su pollo al vino—. Si quieres comprar alguna tontería, te acompañaré.

—De acuerdo —acepta con demasiada rapidez el chico, apuntándole con su tenedor mientras sonríe de medio lado—. Pero vas a arrepentirte.

Y Derek se arrepiente.

Para el momento que regresan al hostal a cambiarse de ropa –porque Deaton ha ordenado que Stiles se presente en su uniforme siempre que vaya a Beauxbatons–, el hombre lobo está seguro de que eso de acompañar a Stiles de compras es una clase especial de tortura. Porque no es como Laura que mira todo y compra la mitad, ni como Cora que va directamente a lo que quiere: Stiles recorre tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces cada tienda, porque hay muchas cosas que le gustan pero no sabe si quiere comprar, y a veces luego de salir se arrepiente y regresa porque cree que hay un sector que no revisó y… Merlín, Derek no sabe si aguantaría otro día así.

Casi agradece que los franceses hayan enviado un cochero con un carro abierto tirado por un par de caballos alados para llevarles hasta el colegio, porque se siente agotado. No un agotamiento físico, sino que uno mental.

Stiles, por su parte, luce satisfecho. Compró un montón de regalos y cosas inútiles, incluida la camiseta con la que le había amenazado antes y que tiene en la espalda un enorme dibujo que cambia mágicamente cada cierto rato, mostrando monumentos de Francia como la Torre Eiffel o la Catedral de Notredame. Derek cree que nunca va a utilizarla, pero su lobo se siente tan feliz ante la idea de un regalo de Stiles, que se ve forzado a meterla en su maleta.

—Tienes la misma cara que puso Scott cuando me acompañó de compras al Callejón Diagon por primera vez —sonríe Stiles una vez se suben al carro. Palmea la rodilla de Derek y deja la mano un momento allí, haciendo que el hombre lobo pueda sentir el calor de su palma incluso a través de la ropa, cortando su aliento—. Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás —y suena a promesa. A promesa de que habrán muchos días de esos en su futuro. Y aunque una parte de él quiere gruñir frustrado, la otra desea frotarse contra esa mano, amando el pensamiento de él y Stiles haciendo cosas juntos. Aunque sean cosas aburridas como pasar horas mirando tiendas.

El muchacho pronto olvida el tema una vez que el carro se eleva por la calle, siendo jalado por los enormes caballos alados. Derek, quien no se esperaba que el viaje fuese aéreo, se encuentra clavando sus garras en el asiento, porque aunque nunca ha tenido problemas con las escobas, descubre que no es fanático de ese modo de transporte en particular.

¿Stiles? Está riendo y festejando la sorpresa. El cochero parece disfrutar la felicidad del muchacho y comienza a hablar de los Abraxan de la Academia, de su alimentación y como los estudiantes tienen permiso para montarles los fines de semana, porque los animales se aburren. Stiles comenta al hombre sobre los Thestrals de Hogwarts y como casi se desmaya cuando los pudo ver por primera vez, y es entonces que Derek se da cuenta de que su compañero ha debido ver morir a alguien.

Está mirando el perfil de Stiles fijamente cuando el pensamiento le llega. Por supuesto, Claudia Stilinski. Había muerto en el verano entre segundo y tercero de Stiles. A ella era a quien debía haber visto pasar al más allá.

El cochero está dándoles la espalda, así que Derek permite a su mano deslizarse y apretar la rodilla del chico cuya mirada se había perdido un momento, probablemente al recordar el detalle de la razón del avistamiento. Stiles parece sorprendido por el contacto y le mira de vuelta, y hay cierta melancolía en su mirada que Derek quiere borrar a besos. Porque él también recuerda la terrible sensación de cuando el último día de quinto, al momento de ir a tomar los carros hacia Hogsmeade, pudo ver a esas criaturas de pesadilla observarle con sus ojos vacíos. Recuerda rememorar enseguida el motivo de que pudiese verlos, y como hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de que ahora les encuentra criaturas majestuosas, cada vez que les ve casi puede sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Paige soltar su último suspiro entre sus brazos.

—Hey, británicos, no vayan a perderse el espectáculo —les llama de pronto el cochero con su fuerte acento francés, rompiendo el momento mientras les apunta hacia el frente y a la derecha, haciendo que Derek quite su mano de Stiles y siga la dirección del gesto del hombre.

Y allí pueden ver el sol volviendo naranjas las nubes y las cumbres de las montañas, sus últimos rayos enviando luz directo al Palacio de Beauxbatons que brilla como un castillo de cristal en medio del valle. Un río destella cruzando los terrenos para perderse en la lejanía y probablemente desembocar en el Mediterráneo, mientras los pastos más verdes que Derek haya visto jamás les reciben rodeando la impresionante construcción iluminada por el atardecer.

—Es hermoso —el suspiro de Stiles a su lado hace que el cochero emane un aroma a orgullo que Derek no puede evitar oler, teniendo que aceptar a regañadientes la afirmación, pero haciendo la acotación mental de que Hogwarts también tiene su propio encanto.

—¿Cierto que lo es? El Palacio ha sido el hogar de los estudiantes del Instituto Mágico de Beauxbatons por más de 700 años. El único modo de llegar a él es siendo guiado por uno de los Abraxas del colegio, así que no hay sitio más seguro en toda Francia.

—¿Ningún otro modo? —pregunta sorprendido Stiles, y entonces Derek puede ver su sonrisa burlona surgir, viendo como le guiña un ojo—. A Hogwarts se llega en pequeñas barcazas a través de un lago tenebroso —dice y hay tanta falsa tristeza en su tono, que el hombre lobo debe morderse el interior de la mejilla y mirar hacia el castillo para no reír—; en él hay Grindylows, Selkies e incluso un Calamar Gigante salvaje. Ya hemos perdido la cuenta del número de alumnos heridos por tener que entrar o salir de los terrenos del castillo. Incluso a veces se cuelan Kelpies, en serio…

—¡Son unos salvajes! ¿Cómo pueden exponer a los niños en esos peligros? —pregunta horrorizado el cochero y por suerte ya están bajando, porque en serio Derek no aguanta los deseos de reír.

Una vez que tienen sus pies en el suelo y Stiles se despide del desconcertado cochero, Derek le da un pequeño golpe en las costillas, aunque sabe que probablemente sus ojos demuestran su diversión.

—Auch ¿qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira —se defiende Stiles, antes de sonreír ampliamente—. Quizás exageré un poco los datos. Pero lo de los Kelpies es verdad. Ha habido más de tres avistamientos en el Lago Negro, aunque el último fue hace siglos.

Derek no tiene tiempo de decirle nada, porque una elegante bruja rubia está bajando la escalinata principal del palacio en su dirección. El coche les ha dejado junto al frente de la puerta, pudiendo ver enormes jardines con árboles podados con distintas figuras de criaturas mágicas y otros animales comunes. En la creciente oscuridad del anochecer parecían un poco perturbadores.

—Derek, creo que ese Árbol-Occamy acaba de girarse hacia nosotros —le susurra Stiles, y Derek tiene que silenciarle porque la bruja ya ha llegado hasta ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidos al Palacio de Beauxbatons! ¿Profesor Hale, no es verdad? Supongo que este es su estudiante asistente —la dama mira a Stiles, él que solo tiende a asentir. Hay algo perdido en su mirada cuando mira a la rubia que ofusca al mayor—. Soy Madame Bellerose, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por favor, síganme, seré su guía el día de hoy. Luego podremos dirigirnos al Comedor Principal para cenar en compañía de la delegación de Durmstrang y el resto de nuestro alumnado.

—No se preocupe. Solo venimos a presentarnos —indica de inmediato Derek, borrando un poco la sonrisa de la mujer—. Cenaremos en el pueblo, no queremos molestar.

Los franceses después de todo no se habían quedado más del tiempo necesario en Hogwarts cuando fue el partido entre ellos y los de Durmstrang. ¿Por qué tendrían que ellos cenar allí? Ya lo harían en diciembre, cuando fuesen a enfrentarse. Además, seguía molestándole la forma en que Stiles observaba a esa mujer.

—Pero no es molestia alguna —quiso insistir la rubia, sin embargo al ver que la mirada de Derek no se ablandaba, parece resignarse—. Muy bien, acompáñenme a ver al Director entonces.

Antes de por fin cruzar las puertas de ese palacio, Derek mira hacia las montañas de su derecha y puede ver como el delicado círculo plateado comienza a elevarse. La Luna ya estaba allí.

 

* * *

Es poco antes de la cena que Isaac se ve interceptado por Liam. Había estado pensando en su ronda de prefecto y como luego de ella saldrían en compañía de Peter Hale a correr al Bosque Prohibido, cuando el joven Slytherin le encuentra cerca de las cocinas.

Tiene sus protecciones de Quidditch puestas, el bate colgando del cinturón y la escoba en la mano, así que no le cuesta adivinar de dónde viene. Sin embargo la mirada atormentada de sus ojos le desconcierta.

—Hey, Liam ¿necesitas algo? —pregunta solícito luego de que el chico ha pasado casi un minuto parado frente a él sin decir nada. Y eso ya comienza a ser extraño, en serio. Está a punto de pasar por su lado y seguir su camino cuando el golpeador habla en un siseo que de alguna forma le recuerda inevitablemente a Jackson. ¿Será que a todos los Slytherin les enseñan a hablar así cuando entran a esa casa?

—¿Por qué terminaste con Allison Argent? —pregunta el muchacho e Isaac cree haber escuchado mal, así que le pide que repita la pregunta— ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? De hecho ¿por qué empezaste a salir con ella? ¡Dímelo!

Una vez que corrobora que, no, no se equivocó al escuchar la pregunta, Isaac se siente un poco mosqueado. Porque ¿qué diablos le importa a ese enano lo que él hiciese? Su ceño se frunce y se encuentra cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, intentando erguirse en toda su altura, imponer el respeto que cree merece. No gruñe, pero lo va a hacer si el chico no se disculpa y retrocede.

—¿Por qué tendría que responderte? No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo…

—¡Si lo tiene! —exclama de pronto Liam, interrumpiéndole, y hay una furia en él que Isaac no ha visto antes, pero de la cual ha escuchado. Esa furia que no había tenido ese año pero que en los anteriores le había ocasionado castigos y puntos menos, incluidos huesos rotos de sus rivales—. No conmigo directamente, pero… pero tiene que ver… —y aunque el aroma a su furia es intenso, hay también algo de dolor y frustración también. Soledad y… celos.

Y entonces Isaac comprende, parpadeando lento mientras descruza sus brazos. Su lobo ya no se siente desafiado por el muchacho que casi tiembla en su enojo frente a él, porque comprende que ese enojo no es dirigido hacia él. Es casi adorable ver a un chico de 14 años de esa manera y se encuentra sonriendo sin querer. Algo que no disminuye el enfado del Slytherin.

—¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡Solo respóndeme! Tú…

—Salí con Allison porque es increíblemente guapa y me lo pidió, porque ella necesitaba que la viesen acaramelada con alguien al empezar el curso y porque se dio cuenta de que los morados que yo tenía no me los había hecho practicando el Quidditch en el verano, como le dije a todo el mundo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sino porque mi padre practicaba hechizos punzantes en mí, _como diversión_. Terminamos porque iba a estar en el mismo equipo que Scott y ella no quería que él me odiase por algo que ni siquiera era real en verdad, aunque ahora que conozco a Scott sé que él no me habría odiado. Aunque quizás hubiese chocado un par de veces conmigo apropósito por si de casualidad me caía de la escoba... de todas formas, sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, Liam —jamás había hablado con nadie de lo que había habido entre él y Allison, no con Scott, no con Derek, no con nadie. Había sido algo solo suyo y de la chica, y ahora que lo ha dicho en voz alta… se siente liviano de alguna manera.

Liam se ve sorprendido por su confesión e incluso un poco avergonzado. Ver como mira al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior da una oleada de compasión al Hufflepuff, haciendo que se acerque y le pase un brazo por sobre los hombros, consolador.

—¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? —dice de pronto, atrayendo la atención del cabizbajo Slytherin, quien le mira con esos grandes ojos de cachorro que ha hecho un éxito a esas fotografías de conejo—. Scott ya no parece interesado románticamente en Allison. De hecho… yo diría que tiene su atención enfocada en el Quidditch en este momento, porque siempre se le ve feliz luego de practicar. Pero principalmente se ve feliz no cuando lo hacemos todos juntos, sino que tras esos entrenamientos extras que tiene los días entre semana. Parece casi ansioso por ellos, en serio. Me pregunto si será realmente por la práctica… o quizás sea por la _compañía_.

Ver el rostro sonrojado del chico y escuchar el ritmo enloquecido de su corazón casi provoca que Isaac se carcajee. No dice nada en cambio mientras Liam traga saliva y se balancea sobre sus pies, antes de hacer un gesto de liberarse del agarre de su compañero de equipo.

—Yo… yo creo que… debería ir a cambiarme antes de la cena.

—Esa puede ser una buena idea —acepta el tejón conteniendo la risa atrapada en su garganta hasta que el Slytherin corriendo se ha alejado lo suficiente en dirección a las mazmorras.

Sintiéndose un cupido ridículo, Isaac mete las manos en sus bolsillos y enfila hacia el Gran Comedor, casi saboreando la salida de esa noche al bosque. Solo espera que Scott no capte ningún aroma extraño en él cuando lo vea, porque no sabe si podrá evitar reírse en su cara al recordar al conejito que está tras el lobo-león. Algunos pequeños mamíferos simplemente no tenían instintos de supervivencia, al parecer.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que en alguno de los próximos capítulos puede haber acción para +18. No avisaré al comienzo del capítulo para no hacer spoiler ;D pero prepárense.  
> Bueno, Derek y Stiles ya están en Beauxbatons y tuvieron un momento fluff <3 ¿no son adorables? Callen, yo sé que si.  
> Pero no más adorables que el conejito blanco de Slytherin, cosa. ¿Qué le habrá dicho el malo de Theo en la práctica de golpeadores? Para hacer que fuese tras Isaac, digo yo ahaha  
> Ahora sabemos porque Isaac salió con Allison al comienzo del fic y también porqué terminaron (aunque eso ya se sabía, creo). Allison y Scott son otra vez amigos pero ¿Allison quiere que solo sean eso? chan! bueno, al menos sirve para darle celos al conejito. ¿Scott? él no se entera de nada. Probablemente ni siquiera note lo feliz que se ve luego de los entrenamientos con Liam, coso.  
> Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! los siguientes capítulos os gustarán ;D ;D a ver si me animan a subir el próximo hoy o esperamos a mañana <3


	26. Espoleados por la Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a aquellas personas que en todo el tiempo que el fic lleva en línea se han tomado un momentito para comentar. Entre estas personas, especialmente a Taisha_StarkTaisho, noisyP, Togekiss_Castillo_deHale, mayrimbas, DASTCrush, Azariel, CheshireNekro y Shily21 (a quién le irá genial en su examen de mañana!), quienes me han comentado capítulo tras capítulo, animándome a seguir aun cuando he pensado que quizás este fic me está quedando grande.  
>  Porque los Kudos siempre son amor <3 pero un comentario, por pequeño que sea, hace que los autores sientan que los lectores están vivos del otro lado de la pantalla, y eso es justo lo que algunos de nosotros necesitamos para no dejar a la musa escapar.  
> ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura!

Todo ese día viernes es como un sueño lívido para Jackson, yendo a clases e intentando atender a los maestros cuando tiene su atención en cualquier otra parte. O más bien, concentrada en la sensación punzante que tiene su piel en la zona donde la mordida de Derek dejó su marca.

Le parece casi ridículo tener que aparentar normalidad cuando sabe que ya no es normal ¡es un puto hombre lobo!. Sus compañeros de casa le están mirando extraño porque no puede dejar de sonreír y soltar risas en momentos inconexos pero… maldición, está emocionado. Esa noche es luna llena y no puede esperar al cambio.

Por eso se enfurece cuando Peter Hale le lleva con él a la Casa de los Gritos a través de ese extraño túnel a los pies del Sauce Boxeador solo para decirle que se beba esa poción y se recueste, porque no habrá paseo para él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —grita a su Jefe de Casa, el que solo le mira aburrido.

—Porque tu lobo recién nacido necesita guía y atención y yo no pienso perder mi tiempo en eso. Derek me pidió que te diese la poción matalobos concentrada esta noche para que no sufras cambio alguno. No te preocupes, chico, no necesitarás la luna llena para ser entrenado. Ya podrás disfrutar el Bosque la siguiente.

Jackson mira esa poción con tanto asco como si le hubiese hecho una ofensa imperdonable pero la expresión de Peter tiene advertencia y no le queda más que bebérsela con una mueca por el sabor desagradable. Le tiende el frasco al lobo mayor pero este solo lo hace desaparecer con un golpe de varita, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estés tan ansioso, Jackson. Ahora tienes toda una vida para disfrutar tu nueva condición —le sonríe de medio lado y el Slytherin debe aceptar que su Jefe de Casa tiene razón. ¿Para qué apresurarse?

—¿Y es necesario que me quede en este lugar? —pregunta mirando con la nariz fruncida el polvoriento sitio derruido por el tiempo. Hay tablas cubriendo las ventanas destrozadas y seguro hay ratas por allí, según demuestran los muebles mordisqueados. Que repulsivo.

—Es una vieja tradición, Jackson —sonríe más Peter—. Además, así si la poción no es efectiva y el cambio es doloroso podrás gritar todo lo que quieras sin temer ser escuchado. ¿De dónde crees que sacó esta casa su nombre?

Oh. Jackson parpadea con un poco de sorpresa ante la información comprendiendo que debe haber verdad en las palabras del profesor de Astronomía. El folclore habla sobre la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade como el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña, gritos rasguños y aullidos se habían escuchado en él, manteniendo a la población alejada del sitio. Ahora tenía explicación todo: hombres lobo. Antes de la poción matalobos y de la ejercitación de los Hale sobre el control no había nada para impedir el brutal cambio de los licántropos ante la luna llena. Huesos destrozándose y recomponiéndose, pelo saliendo en todas partes, la consciencia perdida. Hoy eso ya era casi una leyenda, el cambio parcial de los lobos era lo más común junto con la semi unión del lobo con el humano que permitía que los sentidos madurasen y la consciencia de mantuviese. El cambio total ya no era algo que ocurriese. Eran otros tiempos.

—La poción debería darte somnolencia —la voz de su Jefe de Casa le llega como lejana y Jackson se encuentra aceptando ser guiado hasta una cama que no parece sucia gracias al movimiento de varita del hombre—. Descansa aquí, chico. Volveré por ti al amanecer.

No sabe si dice que si o solo gruñe, pero al final le da la bienvenida al descanso. Ya no debe porque pelear, ya tiene aquello por lo que luchó.

 

* * *

 

Cuando vuelven al pueblo desde el Palacio de Beauxbatons, Stiles le dice tan violentamente que no tiene hambre que Derek no encuentra energías para insistirle que debe comer. Así llegan al hostal, y cuando llegan al pasillo de las habitaciones y Stiles deja la puerta de su cuarto abierto el hombre lobo no puede detenerse y entra también, cerrando tras él.

El interior de la habitación es cálido a pesar de que los muros son de piedra desnuda excepto por algunos cuadros. La espesa alfombra a sus pies y las pesadas cortinas multicolores que cubren la ventana dan la sensación de un hogar, de alguna forma. Los muebles son de madera oscura y las lámparas de aceite se iluminan por magia apenas ambos entran al lugar.

Stiles se está quitando la túnica de Hogwarts y la corbata de Gryffindor sentado en un borde de la gran cama que domina el cuarto, algo en lo que Derek trata de no enfocarse. ¿Stiles en una cama matrimonial justo frente a él? Mala idea.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta luego de un momento, pero el chico solo gruñe. Su ceño lleva fruncido desde que pusieron un pie fuera del palacio y ni siquiera el paseo en coche (aunque con un cochero distinto) ha sido capaz de devolverle la humor relajado que había tenido antes de llegar al Instituto.

Un impulso hace que Derek camine hacia la ventana de la habitación y la descubra abriendo las cortinas. Frente a él se extiende el paisaje del pueblo iluminado por farolas y los Pirineos a la distancia. En el cielo empapado de estrellas la luna destaca y su lobo se regocija ante la vista. Por simple costumbre se encuentra revisando con la varita los hechizos de seguridad del lugar y poniendo un par de encantamientos adicionales, incluyendo uno sobre el vidrio para que no permita que nadie espíe al interior. Su lobo no quiere que nadie excepto él pueda mirar a su compañero y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para asegurarlo.

Lo que le recuerda…

—La profesora de Defensa de Beauxbatons… —empieza, pero es cortado por Stiles.

—Era parte veela ¿cierto? Lo sé —gruñe el chico, y cuando Derek se gira ve que se ha quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, llevando la camisa abierta fuera de los pantalones, y el espacio de piel que puede ver entre la blanca tela es demasiado tentador para ser real. Sin embargo Stiles está quieto, aún enfadado y sin parecer consciente de lo atractivo que se ve para el mayor—. Podía sentir su encanto, me sentía estúpido y… quiero decir, tú estabas a mi lado, pero… no podía dejar de mirarla —murmura bajando la mirada.

 _“¡MÍO!”_ ruge el lobo en el pecho de Derek, pero este aprieta las manos en puños y se calma. Él había podido sentir el despliegue de la mujer, pero al ser un ser sobrenatural no fue afectado por su atractivo sobrenatural. Stiles sin embargo no tenía esa defensa. No la tenía por su culpa, porque él aún había atado el lazo entre ambos y hasta que no lo hiciese… hasta que no lo hiciese Stiles no sería realmente suyo.

—Está bien, no es como si hubieses podido evitarlo —trata de calmarle y a la vez calmarse a si mismo—. No es razón para que estés tan enfadado, es solo…

—¿Qué? No estoy enojado por eso —Stiles le está mirando como si Derek fuese idiota y el mayor eleva sus cejas antes de fruncir el ceño, ofendido. ¿Si no era por eso, por qué?—. No me vas a decir que no te percataste de que enviaron a la profesora de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ para buscarnos ¿verdad? Ni del modo en que el Director apretaba tu mano con aprensión, o como comentó sobre la luna y su preocupación por la posible pérdida de control los alumnos hombre lobo de Durmstrang. Este Instituto… agh, lo odio —se queja frustrado el muchacho, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras Derek siente una oleada de amor por su compañero. Una sensación demasiado poderosa para poder mantenerse quieto.

Acaba sentándose en el lado contrario de la cama y sus manos se ocupan con cuidado de quitar las de Stiles de su rostro mientras le mira desde arriba. Stiles sigue viéndose enfadado pero su olor cambió en el mismo momento en que sintió el peso de Derek en el colchón. Sin soltar sus manos, acariciando sus dedos con lentitud, el hombre lobo se inclina y besa los labios del chico sin importarle que estén girados. Es un beso un poco extraño, pero el mayor siente a su lobo, excitado por la luna, calmarse ante el contacto, ante la corroboración de pertenencia que no pudo llevar a cabo en frente de esa maldita semi veela. Solo sus feromonas deberían afectar a su compañero, no las de ninguna otra criatura.

Cuando Stiles ríe bajo sus labios, tiene que alejarse para mirar sus ojos, notando el cariño y la diversión en el muchacho, su enfado esfumado.

—Nunca pensé que serías de los que besa a lo Spider-man —reconoce el chico y Derek no le entiende, porque no sabe quién es _Spider-man_ , pero algo le dice que si se queda lo suficiente con Stiles va a aprenderlo. Y como no piensa alejarse de él en lo que le queda de vida, cree que hay una posibilidad de que acabe entendiendo esa referencia.

Por supuesto que él había notado todo lo que había irritado a Stiles. No solo había podido ver lo mismo que su compañero sino que también podía oler el desagrado y el temor del director del Instituto. Madame Bellerose sentía más que nada curiosidad hacia él, pero aun así no había alejado demasiado su mano del bolsillo donde tenía la varita. Si eso no fuese bastante, la abundancia de flores de acónito en la oficina del director le había dejado muy claro que los hombres lobo no eran bienvenidos en Beauxbatons.

El recuerdo de su hermoso compañero enfureciéndose en su nombre y en el de aquellos de su clase llena su estómago de un calor tan ardiente como el Fuego Infernal. Una posesividad y un deseo espoleado por la luna que brilla pálida a través de la ventana.

—Me debería ir a mi cuarto —pronuncia y su voz suena más como un bajo gruñido que otra cosa, sorprendiéndose cuando una de las manos de Stiles se eleva para acariciar su mejilla áspera, aún recostado en la cama de espaldas. Su expresión es calma pero su mirada brilla.

—No sé ni para que lo dices. Sabes que no vas a salir de aquí si no es follándome antes.

Y ese descaro, esa segura arrogancia y la lujuria mal oculta en el tono burlón de Stiles es lo que rompen el dique que ha contenido su deseo no por un mes, no, sino que por _seis largos años_.

Derek jala del brazo a Stiles haciendo que se deslice por las colchas con un jadeo de sorpresa, dejándole en medio de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y un hombre lobo encima de él. Sus manos sujetan las muñecas del menor con fuerza pero sin violencia, sus garras ocultas aunque sus ojos probablemente brillen de azul, como cada vez que Stiles rompe su autocontrol. El muchacho traga saliva y se relame apenas los labios resecos, sonriendo un poco pero Derek no encuentra la situación graciosa. La camisa blanca se ha abierto por completo y puede distinguir los pezones del menor en su pecho delgado y sus colmillos están ansiosos por hundirse en esa suave carne, su lengua por elevar esos blandos montes.

—Pareces hambriento, Derek. Quizás si debimos quedarnos a cenar en el Palacio —quiere ser una broma, pero el delicioso olor de Stiles está volviendo loco a su lobo y esa afirmación parece la infravaloración del siglo. No está hambriento: está famélico, y lo peor es que sabe que ningún sofisticado plato francés podrá saciar ese apetito.

—No será necesario. Tengo una pequeña caperucita a la que puedo tomar como aperitivo —gruñe intentando devolver la broma, pero solo consigue que Stiles gima bajo él, removiéndose juntando sus piernas en un gesto que Derek entiende porque, si está la mitad de duro de lo que él está, seguramente debe incomodarle en los pantalones.

No puede seguir deteniéndose. Es simplemente agacharse y chupar esos pezones o morir, y Derek cree que es demasiado joven para fallecer por frustración sexual.

—¡Derek, ah! ¡No _ahí_!

Pero no hay nada que Stiles pueda hacer para evitar que Derek saboree la piel que tiene a su alcance. Puede sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero tiene el conflicto de rendirse ante su superioridad física y a la vez negarse a hacer simple masa en sus manos. La rodilla del chico se frota contra su entrepierna y Derek no puede evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y doloroso placer, mirando hacia arriba al dejar de chupar el endurecido pezón de Stiles para ver su expresión. La sumisión mezclada con la provocación es tan absurdamente imposible, que hace al lobo rugir. Porque exige sometimiento de su compañero, pero no puede vivir sin el desafío que le impone.

—Vas a matarme —gruñe mientras sus garras destrozan los pantalones del sorprendido Stiles— _¡vas a matarme!_ —ruge y antes de que el adolescente puede detenerle, está saboreando la hombría erecta del menor que grita sin control enredando sus manos en los cabellos de Derek mientras este chupa y lame esa dureza, bebiendo del líquido que no deja de fluir de forma tortuosamente lenta hasta que las caderas se arquean, derramándose de forma explosiva en su garganta y su lengua la semiente del león que no ha dejado de gemir ni suplicar, ni tampoco de tirar del cabello del hombre lobo, aunque este no lo haya ni sentido en su furia.

Cuando deja salir el miembro de Stiles de su boca, aún endurecido, Derek duda si mirar hacia el rostro de su pareja. Puede sentir la garganta en carne viva y el sabor fuerte del semen de su compañero aún en su boca y labios. Algo como la vergüenza se revuelve en su abdomen, temiendo ver rechazo en los ojos del otro ante su acción impulsiva. El recuerdo de su familia burlándose de su timidez le golpea, porque quizás tienen razón. De hecho la tienen. Derek es muy tímido, y no puede creer que acaba de hacerle una mamada a Stiles sin siquiera permitirle decir una palabra. De hecho, literalmente le destrozó los pantalones. Son harapos los que cuelgan de las piernas del muchacho. Maldición.

—Derek —dice la jadeante voz de Stiles y cuando el mayor busca la mirada del chico, se encuentra con que este se sentó y está empujándole para que caiga de espalda contra los cojines y almohadones de la cabecera de la cama.

La sorpresa deja al lobo paralizado un momento tomando ese empujón como rechazo, pero de pronto siente las manos de Stiles ocupadas en sus pantalones y un aullido vibra en su pecho, su hombría palpitante ansiosa por ser liberada. Su compañero se ha quitado lo que restaba de los pantalones quedando solo con la camisa abierta aún puesta, pero no parece preocupado por acabar de desnudarse él mismo, demasiado ocupado en desnudar al propio Derek.

Su parte animal, esa que la luna está haciendo más y más fuerte, exige que tome el control de nueva cuenta, porque su compañero está de rodillas casi desnudo en la cama, entre sus piernas, y si se estira un poco puede ver la redondez pálida de sus nalgas por debajo de la camisa y… por Romulus, si sigue mirando va a acabar corriéndose antes de poder hundirse donde quiere.

—Tenías que tenerla enorme ¿cierto? —le llega de pronto la voz de Stiles, y solo entonces sus ojos se despegan de las nalgas desnudas de su compañero para notar que su hombría está libre a pesar de que sigue con los pantalones puestos. Libre y erguida, brillante en la punta y latiendo justo a centímetros del rostro de su compañero. Derek gruñe, ya creyendo que solo va a poder comunicarse por medio de gruñidos esa noche, y siente el impulso de frotar su pene contra el rostro manchado de pecas de Stiles, pero este tiene una mano apoyada sobre su abdomen y no le deja moverse.

La verdad es que podría quitárselo de encima con facilidad pero… la parte humana de Derek disfruta la visión, un Stiles mirándole con hambre a él. Hambre y ansias, pero queriendo bromear, queriendo seguir siendo él. Derek lo ama por eso.

—Siendo tan guapo pero inseguro, podrías haberla tenido más pequeña. Un hombre puede conservar la esperanza, ¿cierto? —pregunta el Gryffindor y su aliento caliente roza su polla y Derek quiere echar la cabeza hacia atrás en los almohadones y correrse y ya. Porque eso es demasiado tortuoso—. Aunque debo reconocer que te sentías grande mientras te frotabas contra mi culo en Halloween, así que no debí… ¡EH!

Eso era todo. No puede aguantar más. Stiles no puede simplemente ir y decirle eso, recordarle el momento caliente que habían vivido en Halloween, cuando le dejó lleno de ansias a pesar de ser el momento más satisfactorio de toda su vida sexual (y eso incluía a la perra de Kate). Stiles no puede decirle eso y esperar que se quedase quieto.

Usando su fuerza no le cuesta dar vuelta los papeles, empujando el cuerpo de Stiles contra las almohadas mientras saca de su bolsillo su varita. Los ojos del chico se abren con sorpresa y un jadeo escapa de su garganta probablemente al sentir el efecto de los hechizos que ha utilizado apuntando a su culo, aquellos que le dejan limpio y húmedo. Casi listo para recibirle, porque gracias a Merlín son magos y no tienen que perder el tiempo en cosas como lubricantes y otras cosas peores.

—¡Derek, yo quería…!

—Lo sé —gruñe el hombre lobo mientras besa con ganas los labios del chico, cuyos ojos parecen nublados de pronto y debe tener todo que ver con los dos dedos que él acaba de hundir en su entrada, abriéndole para él—. Pero yo no puedo esperar más.

Stiles parece aceptar sus palabras porque vuelve a enredar sus manos en el pelo de Derek, con el que ya comienza a pensar tiene un fetiche, correspondiéndole los húmedos y ansiosos besos mientras sus caderas se mueven solas para sentir más de esos dedos. Cuando son tres y Stiles parece igual de ansioso, su hombría nuevamente despierta y lista para la acción, Derek cree que está bien. Su lobo no aguanta más de todas formas y si Stiles sigue estando estrecho… ya se abrirá para él en el camino.

—Tus pantalones —gruñe Stiles, mientras sus manos, que habían bajado a acariciar el pecho del lobo se deslizaban para intentar acariciar sus nalgas—. Quítalos. Si tuviese garras yo también te los destrozaría —Derek no puede evitar soltar una risa como ladrido mientras Stiles muerde su barbilla, lamiendo su barba. Sí, definitivamente fetiche con el pelo.

El hombre lobo ni siquiera pierde tiempo en quitarse la ropa. Coge la varita que se había deslizado lejos y hace desaparecer la camisa y todo lo inferior, dudando si quitar o no la camisa de Stiles pero… al final decide que la conserve.

Busca sus labios una vez más cuando las manos de su compañero se aferran a sus nalgas musculosas, poniendo uno de los almohadones bajo la cintura de Stiles y acomodándose entre sus piernas. No dicen nada, solo se besan y lamen como animales mientras se miran a los ojos, su hombría hundiéndose centímetro a centímetro en el menor. Derek puede notar los espasmos del cuerpo de Stiles recibiéndole y cuando este rodea su cintura con sus piernas sin soltar sus nalgas, agradece la elasticidad de su pareja. Mordisquea superficialmente sus labios cuando Stiles cierra sus ojos y suelta un gemido que sus besos ya no pueden ocultar, respirando agitado. Porque parece ahogarse, ahogarse mientras Derek entra cada vez más en él, intentando no embestir, intentando controlar sus deseos de clavar los colmillos en su pálido cuello.

Es en ese momento, cuando aún quedan algunos centímetros para estar por completo dentro del hombre al que ama, que las manos de Stiles le atraen hasta él con violencia, haciendo que avance todo el camino hasta el final, arrancándoles a ambos un jadeo de sorpresa y placer. Derek mira a los ojos de Stiles y puede ver en ellos la felicidad y el desafío por encima de su respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas. No es necesario que le diga nada. Derek ruge y deja que el lobo tome control porque sabe que la magia no le hubiese dado un compañero que no pudiese soportar todo lo que tiene para dar.

Cuando las embestidas se vuelven violentas y precisas Stiles ya no puede dejar de gemir, sus manos subiendo hasta la espalda de Derek para clavar allí sus uñas romas, rasguñando la piel y dejando sus propias marcas en su compañero. El lobo quiere hacerlo también y mientras sus caderas presionan buscando los lugares que complacen más al humano, su boca chupa y mordisquea sin dañar la zona donde quiere marcarle. Aulla porque ese placer es más del que cree merecer y también porque quiere que ambos sean uno de por fin, pero no se atreve. No sin que Stiles comprenda por completo lo que esa mordida significaría. No licantropía para el adolescente, sino que unión. El lazo formado finalmente. No puede hacerlo sin que su compañero lo entienda, así que sufre y disfruta por igual el momento, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Stiles se convulsiona bajo él derramando su semen entre sus abdómenes entre gemidos de súplica. Porque ahora es él quien decía “ _Vas a matarme_ ” haciendo sonreír lobunamente a su pareja.

La luna hace brillar el sudor en la piel de Derek y Stiles se estira para lamerlo directamente de su cuello haciéndole aullar y embestir con más fuerza, al borde. Es cuando siente los dientes del humano morder fuertemente su hombro apretándole contra él con las piernas y clavando sus uñas en su espalda que Derek se corre profundamente hundido en su amante, arqueando la espalda y aullando hacia el techo. Nunca tan aliviado de haber realizado hechizos aislantes adicionales al lugar, porque el sonido de su aullido hace vibrar las ventanas.

 

* * *

 

Alphonse Thomas, Gryffindor de séptimo, no puede creer la suerte que tiene al poder enrollarse con la prefecta de Ravenclaw de sexto, Lydia Martin. Ha estado encaprichado con ella por años, ya ni siquiera sabe cuántas pajas se hizo en su honor, solo resignándose a mirarle a la distancia, porque aunque no era mal parecido, sus notas no eran nada extraordinario, era un mestizo y no era una estrella de Quidditch, así que quedaba bastante lejos de la media de los chicos que tenían oportunidad con la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, ahí está, en su último año enredándose con la chica en un cuarto de la Torre de Astronomía. Ella misma le había citado allí por alguna razón y él no iba a decirle que no a la chica más guapa del castillo ¿no?

Lydia parecía un poco distraída desde que habían llegado allí, pero una vez que Al le besa parece reaccionar, ambos entretenidos en meterse mano lo más callados posibles para evitar ser descubiertos cuando de pronto, algo ahogado por la puerta de madera, un grito de chica les llega.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunta él, dejando de besarla, pero Lydia solo niega, intentando seguir besándole—. No, no. Espera. Creo que alguien gritó.

—¿Qué? Quizás fue Peeves —la prefecta le quita importancia, sin embargo el Gryffindor dentro de Al puede más que sus hormonas, alejándose del cuerpo perfecto de la chica.

—Voy a ir a ver, puedes esperar aquí para que no te pillen si quieres —le dice, lamentando su estupidez. Iba a perder la oportunidad de ligarse con la pelirroja por investigar ese grito. Realmente era un tonto.

Sin embargo Lydia parece incómoda por la idea de ser dejada atrás. Al final ambos salen del cuarto y siguen subiendo las escaleras, porque Al cree que el sonido vino desde arriba. Lydia se queja todo el camino en voz baja, pero cuando están a punto de abrir la puerta del salón de Astronomía ella se pega a su espalda y Al agradece a Merlín la oportunidad de sentir los senos de la prefecta tras él. Podría que no fuese a volver a tener una oportunidad de salir con ella, pero ya había valido la pena.

Finalmente el Gryffindor abre la puerta. El salón se ve vacío, pero una vez que se adentran entre los asientos ven que cerca de los enormes ventanales donde hay fijados grandes telescopios también hay una chica tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Al corre hacia ella, levantando su cabello para ver que se trata de Josephine Summers, una compañera suya. Tiene los ojos cerrados y un charco de sangre se esparce bajo su abdomen y Al no se atreve a girarla, por lo que levanta la mirada para enfocarla en la lívida de Lydia y solo puede tragar saliva.

—Creo que está muerta.

El grito de Lydia es tan fuerte que Al cree que la gente de Hogsmeade ha podido escucharle.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir?... Los gritos han comenzado.  
> Ahahahaha ¡POR FIN, MERLÍN, POR FIN! Ya ni siquiera sé cuantas palabras lleva este fic, pero por fin tenemos +18 Sterek. Sé que mis descripciones no son muy sensuales, pero... al menos espero que les haya gustado.  
> Aunque aún queda otro pedacito de romance Sterek en el próximo capítulo, el fic tomará un ritmo más rápido ahora con esto que nos avisa los gritos de Lydia (¿recuerdan a Chris hablándolo con Allison?). Qué puedo decir... será un fin de semana muy animado (tanto para ellos, como para nosotros, duh).  
> Como dije en la dedicatoria de arriba ¡un millón de gracias a cada almita que me deja un comentario! Obvio que me encantan los kudos, pero no hay nada como poder leer que es lo que piensan del fic. Si recuerdan el primer capítulo notarán que no tenía idea de adonde iba, es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf e incluso algunas de las parejas en mi vida las había imaginado. ¿Ahora? las adoro y espero que a ustedes les agrade como interactúan aquí.  
> Hasta ahora no tengo idea de que tan largo será el fic, solo sé que durará todo el sexto año de Stiles, mientras se lleve a cabo el campeonato, pero ¿todo lo demás? es un misterio hasta para mí, así que aprovechen de pedirme intimidad para alguna pareja que les guste o algo ¡tenemos meses que rellenar en fic! ahahahaha!  
> Mil besos a todos y, de nuevo, ¡gracias por acompañarme!


	27. Predestinados por la Magia

Melissa revisa con cuidado a la paralizada estudiante de Gryffindor bajo la aprensiva mirada de Bobby Finstock y el director Deaton. Tiene los labios apretados mientras verifica el daño de la chica, la herida del estómago ya cerrada, considerando las pociones restaurativas de sangre que tendrá que darle y que hechizos no chocarían con dichas pociones. Una vez que se siente satisfecha, mueve la varita para atraer los botes desde su oficina y procede a hacerle beber a la joven.

La joven pronto se puede mover, aunque de forma lenta y adolorida. Melissa finalmente asiente hacia los hombres, y se aparta un poco, aunque siempre manteniendo a la vista a su paciente. Ocupa el momento para ver más allá a Lydia quien está en compañía de su madre bebiendo una poción calmante. El joven Thomas ya fue despachado a su sala común, porque a pesar de estar sorprendido por la situación, no estaba en shock como Lydia y no necesitaba más atención que una poción para dormir sin sueños que ya le ha administrado.

¿Por qué es que todas las cosas extrañas ocurrían siempre los días de luna llena? Melissa puede recordar cómo se sintió cuando vio llegar hace un año a su hijo demacrado siendo llevado por un enfadado Derek Hale. Podía sentir aún el miedo que tuvo al ver esa mordida en su costado, como pensó que la vida de Scott estaba arruinada para siempre. Al final no había ocurrido así, sin embargo el recelo seguía en ella.

Cuando vio al Director traer a esa joven por un momento pensó que había ocurrido lo mismo, un lobo fuera de control. Había estado preparada para ello, creyó, pero se había equivocado. No había dicho palabra por la mirada de Deaton, esperando a que Josephine diese su testimonio.

—Entonces, pequeña. ¿Crees poder decirnos que es lo que viste? ¿Qué fue lo que te atacó? —le pregunta con calma el druida y la joven parece asustada, pero es una Gryffindor al final y luego de tragar saliva niega un poco.

—Estaba oscuro y no pude ver casi nada —explica con voz débil—. Tengo autorización del profesor Peter Hale para utilizar algunas noches los telescopios de la sala de Astronomía, porque quiero especializarme en eso y… —respira profundo y niega.

—¿Pero no recuerdas nada, Summers? —insiste Finstock, y Melissa quiere detenerle— ¿Algo que hayas visto? ¿Cómo entró tu atacante o cómo escapó? ¿Algún sonido? ¿Gruñido?

Y ahí estaba. La enfermera no es estúpida y sabía que eso iba a surgir. Los sospechosos habituales. Melissa aprieta aún más sus brazos cruzados, asesinando con la mirada al Jefe de Gryffindor, pero la chica niega con la cabeza antes de dudar.

—Recuerdo… recuerdo un sonido —acepta y cuando el Director le asiente, ella continúa—. Una especie de siseo. Y cuando caí estoy segura de que vi… una cola.

—¿Una cola? —pregunta Finstock frunciendo la nariz, como desconfiado de la veracidad del testimonio de su alumna, como si no hubiese sido él quien le hubiese forzado a intentar recordar.

Josephine solo asiente y finalmente le permiten descansar. Melissa cierra las cortinas alrededor de su cama para darle privacidad y que pueda dormir, antes de acercarse al director y al maestro de Aritmancia.

—Aunque de la herida del estómago nada puedo decir, la marca de mordida de su brazo no es de un hombre lobo —asegura la enfermera, mientras el Director asiente. Finstock parece a punto de poner en tela de juicio su afirmación, pero ella continua—. Te digo, Bobby: no lo es. Tengo experiencia con mordidas de hombres lobo.

El hombre parece dudar un momento, pero luego acepta resignado. Melissa agradece que no le discuta, mirando después al Director.

—Me preocupa la parálisis. No sé a qué se debe.

—¿Algo en las garras antes de herirla? —aventura el druida y ella solo puede encogerse de hombros. Es una opción—. Está bien. Voy a enviar a alguien a buscar a los lobos del bosque. Tendremos un toque de queda más temprano hasta descubrir que es esta criatura e intentaremos impedir que ataque de nuevo.

—Parece bastante seguro que es una criatura y no un alumno. ¿Cómo sabe que atacará de nuevo? —pregunta ella, sintiendo algo de temor ante la expresión seria del normalmente afable mago.

—Me temo que esta clase de cosas no ocurren solo una vez —se lamenta el hombre mientras dirige una mirada hacia donde la subdirectora acompañaba a su hija que ya dormía.

—Y justo debía ocurrir cuando Argent no está en el colegio —Bobby solo niega con la cabeza y Melissa debe compartir su lamentación.

 

* * *

 

 

El clima de Francia es tan agradable en comparación al de Escocia que Stiles había considerado la opción de dormir sin cubrirse, solo siendo tapado por el brazo de Derek en su cintura y su rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo, pero al final decide que no, eso no pasará, porque hay una brisa de algún modo que le enfría el culo y es jodidamente molesto. O quizás es algo de decencia, vergüenza de mostrarse _tan_ desnudo mientras Derek le mira, ahora que ha perdido en algún momento la camisa que era como una capa de protección contra esos ojos. Porque sigue habiendo hambre en esa mirada, a pesar de que se han corrido juntos dos veces más después de la primera y Stiles ya no cree que mañana pueda sentarse sin incomodidad en las graderías a ver el estúpido partido entre Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. No es como si pudiese utilizar algún hechizo curativo.

Al final se estira un poco y jala por encima de él y de Derek un cobertor que ha caído con todo el movimiento que tuvo la cama. Es una pena cubrir el cuerpo perfecto de su lobo, pero no había de otra. Además, así no seguía dándole _hambre_ a él.

Puede sentir la nariz del mayor rozar lo alto de su cabeza, pero ninguno dice nada. Compartiendo un silencio cómodo, algo que Stiles nunca pensó poder disfrutar tanto.

No puede evitar dejar un beso sobre la piel del cuello del hombre, sintiendo bajo sus labios el ritmo acelerado del corazón del otro y sonriendo. No sabe si eso es por él o por que los licántropos tienen naturalmente el ritmo acelerado, pero le gusta. Casi le adormece.

Es en ese estado adormecido que finalmente rompe el silencio, porque es Stiles, y no puede quedarse callado tanto rato sin parecer estar fuera de personaje.

—¿Sabes? En uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida leí algo extraño —comenta, dejando suaves besos en esa piel, tomando con la lengua una gota de sudor. Puede sentir el brazo de Derek apretarle más hacia él y continua—. Es algo que pasa muy, muy rara vez. Y para que ocurra tienen que juntarse una multitud de requisitos que de por sí solos son difíciles de cumplir pero ¿todos juntos? ¡Imposible!

—¿Qué requisitos? —pregunta de pronto la voz ronca de Derek y Stiles se estremece ante su tono, queriendo frotarse contra él, envolverse en su voz. Si pudiese grabar un vinillo de Derek y sus gruñidos, oh, Merlín, sería el regalo de Navidad perfecto.

—El primer requisito es que el hombre lobo lo sea por nacimiento… así como tú —comenta frotando la nariz en el cuello del profesor, absorbiendo su aroma masculino y algo salvaje. Animal—. El segundo requisito es que su pareja sea humano. Uno como yo —sonríe un poco contra esa piel, antes de seguir—. Luego decía que ambos debían estar _“enlazados”_. Imagino que es una vieja forma de decir matrimonio, ya que era un libro muy viejo, pero… bueno, el cuarto requisito era, tú sabes… hacer lo que hemos hecho a la luz de la luna llena.

Stiles gira un poco en el abrazo de Derek, subiendo una de sus piernas a la del mayor, levantando apenas el cuello para ver como la luz de la luna creaba sombras en el suelo a través de la ventana. Hace mucho que las velas se habían extinto, pero eso no les había importado. Tenían al astro de plata para guiarles.

—El último requisito era tan raro que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo —dice luego de un momento de silencio, apretándose contra Derek.

De alguna forma el sueño que le estaba rondando antes de empezar a hablar se ha esfumado. Se siente despierto y atento a cada movimiento del pecho de Derek, cada respiración tomada, cada pequeña caricia que sus dedos dejan en su piel por debajo del cobertor. No mira a su rostro, pero sabe que Derek le está mirando a él.

Él solo aguarda.

—¿Cuál es el último requisito? —ahí está, la voz del hombre lobo. Stiles traga saliva y continúa, lento, pausado, una charla simple de almohada. No hay nada importante pasando allí. Una simple charla sobre algo que leyó en un libro.

—Es un término que he leído un par de veces en los libros sobre licántropos que he tomado. No consigo entenderlo a cabalidad, y cuando le pregunté a Scott él tampoco entendía nada —se encoge de hombros sutilmente, pero sigue. Ya no puede detenerse—. El último requisito es que ambos, hombre lobo y humano sean _Compañeros_. No solo pareja, sino que Compañeros. Por lo que he podido deducir tiene que ver con el destino. Casi como…

—Como si fuesen parejas predestinadas por la magia —le interrumpe Derek en un murmullo.

Stiles siente todo su cuerpo tensarse como una cuerda al escucharle. Está quieto por un momento, pero luego sube su rostro y enfoca su mirada en los ojos de Derek. Y puede leerlo. Es tan transparente si le conoces, si no te dejas avasallar por su expresión de mal humor. Derek es tan puro que Stiles se maravilla de que pueda existir. Cuando el lobo separa los labios le deja hablar, la última oportunidad para que sea él quien lo diga, porque Stiles _ya no aguanta_.

—Si quieres, por seguridad, podemos hacer hechizos de protección adicionales… —murmura de una forma tímida el hombre y Stiles siente como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago, empujando a Derek y alejándose de su toque mientras se sienta en la cama aún muy desnudo. Enfadado y a la vez, bien en el fondo, exultante, porque ya no debe ocultar que siempre lo ha sospechado.

—¡Es verdad entonces! ¡Yo tenía razón! —exclama el Gryffindor y la expresión culpable de Derek quien se ha sentado también en la cama no le amilana— ¡Soy tu maldito compañero!

Quiere que Derek le diga algo, que le abrace, que se disculpe por no decírselo antes, que le explique por qué guardó silencio, lo que sea, pero el hombre no hace nada. Simplemente se queda mirándole en silencio, y Stiles no puede leer su expresión en este momento.

Molesto de que utilice su cara de póker contra él, Stiles le golpea en el pecho, enfadado. Sintiéndose rechazado.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —le exige, pero Derek sigue sin decirle nada. Algo se quiebra dentro de Stiles y de pronto siente que sus ojos están húmedos y por fin consigue una reacción del lobo—. ¿Acaso no soy lo que querías? ¿Acaso hubieses preferido tener a otra persona? Quizás yo…

Pero sus palabras son silenciadas de golpe por el beso profundo que Derek le da, empujándole de regreso a la cama, otra vez con el lobo encima suyo. Stiles no quiere llorar porque no es un maldito niño, pero cuando ve la fiera mirada azul relámpago de mayor una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

—No. Jamás —le dice Derek sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole con ferocidad, inclinándose para lamer la salada lágrima—. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, Stiles. Quería decírtelo, pero…

Y de pronto a Stiles no le importa saber porque Derek no se lo dijo antes. Él también toma las mejillas del mayor y le atrae hasta él besándole lento y lleno de sentimientos. Porque la verdad es que no importa el porqué, lo que importa es que eso ya no es un secreto y ambos están juntos ahora. Y Stiles no piensa dejar que su hombre lobo se le escape. Nunca.

A pesar de eso, por culpa de toda la acción y las emociones, Stiles está cansado, así que agradece que Derek le siga besando igual de suave, consolándole con sus caricias, pero no pidiendo nada más. Comprendiendo sus límites humanos. Le quiere más por eso, de ser posible.

Derek está besando su cuello con Stiles abrazándole por la cintura cuando de pronto no puede evitar preguntar, sintiendo las mejillas arder, pero aun así sin poder evitarlo. Porque necesita saber.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto? —su voz suena tímida y mansa a sus propios oídos y Stiles se odia por ello, pero no tiene energías para parecer sarcástico o bromista—. ¿Algún día… voy a llevar a tus cachorros?

Y puede sentir bajo los dedos la tensión en los músculos de Derek. Se quedan quietos pero entonces Derek se hunde más en su cuello, besándole y lamiendo su piel. Rozando sus colmillos a veces enviando estremecimientos por la espina de Stiles.

—¿Tú querrías hacerlo? —le pregunta en cambio, como si eso fuese lo realmente importante y Stiles siente el amor inflamarle el corazón.

Se queda callado un rato, pero tiene la respuesta clara desde el primer momento. Cuando finalmente lo dice, su voz surge débil como un suspiro, uno que sabe Derek no se pierde.

—Si. Me gustaría.

 

* * *

Son apenas las tres de la mañana cuando la garza que es el _Patronus_ de Deaton llega hasta el grupo de lobos. Isaac es el primer en verlo y lo persigue bajo la lluvia y entre los árboles hasta que llega hasta Peter, donde la garza abre el pico aleteando y dando el mensaje con la voz del Director. « _Ha habido un ataque en el Castillo. Que todos los licántropos regresen por su propia seguridad_ ». El mensaje es corto, pero es suficiente para asustar al Hufflepuff.

—Cálmate, Isaac —Peter tiene que ordenar al empapado muchacho que parece ansioso de volver corriendo a Hogwarts para saber si sus amigos están bien—. Busca a Scott y Cora y diles que regresen. Yo debo ir a buscar a Jackson.

—¿Buscar a Jackson? —le pregunta el rubio sorprendido y Peter puede sentir un ligero cambio en el aroma del chico que hace que cambie sus planes. Derek no le había dicho que lo de Jackson era un secreto, así que no ve el mal de ayudarte con la presencia de Isaac.

De todas formas Scott y Cora ya han llegado hasta ellos, al escuchar que se han detenido a pesar de la lluvia, algo que hace sentir absurdamente orgulloso a Peter de las habilidades de los jóvenes. Les envía a ambos al Castillo y en cambio se lleva con él al tejón. Todo el camino que corren hacia la Casa de los Gritos por el túnel puede percibir la sorpresa de Isaac y eso le causa algo de gracia. Realmente es un cachorro.

Una vez que llegan a la vieja casona y emergen por el sótano, Peter busca a Jackson, encontrándole exactamente en la posición que le dejo, aunque con la piel y la ropa empapada en sudor.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Su cuerpo resiente el no poder cambiar por la matalobos —acepta Peter apoyando el dorso de su mano en la frente afiebrada de Jackson.

Quizás no fue la mejor idea detener el primer cambio del muchacho en plena luna llena. Quien sabe que pueda ocasionar eso en el lobo del Slytherin. Al menos está inconsciente y allí, eso significa que no ha sido él el culpable del ataque del castillo. No quiere aceptarlo, pero parte de Peter había pensado que encontrarían la casa vacía. Ha sido un alivio verle allí. Derek le pagaría todas esas preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Bueno, hay que llevarle al castillo —Peter se inclina para tomar uno de los brazos de Jackson para pasárselo por encima de los hombros, pero la mano de Isaac le entorpece el camino. Va a preguntarle qué le pasa cuando el joven lobo coge el cuerpo del otro muchacho como si no pesara nada gracias a su fuerza lobuna.

—Así será más rápido —indica el tejón y Peter debe reconocer que es cierto.

—¿Puedo tomaros una foto? Sería una pena que Jackson no recuerde cuando fue cargado como novia por un Hufflepuff solo por estar inconsciente —bromea el Jefe de Slytherin disfrutando ver el color inundar las mejillas del cachorro.

Una vez que se ponen en camino de regreso al castillo Peter recuerda haber escuchado que Christopher Argent no estaría en el castillo ese fin de semana. ¿Podría tener peor tiempo el ex cazador? Es cierto que nunca se han llevado bien pero… es el maldito profesor de Defensa. Que no estuviese en el momento preciso que eran atacados era una putada.

Peter decide que enviará un mensaje a Derek para que regrese lo antes posible, porque si el castillo está en un peligro real un solo Hale no sería bastante para mantener protegidos a todos los cachorros de la manada, más ahora que estaban aumentando porque Derek no podía dejar de morder almas perdidas.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les voy a decir que no soy fan del mpreg, porque les mentiría. Amo la idea de cachorritos Sterek! y para mí la magia todo lo puede. Sin embargo este fic no es mpreg, quiero decir... ¡Stiles tiene 16! así que no veremos eso, pero... para el futuro queda la idea <3 (si no te gusta el mpreg pues solo ignora la charla de cama ahahaha)  
> Creo que ya todos deben imaginar lo que vendrá así que no diré nada más que muero de risa y amor con Isaac cargando como princesa a Jackson ahahahaha pobre Slytherin.  
> Un millón de gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia <3


	28. Bajo Sospechas Incómodas

Luego de tres semanas sin práctica de Quidditch la noticia sobre el ataque de la torre de Astronomía es recibida con pesadumbre por Kira, sobre todo cuando el Director explica que se adelantará el toque de queda a las 8 en vez de a las 10 y las Actividades Extra Programáticas se encuentran canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. Había llevado su escoba al desayuno para ir directo a la práctica, al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, y ya está pensando que van a tener que regresarla a la Torre cuando Finstock dice, parándose luego del anuncio del Director, que _nada_  ni nadie iba a impedir que llevaran a cabo ese entrenamiento, poniendo especial énfasis en el _“nada”_.

La mesa de profesores se ve extrañamente vacía por la ausencia del profesor Argent, la profesora Martin y Derek, pero en cambio Peter Hale parece enorme por alguna razón. Quizás son sus instintos kitsune. El tío del entrenador siempre le había parecido algo aterrador… y curiosamente un poco parecido a Malia.

—Apuesto a que estás pensando en mí —dice de pronto la voz de su novia desde su espalda, haciendo que Kira se gire sorprendida, mirándola en la mesa de Hufflepuff donde está sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo supiste?! —pregunta sorprendida para luego ver la mirada de incredulidad de la coyote por medio segundo (que probablemente no puede creer que su frase para ligar de 5 knuts funcionase), antes de que regrese su altivez.

—Porque soy adivina, por supuesto. Estoy tomando clases de Lydia —bromea y Kira no puede más que rodar los ojos divertida—. Lo que me hace pensar… ¿dónde está Lydia? —comenta y la kitsune puede notar que la pelirroja no está en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Allison también parece un poco preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga y Scott la calma diciéndole que seguro se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde, pero es Theo el que les recuerda que Lydia nunca rompe sus ciclos de sueño porque, según ella, son la base de su belleza.

—Pues se habrá quedado enrollando con algún tipo —se encoge de hombros Cora, mordiendo un panecillo—. Ayer por la tarde Thomas no dejaba de fanfarronear que había quedado con ella en la noche. Es un idiota.

Kira no puede evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Su mirada busca hacia el tal Thomas, ese Gryffindor rubio de séptimo y le encuentra comiendo silencioso, mirando directo a su plato.

—La chica que salió lastimada era Summers de séptimo, ¿no? —pregunta al aire, Scott corroborándoselo.

¿No es eso un poco sospechoso? La ausencia de Lydia y su madre, la chica lastimada y el chico con el que la pelirroja supuestamente había estado enrollándose el día anterior. Un vistazo a Allison le hace notar que ella también parece ver la conexión, mirando al espacio vacío de Natalie Martin en la mesa de los profesores. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Kira le eleva las cejas y la chica le sonríe un poco.

—Voy a buscar a Lydia luego del desayuno. Ustedes entrenen tranquilos, aprovechen que por un día no está lloviendo torrencialmente.

—Quizás lo más rápido sería buscar a su madre —le sonríe Kira y Allison asiente.

Ambas se han empezado a llevar muy bien una vez que la Argent ha dejado de esquivar a los leones, en la misma época que empezó a seguir a Stiles con Lydia y luego de Halloween. Allison le parece una chica genial, es muy amable y considerada. Sabe por comentarios sueltos que había roto el corazón de Scott el año anterior pero algo le dice que debe haber tenido un motivo para ello.

Cuando mira hacia el frente y se encuentra con la mirada sabihonda de Theo y sus cejas elevadas la asiática siente que pierde el aliento un momento. Frunce el ceño hacia él, pero pronto Theo está otra vez enzarzado en una charla sobre Quidditch profesional con Scott y la ignora.

El sonido del silbato muggle del entrenador Finstock hace que siete personas de inmediato se pongan de pie en sus asientos, trayendo risas de los demás alumnos del Gran Comedor y miradas reprobadoras del resto de los profesores. A Kira le causa gracia lo bien entrenados que están, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios de Malia que promete alcanzarle apenas termine de desayunar, siguiendo luego a Scott y a Isaac el que parece mirar con aprensiva atención al otro Co-Capitán.

—¿Le pasa algo a Jackson? —pregunta con curiosidad al prefecto de Hufflepuff, el que se sobresalta ante la pregunta y le mira fijamente.

Kira puede ver la duda en su rostro y está apunto de decirle que no se preocupe, que no debe decirle nada si no quiere, cuando Isaac se encoge de hombros como cansado.

—No sé en verdad. No sé qué pasa con él —Scott eleva una ceja, demostrando que está atento a la conversación. Isaac espera a que sean los últimos del grupo caminando por los húmedos terrenos hacia el Campo de Quidditch para hablar en siseos—. Derek lo mordió, pero como no iba a estar para la Luna Llena le dijo a Peter que le diese poción matalobos para mantener su transformación inexistente hasta que él volviese… Peter dice que a causa de esto puede estar teniendo una mala reacción, la herida de la mordida de Derek no se le curó y anoche mientras le ayudaba a llegar a las mazmorras... —por un momento el tejón aprieta los labios, pero al final habla— tosió y tenía un líquido negro en la mano. No sé qué le pasa, Scott, pero estoy preocupado.

Kira se ha quedado callada mientras le escuchaba. Ella en verdad no sabe sobre transformaciones a hombre lobo, pero si sabe que es lo que ocurre cuando alguien resiente de la criatura que está en su interior. Ha escuchado historias de kitsunes convirtiéndose en nogitsunes y matando a sus portadores solo por ser rechazados. ¿Qué haría un lobo recién convertido al que le impedían disfrutar de la Luna a la fuerza? No sonaba bien.

—¿Crees que él haya podido ser quien atacó a Summers anoche? —pregunta de pronto Scott, su expresión seria. Kira se sorprende porque ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido eso, pero Isaac niega con la cabeza, aunque hasta ella puede sentir que duda.

—No, imposible. Estaba desmayado en fiebre en la Casa de los Gritos. Tuve que cargarle… no, no hubiese podido. No —niega repetidas veces el rubio cuando llegan por fin al Campo donde el entrenador les envía a ponerse sus protecciones antes de empezar.

Con una sola mirada deciden dejar el tema, pero Kira se descubre tanto a sí misma como a Isaac y Scott observando fijamente a Jackson durante toda la práctica.

 

* * *

Cuando llegan al Palacio de Beauxbatons, poco antes del mediodía, la profesora Bellerose está nuevamente esperándoles. A la luz del día los jardines del palacio son aún más impresionantes y Derek puede notar que ayer Stiles tenía razón, porque los árboles podados con formas de criaturas se movían lentamente, para nada producto del viento. Es algo bello de ver con luminosidad, pero de noche debía ser bastante aterrador.

A pesar de que el día anterior no había mordido a Stiles, se sorprende cuando el chico no parece verse afectado por la bruja, mirando con sospecha al león que parece tan sorprendido como él, aunque también mucho más tranquilo al notar que puede razonar correctamente. Ha sentido cierta tensión en él desde que subieron al carro de caballos alados y ahora sabe que la semi veela ha sido el motivo de dicha tensión.

Aun así es algo curioso. Casi sin pensarlo el hombre lobo se rasca la zona donde Stiles le ha mordido ayer por la noche, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cayendo sobre él la idea de que quizás el adolescente mismo ha unido el lazo por su cuenta. Mientras son guiados hacia el Campo de Quidditch, ya que el partido comenzará en breve, Derek se pregunta cuáles serán las consecuencias de eso. La idea de la última charla que tuvieron antes de que Stiles cayese dormido provoca que su estómago de un vuelco, rechazándolo enseguida. No, eso no iba a ocurrir. No con un lazo incompleto. La magia no aceptaría eso como una unión perfecta y... no bendeciría una unión que fuese menos que perfecta.

Derek sabe que Stiles y él tienen el potencial para ser perfectos juntos, sin embargo no se engaña del hecho que aún no lo son. A Stiles le falta crecer un poco y a él madurar. Pero lo serán, serán perfectos algún día.

—Por aquí pueden subir a las graderías para ver el partido —les indica Madame Bellerose con su sutil acento francés, sonriéndoles—. Recuerden que por las reglas del torneo no pueden usar esferas grabadoras al no participar su equipo en el encuentro, pero pueden tomar las notas que estimen convenientes.

—Gracias, no se preocupe, hemos leído las normas —le indica sarcásticamente Stiles con un poco de rudeza, algo de lo que hubiese sido incapaz del día anterior bajo los encantos de la semi veela, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Derek sabe que debería regañar a su alumno y disculparse con la otra profesora, sin embargo sabe que el tono de rudeza extra de Stiles es una forma de asegurarle a él, su lobo, que no hay nada de la bruja que le llame la atención. Y eso le hace querer aullar.

—Bueno, si… por favor, disfruten el partido —les indica algo desconcertada Bellerose, marchándose a paso raudo hacia el Palacio por el camino que antes habían tomado juntos.

Derek aguarda que se aleje lo suficiente antes de mirar a Stiles arqueando una ceja. Stiles parece indiferente a su gesto, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica el paquete que había estado guardando en la Terminal de Trasladores.

—¿Alcanzaré a ir a dejarle al novio de Danny el paquete que le mandó? —pregunta más como para si mismo el león que para Derek, no pidiendo permiso sino que preocupado del tiempo. Además _¿novio?_ Si esos dos solo se habían conocido por un par de días. Circe, adolescentes.

—¿Por qué no se lo entregas luego del partido? —pregunta mientras saca la varita para usar el hechizo _tempus_. Aún quedaban un par de minutos antes del encuentro.

—Porque Danny me pidió que se lo diese antes —se queja el menor poniendo un puchero, antes de sonreír de medio lado—. Para darle ánimo. Tú sabes de eso…

Y Derek no puede evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, aunque eso rompa su imagen de hombre lobo rudo. Porque el recuerdo del beso que le dio a Stiles en los camerinos, su primer beso, será por mucho tiempo el recuerdo que use para convocar a su _Patronus_. Aunque la noche anterior han acumulado juntos bastantes recuerdos de la misma calidad e incluso mejores, debe aceptar.

Al final solo puede hacerle un gesto de que se vaya rápido, advirtiéndole que si no regresa al comenzar el partido él va a ir a buscarlo y entonces Finstock les gritará porque no habrá nadie para informar sobre las técnicas de Beauxbatons.

La mirada de Stiles le dice que, llegada esa situación, él podría hacer que los gritos de Finstock valiesen la pena. Después de anoche, Derek está seguro de que sí.

Está subiendo las escaleras a las graderías cuando se pregunta qué expresión pondrán los hombres lobos de Durmstrang cuando puedan oler en Stiles y en _esa camisa_  todo lo que hicieron ayer. La sonrisa lobuna de Derek no desaparece ni siquiera cuando tiene que presentarse a los políticos e invitados con los que compartirá el palco.

 

* * *

 

Luego del almuerzo, aún agotado por el entrenamiento, Isaac se toma un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que siente por Jackson. No lo ha querido pensar nunca, aceptando el par de besos bruscos que se han dado como lo que son, algo del calor del momento. Pero ahora que el Slytherin ha sido mordido, ahora que son compañeros de manada… ahora cree que quizás debería reconsiderar sus opciones.

No se engaña con el chico: es un hijo de puta. Es un Slytherin modelo, arrogante, creído, petulante y todos los sinónimos que se te pudiesen ocurrir. Jackson es egoísta, puede rayar en lo cruel (como cuando rompió con Lydia) y en general nadie debería detenerse a considerar estar encaprichado con él. Menos algo más.

_«Me parece atractivo. Eso es todo»._ El Hufflepuff trata de tranquilizar sus propias dudas mientras camina hacia la sala común de su casa. _«Quiero decir, uno puede encontrar guapo a un hijo de puta ¿verdad? Todos podemos notar que Peter no es un pan de dios pero, el tipo es caliente…»_

Este argumento no le calma demasiado, pero de pronto su oído lupino capta la voz de gente conocida que se acerca y disminuye su velocidad hasta que por el pasillo a su espalda aparece el Slytherin que le mantiene preocupado seguido de un Liam harto.

—¡No necesito que me acompañes a todas partes, Dunbar! —le gruñe Jackson, asesinándole con la mirada e Isaac eleva las cejas, porque Liam parece más molesto que el propio Jackson.

—No lo hago porque quiera ¿vale? El entrenador me dijo que te vigilara, no quiere que te vuelvas a enfermar antes de un partido y hoy estuviste raro. Así que te aguantas —y su ira es real y su tono suena convincente, pero Isaac tiene oído de lobo y puede escuchar su corazón cambiar de velocidad por la mentira.

Cuando por fin le ven, ambos Slytherin enmudecen. Jackson le da una mirada iracunda a Isaac, como esperando que le sacase en cara haber tenido que llevarle casi arrastrando hacia la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin esa madrugada, pero como el tejón no dice nada, el Co-Capitán sigue su camino. Liam en cambio percibe que Isaac quiere hablarle y se detiene a su lado, esperando ambos que Jackson desaparezca para el menor hablar rápidamente en tono bajo.

—Scott me pidió que vigilara al idiota, no sé porque. Quizás piensa que pueden atacarlo como a esa Gryffindor o algo —se encoge de hombros, e Isaac podría besar a Scott por no llenar la cabeza de Liam con la sospecha de que Jackson pueda ser el culpable de los ataques y no una posible víctima—. Sin embargo a la tarde voy a ir a entrenar con el Capitán así que no voy a poder estar atento a él…

—Procuraré que mis rondas de prefecto cubran las áreas cercanas a las mazmorras para mantenerle un ojo encima —le promete a la serpiente, el quien le sonríe agradecido antes de ir corriendo tras Jackson para alcanzarlo.

Isaac se queda mirando al lugar donde los dos Slytherin se perdieron, preguntándose en cuáles son las posibilidades de que sea Jackson el culpable y no por primera vez desde anoche se pregunta porque fue que Derek mordió a su dolor de cabeza personal.

 

* * *

 

Stiles había pensado que una vez volviesen al hostal tras el partido ambos se iban a sentir tan ansiosos por el contacto que no habrían podido tener en la tarde que se lanzarían el uno contra el otro de forma hambrienta. Había fantaseado un poco con eso, debía reconocerlo. Sin embargo la realidad era otra ahora que entraban en la habitación que no habían usado el día anterior, porque Derek quería “ _hablar_ ” y ver la cama desarmada les traería otros recuerdos. Y si estaba hecha sería peor, porque significaba que alguien había visto las sábanas desordenadas y podría imaginarse lo ocurrido, aunque Derek se había asegurado de borrar toda evidencia de las acciones y desarmar su propia cama para parecer que habían ocupado ambos cuartos.

Derek paseándose por la habitación no era tranquilizador ni por lo bajo. De hecho, estaba poniendo nervioso a Stiles. Al menos tenía claro que esa charla no era sobre ellos y su relación.

—¡Dos jugadores gravemente lesionados! ¡Y los dos son hombres lobo! —gruñe furioso Derek— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

Stiles podría decirle el número exacto, porque ya lo ha calculado en el viaje en el carro tirado por Abraxas, pero sabe que la pregunta de su compañero es retórica.

—Si hubiesen sido humanos estarían muertos —insiste el mayor y Stiles aprieta sus labios. No quiere decirle que él cree que aun siendo hombres lobo Ethan hubiese muerto si es que su hermano Aiden no hubiese ocupado su propio cuerpo para desviar la trayectoria de la segunda bludger que iba hacia su gemelo mientras este caía de su escoba.

—… fueron accidentes —y hay sarcasmo en el falso acento francés de Stiles, porque está imitando a la profesora de Defensa que tuvo que responder a sus _“dudas”_ tras el partido—. Por supuesto. Accidentes extremadamente bien diseñados para parecer accidentes. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el entrenador del equipo francés, ah? Ese ayudante, por Merlín… que inútil más grande.

Él también se encuentra furioso, porque la idea de que en un mes esos heridos puedan ser Isaac o Scott hace que quiera vomitar. Derek se para a su lado y le atrae a un abrazo apretado, probablemente sintiendo en su aroma o sus latidos lo que le ha dolido imaginar que fuese a Scott al que sacaran del campo inconsciente o gritando de dolor, como había ocurrido con Aiden y Brett.

Stiles corresponde el abrazo y se hunde en el aroma de su lobo cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana llaman su atención, mirando por encima del hombro de Derek y viendo un halcón mirándole con sus rapaces ojos.

—Derek, hay un…

—Ya lo vi —le interrumpe el hombre lobo soltándole y caminando hacia la ventana para abrir el paso al animal—. Es el halcón de Peter —dice y Stiles eleva las cejas, porque jamás hubiese imaginado que Peter fuera capaz de mantener una mascota con vida.

Quiere bromear sobre eso, pero Derek está revisando el mensaje que traía el halcón enrollado en la pata y su ceño se está frunciendo imposiblemente. Cuando los ojos del licántropo le buscan Stiles ya sabe lo que va a decirle.

—Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bye-bye France! Nos diste momentos calientes, pero tenemos que volver a la lluviosa Escocia uxu  
> Primero que todo quiero decirles que aunque he dicho que amo un montón los comentarios ¡no pueden darme unos tan adorables como los del cap anterior! *gimotea* Soy débil y ahora quiero lanzarles todos los capítulos que llevo y no puedo y sufro ¡muchísimas gracias! <3 por ustedes es que el fic continúa! espero que sigan disfrutándolo.  
> Del capítulo de hoy... omito comentarios para no hacer spoilers pero ¡amo a Isaac y Liam! son tan lindos, me encanta cuando salen juntos, como que mi medidor de cuteness quiere explotar ahahaha  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! <3 pronto acción! (no +18, lamentablemente)  
> PD: he pensado eventualmente escribir algún +18 ligero entre Kira y Malia. Ya tuvimos uno sexy de Sterek y las chicas llevan juntas desde el comienzo del fic y apenas les hemos visto más que un beso ahahaha ¿a alguien le molestaría leerlo? ¿alguien quiere que lo escriba? si hay muchos no, puedo dejarlo de lado (o quizás publicarlo aparte para los que si), aunque a mi me gustaría incluirlo, porque por algo el fic tiene el anuncio de F/F (aunque nunca he escrito un p0rn de chicas y me da vergüenza ahaha), pero dejo la pregunta <3


	29. El Segundo Ataque

Tener que pasar todo un día pendiente de Jackson es el peor castigo que alguien le haya podido dar. Si Merlín, la providencia o quien fuese quería castigarle por todos los pecados de su vida, por favor que se cobrasen con lo que había tenido que sufrir ese sábado. El único motivo por el que Liam no mandó todo a la mierda y se fue a la biblioteca a terminar su trabajo de Historia de la Magia es porque había sido Scott quien se lo había pedido y había lucido realmente preocupado por el tema.

Así que al llegar las cinco y cincuenta, casi siendo la hora del entrenamiento extra con su _Único_ Capitán (porque no reconocerá a Jackson como eso), pregunta a un compañero de Jackson si este sigue en su cuarto, donde se había recluido luego de unas horas de tener a Liam tras sus pasos. Recibe una corroboración de mala manera del estudiante mayor, pero no le importa mientras sale satisfecho de la sala común. Al menos ha cumplido su trabajo.

Se sorprende al encontrarse con Isaac un par de pasillos alejado, tocándole el hombro aunque sospecha que por su condición de hombre lobo él ya le ha sentido.

—Hey, Liam ¿todo bien? ¿Vas a jugar? —pregunta innecesariamente, ya que es obvio al Liam llevar su escoba en el hombro y su bate colgando del cinturón.

—Sip. El idiota ha estado extrañamente inquieto hoy, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía deshacerse de mí se encerró en su cuarto —le explica al tejón cambiándose de hombro la escoba—. Estaba allí ahora que me fui, así que no creo que moleste, pero…

—Voy a quedarme por aquí de todas maneras —se le adelanta el prefecto y Liam le sonríe—. Recuerda que el toque de queda es a las ocho.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, amigo —le dice dándole una palmadita antes de correr, porque no quiere hacer esperar a Scott en el frío campo siendo casi diciembre.

Le parece algo extraño como ya ha dado por segura la condición de Lahey y Scott en el último mes, luego de toda la observación. No es que ninguno le hubiese confirmado nada, pero cree que lo saben. Saben que él lo sabe y de algún modo confían en que guardará sus secretos.

Aún se siente culpable por haber acorralado el día anterior a Isaac, obligándole a contar esas cosas que nadie debería forzarle a decir. No sabe cómo reparar lo que ha hecho, así que va al menos a poner todo de su parte para serles de la mayor utilidad posible a los lobos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Si sus mejillas se sonrojan es porque el aire helado de Escocia golpea sus mejillas mientras corre hacia el Campo de Quidditch y no tiene que ver con las cosas que el otro chico le había dicho sobre su Capitán. Nada en absoluto.

 

* * *

Fue poco antes de la hora de almuerzo que Allison encontró a Lydia. La chica venía bajando de la Torre de Ravenclaw y tenía el rostro de alguien que no ha podido dormir bien. Cuando vio a la leona tuvo el impulso de escapar por algún motivo, algo que le confesó rato después, ambas sentadas en una banca del Patio Interior del castillo.

La pelirroja le contó todo lo que recordaba el día anterior, el miedo a ser dejada atrás y luego cuando ella y Thomas pensaron que Summers estaba muerta. Había sido una pesadilla para la Ravenclaw, sin lugar a dudas, y Allison le deja apoyarse en su hombro, acariciando su cabello consoladoramente.

—Lo peor es que no sé si fue para mejor o para peor haber escogido la Torre de Astronomía para darme el lote con Al. Quiero decir, normalmente odio ir a ese lugar porque siempre hay _parejitas_ —se queja Lydia en su hombro y Allison sonríe rodando los ojos, porque es típico de su amiga hablar con desagrado de otras parejas cuando ella había sido la pareja más famosa de la historia de Hogwarts con Jackson—. Si hubiese elegido otro lugar no habría tenido que ver esa escena… pero por otro lado, si no hubiésemos estado allí probablemente Summers hubiese muerto, o al menos eso nos dijo la mamá de Scott —los labios apretados de Lydia remueven algo en Allison, que le abraza un poco, consoladora.

—Ya pasó, Lyds. Y Summers se pondrá bien. No tienes que preocuparte más por eso.

Luego de almorzar en el Gran Comedor ambas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que tendrían para la semana siguiente. El ánimo de la Ravenclaw fue subiendo con el paso de las horas y a las siete, cuando quedaba menos de una hora para la cena y el nuevo toque de queda, ya parecía la Lydia de siempre.

Cargando libros y sus bolsos con los deberes hechos, ambas deciden ir a dejar todo a sus Salas Comunes antes de bajar a comer. Están charlando sobre el último artículo de moda de Corazón de Bruja cuando Lydia gira en un pasillo con una seguridad impropia para alguien que está equivocándose de camino.

—Hey, Lyds, ese no es el camino a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué? Claro que si —rueda los ojos la pelirroja mientras se detiene frente a una puerta, pasando los libros a su mano izquierda para tomar el pomo con la que ahora está libre—. Solo debo abrir esta puerta y…

—Lydia, ese es el armario de las escobas —le dice risueña Allison, recordando a los niños que hace unas semanas pilló allí, sin embargo cuando el rostro de su amiga palidece mirando a las escobas viejas ella se preocupa—. Lydia ¿estás bien?

El sonido de los libros de Lydia cayendo al suelo es todo lo que oye antes de que el grito más desolador que ha escuchado en la vida le atraviese los tímpanos.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Stiles aparece quince segundos después de él en el fuego de la chimenea de Deaton, Derek por fin siente que puede respirar. Nadie le informó que tener un compañero sería esa sensación angustiante de tener que protegerle de todo, en que un simple viaje Vía Fluu desde la Terminal Internacional de Trasladores se volvería una tortura por no saber si enviar a su chico abriendo el camino, quedando indefenso a lo que hubiese al otro lado, o dejarle atrás y enfrentarse al miedo de que nunca apareciese.

Deaton parece mirarle con condescendencia y Derek no la quiere. Quiere a Stiles entre sus brazos, pero están de regreso en el colegio y eso ya no es una opción. Dándole un último vistazo de pies a cabeza al león, acaba por mirar al director asintiendo.

—Gracias por volver tan pronto, Derek, pero no era necesario. Supongo que tu tío te avisó.

—El ataque a una alumna por una criatura no identificada hace que la presencia de cualquier protector sea necesaria —le contradice Derek, y el druida asiente mansamente.

—¿Summers está bien? —pregunta de repente Stiles y Deaton eleva las cejas antes de asentir otra vez.

—Su compañera de casa está bien, señor Stilinski. Pasó el día bajo la vigilancia de la señora McCall pero ya está de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor perfectamente.

Una vez que eso está aclarado Derek supo que el director esperaba que su compañero se retirase para charlar del tema en privado, pero él no puede encontrar la voz para decirle a Stiles que se marche. Su lobo considera un peligro que Stiles camine solo por el castillo en esas circunstancias y Derek tiene que coincidir con sus instintos. Dejará al muchacho en el Gran Comedor y luego ya podrá regresar con Deaton, pero no va a dejarle marchar solo aunque sean unos pocos pasillos, no con una criatura peligrosa suelta.

Va a decirle esto al Director cuando de pronto un esbelto zorro de bruma plateada irrumpe en el Despacho, sorprendiendo a los tres. Hay urgencia en el _Patronus_ cuando abre la hocico entregando el mensaje con la voz de la profesora Noshiko « _Señor Director, ha habido un nuevo ataque. Mi esposo vio chispas rojas en el Campo de Quidditch y hemos encontrado a los jóvenes McCall y Dunbar lastimados. Nos dirigimos a la enfermería_ ». El gemido y el poderoso aroma a dolor de Stiles golpean a Derek como un mazo. Antes de poder detenerse está envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de su compañero, el que está cubriendo su boca con una mano.

Maldita sea, tenía que ser Scott. ¡Debían detener a quien estuviese haciendo eso _ya_!

 

* * *

 

Cuando Scott reacciona a medias no puede evitar soltar un poderoso aullido que puede sentir rebotar en el espacio donde está. Su pecho se contrae por el dolor que cada respiración le cuesta, sin embargo sigue respirando, porque… no es una opción dejar de hacerlo.

—Estás bien, Scott, estás bien —le dice una voz familiar y cálida y Scott frota su cabeza contra la mano que le está acariciando y que no había notado—. Tranquilo, Scott. Solo déjame seguir cosiéndote, por favor.

—Ma… má…

Es cuando lo dice que se da cuenta. Sí, es su madre. Esa sensación cálida y el querer recostarse a sus pies y dejarse acariciar. Su madre.

El dolor se hace menos profundo y la bruma de su inconsciencia se libera también. No, miente. El dolor se hace punzante pero más concentrado ahora que no es una simple masa doliente. Ahora puede enfocar el dolor en las zonas heridas y notar que no es que esté muriendo, sino que las heridas son tan profundas que le tomará un poco más de tiempo curarse del acostumbrado. Puede abrir los ojos y nota por fin que está en la enfermería del Colegio y que están ocultos tras pesadas cortinas. Su madre cose afanosa las heridas de su pecho y Scott puede ver que hay rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, preguntándose cuantas veces va a tener la mujer que darle la vida antes de sentirse satisfecha.

Puede ver una gota húmeda que no sabe si es de sudor o una lágrima perdida, pero levanta apenas su brazo para tratar de quitársela del rostro. La enfermera parece sorprendida, pero detiene su labor un segundo para besarle la palma de la mano y mirarle con ese infinito amor que solo una madre puede sentir.

—Preocúpate por ti mismo antes de preocuparte por mí —le regaña en tono duro ella conociéndole demasiado bien, volviendo a su trabajo.

Scott se lo permite, mirando hacia el techo absurdamente blanco cuando parte de sus recuerdos le golpean. Esa blancura, tan parecida a la palidez de Liam mientras cuelga de la gradería, la criatura atacándole sin permitirle acercarse. Los dedos que se sueltan del borde.

—Mamá… mamá —llama a media voz, porque el dolor físico y el miedo no le permiten elevar la voz—… mamá… ¿qué pasó con… Liam? —pregunta casi sin querer saber la respuesta.

Melissa deja de moverse en ese mismo instante. Scott puede ver la aguja curva temblar en su mano y recuerda que ella prefiere usar ese método que la sutura mágica, porque es mucho más precisa con la aguja que con la varita en esas cosas. No quiere pensar en la idea de Liam cayendo quince metros directo al suelo justo frente a él. No quiere.

—Está bien, hijo. Un poco malherido, pero bien —dice de pronto ella y Scott la mira sorprendido porque no puede creerlo. Su madre sonríe y continua la sutura, él demasiado confundido como para preguntar nada hasta que ella acaba con eso.

Sabe que su carne curará por sí misma en un tiempo moderadamente corto, así que comprende que su madre no quiera que nadie vea el nivel de sus heridas. Sería incomprensible que apareciese luego sin cicatriz alguna ante eso, dejando su condición a la vista.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —pregunta ella y sonríe ante el asentimiento de Scott—. Hay gente que necesita hablar contigo y otros que solo mueren por verte. ¿Quieres que les deje pasar de a uno o…?

—Estoy bien, puedes quitar las cortinas —ahora que tiene el cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas impolutas ya no hay peligro—. Mientras antes hable, antes podré dormir.

Quiere saber cómo está Liam específicamente, pero sospecha que su madre no le va a decir nada. Quizás alguna de sus visitas podría darle una imagen más clara. Deaton seguro que se rendía ante él, el Director siempre ha sido débil a su tozudez.

Cuando sus cortinas son abiertas puede ver que justo al lado izquierdo hay otra cama con sus cortinas echadas. La mirada de su madre le dice que esa es la cama de Liam y Scott debe concentrarse en el dolor para no cometer una tontería como levantarse e ir a mirar para corroborar con sus propios ojos que el Slytherin está vivo. Malherido pero bien, había dicho su mamá. Esperaba que fuese verdad.

Puede escuchar a su madre ir hacia la puerta, y aprovecha para mirar el resto de la enfermería como puede en su posición semi erguida, sorprendiéndose de ver a Lydia dormida en la camilla más alejada, con su pálida madre sentada a su lado, dándole de vez en cuando miradas a él. Scott trata de sonreírle, pero la profesora Martin ya está mirando a su hija una vez más, tomando su mano. Scott se pregunta desde que hora estaba la Ravenclaw, ya que había parecido bien a la hora del almuerzo sentada junto a Allison en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos en el momento en que ve como un angustiado Stiles llega corriendo a su lado, a pesar de los reproches de la enfermera. Scott se sorprende al ver a su amigo allí ya que lo hacía en Francia hasta el día siguiente, aunque… ahora que lo piensa no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente.

—¿Ya es domingo? —pregunta algo adolorido a su mejor amigo, el cual suelta una risa que oculta mal su angustia, en el mismo momento que Derek y el Director Deaton aparecen en su campo visual también.

—No, idiota, apenas son las diez del sábado. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuviste en el más allá? ¿Me trajiste algún regalo? —bromea Stiles, cogiendo su mano con una necesidad que Scott no necesita oler. Los ojos enrojecidos se lo dicen todo.

—Pues, no sé en verdad. Todo estaba muy oscuro… eres tú el que se supone que tiene que haber traído regalos, y si no lo has hecho vamos a patear tu culo de regreso a Francia a por ellos —bromea de vuelta Scott apretando como puede la mano de su mejor amigo, quien se ríe.

—Si puedes bromear así significa que estás bien —dice con seriedad Derek, pero hay alivio en sus ojos.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, Scott. Pero vuestro atacante sigue libre y… —hay disculpa en el tono de Deaton, pero Scott niega con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, Director. Les diré lo que recuerdo pero… no es demasiado —confiesa.

Con Stiles sentado a un borde de su cama y cogiendo su mano, aunque Scott puede notar su preocupación en el momento que ve a Lydia en la otra cama, él les cuenta todo lo que ha visto.

Habían quedado con Liam de entrenar en el Campo de Quidditch de seis a siete y media, para tener tiempo suficiente de ducharse y llegar a cenar sin romper el nuevo toque de queda. Habían estado practicando con la Quaffle y una bludger sin importarles que el anochecer les alcanzase. Era uno de los primeros días sin lluvia en un montón de tiempo así que ambos creían que debían aprovechar el tiempo. Debía haber sido cerca de las siete que Liam había golpeado la bludger con demasiada fuerza y esta había ido directo hacia una de las graderías altas. Habían esperado que regresase, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y la bludger no volvió, Liam había ido a por ella.

Para ese momento ya estaba oscuro, así que cuando Liam se bajó de su escoba en la Gradería Scott no podía verlo entre las sombras.

—… no al comienzo, al menos —Scott hace la acotación en tono más bajo, provocando que los tres hombres asintiesen. Ahí es cuando había usado sus ojos de lobo—. Entonces me di cuenta que había alguien más cerca de donde Liam buscaba la bludger. Algo más —rectifica—, porque tenía una larga cola.

—¿Una cola? Summers tenía razón —murmura Deaton como solo para él, pero Scott puede escucharle. Una vez que el Director le hace un gesto de que continúe, él sigue.

En ese instante se había echado a volar hacia Liam y en el último instante le gritó que tuviese cuidado, porque no quería alertar antes a la criatura. Sin embargo mientras él saltaba de su escoba para caer en las graderías con su varita en la mano, el ser empujó al Slytherin que, confundido por el grito de Scott y la aparición de la criatura, cayó por el borde de la gradería quedando colgando de las manos.

Scott se había aterrado y enfurecido entonces, corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, alcanzando a verle desde arriba, con el rostro pálido y la oscuridad de la caída por detrás, pero antes de poder ayudarle a subir la criatura le había atacado, tirando su varita.

—Solo recuerdo haber peleado con el ser. Era extraño y su piel parecía como la de un reptil —niega con la cabeza Scott encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que quería era liberarme de él y poder ayudar a Liam el que me gritaba que le ayudase. Recuerdo el dolor de sus garras en el pecho y caer al suelo de la gradería —confiesa con la mirada perdida, recordando todo como si fuese un sueño, o una película muggle. Algo que le pasó a alguien más—. Cuando caí sentí una varita rozar los dedos. La tomé y con la sola idea de traer ayuda lancé chispas rojas, pero entonces creo mi cuerpo se paralizó porque cuando la varita se me escapó de los dedos no pude volver a cogerla.

El Gryffindor mira alrededor como esperando que alguien corroborase que sus recuerdos son correctos. Como ninguno dice nada, Stiles solo apretando su mano, Scott decide continuar.

—Eso es todo. Podía sentir la sangre y los huesos de mi pecho como deshaciéndose en el suelo. Podía oír a Liam, sus dedos soltándose del borde. La criatura se marchó dejándonos allí por alguna razón. Recuerdo aullar de frustración y entonces… entonces ya no recuerdo más —hay otra cosa. Recuerda el dolor de todos sus músculos, sus huesos arder pero no detenerse por eso. Recuerda la carne blanda y el sabor a la sangre dulce en la boca... sin embargo eso debe ser parte de las alucinaciones de su casi muerte, así que no dice nada de eso.

Derek le mira fijamente y Scott teme que sepa que se ha quedado esa información inútil, pero el profesor no dice nada. Deaton asiente, masajeándose la frente.

—Tu declaración coincide con la de Liam, Scott, así que creo que tu memoria está bien. El pedazo que no recuerdas es… bueno, era el lobo asegurando su supervivencia —dice el hombre y Scott puede sentir que no está del todo de acuerdo con sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Qué fue lo que el lobo hizo?... ¿qué fue lo hice? —corrige sus palabras y de pronto es consciente que su madre ha estado todo el tiempo a unos metros mirándole con aprensión.

Es en ese momento que el sonido fuerte de unas cortinas corriéndose le hace reaccionar, girando el rostro y viendo como Liam con el ceño fruncido y un brazo completamente vendado le observan recelosos. El alivio de Scott por verle bien disminuido un poco por la mezcla de olores que el muchacho emite, la mayoría de resentimiento. Hacia él.

—Me mordiste, McCall. Eso fue lo que hiciste.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lily contiene la respiración*  
> Ya, bueno, ya. No sé que deciros... todo es un enorme spoiler (??) así que mejor me callo ¿no?  
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! <3 les juro que me contengo, que sino les subiría tres caps diarios (??) ahahaha  
> Debo decir que lo que más amé del cap es la escena de Scott con su mamá uxu amo a los papis y mamis de este fic ahahah (excepto al de Isaac, obvioooo, y a Victoria ahaha). Junto con las amistades son lo mejor. Las relaciones de pareja siento que dejan que desear, pero a ver podemos desarrollarlas. Pobre Liam, aish. Bueno... eso! ahaha  
> ¡Espero que les siga gustando! ¡gracias por leer!


	30. Planes de Contigencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo ¡30 capítulos y más de 100 mil palabras! nunca me imaginé que esto iba a pasar cuando comencé el fic y todo es por aquellos que han estado fielmente comentándome cada cap que pasa <3 ¡muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y motivarme a seguir publicando! no sé aún cuanto le quede a este fic, pero considerado que aún es noviembre para los chicos, aish, creo que bastante. Ojalá no nos aburramos en el camino ahaha.  
> Ahora si, el capítulo :)

Isaac se entera por boca de Erica que alguien vio a los profesores Yukimura llevar a Scott y a Liam a la enfermería y todos sus malos presentimientos se hacen realidad. No se dirige a la enfermería como su compañera prefecta le incita, sino que corre por los pasillos que ha estado vigilando directo hasta el muro que sabe oculta la entrada a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sus dientes chirrían mientras espera, y menos de cinco minutos después una serpiente poco precavida sale sin verle, dándole el paso sin saberlo.

Puede ver las miradas sorprendidas y horrorizadas de los Slytherin que se va cruzando en el camino porque probablemente ninguno ha visto jamás a un Hufflepuff en ese lugar, y menos aún a uno que lleva la placa de prefecto en la túnica. Pero a Isaac no le importa. Su lobo está furioso por la idea de su compañero de manada y el pequeño Liam siendo heridos, así que cuando ve a un compañero de Jackson le coge por la corbata y le mira amenazante, pudiendo ver los ojos muy abiertos del tipo.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio de sexto? —es lo que le gruñe al chico, consiguiendo de inmediato que le apunte la dirección a la que debe ir.

Los murmullos escandalizados se están multiplicando e Isaac cree que puede ver a la prefecta de séptimo tratando de abrirse paso para alcanzarle, pero el tejón ya está bajando las escaleras para buscar el cuarto adecuado.

Cuando por fin ve la placa con el número seis en ella, ni siquiera toca. Solo abre la puerta de golpe y se apersona en la habitación, buscando con la mirada en las distintas camas, viendo a dos chicos espantados antes de toparse con la visión de Jackson acostado sobre la cama más alejada, con un libro sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Isaac traga saliva, pero luego enfoca la mirada en las otras dos serpientes, los que parecen escandalizarse más al ser observados así por aquel que estaba irrumpiendo en su cuarto.

—¿Desde cuándo que están aquí? —les pregunta con rudeza y cuando comienzan a tratar de pasarse de listos hace que su mirada brille amenazadora. Ya no le importa que su secreto esté oculto. Tiene cosas más importantes en la mente.

—Solo quince minutos —responde el que estaba más acojonado, casi temblando. Cuando ve que Isaac apunta hacia Jackson con la cabeza, niega—. No sé. Cuando llegamos ya estaba dormido.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Lahey? —la voz de la prefecta de séptimo, que por fin le alcanzó, es tan chillona que Jackson despierta y se sienta sobresaltado en la cama, pareciendo perdido. Afiebrado.

Isaac ni siquiera le responde a la chica, caminando hacia la cama donde Jackson aún trata de enfocarse. No puede evitar notar el fuerte aroma de emana. No, no podría haber pasado su vigilancia. Le habría notado. Ver la gran cantidad de papel manchado de negro a un lado de la cama le hace replantearse sus temores. No puede ser Jackson ¿cierto?

—¿Isaac? —pregunta el Slytherin, parpadeando ya más despierto y pronto frunciendo el ceño. El prefecto no quiere pensar en lo adorable que se ve recién despertando, confundido— ¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación?

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber —se queja la prefecta—. Entró como un huracán en la Sala Común, intimidó a MacGiver y…

—Cállate de una puta vez, Olivia —le silencia Jackson, que está mirándole a él fijamente.

Hay algo blando en la expresión del Slytherin e Isaac no entiende porque es hasta que siente como las lágrimas caen por su rostro. La prefecta sigue quejándose, pero Jackson la expulsa del cuarto con una sola mirada. El Hufflepuff no sabe qué le pasa, trata de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero estas siguen cayendo. Está mirando la camisa húmeda de Jackson por el sudor y su frente enrojecida. No, no puede ser él.

—¿Qué pasa, Isaac? —pregunta Jackson en un tono tan suave que él tiene que preguntarse si es realmente Jackson, porque no imaginaba que pudiese hablar así.

—… la cosa… la cosa que atacó a Summers ayer… —trata de decir y odia que su voz suene temblorosa y débil, las lágrimas aun cayendo—… atacó a Scott y a Liam… están en la enfermería… y yo… yo…

 _«Yo pensaba que habías sido tú. Una parte de mí sigue creyendo que fuiste tú»_ eso no se lo dice, porque de pronto Jackson está de pie a su lado con urgencia en su mirada. Isaac quiere apoyar su frente en su hombro y ser consolado, pero sabe lo ridículo que es querer hacer eso cuando sigue sospechando de Jackson.

—Vamos a la enfermería, Isaac. Ahora somos manada —le dice con seguridad cuando le ve dudar, mientras aprieta el brazo del tejón quien solo puede asentir, limpiando su rostro y dejándose llevar, intentando no ver las miradas acusadoras de los Slytherin que le observan mientras pasan, que se fijan en sus ojos enrojecidos y su mirada dolida, pero también que notan que el agarre de Jackson en su brazo no es iracundo, sino que protector.

La esperanza brilla en su pecho e Isaac no se siente capaz de ahogarla con sus dudas.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces… ¿hay una gran probabilidad de que Jackson sea esta cosa? —pregunta Derek en un tono casi dolido y Peter siente un poco de pena por él.

—Kanima —asiente apuntando al libro de criaturas oscuras que encontró en la Sección Prohibida—. Existe la leyenda que a veces la mordida no transforma a la persona necesariamente en lobo, sino que en la criatura que es internamente… y el señor Whittemore es un Slytherin bastante modelo, debo aceptar.

—¿Por qué yo no había visto este libro? Se supone que tuve acceso a todos los libros de bestiario de la Sección Prohibida —se queja Stiles, mirando con algo de rencor el tomo. Peter se aguanta las ganas de reírse de él, solo elevando las cejas.

—No lo habías visto porque este es de la Sección _Más_ Prohibida. Para eso necesitas otro permiso especial —le dice con algo de burla, siendo asesinado por la mirada del chico.

—Bueno, si sabemos que es él, matémoslo. Hagámoslo. Nadie va a extrañarlo, ¿verdad? No podemos permitir que mate a nadie.

—Malia.

El tono acusador de Kira es suficiente para hacer que la joven coyote mire como con disculpa a su novia, y Peter debe controlar su sonrisa. Intenta no mirar hacia la muchacha, porque aún no ha llegado a un acuerdo con lo que ha descubierto y no confía lo suficiente en su control para aparentar indiferencia cuando empieza a notar los rasgos semejantes entre los dos.

—Nadie va a matar a Jackson —dice Isaac y hay algo roto en su voz. Su aroma habla de dolor casi físico al pensar en el Slytherin y él ya había sentido eso hace unos días, pero ahora es peor—. No al menos hasta que sepamos si realmente es este…

—Kanima —contribuye Kira, apoyándose en el hombro de Malia. A su lado Cora parece enfadada pero en silencio, mirando el libro desde lejos como con asco.

—Incluso entonces no habría que matarlo —escuchan que dice la voz de Allison desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde está sentada a un lado de una pálida Lydia que les mira con los ojos horrorizados. Oh, cierto. El chico Kanima era su ex novio.

—Por mí pueden matarlo, no me importa —aporta la voz de Liam Dunbar desde la cama del lado de la Scott, la que está oculta por las cortinas—. A alguien se le olvidó echar los hechizos aislantes así que he escuchado todo lo que han dicho, y además ya estoy mordido así que deberían unirme a su club de planes homicidas.

—Mi culpa —se lamenta Peter acercándose y asomando la cabeza por entre las cortinas, elevando las cejas hacia su alumno—. Te hemos dicho ya, Liam, que fuiste mordido por Scott así que no vas a transformarte. Solo un lobo nacido o uno mordido por un alfa pueden convertir. Él no es ni uno ni lo otro, así que no te preocupes. Ahora duerme.

—¡No me dejen fuera de…! —pero los hechizos aislantes del Jefe de Slytherin finalmente bloquean la voz del adolescente.

Esa reunión sorpresa se ha organizado casi por accidente en la enfermería en el momento que la enfermera ha tenido que dejar el lugar por un rato. Peter había encontrado una criatura que encajaba con los datos que Scott había dado, aunque era extremadamente rara. Posee veneno paralizante en las garras, una apariencia reptiliana con escamas en todo el cuerpo y una larga cola. Es un cambiaformas como los hombres lobos, pero es distinto. No es por naturaleza un ser social, sino que es…

—Un esclavo. Este libro dice que el Kanima no tiene realmente voluntad —indica de pronto Stiles, aún enfrascado en el texto desde que Peter lo dejó sobre la cama de Scott para que todos pudiesen verlo—. Dice que es un arma de venganza para otra persona.

—Eso significa que tenemos dos enemigos —indica con seriedad Cora, y Peter debe estar de acuerdo con ella.

Todos guardan silencio por un momento y el lobo mayor no se sorprende de que sea Isaac quien lo rompa.

—Eso quiere decir que no es Jackson el que quiere atacar a estas personas, sino que lo hace porque otro se lo ordena ¿cierto? —y hay esperanza en su tono, antes de agregar—. Si es que acaba siendo que él es el Kanima, claro.

—No hay demasiada diferencia. De igual manera hay que mantener un ojo sobre él —indica Scott, el que está en perfecto estado, mucho mejor que ayer, por supuesto. Peter está orgulloso del beta y sabe que no cometió un error al morderle.

Cuando escuchó que, aún paralizado, se arrastró hasta el borde de las graderías y sujetó con los colmillos a Liam hasta que los Yukimura llegaron, se horrorizó lo mismo que se emocionó. El brazo de Dunbar se había desencajado de su hombro y casi había perdido la conexión de los nervios de la mano porque los colmillos del lobo se hundieron segundo a segundo que pasaban enterrados en su carne. Pero al final los dos habían sobrevivido. Noshiko le contó esa mañana que en el momento que intentó que Scott soltase al Slytherin ambos estaban inconscientes, pero aun así el lobo se negó a dejar ir al muchacho hasta que ella con ayuda de su Kitsune le calmó lo suficiente para que comprendiera que ahora los dos estaban a salvo.

¿Cuánta fuerza de voluntad tenía el lobo de Scott? Peter siente la insana necesidad de ponerle al límite y ver más, pero ese no es el momento. Hay cosas más urgentes que saciar su curiosidad.

—Si todos están aquí ¿quién está vigilando a Jackson ahora, idiotas? —la voz de Liam les alcanza y todos miran a Peter que eleva las cejas sorprendido antes de entender. Condenado niño. Había tenido su varita todo el tiempo, no es que hubiese olvidado sus enrevesados hechizos de privacidad en primer lugar, es que el chico de _cuarto año_ los ha podido quitar. No puede evitar sentir algo de orgullo de maestro por esto, ya que ese es una de sus serpientes.

—Danny lo está haciendo —acepta Stiles luego de un momento. Está sentado en la cama junto con Scott, el que le hizo espacio apenas le vio entrar a la enfermería—. Le dije que Jackson puede estar sufriendo una SMVE, un síndrome mágico de violencia espontánea, así que si veía algo raro le echase un _Petrificus Totalus_ —se encoge de hombros y Peter sonríe por su ingenio. Debe insistir a uno de sus pensamientos habituales: le encanta el compañero que la magia ha escogido para Derek—. Me cobré el favor de llevarle el regalo a Ethan demasiado rápido.

Scott de inmediato se acomoda en la cama, mirando a su mejor amigo mientras sonríe un poco y el profesor de Astronomía sabe que va a intentar aligerar el ambiente, cambiar el tema, hacer que sonrían. Es muy de McCall eso, Stiles es el del sarcasmo depresivo.

—Por cierto ¿cómo estuvo el partido? Cuéntanos, Stiles.

—Sí, Stiles, cuéntanos como les fue en _Francia_ —dice Cora y hay un retintín en voz y en su sonrisa burlona que hace que Peter se muerda una carcajada. ¡Esa es su sobrina!

Las mejillas de Stiles se encienden, pero fuera de enviarle una mirada fulminante a la loba, pasa de ella y se enfoca en Scott que le observa expectante.

—Amigo, creo que tenemos cosas más graves de las que ocuparnos —se queja, pero Scott insiste—. Beauxbatons ganó ¿vale? Ahora por favor hablemos de quien podría ser este “ _maestro_ ”. ¿Han visto a Jackson con alguien seguido últimamente?

—¿Beauxbatons ganó en serio? —pregunta con sorpresa Kira, haciendo que Stiles bufe y frunza el ceño, por no poder cambiar el tema a algo menos peligroso para él. Peter está pensando en irse si comienzan a hablar de Quidditch, porque ese deporte no le interesa nada, pero hay algo grave en la expresión de Derek que no tiene que ver con el tema de la Kanima (ni tampoco con las insinuaciones de Cora) y eso hace que se quede en su lugar— ¿Aún con las trampas de Durmstrang?

—Pues créeme que no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hacer trampas —masculla Stiles, cerrando el libro de la Sección Prohibida, como queriendo terminar el tema con ese gesto. Pero sus palabras traen más dudas, incluidas las de Liam que ha abierto sus cortinas por sí mismo con su brazo sano, y al final es Derek quien habla.

—Hubo dos jugadores de Durmstrang gravemente heridos —indica su sobrino con seriedad. Todos guardan silencio y él continúa—. Al comienzo el partido fue normal, no había nada que llamase demasiado la atención, las bludgers volaban de forma corriente, la Quaffle pasaba de mano en mano. Pero…

Derek parece mirar a Stiles que está apretando los labios con fuerza. Hay una conversación silenciosa entre ambos y al final es el chico el que asiente, cerrando sus ojos para rememorar. Casi es extraño lo fácil que se entienden.

—Fue la primera vez que apareció la Snitch, a la media hora de juego. La buscadora, una chica de piel morena y menuda, se lanzó en su dirección como cualquiera esperaría. La pelirroja buscadora de Durmstrang también empezó a volar, pero… la buscadora francesa empezó a hacer algo extraño.

—En vez de recorrer el campo por el lado para no entorpecer a los cazadores como es lo normal, empezó a volar entre los jugadores con maniobras casi desquiciadas —explica Derek cruzando sus brazos—. Se lanzaba directamente a los jugadores pero en el último momento no les tocaba. Los de Durmstrang de pronto estaban distraídos y algo acojonados, diría yo…

—Ahí es cuando uno de los cazadores franceses se aprovecha, y coordinado con la buscadora,  pasa de los cazadores de Durmstrang y anota. No una, ni dos… un montón de veces. El ataque de los _Huérfanos_ , decía el comentarista, aunque sonaba de mal gusto llamarles así. ¿Y la Snitch? Siempre al frente de la buscadora, casi haciendo lo que ella quería. Al comienzo pensé que tenía la pelota hechizada —murmura Stiles, llevándose una mano a la boca—, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo era la buscadora manteniendo la distancia. No quería atrapar la Snitch. Solo quería distraer a los rivales y de paso cansar a la otra buscadora. No quería terminar el partido, aunque hubiese podido hacerlo con facilidad.

—Fue cuando los de Durmstrang empezaron a notar eso que una bludger tiró de la escoba a Brett Talbot —dice Derek y de pronto todo el mundo está mirando a Liam que parece sorprendido. Peter ha escuchado de la pelea de su alumno con el de Durmstrang, así que sabe que se conocen al menos—. La bludger iba con demasiada fuerza y con un ángulo extraño…

—La había golpeado un tipo que el comentarista llamaba _“El Mudo”_ —Stiles pone una mueca mientras mira al público que tenían capturado, haciendo un gesto hacia sus labios—. Y no tenía boca. ¡No tenía! No sé qué clase de criatura era, pero era rarísimo.

—¿Y cómo comía? —pregunta de pronto Malia, haciendo que Stiles ría.

—No sé, Malia. Prometo que en el próximo partido le pregunto —le promete con algo de sarcasmo Stiles, pero sigue hablando—. Como sea, la bludger golpeó en la cabeza a Talbot y lo hace volar de su escoba. Y en ese momento los guardias vigilantes hacen lo más estúpido del mundo…

—En vez de uno enviar un _Aresto Momentum_ o crear una red, ambos hicieron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo —masculla Derek furioso, nota Peter por las oleadas del aroma que puede sentir emanar de su sobrino, probablemente recordando la impotencia de la situación. Derek definitivamente era un buen profesor, tenía la madera para ello. Aunque aprovechase los viajes escolares para meter mano a uno de sus estudiantes, ja—. Los dos rayos chocaron en el aire y explotaron, causando daño a Brett que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Una exclamación de horror escapa de la boca de Kira mientras se la cubre con la mano, a la vez que Liam en su cama aprieta las sábanas en su puño bueno, cerrando los ojos. Stiles parece demasiado enfadado para hablar, así que Derek continúa, aun exudando furia.

—Además de las quemaduras, se quebró las dos piernas y el brazo derecho y eso solo porque cayó de pie, porque si llegase a caer de cabeza luego del golpe de la bludger —niega con la cabeza. Todo el mundo guarda silencio y entonces el lobo sigue—. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el partido había sido reanudado cuando hay un momento de confusión en el aire. La Quaffle fue lanzada por un cazador de Beauxbatons en dirección a otro, pero Aiden estaba en la trayectoria _sin querer_ , y para evitar una falta por golpear la pelota levanta el brazo en que lleva el bate. Es justo en ese preciso momento que unos metros detrás de él, a mayor altura, la otra golpeadora francesa golpea con una de las bludgers la escoba de Ethan, haciendo que pierda el control de ella y caiga como Brett lo había hecho antes…

—No sé si fue por el instinto o si lo vio de reojo —habla de pronto Stiles mirando sus manos—, pero en ese momento Aiden giró y voló rápido como para ir a sostener a su gemelo, solo para meterse en el camino de la segunda bludger que ahora había enviado el Mudo, la que le golpeó la mandíbula haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento de inmediato.

—Ethan alcanzó a sujetarse de la escoba de su hermano, pero Aiden cayó. Alcanzó a ser sujetado por los guardias vigilantes, pero no reaccionó al _ennervate_ por el dolor, así que se lo tuvieron que llevar —Derek tiene los dientes apretados mientras habla y Peter entiende cual es el problema—. La segunda bludger no era para Aiden, era para Ethan que iba cayendo. Era un golpe para rematarlo. Estaba calculado.

—Los tres eran hombres lobo… no puede ser una coincidencia —masculla Stiles apretando los puños—. Si hubieseis visto como trataron a Derek cuando llegamos… ¡Beauxbatons es…!

Stiles no dice nada más, pero no es necesario. Todos pueden imaginarse lo que quiere decir, probablemente. Peter sabe que el instituto francés tiene una política anti licántropos pero jamás se imaginó que podrían intentar un claro atentado contra alumnos hombres lobo de otras escuelas en medio de un torneo amistoso Interescuelas. El partido en contra del Instituto francés en diciembre se veía más desesperanzador que nunca.

—Durmstrang perdió 360 a 80. Fue un asunto tan lamentable que con Stiles nos fuimos apenas el partido acabó.

—No podía aguantar sentarme con todos esos… solo lamenté tener que dejar a los de Durmstrang atrás —reconoce el Gryffindor y Peter ve la ironía de como hace un mes parecía odiarlos. Eso es lo que hacía un enemigo en común.

En otro momento él o Cora podrían haber bromeado sobre que la razón de marcharse era que no podían esperar a poner las manos sobre el otro por más tiempo, pero la expresión grave del rostro de su sobrino y su compañero detienen la lengua viperina de Peter. No es el momento de poner celoso a Derek y lo entiende. No quiere que le muerda, después de todo.

—Vais a tener que tener cuidado el próximo partido —escuchan la voz de Allison y Peter se gira para ver el brillo furioso en la mirada de la hija de Chris Argent. Ella también tiene el valor del cazador por lo que puede ver—. Quizás necesitéis un par de varitas extras cuidando vuestras espaldas.

—Deberían de plano cancelar el torneo en esas circunstancias —dice Lydia a media voz apretando la mano de Allison, pero niega luego—. Pero como sé que no vais a hacer caso, cuenten con mi varita también. Además, creo haber escuchado que habrá un baile en Beauxbatons después del partido. No voy a perderme eso —y el intento de bromear de la pelirroja constrasta con su piel pálida. Enfermiza, pero valiente, a Peter le sorprendería que sea una Ravenclaw sino es porque sabe muy bien lo brillante que es.

—No es que tenga intención alguna de ir al estúpido baile, pero ninguno de ustedes va a ir a ningún lado sin mí. Y no creo que Malia deje ir a Kira sola a ese lugar desquiciado, así que… —Cora se encoge de hombros.

Derek mira con algo de orgullo a las chicas y él se toma un momento para retroceder y admirar el extraño grupo que ellos forman allí, la extraña manada que se ha reunido alrededor de su sobrino y Scott McCall. Hay aprobación sin embargo en los ojos de Peter, porque todo el mundo sabe que en la unión está la fortaleza. Todos, excepto el Kanima al parecer.

—Bueno, regresando al tema del joven Jackson…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —dice con ferocidad Stiles y tras su espalda Peter escucha a Isaac tragar saliva después de mantenerse callado todo ese tiempo.

Quizás como un simple detalle hacia el tejón debiese investigar mejor todo eso de su Slytherin antes de permitir que Stiles tratase de cortarle la cabeza o quemarle con un Fuego Maldito. Probablemente la biblioteca de la Mansión Hale pueda darle alguna orientación que no ha conseguido en los libros de Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

—Sé que soy irresistible, Danny, pero… ¿qué le está dando a todo el mundo con esto de pegarse a mí? Ayer Dunbar y ahora tú ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —pregunta irritado Jackson en la biblioteca donde su mejor amigo le arrastró a hacer deberes. Como si ahora tuviese ganas de eso.

Ser un hombre lobo por el momento no le ha dado nada más que una asquerosa gripe que le tiene emanando ese líquido negro por la nariz y la boca, junto con una somnolencia permanente. Ayer pensó que todo era por culpa de la poción matalobos que Peter Hale le había hecho beber, pero cuando hoy descubre que sigue con los síntomas considera que quizás no es por eso.

Aún medita sus opciones. ¿Ir con la enfermera servirá de algo? O sea, Scott es un hombre lobo así que es bastante seguro que su madre lo supiese a estas alturas pero… ¿y si no? Jackson no lleva ni tres días siendo hombre lobo aún, no quiere tener que revelar su secreto tan rápido.

Se aguantaría. Y si no podía, iría hacia Derek. Pero esperará que pase primero todo esto de los ataques, porque entiende que eso es más grave que su gripe. No es un imbécil.

—Quiero decirte que te calles y hagas tu trabajo. La profesora Noshiko no te perdonará no llevar su informe solo porque tu Co-Capitán fue atacado anoche —le indica Danny y Jackson debe fruncir los labios.

El día anterior se había perdido la cena por estar esperando fuera de la enfermería noticias junto con Isaac, Allison, Cora y un Stiles recién llegado de Francia. Malia y Kira habían llegado al rato, no habiéndose enterado del asunto hasta ese momento porque estaban en la Sala de los tejones y solo cuando un prefecto regresó de la cena les pudo contar. Incluso se había pasado Theo Raeken justo cuando Stiles, el director Deaton y Derek entraron en la enfermería, pero se había marchado cuando llegó a buscarle Stewart, una compañera de Jackson con la que el Gryffindor estaba saliendo al parecer. Jackson no sabía porque estaba allí, cuando vio marcharse a Raeken volvió a considerar la opción de simplemente marcharse, pero recordar el rostro lloroso de Isaac le mantenía en el lugar. Lo que había dicho al tejón era verdad. Ahora son manada, eso era lo que significaba ser mordido.

 —Solo espero que atrapen pronto al que atacó a McCall y Liam —gruñe Jackson limpiándose la nariz con su pañuelo, el que ya tiene feas manchas negras por el uso de la última hora. Mientras se suena, sus ojos se chocan con los de Matt Daehler que le observa a la distancia. Jackson entorna la mirada viéndole fijamente también hasta que el compañero de Danny vuelve a mirar el trabajo que estaba redactando.

—¿De verdad? —Danny se ve algo sorprendido y Jackson se olvida de Daehler e intenta no ofenderse por la poca fe de su amigo en él.

—Por supuesto. Si acaba muriendo una persona, McCall se va a volver un héroe superviviente y definitivamente perderé mis oportunidades de volverme el Capitán único del equipo. No puedo permitir que eso pase.

La risa de Danny mientras masculla “ _Idiota_ ” a duras penas, ocasiona que el bibliotecario les mande a callar. Jackson prefiere que Danny ría y crea que es un hijo de puta (que puede que sea) antes de reconocer que, incluso antes de ser mordido, ya sentía cierto calor posesivo y sobreprotector con los miembros de su equipo, y que pensaba que si tuviese la oportunidad de encontrar a aquel que se había atrevido a herir a sus compañeros, le retorcería el cuello con sus propias manos, al método muggle. Y no le importaría ensuciar en ello sus perfectas manos de sangre pura.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos, Stiles ¿por qué no le quieres hablar de Francia a Cora? ahahaha  
> Al próximo capítulo ya tenemos enfrentamiento con la Kanima, la resolución de todo esto más cerca. Serán unos capítulos moviditos así que... ¡espero que les guste!  
> Todo es spoiler así que solo me marcho <3 ¡millones de gracias por comentar!


	31. Tres es un Patrón

La idea de Stiles para atrapar al Kanima es tan absurda que a Derek no le sorprende que nadie le tome en serio al comienzo. No es hasta que Scott sujeta los hombros de su mejor amigo mirándole directo a los ojos y le pregunta  _“¿Qué tan seguro estás de esto?”_ y Stiles le responde sin dudar _“Bastante seguro. Un 50%. Es más de lo que cualquier otro tenga”_ que al final todos aceptan que el Gryffindor tiene razón. Hasta Peter indica que cree que deberían hacerlo, lo que causa el efecto contrario y hace a todo el mundo dudar, incluido Stiles, pero… bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Cuando la madre de Scott llega a la enfermería casi la hora del almuerzo, ya todos han comido bocadillos que los profesores pidieron a los elfos del colegio, incluida Lydia que parece haber superado el shock de _“mi ex novio puede ser un Kanima, lo que sea que eso sea”_. Derek aún no entiende porque estaba allí la pelirroja, pero entre tantas cosas no ha tenido tiempo de preguntar.

Melissa comienza a echar a todo el mundo de su enfermería y eso resulta en darle el alta tanto a Lydia como a Scott, cuyo pecho se ve igual que nuevo gracias a la regeneración lupina. Por supuesto que Liam intenta meterse en el ajo, pero sus heridas han sido lo suficientemente graves para ganarse una estadía hasta el lunes y Derek cree que es lo mejor. Ni él ni Deaton le han comentado a nadie lo que Noshiko les dijo en privado mientras aguardaban a que Scott mejorara lo suficiente para despertar. Era algo extraordinario y de lo que Derek debía conversar con su madre. Le había pedido a la Kitsune que le diese una versión resumida a Peter, sin mencionar los detalles, porque no quería que su tío se involucrase. Si tenía razón en sus sospechas, iba a hacer todo lo necesario para mantener oculta todo el tiempo posible la condición de Scott. Y vigilar las consecuencias de dicha condición.

Por ahora debían ocuparse de atrapar a ese Kanima, fuese o no fuese Jackson. Parte de él espera que no lo sea, porque si lo es… significa que es indirectamente responsable de todo eso. Stiles parece entender su inquietud porque toma su mano con cariño antes de verse forzados a separarse al salir de la enfermería.

El día anterior Stiles ni siquiera necesitó que le dijesen que él había mordido a Jackson. Cuando escuchó sobre la mordida le había dirigido a él una mirada cuestionadora y eso había sido todo. Derek, sabiendo por Scott de su actitud cuando convirtió a Isaac, temió lo peor, pero nada había ocurrido. En cambio, a media noche el muchacho se había adueñado de su despacho, quitando un cuadro para dejar una de las paredes desnudas y, luego de pegar un enorme pergamino con un _Epoximise_ , se pasó toda la noche haciendo teorías. Él se había entretenido un rato mirándolo, tratando de ayudarle, pero luego de un par de horas ya no podía seguir el ritmo de la mente de su compañero. Sabiendo que Peter estaba haciendo lo propio en la Biblioteca, Derek comenzó a rebuscar en sus propios libros, intentando razonar si algún tipo de transformación podría ocasionar una criatura semi humana como la que Scott había visto. ¿Un animago incompleto? ¿Una _serpensortia_ mezclada con un hechizo de modificación humana? Había muchas opciones.

Al final el sol les había pillado así, Derek en el suelo rodeado de un buen montón de libros y Stiles de pie frente a lo que parecía una versión miniatura de lo que hace tiempo había visto en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores: un montón de nombres, dibujos e hilos mágicos conectando todo. Stiles observaba ese rompecabezas tratando de encontrar la pieza faltante sin fijarse en como la luz del amanecer iluminaba su perfil.

—Eres hermoso —no había podido resistir decir Derek, sobresaltando a su pareja que le quedó mirando con los ojos muy grandes antes de volver a mirar su caos y a toda prisa conectar un par de nombres, sonriendo brillantemente cuando fue a subirse a su regazo para besarle con ganas, como agradecido. El lobo no sabía que había hecho, pero decidió que si decirle "hermoso" al amanecer le ganaba un beso como el de recién, iba a hacerlo cada día de su vida.

Ahora están en el Gran Comedor, cada uno intentando aparentar su papel. Isaac había dejado muy claro que creía que esa era una pésima idea, pero Stiles se había mostrado terco. A pesar de él haber visto el rompecabezas del Gryffindor en su pared, la verdad es que no entiende del todo porque quiere que Isaac sea la carnada en esa ocasión, excepto que… hubiese captado el interés mutuo entre él y Jackson. Y si es así, Derek sentiría un nuevo respeto por su amante, porque a él le había costado mucho tiempo notarlo y solo gracias a su olfato.

Desde la mesa de los maestros, ignorando el parloteo de Jennifer que le contaba todo sobre sus propios viajes a Francia, Derek mira disimuladamente como el rubio hombre lobo se acerca a su último mordido en la mesa de Slytherin. Puede notar que hay una gran cantidad de miradas hostiles hacia el prefecto tejón entre las serpientes y eso le causa curiosidad, sin embargo no es momento para preguntar sobre ello. Afinando el oído para bloquear el ruido del ambiente, se enfoca en el intercambio de sus dos betas, ansioso. Stiles necesita que eso salga bien. Todos ellos lo necesitan.

—Jackson, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pregunta Isaac y Derek sabe que su sonrojo es real, nadie puede ser tan buen actor. Casi le da lástima el utilizar a un chico enamorado de esa manera, pero no hay otra opción. Él confía en Stiles, tal como Scott lo hace.

—Estoy comiendo, Lahey. No seas pesado.

Puede oír las risas de las serpientes a los lados de Jackson haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos pero se sorprende al no oír en su voz real hostilidad hacia Isaac.

—De acuerdo. Entonces veme en la orilla del lago a las siete. Allí podremos hablar tranquilos —y hay molestia en el tono del tejón por ser rechazado, comprende Derek, empezando a creer que quizás no calcularon eso. Isaac estaba irritado.

—¿Por qué querría ir a hablar contigo al lago? De noche más encima —prácticamente escupe Jackson, girándose de una vez a ver al prefecto—. ¿Acaso me tienes una trampa o algo así?

—¿Tienes miedo? —el tono burlón de Isaac es tan obvio que Derek mira a su plato, dando ese plan por perdido—. Puedes traer a tus amiguitos contigo si quieres, para que no vayas a asustarte. Aunque no creo que quieras que vean lo que va a pasar —y cuando la voz del muchacho se vuelve seductora e insinuante, el maestro da un respingo, mirando en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí ya solo queda Jackson, con las orejas encendidas y expresión de humillación mientras las otras serpientes murmuran, porque la charla ha sido suficientemente alta para que un montón de gente se entere. Isaac está de regreso al lado de Erica y Malia, la primera que le mira con curiosidad por la visita a la mesa verde y la segunda tratando de aguantar la sonrisa, porque ella a diferencia a de la prefecta obviamente ha escuchado todo.

Derek mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ve que Scott le está comentando algo al oído a Stiles antes de que este sonría salvajemente. Por supuesto que le ha contado que su plan fue un éxito. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran a la distancia el joven león le guiña el ojo, haciendo que él se sorprenda mirando disimuladamente alrededor, pero ningún profesor ha notado el gesto. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, intenta transmitir reprobación, pero no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen y Stiles sonríe sabiendo que le ha gesto le ha gustado.

Olviden la regeneración lupina, su compañero aún con ella iba a acabar dándole una úlcera.

 

* * *

 

Jackson no tiene ni puta idea de que está ocurriendo con el mundo, pero él quiere bajarse ahora mismo. Todo ese año ha sido una puta pesadilla tras otra. Se suponía que iba a ser su año de gloria, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts y toda la mierda. Ahora no sabe ni siquiera que es, porque aún no ve ningún beneficio de haber sido mordido. Vale que quizás las heridas de su cuello por fin han desaparecido esa mañana, igual que la de la mordida de Derek, pero ese estúpido líquido negro sigue emanando y ahora Lahey… y Derek Hale que no está por ningún lado.

Todo es un puto desastre.

Luego de ese irritante almuerzo donde todos los Slytherin se sintieron con derecho a decirle que pensaban de Isaac y la cita de ambos de esa noche, Jackson se acerca a Danny, solo para ver como Stilinski le dice algo para luego marcharse tan campante hasta un mágicamente recuperado Scott. O el ataque no ha sido tan grave como se rumoreaba o es que la curación acelerada lupina no es un cuento de vieja. ¿Por qué a él no le curaba esa gripe negra entonces, ah?

—¿Vamos de regreso a la biblioteca? Tengo un informe para Herbología que hacer. No sé porque sigo en esa clase, solo me anoté para caer bien a la madre de Lydia —gruñe, pero se sorprende cuando su amigo niega con la cabeza.

—Nah, estoy cansado de hacer informes. Creo que iré a descansar a la Torre. ¿Nos vemos a la cena?

El Slytherin no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuando escucha a su amigo decir eso porque ¡Danny Mahealani nunca se cansa de hacer informes! Sin embargo como su propia cabeza está latiendo de forma molesta, Jackson le hace un rudo asentimiento al Ravenclaw y se gira para salir del Gran Comedor y enfilar hacia las mazmorras, pero en el camino a la salida se encuentra otra vez con la mirada de Matt Daehler y eso ya es molesto.

—¿Pasa algo con mi cara, Daehler? —gruñe al Ravenclaw, llamando la atención de alguna gente, incluido Stiles cuya mirada parece fija en él de pronto—. No puedes dejar de mirarla últimamente.

—No, Whittemore ¿por qué lo crees? Solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que salgas del clóset, ya sabes… se te ve bastante cercano a Isaac Lahey últimamente.

—Come mierda, Daehler —le insulta en un siseo bajo para que nadie más le escuche antes de marcharse.

¿Quién se cree ese paparazzi de cuarta? Él no es homosexual. Siempre le han gustado las mujeres, Lydia es por votación popular la mujer más guapa del castillo y fue suya por tres años completos hasta que él, no ella, _él_ rompió la relación. Estúpido Daehler.

Refunfuñando se dirige a las mazmorras, cambiando de opinión cada diez pasos sobre si ir al lago esa noche simplemente para rechazar de plano al hombre lobo o si dejarle plantado y que tomase su ausencia como una respuesta.

Cuando se recuesta en su cama a dormir una siesta aún no ha tomado una decisión.

 

* * *

Stiles debe agradecer el posible éxito de ese plan a la confianza casi ciega de Scott en él, porque parte de él le ha dicho que necesita guardar pedazos de sus sospechas solo para sí y no les ha contado todo lo que piensa. No es que no confiase en la manada, sino que… necesita el control. Él no es un hombre lobo o una kitsune, o un aprendiz de cazador como Allison. Él es un simple humano y necesita sus secretos protegidos para sentir que todo va bien. Porque cualquiera fuera el resultado de esa noche, todo saldría bien. Tiene fe en eso.

Su primera opción ha sido atrapar al Kanima en ceniza de montañas, pero creaba el peligro de poder dejar a alguno de los lobos de la manada allí adentro con la bestia, así que tuvo que rechazar esa idea. Entonces, leyendo el libro que Peter una pequeña frase había quedado pegada a su mente. _“Los temores del amo serán los del sirviente”_. Casi parecía poético, pero los instintos de Stiles le dijeron que no era simple retórica. Eso sumado a su propia teoría, a la que había llegado en la madrugada gracias a la inspiración de Derek, y perfeccionada con el descubrimiento del tipo de Criatura que era, le dejaba con una certeza ligera de que eso iba a salir bien.

El plan no fallaría. Él no fallaría.

Utilizando una poción que bloquea olores, Derek, Scott, Malia y él mismo se encuentran ocultos entre los árboles cercanos al lugar donde Isaac espera a Jackson. Todos tienen instrucciones de intentar inmovilizar a la criatura en caso de aparecer, pero de ser imposible habría que incapacitarla, pero sin matarle. En situación de peligro la vía de escape es el lago. Nadie sabe por qué, pero aceptan cuando Stiles les dice que está bastante seguro de que la criatura no nada. Derek le ha mirado fijamente, pero lo ha dejado pasar.

Así que ahí están los cinco. Kira está con Lydia y Allison por petición expresa de Stiles. La Kitsune no se había opuesto, aunque se ha morreado bien con Malia, suplicándole que se cuidase. Eran adorables.

—¿Estás listo, Isaac? —pregunta bajito, viendo como el chico a la distancia asiente. La luz de la luna menguante ilumina el lago y la figura del rubio hombre lobo y Stiles agradece que no esté lloviendo. Al menos puede ver algo, ya que él no tiene esos ojos infrarrojos de los lobos. Hace un frío terrible, pero es comprensible al en unos días ser diciembre.

—Isaac pregunta si estás seguro de que vendrá la Kanima —murmura Derek a su lado, ya que están hablando en susurros y solo los lobos pueden oírse. Maldición, solo desventajas de ser humano. Aunque uno de los beneficios de no ser mordido es que no hay opción de convertirte en una Kanima asesina, claro.

—No. Pero es bastante probable, si —y puede escuchar el suspiro de su compañero a su lado.

¿Hay opción de que llegue Jackson como si nada y toda la operación sea basura? Si. Claro que sí. Pero también existe la opción de que llegue y no como si nada, sino que como Kanima. Y también está la opción de que no sea ninguna Kanima la que llegue, sino que de plano el maestro, y eso sería lo ideal. Hay muchas opciones, y Stiles las ha pensado todas, o eso espera. La opción donde no llega nadie es de las peores de todas.

Han pasado casi quince minutos cuando puede sentir la mano de Derek apretando su brazo, junto con el susurro de que acaba de Scott advertir que algo o alguien se acerca. Stiles no puede creer lo impreciso que es su mejor amigo, pero en cuanto Derek le confirma que Malia ha dicho que es un _“eso”_ , todos se ponen en guardia. Sabe que los lobos (y la coyote) preferirán sus garras para ese asunto, pero él empuña firmemente su varita. Esa es su arma. Si fuese un muggle está seguro de que escogería un bate de béisbol, pero como es un mago, una varita mágica es todo lo que necesita.

 

* * *

 

Allison ya no aguanta ni un minuto más allí encerrada. Sabe que prometió a Scott y los demás que aguardaría a que todo pasara con Lydia y Kira en la Sala de Ravenclaw, pero necesita hacer _algo_. No puede simplemente quedarse allí sentada sin hacer nada. Además, la mirada de Matt Daehler le está poniendo de nervios.

Al final sin soportar más se pone de pie, sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas que jugaban con unos naipes mágicos intentando no pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo en el lago en esos momentos.

—Necesito ir a hablar con mamá. Sé que el director dijo que envió una lechuza a papá, pero quizás ella puede hacer que vuelva antes. Lo necesitamos. De hecho, los chicos no deberían estar haciendo esto solos —se queja frunciendo los labios y Kira le mira fijamente por un momento para luego sonreírle.

—Sabes que sienten que es su responsabilidad. Jackson es parte de su manada una vez que fue mordido.

—¡No se sabe si realmente es él! —dice ofendida Lydia, aunque mantiene el tono solo para ellas. No es la idea que todas las águilas se enteren—. Además, Peter dijo que el Director determinó que mañana se notificará a los aurores, tengan o no avances hoy, Allison.

—Lo sé, pero… solo iré donde mi madre y vuelvo —promete y aunque la mirada de las chicas demuestra dudas al final no tienen como decirle que no—. Para que se queden más tranquilas, mejor luego iré a ver a Liam a la enfermería. Está más cerca del Despacho de Alquimia y así nadie está solo ¿vale?

Cuando por fin puede salir de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw respira aliviada por dejar de sentir la mirada de Matt en su nuca. Sin preocuparle su falda ni la piedra irregular del piso, Allison corre para bajar lo más posible al cuarto piso que es donde el despacho de su madre se ubica.

A pesar de estar ya tan lejos de la Torre de las Águilas todavía puede sentir la quemante sensación de la mirada de Daehler en su nuca y tiene que reconocer que todo ese asunto de la Kanima le está haciendo un poco paranoica.

 

* * *

 

Cuando esa repulsiva criatura acaba siendo más fuerte y ágil de lo que cualquiera de ellos se puede imaginar, al final la única opción para sobrevivir es tirarse al lago, como Stiles ha dicho. Derek se siente humillado por ser el único a quien las garras paralizantes del Kanima golpean, teniendo que ser mantenido al flote por su pareja, que mira con aprensión como esa especie de lagarto se pasea en la orilla, Malia, Scott e Isaac en el agua también, sin saber realmente como escapar de esa trampa en la que se metieron ellos mismos. Él no quiere que Stiles coja la responsabilidad, porque la opción del escape era solo un plan B y no es culpa de él que el A no haya funcionado. Al menos han tenido éxito atrayendo a Jackson como Kanima.

—Aún no es seguro que eso sea Jackson —niega Stiles a sus palabras y Derek puede notar como la mirada apagada de Isaac se ilumina por la esperanza—. No he dicho que no lo sea, pero no es necesariamente seguro.

—Lo que es seguro es que estamos atrapados —gruñe Malia, flotando con la cabeza hacia el cielo— ¡y odio nadar!

—¿Cómo sabías que el Kanima odiaba el agua? —pregunta Scott interesado, observando como el ser intentaba meter un brazo en el lago y se alejaba de inmediato, entre siseos—. El libro no decía nada. Lo leí.

Derek puede sentir como Stiles parece receloso de compartir esa información y como solo puede mover la cabeza, la inclina para rozar su nariz con la mejilla de su león, logrando transmitir lo que quería. _Confía en nosotros._ Stiles se resigna.

— _Porque los miedos del maestro son los miedos del sirviente_ —dice Stiles y Derek cree haber leído eso en el libro, aunque no le prestó atención—, y el maestro de esa cosa odia el agua porque cuando iba en primero casi se ahoga al caer del bote el primer día de Hogwarts.

—… ¡tú sabes quién es el maestro del Kanima! —exclama Isaac sonando ofendido a la vez que sorprendido— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—Porque no estuve seguro hasta que vi que tú eras un objetivo también —reconoce Stiles con una sonrisa de disculpa que Derek quiere besar.

—… Matt Daehler. Él es el único que conozco que se haya caído del bote el primer día de Hogwarts ¿él es…? ¿Pero cómo tú…? —Scott parece desconcertado y Derek encuentra algo hilarante que estén teniendo esa charla de noche en medio del Lago helado casi siendo diciembre, pero no dice nada.

El Kanima sigue mirándoles malvadamente desde la orilla y no parece ir a cansarse pronto.

—Uno es un incidente. Dos es una coincidencia. ¿Tres? Tres es un patrón —suspira Stiles y Derek puede sentir como le abraza más hacia él, sosteniéndole con esfuerzo, pero sin pedir a nadie que le ayude. Él ha intentado todo este tiempo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero el veneno es poderoso—. Me di cuenta por _soy hermoso_ —bromea el chico en un chiste que es solo para él y Derek le ama por ello—. ¿Qué pasa cuando algo que encuentras bello es mancillado por las manos de otras personas? Lo único que unía a Scott y a Josephine Summers, además de ambos ser Gryffindor y fanáticos de los Falmouth Falcons, es que ambos han tenido sus manos en Allison Argent. ¿Y quién está tan loco por Allison como para enviar a una criatura de pesadilla tras sus ex?

—Definitivamente Matt —gruñe Malia y Stiles asiente.

—Por eso me usaste de carnada —comprende Isaac—, no porque Jackson y yo…

—Bueno, eso tenía que ver también —reconoce Stiles mientras le hace un gesto a Scott que nada acercándose a ellos dos—. Quiero decir, una opción es que al ser tú a quien debía hacer daño Jackson como Kanima se detuviese y no te hiciera daño, lo que me habría asegurado de que es él. Pero como intentó matarte con tantas ganas como a cualquiera o no es Jackson o en realidad el idiota no está tan enamorado de ti como yo pensaba.

—¡Jackson no está…!

—Sí, si… Scott, por favor ayúdame a sujetar a Derek... ya que esa cosa no parece querer irse, veré si puedo espantarle…

—¿Allison y Summers? —Scott se acerca nadando pero parece algo en shock— Pero… ¡¿Con cuantas chicas se ha besado Allison?!

—Solo Lydia y Josephine, que yo sepa —sonríe Stiles consolador—. Cora me contó lo de Summers esta tarde como una anécdota, al parecer fue un tonteo hace unos años.

Derek puede sentir el cambio de mano, sintiéndose como un maldito bolso. Scott ya parece un poco más cómodo con la idea de su ex novia besándose con otras chicas, cuando Derek ve a su pareja sacar su varita y comenzar una floritura que él puede reconocer. Abre sus ojos muy grandes y luchando contra la parálisis trata de llegar hasta el menor.

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Stiles!

Malia e Isaac no parecen comprender su preocupación, pero el aroma de Scott es calmado, tranquilizador mientras le dice que no se preocupe.

El fuego infernal que surge de la varita de Stiles tiene la forma de tres lobos y ¿eso es una coyote? mientras embiste contra la criatura. Hay unos siseos terribles y el olor a carne quemada le llega con claridad a Derek aún a la distancia. Puede escuchar a la Kanima huir, pero ahora la preocupación del hombre lobo es el fuego que parece a punto de ir a encender los árboles en los que antes se ocultaban ellos. Pero sus preocupaciones son vanas porque con una floritura diez veces más complicada que la anterior y un “ _Fiendlocked_ ” pronunciado, los animales de fuego se deshacen en el aire.

—Wow, Stiles, eso fue impresionante —le aplaude Malia, salpicándoles agua fría a todos. Isaac se une a la moderada ovación y Derek mira con admiración a su compañero, que simplemente se encoge de hombros, volviendo a sujetarle, esta vez para llevarle hacia la orilla.

—Era uno de los hechizos favoritos de mi madre —explica a media voz, sabiendo que todos los licántropos y la chica coyote podrían escucharlo—. Ella solía decir que había belleza incluso en las cosas peligrosas y que esquivarlas haría que nos perdiésemos esas cosas bellas. No es una sorpresa que haya muerto joven.

No, debe reconocer Derek, no es una sorpresa que haya muerto joven. La madre de Stiles debe haber sido un alma demasiado extraordinaria para sobrevivir en ese mundo común.

 

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que algunos estarán decepcionados, pero... ¡no soy tan imaginativa, ¿vale?! La gente loca, como Matt, están locos en cualquier mundo en el que estén uxu seguro que tenían mejores teorías de quien era el maestro, pero que hacerle.  
> Adoro los lobos y la coyote de Fuego Maldito. Según la descripción del hechizo, hay que pensar en el animal de cuya forma quieres que adopte y Stiles inevitablemente pensó en sus amigos que le acompañaban <3 (Peter ya había predicho esto el cap pasado, creo ahahaha él tiene dones adivinatorios too (???) ok, no ahahaha)  
> Los siguientes capítulos serán muy rápidos, hartas acciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo en un corto intervalo, aish, así que espero que no se pierdan.  
> ¡Gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo el fic! espero no se decepcionen mucho uxu


	32. La Realidad que supera la Ficción

—No debimos dejar que se fuese sola. ¡No debimos, Kira! —dice por enésima vez Lydia, y la asiática ya no sabe cómo tranquilizarla. Se ha puesto tan histérica que las águilas de la sala están mirándolas extrañados, muchos que estaban estudiando decidiendo de pronto irse a la biblioteca, probablemente, o al Gran Comedor para la cena que sería en poco tiempo.

—Estará bien, Lydia —quiere calmarle, tomando sus manos—. Si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería para ver si…

—¡Si, vamos! ¡Vamos enseguida!

Cuando la pelirroja se ha puesto de pie de forma brusca, Kira recuerda lo que Allison les había dicho a Malia, Cora y ella, acerca del incidente del Armario de las Escobas. Había un brillo en los ojos de Allison cuando lo dijo, como si tuviese su teoría, pero no supiese si sería creída de comentarla. Al final solo había recomendado dejar que Lydia se moviese como sus instintos ordenasen, pero siguiéndola. Así que eso hace Kira, se acomoda la bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello y sigue a Lydia que camina con seguridad fuera de la Torre.

Espera que el profesor Peter y Cora consigan información adicional de donde sea que hayan ido a buscarla fuera del Castillo, porque sus instintos de Kitsune le dicen que van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible con el asunto de Jackson y la Kanima.

 

* * *

 

Ya con el conocimiento de que es Matt el maestro de la Kanima, Scott siente su lobo rugirle dentro, ansioso por correr hacia el castillo y encontrar al Ravenclaw para detener todo eso. No puede perdonarle el usar de esa manera a Jackson, ni tampoco como por su culpa Liam casi muere. Y él y Summers también, claro, pero… especialmente Liam.

Morderlo nunca fue su intención y sabe que el Slytherin lo entiende. A pesar de no haberse quedado solos en ningún momento desde el ataque y que el chico esquivase su mirada en cada ocasión, Scott tiene fe de que puede entender que si lo hizo, guiado por sus instintos primarios, fue solo porque quería que sobreviviese. Porque a su lobo le era inconcebible la idea de dejarle morir cuando podía hacer algo para evitarlo, aunque se estuviese desangrando con la caja torácica abierta y el cuerpo paralizado.

Ahora sabe que la sensación de la carne bajo los colmillos y esa dulce sangre había sido real, había sido la carne y la sangre de Liam, y también sabía que el chico había estado a punto de desangrarse y perder la movilidad de la mano por su culpa. Su madre había podido arreglarle, pero le costaría un tiempo recomponer todos los tendones y nervios de la muñeca que sus colmillos habían destrozado. Tendrá unas semanas su brazo sin uso y aún no saben si podrá seguir jugando Quidditch…

… pero está vivo, y Scott no consigue que su lobo se preocupe más que en ese detalle.

—Scott, yo estoy bien. Vayan con Malia a buscar y proteger a las chicas. Isaac, si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Jackson —la voz de Derek suena firme, a pesar de estar sentado en el pasto que el fuego demoniaco no ha quemado, porque no puede sostenerse sobre sus pies aún. Scott mira inevitablemente al lobo de Hufflepuff, pudiendo ver el brillo de su mirada y sus labios apretados, lamentando que tenga que pasar por eso.

—Me quedaré contigo y Stiles. Necesitan protección por si esa cosa vuelve.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta con voz irónica Stiles y Scott tiene que sonreír un poco, porque es muy de Stiles eso de defender su capacidad de autoprotección mientras está rodeado de hombres lobo y se enfrentan a un lagarto humanoide gigante con garras paralizantes. Sí, muy Stiles.

—Malia, vamos —le dice a la chica, la que asiente enseguida porque hacía rato se le podían oler las ansias de correr hacia Kira.

Luego de dar una última mirada a sus hermanos de manada y a su hermano por elección, Scott echa a correr en compañía de la coyote. Cuando llegan al castillo de inmediato se dirigen hacia las escaleras para correr a la Torre de Ravenclaw, pero de pronto Scott siente las garras de Malia en su brazo, quieta mientras huele el aire. La mira interrogante, frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces la Hufflepuff corre por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso y Scott no puede más que seguirle.

Ni siquiera se detiene a oler, solo le sigue a paso veloz cuando de pronto una gritito de sorpresa por delante le hace patinar en la piedra para detenerse. Frente a ellos están unas sorprendidas Kira y Lydia, quienes se quedan pasmadas un momento antes de que Kira se lance a abrazar a Malia. Y Scott se toma un segundo para considerar que entiende su preocupación, porque a pesar de que ya han secado sus ropas, ambos se ven desaliñados y golpeados por la pelea con la Kanima.

Solo entonces se percata de la ausencia.

—¿Dónde está Allison? —dice y su voz es como un rugido. Lydia le mira sorprendida y boquea sin decir nada, pero Kira es la que se lo dice.

—Dijo que iba a ir a ver a su madre y…

—¡Malia! ¡Busquen a Derek y los demás! Yo buscaré a Allison —indica y siente sus ojos cambiar de color, porque ¡maldición! Allison andaba sola por allí, y Matt y Jackson estaban quien sabe dónde— ¡Vayan!

—¡Pero Scott! —medio chilla Lydia, pero Scott la silencia con una mirada.

—¡Malia!

—S-si. Vamos chicas —la coyote le da una mirada algo perturbada, pero asiente sumisa y Scott entonces se gira y corre de nueva cuenta a las escaleras, directo al cuarto piso donde está el despacho de Victoria Argent, suplicando porque Allison esté allí y la sensación de incomodidad que siente a cada paso que da hacia ese lugar no sea por un mal presentimiento.

 

* * *

 

Malia consigue sacar del castillo a Lydia con ayuda de Kira, a pesar de que la pelirroja quería dirigirse con insistencia a la enfermería, creyendo que allí estaba Allison. La coyote piensa por un momento en desviar el camino e ir allí, sin embargo siente un apremio por obedecer lo que Scott le indicó. Su mirada enrojecida le había sorprendido, casi sintiendo deseos de arrodillarse ante él, algo que jamás le había ocurrido con nadie. ¿Qué ocurría con el lobo? Supone que cuando acabase todo el asunto de Jackson tendría que averiguarlo.

Así, siguen caminando hasta encontrar a Stiles con Derek y un vigilante Isaac. Derek aún parece descompuesto, pero es cuidado con primor por su compañero, que parece aliviado al ver a Lydia, pero de inmediato frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde están Scott y Allison?

La coyote duda un momento antes de responder, mirando a Kira. Luego de su novia contar lo ocurrido, Derek de inmediato trata de erguir su cuerpo, inútilmente.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estamos desprotegidos. No podemos ir al castillo, pero quizás el Bosque nos de ventaja. O la Casa de los Gritos. Si la teoría de Stiles es correcta, tenemos a dos posibles objetivos aquí mismo y eso puede atraer a la bestia —indica Hale, haciendo un gesto hacia Lydia e Isaac.

Oh, cierto. El beso de Halloween, recuerda Malia, mirando con renovado interés a Lydia que parece desconcertada al ser apuntada.

—¿Posible objetivo? ¿Yo? —pregunta casi en un chillido y es Stiles el que le mira en disculpa.

—Las víctimas son personas que han puesto sus manos sobre Allison, Lydia. Cumples el perfil —no hay ni siquiera cinco segundos entre la mirada suspicaz de la pelirroja antes de que Stiles le conteste la pregunta real—. El maestro de la Kanima es Matt Daehler.

Malia ve como Kira toma la mano Lydia, la que parece de pronto más pálida que nunca, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su Kitsune, que le mira a ella con expresión triste. Derek parece ansioso porque salgan de allí, aunque sigue sosteniéndose de Stiles para estar de pie y ella duda que pueda dar un paso por sí mismo.

—Pero eso… eso significa que Allison también podría estar en peligro —gime Lydia levantando la cabeza y buscando los ojos de Stiles y Derek.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Lydia —dice una voz familiar y Malia se voltea con todos sus sentidos encendidos y un gruñido en su garganta. No le sintió llegar, probablemente habiendo usado algún hechizo o poción para ocultar su aroma, tal como ellos habían hecho antes—. No soy del tipo que dice _“Si no eres para mí no serás de nadie más”_. Soy del tipo que manda a un lagarto gigante a deshacerse de sus rivales.

La luz de la luna creciente ilumina el rostro de Matt quien tiene a su lado a la Kanima mirándoles con maldad a todos ellos y Malia considera la ironía de que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estén en ese mismo momento cenando en el Gran Comedor como si nada mientras ellos se juegan la vida ahí afuera.

Entonces, un chillido horrible rompe el silencio de la noche.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Victoria ve aparecer a Allison abriendo su puerta sin ni siquiera tocar, todas sus alarmas se encienden. Por un momento piensa que Christopher ha regresado y se lo ha contado todo a su hija, rompiendo el acuerdo de estar juntos cuando se lo fuesen a decir. La furia arde en su estómago por esos instantes, hasta que ve su expresión preocupada. No, Allison no pondría ese rostro por _ese_ motivo. Algo más pasaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, Allison? Con tus modales, por ejemplo —su tono meloso pero lleno de reproche hace que su hija se sobresalte, como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que tan intempestiva ha sido su entrada.

—Lo siento, mamá. Yo… ¿sabes cuándo regresa papá?

Y la urgencia en su voz y en su mirada pone otra vez en guardia a la profesora de Alquimia. Sus ojos se entrecierran un momento, vigilante, hasta finalmente ponerse de pie para rodear su escritorio.

—Si los ataques son lo que te preocupan, te aseguro que…

—¡Necesito saber si va a regresar pronto!

El grito de Allison solo logra escandalizarle y provoca que sus sospechas aumenten. Allison sabe algo. Por supuesto que lo sabe. El enfado comienza a hervirle dentro, porque si ella lo sabe significa que ese asqueroso McCall y todos los canes que tiene por amigos deben estar involucrados también. Ver a Allison allí significa que está lo suficientemente preocupada y ansiosa como para recurrir a ella con tal de tener a su padre cerca.

Deaton no le ha dicho nada a ella y eso le ofende, porque ella también es una Argent… aunque Christopher estuviese intentado quitarle eso.

—Volverá mañana temprano —le suelta la mentira a su hija sin asco—. Y estoy ocupada, así que si me haces el favor…

Chris volvía esa misma noche, por supuesto. Victoria siente un placer insano de negarle esta información a su hija tal como ella le negaba la información concerniente a esa manga de licántropos. La cita de hace dos días al té había sido una lucha fútil por intentar sacarle a la Gryffindor información sobre su nueva relación amistosa con McCall y Victoria odió una vez más a su… esposo por pasar el verano anterior enseñándole Oclumancia a Allison a sus espaldas.

Ver a su hija salir tal huracán había entrado, deja en la mujer una sensación de vacío incomprensible. Ver su largo cabello volar con su giro y su figura grácil, tratando de recordar cómo era cuando sobresalía apenas un metro del suelo y se le abrazaba a las piernas interrumpiendo sus experimentos alquímicos. Christopher solía decir que era muy fría con ella, aún de niña, pero Victoria deseaba que se hiciese una mujer fuerte. Y lo había acabado siendo. A su manera, pero era fuerte.

Cuando no más de quince minutos más tarde su puerta vuelve a ser abierta de forma violenta para ver allí de pie a un aparentemente preocupado Scott McCall, Victoria ni siquiera lo piensa.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —exclama apuntando al muchacho y la sorpresa es tal en el licántropo que no tiende a esquivarle, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

Victoria se apresura a rodear su escritorio y meter el cuerpo desmayado del ex novio de su hija en el interior de su despacho, mirando por el pasillo y sintiéndose aliviada al no ver a nadie. Cuando cierra la puerta ya está saboreando la información que va a conseguir con ayuda del chico. Cualquieras sean los medios que tuviese que emplear para ello.

 

* * *

 

En el momento en que Derek le ofrece ir a buscar a Jackson, dándole el pie para corroborar de alguna manera si era o no el Kanima, Isaac se siente tan agradecido como frustrado. Porque parte de él desea aceptar su propuesta y correr a la Sala de Slytherin de nuevo y repetir el patético espectáculo de ayer si con eso consigue la visión de Jackson durmiendo con tranquilidad en su cama, si con eso al menos confirmase que no era esa criatura con cola y escamas.

Sin embargo, se queda. Porque es su deber, lo sabe. Porque Cora le dio una mirada amenazante antes de marcharse con Peter a quien sabe dónde, diciéndole que cuidase a su manada, prediciendo que iba a llegar ese momento donde sus sentimientos por el idiota Slytherin se iban a interponer con lo que tenía que hacer.

Ver llegar a las chicas alivia un poco su preocupación, y Derek ya puede mover un poco los dedos y endurecer los músculos de las piernas lo suficiente para estar de pie apoyándose de alguien, así que todo parece mejorar.

Al menos hasta que Daehler aparece con el Kanima a su lado.

No quiere, realmente no quiere creer que _eso_ es Jackson pero… ¿qué otra opción tiene?

De reojo puede notar que todos tienen su varita en la mano, aunque Malia ha sacado sus garras también y a Derek le brillan los ojos, aún apoyado en Stiles. Lydia parece paralizada, pero es el ruido metálico de algo que tiene Kira en las manos lo que distrae a todo el mundo. ¿Es eso una espada?

Es entonces cuando un hechizo surge de ninguna parte y la cola del Kanima es cortada de la base de un golpe, el _Sectum_ casi quirúrgico. El grito de la criatura es lo suficientemente potente para dejarles a casi todos sordos por un momento, mientras Lydia exclama horrorizada al ver al Kanima caído.

—¡NO, JACKSON!

Matt parece sorprenderse al, cubriéndose rápidamente con _Protegos_ y escondiéndose tras uno de los árboles del lugar mientras los hechizos de todos vuelan en su dirección. Isaac debe reconocer el valor y la estupidez en el Ravenclaw para ir a pararse frente a ellos sin miedo. Confiando demasiado en la sangrante criatura que les mira con odio, lista para atacar a pesar del daño.

Ya habiendo comprobado en el enfrentamiento anterior que los hechizos rebotan contra su piel, Isaac guarda su varita y cambia sus rasgos para sacar toda la energía de su lobo. Sufre ante la idea de que ese es Jackson, pero no puede hacer nada contra ello. No puede permitir que mate a nadie.

Es en la vorágine de ataques suyos, de Malia y los golpes de la espada de Kira, cuando gracias a su mirada lupina ve de reojo una figura acercándose a Lydia bajo una capa de invisibilidad. No es Matt, porque lo puede ver lanzar hechizos de vez en cuando desde su escondite, pero ya no tiene oportunidad de seguir cuestionarse la identidad de la figura cuando esas garras envenenadas le rasgan por la clavícula, destrozando su túnica y su camisa.

—¡Isaac! —escucha a una voz llamarle mientras cae al suelo, apenas habiendo podido alejarse unos pasos de la lucha de Malia y Kira contra la criatura antes de caer paralizado y sangrando boca abajo sobre el pasto quemado, y tiene que ser su mente jugando con él, porque esa voz es de…— ¡Isaac! ¡Ni se te ocurra morir, ¿me escuchas, bastardo?!

Unos brazos le giran y siente que sus ojos arden por las lágrimas, porque puede escuchar la lucha contra la Kanima seguir a unos metros, pero allí, con una capa de invisibilidad a medio sacar, está mirándole Jackson enfadado.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tomarme un minuto para felicitarme a mi misma por conseguir mantener spoilers free todo lo que tiene que ver con la kanima...  
> .....  
> Vale, ya pasó el minuto. Ahahaha ¿se esperaban eso? ciertamente espero que se hayan sorprendido, porque me esmeré mucho en ello ahahahaha  
> No sé que más decirles ¿más misterios se resolverán en el siguiente cap? ¿o no lo harán? *voz misteriosa*  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les esté gustando! <3 (recuerden que amooooo los comentarios! <3)


	33. Tortura y Redención

Scott ya no puede resistir más. Su garganta se siente seca de tanto gritar, respirar hace que los pulmones le ardan por el humo ácido de acónito y su mente se siente al borde de la locura por culpa de los _Cruciatus_ que Victoria Argent no deja de enviarle cada vez que le responde algo que no es lo que ella quiere escuchar.

Su lobo, al comienzo fiero y amenazador, se encoge por el dolor. No queda nada en Scott para entregar, pero la mujer no se siente satisfecha, lo sabe por la expresión en sus labios. Es tan parecido al mohín que pone Allison cuando está disconforme que duele casi más que las maldiciones.

—Sé que mientes, McCall. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar a tu mente y ya? ¿No sería mucho mejor que seguir sufriendo? —pregunta en su oído la bruja y Scott intenta jalar las cuerdas mágicas una vez más, inútil como cada ocasión.

—No lo sé, no lo sé. Juro que no sé quién es el Kanima —gime Scott dejando caer su barbilla a su pecho, porque teme que su mirada diga la verdad. Teme que el nombre de Jackson se le escape, porque sabe que Victoria Argent no tendría la consideración de investigar como ellos han tenido. Ella simplemente mataría al Slytherin.

Se siente ahogado y su cuerpo le exige tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, pero lo que inunda sus pulmones es el acónito y todo su cuerpo se retuerce y arde. La madre de Allison no se apiada de su dolor ni de sus gritos, y Scott recuerda a Deaton comentándole sobre los despachos insonorizados de los maestros, para evitar que algún alumno pudiese espiarles, algo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de los siglos en más de una ocasión.

Pensar en el Director le calma un poco. Recuerda como en su primer año, antes que el mayor fuese ser Director, cuando solo era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Deaton descubrió su amor por los animales, y Scott había comenzado a ayudarle en su tiempo libre a cuidar a los seres que traía. Así ya no tuvo que esconderse para espiar los nuevos animales para la clase que tardaría dos años más en poder cursar, sino que tenía la autorización de estar allí, a menos que fuesen criaturas muy peligrosas. A eso quería dedicarse de adulto, sabía, y pensar en un futuro luminoso, lleno de criaturas a las que cuidar hacía que el dolor del presente no pareciese tan importante. Las murallas de su mente firmes en contra de los violentos golpes que daba el ariete de la Legeremancia de Victoria, intentando descubrir sus secretos.

—Lobo estúpido —escupe la bruja, expulsada una vez más de su mente. Y Scott ya sabe lo que se viene, pero no hay preparación alguna para el dolor que le sacude.

Ya ni siquiera escucha sus propios gritos, superándole la sensación de sus huesos rompiéndose y recomponiéndose, sus nervios siendo presionados todos a la vez, su cabeza palpitando con brutalidad. Cada vez piensa _“Ahora voy a volverme loco. Ahora es cuando voy a morir”_ , pero su lobo no se lo permite.

Cuando la varita de la profesora baja, Scott siente su cuerpo desarmado sobre esa silla. Su cabeza cae inerte, sin fuerzas para levantarla y enfocar su mirada en la mujer. Solo quiere desmayarse para que todo eso acabe.

—Si tú no me das las respuestas, otro lo hará. Quizás coja a la joven Tate, o quizás al joven Lahey. Los Hufflepuff suelen ser blandos ante las torturas —y hay maldad en su voz, intentando causarle daño al decirle que va a dar el mismo trato a sus amigos—. O quizás sea simplemente más fácil coger a Stilinski. Un lobo sería lo ideal porque ustedes pueden reparar su propia mente después de cada _Crucio_ y ningún daño permanente les quedará… ¿pero un humano? —la bruja se ríe y Scott siente todo su cuerpo temblar de ira, de furia. No, a Stiles no—. Un humano no tiene esos beneficios. Se volvería loco a la tercera maldición. Luego solo te quedaría ir a verlo a la Sala Janus Thickey cada sábado por el resto de su vida, porque ni siquiera podría sujetar su propio miembro para orinar…

Cuando Scott reacciona, se encuentra de pie en el pasillo fuera del despacho de alquimia. Guiado por un impulso animal, se gira con violencia para ver el interior de la habitación de la cual el humo de acónito emana espeso hacia el exterior, pudiendo ver una silla destrozada en el centro del lugar y apoyada contra una pared una enfurecida Victoria. Su mano sujeta su antebrazo, el mismo lugar donde sus colmillos habían sujetado el cuerpo de Liam de caer desde las graderías ayer, y supo que le había mordido a ella también. Los ojos de la mujer están clavados en la mano derecha de Scott y cuando él mira nota como sus dedos con afiladas garras están sujetando la varita de la bruja.

Saber que de esa herramienta es que surgieron esos _Cruciatus_  provoca que le de asco seguir tocándola y la deja caer al suelo. Siente el impulso de romperla con el pie, pero de pronto la necesidad de salir de allí se hace irresistible y él simplemente se marcha.

Está siendo guiado por sus instintos, no sabe cómo fue que se liberó de la bruja, pero se alivia porque él no quería morir. No quería morir en manos de esa mujer. Aún tenía gente a la que salvar.

En su carrera va esquivando las escaleras y pasillos donde escucha alumnos, porque no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado siendo torturado, pero cree que la cena ya debe haber acabado. Sabe que debe buscar a Allison, que debe ir a ayudar a Isaac a proteger a Derek y Stiles, que debe atrapar a Jackson o a quien sea que se haya convertido en la Kanima, y que debe parar los pies a Matt. Lo sabe todo, sin embargo sigue corriendo hacia la enfermería, porque su lobo siente la urgencia de ir hacia allí, siente la urgencia de oler a su madre y suplicarle a Liam que le perdone, porque no quería herirle. Quiere todo eso y más, y es la enfermería el único lugar en el que debe estar en ese momento y su lobo lo sabe.

Cuando abre la puerta del lugar con violencia y siente la mirada sorprendida de su madre, Liam y Allison sobre él, Scott se permite derramar una lágrima y cae de rodillas con un rugido de alivio.

 

* * *

 

Jackson casi no pudo descansar toda esa tarde. Además de que tenía su mente llena de cosas, sus compañeros de habitación se paseaban por allí riendo o hablando de tal y cual asunto, sin ningún respeto por él intentando dormir.

Al final casi le había llegado la hora de la _“cita”_ con Lahey sin que hubiese tomado ninguna decisión. En el baño del dormitorio de sexto, limpiando su nariz de ese líquido negro luego de darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor febril que cubría su piel tras el intento de siesta, Jackson ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había alguien allí hasta que escuchó el _“Desmaius”_ , volviéndose todo oscuro de pronto.

Fue reanimado por uno de sus compañeros cuarenta minutos después, cuando ya estaba muy pasado de la hora que había quedado de verse con el tejón.

Sin saber porque, ignorando a su preocupado compañero y con la furia corriendo por sus ventas, Jackson acaba vistiéndose con rapidez y en un impulso coge la capa de Invisibilidad que su padre le regaló hace dos años. Ya estaba perdiendo un poco la magia por los bordes, pero seguía sirviendo.

No tiene ni idea de quien fue el que le desmayó, pero algo le dice que tiene todo que ver con el ataque de McCall y con esa impulsiva cita de Isaac, y él no era un Gryffindor temerario: él tomaba sus medidas de precaución.

Desde que se había enterado que los hombres lobo tenían el olfato y el oído muy finos, había pasado una grosera cantidad de tiempo investigando hechizos para silenciar tanto sus latidos como el aroma de su cuerpo. Cuando le había preguntado a la profesora Yukimura sobre esa clase de encantamientos había recibido una mirada cuestionadora, pero no le había negado la ayuda, y ahora Jackson, luego de mucho practicar, se consideraba un experto.

Así que, cubierto por la capa y con los hechizos encima, el Slytherin acaba aventurándose hacia el Lago Oscuro, vigilando a su alrededor, aunque sabiendo que sus sentidos aún no habían evolucionado como el del resto de los lobos. Solo quería que eso de los ataques acabase, maldición, para poder ocuparse de sus propios jodidos problemas.

Es entonces cuando ve al grupo de figuras en el borde del Lago, cercanos a algunos árboles que podrían haberse ocupado para sorprender a alguien. ¿Isaac quería acorralarle a él? ¿Para eso había sido todo eso?

Las sospechas comienzan a amargar la saliva de Jackson, recordando las miradas sospechosas de Peter Hale y Stiles, la estrecha vigilancia de Liam y Danny, la expresión casi aliviada de Isaac cuando le encontró en su cama ayer. Incluso recuerda a Matt Daehler por alguna razón, y la conclusión es horrible.

¿De verdad creían que él era el que estaba atacando a la gente?

Se siente tan asqueado por la desconfianza de aquellos que por un pequeño momento pensó eran su manada, que no sabe qué hacer… no hasta que aparece de entre las sombras Matt con ese monstruo, perdiendo el aliento.

¡Joder! _¿Qué rayos es eso?_

Luchando contra sus impulsos de escapar, Jackson se adelanta alcanzando a escuchar a Lydia y la amenaza del idiota de Matt. No tiene idea que está haciendo allí su ex novia, pero la idea de que esa cosa pueda hacerle daño hace que su temor se vuelva determinación, y asomando la varita por entre la capa envía el _Sectum_ más poderoso que puede, justo a la zona donde creyó ver por la luz de la luna un espacio con escamas finas en vez de las gruesas que cubrían todo ese cuerpo.

El grito de la bestia le sobresalta tanto como a los demás, pero es cuando Lydia grita su nombre que Jackson comienza a moverse. _«No, idiota, no soy esa cosa»_ quiere decirle, pero mientras la batalla comienza, él solo piensa en acercarse a su ex y sacarle de allí. Los demás podían arreglárselas solos, con lo que a él le importaban...

Su mirada, sin embargo, se queda más rato del necesario fijándose en como Isaac, Tate y Yukimura enfrentan a esa cosa. Matt está usando los árboles como defensa mientras envía hechizos, pero Lydia y Stiles también están usando sus varitas. La criatura, sin embargo, es demasiado fuerte, y en el preciso momento en que Jackson cree ver el destello de los ojos dorados de Isaac mirando en su dirección, las garras afiladas atraviesan la garganta del lobo, haciendo que su propia boca actúe por sí misma, gritando el nombre del Hufflepuff.

No entiende porque, pero ya no está pensando en Lydia, tampoco en que está metiéndose en el fuego cruzado de Daehler y Stiles, simplemente se lanza hacia donde Isaac cayó, Malia y Kira demasiado ocupadas como para detenerse a socorrerlo. Su mente repite una retahíla de _“No, no, no”_ mientras se saca la capa de la cabeza, girando al tejón.

—¡No puedes morirte, imbécil! ¡No cuando por tu culpa medio colegio piensa que soy un maricón! ¿En qué putas pensabas invitándome a salir en medio de todo el Gran Comedor? ¡Seguro que fue la jodida idea de Stiles! —y no sabe que está diciendo, pero hay mucha sangre y el rubio está llorando mientras sonríe y su garganta… oh, no, no su garganta. La herida había sido en su clavícula. De hecho, no había ni tanta sangre ni era una herida tan grave. Jackson se siente desconcertado por un momento, mientras el alivio le inunda.

—Fue… fue idea de Stiles —corrobora Isaac y hay risa entre su llanto.

—¡Jackson! —ruge la voz de Derek, haciendo que algo en el Slytherin le mire de inmediato, a las órdenes del lobo. El hombre está apoyado en un árbol y parece debilitado—. El Kanima tiene veneno paralizante en sus garras.

Y eso es lo que necesita saber para entenderlo: Isaac está bien.

Cogiendo su varita de nuevo y quitándose del todo la capa, Jackson comienza a arrastrar de una pierna a Isaac lejos de la batalla y más cerca de Lydia y Stiles, mientras envía hechizos hacia Matt y usa _Protegos_ para cubrirse a sí mismo y al tejón. Probablemente tirarle así no era la solución más elegante, pero él no tenía fuerza de lobo. No aún.

Parte de él se pregunta si la tendrá alguna vez.

Sus pensamientos sin embargo se ven interrumpidos cuando un fuerte gemido animal le llega desde el lugar donde las chicas luchaban contra la criatura, para ver como Kira le ha atravesado justo en el medio del pecho con su espada, con los ojos llenos de llamas.

Observando al ser tambalearse sin cola y herido de gravedad, los hechizos entre todos se detienen, entre fascinados y asqueados al ver como las escamas desaparecen de a poco y un cabello largo empezaba a surgir desde su cabeza, junto con unos rasgos tristemente familiares.

—¿Tracy Stewart? —jadea Jackson al reconocer a su compañera de casa. La expresión del paralizado Isaac le dice que él no tiene idea de quién es.

—Es compañera mía en Runas Antiguas —murmura Lydia, pálida apretando su varita—. Es la novia de Theo.

Cuando la chica, desnuda y sin escamas ya en su cuerpo, cae al suelo con la espada aun atravesándole, desmayada o muerta, a Jackson no le interesa, todas las miradas se enfocan en Matt, que sigue escondido.

—Daehler, ya no hay razón para que sigas con esto —dice con voz de autoridad Derek, irguiéndose un poco, pero aún afirmado del árbol—. Entrégate en calma.

—No hay donde escapar, Matt —la voz burlona de Stiles hace que Jackson ruede los ojos, mirando como Isaac le observa desde el suelo, silencioso. En ese momento se da cuenta que sigue cogiendo su pie, así que lo suelta con violencia. Isaac sonríe—. Si te entregas pronto me aseguraré de que mi padre te ponga en una celda bonita en Azkaban.

Y Jackson está apunto de decirle al idiota Gryffindor que no es una buena idea burlarse del villano de turno si este aún tiene armas en las manos, cuando Matt aparece y lanza un hechizo con velocidad y furia, directo hacia el fanfarrón.

Casi no se escucha lo que dice por sus dientes apretados, pero el brillo verde es inconfundible. El Slytherin puede ver el comienzo del inútil _“Protego”_ en los labios de Stiles, así que reacciona por instinto lanzando un _“Everte Statum”_ no verbal en su dirección, rezando por ser más veloz, y en el momento que Stiles cae al suelo empujado por su hechizo y el _Avada Kedavra_ de Daehler golpea el árbol a sus espaldas, Jackson por fin puede respirar.

Los aullidos de furia que llenan el lugar dejan a Jackson pasmado por un momento, temiendo que sean hacia él, pero no pasan ni diez segundos cuando Derek tiene a Matt sangrando contra un árbol con sus garras peligrosamente cerca de su bajo abdomen, el adolescente al borde de la inconsciencia luego de ser golpeado repetidas veces. Mientras, Malia enfurecida rompe en dos la varita del Ravenclaw y Jackson puede ver un fuego aún más salvaje que antes en los ojos de Kira Yukimura. Cuando ve el rostro cambiado de Isaac, quien aúlla impotente por no poder unirse a Hale, Jackson tiene muy claro que Daehler no va a sobrevivir para ver otro amanecer después de lo que hizo.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stewart fue nombrada un par de veces en el fic, pero todos la pasamos por alto ahahaha pero por algo estaba allí ;D  
> Mi pobeshito Scott. Entiendo que haya gente a la que no le guste, pero yo lo adoro a él, tan noble que es. Victoria consiguió lo que se merecía probablemente, aunque esto no ha terminado aún uxu  
> ¿Jackson? Jackson es un amor y todos le debemos una disculpa por creer que él era la Kanima uxu si el pobre no hizo nada más que desmayarse enfermo un par de veces ahaha y salvarle el culo a Stiles. Debemos agradecerle eso. No es que no sea un hijo de puta, pero espero que sus acciones de esta noche lo rediman un poco ante vuestros ojos. Es un hijo de puta pero no tanto ahahaha  
> ¡Espero que les siga gustando! ¡gracias por leer y comentar! <3 a ver si subo otro cap más tarde.


	34. El Verdadero Grito de la Banshee

Stiles siente que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Le cuesta comprender que Jackson de hecho no es el Kanima y que está allí con una jodida capa de invisibilidad para ayudarlos. Al menos les ha ayudado bastante, sacando a Isaac de en medio y… evitando que a él le maten. Porque Matt le ha enviado un jodido Avada Kedavra y él no se dio cuenta hasta que fue lanzado hacia atrás por el hechizo de Jackson. 

Sigue tirado en el suelo, su mente aún tratando de comprender que ha estado apunto de morir, cuando los ojos del Slytherin le dan una mirada apremiante. Al enfocar a Derek y notar que está apunto de matar a Matt es que reacciona.

—¡Derek, no! —exclama mientras se pone de pie a tropezones, corriendo hacia donde su lobo está.

Malia y Kira parecen seguir llenas de la adrenalina de la batalla, dividiendo su atención entre la desmadejada ex Kanima y el destino de Daehler. Ambas están cubiertas de heridas y golpes, pero parecen bien, y Stiles solo puede enfocarse en el problema más importante en ese momento.

—¡Derek, no lo mates! —le dice llegando a su lado. Ha podido sentir la lucha de su compañero incluso a la distancia de algún modo. Si Derek realmente hubiese querido hacerlo, hacía tiempo que los intestinos del Ravenclaw estarían tirados a sus pies. El que esté allí quieto, respirando como un búfalo con los ojos azules clavados en el rostro entre inconsciente y aterrado de Matt, es porque sabe que no debe hacerlo. Su consciencia enfrentándose a su lado animal—. Derek, el tipo es un desquiciado, sí, pero ya está condenado. Aun ignorando lo que hizo que esa tipa hiciese en su nombre, acaba de usar una maldición imperdonable ¡le darán la perpetua! Porque es mayor de edad, recuerdo que su cumpleaños fue en octubre —agrega, no muy seguro, pero pronto olvidando el tema. Sus manos tocando la baja espalda de Derek, sintiendo la piel vibrar ante su toque, aún bajo la ropa—. Déjalo, papá se encargará.

—Intentó matarte —gruñe en una voz increíblemente profunda el hombre lobo y Stiles se siente estremecer, acercándose más y abrazándole por la espalda, apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el del mayor. El lobo quería vengarse, porque habían intentado separarle de su pareja, alguien se había atrevido a poner su vida en peligro. Stiles lo entiende, y aunque la vida de Matt puede no valer nada, las consecuencias de su muerte no serían tan irrelevantes.

—Eres un profesor, Derek. No puedes matar a un alumno, aunque sea una basura como este. No dejes que tus instintos te ganen. No dejes que el esfuerzo de tu madre por limpiar la imagen de los hombres lobo se vaya al tacho solo porque un idiota no supo ver a tiempo que nadie podrá separarnos. Porque la magia nos eligió como compañeros por algo, Derek.

Y sus palabras consiguen ablandar la furia de su pareja, puede notarlo. Los músculos de su espalda pierden un poco de tensión y Stiles, sin soltarle nunca, gira el cuello para hacerle un gesto a Lydia que les miraba igual de quieta que los demás. Ella es lo suficientemente brillante para comprender lo que quiere que haga, así que con algo de inseguridad, ignorando la advertencia de Jackson, llega al lado de ellos y echa un _Desmaius_ a Matt, que finalmente pierde la consciencia.

Solo entonces Derek retrae sus garras, dejando caer al suelo de cualquier manera el cuerpo del adolescente, antes de girarse y abrazar con fuerza y necesidad a Stiles. Él se deja hacer, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza a Jackson, el que les mira con algo como reprobación, mientras arrastra al paralizado Isaac hasta un árbol para sentarle contra el tronco. Tiene que agradecerle. En algún momento tiene que agradecerle que le haya salvado.

Todo ha terminado por fin. Y como para corroborar esto, al mirar hacia el castillo puede ver un montón de figuras acercándose, entre las que cree reconocer, _mierda_ , a su padre.

—Derek. Derek, viene gente —trata de decirle para ser soltado, pero Derek sigue apretándole hacia él, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello. Con demasiada fuerza para ser alguien que hasta hace poco estaba medio paralizado.

—Lo sé.

—Derek, tienes que soltarme —dice con más urgencia cuando nota que no solo es su padre, sino que también Parrish y otros aurores, en compañía del Director, la profesora Yukimura y… ¡oh, cielos! ¿Esa que venía al lado de Cora era Talia Hale?— ¡Derek, suéltame! —le dice en un tono más chillón del que hubiese esperado.

—… si te suelto no creo que pueda sostenerme. Sigo un poco paralizado.

Stiles gime intentando que eso parezca más un abrazo de ayuda que uno de pareja, pero sabe que falla cuando ve la mirada cuestionadora en los ojos de su padre y la madre de Derek, aunque también hay una sonrisa en los labios de ella.

Joder, esa no era la forma en la que esperaba encontrarse a su suegra por primera vez.

 

* * *

 

—Mamá, estoy bien. Necesito ir a ver a Stiles y los demás.

—No, escuchaste el _Patronus_ del Director, están todos bien. Pronto estará aquí Isaac y Derek hasta que se les pase el efecto de la parálisis, y seguramente todo el resto también vendrán, porque nadie entiende que esto es una enfermería y los enfermos necesitan descansar —gruñe la mujer—. Ahora abre la boca, quiero ver cómo está tu garganta.

Liam ha pasado quince minutos viendo a Scott ser examinado por su madre concienzudamente. Al comienzo Allison había quitado la mirada del cuerpo semi desnudo del hombre lobo, pero cuando él cogió una de las manos de la leona, ella se tranquilizó.

La verdad es que no sabe qué fue lo que impulsó a Allison a venir a la enfermería con él. Le comentó que debía quedarse en la Torre de Ravenclaw con Lydia y Kira, pero que había pensado que él no debía estar solo. Liam agradeció el gesto, aunque en realidad creyese que podía cuidarse bastante bien por sí mismo, aún con un brazo inutilizado. Es cuando han pasado un tiempo ambos callados que Liam comprende que no es solo por eso que está allí y le da pie para hablar, mencionando a Scott cuando la madre de su Capitán va a su despacho a revisar algunas fichas (y darles tiempo a solas).

Entonces es que Allison se lo cuenta, sin tener motivo alguno, pero sin poder detenerse. Le cuenta sobre su familia, sobre la historia de los cazadores Argent, y le cuenta de cómo se enamoró de Scott y que no le importó al saber que era un lobo, porque ella se creía distinta a los otros Argent. Le cuenta sobre su madre, sobre la Legeremancia y sus amenazas, y no tiene que decírselo para que Liam entienda de que por eso es que terminó con Scott.

Algo duele dentro de Liam, como dolió hace unos días cuando fue Isaac quien se sinceró con él, porque siente que Allison tuvo la necesidad de contarle todo eso porque quiere pedirle algo. Porque quiere pedirle que se aleje de Scott, porque ella lo quiere. Por supuesto que lo quiere, si fue capaz de renunciar a él solo por su seguridad. Algo duele dentro de Liam y él no puede repararlo, porque él es un Slytherin y sabe que él no podría renunciar a lo que desea. Jamás. Aun cuando una parte de él sienta tanta piedad por Allison que desee poder cambiar su naturaleza y cederle a su Capitán.

—Yo no quiero ser como mi madre —suspira Allison, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el par de lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos mientras contaba su relato—. Simplemente sé que ser un hombre lobo no significa nada, que es solo otro rasgo de la persona. Así como yo soy buena con el arco… u otros tienen conflictos de ira —dice suavemente la chica, cogiendo la mano buena de Liam, quien se sobresalta y se aparta de su toque.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —pregunta con algo de violencia y se arrepiente enseguida al ver encogerse a la leona—. Lo siento…

—No, está bien. Te lo digo porque creo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien… y porque quería que comprendieses que aprecio a Scott, porque es más que solo un hombre lobo, es un chico dulce, gracioso, honesto y leal. Siempre es considerado con los demás, casi raya en lo inocente en ocasiones y… jamás le haría daño a nadie apropósito —dice con firmeza y Liam da un respingo, comprendiendo de pronto—. Scott es tan puro que a veces le cuesta creer que otros puedan hacer daño a posta. Trata de buscarle justificación a todos y… a veces algunos la tenemos, pero otras veces no… pero él siempre tendrá un motivo, él nunca...

—Lo sé. Sé que no me mordió apropósito, sé que lo hizo por protegerme —le interrumpe Liam, diciendo eso por primera vez en voz alta, mirando hacia otro lado, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que las palabras salieron de su boca. Es cierto, Scott nunca le haría daño. Sus ojos enrojecidos al morderle mostraban determinación, pero también dolor. Solo quería que viviese—. Aún así… no entiendo porque me dices todo, quiero decir, yo…

—Te lo digo porque tienes en la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando conocí a Scott —sonríe Allison y Liam estuvo a punto de pedirle que especificase más eso, algo avergonzado, cuando regresó la señora McCall.

Viendo ahora como Scott rueda los ojos a su madre, teniendo muchísima mejor cara que la que había tenido al llegar a la enfermería, Liam se pregunta si su enamoramiento es tan malditamente obvio. ¿Podría verlo también la madre de Scott? Porque eso sería vergonzoso.

… ¿podía verlo su capitán también? En sus entrenamientos solitarios, en la forma que se queda inmóvil apenas siente una de sus manos en sus hombros, o como se siente hinchar al ser merecedor de su sonrisa.

Cuando Scott mira en dirección a ellos y puede ver sus ojos entrecerrarse ligeramente al observar su mano sobre la de Allison, Liam decide que si el lobo adolescente no se ha dado cuenta es porque es realmente ciego. Él, para ser un Slytherin, nunca ha sido bueno guardando secretos.

 

* * *

—Entonces, no solo viajaste a Francia dos días falsificando un documento para que lo firmase sin saber que era un viaje de tres días, sino que vuelves a Hogwarts y lo primero que haces en enfrascarte en una aventura detectivesca sin llamar a los aurores para descubrir a una criatura mortal que está atacando alumnos, planeando como atraerla y enfrentarla para descubrir a su _“maestro”_ también y ¡Bam! ¿Aquí estamos?

—… es un resumen bastante decente, sí. Solo que no falsifiqué nada, simplemente le eché un _Confundus_ al documento para cambiar las fechas del viaje, y la criatura se llama Kanima y como no mató a nadie, no sé si se pueda llamar _“mortal”_ …

—¡STILES!

Mientras Talia revisa a un cortado Jackson en el Hall del castillo, no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar en un rincón al Jefe Stilinski hablar con su hijo. Derek, casi recuperado del todo de su parálisis, exigió no ser enviado por el momento a la enfermería junto a Isaac, por lo que Cora está ayudándole a sostenerse en pie mientras ella revisa al muchacho que, si ha escuchado bien entre líneas, todos han culpado injustamente de ser esa criatura.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta algo exaltado el chico, pero Talia solo necesita elevarle una ceja para que vuelva a quedarse callado.

En el Hall también se encuentran Natalie Martin con su hija, algo temblorosa pero estable, y Noshiko con su esposo a un lado de su hija Kira quien se encontraba abrazada a, sorprendentemente, Malia Tate.

Talia intenta no mirar demasiado a la chica coyote, mientras concluye la revisión que ha hecho con su varita y sus instintos alfa al muchacho. Puede escuchar en uno de los pasillos al Auror Parrish dando órdenes para trasladar al chico Daehler al Ministerio para interrogarle, igual que a la chica Kanima, la que había sido puesta en _Estasis Mágica_ por la espada hechizada de los Yukimura, según explicó Noshiko al Jefe de Aurores.

—De acuerdo, ya sé cuál es el problema. Fuiste herido por un hombre lobo ¿cierto, Jackson? —pregunta la bruja con tranquilidad al Slytherin, mientras estira su mano y pone dos dedos en la parte trasera de su cuello, causándole un estremecimiento a presionar—. Justo aquí.

—Sí, fue él quien lo hizo —gruñe Jackson, apuntando a Derek, el que parece sorprendido—. No me mires con esa cara, Hale, lo hiciste un día después de un entrenamiento, te fuiste corriendo y…

—El día que Stiles… ya sabes —susurra de pronto Cora a su hermano y eso es suficiente para que Talia comprenda. Vaya ¿el chico ha aguantado con eso todo ese tiempo? La bruja le da una mirada evaluadora de nuevo al Slytherin, sintiendo su fuerza. Será un excelente aditivo para la manada, si consiguen sosegar su lengua viperina.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien, Derek, eran otras circunstancias —le silencia su madre y luego mira a Jackson que no parece conforme—. Supongo que tú no quisiste acusar a Derek por la lesión así que te guardaste para ti tus dolencias y los síntomas. Supongo que al comienzo debían ser débiles, pero cada vez más fuertes justo antes de la Luna Llena, y cuando ella llegaba…

—Entonces ya no dolía más, al menos por un tiempo —la rápida aceptación de Jackson le indica que ella tiene razón en su diagnóstico y Peter ha tenido una corazonada correcta.

—Lo que ocurrió es que, aunque el daño fue menor, tu cuerpo comenzó a modificarse lentamente, el lobo queriendo surgir pero deteniéndose… probablemente por el desapego con la manada —lamenta ella antes de sonreírle—. Pero con la mordida todo se aceleró, la última Luna Llena deberías haber sido un lobo más fuerte de lo común al despertar, porque tu cuerpo llevaba un mes preparándose, pero entonces la Poción Matalobos te fue administrada, según me dijo Peter, y eso ocasionó que tu lobo se sintiese rechazado. Tu cuerpo está luchando contra la maldición y la única forma de que deje de hacerlo es que tú dejes de hacerlo también.

Sabe que su voz se volvió autoritaria de pronto y puede sentir las miradas del Hall clavadas en ella, incluyendo al joven compañero de su hijo y a su padre. No hay más aurores en las cercanías que el Jefe y Parrish, y Talia se siente confiada de permitir surgir su aura alfa. Quizás los Yukimura y Natalie Martin no fuesen parte de la extraña manada que Derek estaba formando, pero todos los demás sí. Jackson por su parte parece empequeñecerse ante su voz, mirando alrededor en busca de asistencia, antes de tragar saliva.

—¿Que deje de hacer qué?

—Que dejes de luchar, Jackson. Tienes que aceptar que _yo soy tu alfa_ —le indica la mujer lobo, permitiendo sus ojos brillar carmín y el sonido de las rodillas del menor cayendo al suelo es música para sus oídos—. Debes aceptar tu nueva naturaleza y tu lugar en nuestra manada. El lugar que ha estado esperando para que tú lo ocupes.

El rugido de Jackson, mientras sus rasgos de beta aparecen por primera vez, rompe finalmente lo tenso de la situación. Cora está sonriendo, mientras Derek se relaja aún afirmado de su hermana. Jackson continúa arrodillado, pero su lobo se retrae una vez se expresa, y entonces el Slytherin la mira a ella, desprovisto de toda arrogancia, un simple cachorro. Talia sonríe y se arrodilla con cuidado también, atrayéndole a un abrazo al cual el muchacho se entrega, tembloroso. Oliendo a agradecimiento y devoción. Ella siente como si hubiese ganado un nuevo hijo, porque en cierta manera así es.

—Eso fue bastante intenso —reconoce Deaton llegando hacia ellos, luego de haber acompañado a los aurores hasta su oficina para que ocupasen la Red Fluu para llevarse a los estudiantes. Talia suelta con lentitud a Jackson y acepta la mano del druida para ponerse de pie, ayudando ella luego al chico, quien parece un poco perdido en ese momento.

—Lydia —dice Natalie en un tono de urgencia de pronto, porque la pelirroja está caminando directamente hacia ellos y no obedece a su madre de quedarse quieta.

Talia piensa que va a ir hacia el joven Jackson, así que mira a Deaton esperando que le diga algo, alguna información adicional de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero entonces siente una mano suave sujetando la suya, y al voltearse nota a la hermosa niña tomando su mano derecha. Talia se muestra curiosa por la forma en que Lydia acaricia sus dedos, todo el Hall de pronto en tensión y ella no sabe porque. Y le molesta no saber las cosas.

—¿Querida?

—Su anillo familiar es muy bonito —dice la voz vacilante de la muchacha y la licántropa se fija en el blasón de los Hale que muestra el anillo en su dedo corazón— ¿Es de plata?

—Sí, muchos creen que la plata hace daño a los hombres lobo, pero… ¿Lydia? —no pude evitar preguntar, notando lo pálida que está la joven.

Natalie se acerca con urgencia, intentando quitar los dedos de su hija del anillo de Talia y ella ya está pensando en quitárselo cuando Lydia separa los labios y un grito aterrador inunda todo el lugar, repercutiendo en cada rincón del colegio. Un grito sobrenatural que reverbera por la piedra vieja y se cuela en los rincones más alejados, un grito que debe haber sido escuchado hasta en las salas comunes y los despachos de los maestros, sin importar que hechizos de privacidad tengan los muros. Un grito que se arrastra y envuelve a todo Hogwarts como un lamento.

Talia siente sus oídos doler, pero la sorpresa la mantiene alerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta apretada, observando el rostro lloroso de la hermosa chica pelirroja y sus ojos muy abiertos. Sus gemidos y lamentos aún frescos en los labios, mientras sigue sujetando su anillo.

—Una Banshee... —murmura, asustada como hace mucho tiempo no se ha sentido, mirando el anillo que Lydia aún no suelta—... Argent.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Matt no está muerto. Y la razón es bastante simple ¿alguien escuchó a Lydia gritar? ahahaha no hasta el final del cap ¿no? ;D por eso Matt no está muerto (???)  
> Amo a Derek sujetándose de Stiles sin poder soltarse por la semi paralisis que aún tiene, la adrenalina de la furia una vez se le escapó. La cara de Talia y el Jefe debe haber sido impagable.  
> Y, pues Jackson ya es un lobo de verdad, una vez dejó de luchar. ¿Qué tal será de lobo? En la serie no lo vimos demasiado. Yo creo que será encantador (?) ahahahaha  
> Espero que les siga gustando y gracias un millón a quienes me dejan comentarios <3 lamento tantos Cliffhangers ahahaha ¡besos!
> 
> PD: ¿A alguien más le está saliendo el error 503 en AO3 de vez en cuando? :(


	35. Emisario de la Muerte

—¡Mamá! Tengo que ir.

—Scott, no me hagas repetirme. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo decida.

El hombre lobo siente deseos de gruñir al ver el cuerpo de la mujer que le dio la vida interponiéndose en su camino hacia el exterior. Puede sentir en él las miradas de Isaac, Liam y Allison (los dos últimos no tiene idea de cuando se hicieron _tan_ amigos), pero ninguno le ayuda a convencer a su madre de que necesita ir a corroborar que los demás estén bien. Él no tiene nada, está perfectamente. Su cuerpo al menos no tiene ninguna marca… a su mente probablemente le costará un poco recuperarse luego de todos esos Crucios. Pero por eso mismo ¡Debe hacer algo! No puede quedarse encerrado allí, dejando a su mente rememorar todo lo vivido.

—No irás a ningún parte, y si sigues insistiendo me obligarás a hechizarte, Scott. No me mires así, porque lo voy hacer.

Scott no puede resistir el gruñido esta vez y su madre abre grandemente los ojos, él está seguro de que Melissa va a hacer algo absurdo como castigarle, cuando un grito espantoso les llega. La enfermería está hechizada para no percibir sonidos del exterior, así que escuchar eso voltea de cabeza el estómago de Scott, mientras los ojos de su mamá muestran el mismo temor.

—Ese es el grito de Lydia —dice de pronto Allison poniéndose de pie, pálida y preocupada— ¡Así gritó Lydia ayer antes de que los encontraran a ti y a Liam, Scott! No tan fuerte ni tan desgarrador, pero… ¡es Lydia! —y la urgencia de la voz de la chica es lo que hace a su madre al final apartarse, dejándole abrir la puerta.

Está apunto de voltearse y decirle a Allison que se quede allí, pero la leona corre por su lado y se le adelanta antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Preocupado le da una última mirada a su madre que le asiente aprensiva deteniendo a Liam que intenta ponerse de pie, antes de echarse a correr tras Allison.

Está a punto de alcanzarla cuando unos pasos acercándose le avisan de otras personas. Es cuando ve a Lydia con su madre que reduce la guardia.

—¡Allison! —solloza Lydia mientras se suelta del agarre de la profesora Martin para correr a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Scott las observa fundirse en el abrazo y caer juntas al suelo de piedra sin soltarse. Lydia está hablando cosas incoherentes mientras llora y no se le entiende casi nada, pero lo único que capta son las palabras _“Banshee”_ , _“Muerte”_ y _“Argent”_.

—Solo tocabas su anillo de plata, Lydia, puede no significar nada —le dice la profesora de Herbología, tratando de calmar a su hija—. Podría haber sido un anuncio de una muerte en su propia familia, pero Talia se decidió por un ejemplo más complicado. No le hagas caso.

Su lobo gruñe con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, haciendo que todas las mujeres le miren. La jefa de Ravenclaw de pronto comprende que está enfrente de un miembro de la manada de Talia Hale y baja la mirada avergonzada. Lydia está aterrada por sus propias razones, pero cuando Allison le mira casi suplicante, él entiende lo que le está pidiendo.

Su pecho duele y su lobo gime ante la idea, pero se da la vuelta y se echa a correr. Tiene que ir al despacho de Alquimia una vez más aunque sea el último lugar del mundo al que quisiera acercarse esa noche.

 

* * *

 

Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Lydia algo reacciona en el cuerpo de Derek, pudiéndose poner de pie por sí mismo mientras busca asustado con la mirada a su compañero. Había estado atento a todo lo que hablaba con su padre, manteniendo en PG los temas gracias a Merlín, aunque había sentido igualmente la mirada del Auror atravesarle cuando Stiles le dijo que ya sabía que eran compañeros. Derek no le había dicho que su padre le había pedido que guardase silencio sobre eso, así que Stiles se lo comenta como con disculpa, pero también decisión. Es muy un _“es mi vida”_ más que solicitar permiso, y Derek se quiere ir a lanzar al lago, aunque ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo allí esa noche como para cumplir la cuota de toda la vida.

Pero entonces el grito de Lydia cambia todo. Derek se encuentra caminando con prisa hacia Stiles, y se lo topa a medio camino, porque él también se apresura a llegar a su lado. No se tocan en verdad, pero se quedan muy cerca, observando y temiendo.

Su madre había pronunciado el nombre de esa criatura y luego hizo alusión al apellido Argent debido a la plata de su anillo, y aunque es algo rebuscado, Derek confía en los instintos de su Alfa. Lo que no quita que pueda ser otra cosa y eso significa que tienen que buscar en todas partes.

—Debo ir a revisar por el castillo que nada haya pasado —dice Derek, y hay un brillo feroz en la mirada de su Stiles, pero es Parrish el que habla luego de carraspear.

—Todos iremos, profesores, el Jefe y yo. Si los alumnos quieren ayudar… —el auror parece mirar a su Jefe para corroborar, el que le hace un gesto de que continúe—… tendrán que ir con un adulto.

—Yo iré a revisar las protecciones del castillo. Por favor, profesora Martin, lleve a su hija a la enfermería —le pide Deaton a la madre de Lydia, quien se apresura a asentir. Lydia seguía en shock, llorando en brazos de su madre.

Kira sujeta el brazo de su padre para acompañarle y Malia está apunto de decir algo cuando Noshiko pone una mano sobre el hombro de la coyote. Derek se está apiadando de la tejona por ese ataque de su suegra cuando siente a Stiles ser alejado de su lado, notando que es su madre quien le sujeta con cuidado del brazo, ante el horror de su compañero.

—Si al Jefe Stilinski no le molesta, llevaré conmigo a Stiles. Creo que podrá cuidarme adecuadamente las espaldas —dice con un tono calmo con el cual desafía a cualquiera que quiera contradecirle—. Jackson, tú ve con Derek y, Cora, por favor, acompaña al Jefe de Aurores.

—Jackson puede acompañar a Parrish —dice de inmediato Derek, frunciendo el ceño. Ir solo sería más rápido y no cree que dejar a Parrish por su cuenta sea una buena idea.

—Créeme, querido, el joven Jordan puede cuidarse solo.

Hay un brillo de advertencia tras la sonrisa del auror y Derek duda un momento sobre que tan bien conoce a Parrish, pero entonces todos están saliendo y ya no puede pensar en eso. Deben ser rápidos.

—¿Crees que tu madre tenga razón? ¿Los Argent? —pregunta algo confundido Jackson, mientras corren por las escaleras. Derek quiere ir a los pisos superiores cercano a las torres, porque cree que allí hay más posibilidades de que algo haya pasado. Va a ir directo al despacho de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No lo sé —gruñe, lamentando no poder correr más rápido por no dejar atrás al Slytherin. Había recién sido convertido y aún no despertaba todos sus sentidos. Aunque su parálisis de no hace mucho no ayudaban tampoco a sus propios músculos—. Me parece algo forzado solo porque la _Banshee_ haya tocado el anillo.

—No le digas así —le devuelve el gruñido Jackson—, nadie ha dicho que realmente lo sea. Puede solo haber gritado, siempre ha estado un poco loca… oye ¿hueles eso? Es… tan desagradable.

Derek se detiene al Jackson haber dejado de correr y solo para contradecirle huele, sin embargo el chico tiene razón. Se siente lejano pero… es acónito.

Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos, Derek entra en el cuarto piso. Su despacho y el de Chris están en el sexto, pero cree recordar que por allí está el Despacho de Alquimia, el de Victoria. Siendo seguido por Jackson, Derek se apresura cada vez más, el olor a acónito es sutil pero más fuerte con cada metro. El Slytherin está quejándose por el aroma, quemando sus pulmones un poco, pero Derek presiona a continuar. Y cuando por fin encuentran una puerta con la placa que la identifica como el Despacho de Victoria Argent, la ven entreabierta, una nube espesa de humo ocre al nivel del techo fluyendo hacia el exterior. Derek levanta una mano hacia Jackson, ordenándole quedarse allí, y avanza los últimos metros solo. Sintiendo el ácido olor golpearle cada vez que toma una bocanada de oxígeno, finalmente se asoma por la puerta, encontrándose con la dolorosa escena de Chris llorando en silencio con el cuerpo inerte de su mujer abatido entre sus brazos, unos largos cortes verticales en sus muñecas, de las que un hilo de oscura sangre roja ya ha dejado de correr, formando un charco en el suelo de piedra. Sobre su antebrazo derecho la marca de una mordida de lobo destaca burlona en la palidez de su piel y Derek siente deseos de vomitar.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué ocurre? —le llama entre unas toses Jackson desde el pasillo, provocando que Chris levante la mirada húmeda y enfurecida directo hacia él.

Derek traga saliva pero no se aleja. Aguanta la ira y el dolor de aquel que le ha ayudado tanto en esos meses, incluso años, desde que ambos se convirtieron en profesores en Hogwarts. Le permite odiarle solo por lo que es, aunque no haya hecho nada, y observa el espectáculo del despacho, lleno de sahumerios de acónito en cada rincón y una silla hecha pedazos en el centro.

—Chris —dice luego de un momento, dando un par de pasos hacia el interior pero el hombre ruge.

—¡VETE, HALE!

—Vienen los aurores, Chris —insiste, y cuando escucha el sonido de alguien más llegar se voltea solo para ver la expresión de horror de Scott que ve la escena lleno de dolor. Derek le empuja para que salga, cubriendo con su cuerpo la visión del adolescente, gruñendo—. Vete de aquí, Scott. Jackson, llévatelo a la enfermería.

—¿La… la mamá de Allison está….? —Scott se ve tan pequeño allí que Derek siente el impulso de abrazarlo. Puede ver las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos del Gryffindor y se voltea a mirar a Jackson, el que parece haber comprendido sin necesidad de mirar.

Al Slytherin no le cuesta demasiado arrastrar al otro muchacho que parece en shock, así que Derek vuelve a entrar, aunque respirar duele allí adentro diez veces más que afuera. Ve como Chris sigue sujetando el cuerpo de su esposa y traga saliva, mirando alrededor.

—¿Quieres que… limpie un poco? —porque es demasiado obvio lo que ha pasado allí, Victoria Argent siempre fue una bomba de tiempo y tanto él como Peter lo habían sabido desde el comienzo.

—No —escucha decir a la voz acongojada de Chris—. Solo dime que tú…

—Yo no fui —le responde enseguida, no queriendo pensar en quien ha sido. La ausencia de su tío Peter es demasiado sospechosa—. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejándome paralizar por una Kanima.

—… ¿una Kanima en Hogwarts? —pregunta Chris con la garganta apretada y algo de incredulidad para luego el entendimiento llenar su mirada—… los ataques… debí volver antes…

—No te preocupes por eso —le dice Derek, buscando sus ojos y encontrándolos llenos de sufrimiento, pero sin esa ira que antes le había dedicado—. Ahora hay otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

Derek ya puede oír como Parrish se acerca por el pasillo.

 

* * *

Peter se encuentra en su despacho en la Torre de Astronomía revisando unos viejos libros de mitología cuando el toc-toc de la puerta suena, lo cual es curioso porque él está seguro de que la dejó abierta.

Al girarse se percata de que no está equivocado, sin embargo en el portal hay un joven atractivo de sobrenaturales ojos naranjas que le apunta con la varita. Lo reconoce, por supuesto, y se sorprende al enterarse recién de su sobrenaturalidad.

—Jordan Parrish. He escuchado que eres el ayudante del Jefe de Aurores ahora ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Hay algún motivo por el que me apuntes con tu varita? —le pregunta con tranquilidad, dejando el libro sobre la mesa, y viendo como el auror ladea la cabeza ante el gesto, sin apartar su arma de la dirección de su pecho.

—Tengo motivo, sí. Necesito que me pases tu varita —le ordena y Peter traga saliva.

Su mano busca su varita en su bolsillo, y se percata de como el otro hombre sube aún más su guardia. La saca con lentitud y cuando la tiene fuera… la cambia de mano y se la tiende al auror vuelta hacia él.

Parrish parece un poco confundido por su docilidad, pero se acerca y acepta la varita, solo entonces bajando la suya. Peter casi tiene deseos de reír, porque eso demuestra la inocencia del muchacho. Debería saber que un hombre lobo no necesita una varita mágica para defenderse.

Sin embargo no hace nada mientras el auror realiza el _Prior Incantato_ en su varita, comprobando todos los hechizos que ha realizado, incluyendo el _accio_ que ocupó para tomar el libro que antes leía y el hechizo que usó para abrir las Puertas de Hogwarts cuando salió con Cora para aparecerse en la Mansión Hale desde Hogsmeade cuando fueron a buscar a Talia e investigar en los libros de la biblioteca familiar por si había una explicación distinta para el estado de Jackson, una que no fuese haber sido transformado en ese lagarto súper desarrollado.

Cora fue quien encontró una mención a una doble transformación fallida que provocaba líquido negro saliendo de los pulmones por la boca y nariz, aunque había acabado en un fallecimiento. Peter entonces había considerado la opción de que hubiese tenido una primera mala transformación vía rasguño, Talia aceptando que eso explicaría su _enfermedad_ aumentada con la luna creciente y desvanecida con la luna llena.

Su sobrina y su hermana habían usado igual que él la Red Fluu de Deaton para aparecer en el colegio, solo para encontrarse con una partida de aurores guiados por el mismísimo Jefe Stilinski, a los que el Director había llamado. Mientras todos iban hacia los terrenos donde al parecer se enfrentaban a la Kanima, él decidió ir a su despacho para corroborar algunos datos de cambiaformas forzados por magia, porque no quería pensar en que esa criatura había sido convertida por la mordida de un lobo, fuera Jackson o no.

—Su varita está limpia, profesor Hale —murmura Parrish mientras le extiende el objeto mágico, sus ojos de regreso a su color normal.

—Por supuesto, no sé qué esperaba encontrar. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?

—Ha ocurrido un fallecimiento en el colegio —y puede que Jordan no haya encontrado nada en su varita, pero su mirada sigue ligeramente acusadora—. La profesora Victoria Argent se ha quitado la vida. Es necesario el hacer un control de todas las varitas.

_«De todas las varitas de los sospechosos»_ es lo que Parrish no dice y Peter lo encuentra divertido, pero pone su mejor expresión de sorpresa.

—¿La profesora Argent? ¿Y por qué revisarán las varitas si fue un suicidio? ¿Acaso hay algún motivo por el que la Oficina de Aurores considere que puede haber alguien más involucrado?

Parrish no le dice nada. Solo indica que es el procedimiento y que la investigación está en curso. Cuando el auror le dice que baje a la Sala de Profesores porque llevarán a todos los docentes del colegio para informarles de lo ocurrido esa noche en Hogwarts, Peter simplemente asiente, cerrando la puerta al desaparecer por el pasillo el ex compañero de Derek.

No, pues, si lo querían era encontrar los hechizos que habían matado a Victoria Argent lo que tenían que hacer era revisar la varita de ella, no la de suya.

Porque había sido cada _Cruciatus_ que le había enviado a Scott un poco responsable en su muerte, cada respiro de acónito que le hizo llegar a los pulmones, cada vez que intentó violar la mente del su mordido. Porque ella misma se había matado, pero no había estado sola mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Peter salió de la oficina del director y vio pasar al frenético Scott, demacrado, apestando a acónito, miedo y dolor, mucho dolor, él supo quién era la responsable. Se lo había dicho muchas veces a Talia, advirtiéndole del modo en que esa mujer les miraba a ellos y a todos los alumnos de su clase. No se le había pasado el cómo Allison Argent había terminado con Scott, aunque le mirase con anhelo desde la distancia. Tampoco se había perdido el abierto resentimiento con el que Christopher la miraba a veces desde Halloween. Pero ella seguía igual, con la mirada afilada y la lengua peor. Una Slytherin como él, sí, pero no por ello su aliada.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del despacho de Alquimia, pudo sentir el fuerte aroma a acónito y los gases que volaban desde la puerta abierta. El hechizo burbuja que realizó sin varita le permitió respirar tranquilo mientras avanzaba, encontrando en el suelo de piedra una varita que reconoció como de la bruja que estaba sentada contra una de las paredes de ese despacho con un puñal de plata en sus manos. Un puñal sin utilizar aún.

Peter cogió la varita con cuidado, entrando al infierno de acónito que era ese lugar, observando la silla rota y las cuerdas mágicas destrozadas. Caminó con lentitud estudiada, observando el mordisco en su brazo.

—¿Vienes a matarme, monstruo? Porque eso haría mi decisión más fácil —había reído la mujer y Peter no sintió satisfacción en sus dudas. Quería verle clavarse el cuchillo sí, pero no comprendía porque lo iba a hacer ahora. ¿Solo porque Scott se le había escapado? Absurdo.

—Bruja estúpida. Fue un cachorro el que te mordió ¿y por eso te vas a rendir? Definitivamente no eres una Argent —rió el hombre lobo y si algo lamentaba del casco burbuja es que no podía oler el odio en Victoria.

—Ese no era un cachorro, no era un beta… era un asqueroso alfa, peligroso… —siseó ella, atravesando con su mirada a Peter, quien dudó—. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. McCall nunca ha sido un beta normal… al menos hice algo bueno en mi vida, alejando a mi hija de ese monstruo… —Peter le escuchó susurrar, mientras acariciaba el puñal.

No pudo resistir la necesidad de saber y se encontró blandiendo esa varita ajena en contra de la cabeza de Victoria, pronunciando el hechizo _Legeremens_ , la mujer dándole el paso de forma dócil a los recuerdos que él quería. Pudo verlo todo, todo lo que le había hecho a Scott y el odio rasgó su interior junto con la comprensión al ver al cachorro perder el control, terminando el hechizo porque no soportaba estar un minuto más en esa mente.

La fuerza de un alfa. La realización golpeó a Peter con fuerza, esa sensación al mirar a Scott de que había más en él de lo que los sentidos podían percibir por fin explicada. No un alfa potencial, como él o Derek, que tendrían que esperar que la Alfa de su propia manada muriese para tomar el control, no. Un alfa verdadero. Un alfa con el derecho a formar su propia manada. El comienzo de un nuevo clan.

—Entonces, querida Victoria —sonrió lleno de asco, mientras se acuclillaba justo a su lado, inclinándose para susurrar a su oído con odio—: estás condenada.

Victoria lo sabía, sabía que estaba condenada. Sus ojos le observaron vacíos mientras Peter le arrebataba el puñal, guardándolo en los pliegues de su túnica antes de poner en la mano de la mujer la varita que le pertenecía. La mano de Peter sujetó la de Victoria, obligándola a cerrar los dedos alrededor de la madera, pero sin soltarle.

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Victoria. No vas a vivir para ser la primera mujer lobo de apellido Argent ¿verdad? Quién sabe, quizás acabasen quitándotelo. Quizás en verdad nunca lo mereciste —le susurró con maldad mientras le hacía mover la varita hasta que estuvo apoyada en el interior de la muñeca izquierda. Podía sentir el latido irregular de la bruja, pero escuchó el _“Sectum”_ que pronunció en un susurro, ayudándola a deslizar en una línea la punta de la varita por la piel, abriéndola a su paso, dejando manar la sangre—. Bien hecho —le felicitó con sorna mientras le hacía cambiar la varita de mano, obligándole a cerrar otra vez los dedos casi inertes—. Ahora el otro.

—Eres un demonio —había sollozado Victoria, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba y Peter permitió sus ojos brillar, mientras rozaba sus colmillos contra el oído de la mujer, sin rasgarle la piel.

—Sí, lo soy. Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, Victoria. Soy un emisario de la muerte. Vengo directo del infierno a buscarte, porque tenemos tu espacio reservado esperándote desde hace décadas.

El segundo _Sectum_ se escuchó y Peter le obligó a abrir la brecha incluso más que la primera.

Pensó en ralentizar la pérdida de sangre, pensó en causarle más dolor físico, incluso pensó en esperar que tuviese un paro respiratorio para aliviárselo y ver el sufrimiento de no poder morir en los ojos de la bruja… pero no hizo nada de eso.

Ella quiso quitarse la vida porque no deseaba convertirse en una mujer lobo, porque encontraba que era una abominación. Peter siempre pensó que la mordida era un regalo, así que si la había ayudado a morir era porque creía firmemente que ella no merecía ese regalo, por nada más.

Cuando la vio extenuada contra la pared, con los ojos difícilmente abiertos, Peter quitó su encantamiento burbuja, sintiendo como el acónito le golpeaba con fuerza. No tendría mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero al menos podía darle un último golpe. Causarle un poco del dolor que ella le había causado a Scott y que ahora iba a causarle a Chris y Allison Argent, por su egoísmo de querer morir.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y le sonrió con sarcasmo, tomando una bocanada de oxígeno sin importarle que sus pulmones ardiesen por el acónito, solo porque también podía saborear el aroma a miedo de Victoria, sabiendo que iba a morir. Eso valía el dolor.

—Vas a dejar atrás a una hermosa hija ¿sabes? Y a un esposo atractivo. Es una pena —comentó, percibiendo el ligero temblor en los párpados de la bruja—. Pero no debes preocuparte, porque puedo prometerte que no dejaremos a ninguno de ellos solos. Ahora son parte de la manada. Y si Scott será quien se asegure de que Allison no se aleje, seré yo quien se asegure de traer a Christopher directo al nido. Voy a darlo _todo_ de mí en esta misión, querida. Puedes morir tranquila.

Y el dolor y el odio de Victoria son tan dulces que Peter tiene que reír, ardiendo sus pulmones pero riendo mientras respira esos aromas. Los susurros moribundos de la mujer que le llamaba _monstruo_ y _demonio_ haciéndose cada vez más débiles, tanto por su muerte inminente como porque él se estaba alejando ya, sin mirar atrás. Para el momento que puso un pie fuera del despacho, el corazón de Victoria Argent había dejado de latir.

El grito de la Banshee repercutiendo en cada rincón del castillo le alcanzó apenas alcanzó las escaleras hacia el quinto piso, haciéndole sonreír. Él siempre había creído que había algo especial en esa chica Martin.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo reconocer que me sentí tentada a dejar el misterio de la muerte de Victoria por un tiempo más, pero luego me dio una flojera increíble (?) así que decidí que debíamos saberlo y ya. Este fic ya tiene suficientes cabos sueltos ahaha  
> Bueno, no sé que piensan. Les advertí que nuestro querido tío lobo no era un pan de Dios, pero... Victoria se lo buscó >(  
> Ya aquí queda claro que Scott es un Alfa Verdadero, lamento si pensaron que no iba a usar el recurso, pero a mi me gusta mucho y da un excusa para que Victoria tenga que matarse. Y apoyo lo que sea que ayude a Victoria a desaparecer ahaha incluido Peter siendo un shinigami (?)  
> Lo que me da más pena es Chris y Scott :( pobre, seguro va a culparse de todo. Necesitará el apoyo de su manada.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Espero que el error 503 no les joda tanto como a mí *frustrada*


	36. Días Oscuros

El lunes todas las clases en Hogwarts son canceladas hasta el mediodía. Los estandartes del Gran Comedor amanecen de negro y el Director da a la hora de almuerzo un discurso que verifica todos los extraños rumores que corrían en Hogwarts, aquellos que la mitad del alumnado habían creído simples palabrerías.

No lo eran. Todo era verdad.

En dos hechos inconexos, la profesora Victoria Argent había fallecido la noche anterior, y los alumnos Matt Daehler y Tracy Stewart habían sido puestos en prisión preventiva por los Aurores bajo el cargo de intento de homicidio, revelándose que Stewart era la criatura que había asolado al colegio y era responsable de los incidentes de Josephine Summers, Liam Dunbar y Scott McCall, todo bajo las órdenes de Daehler.

—El sensible fallecimiento de la profesora Argent no tiene nada que ver con este asunto —la voz del Director Deaton suena dura, mientras atraviesa a todos los estudiantes con su mirada, intentando dejar claro ese asunto—. Así, los responsables de la captura del señor Daehler y la señorita Stewart han brindado un gran servicio a Hogwarts, y en virtud de su acto imprudente pero intrínsecamente generoso con la comunidad estudiantil, se les brindarán puntos para sus respectivas casas.

Scott, que había mantenido su cabeza gacha durante todo el discurso del Director, no puede evitar levantar la frente con pánico al escuchar eso. No quiere que su nombre sea nombrado allí, no desea que los alzasen como héroes, no cuando por su culpa… no cuando la noche anterior…

Sin embargo Deaton no dice ningún nombre. Solo aplaude y una cantidad razonable de piedras preciosas caen en cada uno de los relojes de las casas. Aquellos mejores en Aritmancia están sacando las cuentas, pero Scott ya sabe cuánto hay repartido: 50 para Slytherin por los actos valerosos de Jackson, 50 para Ravenclaw por la entereza de Lydia, 100 para Hufflepuff por la lealtad de Isaac y Malia, y  150 para Gryffindor, por la lucha de Stiles, Kira y él mismo.

Hay una ola de emoción en Gryffindor, aunque las demás casas también están algo sorprendidas por los aportes a sus relojes, pero los susurros son rápidamente acallados por la expresión aún seria del Director. Scott no puede evitar sentir agradecimiento al hombre por su silencio, y a su lado Stiles le aprieta la rodilla con su mano, inclinándose hacia él para chocar suavemente sus hombros. Él agradece el contacto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hogwarts ha vivido unos días oscuros, pero no podemos permitir que esto empañe nuestra visión del futuro. Por ahora sean precavidos, pero no desconfíen de cada sombra que se encuentren. Rodéense de sus amigos y asegúrense de no dejar ningún alma abandonada por el camino. Hoy nuestras oraciones y buenas voluntades se encuentran con los Argent. Siguiendo la tradición, la profesora Victoria será enterrada en el cementerio de Hogwarts, en compañía de tantos otros buenos profesores que han pasado al más allá cumpliendo con la vocación más pura: enseñar. Mañana se realizará el funeral por la mañana y aquellos amigos de la familia tendrán permiso para acompañar al Profesor Christopher Argent y a la señorita Allison en él. A las cuatro de la tarde las clases se cancelarán para que le demos la última despedida a la profesora en los terrenos.

La gravedad de las palabras del Director hace que Scott mire hacia el techo encantado, el que muestra un adecuado cielo cubierto de pesadas nubes negras, apunto de soltar toda el agua que cargan pero resistiendo. Probablemente aguantando hasta que fuese el día siguiente, para llorar así como Allison había estado llorando ayer cuando el Director le contó en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería.

Si cierra los ojos aún puede escuchar su llanto amargo, aún puede oler su desconsuelo y su añoranza, su dolor crudo, a flor de piel, apunto de resquebrajarse.

Deaton no lo dijo en su discurso, pero no ha sido un simple fallecimiento. Ha sido un suicidio. Y si Victoria Argent se ha suicidado es porque él la había mordido, porque hay gente que prefiere morir a la simple idea de volverse un monstruo. Un monstruo como lo es él.

—Hey, Scott. Hay que ir a clases —Stiles trata de sonar tranquilo mientras se lo dice, pero Scott puede oler en él la preocupación.

Sabe que no se ve bien, probablemente está demacrado, y no cree haber estado demacrado desde que se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Scott no quiere preocupar a Stiles, pero no sabe cómo sacarse eso de adentro, esa culpabilidad, esa angustia de saber que…

Por culpa suya Victoria Argent está muerta.

 

* * *

 

No es de extrañar que el castillo esté silencioso después de las noticias que ha soltado el Director a la hora de almuerzo. Con la ausencia de Allison, el grupo de sexto de Gryffindor se siente cojo y Kira acaba emparejada con Theo en la clase de Pociones sin saber cómo. El muchacho parece serio, incluso alicaído, y Kira recuerda que es su novia a la que se llevaron a los aurores, a su novia a la que ella le clavó una espada mágica justo en el centro del pecho. No siente vergüenza por el hecho, pero si algo de curiosidad y sospecha que cree Malia y Stiles le han contagiado.

Aprovechando que deben hacer el Filtro de Paz en parejas y que el profesor Harris está ocupado regañando a unos Slytherin más interesados en el último número de una Revista de Quidditch que en la clase, Kira decide intentar sacar información a Theo.

—Así que… ¿no tenías idea que Tracy era una Kanima? —pregunta y se arrepiente enseguida cuando ve al león por la sorpresa dejar caer sin querer una gota de jarabe de eléboro en el momento que no debía. Genial, que sutil Kira.

—¿Una _qué?_ —y hay cierto gesto de desagrado en Theo que confunde a Kira. Es la expresión que podría poner alguien que recuerda a la Kanima. O sea, era una criatura bastante repulsiva, sino eras un fanático de los reptiles. Y si lo eras también.

—No, nada. Olvídalo —le dice mientras agrega un poco más de polvo de ópalo, a ver si podía solucionar el descuido de la gota de antes.

Pasan un rato en silencio, ya han recitado dos veces el encantamiento que el Filtro necesita y están esperando a que sea el momento del tercero, cuando el Gryffindor habla bajo.

—No me imaginé que ella era la que estaba haciendo eso. Simplemente creí que… Maldición.

Kira no puede saber si el muchacho es sincero porque no puede oír sus latidos como un hombre lobo lo haría, pero cuando levanta la mirada desde el caldero y ve a Theo limpiarse los ojos húmedos algo se ablanda en ella. Se encuentra apretando la mano del chico con la suya, mirándole de forma consoladora y Theo le sonríe levemente antes de hacerle un gesto hacia el caldero.

—Ya es tiempo del tercer conjuro.

—¿No quieres hacer uno tú? —pregunta ella aunque de todas formas coge su varita. Theo niega, mientras le vuelve a sonreír.

—Tú tienes una voz más bonita.

La kitsune no puede evitar la vergüenza escalar por sus mejillas, pero sonríe con diversión mientras niega y realiza por tercera vez el encantamiento pronunciando _“Deus Maximus ratees”_.

Cuando Harris revisa su Filtro parece extrañado, pero hay un ligero tono de complacencia en él cuando les dice _«Ligeramente Aceptable»_ y les da 10 puntos para Gryffindor. El maestro ya se ha alejado a revisar otras mesas cuando Theo le muestra la palma y ella no puede evitar chocársela, riendo un poco.

—Gracias, Kira, pensé que hoy sería el día que acabaría haciendo explotar un caldero por primera vez. En vez de eso, gracias a ti acabó siendo el día que Adrian Harris me dio puntos por primera vez. ¡Y además tengo Filtro de Paz para calmar mi mente!

—Creo que ese era el objeto de hacer esta poción hoy —asiente la muchacha, feliz de haber podido ayudar a su compañero.

Cuando la clase acaba y ya todos están saliendo de la mazmorra luego de guardar las pociones realizadas, Kira siente la mano de Cora en su brazo, haciendo que se retrase. Intrigada se deja hacer, y cuando ya solo quedan ellas dos en el pasillo, la hermana de Derek suspira con fuerza.

—Lo que Theo te estaba diciendo antes, de que él no sabía…

—¿Era mentira? —pregunta con rapidez, sintiendo su propio corazón acelerado ante la posibilidad.

Cora le mira fijamente y luego niega.

—Era verdad. O al menos eso decía su corazón. Estuvo calmado todo el tiempo.

Hay algo extraño en la mujer lobo cuando le dice eso, pero Kira asiente. Juntas caminan de regreso para alcanzar el grupo de leones, mientras la asiática sigue pensando en el tema.

¿No es extraño que alguien que lo estaba pasando tan mal, con su novia en manos de los aurores y posibilidades de ir a Azkaban estuviese tranquilo todo el tiempo? Creía que entendía la expresión seria de Cora.

 

* * *

 

La portada de El Profeta el día martes reza _“Suicidio de Profesora de Hogwarts”_ junto con una nota detallada en la que se indicaba que el motivo de Victoria Argent para tamaño acto es que había sido la mordida de un hombre lobo fuera de control en el mismo castillo. Una fuente cercana a la familia explicaba como la tradición de los cazadores Argent impedía siquiera la posibilidad de uno de los suyos volviéndose una abominación, encontrando la única paz en la muerte, considerándose la misma mordida como el motivo de esa muerte. El arma del homicidio. El propio Gerard Argent, honorable miembro del Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot y cabeza de la familia Argent, indicaba al diario que su familia no descansaría hasta que no solo el hombre lobo que había asesinado a su nuera fuese enviado a Azkaban, sino que hasta el último licántropo fuese sacado de Hogwarts, siendo el último ataque la prueba más clara del peligro de permitir a esos monstruos continuar en el colegio en donde se educaban los niños magos de Gran Bretaña, el futuro de la sociedad mágica.

Derek le echa un incendio al diario en el mismo momento que termina de leer la noticia, dejando que el pergamino arda encima de su plato de avena con miel, no quedándose satisfecho hasta que no quedan más que cenizas esparcidas sobre la avena ennegrecida. La furia se esparce caliente por sus venas y cuando Peter carraspea y le coge el codo, se gira a verle con los ojos azul metálico. Su tío le sonríe de medio lado, compasivo, antes de apuntarle hacia el frente con la cabeza. En cuanto mira hacia allí, Derek se paraliza.

Todo el Gran Comedor tiene su mirada fija en él, algunos preocupados y otros abiertamente divertidos. Solo aquellos que también tienen El Profeta en sus manos parecen comprender su reacción, entre ellos Stiles, quien le mira lleno de ansiedad. Seguramente lo único que desea es correr hacia él y envolverle entre sus brazos. A Derek también le gustaría eso, poder abrazarle y respirar del aroma reconfortante del cuello de su compañero. Calmar la furia que las palabras del diario y de Gerard Argent han provocado en él.

—Tranquilo, Derek. Nadie creerá lo que dice Argent —al girar la cabeza ve la mirada compadecida de Jennifer Blake, y siente su mano acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa—. Todos lo tomarán como lo que es: las palabras de un hombre dolido por la pérdida. No te preocupes.

—Gracias —es todo lo que gruñe el profesor de Transformaciones mientras se pone de pie alejándose de las manos de la bruja. Si no soportaba sus atenciones antes, ahora, después de Francia, simplemente siente repugnancia ante su toque.

Sin mirar a nadie sale del Gran Comedor y camina con una lentitud impropia para alguien tan enfurecido. Y es que quiere darle tiempo de alcanzarle. Sabe que va a seguirle imprudentemente. Por algo es un Gryffindor como él.

—Te tengo —dice en el momento que se gira y abraza por la cintura a Stiles que le envuelve entre sus brazos también. Se besan sin importarles que estén en un pasillo extremadamente público, Derek concentrado en cualquier paso o respiración que pueda oír a la distancia, pero el desayuno recién está empezando así que es poco probable que alguien abandone el Gran Comedor. A menos que sea Stiles.

—Lo siento tanto, Derek. Lo siento tanto —dice entre besos su hermoso compañero, mientras Derek le baja, porque lo había tenido en el aire para su comodidad.

Stiles tiene la mirada preocupada y exuda aroma a angustia. Derek le ama tanto por eso, por cómo puede sentir todo eso por algo que no le afecta directamente. Le ama por su compasión, por su valor, por su inteligencia. Le ama porque no puede creer que la naturaleza le haya dado un compañero más perfecto. Ama su sarcasmo, su pesimismo en ocasiones, ama sus bromas a Finstock y lo buen amigo que es de Scott. Ama todo de Stiles. Simplemente…

—Te amo —le dice, porque simplemente ya no se puede guardar eso. Su furia ha explotado en el Gran Comedor por culpa de ese diario, pero allí está, con el corazón tranquilo entre los brazos de ese chiquillo lleno de lunares que le mira con los ojos enormes y el corazón en las manos—. Te amo, Stiles —repite y le aprieta más contra él, sacándole un gemido de dolor al otro, haciendo que disminuya la presión.

—¡La fuerza, Derek! —se queja, pero algo le dice que esa mirada húmeda no es por el dolor en las costillas. Tiene una disculpa en los labios, pero Stiles se la borra con un beso profundo y húmedo. Demasiado erótico para una hora tan temprana—. Tienes que aprender sobre tiempo y lugar, Derek. Tienes un don para elegir lugares extraños y tiempos inoportunos para nuestros momentos importantes —el sonrojo de las mejillas de Stiles hace que Derek sonría lobunamente, besando su puchero—. Tengo un sucio camerino como lugar de nuestro primer beso, justo antes de un partido importante, que podría haber ocasionado que me distrajese y me golpease una bludger, y ahora tengo… un pasillo cualquiera… Derek, basta —le pide cuando los mordisqueos superficiales a su cuello parecen ser demasiado. Él no puede evitar pasar su lengua por allí, queriendo tan malamente marcarle.

Aunque después de escucharle, probablemente Stiles le asesinaría si le marca en un simple pasillo. ¿Quién pensaría que su compañero sería tan atento a los detalles? Gruñe un poco, mientras se aparta de ese cuello pálido, mirándole a los ojos nublados.

—¿Francia tuvo conflicto con eso de _tiempo y lugar_? —pregunta y disfruta viendo como esa mirada se nubla más, las pupilas dilatadas ante el recuerdo. Maldición, iba a costarle tanto dejarle ir luego de esto, pero no tenían tiempo para nada más… ¿o sí?

—No. Francia estuvo muy bien —ronronea Stiles y Derek ya no aguanta, cogiendo por las piernas a su compañero y haciendo que rodee su cintura con sus piernas, mientras camina rápido hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños que está cerca de allí, empujando la espalda de Stiles justo a la sombra de una vieja armadura, arrancándole un jadeo complacido al sentir sus entrepiernas frotarse juntas.

Los hechizos repelentes le salen naturales cuando agita la varita para evitar que cualquier alma se acerque a ese rincón y pueda escucharles o verles, comenzando a besar con pasión al adolescente.

¿Cuánto había durado su resolución de no tener sexo con Stiles en Hogwarts?: Exactamente dos malditos días.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha ¿me odiarán por cortarles el +18? lo sientooo en disculpa en el siguiente hay algo de Malia/Kira, como habíamos charlado antes <3  
> Definitivamente Derek tiene un pésimo TPO (Time, Place and Occasion), pero aún así es adorable <3   
> Mi pobrecito Scott y Theo ahí poniéndonos nerviosos. Bueno, ya veremos más.  
> La guerra política ha comenzado D: (aunque no durará mucho, espero)  
> ¡Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!


	37. Y el Mundo sigue Girando

Solo Lydia va al funeral de Victoria del grupo. Este se lleva a cabo en Londres, aunque el entierro va a ser en Hogwarts esa tarde. Lydia intentó que él la acompañase, pero Stiles se siente demasiado furioso por El Profeta como para poder prometer que no le va a escupir en la cara a Gerard Argent en el momento que le toque dar el pésame. Así que opta por lo sano y dice que no. La Ravenclaw parece dolida por su rechazo, pero Danny se ofrece a ir con ella y al final ambos águilas son los que se marchan al Despacho del Director para usar la Red Fluu y llegar a la Mansión Argent.

Stiles está seguro que si Lydia se lo hubiese pedido a Jackson él hubiese dicho que sí, sin embargo ahora que es un hombre lobo supone que quizás es mejor que no se lo haya pedido. Meter a un hombre lobo en una mansión de cazadores es como… bueno, meterse a la boca de un lobo. Irónico.

Ver a Scott tan deprimido como luce le hace sentir mal físicamente. Siente dolor de estómago y no es por el desayuno, porque no ha desayunado. A menos que cuenten lo que él y Derek… no, no va a ir por ese lado. El asunto es que no aguanta ver a Scott así, y no sabe cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Melissa le ha dicho que Scott llegó alterado y delirante a la enfermería cuando estaba buscando a Allison, y Derek le contó de su expresión de horror y shock al ver a Chris Argent con su esposa muerta, teniendo que Jackson arrastrarle de regreso hasta su madre. Stiles tiene sus teorías y Derek las comparte, pero… ¿cómo le puede preguntar eso a su mejor amigo?

_«Oye, Scott ¿por casualidad fuiste torturado por la madre de tu ex novia y la mordiste cuando escapaste, provocando que se suicidara?»_. HAHA. No. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Stilinski, ¿tiene algo que aportar o solo se dedicará a gruñir toda mi clase?

Cuando ve la mirada irritante y altiva de Jennifer Blake tiene todas las intenciones de soltarle o un improperio o… o algo peor que ahora no le ocurre. Sin embargo Scott pone una mano sobre su pierna, mirando hacia el frente, y él se calma un poco. Después de todo, quiere aprobar Runas Antiguas.

—No, señorita Blake. Lo siento.

Satisfecha, la bruja continúa su clase y Stiles suspira dejándose deslizar un poco por la silla, mirando el perfil de su mejor amigo. Quiere tanto poder aliviar sus penas que todo lo demás parece gris a su alrededor, toda su hiperactividad esfumada por su preocupación. Pero el humor amargo de Scott no se suaviza. No al menos hasta el almuerzo.

Lo que ocurre a la hora de almuerzo es que un revoltoso conejo ha sido dejado en libertad de la enfermería y no encuentra nada mejor que ir a sentarse justo al lado de Scott en la mesa de Gryffindor, quitándole el puesto a Stiles. Él se sentiría ofendido, sino es porque Cora le tira de su bolso, y le hace sentar a su lado, tratando de parecer indiferente aunque Stiles le conoce mejor que eso y sabe que está algo expectante. Él solo puede elevar las cejas, pero al ver que la expresión de su mejor amigo varía por primera vez desde ayer por la mañana, todo cobra un poco de sentido.

—Liam ¿te sientes mejor? Me alegro que mi madre te dejase ir —y eso es una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios de Scott ¡él no puede estarlo imaginando!

—Sí, pero voy a tener esto así por al menos dos semanas —se queja mostrándoles a todos su brazo derecho inmovilizado, recordándole a Stiles un poco a los yesos muggles—. Y como tengo un montón de trabajos atrasados y no puedo escribir, tu mamá dijo que tú me ayudarías con ellos, Capitán.

Y hay un intento de inocencia en su voz, pero se puede percibir la burla en su tono. Después de todo, el conejito es un Slytherin, no había que olvidar eso ¿y qué Slytherin dice que no a la posibilidad del beneficio personal? Scott parece considerar sus opciones antes de suspirar de forma dramática.

—Bueno… si mi madre lo dijo…

—Que no te engañe ese Slytherin tramposo, McCall ¡es ambidiestro! Le he visto escribir y lanzar hechizos con la izquierda igual que con la derecha —dice con diversión desde más allá un alumno de cuarto, ocasionando que las mejillas de Liam se enciendan.

—Yo lo he visto golpear bludgers con la izquierda también —asiente Theo con falsa seriedad—. Creo que te están timando, Scott.

—¡Eh, gatos entrometidos! Si no vais a hacer vosotros mis trabajos ¡callaos! —les silencia Liam con falsa arrogancia Slytherin, provocando que toda la antes silenciosa mesa de Gryffindor ría.

Cuando Stiles ve a Scott reír el que más y abrazar por el cuello al sonrojado Slytherin, no puede más que compartir una sonrisa con Cora que parece orgullosa de sí misma por alguna razón. A su cuñada definitivamente le encanta hacer de casamentera.

 

* * *

 

No se sorprende cuando no ve llegar a ningún Gryffindor al funeral, de hecho, lo agradece. Sabe que en otras circunstancias Allison desearía el contacto de ese grupo extraño de amigos que ha formado el último tiempo, pero la gran mayoría de ellos no serían bien recibidos en esa casa.

Eso sin considerar el otro tema…

Besa la mano de Lydia Martin que llega con Danny Mahealani, y cuando ella le da su pésame él le dice _“Lo siento mucho”_. Ella no le entiende y a Chris le gustaría poder explicarse mejor, pero no puede hacerlo allí. No puede decirle que lamenta que su primer grito auténtico de Banshee haya sido para anunciar la muerte de su esposa, no puede decirle que lamenta no haber sido un mejor maestro y haber descubierto antes la criatura que se escondía detrás de su belleza y sus dotes adivinatorias, que lamenta no haberla podido preparar para que ahora no tuviese la mirada nublada por el temor a su propia naturaleza. Más adelante le intentaría enseñar a comprenderse a sí misma. Ahora había cosas más urgentes.

Chris observa como Lydia abraza a Allison y el modo en que su hija se aferra a su amiga, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja cubierta por la cascada de pelo naranja, mientras Danny apoya una mano en la espalda de su leona. Sabiendo que su pequeña estaba a buen resguardo, camina por el gran salón de la mansión de su familia en donde se está velando el cuerpo de quien fue su esposa.

La habitación es rica y ostentosa, los muros están cubiertos de cuadros mágicos y obras de arte de gran valor histórico que los Argent han conseguido a través de la historia de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Es sabido que todo Argent debía hacer al menos un gran viaje una vez en la vida. Pero no un viaje de placer, por supuesto: un viaje de cacería. Este viaje no era realizado solo, sino que en compañía de su pareja, una vez que sus hijos estuviesen mayores. Y el razonamiento de la tradición era claro, por supuesto. No eran muchos los Argent que volvían vivos de ese viaje.

Él no había sabido si quería realizarlo, cómodo como estaba en Hogwarts. Aunque al comienzo solo iba a ser una posición temporal mientras su hija se acostumbraba al lugar, Victoria había exigido que se quedasen hasta la graduación de Allison, incapaz de dejar a la heredera de la familia en un sitio infestado de hombres lobo, había dicho. Iban a realizar el viaje luego de eso, por supuesto que ella ya tenía listo el itinerario, sin importar las dudas de Chris. Siempre había sido así entre ellos.

El sonido de unos afilados tacones en su dirección hace que sus instintos se disparen y está a punto de sacar la varita al girarse, pero al ver a su hermana Kate se detiene a medio camino. Su error.

—¿Ibas a divorciarte de ella? —chilla Kate, no lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo escuche, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de algunas de las personas cercanas.

O quizás no es la voz de Kate la que ha llamado la atención de los demás, sino que el crudo sonido de su palma contra la mejilla de Chris. El calor que se esparce por su piel le toma por sorpresa, apenas habiéndose percatado del golpe.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ella solo…!

—Kate. Cállate —dice la voz profunda de Gerard, mientras llega al lado de sus hijos, sujetando la muñeca de la mano de la rubia peligrosamente cerca una vez más del rostro del profesor de Defensa.

Él la verdad es que no sabe que ocurre, la conversación entre su padre y su hermana es silenciosa y rápida. Él solo se gira para buscar con la mirada a Allison, esperando en vano que no hubiese visto la escena. Cuando la encuentra, aún abrazada a Lydia, puede ver la sospecha en sus ojos y no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada, caminando hacia la salida del salón. Necesita tomar aire.

El divorcio en el mundo mágico ya no es algo tan extraño. Quizás lo fuese hace tiempo, una cosa de muggles, sin embargo hoy en día no era raro que los lazos mágicos se disolvieran. Para los sangre pura sin embargo seguía siendo una aberración, tan aferrados a las viejas normas como solo unos viejos decrépitos podían estar. Chris hace mucho que había decidido que no permitiría que esas rancias reglas rigiesen su vida. No se arrepiente de haber comenzado los trámites del divorcio de Victoria… pero quizás hubiese podido escoger otro fin de semana para hacerlo.

Saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión, Chris baja la escalinata hacia los jardines. Por hoy las puertas de los terrenos están abiertas y vigiladas por dos elfos para que no cualquiera pudiese entrar hasta allí. No es como si hubiese muchos magos oscuros sueltos de los cuales preocuparse, de todas formas, pero la precaución nunca es innecesaria. El cielo de Londres está nublado, oscuro pero sin dejar caer ni una gota. Así Chris no puede culpar a la lluvia por las lágrimas que abandonan sus ojos.

Está tragando saliva profusamente, limpiando sus ojos, cuando escucha un gruñido desde uno de los costados de la mansión. Su varita está en su mano en un segundo, pero mientras camina hasta donde escuchó el gruñido bajo, puede ver surgir tras un seto la figura esbelta de una joven desnuda. Está sorprendido y a punto de ofrecerle su túnica, pero la mujer hace aparecer la suya propia con un golpe de varita, la cual tenía sujeta en una muñequera, y se la desliza por la cabeza, antes de acercarse a él. Allí es cuando la reconoce.

—¿Laura Hale?

La joven morena le mira fijamente pero asiente, antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo y agachar la cabeza, sorprendiéndole.

—Mi alfa te envía saludos, Christopher Argent, y traigo conmigo sus sinceras condolencias por tu pérdida y la de tu hija. Ella quiere que sepas que nuestra manada siempre estará dispuesta a socorrerlos a ustedes dos, ya que sabemos que eres un hechicero justo y sabio. También es mi deber informarte que Gerard Argent ha comenzado una campaña desde el domingo mismo para exigir una investigación en Hogwarts sobre la identidad de aquel que mordió a Victoria Argent, mientras paralelamente ha exigido silencio a la Oficina de Aurores sobre lo descubierto en su varita y su oficina, como medidas por el duelo. Mi alfa también tiene conocimiento sobre al menos cuatro miembros del Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts los que han recibido lechuzas de Gerard Argent aludiendo a que no se puede permitir más que Alan Deaton sostente el cargo de Director, a causa de su manga ancha con los licántropos bajo su tutela. Los cuatro miembros han dicho que Gerard aludía a que él mismo podría cumplir perfectamente el trabajo.

Chris puede sentir la rabia vibrar bajo su piel, pero en honor a la mujer arrodillada frente a él se contiene. No, ahora no es el momento para dejar esa furia surgir. Tendrá que pensar el momento. Al menos ahora sabe que la portada de El Profeta no ha sido un _lamentable accidente_ , como su padre había indicado, diciendo que había solicitado que no se informase nada al menos hasta el miércoles, pero había sido desoído. No. Todo estaba planificado. Utilizando la muerte de Victoria para sus propios fines egoístas. Podría entrar ahora mismo y asesinarle frente a todos esos invitados pomposos que tenía y no sentiría remordimientos, pero no puede hacerle eso a Allison.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta con la garganta seca, viendo el asentimiento de Laura Hale— ¿y para eso debías venir desnuda?

La joven levanta la cabeza y al ver su mirada más calma parece comprender que no hay peligro de que le envíe una maldición. Se pone sobre sus pies desnudos, sacudiéndose el verde del pasto de la rodilla que tenía hincada, y se encoge de hombros.

—Si tus elfos veían a una Hale entrar probablemente hubiesen avisado a tu padre.

—¿Y por qué no le han avisado cuando vieron a una loba entrar? —pregunta, sinceramente curioso.

La sonrisa de la joven le recuerda tanto a Derek, que Chris se descubre correspondiéndosela, aunque también percibe algo de Peter en ella. Y mucho de Talia Hale.

—Porque soy realmente escurridiza.

Y como solo ejemplo vuelve a transformarse, quedando en su lugar una loba de oscuro pelaje y ojos inteligentes, dejando la túnica tirada allí, y marchándose corriendo a cuatro patas. Pero no pasa por las puertas abiertas, sino que salta la valla de los carruajes a unos metros de la otra entrada, la que se encuentra cerrada y por lo tanto sin la vigilancia de elfos.

Chris se queda mirando por un momento el lugar en el que desapareció la figura lobuna de Laura y se maravilla de que la hija de Talia Hale tuviese esa rara habilidad. Una transformación completa y en total control. Esa bruja iba a llegar más lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiese esperar, estaba seguro.

Desvaneciendo la túnica simple que ha quedado atrás, Chris se devuelve hacia la entrada de la mansión, recordándose que debe aparentar tranquilidad, que no puede ir y gritarle a Gerard por sus acciones. Hoy su prioridad será Allison, como siempre. Ya mañana podrá preocuparse de lo demás. Kate incluida.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que la excusa inicial ha sido hacer el trabajo de Herbología antes de que fuese la hora de ir al funeral de la madre de Allison, aprovechando que no tienen clases por la ausencia del profesor de Defensa, al final ella y Kira acaban besándose en la cama de Malia, con las cortinas cerradas y hechizos de silencio a su alrededor.

Kira no se queja en verdad, pero Malia sabe que parte de ella se cuestiona de si eso era correcto. Estar así, juntas, cuando hay una familia sufriendo una pérdida. La familia de una de sus amigas. A Malia le parece una chorrada.

—Es la vida, zorrita. La gente muere, el mundo sigue girando —dice con soltura la Hufflepuff, escandalizando un poco a su novia—. ¡Y no soy la única que lo cree! Hubieses olido a Stiles en la mañana luego de correr tras Hale…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos…?

—Todo el camino, si me preguntas a mí —la sonrisa de la chica aumentó, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba bajo la falda de la asiática—. Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que creo que ocurrió.

Malia puede sentir como la piel de su novia se eriza bajo sus dedos mientras mordisquea su oreja y sus yemas por fin alcanzan las bragas de Kira. No pierde demasiado el tiempo y se enfoca justo al medio, frotando por encima de la tela, ocasionando que su chica junte las piernas y gimotee, sacudiendo la cabeza llevando sus manos hasta la de Malia, como queriendo detenerla. Ja, como si ella no supiera que adora eso. Su pequeña zorrita.

—Por cierto. Nunca me habías contado que eras tan buena con la espada —comenta la coyote, caracoleando su lengua en la oreja de la morena, acomodándose para usar su mano libre para desarmar la corbata roja y dorada y poder abrir esa camisa.

—¡Ah, Malia! —gimotea Kira, y cada gemido es música para sus oídos—… es que… ah… yo no sabía.

Esto sorprende un poco a la tejona, y dejando de tocar a su chica, se sienta sobre sus piernas, usando ahora sus dos manos para desnudarla, viendo esos hermosos ojos rasgados mirarle llenos de deseo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta despreocupada, como si no estuviese desabotonando su camisa ni moviendo sus caderas para que su propia ropa interior queden justo sobre la entrepierna de Kira, rodando su falda hacia su cintura para ver.

Por un momento cree que su novia no le va a responder. Parece demasiado seria. Sin embargo dos segundos después la kitsune ha cambiado los papeles, empujándola a ella contra el colchón y sentándose sobre sus caderas. Malia no puede evitar reír, su coyote emocionada por el juego de poder, sujetando la cintura de Kira para atraerla más hacia ella, como embistiéndola. El roce es suave, casi inexistente, pero excitante. Kira se inclina, con su camisa abierta, y le besa húmedamente, rozando sus bellos senos cubiertos por el sujetador contra los suyos, aún tapados por su camisa.

—Quiero decir —ronronea Kira, frotando sus entrepiernas juntas, con la mirada brillante y la lengua jugando en sus labios— que mi madre me pasó la espada unas horas antes… y resulté ser una experta.

—Tú, Kitsune traviesa —ríe Malia mientras acaricia las nalgas redondas de su novia, haciendo que se arrodille para ella deslizarse por la cama hasta quedar con su rostro justo bajo su entrepierna, lamiéndole por encima de las bragas.

El gemido largo de la chica excita a Malia más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, bajando la ropa interior de Kira de una vez, quedando atrapada por sus piernas separadas apoyadas sus rodillas en la cama, y empieza a chuparle y lamerle con ganas, incitándole con sus manos a empujar su vagina como quisiera contra su rostro. Una de sus manos baja hasta sus propias bragas mientras los gemidos de Kira inundan el espacio protegido por los doseles amarillos y los hechizos de silencio, frotándose el clítoris con ganas, disfrutando de cada embestida de su kitsune contra su boca, bebiendo de sus fluidos con gula.

Puede notar el momento exacto que Kira se corre, por la forma en que se presiona contra su boca, ella lamiéndole lo más profundo que puede, y por ese grito casi animal que abandona sus sexys labios. A Malia no le importa que las rodillas de la Gryffindor cedan y quedar con su nariz hundida en el monte de venus de su chica, aprovechando para chupar su clítoris sensible aún por el orgasmo, sacándole más gemidos.

—Ya-ya basta… ¡Malia! —gimotea Kira, mientras se quita de encima, y Malia está riendo mientras se saborea, irguiéndose sobre sus codos. Kira tiene su rostro sonrojado y su respiración exaltada y huele a placer, lujuria, agradecimiento y amor. Malia no puede resistirse a eso y se encuentra arrastrándose hacia la cabecera para besarla con ganas, y ríe cuando Kira pone una mueca por el sabor pero de igual forma le devuelve el beso—. Creo que ahora es tu turno… —dice contra sus labios su zorrita, mientras tira de la camisa de Malia de una vez, haciendo que los botones salten.

—¡Kira! —se queja ella, porque no es como que las camisas le abunden, pero aprovechando que no usa sujetador, su novia ya tiene su boca en uno de sus senos, haciéndola jadear y dejarse caer en las almohadas de su cama— Joder, zorrita, esa boca…

La Gryffindor ríe mientras chupa de sus pezones como si fuese un recién nacido, su mano deslizándose hasta su falda, acariciándole por encima, antes de meterse por debajo de ella. Malia separa sus piernas para darle espacio, jadeando por cómo _bebe_ de ella, pero también concentrada en sus dedos curiosos. Kira también le frota, como ella hubiese hecho antes con la Kitsune, pero entonces se vuelve más atrevida y metiendo los dedos por el lado de las bragas, comienza a empujar con fuerza en su interior, sorprendiéndola.

Malia gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kira acariciando el seno que no está chupando y que ya ha cambiado, sus dedos índice y corazón hundiéndose dentro de ella, mientras el pulgar frota el hinchado clítoris. Ella sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más, y Kira sube para hundir su lengua en su boca abierta mientras siente como su interior aprieta los dedos de la asiática con cada estertor de su orgasmo, su grito ahogado por los labios ajenos.

Su cuerpo queda completamente laxo en la cama, mientras Kira quita con cuidado sus dedos de abajo, sonriéndole. Malia le mira con los ojos ligeramente cerrados por el cansancio, pero cuando ve como su chica lame con timidez sus propios dedos, se siente despierta de inmediato. Kira nunca ha realizado eso. De hecho, Kira nunca ha mirado de cerca su sexo. Malia lo entendía, Kira también es su primera novia y al comienzo tenía miedo de todo, pero Malia es así, despreocupada, aprendiendo todo por el camino. Kira solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para sacar a la Gryffindor osada de su interior, había pensado.

Y ahora tiene a esa Gryffindor osada frente a ella, chupando con ganas sus dedos luego de la dudosa probada inicial.

—¿Sabes? No tiene mal sabor. Creo que la próxima vez puedo chuparte yo —dice con cierta timidez la morena y la sonrisa de Malia es más brillante que el sol antes de abrazarla con ganas y besarla.

—Creo que te amo ¿sabes? Y podrías chuparme ahora mismo —insinúa, pero Kira la mira entre sorprendida y divertida, besándole de vuelta.

—Yo te amo también. Pero deben ser casi las cuatro y hay un funeral al que tenemos que ir.

Malia se hubiese quejado pero Allison le cae bien y cree que deben estar allí si es que no pudieron ir al funeral. Así que de mala gana asiente y comienza a ver arreglarse, solo para ver su camisa con los botones volados. La expresión de Kira es de disculpa, pero no es suficiente.

—¡Me debes una camisa, Yukimura! —le regaña apuntándole con un dedo.

Kira solo ríe mientras abrocha su propia camisa, dándole una mirada coqueta de soslayo, parpadeando con inocencia.

—Genial, ya tengo tu regalo de navidad.

Joder. Realmente estaba enamorada de esa zorrita.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hablemos del +18 ¿quieren? es mi primera vez escribiendo algo tan explícito como esto y... god, no lo mencionemos nunca más *esconde la cabeza*  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque es un poco lento. No sé si pueda publicar mañana el capítulo siguiente, porque... fiestas de Halloween! mi vida social me secuestra, pero haré el intento. Y trataré de acabar también un pequeño regalito Sterek que tengo por las fechas, aunque resultó ser mas scifi que de miedo ahaha  
> Nos vemos y gracias por seguir leyendo y aquellos que comentan! <3


	38. Lo que Queda Atrás

El funeral de Victoria Argent es sencillamente depresivo. Peter había considerado la opción de no ir, pero cree que eso quitaría el cliché de que el asesino siempre está en el funeral de su víctima y pues ¿quién era él para romper los clichés? Así que va, seguido de las filas de sus alumnos de Slytherin, porque es el colegio completo el que va a despedir a esa perra. Como si lo mereciera.

No le ha extrañado que la investigación de los aurores no se hiciera pública. La culpable de lo que fuera que había ocurrido en el Despacho de Alquimia está muerta así que ¿qué podrían hacer? Probablemente el derecho a la honra de Allison e incluso de Chris impidiese que los aurores hicieran pública la investigación a menos que apareciese la víctima a denunciar el hecho. Y Peter sabe que Scott jamás hará eso, no necesita ver la cara de depresión que ha tenido estos días para saberlo.

Preocupado un poco por como esa situación podría afectar al joven alfa, Peter ha insinuado a Melissa McCall y a Derek el mantener vigilado al muchacho. Peter sabe de licántropos que aguantaron torturas parecidas y salieron indemnes, pero… también recuerda a Deucalion y a los suyos, y entiende que es distinto para un alfa. Siempre es distinto para los alfas.

De cualquier manera, ese rostro oscurecido por el dolor sufrido y posiblemente por una absurda culpabilidad por la muerte de Victoria, no es un buen indicio. Sabe que debe hablar con Talia del tema, pero con la campaña de desprestigio de Gerard Argent en pleno auge, sabe que su hermana tiene las manos llenas. Habría que esperar.

Cuando es su turno de acercarse a los Argent por el pésame (algo que solo harían los profesores, porque ninguno pudo asistir al funeral por las clases), Peter no ha pensado aún en que decir. Allison se ve pequeña y triste al lado de su padre, y le recuerda un poco a Malia. No se ha permitido pensar en ella luego de hacer un poco de investigación luego de Halloween, porque simplemente no sabe _que pensar_. Pero viendo allí a Allison siente algo removerse, algo que ha estado creciendo desde que sus sospechas empezaron con la aparición de la Loba del Desierto.

—Lo siento mucho, Allison —pronuncia con completa sinceridad, y hasta él está sorprendido—. Siento que tengas que pasar por este dolor siendo tan joven. Yo también perdí a mis padres… fue un _accidente_ lamentable —y hay algo de sarcasmo, solo porque no hubo nada accidental en la forma en que sus padres murieron, encerrados en un círculo de ceniza de montaña y ardiendo hasta soltar su último aliento. Peter traga saliva y Allison le está mirando fijamente antes de coger su mano. Confortándole a él, la ironía—. Espero que encuentres consuelo en que aún tienes a tu padre contigo y tienes _amigos_ que lamentan tu dolor.

Cuando Allison le suelta, Peter mira hacia a Christopher, solo para ver como tiene un brazo en alto para detener el avance de Gerard y Kate Argent, ambos que al parecer han querido apartarle de Allison. Solo entonces mira a los ojos del profesor de Defensa, viendo sospecha en ellos pero también algo más. El olor de la pérdida y algo de ira demasiado fuerte para sentir que es esa otra cosa, aunque al menos sabe que esa ira no es en su contra. Le hace un asentimiento y Christopher se lo devuelve, solo entonces Peter regresa a su lugar en frente de los estudiantes de Slytherin, pasando por completo de los otros dos Argent.

No sabe realmente porque le dijo eso a Allison, pero sabe que fue honesto en sus palabras. Lamentaba que tuviese que pasar por ese dolor. Siempre supo que Victoria iba a morir temprano, pero hubiese esperado que Allison al menos se hubiese graduado. Y como había dicho, debería encontrar consuelo en la presencia de su padre. Si hubiese sido Chris el fallecido en vez de su madre, el destino de Allison se vería muy distinto.

La manada también estaría para ellos, si es que Allison no se dejaba envenenar por las palabras de su abuelo y su tía. Si el gesto de tomarle la mano significaba algo, cree que Allison va por el buen camino.

Cuando ve que es el turno de Derek de acercarse a la familia, Peter endurece el gesto. Kate Argent le había causado suficiente daño a su sobrino como para crearle una especie de trauma, aunque luego de encontrar a su compañero su seguridad aumentó. Por un tiempo Derek había creído que no merecía ser amado, que tenía alguna clase de maldición encima, llevado a esta conclusión por su amor a Paige, quien había acabado muerta, y luego por el amor que había brindado a Kate, quien solo jugó con sus sentimientos. La cazadora se había aprovechado del conocimiento de este miedo, minando su autoestima en cada ocasión que podía. Pero entonces Stiles Stilinski hizo su aparición y Derek ya no volvió a cuestionarse nada. La magia le ha dado el mejor regalo, después de todo.

Ve a Derek dar su pésame a Allison, la que le sonríe con tristeza, y cuando pasa a Chris, es el mismo Argent el que le abraza. Las expresiones de horror y furia de Gerard y Kate son tan obvias que Peter no puede evitar la sonrisa burlona. Chris susurra en el oído de Derek algo que no alcanza a escuchar, pero por el movimiento de sus labios parece como _“No te preocupes, yo me encargaré”_ y Peter está ansioso por saber de qué se va a encargar el profesor de Defensa. Derek sigue su ejemplo y pasa de los dos últimos Argent, y cuando el último profesor ha dado su pésame (la loca de Meredith Walker), la ceremonia de entierro comienza.

El coro de Hogwarts entona un antiguo cántico celta mientras el cuerpo vacío de quien fue en vida Victoria Argent es devuelto a la tierra envuelto en un ataúd de madera oscura, y solo entonces la lluvia que amenazaba desde ayer comienza a caer a raudales.

Los profesores entonan juntos un hechizo repelente de agua sobre todos los alumnos, pero no mucho después la lluvia es tan torrencial que aunque nadie se moja, ya nadie puede ver tampoco, y el entierro acaba sin discurso y sin cántico, porque el coro está corriendo a ponerse al resguardo del castillo. Hay poco que pueda hacer para organizar a sus alumnos de Slytherin, la mayoría disfrutando el correr en la lluvia sin mojarse por el poderoso hechizo de los maestros, así que Peter les deja ser, observando como Chris lleva abrazada contra su pecho a Allison, protegiéndola con su túnica. Gerard y Kate también se han alejado del cementerio y extrañamente los únicos que quedan allí son Scott, Stiles, su sobrino Derek y él mismo. Derek atento a su compañero, Stiles con una mano en el hombro de Scott, y el joven alfa mirando fijamente la lápida donde reza que allí yace _Argent, Victoria. Amada profesora de Alquimia. Respetable miembro de la casa de Slytherin. Esposa, madre y maestra._

Peter supone que no quedaba espacio para agregar _“torturadora”_ , pero con un poquito de esfuerzo podría meterlo en la piedra.

—Vamos, chicos. Vais a resfriarse —les dice con algo de ironía, antes de girar y caminar hacia el castillo.

 

* * *

 

—Ver a Jackson tan feliz me irrita un montón, te juro.

—Stiles, déjalo en paz.

—¡Pero Isaac! Acabo de tirarlo de la escoba y ¡míralo allí, sacudiéndose como si tuviese pulgas! ¡Y sonríe! ¡Yo no sabía que Jackson podía sonreír!

—¡¿Sabes que te puedo escuchar, cierto idiota?! —le grita Jackson desde el suelo y Stiles se carcajea, haciendo que el resto del equipo lo haga también sobre sus escobas.

Isaac no quiere confesarlo, pero le encanta el nuevo Jackson. No es que realmente haya cambiado, pero… hay algo distinto en él. Y no habla solo de su aroma, aunque eso también. Y huele jodidamente fantástico.

Sabe que Jackson siempre ha tenido una pose de arrogancia y altanería, las chicas lo adoraban porque siempre parecía seguro de sí mismo y los chicos le respetaban por la misma razón. Cuando Isaac se convirtió en lobo se dio cuenta de que todo eso era solo una careta, porque Jackson sentía miedo y tenía inseguridades como cualquiera. Fue peor el tiempo que estuvo enfermo por culpa de la herida de las garras de Derek (lo que explica un montón de cosas, muchas gracias), pero ahora… ahora, Merlín bendito.

Ahora Jackson es pura seguridad. Ahora no siente la presión de siempre parecer fuerte, o ser más rápido o… o nada. Ahora no siente ninguna presión y está relajado, divertido y de alguna forma absurda, su arrogancia ha disminuido. No es que ya no sea un Slytherin de manual, o que ya no sea Jackson, es solo que… es mejor.

—Deja de comerme con los ojos, Lahey, o voy a tomarlo como una invitación —escucha Isaac como Jackson le susurra al pasar volando por su lado, y hay un coqueteo en su mirada que sube los colores al Hufflepuff— ¡Stiles, no escapes! ¡Voy a atraparte y patear tu flaco culo por esa bludger!

También está eso, la forma que le coquetea sin vergüenza. Isaac no cree poder soportar lo mucho que le gusta el nuevo Jackson, porque sabe que su aroma y el latido de su corazón deben ser muy obvios, y eso es terriblemente malo en orden de esconder su secreto.

—Espero que no estés intentando ocultar que quieres lamer el suelo que pisa Jackson, porque si lo estás intentando, eres pésimo en ello.

—¡Argh! ¡Calla Kira!

El entrenamiento de ese día se está llevando a baja altura, apenas tres metros, con la vigilancia constante de Derek y Finstock, ya que aunque no llueve hay fuertes ráfagas de viento de vez en cuando. Como Liam está lesionado, Stiles está ocupando el lugar del golpeador, y prediciendo que no iba a hacer un trabajo tan bueno como el conejito (debía dejar de llamarle así mentalmente o un día Liam se enteraría y le _cruciaría_ ), Derek ha ordenado ese entrenamiento bajo. Lo que ha acabado siendo una buena idea, porque no ha pasado ni media hora y Jackson ya ha caído de la escoba por culpa de un golpe mal dirigido de una bludger desde el bate de Stiles en el momento mismo que una ráfaga de viento oeste azotaba el campo.

Jackson ha estado tranquilo toda la semana a pesar de que en el mundo mágico está quedando un desastre por todo el asunto de los Argent y los hombres lobo, especialmente contra el Clan Hale. Su manada. Según ha dicho El Profeta, la opinión pública se divide entre aquellos que encuentran que el suicidio por el mordisco es una exageración y aquellos que creen que el mordisco equivale al asesinato de la profesora, los menos, gracias a Merlín. Su alfa, Talia, ha tenido unos momentos difíciles con la prensa, aludiendo a que no es comparable el dar la mordida con un homicidio, y que sabe que el Tribunal del Wizengamot calificará esta diferencia como obvia, sin embargo Gerard Argent no se ha detenido en su campaña de desprestigio, comenzando a nombrar al Director Deaton claramente como uno de los motivos de los peligros a los que los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban expuestos.

Allison ha vuelto al colegio, aunque ha estado recluida casi todo el tiempo en la Torre de Ravenclaw pegada a Lydia, otra vez alejándose de los Gryffindor según pudo escuchar de Cora y Stiles. Lydia parece tener un ataque de nervios cada vez que escucha algo parecido a _“gritos”_ , _“muerte”_ o _“Banshee”_ , así que se ha saltado la clase de Adivinación que comparten (en la cual la profesora Meredith habla de muertes cada día), pero fuera de eso parece bien, siempre con Allison a su lado. Scott por su parte sigue algo perdido después de los hechos de la semana anterior, por motivos que Isaac no comprende y Stiles no comenta, y los únicos momentos en que parece un poco más animado es cuando Liam le busca para obligarle a ayudarlo con sus trabajos, algo que le parece genial, pero no por ello le preocupa menos la actitud de su hermano de manada.

Y en medio de todo ese caos… Jackson es perfectamente feliz. Ríe con sus compañeros de Slytherin, gana puntos en las clases, coquetea con todo el mundo (lo cual lo incluye, para mejor o peor) y parece absurdamente cómodo en su nuevo estatus de lobo, ansioso por su primera salida al bosque, tanto que Derek ya le ha gritado más que a él, el propio Hale reconociendo que es el lobo más ansioso que haya conocido nunca, y eso que primero pensaba que ese era Scott y luego que Isaac lo era.

Si ellos eran tan excitables con tan poca cosa, no querría imaginarse como sería Stiles de lobo. Una pesadilla, seguro.

 

* * *

 

—Se abre la sesión ordinaria del día lunes 7 de diciembre del Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot. El primer tema a discutir: _“Petición de permiso para realizar pesquisas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con el objeto de descubrir la identidad del licántropo responsable de la muerte de Victoria Argent, firmada por los magistrados Gerard Argent y otros”_.

—¡Objeción, Jefe Supremo!

—A lugar. Tiene permiso para hablar, Madame Ito.

—Deseo que se corrija el nombre de la petición, porque insinúa una responsabilidad criminal que la investigación de la Oficina de Aurores ha declarado inexistente. La muerte de la señora Victoria Argent ha sido catalogada y aceptada como un suicidio, por lo que por definición, no existe nadie responsable de su muerte más que ella misma.

La afirmación de la anciana bruja crea un desorden tal entre las filas del Wizengamot que el Jefe Stilinski solo puede llevar una mano a sus ojos, masajeándoselos por encima de los párpados. Odia a los malditos políticos. A su lado Parrish le da una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, consolador. Su presencia es necesaria allí, después de todo. _Que semana._

Luego de que el Jefe Supremo –un viejo mago bastante ecuánime, debe reconocer– llamase al orden, se organiza una rápida votación para decidir si se aceptará o no el nombre de la petición. Al auror le parece una puta estupidez, pero que va a hacer. Solo cuando son asuntos criminales él tiene voto por su cargo. Ahora es solo una voz sin demasiado peso. El choque del martillo le hace reaccionar, comprendiendo que han llegado a una resolución, veinte minutos después.

—Se resuelve entonces la modificación de la Petición al siguiente título: “ _Permiso para realizar Pesquisas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con el objeto de Descubrir la Identidad del Licántropo responsable de la mordida a Victoria Argent, previa a su muerte”_. Con esto claro, se da pie al magistrado Argent para hablar.

El Jefe de Aurores solo puede mirar al techo de la fría habitación suplicando entereza a los dioses antiguos, porque no puede creer todo el escándalo simplemente para esa estúpida modificación. Definitivamente él no serviría para esas cosas.

Gerard Argent ya está en el espacio cerca del banquillo de acusados en el centro de la sala, para poder hablar al Wizengamot en pleno, dándole la espalda a él y a los otros invitados que observan. Hay algunos de la prensa, que escriben con rapidez en sus libretas casi sin mirar los trazos de sus plumas. Aunque no hay vuelaplumas allí, prohibidas como están en el área.

—Señoras y Señores, honorables miembros del Wizengamot, me acerco hoy a ustedes con la petición más noble que un hombre puede hacer: la petición de justicia —es todo, cinco segundos y Stilinski ya no quiere escucharle más—. Mi nuera era una mujer llena de vida, con una hija adolescente y un esposo que le amaba: mi hijo. Ahora este hijo mío y mi bella nieta van a tener que seguir sus vidas sin la presencia de la mujer que les sostenía, solo porque un licántropo fuera de control decidió morderla sin razón alguna. El honorable Director de Hogwarts cree estar haciendo su trabajo protegiendo a esta criatura descontrolada, manteniendo en la ignorancia a los padres de todos los alumnos de la verdad. ¿Y cuál es la verdad? Que los hombres lobo son criaturas peligrosas. Son monstruos, y puede que algunos de ellos, algunos entre nosotros incluso, quieran hacernos creer que están en control, que no son un peligro ¡pero eso es una mentira!

Sus puños están apretados y la ira hace que las venas se marquen en su frente, lo sabe. Lo único que desea es poder lanzarse hacia el frente y romperle los dientes a Argent, porque el hijo de puta está convenciendo a esos viejos incrédulos con su imagen de abuelo lastimado, solo para hacer lo que ha hecho por años: crear terror. Provocar odio hacia los licántropos y desconfianza en el mundo mágico. Simplemente porque no quiere dejar ir su estilo de vida, cazando por diversión y costumbre. Él era el monstruo, no Derek ni Scott. No Talia Hale, por supuesto, como Argent está insinuando sin vergüenza.

Se está poniendo de pie cuando la mano de Parrish le aprieta con fuerza la suya. Hay un brillo aterrador en su mirada y Stilinski se deja hacer, manso, otra vez sentado. Conoce a su ayudante y sabe cuándo está seguro de algo. Y ahora Parrish está seguro de que deben dejar hablar a ese bastardo.

—Señoras y Señores —repite Gerard, y en un momento que se gira hacia ellos, quizás para mirar a la prensa, incluso cree ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Joder—, lo único que les pido es justicia para aquella a quien quise como una hija, alguien que amaba enseñar y no le hizo daño a nadie nunca en su vida, víctima de…

—Víctima de una tradición tan ridícula como todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora —una voz resuena en la sala y el Jefe de Aurores se sienta mejor, sorprendido. Esa voz—. La única verdad que has dicho es que el hombre lobo que mordió a Victoria estaba fuera de control, Gerard, pero lo que no has dicho es que tenía toda razón para haber perdido ese control. Tu querida nuera, mi esposa, le había sacado de sus propios cabales...

Cuando Christopher Argent se para frente a su padre, a la vista del Wizengamot, el silencio que inunda el lugar es tan hermético que ni siquiera el Jefe Supremo se atreve a abrir la boca. Es más que irregular que alguien entre a una audiencia de esa manera, pero en estas circunstancias… todo el mundo se calla y observa. Incluso los periodistas han dejado de escribir, con los ojos enormes.

Gerard Argent parece descolocado por la presencia de su hijo, pero de inmediato recupera su control, acercándose a Christopher. Stilinski no sabe que le trata de decir, pero el profesor de Defensa de Hogwarts se aleja de su toque, mirando hacia el Jefe Supremo.

—Honorable Jefe Supremo, honorables miembros del Wizengamot. Pido la oportunidad de hablar para aclarar todo este asunto, y pido a la prensa que ha convocado mi padre que tome especial nota —indica girándose hacia donde están ellos. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Chris Argent le hace un asentimiento de reconocimiento, y el Jefe de Aurores se lo devuelve. No se habían visto desde la fatídica noche.

Entonces es que siente el apretón de la mano de Parrish y nota que ambos siguen cogidos. Sintiendo el rostro algo caliente, suelta lentamente sus dedos y el joven auror le deja ir, sin ni siquiera mirarle. Stilinski agradece cuando Chris habla, porque así tiene algo en que distraerse de la sensación de frío y soledad que le deja la ausencia de la mano cálida de Parrish en la suya.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paso rapidito a dejarles el cap de hoy, porque salgo! <3 espero que les guste, aunque sea algo precipitado maybe. Amen a Parrish y al Jefe Stilinski <3 pero por sobre todo a Chris, que es capaz de ir a enfrentarse a su propio padre en frente de todo el Wizengamot uxu  
> No hablé de lo que sintió Derek al ver a Kate, pero supongo que imaginarán que no hizo ni gesto de conocerla, como dijo Peter, simplemente pasó de ella y Gerard. Ya más adelante se mencionará. El drama político no ha terminado, y espero no les sea muy aburrido.  
> ¡Por cierto! Les dejé un regalito a los amantes del Sterek por Halloween en un fic aparte llamado "APS: Androide Personal Sensible" <3 aunque no es muy de Halloween ahahaha por si quieren pasar a leerlo.  
> Un beso y gracias mil por comentar! <3 no alcanzo a responderles los comments del cap anterior, pero mañana lo haré! ¡Graciaas!


	39. Alfa Verdadero

RESOLUCIÓN DEL CASO DE VICTORIA ARGENT: LA MORDIDA FUE LEGÍTIMA DEFENSA

_Londres, 8 de diciembre._ La tarde de ayer lunes se llevaba a cabo en la Primera Sala del Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot una sesión para determinar si se aprobaría o no la petición del honorable Gerard Argent y otros para realizar nuevas pesquisas en las inmediaciones del Colegio Hogwarts con relación a la identidad del licántropo involucrado en la mordida que desencadenó la lamentable decisión de Victoria Argent, nuera del honorable y profesora de Alquimia del Colegio ya mencionado, de quitarse la vida dejando atrás a una hija (Allison, 17 años) y a su esposo Christopher Argent, también profesor del Colegio Hogwarts, encargado de dictar la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La sesión tendría un vuelco inesperado cuando en medio del emotivo argumento de Gerard Argent, apareció su hijo Christopher con información nueva que indicaría que la difunta profesora habría estado torturando a un hombre lobo (de identidad aún desconocida) a base de inhalación de humo de acónito y repetidos _Cruciatus_ , los que fueron corroborados en su varita por los aurores, mientras intentaba violar su mente con el hechizo _Legeremens_ de forma no consentida y por lo tanto ilegal, buscando encontrar alguna información desconocida con fines aún no determinados. Es en esta situación, según la investigación de los aurores, que el licántropo pierde el control, deshaciéndose de las cuerdas mágicas que le ataban a una silla, la cual fue encontrada hecha pedazos en el despacho de la maestra, y mordiendo a la mujer para encontrar su camino a la libertad.

Esta información fue entregada al Wizengamot en pleno de la boca misma del esposo de Victoria Argent, quien indicó que la mejor manera de dejar descansar en paz a la bruja era no tomar medida alguna en contra de dicho hombre lobo, y en cambio brindarle la comprensión de la sociedad y la seguridad de que él no fue el culpable de la decisión que Victoria Argent tomó, pues fue arrastrada a ello por una arcaica tradición que ya no tiene cabida en la realidad de la sociedad mágica de hoy en día.

En el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia, el Jefe de Aurores ha corroborado toda la información entregada por el señor Christopher Argent y ha indicado por la ausencia de una denuncia y el respeto al duelo de los Argent, la Oficina de Aurores se había visto impedida de hacer pública los datos del delito de la profesora Argent, pero que en su cargo no permitirá tolerar que ningún mago, sea o no hombre lobo, tenga el trato que tuvo que sufrir aquel que se vio obligado a morder a Victoria Argent para sobrevivir.

Tras el cierre de la sesión Talia Hale, la que había sido en estos días fuertemente atacada por el clan Argent y sus aliados, ha dicho a la prensa que la ventura es de aquellos que perdonan, habiendo ella comprendido desde el comienzo el dolor que los Argent han estado sufriendo con la pérdida de uno de los suyos, por lo que no se tomará ninguna medida por sus difamaciones, solo esperando que este triste capítulo sirva para que la sociedad comprenda que los hombres lobo son como cualquier otro mago, y que solo cuando nos veamos a todos como iguales, tal cual la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica inspira, conseguiremos la paz que deseamos.

Con esta reflexión de la precursora de los Derechos Igualitarios para Licántropos y otros Seres Mágicos Conscientes, se cierra este lamentable caso a más de una semana desde el fallecimiento de quien creímos era una víctima y resultó ser agresora.

 

* * *

 

Scott está junto a Liam en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos juntos porque llueve demasiado para practicar y de todas formas Liam no lo puede hacer por su lesión. Han pasado más tiempo juntos en esa semana que nunca antes y Scott ha podido descubrir cosas del joven Slytherin que no hubiese imaginado. Por ejemplo, que le encantan las verduras, sintiendo una fascinación especial por todas las verdes, lo que ocasionó que el mote de _“conejito”_ aumentase aún más en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Stiles hizo la acotación. También nota que ama las naranjas, mandarinas y tangerinas, siendo capaz de vaciarse una bandeja entera de ellas en el bolso como _“snack”_ para una tarde. No solo ha aprendido de la comida que le gusta, por supuesto, también sabe que encuentra Adivinación una chorrada pero que en tercero decidió tomar las materias que creía más simples como optativas y así se había quedado con Cuidado de Criaturas, Estudios Muggles y la clase de la profesora Meredith; también había ampliado el conocimiento de que efectivamente el Slytherin es fanático de la música muggle, aunque no ande diciéndolo por allí porque las serpientes de su Casa ya le tienen suficiente manía por ser mestizo como para alardear de sus gustos muggles.

Son muchos detalles lo que ha ido descubriendo del menor, pero lo que más le gusta de todo es lo bien que se siente a su lado. Cuando hace sus propios informes en compañía del golpeador (el que efectivamente siempre ha sido ambidiestro) no necesita pensar en nada. No es como estar con Stiles, sintiendo su constante preocupación; Liam se mantiene tranquilo y trabaja, preguntándole algunas cosas que no entiende o simplemente charlándole de tonterías, distrayéndole del caos que es su mente. A veces se descubre mirando al perfil del chico, queriendo saber si lo hace apropósito. Como sea, ya nadie pregunta cuando Liam aparece buscándole o ambos se encuentran en la biblioteca luego de ponerse de acuerdo. En una semana se convirtió en una rutina.

Cuando escucha unos pasos apresurados entrar en la biblioteca de pronto sus instintos se ponen de punta, la tranquila paz que le ha otorgado Liam destruida en el mismo instante en que el olor de Allison le golpea como una _Bombarda_ , poco antes de verla aparecer por entre unos libreros. Buscándole.

Cuando Stiles le mostró esa mañana El Profeta, Scott se sintió enfermo. Aún ahora se siente enfermo, aunque la compañía del Slytherin le ha alejado de los recuerdos. Porque hubiese preferido que todo eso, todo lo que había pasado en el despacho de la madre de Allison quedase oculto para siempre. No es que le preocupe tanto la imagen que tenga el mundo mágico de él, para Scott él siempre será el culpable de la muerte de Victoria Argent, sino que temía lo que pensaría Allison cuando se enterara. No puede imaginarse en su situación, no solo perder a su madre sino que todo el mundo la apunte como… no, no podría. Y gracias a Merlín jamás iba a pasar por eso, porque su mamá nunca le haría a nadie lo que Victoria Argent le hizo a él. No importa que Stiles insistiese que la curación muggle calificaba de tortura.

—Scott —la voz de su compañera de casa y ex novia hace que el estómago se le revuelva. Puede sentir la mirada aprensiva de Liam, no sabe si hacia él o hacia la chica—. Scott, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Puede ser en otro momento, Allison? —le pide en voz baja, mirando el pergamino donde escribía la redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya ni siquiera puede recordar cual es la cabeza de la Runespoor que tiene los colmillos venenosos y si se encontrase con una esa confusión podría matarlo. Hablar con Allison provoca en él un temor parecido.

—Scott, por favor —y es la mano de Liam en su brazo lo que hace que finalmente se rinda y busque los ojos de la chica, notando como le observa casi temblando, con la mirada empapada y cristalina. Tiene que tragar saliva para no soltar un aullido lastimero—. Necesito saber. Necesito saber si tú…

¿Por qué Allison le está haciendo eso? ¿Quiere odiarle por morder a su madre? Adelante, que lo haga. Él ya se odia suficiente, pero un poco más de odio no le matará. ¿Acaso quiere cobrar venganza? A su mamá y a Stiles no les gustará, pero está bien. Lo merece. ¿Por qué necesita que lo diga? ¿Por qué no le deja…?

—Necesito saber si mi madre te hizo eso. Necesito saber si se atrevió a cruciarte, a envenenarte con acónito… ¡Oh, Merlín, Scott! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —y Allison está llorando con fuerza, y cree que no es bueno hacer eso en la biblioteca, pero nadie la calla, nadie la silencia. No es hasta que ve la varita de Liam en el aire que reacciona que debe haber puesto una barrera—. Por eso llegaste tan destrozado a la enfermería, pálido… y caíste al suelo y aullaste… Oh, Merlín, por favor dímelo...

Al final Scott no necesita decir nada porque tiene a Allison abrazándole con fuerza por el cuello mientras solloza en su hombro. Se siente confundido y adolorido, pero le corresponde el abrazo a la chica por inercia, porque está sufriendo, perdió a su madre y ahora le abraza a él, sabiendo que él fue quien la mordió y le hizo suicidarse. Pero está ahí, y Scott no lo entiende. Puede ver que Liam les mira, pero desvía la mirada al momento, y su olor… oh, su olor. Scott ya no puede ocultar que sabe lo que Liam intenta ocultarle, pero con Allison encima no hay mucho que pueda hacer para tranquilizar al Slytherin.

—Allison… yo no quería que tú… pensases mal de tu madre… por eso…

Los labios de Allison saben salados contra los suyos cuando la chica le besa. El aroma a celos y enfado de Liam le golpea como un yunque, pero la leona ya se ha separado de él, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Era mi madre, Scott. Siempre he sabido de lo que era capaz. Solo hubiese esperado que tú no lo descubrieras.

Y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad y se va. Le deja ahí, lleno de preguntas y con un mosqueado Liam a su lado. Quiere un momento para razonar, para procesar que Allison no le odia, que Allison creía a su madre capaz de todo lo que el diario había dicho… ¿es posible que Allison no le culpe de la muerte de Victoria?

Siente su lobo aullar dentro, y no es por Allison y no es por la profesora de Alquimia, no es por la tortura ni por la confusión de la paz que siente ahora que no carga el secreto. Es porque puede ver a Liam coger un libro, quizás dispuesto a guardarlo e irse y no puede permitirlo. Su mano coge la corbata verde y plata y tira de ella con fuerza para conseguir que el sorprendido muchacho llegue hasta él, besándole con lentitud, mucho más prolongado y real de lo que fue el beso que Allison le robó.

Porque lleva meses enamorándose de Liam Dunbar y su lobo no va a dejar que un beso de Allison lo arruine.

El Slytherin parece sorprendido y avergonzado, Scott puede verle mirar alrededor, notando él mismo que hay un montón de alumnos mirándoles con expresiones que van desde la reprobación a la adoración. Y él lo entiende, el rostro sonrojado del chico es para quedarse mirándole embobado.

—Eres un idiota —se queja Liam y le da un golpe en el costado con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza. Scott casi siente que le sale un pulmón por la boca.

A él realmente no le importa el golpe, con una extraña acumulación de emociones en el pecho, el sutil dolor del recuerdo de aquella noche diluyéndose por la tranquilidad y la esperanza de que no todo es oscuro en su futuro, que Allison no le odia y si ella no lo hace ¿debe seguir odiándose a si mismo?. No quiere pensarlo en este momento y solo puede respirar profundo inclinándose hacia el Golpeador, disfrutando absorber su aroma a vergüenza y felicidad, los celos que ya casi esfumados y esa esencia… esa esencia que no estaba allí antes.

Con el ceño fruncido por la sospecha, Scott se inclina sobre Liam sin importarle las miradas divertidas de los demás alumnos cercanos, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de la respiración del menor, y por un instinto, por debajo de la mesa con un movimiento rápido de sus garras rompe la inmovilización del brazo derecho del muchacho, encontrándose, tal como pensaba, con una extremidad perfectamente sana en vez del brazo herido que debiese tener por una semana más.

Puede escuchar el ritmo del corazón de Liam acelerado y no es por la sorpresa, la sospecha del engaño finalmente confirmada. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y puede notar la gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, pero el sudor no huele a aquel que había pasado tanto tiempo oliendo luego de cada entrenamiento de Quidditch. Es un sudor distinto, porque Liam es distinto y acaba de darse cuenta de eso.

—Liam… ¿por qué rayos hueles como un hombre lobo?

 

* * *

 

La última clase del día no es más sencilla que la primera o el resto. El costo de lo que hizo el día anterior estaba siendo alto, con las miradas de los estudiantes y de los profesores del colegio. No sabe cómo será cuando ponga un pie en el Callejón Diagon luego de esto, seguramente tendrá que estar recluido por un tiempo. El pensamiento de que esto está pasando a Allison también le perturba tanto que probablemente ella lo nota, y luego que la clase de sexto acaba su inteligente hija acaba haciendo lo que nunca y se acerca a su mesón para besar su mejilla con los ojos llenos de comprensión y un agradecimiento que no merece. No entiende como Allison no le culpa, cuando se ha parado enfrente del tribunal más importante de la Gran Bretaña mágica y ha ensuciado el nombre de su madre.

—Voy a hablar con Scott más tarde —le dice la chica y él solo puede dar gracias a la magia y a los antiguos dioses por darle una hija tan valiente como la que tiene.

Luego de esa clase aún tiene que pasar por la tortura de la clase de tercer año de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Las pequeñas serpientes no se pierden el detalle de que Chris pasa por completo del capítulo de los Hombres Lobo para enfocarse en el de los Inferis, preguntando en voz alta del motivo del cambio, aunque sus pequeños ojos de víboras le dicen que lo saben perfectamente.

Cuando por fin la clase acaba Chris se sienta tras su escritorio, quedándose con la satisfacción de los rostros insultados de los Slytherin de tercero cuando les manda a pedir para la siguiente semana una redacción de medio metro sobre la diferencia entre los Inferis mágicos y los zombies del folclore muggle, recomendándoles solicitar información a nacidos de muggle o a la profesora Marin Morell para poder utilizar las computadoras de la sala de Estudio Muggle, porque en la biblioteca no encontrarían información del tema. Los Hufflepuff, en general mucho más abiertos a la cultura muggle, no parecen molestos por la tarea, pero… oh, la cara de las serpientes.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Peter —dice la voz de una niña de Slytherin mientras todos los alumnos se retiran, sacando con violencia a Chris del recuerdo de la expresión de los chicos. Cuando levanta la mirada puede ver como Peter Hale saluda con una sonrisa casi coqueta a la pequeña rubia de 13 años que le mira embelesada antes de salir corriendo del salón. _Por Morgana…_

Cuando el hombre lobo llega hasta el frente de su escritorio, ya no queda nadie en el salón y Chris no se molesta en ocultar su hastío, moviendo la varita para cerrar la puerta. No sabe a qué viene Peter, pero nunca es buena idea que un alumno escuche una conversación entre maestros. Quien sabe que cosas podría oír.  

Está apunto de decirle que se apresure en decirle lo que quiere, porque desea ir a recostarse a su habitación antes de tener que pasar el mal trago de las miradas en la cena, cuando el otro hombre habla.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, quitándole al hombre lobo que mordió a tu esposa toda la responsabilidad. Es un escándalo, y no creo que ni tu padre ni tu dulce hermana te lo perdonen, pero fue muy amable —la sonrisa de Peter pone los nervios de Chris de punta y el día ha sido lo suficientemente asqueroso como para no tener ánimo de soportarle, apoyando la mano encima de su varita sobre la mesa mientras le atraviesa con la mirada—. Seguro que te has ganado el favor de Talia con eso, y el de Derek por sabido. Algunos se preguntan tus motivos, según sé Gerard tenía a casi a los honorables que le faltaban para aceptar la propuesta antes de que llegases. Yo solo me siento agradecido, verás, en lo personal…

—¿Quieres detener la pantomima, Hale? —gruñe Chris poniéndose de pie de golpe, para poder mirarle directo a los ojos. Exuda enojo, y no le importa si el licántropo puede olerle. Está una palabra de Peter de lanzarle un hechizo— No sé porque estás aquí, casi insinuando que te hice un favor, cuando sé perfectamente que no fuiste tú el hombre lobo que mordió a Victoria —el ver el miedo en los ojos de Melissa mientras le explicaba los síntomas de tortura en Scott fue más que suficiente para comprenderlo. No quedaron rastros físicos en su cerebro por las _Cruciatus_ , pero su estado mental no es el mejor aún ahora. Chris jamás podría haber permitido a su padre obligar a Scott a revivir lo vivido ni frente al Wizengamot ni para permitir a alguien usar Legeremancia con él. No después de Victoria intentar violar sus muros mentales, como quedó claro por el hechizo _Legeremens_ presente en su varita, tantas veces como el _Crucio_.

No, Chris no lo hizo por Peter, y no comprende que gana el tipo yendo hasta él. Seguramente jugar con él, sacarle información por medio de la manipulación. Después de todo es un Slytherin, y es del único modo en que se saben comunicar. Él lo sabe, no por nada pasó 19 años casado con una serpiente.

Aunque no puede negar que aceptar que es Scott McCall quien fue torturado por Victoria y que le mordió plantea preguntas a las que Chris no está preparado para responder.

Peter solo le mira y es esa mirada tan enrevesada e imposible de descifrar, la que rompe el dique de las emociones de Christopher.

—¡No fuiste tú! Porque si hubieses sido tú, si Victoria te hubiese torturado a ti atrapándote de alguna manera, tú no la hubieses mordido y te hubieses marchado tranquilamente. La hubieses destrozado, no habrías dejado ni una pieza entera de la cual Allison hubiese podido despedirse, y luego habrías acusado Defensa Propia. Los derechos igualitarios por los que lucha tu hermana nunca han sido tu prioridad, ¿no, Peter? —su sarcasmo, manchado de dolor, ocasiona una caída en la mirada del lobo al suelo. Lo ve parpadear, mientras a él el corazón le late acelerado por la furia, y entonces observa como le asiente.

—Sí, puedes tener razón.

Y hay algo más allí, una aceptación demasiado blanda para que Chris pueda creerla sincera, pero que lo parece. Recuerda a Peter en Hogwarts hace años, cuando ambos eran estudiantes aún y Talia aún no era la matriarca del clan porque sus padres seguían vivos. Recuerda al Slytherin tres años menor que él, travieso y lleno de vida, y como luego de unas vacaciones de Navidad volvió siendo algo completamente diferente, su inocencia quemada junto con aquellos que le habían dado la vida en lo que se dijo había sido un accidente en la Fiesta de Yule de unos amigos, pero que todos los cazadores de Gran Bretaña sabían había sido una purga. Gerard, como muchos otros, también había salido esa noche a una _fiesta_ y volvió oliendo a fuego y madera.

Christopher jamás lo mencionó, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero ver a Peter frente a él en este momento le recuerda que su familia le ha quitado a los Hale mucho más de lo que ellos les pudiesen quitar. Victoria había muerto por su propia mano, al fin y al cabo, fuese lo que Gerard o Kate pensaran. Ella fue la que persiguió y alcanzó su propio destino.

La puerta del salón se abre de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos profesores, a Chris casi asombrándole más el sobresalto de Peter, quien debía haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento también para que la llegada Scott y Liam Dunbar le tomasen por sorpresa.

Hay enojo y urgencia en la expresión de Scott mientras Dunbar parece más resignado siendo arrastrado por el brazo que se supone tenía herido. Chris entrecierra los ojos ante el hecho, notando que Peter parece fastidiado, mirando hacia la puerta con anhelo, como queriendo escapar de allí antes de que Scott abra la boca. Demasiado tarde.

—¡Peter! Venía a hablar con el profesor Argent, pero tu presencia es más que bienvenida —el tono del adolescente es tan sarcástico que por un momento Chris piensa que tiene adelante a Stiles y no a su mejor amigo—. Profesor Argent ¿es verdad que solo un nacido lobo o un mordido por un alfa pueden convertir a otras personas en hombres lobo?

Christopher sabe a dónde va la pregunta, ya que eso es materia de tercer año y Scott solo está allanando el camino a su verdadera pregunta, pero aún asiente hacia el muchacho, sin perderse de como Peter está deseando claramente estar en cualquier otro lugar. Le gusta eso, la expresión de fastidio del lobo. Decide que va a ayudar a Scott en todas sus dudas.

—Vale. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que alguien que no cumpla una de esas características convierta a otra?.... ¡no, espere! ¿Puede ser que Derek sea un alfa? —pregunta de pronto el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Liam parece aburrido, pero no intenta soltarse de la muñeca del estudiante mayor. Chris considera la pregunta un momento, la idea de lo que sucede ya clara, pensando si debería ser él quien se lo dijese. No es que le interese la opinión de Peter, pero Derek es quien se ha hecho cargo de Scott desde que fue mordido el año anterior…

—Scott, por favor ¿puedes esperar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad? —pregunta Peter, intentando disuadir al otro lobo de su ansias de conocimiento—. En la biblioteca de la Mansión…

—No, Peter. No voy a esperar —y Chris disfruta al ver al muchacho imponerse, finalmente decidiendo que quiere responderle. Quiere que Scott comprenda su naturaleza, así como Lydia va a tener que lidiar con la suya, o como Stiles ha tenido que abrazar el hecho que es el compañero de un licántropo. La magia ha jugado con el destino de tantos niños junto enfrente de él, haciendo que sienta la responsabilidad de guiarles como pueda. Así que habla, serio y calmo.

—A la segunda pregunta, no, Derek no es un alfa. Primero porque es un Hale de nacimiento, y aunque muchos miembros sanguíneos de una familia pueden ser potenciales alfas, esta característica solo puede ser heredada una vez el Alfa actual fallece, pasando al siguiente con mayor potencial; y en segundo lugar, porque Derek tiene sus ojos azules, como sabes. El alfa tiene los ojos color rojo brillante, es inconfundible.

Se escucha un carraspeo y tanto él como Scott dirigen sus miradas hacia Liam. Este parpadea y luego niega con la cabeza, como diciendo que él no iba a decir nada, pero Chris ve más allá donde Peter está fulminando con la mirada al estudiante de su casa. Por supuesto que el muchacho lo sabe. Tiene que haberlo visto en el momento que Scott le salvó de la caída, cuando él estaba en París rastreando al mago que les había unido a él y a Victoria y que era necesario para romper el lazo mágico que les había unido.

—Pero respecto a la primera pregunta —y entonces ve que los ojos de Peter se vuelve a dirigir a él, teniendo la expresión de aquel quien ve sus planes deshacerse frente a sus ojos. A Chris eso le encanta, arruinar los planes de Peter, así que continúa—, hay un caso donde alguien que no cumpla las características puede convertir a otro en hombre lobo. Es muy raro, casi tanto como lo es para un hombre lobo nacido el encontrar a su compañero —dice con gravedad y Scott asiente, su mirada atenta y su mano apretándose un poco más alrededor de la muñeca del Slytherin. Peter cierra los ojos con resignación y Chris duda un segundo una vez más pero al final ya no puede controlar su lengua. Tiene que decirlo. Scott debe comprenderlo—. A esos hombres lobo que toman por su propia fuerza de voluntad la calidad de alfas, que sin importar por quien fueron mordidos pueden convertir a otros en sus semejantes. Aquellos cuyos ojos se vuelven rojos sin tener que heredarlos de nadie y que tienen el derecho de formar sus propias manadas, de comenzar sus propios clanes… a esos la tradición les denomina Alfas Verdaderos, Scott.

—Tus ojos eran rojos cuando me mordiste, Scott —habla por primera vez Liam Dunbar, sacando de su estupor al Gryffindor que le mira totalmente perdido—. El profesor Argent tiene razón. Eso es lo que eres, un verdadero alfa.

—No hay nada de alfa en mí…—le contradice Scott mientras suelta al chico y mira hacia Peter, quien está con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el techo— ¿Es verdad? ¿La profesora Victoria lo sabía y… y por eso se suicidó? —pregunta y esta vez lo mira a él. Chris traga saliva, porque no está preparado para ver el dolor en los ojos de Scott, saber cuánto se culpa. Quiere aliviarle, pero no sabe que decir—. Soy un monstruo… eso es lo que soy —masculla y Chris puede sentir la mirada de Peter culparle por ello.

—Scott, tú…

—¡No eres un monstruo, Scott! —dice de pronto el Slytherin menor, cogiendo por las mejillas el rostro de su Capitán de Quidditch, mirando directamente a sus ojos. Se ve furioso y a Chris no le sorprende sentar esa energía emanar de él. El año pasado tuvo que quitarle veinte puntos por en una pelea romperle la nariz a un Hufflepuff que le sobrepasaba 30 centímetros. Sabe que tiene la fuerza— ¡No lo eres! Eres un hombre lobo, Scott. Así como lo soy yo.

Ver a ambos chicos con sus frentes unidas mientras Scott se aferra a la túnica del Slytherin hace que Chris se cuestione una vez más sobre el valor de la conexión entre las personas. Como de poderoso puede ser un lazo para que con una simple frase, con un pequeño contacto, todo el dolor de Scott pueda remitir lo suficiente para derramar una lágrima que debe haberse estado conteniendo por días.

No necesita del gesto de Peter para caminar silencioso fuera del aula, dejando detrás a ambos muchachos, demasiado perdidos el uno en el otro para poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa. La unión de un alfa y su primer mordido, su primer beta. ¿El surgimiento de una nueva manada? Eso solo Scott podría decidirlo.

—¿Sabías que Scott se convertiría en un verdadero alfa cuando lo mordiste? —no puede evitar preguntar a Peter mientras caminan uno al lado del otro por el vacío pasillo.

Por las ventanas se puede apreciar entre la oscuridad elevarse desde el Bosque Prohibido la delgada luna menguante a punto de volverse luna nueva. Las lluvias de noviembre han dado paso a un helado diciembre de cielos extrañamente despejados y un sol frío. La primera nieve no tardará en caer y Chris está deseándola solo para poder distraer la vista con el mar blanco en que los terrenos se convierten en invierno.

—Si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo hubiera mordido —contesta con simpleza Peter y Chris de algún modo sabe que está diciendo la verdad.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momentos Sciam y Petopher a la orden, para aquellos que lo pidieron <3  
> Ya había dicho (y se había dejado casi claro en el fic) que se usaría lo de "Alfa Verdadero" en el fic, porque simplemente lo siento muy accurate en el sentido de que los clanes deben empezar de alguna forma. Sin embargo siempre será decisión del Alfa ¿no? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Debería Scott formar una nueva manada o continuar con los Hale? Pobrecito Stiles, ahí en medio, con su mejor amigo a un lado y su compañero en el otro ahahaha auch.  
> El caso de Victoria llegó a su fin ¿eso traerá paz y el fin de los dramas políticos? les dejo la duda (?)  
> Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo esto! si hay algo que deseen ver por favor díganmelo porque saben que estoy a vuestro servicio (casi vuestra elfa doméstica personal ;D) ¡Un abrazo a todos!


	40. Guerra de Nieve

—Vale, fue mi culpa. Ya debía hacer el hechizo para disfrazar mi aroma, pero entonces llegó Allison y…

—¡Joder, claro que fue tu culpa! Todo el esfuerzo para nada —no puede evitar quejarse Cora interrumpiendo, sin importarle que Liam la mire con abierto rencor. Más de una semana manteniendo el asunto en secreto, Jackson enseñándole sus hechizos de encubrimiento de olor a Liam y ¿para qué? una jodida pérdida de tiempo. Scott parece retraído apoyado contra uno de los libreros, completamente indiferente al hecho de tener a Stiles de rodillas abrazándose a sus piernas en disculpa. Literalmente—. Deja de parecer tan enojado ¿vale, McCall? No estabas en condiciones de recibir más _emociones_ , menos de tomar la responsabilidad de entrenar al conejo. ¿Cuál es el problema que lo hiciera Derek?

—¡No me llames conejo!

—¡No teníais derecho a decidir por mí! —ruge Scott, descruzando sus brazos y Cora siente como su loba se retrae al ver la mirada carmesí en los ojos del otro. Tiene que recordarse que ese es Scott, su idiota compañero desde hace seis años en Gryffindor, para empujar lejos la fuerza que le insta a hincar la rodilla al suelo—. No tú, no Derek y por supuesto que no _Stiles_.

Y es cuando la mirada de Scott se dirige con furia hacia su mejor amigo a sus pies que Derek ya no aguanta y ruge también, con los ojos azules y las garras en las manos. Por supuesto que su dulce hermano no iba a permitir ninguna amenaza hacia su pareja ¿y qué hacía Stiles en cambio? Simplemente mirar con expresión de cachorro a Scott, sin ningún temor a sus ojos rojos ni a sus colmillos, porque es el idiota de Stiles y es incapaz de percibir el peligro aunque este le lance un _Avada Kedavra_ directamente a la cara.

Con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en esas semanas ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de averiguar de primera mano todo lo que pasó en Francia entre su hermano y él. Sabe que se acostaron, no es estúpida, además de que es obvio que lo han seguido haciendo en Hogwarts, por muchos _fregotego_ y otros hechizos que ocupasen para ocultarlo. Pero ya tendría la oportunidad, había trabajado demasiado en unir esa pareja para que se fuesen de rositas sin contarle detalles.

La situación actual realmente se sale de control cuando Liam también ruge luego de hacerlo Derek, cambiando sus rasgos y apostándose entre el hermano de Cora y el alfa, interfiriendo sin querer entre ambos compañeros. Ahí Cora sabe que o los detiene o va a correr sangre y ella ni siquiera quiere empezar a pensar en lo que haría el nuevo _Alfa Verdadero_ si veía a Derek lastimar a su conejito.

—¡BASTA! ¡STILES! —ruge ella también, consiguiendo que el chico la mire y por fin comprenda que es él quien está ocasionando eso.

—Por favor, dejen este concurso de meadas ¿quieren? ¡No es el momento! —exclama Stiles poniéndose de pie y pasando casi despreocupado por el lado de Liam, para poner una mano sobre el pecho de Derek, el que se calma un poco al tenerle con él, pero que sigue mirando amenazante al Slytherin.

Cuando la mano de Scott se apoya en el hombro de su beta y este le dirige una mirada preocupada, recobrando sus rasgos humanos, Cora por fin puede respirar. Una vez más agradeciendo que los despachos de los maestros estuviesen insonorizados y felicitando el buen tino de hacer la reunión de emergencia allí. En el Bosque Prohibido esa demostración de poder probablemente hubiese causado problemas territoriales hasta con los Centauros.

—Scott, nosotros no queríamos tomar ninguna decisión por ti —Stiles suena tan sincero como Stiles puede sonar, algo de disculpa en la voz pero también su normal tono caradura—, o sea, Cora tiene razón. Tenías las manos llenas con lo de la mamá de Allison, luego lo de Gerard Argent contra Talia y… sé sincero ¿qué tan buen maestro Yoda habrías sido de Liam? ¿Alguna frase consoladora para su nueva condición?

—… ¿la mordida es un regalo? —aventura Scott y hay una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras su bufido de irritación, haciendo reír a Stiles de una forma que solo los mejores amigos pueden hacerse reír. Ella no entiende ni cuál es la gracia ni que es un _maestro Yoda_ , pero le alivia que Scott ya no parezca tan enfadado como antes.

—Vale, no creo que sea la mejor frase que se nos pueda ocurrir. No funcionó mucho contigo cuando Derek te la dijo ¿no?

—Yo solo estaba repitiendo lo que Peter me dijo una vez —el gruñido de su hermano, ofendido, hace que Cora también sonría. Vale, el mal momento había pasado por fin.

—Claro, porque las frases de tío Peter siempre están llenas de sabiduría —bromea ella, rodando los ojos divertida.

—Auch. Por eso acabas de dejar de ser mi sobrina favorita ¿sabes? —se queja el lobo mayor, que ha estado todo el tiempo sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho sin ni siquiera moverse ante todo el escándalo que han armado los demás.

—Seguramente Scott hubiese acabado secuestrándome a la torre de Gryffindor para vigilarme, diciéndome frases tontas como esa —se encoge de hombros Liam también más tranquilo, ganándose un dedo acusador de parte de Stiles.

—No proyectes tus precoces deseos sexuales en la conversación, Dunbar.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ ¡Tú…!

Cora se retrae un poco de la plática mientras Liam y Stiles discuten a destajo. Scott parece abiertamente más calmado ahora, pero aun así ella sabe que le deben una disculpa. Acercándose al librero donde él está apoyado, simula leer los lomos de los libros y carraspea suavemente.

—No queríamos pasar por encima de ti, Scott. Derek y Peter creyeron que lo mejor sería explicártelo todo en compañía de mamá en la Mansión Hale. Por tu nueva posición como Alfa habrán cambios que hacer, ahora tienes una autoridad distinta, aparte de poder convertir a otras personas y…

—No estoy interesado ni en tener una nueva posición, ni en convertir a otros, ni en hacer mi propia manada, Cora —se queja en un suspiro Scott y ella sabe que es sincero—. Solo quiero mi vida de antes…

—… ¿de antes de ser un hombre lobo? —aventura la más joven de los Hale, con algo de temor, aliviada al ver la rápida negación de su compañero.

—No. No eso. No lamento haber sido mordido. Pero… antes, cuando solo eran salidas nocturnas al Bosque, compañerismo de manada, y habilidades físicas extra para el Quidditch —ríe entre dientes antes de encogerse de hombros—; todo eso de cuando no debía preocuparme de Kanimas, de Verdaderos Alfas ni… ni de ser Cruciado y envenenado con Acónito —reconoce a media voz, dejando emanar un aroma tal a dolor y nostalgia que Cora no puede evitar acercarse a él y tomar su mano, queriendo decirle con eso que solo han sido unas semanas duras, que nada más va a pasar, que tendrán su aburrida vida estudiantil de regreso pronto. Pero sus instintos le impiden mentir. Ella no cree en la adivinación como Lydia, pero hasta ella comprende que los malos presentimientos pueden llegar a ser reales… y ella lleva sufriendo uno desde septiembre y no ha desaparecido.

—Mira el lado positivo, ahora tienes un sexy conejito como beta ¿no es eso algo bueno? Más excusas para pasar tiempo juntos —ríe viendo el color subir por el rostro de Scott mientras un gruñido se escucha más allá.

—Soy un hombre lobo ahora ¿recuerdas, Hale? _Puedo escucharte_.

 

* * *

 

Para sufrimiento del profesor Finstock, la primera nieve del año cae la madrugada del sábado previo al partido con Beauxbatons en una tormenta de proporciones tales que el Director prohíbe el entrenamiento de esa semana. No es hasta que la tormenta arrecia hacia las tres de la tarde que los alumnos de Hogwarts se envuelven en toda la ropa que pueden y se lanzan hacia el exterior, porque la primera nieve siempre ha tenido un especial significado para el cuerpo estudiantil. Y ese significado es simple: Guerra Masiva de Bolas de Nieve.

Los grupos suelen ser aleatorios por afinidad. Hay años que todos los prefectos se han puesto de acuerdo para bañar con una bola de nieve a los estudiantes más traviesos y enseñarles una lección, o esa ocasión en que los cursos entre primero y sexto de Gryffindor se aliaron para enterrar vivos bajo una montaña de nieve a los prontos a ser graduados leones de séptimo. Las pequeñas luchas entre las casas rivales son algo común, como también aquellos grupos formados por gente con amigos en todas las casas.

Al final de la guerra siempre les esperaba una merienda de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y otras cosas deliciosas y tibias que los elfos preparaban para calentar los cuerpos de los estudiantes, así que pocos eran los alumnos que elegían quedarse en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes.

Lydia era una de ellas. A ella jamás le habían gustado esas cosas, chicos golpeándose con esferas formadas con cristales de hielo, utilizando hechizos para lanzarse los unos a los otros contra montículos de nieve, riendo y peleándose, para luego ir tan tranquilos de regreso al Castillo, dejando que la guerra de nieve y sus rencores quedaran atrás como si nunca hubiesen existido. Le parecía una bobada.

Sin embargo este año es distinto. Este año han pasado casi tres semanas desde la muerte de la madre de su mejor amiga, madre que torturó a otro de sus amigos, ex novio de su amiga y que… Circe, todo era un caos ¿verdad? No, no. Este año van a divertirse.

—¿En serio, Lydia? ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Quiero decir ¿vienen las dos? —Stiles parece un poco incrédulo al verla totalmente preparada con abrigos extras, bufanda y dos gorros cubriendo su hermoso cabello, porque no va a dejar que la nieve se lo queme. Allison no parece tener deseos de estar allí, pero como ella la tiene sujeta del brazo, ni que hacerle—. Pues… me parece genial, pero…

—Sin ningún pero: es genial —sonríe Cora y Lydia le aprecia aún más por eso. No sabe porque no se ha hecho amiga de ella desde antes ¡tantos años de planes malvados desperdiciados! Es una lástima.

—Sí, son más que bienvenidas —asiente Scott con una pequeñísima sonrisa mirando hacia Allison y Lydia siente un cariño increíble por el hombre lobo porque acaba de conseguir que su amiga sonría también—. Se nos va a unir el resto de la manada también… espero que eso no te incomode, Lydia.

Y entonces ella comprende la mirada de urgencia en Stiles, fuera de su incredulidad. Jackson, le estaba avisando de Jackson. No puede resistir estirar el brazo y enredarlo en el del Gryffindor, alzando la barbilla al quedar en medio de Allison y Stiles, casi como un _deja vù_ de lo que habían sido los días antes de Halloween. Protegiéndose los tres mutuamente.

—Eso será genial, pero no se te vaya a perder el conejito blanco entre tanta nieve, McCall —bromea hacia el pelinegro tirando de sus dos amigos hacia la salida de la Torre de Gryffindor, ganándose una carcajada sorprendida de Stiles, quien se deja jalar sin problema, Allison sonriendo tímidamente del otro lado—. Por cierto, cariño —habla hacia el chico, quien le mira algo expectante. Ella acaba sonriendo por eso, porque Stiles siempre será Stiles y eso es algo para agradecer—, Jackson y yo estamos bien. Se disculpó conmigo semanas después de romper.

—¿Qué? _¿En serio?_ Pero…

—Es un idiota, pero no es tan idiota —suspira con falso sufrimiento Lydia, sacándole una risa a Allison.

—Ya, pero desde que es un hombre lobo es mucho menos idiota que antes ¿verdad? —pregunta casi en un ronroneo su mejor amiga y Lydia se ve pellizcándole suavemente el brazo, solo ganando otra risa en respuesta.

—¡No estarás pensando volver con él! —exclama escandalizado Stiles haciendo que ella ruede los ojos. En serio, es que hay gente imposible.

—Ya, como si hubiese alguien capaz de hacer que deje de mirar hacia _Hufflepuff_.

Hay algo de satisfacción en Stiles y ella sabe que no debe tomarlo por el mal lado. No es que Stiles no quiera que ella sea feliz, sino que él también ha notado el interés entre el prefecto idiota y mister Co-Capitán. Y es que ¿quién con ojos podía no haberlo visto? No era necesario ser un hombre lobo con sentidos afilados para notarlo. Ni tampoco ser una Banshee con poderes extra sensoriales, ya que estamos. Aun así, Stiles también recibe uno de sus pellizcos.

Cuando los cinco llegan al frío Hall que tiene las puertas abiertas para los estudiantes que salen a disfrutar la nieve, se encuentran con el grupito de tejones que incluye a Isaac, Erica y Malia, junto a Kira y los tres Slytherin, Boyd, Liam y Jackson, el cual tiene uno de sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Dunbar, el que sorprendentemente ríe. Danny también está allí, mirando divertido al par de Slytherin, siendo el primero en verles bajar las escaleras.

—¡Ya están aquí! Pensaba que estos iban a matarse antes de que llegasen. ¿También te uniste, Lydia?

—Que milagro que tú estés aquí, Danny —dice ella arqueando una ceja—, no creí que estas cosas te gustasen.

—Qué dices, es una tradición. Los sangre pura amamos las tradiciones —le contesta Jackson en un tono ausente de maldad, pasando su otro brazo por el cuello de su mejor amigo, sin soltar a Liam que trata de liberarse en vano. Lydia ha escuchado a Talia Hale hablar sobre la fuerza de Jackson, y al ver como Liam no puede liberarse a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, le queda claro que la Alfa no mentía—. ¿Raeken también está aquí?

Lydia ve a Stiles girarse y al mirar ella nota que efectivamente Theo camina hacia ellos hablando con Scott mientras Cora se mantiene un paso por detrás de los chicos, mirando al primero con una expresión que grita sospecha. Ella siente el impulso de preguntarle a la mujer lobo sobre esto, pero cuando Malia insta a que se apresuren porque la guerra está empezando, ya no hay tiempo de nada.

Es una hora después, con la ropa empapada, la nariz roja y la mandíbula adolorida de tanto reír que Lydia recuerda que hay algo de lo que no han hablado y que cada vez ella olvida. Se esconde detrás del muro de nieve del fuerte que ha elevado con ayuda de Erica Reyes y habla en voz alta para que todos sus aliados la escuchen.

— ¡Por cierto, chicos, no hemos hablado de las túnicas a juego que usaremos para el Baile de Navidad en Beauxbatons luego del partido de la próxima semana!

—¡¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?! —le gruñe con fuerza Jackson mientras lanza una tanda de bolas de nieve en contra de unos enanos de tercero de Gryffindor— ¡Estamos un poco ocupados, Lydia!

—¡NADIE VA A USAR TÚNICAS A JUEGO, MUJER! —le grita Malia, mientras golpea con su bola de nieve al prefecto de séptimo de Slytherin, quien le envía una ronda de esferas congeladas que la chica coyote no tiene problemas en esquivar. Una en cambio golpea a Boyd, que arremete con una bola gigante.

—¡VALE! ¡Estaba preparada para que rechazasen las túnicas a juego! ¡Pero hay que decidir cómo se formarán las parejas! ¡Los jugadores pueden llevar un solo invitado! ¡Las otras tres parejas serán de ex jugadores de séptimo! —les grita ella mientras utiliza su varita para formar un montón de nuevas bolas de nieve, que son rápidamente hurtadas por sus aliados, haciéndola rodar los ojos y volver a empezar.

—¡¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso tú?! —se queja Stiles luego de ser golpeado por una bola con chispas, que hace que su túnica se vuelva rosa— ¡Hey, Beth, eso no se vale! ¡Bruja!

—¡Ese color te queda divino, Stilinski! —le grita la compañera de Malia a Stiles, desde otro fuerte. Por supuesto que ella era la culpable de esa bola encantada. Beth siempre ha sentido una fascinación insana por el color rosa, recuerda la pelirroja.

—¡Como sea, creo que Jackson debe ir con Allison! ¡Es la única capaz de aguantarlo toda una fiesta sin enviarle una maldición!

Una ronda de carcajadas se escuchan a su alrededor y Lydia ve a Danny guiñándole un ojo divertido. Jackson no parece tanto, cuando golpea a su mejor amigo con una bola de nieve a traición.

—¡Que te estoy escuchando, estúpido! —aunque no hay real enfado en su voz, ni siquiera cuando Danny le devuelve el golpe.

—¡¿Podemos golpearnos entre nosotros?! ¡Haberlo sabido antes! —ríe Stiles, pero Scott le apunta hacia unos tejones de quinto que parecen estar transformando un montón de palos en una catapulta de mediano tamaño y juntos se dedican a entorpecerles el asunto con sus bolas de nieve.

Lydia se toma un momento para considerar las opciones en voz alta para que todos escuchen. No le parece mala idea que Allison vaya con Jackson, y si Boyd va con Erica, Cora con Scott, Malia con Kira…

—¡¿Supongo que no vais a dejarme solo en Hogwarts, verdad?! —pregunta de pronto Theo, hechizando un montón de nieve para formar más bolas de nieve. Lydia le mira fijamente un momento y luego ve a Kira, quien obviamente tendría que ser su acompañante al ser la única mujer del equipo. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¡Vale! ¡Entonces sería Boyd y Erica, Jackson y Allison, Kira y Theo, ¿Scott con…?!

—¡Me pido a Scott! —exclama Malia con ganas, subiéndose a la espalda del chico quien casi se cae pero sigue lanzando bolas de nieve, riendo por el peso extra.

—¡Hey, pensé que yo iría con Scott! —se queja Cora, lanzando una bola de nieve encantada a un grupo de Slytherin de cuarto la cual se transformó en una pequeña avalancha en el momento que comenzó el descenso. De inmediato Liam le pidió el hechizo para copiarlo en sus propias bolas de nieve.

—¡No sé porque se pelean a Scott, un gusarajo moribundo baila mejor que él! —se ríe a carcajadas Stiles, ganándose una bola de nieve de su mejor amigo.

—¡Puedes ir conmigo, Cora! —le propone Isaac y Lydia se muerde la risa al ver la forma en que la leona pareció mirar al Hufflepuff de arriba abajo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¡Vale, me sirves!

—¡No me hagas arrepentirme de proponerlo, Hale! —le gruñe el prefecto, pero todos están riendo.

—¡Yo voy con el conejito entonces! —sonríe Lydia, pero entonces ve que Liam pone una mueca que nada tiene que ver con el mote. El Slytherin se mueve de donde está, para dejarse caer a su lado de rodillas protegido por el fuerte, pareciendo algo incómodo.

—Lydia, yo pensaba llevar a Hayden Romero a Beauxbatons, de hecho ya se lo pedí y…

_—¡¿Qué tú qué a quién?!_

El estómago de Lydia da un vuelco cuando siente el gruñido bajo en el tono de voz molesto de Scott. Malia se ha bajado de él de un salto y se acerca a Kira, mientras la guerra de nieve de pronto se paraliza para ellos, todos los lobos habiendo podido percibir la reclamación del Gryffindor. Liam parece avergonzado y apenado mientras mira desde sus rodillas al otro chico, y aunque Stiles le ha comentado a Lydia sobre eso del Verdadero Alfa, ella aún no había asociado a que Scott lo era. Scott es el alfa y ahora puede notarlo claramente al percibir la tensión en cuerpo del pequeño hombre lobo a su lado.

—Hayden Romero, Scott —habla ella sin gritar, sabiendo que Scott puede escucharle aún con todo el escándalo que hay alrededor, aunque su grupo ha dejado de lanzar bolas de nieve. Boyd, Erica y Danny parecen no darse cuenta de la situación en general, pero también se detuvieron al ver que los demás lo hacían—. Es una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw que odia a Liam. Lo odia mucho.

—A mí tampoco me cae bien, de verdad que no. No es mala, pero no me cae bien. Menos me gusta o algo así, para nada. Nada de nada —se defiende atropelladamente el chico, tragando saliva—. Es solo que me odia por un incidente…

—Liam le lanzó un _Tragacaracoles_ a Hayden antes del baile del año pasado —explica Lydia, viendo las mejillas del menor encenderse, mientras le fulmina con la mirada.

—Fue un accidente ¡ella me dio un puñetazo después! —se queja, pero luego mira a Scott de nuevo quien parece más tranquilo pero aún interrogante—. No me ha querido disculpar, y escuché sin querer que decía que siempre ha querido conocer Beauxbatons porque su papá, que está muerto, estudió allí y… pues simplemente le dije que viniera conmigo. ¡Como amigos! O… bueno, no como amigos… pero como algo menos que enemigos, espero, si es que deja de odiarme…

Y hay un aire a cachorro perdido alrededor de Liam que provoca en Lydia deseos de tirarle de las mejillas. Casi contiene la respiración mientras espera la resolución del alfa.

—Vale —pronuncia Scott, aunque ella no puede escucharle, y entonces coge una bola de nieve y la lanza a alguien que se queja adolorido a muchos metros, y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Es la primera muestra que tiene Lydia del poder de Scott y casi está asustada. Del mismo modo piensa que no hay nadie mejor para llevar esa autoridad que el Gryffindor, conociendo de primera mano su nobleza y su buen corazón, no tiene ni la menor duda de que jamás hará abuso de ese control que tiene sobre los demás. Cuando ve la sonrisa vacilante de Liam al mirar el perfil de su alfa, ríe, queriendo olvidar el momento tenso.

—¡Vale, pues ya sin opciones, tendré que ir con Stiles! —exclama ella mientras coge un montón de bolas de nieve y se pone de pie, para lanzarlas con saña contra una tejona de quinto que se cree muy guapa, disfrutando al verla caer de culo ante las risas de sus compañeras.

—¡¿Soy tu plan de respaldo?! —pregunta el chico con su mejor expresión ofendida, haciéndola reír más— ¡¿Qué hay de Danny?!

—¡Danny está ocupado! —exclama el propio Ravenclaw, elevando sus cejas, haciendo que Stiles le mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Lydia se muerde los labios y al final no puede evitar decirlo. Total, de todas formas eventualmente iban a enterarse.

—¡Ethan va a ver vuestro partido como representante de Durmstrang, así que ya sabéis porque está ocupado Danny! —se ríe a carcajadas mientras los silbidos y los gritos se elevan en el grupo superando el ruido de los alumnos más lejanos para vergüenza del chico.

—¡LYDIA! ¡Que era un secreto, coño!

 

* * *

 

Mirando a los alumnos de Hogwarts jugando con nieve en el exterior a través de una de las ventanas del despacho de Deaton, Derek no puede evitar sentirse algo viejo. No es que sea viejo tipo Peter, pero… maldición, está mayor. Recuerda sus propias guerras de nieve con las primeras nevadas, la diversión y la sensación de camaradería, sin importar ni los cursos ni las casas realmente, porque ese era solo un juego inocente. Hoy eso está atrás, es un adulto y es un maestro. De nada sirve añorar la sensación de poder estar entre los chicos.

Quizás algún día, cuando tenga cachorros.

El pensamiento hace que sienta de golpe la oficina demasiado caliente, y se aleja del fuego de la chimenea y camina hacia donde el Director está sentado, con un sobre frente a él. No le ha dicho porque le llamó, pero como están esperando a Finstock, supone que tiene que ver con Quidditch.

Se distrae un momento observando hacia los cuadros de los viejos directores que adornan las paredes de la habitación. La última la Directora que estaba cuando él entró a Hogwarts, aunque en 5to había sido reemplazada por Alan. Verla sonreírle desde su marco hace que el estómago de Derek se sienta inestable, y agradece cuando el toc toc de la puerta le distrae, girándose para ver al Jefe de Gryffindor por fin llegar.

—Lo siento, Director, una niña de mi casa llegó a quejarse por algo de la Guerra de Nieve y… uf, recién me libré de ella —se medio queja el hombre, haciendo tronar su cuello. Derek solo le mira impasible, para nada sorprendido de su lamento sobre los alumnos.

—No te preocupes, Bobby. Si les llamé es porque algo ocurrió —les indica Deaton, mostrándole las dos sillas frente a su escritorio. Derek casi preferiría estar de pie, pero acepta el ofrecimiento, sentándose a un lado del otro entrenador. El mutismo de Deaton poniéndole de nervios—. Esta tarde ha llegado esta carta por medio de una lechuza. Proviene de Beauxbatons. Al comienzo pensé que era algo exclusivo del equipo de Quidditch y podría razonar con el Director de la Academia, pero… también viene con su firma mágica.

La gravedad en su tono también acaba poniendo nervioso a Finstock, y cuando es él quien explota y le exige que les diga que ocurre, Deaton le tiende al otro entrenador la carta, mirando fijamente a Derek en cambio. Le molesta ser observado de esa manera cuando no entiende las razones, así que cuando Finstock le extiende el pergamino con expresión igual de grave que el Director, se apresura a leer el documento a toda velocidad. Cuando termina solo puede mirar a los dos magos que le observan de forma aprensiva, sintiendo su enfado comenzar a arder con violencia, volviendo a observar la carta.

Porque no puede creer que se atrevan, no puede creer que una jodida semana antes del partido les envíen eso. Porque no hay en absoluto nada contra las reglas del torneo en el hecho de que estudiantes licántropos participasen, y Beauxbatons sencillamente no puede prohibir el ingreso a hombres lobo a los terrenos de su Academia.

Pero para Derek eso no es lo peor. Es grave, pero no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que la Carta no solo está firmada por el Director de Beauxbatons, sino que también por el Entrenador del equipo francés. Y al pie del pergamino, donde debe ir la firma de dicho Entrenador, Derek puede ver en esa estilizada caligrafía tan familiar el nombre de la perra que arruinó su vida hace años y que ahora sigue metiéndose en medio. Argent. Kate Argent. Ella es la entrenadora de los franceses. Siempre ha sido ella.

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN! Para los que no sabía como esto iba a continuar, les avisé que los conflictos políticos no habían terminado uxu  
> Kate ataca, aunque sea a la distancia. Los chicos habían estado planeando como sería el baile en Beauxbatons pero ¿esto lo cambiará?  
> La escena de la guerra de nieve me complicó tanto escribirla como releerla, así que es completamente comprensible si encuentran que es una chorrada ahahahaha. Es algo rápida y confusa, porque están volando las bolas de nieve, se hablan a gritos, se interrumpen y todo.  
> Muchas gracias a aquellos que se siguen tomando el tiempo de dejar un comentario <3 y a todos los que están leyendo. Si tienen dudas o algo es confuso por favor díganmelo, para poder explicarme o preocuparme de dejarlo claro en los siguientes caps. ¡Un abrazo grande!


	41. Que el Wizengamot Escuche

El lunes por la mañana ya todo el equipo sabe sobre el ultimátum de Beauxbatons. Si hubiese sido terrible recibirlo siendo Isaac y Scott hombres lobo, ahora que Jackson y Liam también lo son, es un desastre.

La verdad es que a Allison el Quidditch no le va demasiado, suele apoyar los partidos de Gryffindor por solidaridad y al equipo actual de Hogwarts porque allí están sus amigos, pero más que eso, no. Sin embargo la discriminación no tiene nada que ver y cuando escuchó de Isaac por qué los chicos se veían tan cabizbajos el domingo, casi había explotado.

Su padre había tenido que escucharla muy enojada en su oficina, prácticamente habiéndole acusado de saber que tía Kate era la entrenadora de Beauxbatons y que se iba a vengar de los licántropos por el desplante de la semana anterior, sin embargo cuando por fin notó la expresión amargada del profesor de Defensa se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una estupidez. Por supuesto que su padre no sabía nada.

Se había disculpado y su padre le había perdonado enseguida, ambos Argent pasando el resto de la tarde solos, acompañándose. Allison solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había pasado tiempo con Chris desde el funeral y se sintió peor, porque a su padre se le notaba a lo lejos que había extrañado su compañía. Se prometió no volver a mantenerse alejada del hombre, sin embargo el enojo con Kate y su abuelo se mantuvo.

Tía Kate siempre había sido como una hermana mayor para ella. De niña la adoraba, y solo cuando la venda que cubría los ojos de Allison fue quitada por las acciones de su madre es que notó que su tía no era tan diferente. Aún ahora no puede evitar quererla, pero ¿lo que está haciendo al equipo de Hogwarts? Eso es una bajeza.

—De nuevo ¿puedes explicarme porque es Stiles el que va y no tú o Jackson? —escuchando el retintín de la voz Lydia es que Allison reacciona de sus pensamientos, mordiendo su tostada y pasando su mirada desde su mejor amiga a Scott, que parece dar vuelta su avena sin ganas de comer ni tampoco de responder.

—Es bastante simple, Ly–Ly —sonríe Theo estirándose para coger un panecillo—, porque no es un hombre lobo, así que no podrán acusarle de tener intereses invertidos.

—Primero… no vuelvas a llamarme así —le apunta acusadora la pelirroja—. Y segundo ¿por qué no fue Danny, entonces? Él tiene mucha mejor labia que Stiles. Él puede arruinarlo todo.

—Stiles no lo arruinará, Lyds —calma Allison a su amiga, apoyando su mano en la libre de la Ravenclaw—. Además, se necesita autorización de los padres para un menor exponer frente al Wizengamot y justamente hoy estará el Jefe Stilinski en el Tribunal, creo.

—Mucho más rápido que llamar a los padres de Boyd o Danny. Y Kira siendo una Kitsune no sería muy diferente a tener un licántropo allí —comenta Cora, aunque Allison puede ver cierta incomodidad en ella. Posiblemente debido al otro asunto.

—¿A qué hora es la reunión del Consejo Escolar? —pregunta un poco más bajo hacia la mujer lobo, quien le mira de soslayo y convoca un _Tempus_.

—A las 11, poco más de en dos horas. Probablemente sea paralela a la solicitud frente al Wizengamot. Hubieses visto la cara de Derek cuando tuvo que dejar que tu padre fuese con Stiles y Deaton. Casi era como si estuviese dejando en un orfanato a su recién nacido —se medio ríe Cora, negando con la cabeza.

—Son completamente adorables —acepta Lydia revolviendo su té mientras Allison sonríe— ¿Alguien ha podido sacarles ya detalles de Francia? Los regalos estuvieron muy bien, pero…

—¡Es suficiente! No voy a seguir participando en esta conversación/conspiración contra la privacidad de mi mejor amigo —gruñe frustrado Scott poniéndose de pie, aunque Allison puede ver la diversión en su mirada cuando Cora y Theo al mismo tiempo le cogen de los brazos y le jalan de regreso a su asiento—. Déjenlos en paz ¿quieren? Siguen en su luna de miel —les pide mientras come una cucharada de su avena, resignado.

—¿Así como tú y el conejito? —pregunta con maldad Lydia.

—¡PUEDO ESCUCHARTE, LYDIA! —escuchan desde la mesa de Slytherin todos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Liam apuntando hacia ellos con un dedo, sin importarle llamar la atención del Gran Comedor en pleno.

Las risas abundan y Allison tiene que agradecer eso. Hay un poco de esperanza en ellos de que algo cambie esa mañana y ella espera de corazón que así sea. No cree poder aguantar la frustración de Lydia si es que alguien (su tía) arruina los planes de pasar navidad en Beauxbatons, no después de todas las historias sobre las ninfas cantoras y las esculturas de hielo inderretibles de la Academia francesa. Incluso ella se había ilusionado con la idea del baile, Jackson pareciéndole una buena opción ahora que ya no se comportaba tan idiota.

Solo espera que a Stiles y Derek todo les salga bien, no tanto por el vestido de gala que va a quedar en su armario sin usar, sino porque obviamente se merecen que salga todo bien. Ser hombres lobo no tenía por qué quitarles a sus amigos algo que les gustaba tanto como era el Quidditch. Ni tampoco quitarle a la escuela la posibilidad del triunfo.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás nervioso?

Por el salto que da al escuchar la voz del profesor Chris, Stiles cree que es ridículo intentar negarlo, pero como no sería él si no hiciese una broma acerca de aquello, eleva las cejas y sonríe como si fuese Jackson Whittemore. Ya sabéis, sobrado de confianza en sí mismo.

—¿Debería estarlo? —contesta con otra pregunta, observando como el padre de Allison, apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, mira hacia la puerta de la sala segunda del Wizengamot la que está cerrada a cal y canto por estar en medio del primer asunto, el juicio de un crimen pasional al que su padre está obligado a asistir por su condición de Jefe de Aurores.

—Probablemente sí. Yo estaba bastante acojonado la semana pasada.

—… ya, pero era distinto —traga saliva Stiles, desviando la mirada.

Aun ahora Stiles no comprende del todo lo que llevó a Chris Argent a hacer lo que hizo, limpiar el nombre de Scott (aunque nadie supiese que era él el hombre lobo torturado) y ensuciar el de su propia esposa fallecida. Él no cree conocer a nadie ser capaz de hacer algo así, y aunque algunos de sus amigos han mencionado que el profesor es un antiguo Hufflepuff, Stiles cree que hay más que nobleza en al acto. Hay un valor inconmensurable y un ansia de justicia mucho más propia de un Gryffindor. De alguna forma no le sorprende que su hija sea una leona, porque sin duda tuvo que aprender de él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —acepta el hombre, frotando su barba, la que Stiles nota lleva más larga que hasta algunas semanas.

Ya le ha agradecido por acompañarle ese día, debido a que el Director tiene que poner algunos asuntos en línea antes de la exposición al Tribunal. Derek ha querido ser su guardián, por supuesto, pero el repentino llamado del Consejo Escolar a él y a Finstock arruinó los planes. Stiles solo puede imaginar un tema por el que el Consejo podría convocar a los entrenadores en esas circunstancias: alumnos hombres lobo.

Se besaron en el despacho de Deaton antes de que Argent llegase, Deaton simulando estar muy ocupado con sus documentos para darles un poco de privacidad. Derek incluso intentó darle un curso express de la política del Wizengamot, pero Stiles le calló con otro beso porque él ya sabía suficiente sobre el tribunal supremo. Y es que las noches de insomnio sirven para mucho más que para pensar en trastadas con las cuales hacer que su Jefe de Casa pierda la cabeza.

No es desconocido para Stiles el funcionamiento del Wizengamot, ni como sus miembros son elegidos. La gran mayoría representantes de las más antiguas familias del mundo mágico, las cuales llevan ocupando el mismo asiento por generaciones, aunque también habían familias extranjeras llegadas más recientemente a Gran Bretaña las cuales eran honradas por la Magia con su propia silla en el Tribunal. ¿Cómo es que la Magia escogía? Así como Hogwarts tenía un libro mágico donde los nombres de todos los nacidos con magia se escribía apenas daban el primer respiro de aire fuera del vientre materno, el Ministerio también poseía un libro, en manos de los Inefables supuestamente, que dictaba o eliminaba los nombres de las brujas y magos que tenían derecho a gobernar el mundo mágico. Si la posición del Ministro era un hecho meramente político, el Wizengamot se erigía sobre pilares mucho más sólidos, y era rara vez que un honorable perdía su derecho sobre su asiento.

Pero no todos los miembros del Wizengamot eran designados por magia, por supuesto. También tenían sus asientos designados el propio Ministro de Magia, el Jefe de Aurores y el Director de Hogwarts, y en casos específicos se solía pedir la participación de los expertos Jefes de Departamento del Ministerio, cuando sus habilidades eran requeridas para resolver los asuntos que convocaban.

Por otro lado, excepto por la primera sala, que tiene la capacidad para recibir a todos los miembros y es utilizada para votar sobre los casos más vistosos, enrevesados o cuando al menos seis miembros hacen una petición, todas las demás salas son más pequeñas y ocupadas muchas veces por comisiones especiales para resolver asuntos como el Uso Indebido de la Magia por menores de edad, crímenes familiares (que requerían confidencialidad, como el caso que ahora ven) o asuntos académicos, como es a lo que vienen ellos, entre otros. Stiles opina que el de ellos es más que un simple caso académico del tipo de discutir la expulsión o no de un alumno; es casi un crimen de odio de parte de Beauxbatons. Sin embargo Deaton insistió en tratar el tema con moderación, ya que podría ocasionar un conflicto internacional.

En lo que respecta a Stiles, eso ya es un conflicto internacional.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abre Stiles se pone de pie rápidamente, sin embargo comienzan a salir los miembros del Wizengamot, charlando o haciendo sonar sus viejos huesos. Agotados como si hubiesen pasado un día completo ahí adentro en vez de la hora y media que estuvieron. Al ver aparecer a su padre, el Gryffindor se apresura hacia él, notando tarde que está hablando con Talia Hale, casi chocando con ella al resbalar en el piso de piedra pulida.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama algo azorado al sentir las manos de la bruja sujetando sus hombros para estabilizarle. La risa de la madre de Derek le hace sentir muy pequeño.

—No te preocupes, Stiles. Estos pisos han hecho que más de una bruja en tacones se vaya de bruces. También algunos magos apresurados —acepta la mujer, sonriéndole—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señora Hale —le responde, aún azorado, mirando de reojo a su padre lucir enormemente divertido. Traidor.

—Tu padre me contaba ahora mismo que serás tú el portavoz del equipo de Hogwarts y no alguno de los capitanes. No puedo decir que no lo comprenda —hay un gesto entre desaprobación y resignación en el rostro atractivo de la bruja mayor, antes de que le sonría—. Sé que lo harás muy bien, solo debes estar tranquilo.

¿Qué tiene Talia Hale que con unas simples palabras consigue no solo que todos la amen sino que confíen en sus palabras? Stiles de pronto ya no siente ninguna carga sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo está relajado tal como estuvo el día de la Kanima y de la muerte de la madre de Allison cuando salió a explorar el castillo en compañía de la Alfa. Ese día había estado preocupado no solo por el grito de Lydia sino porque aún no habían visto a Scott, y el grito que aún le hacía eco en la cabeza, y su padre enterándose de que era pareja de Derek (porque no pudo evitar soltárselo de sopetón) y, ya estaba casi al borde del ataque de pánico, cuando la mano de la Alfa en su nuca se llevó toda su angustia. Sus palabras no fueron más que un _«Por la mañana verás todo más claro»_ , pero fue suficiente para calmarle. Porque tenía razón. Había sido una noche muy dura y solo después de un descanso podría recuperar su temple y analizar todo. Porque Stiles necesita siempre analizar todo.

Ahora es parecido. Ya no está ansioso por entrar y terminar pronto, sea como resulte todo. Se siente calmado y con la seguridad de que tiene que hacer algo, porque el mundo sigue siendo demasiado injusto con los hombres lobo y si está en su mano cambiar eso aunque sea un poco, definitivamente va a hacerlo.

 _“Gracias”_ dice su mirada cuando le sonríe a la madre de Derek, antes de observar a su padre y poner una mueca ante su sonrisa sabihonda.

—¿El caso de antes fue muy complicado? Creí que habías dicho que solo sería dictar sentencia, y todos se ven agotados.

El gruñido del Jefe de Aurores es tan elocuente que Talia ríe y Stiles se encuentra sonriendo con ganas.

—Se pasaron una hora discutiendo si echar la puerta debajo de la casa había sido un uso desmedido de la fuerza por parte de los Aurores, a pesar de haber escuchado gritos desde el interior del lugar —se queja su padre cruzando sus brazos—. No es culpa de mis muchachos que el tipo estuviese justo del otro lado de la puerta, y de todas formas solo tuvo una contusión menor. Como sea, la media hora siguiente fue para dictar la sentencia.

—Debe haber sido una discusión muy divertida —bromea, viendo el rodar de ojos de Talia de una forma idéntica a como Derek hace el mismo gesto.

—Los hubieses visto, casi pedían que recreáramos la situación en la sala.

—Eso hubiese sido divertido —comenta hacia la mujer elevando las cejas y hablando en tono conspiratorio—, podrían haber pedido a Gerard Argent que hiciese del acusado y tener una excusa para golpearle con una puerta.

Los tres se ríen y Stiles se gira para buscar con la vista al profesor Chris como por instinto, notando que está apoyado en la misma pared de antes, alejado del grupo de honorables, observando fijamente al lugar donde su padre se encuentra rodeado de sus aliados sin darle ni una mirada a su hijo. Otra vez Stiles siente una oleada de agradecimiento hacia el hombre, uno que no cree poder pagarle nunca. Cuando los ojos del profesor se encuentran con los suyos le eleva las cejas y le pide que se acerque con un gesto, y aunque Chris parece dudar, al final se despega del muro y camina hacia ellos.

—Argent. Me alegro de verte —le saluda su padre, estrechando la mano del profesor de Defensa.

—Jefe Stilinski, me alegro de verle también. Espero que la sesión no haya sido muy ardua.

—Como siempre, nada más —habla Talia, y Stiles siente el impulso de alejarse para observarles a la distancia y no perderse los gestos de ninguno. No puede hacerlo, pero nota la mirada evaluadora de ambos antes de que Chris estreche la mano de la bruja también con firmeza—. Sé que mi mensaje te llegó hace unas semanas, pero aún no te he agradecido personalmente por todo lo que has hecho por mi manada.

—No lo hice por tu manada, Hale, lo hice porque era lo correcto —indica con seguridad el hombre, pero su gesto se ablanda un poco—. Tienes una hija muy osada. Agradezco mucho el gesto.

—Ella es así —asiente Talia, y Stiles siente que se pierde. ¿Hablan de la hermana mayor de Derek?—. Lamento no haber ido en persona, pero…

—No, fue lo mejor.

—Lo que Laura te dijo es la verdad, Christopher. Tú y Allison…

—Lo sé. Gracias. No soy tan orgulloso como para rechazar cualquier apoyo que me ayude a mantener a mi hija a salvo.

—No, eres un Hufflepuff después de todo, no un temerario Gryffindor —ríe Talia y el antiguo tejón ríe con ella.

Stiles mira algo mosqueado a su padre, el que solo se encoge de hombros, haciendo reír con más ganas a la mamá de Derek y al padre de Allison. Le parece un poco ridículo que ambos se burlen de los leones cuando sus hijos lo son, pero no tiene oportunidad de decir nada porque se escucha una campanilla que convoca a los miembros del tribunal de regreso a la Segunda Sala.

—Ánimo, Stiles. Todo saldrá bien —se despide de él Talia apretando su hombro cariñosamente, dejándole sentir sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas. Sus garras debían ser terribles, no puede evitar pensar el chico.

—Si te entra pánico recuerda que todo tu equipo confía en ti —le anima su padre y Stiles gime.

—¡Eso no me tranquiliza, papá!

 

* * *

 

Cuando la exposición del Director Deaton comienza, Talia sabe que al menos la mitad de los miembros presentes ni siquiera prestan atención. Es algo para la mayoría demasiado pequeño, con muy poca importancia. Un asunto casi doméstico porque ¿a quién le importa que los estudiantes hombres lobo no puedan entrar a Beauxbatons? Pues que no vayan, dicen sus caras, no es que a Hogwarts les falte jugadores de Quidditch.

El nombre de Kate Argent llama un poco más la atención, mirando todos por un momento al impávido Gerard Argent, antes de volver a mirar al director. Talia ya lo sabe todo, por supuesto. Derek se lo contó el día sábado luego de la salida al bosque con los cachorros de la manada, simplemente porque necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse mientras se quejaba sobre esa mujer que le había roto el corazón hacia tantos años.

Ella está segura de que su pequeño (porque Derek siempre será su pequeño) no ha contado a Stiles nada sobre el asunto de Kate Argent, y no puede culparle pero sabe que debe hacerlo y se lo ha dicho. Derek no puede mantener secretos con su compañero, no si quiere que su relación sea lo que la magia desea que sea. Sabe también que no se han enlazado, pero no por los informes permanentes de Cora, Deaton y Peter (quien lo hace más por avergonzar a Derek que por saciar la curiosidad de su hermana mayor), sabe que no se han enlazado porque el tapiz de los Hale sigue mostrando el pálido rosa en la línea que une a Stilinski con Derek, en vez del rojo furioso que tendría cuando por fin su hijo dejase de estancarse a sí mismo.

Cuando Deaton termina y da el paso a Stiles, Talia siente el toque de una mano arrugada en la suya y al girarse a su izquierda puede ver la mirada de superioridad pero también sabiduría de la Alfa del Clan Ito, Satomi, quien apenas le hace un gesto hacia el muchacho que se está presentando al frente con los nervios aflorando al parecer.

—¿Es él?

Talia sabe que esas cosas pocas veces pueden ocultarse, pero una parte de ella hubiese esperado poder mantener la existencia de Stiles oculta al menos hasta que Derek diese por fin el mordisco de reclamo. Pero Madame Ito no le da oportunidad, elevando las cejas. Exigiendo una respuesta. Talia la conoce lo suficiente como saber que no hay nada positivo en comportarse con terquedad con la vieja bruja.

—Sí, lo es —acepta, antes de mirar al frente.

Sus ojos se topan con los de Stiles por un momento y trata de transmitirle toda la calma y confianza que puede al compañero de su hijo. Él parece recibirlo, porque asiente como para sí mismo mirando al suelo y luego ya es otra vez ese Stiles del que Derek no puede dejar de hablar, bromista, seguro y sarcástico.

—Honorables miembros del Wizengamot, sé que probablemente este tema les parezca una ridiculez, el Director de Hogwarts haciéndoles perder el tiempo con asuntos de niños, un simple infortunio que dejará en Gran Bretaña a un puñado de estudiantes por ser licántropos y ya, pero no es tan simple como puedan creer. ¿Por qué creen ustedes que nosotros estamos aquí? Ustedes no eran la primera opción —indica con tanta rebeldía, que hay algunas exclamaciones ahogadas de disgusto entre los viejos magos. Talia está un poco impresionada—. No, puede afectarles el orgullo, pero por los mecanismos de nuestro gobierno la primera opción fue el Ministro de Magia. Es a él a quien el Director Deaton recurrió en primer lugar, y cuando este se negó a escucharle, es que se solicitó esta sesión. Y no es para perder vuestro tiempo, ni el nuestro… sino que es porque lo que la Academia Beauxbatons está exigiendo es. una. injusticia —el énfasis del muchacho en sus palabras y el silencio luego de ellas consigue atraer la atención del público, antes de que este suelte en un suspiro lo que acabaría por convencer a los magos y brujas de escucharle de verdad—. Y yo sé que la justicia es el primer valor que cada miembro del Wizengamot prometió proteger en cuanto aceptaron sus asientos, así que suplico que al menos se tomen un momento para considerar la situación por lo que es: un asunto más complicado de lo que parece.

Hay miradas entre los honorables, pequeños susurros, y muchas expresiones antes aburridas ahora lucían interesadas. Cuando Talia gira a mirar a Madame Ito ve un brillo feroz en la mirada de la vieja licántropa y una sonrisa pequeña en sus finos labios.

—La magia nunca se equivoca, Hale —dice en un tono tan bajo que ella apenas puede escucharle con su oído lupino, pero que es lo suficiente para hacer que casi hinche su pecho de orgullo, mientras vuelve a mirar al muchacho de pie con seguridad al frente del tribunal. Con más seguridad de la que muchos abogados mágicos han tenido nunca ahí adelante.

—Lo sé.

La magia no puede haberle dado un mejor compañero a su hijo.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramas políticos everywhere. Y todo por culpa de Kate.  
> Debo decir que amo mucho a Talia Hale, me encanta cuando se relaciona con los otros adultos, es como tan suave y a la vez ruda. Es genial. Quiero ver poder utilizar a Laura un poco más, pero como el fic está más enfocado en los chicos en Hogwarts, me cuesta mencionar a los adultos (como a los aurores, por ejemplo).  
> El próximo capítulo también menciona el drama político, pero ya el subsiguiente tendremos +18 Sterek para aquellos que lo han extrañado ahahaha. También la relación de Sciam avanza un poquito... ¡ya veremos!  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y un millón de besos a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, por pequeño que sea! <3 ¡gracias de verdad! ¡nos leemos!
> 
> PD: Hoy este fic cumple un mes desde que empezó a ser publicado. Les juro que se siente como si fuese menos tiempo. O más, no lo sé. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura! <3


	42. Conflicto Internacional

De pie a un lado de Derek Hale, Finstock se queja mentalmente de absolutamente todo. Desde la bludger que le hizo lesionarse a los 23 años en medio de la Copa Inglesa de Quidditch jugando para Puddlemere United, a su impulso repentino de querer ser maestro, hasta todo lo que le ha traído exactamente a este punto, principalmente haber aceptado la solicitud de Alan Deaton de ser Co-Entrenador del equipo de Hogwarts, ya que el Consejo Escolar no deseaba permitir a un hombre lobo hacerse cargo por su cuenta. Una chorrada, si le preguntan a Bobby.

No es que no le guste entrenar a los chicos (y chica), son buenos jugadores y tienen grandes habilidades, a pesar de que al comienzo los entrenamientos habían sido una catástrofe. El asunto es que está cansado. No tiene idea de cuando su vida se convirtió en andar corriendo detrás de leones de primero y segundo haciendo trastadas. Y ni siquiera trastadas inteligentes como las de Stilinski y McCall, de las cuales pudiera estar seguro que eran ellos pero no tener ninguna prueba. No, trastadas estúpidas, porque… ¿Quién rayos escribe su propio nombre al rayar una pared con tinta indeleble mágica? Las nuevas generaciones cada vez están peor.

Necesita tiempo libre para ir a tomar un trago a Las Tres Escobas, poder coquetear con alguien atractivo, distraerse de esos Gryffindors fastidiosos que tiene por alumnos ¡y sacarse de encima a Greenberg, por el amor de Merlín! No tiene idea en que estaba pensando Alan cuando lo nombró prefecto, pero es un puto desastre con piernas. ¡Seguramente había querido jugársela a él!

Pero bueno, ¿y qué hace en vez de estar disfrutando un delicioso vaso de Whiskey de Fuego Irlandés a las 11 de la mañana un lunes? Está allí, esperando a que los doce padres y/o tutores miembros del Consejo revisen sus propios papeles para poder comenzar eso. Y va a ser más desastroso que Greenberg tratando de separar a unas adolescentes peleando como gatas, está seguro.

—Profesor Bobby Finstock y profesor Derek Hale. Ustedes son los entrenadores del equipo de Quidditch del colegio, nombrados a comienzos del año escolar por el Director con el beneplácito del Consejo ¿es eso correcto? —pregunta con voz nasal uno de los brujos, que Bobby está seguro es abuelo de alguien de Ravenclaw. A saber quién, nunca ha sido bueno con los nombres. Pasó cuatro años pensando que Stilinski se llamaba _Bilinski_ , sin ir más lejos.

—Sí, así es.

El hombre de voz nasal le cede la palabra a una mujer atractiva de cabellos rubios que cree fue con él a Hogwarts pero en Slytherin. Ni idea de su nombre, pero le hace un gesto de reconocimiento que ella devuelve antes de hablar.

—Entrenadores, han sido convocados por el Consejo respecto al comunicado que envió la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Se solicitó la presencia también del Director Deaton, pero él indicó que estaría hablando de este mismo tema con el Wizengamot —la mueca en sus labios pintados de fucsia demuestran que no está feliz porque Alan se haya saltado el procedimiento de consultarles a ellos primero—. Se nos avisó sobre el contenido de dicho comunicado, pero nos gustaría que ustedes se explayasen sobre él y el motivo para armar escándalo por dicha solicitud.

El mensaje era diametralmente claro en ese punto: El consejo creía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo el tema. A Bobby le gustaría asentir, pero sabe que no es tan simple. No es ni por lo bajo jodidamente simple.

No puede mentir y decir que no se dio cuenta en los entrenamientos, porque el cambio de Isaac Lahey no fue nada sutil. Sin embargo ¿Jackson y Dunbar también? Finstock no pudo evitar gritarle un poco a Derek cuando lo supo el sábado. Eso estaba fuera de control y al Consejo no iba a gustarle.

—El comunicado informa que ningún hombre lobo será permitido en Beauxbatons, quedando claro que se refieren tanto al Palacio como al campo de juego —explica Derek a su lado, calmado en apariencia—. Esta exigencia es completamente injusta e ilógica ya que en ningún lugar de la normativa del Torneo hay alguna regla en contra de la participación de Criaturas Mágicas. El Director Deaton tiene la teoría, que yo comparto, que esta es algún tipo de venganza política por lo ocurrido hace un par de semanas en el castillo y de todo el caos mediático que trajo las palabras del miembro del Wizengamot, Gerard Argent, ya que seguramente fueron informados de que la entrenadora de Beauxbatons es su hija, Kate Argent. Esto se une al hecho de que Beauxbatons ya ha recibido a la delegación de Durmstrang que tiene miembros hombres lobo en su equipo, así que no tiene sentido que la exigencia hacia Hogwarts vaya a…

—Pero hubo incidentes con esos jugadores licántropos en el juego entre Beauxbatons y Durmstrang ¿no es así? —le interrumpe de pronto una anciana bruja que lleva unos pequeños lentes sobre su respingada nariz. Bobby eleva las cejas, porque no tiene idea de cómo ella se enteró si nadie excepto Stilinski y Hale fueron desde Inglaterra a ver ese partido—. Otro de mis nietos estudia en la Academia francesa y me escribió sobre el asunto.

—Si con incidentes se refiere a dos jugadores de Durmstrang casi ser asesinados por bludgers a traición de Beauxbatons y por la ineptitud de los Magos Vigilantes que pusieron a cuidar el partido, si, hubo _incidentes_ —responde con brusquedad Derek, haciendo que la bruja de un respingo—. Nadie excepto ellos fue lastimado, uno de los chicos quebrándose las dos piernas, un brazo y ganando una contusión por culpa de la bludger, además de obtener quemaduras de segundo grado por causa de los hechizos de los Magos Vigilantes…

—Pero era un hombre lobo —dice un hombre algo panzón, masajeándose su poblado bigote—, pudo curarse ¿no?

—Eso no significa que no haya sido un niño de 14 años a punto de morir —Bobby no puede evitar interferir, porque no puede creer que el padre de uno de sus Gryffindor haya puesto eso como excusa. El hombre parece aceptar sus palabras, con un medio asentimiento—. El asunto es que, la Academia está impidiendo a los alumnos de Hogwarts su legítimo derecho a participar en el Torneo por una arbitrariedad, y si la teoría del Director es correcta, es peor aún, dejando los rencores personales y políticos afectar un asunto deportivo…

—Pero esa teoría está basada en un montón de conjeturas —la mujer del comienzo le resta importancia, cruzándose de piernas—, el verdadero meollo de la cuestión es ¿por qué no simplemente aceptar de buena voluntad la petición de Beauxbatons? ¿No fue algo como eso el motivo por el que se solicitó tener dos entrenadores y un alumno como reserva? Teniendo solo un alumno hombre lobo ¿para qué hacer tan tremendo problema de…?

—Porque no es solo el Co-Capitán McCall un hombre lobo en el equipo, madame —habla rápido Finstock, adelantándose a Derek que tiene los puños apretados y ganas de lanzarse al cuello de la rubia, por lo que puede ver—. Hay tres alumnos más.

Esa es la declaración del caos. Los ojos de todos los miembros del Consejo se abrieron enormes, comenzando las discusiones, los gritos y las negaciones horrorizadas. Bobby se frota el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, creyendo que pronto le va a dar una jaqueca impresionante. Va a tener que pasar por la enfermería luego de salir de esa sala, por suerte está en el primer piso también, en el salón que el Consejo siempre utilizaba para las reuniones, así que no se tardará en llegar hasta Melissa.

—¡Exijo saber quién fue el que mordió a esos estudiantes! ¡Si fue uno de los profesores Hale…!

—Uno de los mordidos es un mayor de edad y solicitó la mordida por su propia voluntad —indica Finstock, aun masajeando su nariz, mirando luego a la bruja que tenía el nieto en Beauxbatons, que era la que había gritado—. No hay nada de ilegal en ello. Otro de los mordidos fue convertido accidentalmente en un momento de extremo peligro y sus padres fueron notificados y aceptaron la situación, por la que no se presentará cargo alguno al haber estado en peligro la vida del muchacho —o al menos eso le había dicho Deaton el sábado.

—Y el tercer mordido es mi absoluta responsabilidad —la voz de Derek surge baja de pronto y todo el Consejo se yergue en sus sillas, mirando con atención al hombre lobo. Incluso Finstock se siente un poco incómodo, de pie a su lado, pero se queda allí—. Lo convertí bajo mi responsabilidad a pesar de que es un menor de edad hasta febrero, y aceptaré las consecuencias que ello contraiga… una vez que sea su padre el que me denuncie. Aunque ciertamente dudo que lo haga, porque eso significaría exponerse a sí mismo.

Y eso es lo que hace a Bobby girarse hacia su colega, mirándole fijamente. La forma en que lo dijo no dejaba duda alguna. Derek no tenía miedo y si había convertido a ese chico, Lahey, era porque…

—Profesor Hale —de pronto habla una voz que el profesor de Aritmancia no había escuchado, girándose y viendo a una bruja mayor pero no anciana que se había quedado en silencio desde el comienzo del Consejo—. ¿Tomó al muchacho bajo su responsabilidad para ponerlo a salvo de algún peligro?

Todo el consejo se mantiene en silencio todo el tiempo que toma que Derek finalmente asienta.

—Entonces no hay nada que discutir. Evelyn, el tema de los tres nuevos hombres lobo del Equipo de Quidditch es crucial para nuestra decisión de este asunto, sin embargo fuera de estas paredes no podemos hablarlo por las leyes actuales de protección de identidad de los menores. Así que… ¿hay alguna objeción a que Hogwarts se oponga a las medidas anti licántropos exigidas por la Academia Beauxbatons en medio del Torneo Interescuelas actual?

El escuchar el nombre de la mujer hace que la memoria de Finstock se reinicie. Por supuesto, Evelyn Martell. Slytherin, era un año mayor que él. Definitivamente se conservaba de manera genial. Evelyn parece apretar los labios ante lo dicho por la otra bruja, pero al final asiente, mirando hacia el extremo más alejado del consejo, donde uno por uno todos empiezan a votar.

Con nueve votos a favor de oponerse a lo pedido por Beauxbatons, contra tres en contra de hacerlo (entre ellos el voto de Evelyn), el Consejo da su resolución.

—Estaremos atentos a lo resuelto por el Wizengamot sobre este tema, pero que los Entrenadores sepan que tienen el apoyo del Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts para la decisión de oponerse a la exigencia de Beauxbatons. En caso de no llegarse a un acuerdo con la Academia francesa y que el partido sea cancelado, se llamará a una nueva fecha para discutir las circunstancias. Muchas gracias por su asistencia.

Solo cuando los miembros del Consejo comienzan a ponerse de pie y Derek apoya una mano en su hombro, Bobby respira tranquilo.

Necesita su vaso de Whiskey de Fuego AHORA.

 

* * *

 

—En resumen, honorables miembros del Wizengamot, los estudiantes hombres lobo, mis compañeros de equipo, son solo estudiantes como cualquier otro. Se enamoran, luchan para pasar con un Aceptable sus materias, son algo más ágiles que la media pero les aseguro que los jugadores que no son licántropos son mucho mejores que ellos… quiero decirles que si estoy aquí de pie frente a ustedes es porque considero sinceramente que esto es una discriminación injusta y arbitraria, y si la exigencia de la Academia de Beauxbatons hubiese dicho que no se permitían jugadores sangre sucia, con piel oscura o asiáticos, de igual manera estaría aquí. Porque ni mis compañeros ni yo pensamos dejar a ninguno de nuestros jugadores atrás.

Parrish sabe que Stiles ha querido ser un auror toda la vida. Pero no un simple auror, ya que por influencia de su madre desde pequeño se aprovisionó de un montón de literatura policiaca muggle, lo que impulsó su amor por la investigación. Sabe que quiere volverse el primer experto en Criminología Mágica, que tiene todo un plan para estudiar en el mundo muggle y luego unir las ciencias con las artes mágicas, porque cree que es una estupidez que el ministerio no tenga las huellas digitales de todos los magos archivadas y solo se deban regir con inspecciones de varitas y _Veritaserum_. Sin embargo, escuchándole ahí de pie, los nervios olvidados en los primeros 30 segundos, que Morgana lo maldiga pero cree que Stiles sería un gran político.

Seguro que el Jefe lo colgaría de los pulgares si se lo dijese, con lo mucho que odia la política.

—Muchas gracias, señor Stilinski por su testimonio —indica el anciano Jefe Supremo, haciendo que Stiles haga una media reverencia y salga de la sala. Solo quedan en el interior los magistrados y los aurores a cargo de la seguridad. Él ha solicitado esa posición solo para poder curiosear y el Jefe ha aceptado porque él también quiere saber, ya que no puede estar presente al no ser un caso criminal—. En vista de las exposiciones del Director de Hogwarts y el representante del Equipo de Quidditch del Colegio, tocará deliberar si el Wizengamot como autoridad inglesa solicitará al Gobierno Francés una reconsideración de la exigencia de la Academia Beauxbatons que está bajo su jurisdicción. Se permite la palabra al honorable Deaucalion.

El brujo ciego, alfa de uno de los clanes de hombres lobo más fuertes, según sabe, se pone de pie con ayuda de su bastón. Sus ojos ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas oscuras, aclarando su garganta.

—A pesar de que ni el Director Deaton ni el joven Stilinski lo mencionó, creo necesario hacer saber al Wizengamot que la entrenadora del equipo de Quidditch de Beauxbatons, instigadora de la exigencia que nos ocupa, es la cazadora Kate Argent, la hija del honorable Gerard Argent. Solo es algo curioso que apenas una semana después del desastre de su solicitud, y dos semanas del lamentable suicidio de su nuera, tengamos frente a nosotros otro caso de discriminación contra los licántropos instigado por un Argent, no sé cuántos opinarán del mismo modo.

Los rumores comienzan a subir de volumen entre los viejos hechiceros, muchos mirando con reprobación a Argent que luce perfectamente cómodo rodeado de sus aliados. No es hasta que el hombre lobo vuelve a sentarse y el Jefe Supremo le cede la palabra que Gerard se pone de pie.

—Es cierto que mi hija es la entrenadora del equipo de Beauxbatons, pero eso nada tiene que ver con la exigencia de la Academia —Jordan no le cree en absoluto, pero el hombre parece completamente tranquilo—. Todos sabemos la política de la escuela francesa hacia los hombres lobo y luego de los incidentes del partido pasado contra Durmstrang…

—Por favor, Argent —gruñe una anciana mujer que se encontraba tejiendo despreocupadamente, aunque Parrish no se engaña. No por algo es la vieja Araya, la cabeza del clan de los Calaveras, unos de los cazadores de criaturas más famosos de Gran Bretaña, pero que no se especializaban solo en licántropos, como ocurre con los Argent—. Ya escuchaste al chiquillo antes, los franceses pueden cuidarse perfectamente el culo. Casi diría que los chicos lobos de Hogwarts deberían estar aliviados de no tener que ir allá. Pero ese no es el asunto.

—El asunto es que los franceses nos están faltando el respeto —dice de pronto con un golpe en la mesa un mago poco mayor que el propio Parrish, probablemente un miembro nuevo del tribunal, por el fuego en su mirada. La mayoría de los demás parecen cansados de la discusión—. Ahora es crear normas adicionales a un torneo de Quidditch estudiantil ¡el próximo año será cambiar la normativa del Quidditch europeo profesional! ¿Y qué harán después? ¿Crear exigencias para los ingleses que quieren entrar a su territorio? ¡No lo podemos permitir!

Las voces se elevan entre los pocos miembros por debajo de los 50 años, los mayores observando con desgana como el enfado contra los franceses aumenta, surgiendo más ejemplos de cuándo y cómo pueden pasarles a llevar. El nacionalismo surgiendo y cuando los ojos del rubio se topan con los de Talia Hale, sabe que ella ya había predicho eso. Que estaba todo calculado.

Cuando el grupo de honorables fue calmado por el mazo del Jefe Supremo y este convoca a una votación rápida acerca de pedir o no la reconsideración a Francia sobre el tema de los estudiantes licántropos, bajo pena de cancelar el encuentro de negarse Beauxbatons, hay una votación casi unánime a favor.

Ahora solo queda esperar, supone Parrish, casi ansioso por salir a contarles a Stiles y a su padre.

 

* * *

 

La noticia de que Francia respondió a la demanda de Gran Bretaña con _“Lo siento por no cumplir sus expectativas, pero nada de hombres lobos de Beauxbatons”_ se extiende no solo por Hogwarts, sino que por toda la prensa. Al comienzo todo se había mantenido en secreto, pero cuando llegó el viernes y los jugadores de Hogwarts no se fueron y comenzaron a haber preguntas, Deaton tuvo que explicar.

De ahí a que los mismos miembros del Wizengamot hablasen, no tomó nada de tiempo. Cuando Stiles se da cuenta ya ha salido en la portada de El Profeta y un número especial del Quisquilloso es extendido, solo para hacer propaganda negativa a Francia, porque Deaton había tenido razón, y aunque eso comenzó como un conflicto estudiantil de discriminación contra los hombres lobo, ya era un conflicto internacional.

Casi, casiii, se siente un poco culpable. Solo casi.

Los días que debieron disfrutar en Beauxbatons pasan entre caras amargas, y la siguiente semana, que es la última antes de las vacaciones de navidad, pasa volando, y antes de que cualquiera lo note ya es la mañana del miércoles, cuando tienen que tomar el Expreso de regreso a Londres.

La única razón por la que Stiles no se queja como siempre de la pérdida de tiempo que significa coger el tren en vez de usar la red fluu o aparecerse (aunque no tiene la edad aún), es porque Derek ha decidido viajar con ellos para acompañar a Cora. O esa es la excusa.

—Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que somos demasiados. No cabemos todos aquí adentro —se queja Stiles, observando todas las caras del compartimiento.

Normalmente lo más que permiten los sillones de los compartimientos son tres personas por lado, seis en total. Quizás ¡quizás! podrían meter ocho. Pero no son ocho personas en ese compartimiento. Son once jodidos magos. Y uno de ellos es un adulto y ocupa mucho más espacio del que debería con esos brazos musculosos.

—¿Me estás diciendo ancho? —le frunce el ceño Derek y Stiles quiere devolverle el gesto, pero acaba dándole risa.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Stiles, soy yo el que está sentado en el suelo —se encoge de hombros Isaac, que está sentado contra la pared de la ventana en un cómodo cojín que Derek le transformó de una bufanda.

—Ya, pero aun así estás más cómodo que los demás. Joder, Lydia, saca tus piernas de encima de mí —se queja Jackson porque Lydia, sentada en las piernas de Allison mientras lee el último número de Corazón de Bruja, insiste en acomodar sus piernas sobre el regazo del Slytherin, y son tan largas que alcanza a tocar a Liam más allá.

—No seas quejica —le regaña Allison, y de alguna manera eso consigue callar al Co-Capitán, que solo gruñe, metiendo a su boca una rana de chocolate que compró cuando el carrito pasó hace un rato.

Scott se ríe en el asiento pegado a la ventana al frente de Stiles, teniendo a Liam poniendo muecas mientras prueba de las Grajeas de Todos los Sabores que el alfa le ofrece.

—¡Eww, esta tiene sabor a sangre! Qué asco.

—Se supone que eres un licántropo sanguinario ahora, conejito, no debería molestarle —se mete con él Malia risueña, con Kira en sus piernas y Cora a su izquierda. La hermana de Derek simplemente se enfoca en su libro de Aritmancia, aunque Stiles puede notar que poco a poco los ojos se le cierran, cayendo hacia el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Cuánto rato falta para que lleguemos? —pregunta por enésima vez Isaac, haciendo que todos suelten un gemido frustrado.

—¡Sabemos que estás ansioso por llegar a la mansión Hale, Lahey! ¿Puedes callarte un rato? Joder —se queja Stiles, incómodo por lo apretado del asiento, y decidiendo espontáneamente imitar a Lydia y estirar sus piernas por encima de las rodillas de Derek.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento y parecen decirse cientos de cosas, como lo mucho que se extrañarán estas semanas, pero entonces Stiles siente un golpe en los pies y casi cae, rompiéndose el momento.

—¡Maldición, Stiles! No me toques con tus pies sucios —se queja Cora, mirándole con enfado esquivando el perfil de Derek.

—¡Sucios tus pies! —le devuelve la pulla Stiles, también mirándole esquivando a Derek, ganándose ambos una mano del hombre lobo en la cara y un gruñido.

—O se quedan quietos o los envío fuera del compartimiento a los dos.

—Yo que ustedes le haría caso —les comenta risueña Kira, elevándoles las cejas.

Stiles sabe que su compañero habla en serio, así que se resigna volviendo a acomodarse en su estrecho espacio.

—¡Hasta en Corazón de Bruja! —se queja de pronto Lydia, llamando su atención, para ver como la Banshee apunta un artículo como queriendo mostrarlo a todos—. Es campaña anti francesa, y mencionan también que los Alemanes son igual de intransigentes con los licántropos, a diferencia del Gobierno Mágico de los Países Nórdicos. Esto se ve cada vez más mal… ¿pero sabéis que es lo peor?

—¿Que no podrás lucir en Beauxbatons tu hermoso vestido nuevo? —aventura Allison y se gana un gimoteo de su mejor amiga. Ha sido un tema repetido esos días, Stiles al menos lo ha escuchado unas seis veces.

—¡Si! Perdona, Ally, pero tu tía es una perra. Todo es su culpa, yo lo sé.

—¿Por tus habilidades en Adivinación o por tu cosa Banshee? —pregunta despreocupado Isaac, ganando una patada tanto de Scott como de Stiles al mismo tiempo— ¡Hey! Solo era una broma.

—No muy graciosa, Lahey —le dice lacónico Jackson, cogiendo un puñado de Grajeas del paquete que tiene Liam para lanzárselas al prefecto de Hufflepuff, que ríe mientras se cubre la cabeza del ataque.

—¡Con mis grajeas no te metas, Jackson! —le gruñe Scott, pero de una forma amistosa. Liam parece casi aliviado de que la cantidad de Grajeas a comer haya disminuido.

Cuando llegan finalmente a Londres, el primero en ponerse de pie es Derek, y hay tal alivio en su rostro que Stiles no puede evitar reír y considerar la opción de buscarse un compartimiento privado para ellos dos la próxima vez. O quizás decirle que los aparezca a ambos en Hogwarts y aprovechar todo el tiempo ganado en cosas más… interesantes.

—Yo que tú controlaría mis hormonas, amigo. Creo que siento a la mamá de Derek allí afuera —le aconseja Scott apoyando su mano en el hombro de Stiles, el que solo suelta un gemido mirando al techo. ¿Por qué ha ido a caer a un lugar lleno de licántropos con buen olfato? Es injusto.

Al bajarse tirando de su baúl y del de Scott, su amigo ya está allí con un carro para que los echen juntos. Después de todo, Scott va a pasar la navidad en su casa como lleva haciendo desde hace años, ya que Melissa suele quedarse en Hogwarts en caso de cualquier accidente de los niños que pasaban la navidad en el Colegio, y solo se ausenta para pasar la nochebuena con su hijo, Stiles y su padre. Y Parrish, últimamente también.

Hay un enorme caos en el Andén 9 3/4 de King Cross, como siempre, sin embargo toda la _“manada”_ está allí junta aún. Danny se ha ido vía Aparición en vez de tomar el tren, porque, créanlo o no, iba a pasar las navidades en casa de Ethan y Aiden… donde fuese que esa casa estuviese. Theo, en cambio, se quedó en Hogwarts. Scott incluso le miró a él con cara de pena, con toda la intención de llevarse a Raeken a casa de Stiles, pero él por supuesto que se había negado. La excusa de que Derek aceptaba a duras penas que Stiles compartiese el mismo cuarto que Theo en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no dejaría que pasasen la navidad juntos al final convenció a su mejor amigo.

A Stiles no le molesta ni los celos de Derek ni su sobreprotección, pero… teme que eventualmente pueda volverse agotador. Espera que cuando eso ocurra, Derek ya confíe lo suficiente en él para no tener que aguantar un horroroso viaje en tren de siete horas solo para vigilar que nada le pase.

—Stiles —le saluda la voz familiar y el Gryffindor se encuentra sonriendo, girándose para ver a la mamá de Derek en compañía de Laura Hale. La ha visto en alguna ocasión en la estación de trenes al ir a dejar a Cora, pero nunca se han presentado—. Lamento que tu exposición no haya servido de mucho y hayan cancelado el partido de todas formas —le dice con toda sinceridad la alfa. Stiles puede ver como los ojos de Isaac y Jackson parecen brillar al mirarla y nota que curiosamente Scott está muy tranquilo, mientras Liam casi está a la defensiva.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Yo creo que si fue útil. Al menos ahora sabemos que el enemigo está en Francia y no en nuestro Wizengamot.

—Si crees eso es porque no eres tan inteligente como Derek nos ha hecho creer —dice con una voz cargada de ironía Laura, sorprendiendo a Stiles por su tono parecido al de Peter, sin embargo la mujer tiene una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Talia que su cuerpo se relaja—. Pero supongo que la inocencia es un rasgo agradable en un cachorro.

—No le llames cachorro —se queja Derek parándose a un lado de Stiles, de forma protectora. Él solo puedo rodar un poco los ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lydia, querida —llama a la pelirroja Talia Hale, sorprendiendo a la Ravenclaw. Ella estaba saludando a su padre, con el que va a pasar las vacaciones—. He escuchado que tienes un hermoso vestido de gala nuevo sin estrenar. ¿Qué piensas de lucirlo en la fiesta de Yule de la Mansión Hale? Por supuesto que todos vosotros estáis invitados —indica la bruja, mirando con elegancia a cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

Lydia parece sorprendida pero hay un brillo feliz en su mirada antes de que hable con su típica voz de señorita sangre pura.

—Perdón ¿pero la Fiesta de Yule no debería haber sido hace dos días? —pregunta arqueando una ceja, y Stiles sabe que tiene razón, al ser hoy 23 de diciembre.

Talia solo ríe, una risa cálida que prácticamente acuna a Stiles. Una risa que le recuerda a su madre.

—La fiesta del Solsticio fue hace dos días, sin embargo como el Yule se celebra durante 12 días, esta es la fiesta de medio Yule, el sexto día de festividad, mi niña. Será el domingo 27, muchachos. Espero verles a todos allí con sus mejores galas.

Stiles puede ver a su padre acercarse por entre el tumulto de gente, atrasado como siempre, y se gira para mirar a Derek. Ya todos se están separando, animados por la idea de la Fiesta de los Hale, pero Stiles no puede evitar pensar que no verá hasta el domingo al hombre lobo. Y su padre ya casi está allí.

—Te enviaré una lechuza —le promete a media voz Derek. No puede tocarse ni besarse, como ambos quisieran.

—Usaré la de mi padre y te escribiré también —le promete devuelta. Puede ver la mirada acusadora del Jefe de Aurores, pero Scott, su amigo del alma, se interpone con el carro en el camino del mago, saludándole como excusa— ¡y quiero verte! ¿El sábado? Mi padre tiene trabajar y Scott saldrá.

—De acuerdo, pero en el Londres muggle —determina Derek a toda prisa, y Stiles quiere besarle tanto ¡tanto! Pero su padre ya está allí—. Señor Stilinski.

—Hale. ¿Viajaste con los muchachos? —le eleva las cejas, Stiles aprieta los labios para no sonreír.

—Alguien tiene que mantenerles un ojo encima, pueden ocasionar una catástrofe solo con estar juntos —dice con seriedad Derek, pero acaba por sonreír un poco mientras estrecha la mano de su padre. A la distancia las tres mujeres Hale junto a Isaac esperan a Derek para marcharse, despidiéndose con un gesto—. Hasta luego, señor, Scott. Stiles —sus miradas se encuentran y Stiles solo le sonríe, antes de verle marchar, observando sus hombros anchos, aquellos que le presionaban contra la ventana en el vagón del Expreso hace tan solo unos minutos.

—Por dios, Stiles, deja de poner esa cara de desolación. Que solo dejarán de verse por unos días. Talia ya me dijo que vais a ir al Baile de los Hale —niega su padre mientras lo coge del hombro para sacarle del Andén, con Scott riendo mientras empuja del carro con los baúles de ambos— ¿Es siempre tan dramático al despedirse?

—A veces es peor —reconoce entre risas su mejor amigo, el muy traidor.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que nunca quedó muy claro, pero ahora lo digo: Greenberg y Allison son los prefectos de sexto de Gryffindor. En un momento Theo menciona que consigue la clave del baño de los prefectos de Greenberg, pero probablemente no se asoció. Es solo un detallito sin relevancia ;D ¿alguien shippea a Greenberg con el Coach? ahahaha  
> Y pues, no sirvió de mucho, si. No hubo partido contra Beauxbatons ni baile navideño :( sad. Pero tendremos baile en la mansión Hale, si eso sirve de consuelo. ¡Ahora se viene la navidad! Estos capítulos, aunque pueden salir otras personas, se enfocan bastante en el Sterek (y un poco en el Sciam), pero tendremos también Jisaac luego ahahaha  
> Quiero decirles que aunque tengo algunos cabos sueltos que unir, más o menos ya tengo toda la historia pensada, con el final incluido. Aún queda, aún queda. No diría que estamos en la mitad (sino que pasaditos de eso), pero aún falta un montón de capítulos aún. Pero quería dejarles claro que ya no estoy en medio de un océano con un cielo sin estrellas para guiarme (?). Ya sabrán en el momento que veamos tierra (aunque falta bastante)  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y en especial a los que me dejan comentarios! (he extrañado un poco a varios de mis habituales uxu) ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> PD: +18 en el próximo capítulo, estáis advertidos ;D


	43. Regalos Sorpresivos

Los Stilinski no tienen elfos domésticos, así que gran parte del día 24 se va para Scott de compras con sus anfitriones, recorriendo tanto el Callejón Diagon como el Mercado Mágico y también, para felicidad de Stiles, algunas tiendas muggles cercanas a la casa, sin importarles la nieve que cae suave en la ciudad. Los Stilinski viven en una casa en los suburbios de Londres, muy lejos de donde vive Scott, pero gracias a los polvos Fluu eso no es un problema. Luego de las compras, Scott va a su casa a ventilarla, ya que aunque su mamá la visita algunos fines de semana, en general ha estado deshabitada desde septiembre. Con tan poco tiempo que pasan en casa, a veces se pregunta si tuvo algún sentido que su mamá echase a su padre. Podría haberla seguido ocupando mientras ellos no estaban ¿no? Aunque supone que fue más para marcar la distancia. Demostrar que eso se había terminado.

Su padre trabaja en el Ministerio, de hecho, es algo así como el superior del padre de Stiles, al ser el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero como el Jefe de Aurores solo le rinde cuentas al Ministro, no se topan demasiado. Lo cual es algo bueno, porque nunca se han llevado muy bien.

Sus padres se separaron cuando él iba en segundo, su madre dejó su empleo en San Mungo y ocupó el cargo de la vieja enfermera de Hogwarts, que agradeció poder jubilarse luego de más de sesenta años de servicio. Desde entonces solo han sido los dos, y las navidades suele pasarlas con Stiles y su padre.

Cuando vuelve a la casa de los Stilinski en el exterior la tormenta arrecia y hay un aroma muy agradable proveniente de la cocina. Al acercarse puede escuchar que allí están tanto Stiles como Parrish, conversando al parecer de Derek. O más bien, el auror está avergonzando a Stiles con sus preguntas.

—¡Scott, volviste! —exclama con fuerza Stiles, prácticamente queriendo echársele encima, faltando más llamarle _“Mi héroe”_. Él solo ríe un poco, saludando a Jordan.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Está viendo fútbol en la televisión del cuarto de mi madre. Sabes que lo ama —se encoge de hombros Stiles, picando algunas verduras, aún terco en sus intenciones de mejorar la dieta de su padre.

Hay cierto olor a amargura emanando de pronto de Parrish y Scott no puede evitar mirarle. El auror está troceando una pierna de jamón y parece sentir su mirada, de inmediato eliminándose el aroma, como… si lo hubiese detenido a consciencia. El hombre le sonríe y Scott le devuelve la sonrisa, pero siente una curiosidad que antes no había sentido. ¿Serán sus nuevos instintos de alfa? No tiene idea.

—Por cierto, Scotty. Te llegó un paquete. Lo dejé en nuestro cuarto —le indica Stiles, ocupado en lo suyo.

Sabiendo que no debería acercarse ni a cien metros de una cocina, Scott no pregunta si necesitan ayuda y sube por las escaleras al segundo piso. El cuarto de Claudia Stilinski tiene la puerta cerrada, ya que lo requerían los hechizos de aislamiento de magia, para impedir que los objetos muggles fuesen dañados.

En el cuarto de Stiles su padre ha metido una segunda cama por medio de magia, y aunque se siente algo estrecho, sabe que es mejor que dormir en una casa solitaria, por muchos hechizos de protección que tuviese. Sobre su cama, la que tiene su baúl a los pies, hay un paquete, tal como Stiles le indicó. Lo abre con algo de curiosidad, y en su interior encuentra un saquito de oro y una carta de su padre deseándole feliz navidad e informándole que va a estar ocupado en el Ministerio, así que no creía poder verlo esas vacaciones. No hay ni una mención sobre Francia, los hombres lobo o nada importante en la carta. Solo un vacío saludo y un _“Espero que el oro te sirva”_. Podría haberle preguntado como estaba, o quizás decirle que gastase el oro en algún regalo para su mamá… aunque sabe que Melissa no querría nada comprado con oro de su padre.

Cuando baja de nuevo a la cocina, Stiles le mira enseguida, la curiosidad en la mirada, hasta que algo ve en él que hace que su espíritu disminuya, dejando el cuchillo y acercándose a Scott abrazándole por sobre los hombros. Scott sonríe un poco, devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque ahora están demasiados grandes y uno al lado del otro hacen parecer la cocina aún más estrecha.

—Mañana las tiendas estarán cerradas… ¿tendremos tiempo para un viaje rápido antes de la cena al Callejón Diagon? —pregunta de pronto, sorprendiendo a Stiles.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

Al escuchar como Melissa saluda desde el salón donde está la chimenea Scott sonríe. Con ella ayudando a Parrish a cocinar, no habría problemas.

—Nos vamos a comprar túnicas nuevas para el baile de los Hale.

 

* * *

 

De poco les sirve a los chicos reclamar después de la cena que ya no son unos niños y que pueden abrir los obsequios a media noche. Pasadas las once Parrish se despide porque tiene turno, y Melissa y el padre de Stiles los envían a ellos a la cama, quedándose los mayores por una copa más antes de que la enfermera regrese a Hogwarts.

Luego de ponerse el pijama, metiéndose rápido en la cama ya que el ambiente está menos cálido que en el salón con la chimenea al lado, Stiles se pone de lado para mirar a su amigo en la otra cama y eleva las cejas.

—Tú y tu madre no sois nada sutiles, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Scott haciéndose el idiota, ganando así que Stiles le lance su almohada—. Oh, vamos, solo le dije que le comentase un poquito. Que tantease el terreno —se disculpa con una sonrisa el alfa.

—Deja a mi padre en paz. No es imbécil. Sé que lo ha notado…

Todo el mundo lo ha notado, o al menos eso le parece a Stiles. Parrish se desvive por su padre, tomó ese segundo turno únicamente para que él no se sintiese forzado a volver a la Oficina de Aurores, pasaba las navidades con ellos y… maldición, ponía una cara de perro apaleado siempre que su padre se metía al viejo cuarto de su madre. Stiles no tiene como explicarle que no es realmente por Claudia sino que por todas las cosas que han quedado atrás, los tesoros muggles. Pero supone que eso no es un gran consuelo. Sigue siendo su padre envolviéndose en los recuerdos de su madre, reforzando el muro alrededor de su corazón.

—Para haber sido tan ayudado en tu relación con Derek, eres bastante respetuoso con la privacidad de tu padre —Scott luce sorprendido, el estúpido—. Yo que pensaba que estarías ansioso por venganza.

—De Cora. De Cora voy a vengarme. Solo estoy esperando que mire a alguien por segunda vez para hacerle la vida imposible con insinuaciones —se saborea Stiles ante el pensamiento, antes de mirar a su mejor amigo de nuevo, con la mirada brillante—. De cualquier forma, creo que Parrish pronto va a… ¿qué es eso? —pregunta de pronto, levantándose.

Scott también se ha sentado, no sabe si lo nota antes porque miraba de reojo hacia la ventana, o si fue un instinto. Aun así él se apresura a la ventana, abriéndola y sufriendo el viento helado que empuja al búho al interior, antes de que pueda cerrar y volver a dejar la tormenta afuera.

—¡Cielos! ¿Pero quién envía una carta con este tiempo? —se queja Stiles, mientras siente a Scott ir rápido a revisar al ave, como siempre, más preocupado de los animales que de su buen amigo.

—Oh… Stiles. Tienes que ver esto —dice su amigo, y hay algo congestionado en su voz.

Cuando se da vuelta pierde el aliento, porque el búho que ha entrado cubierto de nieve se ha sacudido y ahora puede ver el tipo que es. Un Bubo bubo, un búho real parado con la elegancia de un soberano mientras mira al par de jóvenes magos con indiferencia con sus brillantes ojos anaranjados bajo esas pobladas “cejas” negras. Scott ya no aguanta la risa y estalla en carcajadas, contagiando a Stiles.

—Oh, Merlín, Morgana, Circe y todos los dioses antiguos… —gime cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—¡Es jodidamente igual a Derek! —exclama Scott rodando en su cama mientras ríe. Y es que Stiles no puede culparle.

Su plumaje gris y negro contrasta con el cubrecama rojo sobre el que está de pie, y el león trata de borrar de su mente a Derek para acercarse al ave y tratar de coger el mensaje en su pata. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su mirada algo aterradora, el búho permite que tome la carta con tranquilidad, quedándose allí mismo picoteándose las plumas, quizás sintiendo copos de nieve bajo la primera capa.

—Parece bastante dócil contigo —opina Scott que está limpiándose las lágrimas, y Stiles tiene que morderse los labios con fuerza mientras lee, pero aun así no puede evitar sonreír con ganas— ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién es el búho?

—… es mío. Derek me acaba de regalar un búho que es igual que él —dice cubriéndose la boca de nuevo con una mano, porque eso es demasiado y se va a poner a reír en cualquier momento—. Pero me prohíbe llamarle Derek. Cora piensa que va a ser un poco confuso.

Ambos amigos se echan a reír con ganas, mientras el ave sigue acicalándose indiferente al ruido de ambos humanos. Stiles no puede evitar pensar en que Derek es un idiota. Por Merlín, si el que está de cumpleaños mañana es _él_. Sin embargo no puede evitar acariciar la cabeza del búho, el que se deja tocar sin demasiado inconveniente, mirándole con sus ojos naranjas.

—¿Llamarle Wolfy sería algo confuso? —pregunta a Scott, quien se ha vuelto a meter a la cama, pero mira con admiración a la esbelta criatura.

—Nah, creo que le queda.

 

* * *

 

La nochebuena se pasa en familia en el Clan Hale, eso es algo que Derek siempre ha sabido. No importa si hay una reunión de emergencia en el Wizengamot, o si es Luna Llena y hay trabajo adicional en la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo de su padre. A las ocho de la noche todos están en el comedor, disfrutando del ponche de huevo y hablando de lo que ha sido el año. Los niños normalmente se van a la cama a las diez, pero ya no quedan niños en la Mansión. Cora hace años se reúsa a ser tratada como una.

Es por eso que, ya no importando la tradición habitual, todos esperan hasta medianoche picando pastel de frutas y otros dulces que Talia ha hecho a los elfos de la mansión preparar para la ocasión, y cuando el gran reloj del salón da la medianoche, todos se acercan a Derek a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Como cualquier niño de Navidad, Derek siempre ha sufrido el hecho de solo recibir regalos una vez al año, sin embargo ahora que es adulto eso ya no le importa. El tener a todos los miembros de su familia a su alrededor es regalo suficiente.

De alguna forma no le sorprende al ir a la cama cerca de las tres de la mañana que el nuevo búho de Stiles esté esperándole en una percha, probablemente un elfo dejándole entrar. Un paquete descansa a su lado junto con una carta, y luego de echarle un _“Engorgio”_ (porque Stiles decía que le había pedido a Parrish que lo empequeñeciese, al no poder usar su varita aún fuera de Hogwarts) puede encontrar en su interior una cazadora de cuero muggle. Derek tiene una parecida, está hecha de piel de dragón y es de un marrón oxidado por el tiempo, ya que perteneció a su padre en su juventud, y ahora que ve la chaqueta nueva considera si es un mensaje sutil de Stiles de que la anterior ya está demasiado hecha pedazos, como Laura suele decirle.

Se la prueba y sonríe al notar que le queda perfecta. Quitándosela junto con el resto de la ropa, llama a un elfo para que envíe a la lechucería de la mansión a Wolfy (hay que confiar en Stiles para que cree un plan extraordinario para atrapar una Kanima y, en cambio, le dé el nombre más absurdo a su nuevo búho). Piensa escribirle a su compañero por la mañana, ya que el Búho debía estar agotado por ambos viajes seguidos. Se queda en cambio media hora releyendo la carta de Stiles en esa caligrafía tan suya. No demasiado elegante, un poco afilada, pero comprensible. Masculina. En la mañana despierta con el pergamino aún apretado en la mano.

Todo el viernes 25 Derek lo pasa con Isaac, mostrándole los terrenos de la mansión, donde no tenían que tener miedo de mostrar sus apariencia ni temer de los curiosos gracias a los antiquísimos hechizos de protección que cada Alfa Hale fue reforzando con el paso de los años alrededor del lugar. Le muestra el par de lagunas que tienen (congeladas ahora por el invierno) y la enorme jaula de Clabberts que Laura cría como diversión y a los cuales Isaac ya conoce porque Deaton los lleva a Hogwarts para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas. Luego del almuerzo Derek ayuda a los elfos con una pequeña infección de Chizpurfle resistente a la poción que su padre compró en el Callejón Diagon, y ya cuando llega la noche no puede sentir más alivio. Solo queda dormir y podrá ver a Stiles de nuevo.

—Pareces realmente ansioso. ¿Tienes una cita? —aventura su hermana mayor la mañana del sábado, Derek recién notando que su pierna temblaba por el nerviosismo mientras miraba el reloj del salón, sentado en uno de los sillones.

—¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer? —le gruñe el profesor, ganándose una risa de Laura.

—De hecho, sí. Voy al Ministerio. Quedé de reunirme con los asistentes de otros honorables del Wizengamot para discutir una moción.

—… estás tomándote muy en serio esto de ser asistente de mamá.

Laura sencillamente le sonríe antes de inclinarse para besar su sien, como hacía cuando él solo era un niño, y caminar hacia la chimenea donde desaparece en una llamarada verde luego de lanzar los polvos Fluu y nombrar el Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando por fin la hora acordada llega, Derek sale de las protecciones de la mansión para usar la aparición y llegar a un callejón cercano al Puente de la Torre. Revisando que nadie le hubiese notado, el hombre mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la cálida chaqueta de cuero que Stiles le regaló y se mete entre los muggles, caminando en la dirección que su compañero le ha escrito en la carta.

Lo siente antes de olerlo. Lo huele antes de verlo. Y cuando por fin lo tiene a la vista se contiene para no correr hacia él y besarle y/o morderle. Porque Stiles está usando una jodida sudadera roja con la capucha echada y le recuerda malditamente a Halloween y esta es demasiada añoranza para solo un día y medio alejados.

Llega a su lado y de pronto tiene a Stiles abrazándole por el cuello y besándole, sin importarle los muggles que se les quedan mirando con curiosidad y algunos con una mueca por la demostración de cariño. A Derek tampoco le importa en verdad, por él le quitase allí mismo los pantalones a Stiles y le follase contra la farola en que el chico le ha estado esperando, pero se detiene. Porque no es una bestia salvaje.

—Te he extrañado —le susurra contra los labios Stiles, antes de sonreír y sus ojos brillar—. Sabía que la chaqueta muggle te haría ver delicioso.

—¿Soy una jodida hamburguesa ahora? —pregunta Derek en un gruñido, no queriendo confesar que la sudadera con capucha de Stiles es la que le está dando hambre a él. Mucha hambre.

—No, pero de hecho podría conseguir una ahora —ronronea su compañero, soltándole y haciendo que Derek también le deje ir.

Lo hace no demasiado convencido, lamentando los centímetros que le separan, pero Stiles le escribió que quería llevarle a comer por su cumpleaños así que va a dejarse hacer por un rato. Le sigue por calles no demasiado transitadas, aun manteniéndose cerca del puente, hasta que en una esquina se topan con un establecimiento pequeño y no demasiado atractivo, aunque no huele a suciedad. Derek solo eleva las cejas a Stiles cuando este le fuerza a entrar, tomando una mesa juntos para ser atendidos rápido por una señora mayor. Es poco más de mediodía, así que probablemente aún no han recibido el grueso de la clientela.

—Denos dos de sus hamburguesas especiales —pide Stiles por ambos con una sonrisa que la camarera no le devuelve—. Y dos gaseosas, muchas gracias.

Derek aún no está impresionado, sin embargo Stiles pregunta por la nochebuena e Isaac y se quedan hablando de eso hasta que las hamburguesas llegan. El mayor puede ver que las expectativas de Stiles se rompen un poco al verlas y luego probarlas, pero en su consideración no están malas, y se lo hace saber.

—Sí, pero no son maravillosas tampoco —comenta Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente rindiéndose ante su mirada expectante—. Ya había venido aquí, con Scott hace años… fue después de que mi mamá murió —le explica, comiendo más de la hamburguesa, con la mirada perdida.

—Stiles… no tienes que…

—Pero quiero contarte —el Gryffindor le mira directo a los ojos y bebe un poco de su soda de limón—. Yo estaba… dolido. Mi mamá tuvo algunos episodios de… locura, se podría decir, y al final, justo antes de morir me miró y dijo… dijo _“es su culpa”_ —la hamburguesa de Stiles queda abandonada un momento en su plato, mientras él traga saliva, mirando el montón de pan, carne y verduras ahí enfrente suyo—. Papá dijo que no hablaba de mí, pero es a mí a quién miraba. Solo quería alejarme de todo eso y hablé con Scott. Tomamos el dinero muggle de mi mamá y salimos a recorrer Londres desde el Caldero Chorreante. Salimos a las cinco de la tarde y para las siete ya estaba oscuro y estábamos perdidos. Estuvimos caminando, pero la verdad es que no conocíamos nada, y tampoco podíamos pedir referencias a los muggles. No podíamos ni siquiera hacer magia por temor a que nos descubriesen y nos expulsasen de Hogwarts.

Derek puede imaginárselos. Dos niños de 13 años, perdidos en Londres. Él nunca había escuchado de eso, si lo hubiese sabido… si hubiese sabido que su pequeño compañero había estado perdido en Londres un verano, sin saber cómo volver a casa, expuesto a todos los peligros posibles…

—Scott tuvo un ataque de asma —comenta de pronto Stiles, frotándose la frente con una mano—. Por suerte Melissa siempre le hacía andar con un inhalador muggle por si le daba un ataque y no había nadie que pudiese usar magia a su alrededor. Fue cerca de medianoche que encontramos este lugar. Estábamos hambrientos, perdidos y asustados. No hacía frío, al menos —acepta sonriendo un poco, mirando a Derek—. Compramos unas hamburguesas, a esa misma mujer —le dice más bajito, apuntando a la camarera—. Nos trató bien, para ser unos niños perdidos. Incluso nos ofreció llamar a la policía, pero yo le dije que mi padre era uno y que nos lo íbamos a encontrar unas calles más abajo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la policía muggle nos encontraban? Scott casi tiene otro ataque de asma por pensarlo.

—¿Qué hicieron? ¿Cómo volvieron a casa? —le pregunta Derek, empujando su rodilla contra la de Stiles por debajo de la mesa. El chico siente el contacto y se lo devuelve, sonriéndole.

—Mandamos al demonio la prohibición de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y usamos un _Lumos_.

—… llamaron el Autobús Noctámbulo —murmura Derek y Stiles asiente, mientras se come lo último que le quedaba de la hamburguesa—. ¿Tuvieron problemas con el Ministerio?

—No después de que se dieron cuenta de que estábamos en una situación de peligro. Que mi padre fuese el Jefe de Aurores sirvió también —ríe un poco, mientras saca unos billetes del bolsillo y los deja encima de la mesa—. Voy a ir al baño —dice de pronto, mirándole a los ojos—. Tú puedes esperarme aquí… si quieres.

Derek solo aguanta un minuto antes de ponerse de pie. Le pregunta a la camarera que está recogiendo la paga que donde está el baño, aunque puede sentir perfectamente el aroma de Stiles, y entonces camina hacia allí. Disimuladamente echa un par de hechizos antimuggles y de silencio en el pasillo donde está la puerta que dice _“Varones”_ y finalmente gira el pomo para entrar.

—¡Al fin! —exclama Stiles lanzándose contra él.

Se besan con necesidad y desesperación, con el hambre que la comida no puede saciar. Derek empuja a Stiles con su cuerpo y le oye quejarse al clavarse en la espalda el lavamanos. Solo entonces se da un segundo para analizar que el lugar es muy pequeño, apenas un inodoro tras una puerta, un urinario, el lavamanos y nada más. A duras penas caben los dos y el olor del lugar casi hace daño al delicado olfato de Derek. Recordando lo _“preocupado en los detalles”_ que Stiles es, considera que quizás ese lugar no es aceptable para él, preguntándoselo mientras besa y lame su cuello.

—No seas idiota —se queja Stiles por su lado, enredando una mano en sus cabellos oscuros y con la otra sujetando su cazadora—. Por algo te insinué que vinieses tras de mí… solo… no me muerdas aquí ¿quieres?

—Seguro —ríe un poco Derek, porque Stiles quiere estar con él pero aun así desea que la vez que se unan de verdad, cuando el lazo por fin se forje, sea algo especial. Lo ama por ello.

Vuelven a besarse con ganas, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, y Derek casi siente que va a explotar dentro de sus pantalones, cuando Stiles se detiene, medio alejándose. Se preocupa antes de ver su sonrisa y la risa que comienza a surgirle del pecho. _“¿Qué pasa?”_ preguntan sus cejas arqueadas y Stiles solo ríe más.

—Soy un idiota. Pasé vergüenza ayer comprando esto —dice sacando un paquetito cuadrado y plateado que Derek reconoce como un condón muggle— ¿y para qué? Todo porque olvidé que aunque yo no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts aún ¡mi novio si puede!

Derek se ríe con él, acariciando su trasero y atrayéndole más hacia él, frotando sus entrepiernas. Ambos se ríen y jadean un poco, besándose entre risas, perfectos el uno contra el otro.

—Lo caliente te quita inteligencia —se burla.

—¿Y a ti te quita algo? —le pregunta el menor, mordiendo su cuello, y Derek no alcanza a decirle _“El Control”_ , porque el muchacho cae de rodillas ante él.

Derek se queda un momento quieto al verle allí, con las rodillas de los jeans ensuciándose en esas baldosas viejas, mirándole hacia arriba con los ojos brillantes y el aroma al deseo flotando delicioso hacia él. Su barbilla justo a la altura precisa. El hombre lobo traga saliva cuando siente las manos de Stiles en sus pantorrillas, acariciándole hacia arriba por encima del pantalón hasta llegar a su culo y pasar al frente.

No quiere dejar de mirar, pero el sonido de la cremallera es demasiado y tiene que cerrar los ojos.

—Quiero chupártela —le dice Stiles en un ronroneo, y él solo puede gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer, porque su miembro es rodeado por esa mano cálida y no hay nada que quiera más que ser tocado por su amado.

El calor que siente en la boca del chico le supera, su lengua probándole. Tiene que mirarle, y cuando lo hace casi hubiese deseado mantener los ojos cerrados. La visión de su compañero de rodillas, adorándole con su lengua, es demasiado para que su lobo lo resista. Gruñe y sus manos sujetan la cabeza de Stiles, que dirige su mirada hacia él, sin dejar de chuparle, apenas un tercio de su polla en su boca. Quiere más. Necesita más.

—¿Por qué tienes que tenerla tan grande, Derek? —se queja Stiles, sujetándole el miembro con una mano, mientras pasa su lengua de la base hacia la cabeza—. Te juro que no sé cómo pude sentarme en las graderías en Beauxbatons durante el partido —gime volviendo a chuparle, lamiéndole y succionando, arrancándole casi rugidos de placer al mayor.

—No tengo… nada que no puedas soportar. Somos compañeros —jadea Derek, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles quien se frota contra su mano, sin dejar de chuparle, mirándole a los ojos. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Necesita ver más y uno de sus dedos se mete dentro de la boca de Stiles, aun teniendo su miembro allí. Se embadurna con la saliva de su compañero y su propio presemen, únicamente para poder frotar la humedad con los labios enrojecidos de Stiles. Dolía a veces, los dientes contra la piel delicada, pero Derek recibe el dolor con placer, porque es la demostración más clara de que su compañero nunca ha hecho eso antes. Y lo está haciendo ahora. Por él.

 _“¡MÍO!”_ ruge su lobo y los ojos de Derek cambian mientras, afirmando la cabeza de Stiles con su mano, empuja sus caderas para hundirse más en su boca. La mirada del muchacho se oscurece un poco, hay apenas un instante en que parece que se va a resistir, pero entonces se relaja. No cierra sus ojos, pero baja sus manos para afirmarse de las piernas de Derek cubiertas por el pantalón oscuro y se deja hacer. _“Hazlo”_ dicen sus ojos, y él no es lo bastante fuerte para resistirse a la invitación.

Así que empuja sus caderas hacia él, frotándose contra su lengua, su garganta, el interior de sus mejillas. Acepta el dolor de los dientes romos y no se detiene, hundiéndose con cada embestida un poco más lejos. No puede ver, pero puede imaginar el movimiento en la garganta de Stiles y eso le lleva casi al borde, rugiendo. Las manos de su compañero aprietan sus piernas, sus ojos lagrimean, pero aún está allí, mirándole con desafío y deseo y Derek no puede aguantar más.

Se hunde por completo, topando la nariz de Stiles contra su entrepierna, hundiéndose en su oscura mata de vellos púbicos, derramando lágrimas pero gimiendo al tener toda su hombría dentro de su garganta y provocando una placentera vibración en toda su extensión. Son sus gemidos y gimoteos, la saliva brotando por los bordes de sus labios, todo eso lo que provoca que Derek se deje ir y acabe directamente hacia el estómago de Stiles. Ruge con tanta intensidad como lo hizo en Francia, nuevamente agradeciendo por los hechizos de silencio, enviando chorro tras chorro de su semilla dentro de la garganta de su compañero. Sale de él con lentitud, aun corriéndose, solo porque quiere que le saboree, que tenga su boca tan marcada como el resto de su cuerpo. Porque todo Stiles es suyo. Cada pequeño trozo de su piel le pertenece. Así como todo Derek es de Stiles.

Cuando deja salir su miembro finalmente de la boca de Stiles, este tose ligeramente ahogado. Derek no tiene idea de cómo lo hizo para respirar por la nariz todo ese tiempo, pero lo agradece. Su semen chorrea de la boca del chico mientras este se recupera y es lo más erótico que Derek ha visto nunca… al menos hasta que nota que los jeans de Stiles están mojados.

Porque Stiles se corrió sin tocarse. Solo chupándole.

—Te amo —tiene que confesarle, cogiéndose por debajo de las axilas para elevarle y hacer que le bese, sujetando su trasero para que rodee su cintura con sus piernas—. Te amo tanto —le repite, empujándole contra la puerta cerrada que oculta el inodoro. Stiles ríe contra sus labios, y cuando habla tiene la voz carrasposa por su garganta abusada. Sus mejillas rojas a juego con su sudadera con capucha.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, _Lobo Feroz._

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se abanica el rostro, porque leer ya le produce vergüenza* Oh, Merlín. Me sorprende como esto me da aún más vergüenza que un +18 completo. Cielos...  
> Bueno, bueno ¡regalos! la cazadora fue regalo de navidad y lo otro, ejem, el regalo de cumpleaños ahahaha Derek ya tiene 26 años y eso es terrible ¿no? ¡tienen 10 años de diferencia! ahahaha <3 me encantan.  
> Hemos dejado un poquito de lado todos los dramas internacionales y políticos y nos enfocamos en el amor adolescente ¿no es eso bello? <3 por cierto, si quieren ver al Búho de Stiles y la chaqueta de cuero de Derek, miren aquí: http://tinyurl.com/SterekRegalos  
> Lo que me lleva a comentarles que anoche tenía tiempo pero no inspiración :( y me puse a hacer algo que quizás les guste o quizás no ahahaha una página en facebook para el fanfic para poner fichas de los personajes, responder dudas o agregar recursos (como las imágenes y descripciones de las criaturas que son nombradas por capítulo, o los hechizos más raros, para que no tengan que ir a buscarlos en google). No sé si les interese, he pensando que quizás me ayudaría a comunicarme más con los lectores y sea más sencillo el que me hagan solicitudes o responder dudas globales en vez de en un comentario específico. Por ahora les dejo el link: https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/ y si les agrada pónganle un "Me gusta" para ver si seguir haciendo fichas o si lo dejo allí nomás ahahaha  
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!


	44. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un pequeño Drabble respecto a como consiguió Derek al búho de Stiles, el que está publicado en la página de facebook del fic. Pueden encontrar el Drabble aquí: http://tinyurl.com/nb2grzo  
> Voy a publicar algunas cosillas así en la página, para no rellenar AO3 con extras, así que si pueden pasarse sería genial <3 está en abierto para todos, así que no necesitan estar registrados para poder ver :)

Luego de abrir los regalos de navidad por la mañana, el resto del 25 Scott y Stiles lo pasan encerrados en la habitación de Claudia Stilinski. Stiles sigue insistiendo que Scott tiene que ver Star Wars porque de otra forma no entenderá nada cuando le acompañe al cine muggle a ver la última en unos días, pero Scott cree que tiene mejores formas de gastar 15 horas de su vida. Así que escuchan música, juegan algunos videojuegos en los que Stiles solía patearle el culo antes de que se convirtiese en un hombre lobo con reflejos sobrehumanos, y en general se dedican a perder el tiempo, como riéndose de lo parecido que es Derek a un gato enfadado popular en Internet. Stiles se mete a buscar en la red global algo sobre las kanimas, porque aún no puede dejar el tema y Scott lo entiende. No es como si hubiesen descubierto como es que Tracy Stewart se transformó en una. Al final Stiles decide que irá a la Oficina de Aurores luego de que tenga su cita con Derek, a ver si puede conseguir más información.

—Si tu cita con el conejito termina pronto, podrías acompañarme —le propone su mejor amigo y Scott siente que el calor inunda sus mejillas.

—No tengo una cita con Liam. Solo iré a hablar con sus padres sobre la mordida, a disculparme. Sé que Talia ya habló con ellos, pero como yo lo mordí creo que…

—¡Uuuh, vas a ir a pedirle su mano a sus padres!

—No, Stiles, no.

—¡Si, Scott, si! Eso es lo que te va a decir el conejito mañana —ríe el idiota, ganándose que ambos rueden por el piso de la habitación, golpeándose _cariñosamente_. Lo cual es un poco injusto, como declara más tarde Stiles, porque Scott tiene curación acelerada y su amigo ni siquiera puede recibir un _Epikey_ en condiciones por su posible condición.

El sábado por la mañana van juntos a la tienda de Madame Malkin a buscar sus túnicas nuevas y revisar si necesitaban algún arreglo de último momento, pero ambas resultan ser perfectas. Stiles le agradece el genial segundo regalo de navidad, pero Scott le recuerda que es un regalo de Rafael, que haga una nota de agradecérselo si lo ve ese día en el Ministerio.

Se despiden a las once en el Caldero Chorreante, Scott le insiste a Stiles que coja un taxi hacia el Puente de la Torre, pero su amigo ha impreso un mapa con una ruta en él y dice que solo se tardará una hora en llegar caminando desde Charing Cross. Ninguno se explica cómo fue que ellos hace tres años recorrieron esa misma distancia en siete horas.

—Caminamos en círculos. Es la única explicación —ríe Stiles y él le acompaña en la risa, despidiéndose.

Mientras espera que sea la hora de irse decide comprar algunos Eclairs de Toffee desde el mesón del Caldero, para llevarlos como ofrenda a casa de Liam. Quedó de llegar a las 12, pero vente minutos antes de la hora Scott ya no puede esperar más. Un grupo de arpías han estado mirándole fijamente desde hace media hora y él está seguro de que es porque han sentido su aroma a licántropo. Nunca ha leído de las Arpías llevándose mal con los Hombre Lobo pero… no se va a quedar para averiguarlo.

Sabe que está en el lugar correcto al salir de la chimenea porque allí en uno de los sillones de la sala están mirándole sorprendidos tanto Liam como Mason Hewitt. La sonrisa que se extiende por los labios del tejón hace que Scott entrecierre sus ojos, aunque no borra su sonrisa.

—¡Scott, hey! Llegaste pronto —le recibe súbitamente nervioso el Slytherin, parándose a toda prisa y acercándole el cepillo para que se quite las cenizas de encima.

—Gracias, si, perdón por eso. Me sentía incómodo esperando en el Caldero solo —se disculpa aceptando el cepillo de madera para limpiar su ropa, mirando al mejor amigo de su beta—. Hola, Hewitt.

—Puedes llamarme Mason, si quieres. Ahora que somos prácticamente familia —sonríe algo burlón el chico, y cuando Scott gira a mirar a Liam le nota un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, tuve que contarle lo que soy ahora… es mi mejor amigo y…

—No, está bien. Quiero decir, yo no tardé ni tres horas en contarle a Stiles. Tú se lo ocultaste bastante tiempo —le quita importancia Scott, dejando el cepillo en el estante sobre la chimenea, yendo a sentarse cuando Mason se pone de pie.

—Tú estás sangrientamente en lo correcto. De hecho, yo sigo enojado por eso, así que ahora me voy.

—Hey, Mason —le regaña Liam, pero el chico le guiña un ojo a Scott, quien parpadea confundido—. Déjame al menos acompañarte a la puerta.

—Nop, tienes invitados. Ya vendré a molestarte el lunes. Ven a darme un abrazo. Tendrás que contarme todo sobre esa fiesta, ¡¿eh?!

—Podrías acompañarme, no creo que a la señora Hale le molestase.

—No, amigo, tu primera fiesta como miembro de la manada. No serás mi niñera. Además, me voy al Soho con Lucas y su novio Corey. ¡Nos vemos luego, McCall!

—Sí, luego…

Scott se encuentra tragando saliva y mirando directamente al fuego hasta que escucha a Mason irse del todo, Liam habiéndose quedado de pie allí también. Pudo ver claramente como el tejón le tocó el culo y el Slytherin no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Quizás solo fuese una costumbre entre amigos, no es como que Stiles nunca le hubiese tocado el culo a él pero… ¿por qué rayos su lobo está tan jodidamente molesto? Quiere rugir y morder la mano a Hewitt, coger a Liam del cuello, empujarle al sillón y…

—… vive aquí al lado… ¿me estás escuchando, Capitán?

El tono molesto del Slytherin le hace reaccionar de sus pensamientos, mirando al chico frente a él que frunce el ceño.

—Lo siento, me distraje y… Oh, te traje esto —dice sacando de su bolso el paquete de los eclairs y extendiéndoselo—. Puede ser como postre, para luego de almorzar con tus padres.

—Acerca de eso… —carraspea Liam, rascando su nuca, y Scott puede ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el aroma a vergüenza—… no podrán almorzar con nosotros. Les surgió un compromiso ineludible con la madre de mi padrastro, así que…

Hay algo de mentira en sus palabras, puede olerlo, sin embargo el otro aroma, el de deseo y timidez era más fuerte y es ese aroma el que le interesa a su lobo. La parte consciente del alfa en cambio le fuerza a elevar las cejas para manifestar su incredulidad.

—O sea que… estamos solos.

Tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír cuando el rosa de las mejillas de Liam se vuelve rojo furioso. No parece querer mirar a sus ojos y se siente un poco mal de presionarle así, pero… fue Liam quien le hizo esa encerrona.

—Si —acepta luego de un momento el menor, mirándole aún con la cabeza gacha, a través de las pestañas—; pero hay almuerzo, solo hay que calentarlo en el microondas.

—… ¿calentarlo en el qué? —pregunta con algo de confusión Scott y puede ver como los ojos de Liam se iluminan, recuperando un poco su confianza.

—En el microondas. Mi mamá trabaja en Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, específicamente es miembro del Comité de Disculpas a Muggles, aunque es una Desmemorizadora. Bueno, trabaja allí porque ama a los muggles y sus cosas —se encoge de hombros, mientras le guía hacia la cocina, Scott sorprendiéndose al ver todo lleno de objetos brillantes, todos muggles—. En la cocina no se permite la magia, tiene barreras para que los aparatos no se echen a perder…

—Sí, lo entiendo, en casa de Stiles hay una habitación así también. Pero, vaya, nunca había visto esta clase de aparatos —murmura acercándose a algo que parecía una jarra de cristal con café adentro.

—Es una cafetera. Y lo que tienes al lado es un horno eléctrico. Este de aquí es el microondas —sonríe con algo de orgullo el Slytherin. Scott está mirando aún todo con curiosidad cuando Liam vuelve a hablar—. Mi cuarto también tiene barreras… por si mi magia explotaba sin querer. Lo bueno es que eso permite que tenga una computadora y mi Ipod… ¿quieres verlos? Podríamos… ver una película.

Scott puede ver el reflejo de la cara de Liam en el vidrio de la puerta del microondas, pero solo con olerle podría darse cuenta de su indecisión, de su temor al rechazo. Siente deseos de abrazarle y decirle que no va a ser dejado de lado por nadie más, como sabe que se ha sentido desde que entró a Hogwarts. En cambio se gira, sonriendo tranquilo.

—Siempre cuando no me hagas ver Star Wars, Stiles sigue insistiendo y…

—¡¿No has visto Star Wars?! ¡Tenemos que verla en este mismo momento! Hay una nueva y es imperativo que todo el mundo la vea ¡magos incluidos! —exclama Liam con una falsa expresión de reprobación, aunque huele a felicidad mientras le jala de la muñeca hacia el segundo piso.

—Oh, por favor, nunca te hagas amigo de Stiles ¿sí? —le suplica, ganándose una risa divertida de su beta.

 

* * *

 

En el momento en que tiene las puertas de la Oficina de Aurores frente a él, Stiles agradece los hechizos de limpieza de Derek y el que no haya ningún hombre lobo en la fuerza, porque seguro que aún a pesar de esos hechizos debe apestar a Derek y no tiene idea de cómo va a hablar con su padre tranquilamente luego de lo que hizo con su compañero en ese sucio baño. Morgana, lo que hizo de rodillas y lo que hicieron luego contra la pared, luego de romper la frágil puerta… ¡no, no puede seguir pensando en eso! Palmeando sus mejillas con fuerza para calmarse, entra en la Oficina, saludando a los aurores que reconoce, apenas deteniéndose a dar un medio abrazo de Tara Graenme quien fue la encargada de cuidarle en los peores días de su madre, ayudándole a ser sus deberes de verano incluso, para luego ir directo a la Oficina de su padre al ver el asiento del escritorio de Parrish vacío. Entra si siquiera tocar, como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Servicio al cuarto! ¿Alguien pidió unas saludables hamburguesas muggles para llevar? —pregunta cerrando tras él, sonriendo más al ver al Jefe junto a su ayudante revisando unos documentos. Aunque demasiado lejos, lamentablemente. Hubiese sido épico haberles pillado en pleno... pero no, olvídenlo. No le interesa ver a su padre haciendo nada. _Eww._

—Hey, Stiles. ¿Hay para mí también? —pregunta sorprendido Parrish, levantándose de su silla—. Justo voy a hablar con alguien del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ¿puedo llevármela?

—Seguro, Jordan. Así me das un momento padre-hijo con mi anciano progenitor —le guiña un ojo al auror, que ríe mientras coge su hamburguesa envuelta en papel.

—No estoy tan viejo —gruñe el mayor, mientras se levanta para coger su hamburguesa también, oliéndola y poniendo una mueca— ¿y esto que es?

—Hamburguesa de soya, sin ni un gramo de grasa. Perfecta para ti —le sonríe brillantemente Stiles—. No queremos que te pase nada ¿qué haríamos sin el Jefe de Aurores?

—Especialmente con todo esto del asunto de Francia —asiente Parrish, sabiendo de inmediato que algo malo dijo al notar la expresión de Stiles oscurecerse—. Hum, pues… nos vemos luego, Stiles. Jefe, voy a dejar los papeles y regreso.

Cuando ambos Stilinski quedan solos, Stiles se frota la frente con una mano, dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su padre, mientras este se sienta en su lugar y muerde sin demasiadas ganas la hamburguesa, aun revisando informes. Pasan un rato así hasta que el auror habla.

—Lo que sea que pase con Francia, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que tiene. Yo me paré allí enfrente del Wizengamot y…

—¿Habrías podido hacer otra cosa? ¿Quedarte callado y dejar a Scott y los otros atrás?... ¿no? Entonces no pierdas el tiempo preocupándote de tonterías —le regaña su padre, mirándole sin levantar la cabeza—. Preocúpate de lo que puedes cambiar, como mejorar tus notas…

—… o ayudarte con el caso de la Kanima y Matt Daehler. No me has dicho de que ocurrió al final, y no ha habido ningún juicio aún —se adelanta Stiles, viendo el ceño fruncirse en el hombre—. Vamos, papá, puedo ayudarte. Solo dame un poco de información… ¡e investiga a Theo Raeken! Te lo dije ese día. No confío en él. Era su novia la bestia de escamas, cola y garras envenenadas atacando gente ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta? Cuando uno está con alguien al que quiere…

—Scott dice que ese Theo estuvo un montón de tiempo detrás de ti. Que le gustabas, e incluso se besaron una vez —le interrumpe el Jefe de Aurores, haciendo que Stiles de un respingo. No, Scott no. Su mirada es lo suficientemente amenazante para que su padre carraspee—. Vale, fue Melissa la que me contó, pero como a ella le contó Scott, pues…

—¡No, no es lo mismo! —le gruñe Stiles—… y de cualquier forma, eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. ¿Ya consiguieron de Stewart el cómo se convirtió en Kanima al menos?

Su padre se ve molesto por su insistencia, volviendo a mirar sus papeles una vez que termina su hamburguesa. Stiles aguanta a duras penas el no levantarse y sacudirle por las solapas de la túnica del uniforme.

—Stewart está bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad —confiesa el hombre al fin, recargándose en su silla  mirando al techo de la oficina—, no conseguimos sacarle ni con _Veritaserum_ ni con _Legeremancia_ ni quien la transformó ni con qué objetivo. El chico Daehler es un callejón sin salida, obsesivo, fuera de control, pero totalmente ignorante. No dijo nada que no hubiésemos podido imaginar, y por respeto al duelo de Allison su juicio fue a puertas cerradas. Le dieron 10 años.

—¿10 años? Pero usó la maldición asesina. Y mandó a esa chica a atacar a Summers, Scott y Liam. ¡Y a Isaac y a nosotros!

—¿Te parecen poco 10 años, Stiles? —pregunta su padre, pareciendo cansado—. Hace diez años tenías 6, te habíamos comprado tu primera escoba y dabas vueltas a un metro del suelo por toda la casa, poniéndome de nervios y haciendo reír a tu madre. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Él se queda callado un momento, mirando a sus rodillas. No, no lo recuerda. Ha pasado demasiado desde eso. Una vida entera. Entiende lo que su padre quiere decirle.

—Preocúpate por tus clases, Stiles. Si quieres participar en las investigaciones saca tus EXTASIS, estudia en la Academia de Aurores, gradúate y entonces, solo quizás, te permitiré asistirme.

—… ¿qué quieres decir con _quizás_? ¿Acaso si me vuelvo un auror aun así no me permitirías participar en las misiones de riesgo? —ver el color esparcirse un poco por las mejillas del hombre hace que Stiles se ponga de pie, golpeando sus palmas en el escritorio— ¡Ya no soy un niño, papá! ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Puedo ayudarlos a todos!

—Vete a casa, Stiles. Por favor, ocúpate de la cena con Scott.

Frustrado, pero sabiendo que la discusión terminó, Stiles se despide cortamente y sale sin dar un portazo solo porque no quiere armar una escena, y a pesar de lo de antes sigue de buen humor gracias a Derek. Cuando ve que Parrish ya está de regreso en su escritorio, se le acerca rápido, dándole la espalda a las ventanas de la oficina de su padre.

—La hamburguesa no era gratis, Parrish. Por favor, dame algo de información del caso de la Kanima —le suplica poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro, ganándose una risa pequeña del auror.

—Ya sabía yo que tenía trampa tanta bondad. Lo siento, Stiles —se disculpa con él, palmeándole el hombro, aún sentado—. No puedo darte información si no quiero que tu padre me degrade a guardia para el próximo concierto de los “Gemelos de Caldero”. Odio su música, y si te dijese que Stewart cruzó fácilmente una línea de cenizas de montaña y casi escapa, seguro que me envía a cuidarles. De hecho, si te dijese que Stewart se convirtió en su celda en un capullo pegajoso y le salieron unas especies de alas y los Inefables se la llevaron al Departamento de Misterios y ya no es nuestro caso, entonces no solo me enviaría a vigilar a los Gemelos de Caldero, sino también a los conciertos de las Brujas de MacBeth y soy demasiado joven para morir por oír tan mala música.

—Hey, Parrish, las Brujas de MacBeth no son tan malas. Al menos tienen un par de canciones decentes —se ríe ruidosamente Stiles, mientras siente su estómago apretado por la información que el hombre le ha dicho. Fue una buena idea preguntarle. Sabe que hay muchas cosas que los aurores no pueden hablar fuera de los muros del Ministerio de Magia. Nombrar a los Inefables es una de ellas—. Además —agrega luego—, mi padre nunca podría degradarte. Todos saben que no puede vivir sin ti.

Ver el rosa en las mejillas de Parrish y sus cejas alzadas hace sonreír honestamente a Stiles. Quizás no es justo molestar a alguien que acaba de hacerle un favor pero… es Jordan. La primera vez que le conoció el recién graduado Auror le ayudó a escapa de su furioso padre por una visita irrelevante al Callejón Knocturn con Scott, y entonces Stiles decidió que iba a conservarle cerca. Han pasado casi cuatro años y no ha cambiado de opinión.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu almuerzo con Derek? —la venganza del ayudante de su padre llega demasiado pronto y Stiles casi se ahoga con su propia lengua, sonrojándose con violencia. Maldición.

—¡¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo?! No eres pariente de Lydia ¿verdad? —pregunta avergonzado elevando una ceja, mientras Parrish niega divertido antes de susurrarle que su padre los está mirando a través de las persianas de la ventana de su oficina. Genial, doble venganza—. Bueno, ya me voy a casa. Espero que te haya gustado la hamburguesa, Jordan —y para ponerle el broche de oro, se inclina y besa la mejilla del rubio auror, sabiendo que hay otros aurores mirando y, sobre todo, su padre.

No mira hacia atrás mientras camina hacia la puerta de la oficina, escuchando algunos silbidos de burla de los otros aurores hacia Parrish, el que se aclara la garganta.

—Vuelvan a sus informes, entrometidos.

—Miren, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo con el Jefe que cree que puede darnos órdenes.

Las risas son burlonas pero amistosas y Stiles simplemente sonríe mientras la puerta se cierra tras él.

 

* * *

 

 El cuarto de Liam está plagado de posters de jugadores de Quidditch de distintos equipos, aunque la magia en ellos está en estasis y no se mueven. Hay algunos libros, pero fuera del escritorio con la computadora y el Ipod, no tiene muchas cosas más. Su colección de Ranas de Chocolate está enmarcada en una pared y hay un paquete de brócoli bañado en caramelo a medio comer en la mesa de noche, junto a una lámpara eléctrica, la que Scott admira un momento porque al parecer le gusta el símbolo de Batman de la pantalla.

—Esa lámpara me la regaló Mason —le confiesa, sintiendo su mirada profunda en él—, yo le había hecho leer días antes un cómic de Batman —está a punto de explicarle quien es Batman, pero el alfa se le adelanta asintiendo.

—Stiles tiene un montón de cómics, los de Batman son muy buenos, he leído unos cuantos.

Liam se encuentra sonriendo ampliamente, porque le encanta poder saber más de su Capitán, especialmente encontrar cosas que tengan en común. Le había hecho un pequeño tour por la casa, pero cuando su oído lupino escuchó el estómago de Scott quejarse, decidió que su cuarto podrían explorarlo después. Habían comido de la lasaña de acelga que su madre les había dejado y luego ya subieron otra vez, ahora sí entrando al lugar.

 —Me gusta tu cuarto. Tienes muchos posters de Quidditch, pero no veo ningún banderín de algún equipo —dice algo sorprendido Scott, antes de mirarle— ¿Acaso no te gusta ninguno?

—Pues… me gusta el buen Quidditch, pero no soy fanático de ningún equipo en particular —indica sentándose en su cama, sintiendo como el Gryffindor se sienta también, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse un poco, y esforzándose por calmarse. Puede hacerlo. No es tan difícil como detener un ataque de ira. Solo un poquito de control, como Derek y Cora le habían estado enseñando—. Quisiera ser profesional de mayor.

—Bueno, seguro que serías un golpeador genial en las ligas mayores —asiente Scott mirando a los posters, y Liam se pierde en la forma en que toca su cubrecama, como acariciándolo—. Mi equipo favorito son los Falmouth Falcons. Con tu fuerza, seguro que te harías un lugar allí.

—… _“Ganaremos, pero si no podemos hacerlo, al menos vamos a romper un par de cabezas”_. No me hubiese imaginado que un pacifista como tú fuese fanático de los Falmouth —reconoce Liam tan sorprendido como divertido. Cuando siente los ojos de Scott sobre él todo su cuerpo se estremece, sintiendo el calor extenderse desde su estómago al resto de sus extremidades. Hay ferocidad en la mirada de su alfa.

—Bueno, como ellos mismos dicen, aunque no ganen siempre dan un espectáculo —indica el mayor, mientras se gira en la cama y Liam no cree que sea consciente de como se está extendiendo hacia él, casi acorralándole—… además… ¿qué te hace pensar que soy un pacifista, Liam? Soy un jodido hombre lobo…

—… eres mi alfa —suspira Liam y dos segundos después están besándose con ganas.

No se han besado desde que lo hicieron ese día en la biblioteca, hace dos semanas. Se han mirado, se han deseado, incluso han coqueteado un poco, Liam pasando todo el viaje del expreso pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al de Scott, sin embargo nada había pasado. No hasta ahora.

Puede oler el deseo de su alfa, pero también su inseguridad. No sabe si es porque es más joven, o porque le mordió y ahora es su beta, o… maldición, no sabe nada. Pero él lo quiere. Quiere a Scott y no va a dejar que se le escape. Él no lo va a dejar ir como lo hizo Allison. Él va a agarrarse a su Alfa con garras y dientes y no le va a soltar jamás.

Liam empuja a Scott hacia la cama y se sube a horcajadas en sus piernas inclinándose sobre él, cogiendo sus mejillas para besarle con más ganas, mirándole a los ojos. Puede sentir las manos de su alfa en su cintura, acariciándole con timidez mientras sus lenguas se encuentran, saboreándose a medio camino entre ambas bocas. El beso solo se rompe cuando Scott toca su culo y siente algo en el bolsillo trasero, sacando el paquetito cuadrado y mirándole interrogante a él. Liam siente el calor inundar sus mejillas con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso es…

—Yo no… Mason debe…

—… creo que tenemos un par de mejores amigos muy semejantes —suspira Scott sin quitárselo de encima, dejando el condón alejado en la cama—. Yo encontré uno también en mis pantalones cuando esperaba en el Caldero Chorreante, culpa de Stiles definitivamente. Pero lo dejé en mi bolso, porque, bueno… no quiero…

—… ¿no quieres acostarte conmigo? —le interrumpe Liam, endureciendo su expresión para no demostrar que se sentía herido, casi a punto de quitársele de encima. Puede oler aún el deseo y la inseguridad en el Capitán, ambos aún más fuertes que antes— ¿Es porque soy menor que tú, o no te gusto, o quizás…?

—¡No! Ninguna de esas cosas —dice Scott sujetándole por la cintura de nuevo y sentándose en la cama, abrazándole. Liam se siente avergonzado de estar ahí sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de su alfa, pero Scott está besándole de nuevo y no puede preocuparse de la vergüenza—. Si creo que eres algo joven, pero yo tenía 15 cuando… no es tanta la diferencia —se corta, besándole la barbilla y bajando para morder suavemente su cuello y Liam gime un poco, abrazándose a Scott también—. Es más porque… tus padres ni siquiera me conoces. Yo no quisiera… no ahora. Pero luego sí. Después. ¿Te parece bien?

Y ahí está de nuevo, ese fuerte aroma a inseguridad. Scott temiendo que le dijese que no, como si Liam pudiese negarse a cualquier cosa que su Capitán, que su Alfa quisiera. Liam enreda una mano en los cabellos de Scott y le hace mirar a sus ojos antes de besarle con ganas, queriendo marcarle con sus labios. Porque es suyo. Su alfa.

—Siempre que ese _"después"_ se cumpla —dice con su clásica arrogancia Slytherin, haciendo reír a Scott antes de que vuelvan a besarse.

—Es una promesa.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Sciam es tan bello <3 perdón no haberles dado el asunto completo, pero ya saben que Scott tiene la moral mucho más elevada que Stiles o Derek ahahaha él irá más lentito. Además, Merlín, Liam tiene 14 años ahahaha  
> ¿Lo de la Kanima y los Inefables? Uuuh, ¿llamó vuestra atención eso? Seguro que si. Tristemente tendremos que esperar bastante para que eso regrese, ya saben, en los asuntos de los inefables nadie puede meterse.  
> El que Liam tenía gusto por las cosas muggles ya había quedado claro en los primeros caps del fic, creo, cuando se pone a cantar la misma canción que Scott. Scott no ama esas cosas con la misma pasión que su beta o Stiles, pero le divierten. Yo les aseguro que Scott tiene razones para tener miedo si es que Liam y Stiles se hacen muy amigos ahahaha  
> ¿Por casualidad están tan emocionados como yo con la nueva película de Star Wars? Solo espero que sea buena, cielos, porque las expectativas del mundo están demasiado elevadas ahahaha.  
> Bueno ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! En el próximo capítulo ya si será la fiesta de los Hale... y les adelanto que tendremos Jisaac por montones muy pronto *chilla* espérenlo con ansias <3 gracias a aquellos que me comentan y los que le han dado un Me Gusta a la página de Facebook uxu tengo muchas ideas para ella, quizás hacer algún concursillo por compartir la página (para que elijan el próximo +18 o algo así ahahaha) así que pásense si no lo han hecho aún! <3
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/


	45. Árbol de Yule

Aunque hubiera preferido quedarse en Hogwarts a vigilar a los estudiantes, no quiso forzar a Allison a pasar navidad en el castillo, así que juntos se pasaron los primeros días de las vacaciones comprando nuevos muebles para la casa, cambiando los papeles tapices por pintura o incluso cerámica; en general, cambiando cualquier cosa que a Allison se le ocurrió para modificar ese lugar, y ahora, luego de tres días de trabajo y un experto en estructuras mágicas habiendo cambiado un par de muros, Chris ya no puede reconocer eso como su antigua casa.

—Me encanta, papá. Es tan luminoso todo. Y gracias a los suelos alfombrados es mucho más cálido que antes.

—… tu madre odiaba las alfombras, creía que debajo podían ocultarse Bundimuns.

—Ya, pero usamos hechizos repelentes. No pasará nada.

Él sabe que su hija tiene razón, sin embargo el hacer algo tan contrario a las creencias de Victoria se siente… extraño. No malo, pero tampoco bien. Algo intermedio. Un poco a triunfo, y también añoranza.

Cuando Allison le pregunta si tiene a buen resguardo su túnica de gala nueva, Chris suspira y asiente. Sabe que es demasiado pronto para disfrutar de una fiesta, sin embargo no puede negarse cuando ve a su niña emocionada por la idea de la Fiesta de Yule en la Mansión Hale. Ha recibido una invitación formal también de parte de la alfa, Talia, instándole a unírseles como muestra de alianza para el resto del mundo mágico. Políticos, no pueden dejar su trabajo en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, allí está, con su hermosa hija del brazo mientras caminan por los terrenos de los Hale iluminados por farolas encantadas. Hay hadas revoloteando como luciérnagas por los jardines y la luna creciente se refleja en la laguna congelada. Sin embargo no se siente frío en el camino entre los portones y la mansión, producto de algunos hechizos aislantes muy bien hechos.

—La mansión Hale es hermosa —le comenta Allison admirando la estructura iluminada y él debe estar de acuerdo.

Mientras que la mansión de los Argent mantiene un estilo más gótico alemán, con ventanas estrechas y espaciadas para prevenir ataques, la mansión Hale tiene una mezcla de estilo Isabelino y Rococó, siendo una estructura amplia de solo dos pisos, con ventanales extensos y formas suaves en colores cálidos, sin llegar a ser blanca. El ladrillo desnudo se puede en ver en algunos lugares, lo que le lleva a recordar el antiguo rumor de que uno de los alfas de la familia había erigido esa mansión con sus propias manos, luego de que el anterior hogar familiar fuese destruido. Por cazadores, por supuesto.

Esa mansión debe tener al menos unos doscientos años, ni de lejos es tan vieja como la de los Argent que tiene alrededor de unos 500. La verdad es que nunca le ha preocupado averiguar la edad precisa de la mansión de su familia.

La puerta se abre para ellos una vez la alcanza, sorprendiéndose al ver al propio Derek aguardando para coger su abrigo y el de Allison, con una expresión calmada.

—Buenas noches, Chris —le saluda el hombre lobo, luego de besar la mano de su hija—. Me alegro de que hayan venido.

—¿Tú crees que Lydia me hubiese perdonado sino? —pregunta Allison con una media sonrisa, brillando en el vestido rojo con un diminuto cinturón negro de piel de dragón que ha escogido.

—Supongo que no. Si te consuela, solo estoy aquí porque mi madre es la organizadora de esto —le dice como en una confidencia Derek, haciendo reír a su hija. Chris le da una palmada en el brazo al muchacho solo por eso.

Chris ya había visitado la mansión Hale hacía tiempo y sabe de la congestión de tráfico en la Red Fluu en esas fechas, así que por eso decidió aparecerse con Allison en las afueras de los pesados portones de hierro en vez de usar la chimenea. No todos tomaron su sabia decisión, al parecer, porque en el salón cercano al Hall puede ver un grupo de magos surgiendo entre cenizas para ser rápidamente limpiados por la magia de los elfos de los Hale. Cuando hay mucha gente queriendo salir de la misma chimenea los viajes se hacen más largos y, por lo tanto, más sucios. Ver aparecer a Scott y Stiles estornudando ambos le hace sonreír.

—Tus amigos ya llegaron —le hace notar a Allison, porque Derek ya está mirando en dirección a su compañero con una expresión algo anhelante. Es algo divertido de ver.

Permite que Allison vaya a saludar a sus amigos seguida por Derek, mirando el lugar bellamente decorado para las fiestas, aunque no le extraña que no haya nada de muérdago por allí. Él mismo dejó en casa su daga de plata cubierta con acónito, considerando que no sería de buen gusto llevarla a una fiesta organizada por hombres lobo, aunque sus viejos instintos de cazador le regañasen por exactamente la misma razón. Después de todo, los Hale no son los únicos hombres lobo que habrá allí, como puede comprobar al abrir un elfo la puerta y dejar entrar a Deucalion junto con su beta, Kali. Bueno, decir que es su beta es solo una forma de hablar. Es conocido por todos que la manada de Deucalion está formada exclusivamente por alfas.

—Chris Argent. Se rumoreaba que tendríamos tu distinguida presencia entre nosotros esta noche, pero no lo creí posible —el hombre lobo ciego no tiene problemas para estirar su mano hacia él, y aunque Chris lo duda un momento, acaba por estrechársela por firmeza—. Debo decir, que a pesar de todo, lamento tu pérdida.

—No, no lo haces. Pero agradezco la intención de la mentira, Deucalion —le responde Argent con algo de resignación soltando su mano mientras le hace un gesto de reconocimiento a la bruja, la que no hace intento alguno de extender su propia mano, ya fuese para ser besada o estrechada—. Espero que mi presencia no arruine tu fiesta.

—Tú no eres tu padre, Argent —dice Deucalion mientras cambia de mano su elegante bastón negro con incrustaciones de plata. La parte de arriba formada por una labrada cabeza de lobo—. Y ha quedado bastante claro en el Wizengamot que no compartes muchos de sus ideales. Y aunque no fuese así, no me arriesgaría a que mi culo fuese pateado fuera por Talia debido a haberle faltado el respeto a uno de sus invitados.

—Más te vale que mantengas eso en mente, Lion, porque no dudaré en hacerlo —habla con voz firme desde lo alto la alfa de los Hale, haciendo que Chris observe hacia la escalera amplia que sube del vestíbulo al segundo piso, y por donde viene bajando la bruja del brazo de su marido, ambos vestidos con elegantes túnicas a juego, la de Talia priorizando los blancos y los de su esposo los azules—. Esta noche todos sois mis invitados y espero que se comporten como tales.

Chris sonríe a sus dos anfitriones, estrechando la mano de Hale y besando la de Talia. Kali y Deucalion corresponden los saludos, antes de continuar hacia el salón guiados por el padre de Derek. Talia se ha quedado atrás con su mano en el brazo de Chris y este comprende el mensaje de aguardar con facilidad.

—Gracias por venir, Christopher. No te hubiese culpado si hubieses rechazado la invitación.

—No podría haberlo hecho, Talia, no iba a dejar a Allison sola —indica con tranquilidad, para luego agregar mirando a los ojos cuestionadores de la alfa—. No porque no confíe en vosotros, pero…

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Es tu hija. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es comprensible —le tranquiliza la bruja, palmeando su brazo suavemente—. Solo ten presente que nadie de mi manada permitirá nunca que algo le pase a tu niña. Como tampoco a ti.

—Gracias —murmura el hombre, sin saber que más decir. No puede negarse a sí mismo que estas semanas han sido difíciles para él, cuestionándose si ha hecho lo correcto dándole la espalda a su familia, quedándose solo con Allison de su parte. El saber que no están realmente solos, que tienen aliados, es un alivio que no puede explicar con palabras.

Solo la llegada de Madame Ito y sus acompañantes por las puertas les hacen separarse, Talia disculpándose para ir a recibir a la Alfa de otro clan y Chris siendo guiado al salón por un elfo doméstico. El lugar, decorado con tanta elegancia como el vestíbulo o mejor aún, muestra un espacio abierto como pista de baile clásica, un sector con mesas y sillas con comida variada, además de varias bandejas que flotan con tragos para los invitados que ya abundan. Al menos hay unas cincuenta personas, incluyendo en un rincón al grupo de Allison y sus amigos, que al parecer han llegado vía Fluu. Cora Hale le llama especialmente la atención, con un vestido amplio en tonos dorados, con un diseño clásico que le hace parecer una dama del medioevo. Recordando a la Gryffindor bromista y algo malhumorada, le sorprende verla así, y no es el único porque al parecer sus amigos también están metiéndose con ella.

—Son un grupo lleno de vida, ¿cierto? —dice a su lado una voz, haciéndole girar el cuello repentinamente para encontrarse con Peter Hale bebiendo con tranquilidad de una copa mientras mira hacia los chicos—. Casi da un poco de envidia.

—¿Envidia por qué? Son apenas un grupo de niños que deberían estarse preocupando exclusivamente de sus exámenes y los chicos o chicas que les gustan… y en cambio se han estado enfrentando a más cosas de las que deberían —le contradice Chris con algo de amargura, cogiendo una copa de una de las bandejas que se le acerca como presintiendo que necesitaba un trago. Lo bebe de una vez para luego mirar hacia Peter, que le observa con atención, a pesar de intentar parecer desinteresado—. ¿No crees tú?

—… yo creo en que son unos chicos inteligentes y que son capaces de preocuparse de sus exámenes, sus amores adolescentes y también de todo lo que la magia y el destino les lance encima… pero quizás si necesiten un poco de guía ¿para qué sino estamos nosotros? —sonríe con cierta arrogancia el licántropo, haciendo rodar los ojos al profesor de Defensa. Por supuesto que Hale iba a mencionarse a sí mismo. Para él todo gira alrededor suyo.

—No sabía que eras un fiel creyente del destino. Quizás deberías tener alguna cita con Meredith Walker y conversar sobre eso —le suelta elevando una ceja, cogiendo otra copa luego de dejar la suya vacía. El sonido de sorpresa y desagrado del otro profesor es un regalo de navidad genial.

—De acuerdo, ese fue un ataque injustificado.

 

* * *

 

Malia jamás ha estado en un evento tan extraño como este. De hecho, es la primera vez que está en una mansión. Antes había visitado a Erica a su casa y a Stiles, pero esas casas mágicas no tenían nada que ver con… esto.

Siendo hija de muggles y sus padres teniendo una situación económica apenas estable, todo lo que tuviese que ver con lujos o elegancia está muy por encima de sus conocimientos. Hogwarts le pareció un palacio cuando llegó, fuera de que el castillo fuese viejo y hubiese más telas de araña de las que un colegio debería hacer alarde. Sin embargo la mansión Hale no tiene nada de lo cual uno pueda quejarse. Techos altos, cortinajes ricos, cuadros hermosos en las paredes, suelos pulidos, Malia tiene miedo de ir y romper algo, porque todos saben que ella no es muy delicada para sus movimientos, así que literalmente se pegó a Kira desde que apareció por la Red Fluu en compañía de sus padres, y así piensa quedarse hasta que la noche acabe.

—Cora, que hermoso es tu vestido. Pareces una princesa —exclama con admiración su zorrita, llamando su atención, girando el cuello para ver como Cora se acerca a ellos. Y tiene que aceptar que Kira tiene razón. Ese vestido es impresionante.

—Ahora siento que mi vestido está totalmente fuera de lugar —se queja en un murmullo, haciendo que Kira ría y bese su mejilla. Ella le había ayudado a escogerle, es bastante sencillo, en un gris esponjoso por encima de la rodilla, acompañado de unos cómodos zapatos negros de tacón, algo con lo que ella puede sentirse a gusto. Completamente distinto al largo vestido rojo de Kira, ya que ellas habían apoyado eso de nada de ropa a juego, para disgusto de Lydia.

—Tu vestido está muy bien, Malia, de hecho te lo cambiaría —dice Cora rodando los ojos, saludando a los muchachos. Allí están Scott, Jackson e Isaac junto con Allison, Lydia aún no ha llegado, como tampoco Liam, y Stiles se había perdido con Derek, para sorpresa de nadie—. El mío es un vestido que todas las Hale han utilizado en su primer Yule siendo mayores de edad. Una tradición arcaica, ya sabes —rueda los ojos la Gryffindor.

—Ew, Hale ¿el sudor de cuantas mujeres lobo tienes encima? —se burla de ella Jackson bebiendo de una copa, ganándose dos dedos de parte de la chica.

—Pero es un vestido precioso —dice Malia acercándose un poco para tocar la tela, sintiéndose de alguna forma llamada por ella. Siente un calorcillo a magia rozando sus dedos, elevando la mirada hacia Cora quien le mira con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—… pero bueno, supongo que mi vestido será mucho mejor para bailar, claro —ríe la Hufflepuff, alejando la mano.

Es en ese momento que por la puerta aparece Lydia en un hermoso vestido azul petróleo siendo llevada del brazo por un Liam algo avergonzado, pero cuyo rostro se ilumina al ver a su alfa. Malia rueda los ojos ante la premura con que Scott camina hacia su beta, Lydia saludando a todo el mundo y liberando a su acompañante, y la coyote está apunto de burlarse cuando Kira le da un pequeño codazo que claramente le dice _“Compórtate”_. Solo puede poner un pequeño puchero, consiguiendo un beso resignado de su novia.

Puede sentir una mirada penetrante, y al buscar el origen se encuentra con la preocupante ceja arqueada de Noshiko Yukimura, carraspeando. Merlín, su suegra es una mujer ciertamente aterradora en ocasiones, aunque al menos no le ha prohibido salir con su Kitsune. El señor Yukimura, por el contrario, casi parece feliz de que estén juntas, e incluso a veces le guiña un ojo a Malia como ánimo. Son una pareja extraña.

—Magos y brujas, su atención por favor —el sonido del metal contra el cristal rompen las conversaciones, todo el mundo girándose para ver como los padres de Cora se encuentran en el centro del salón, la señora Hale llamando la atención—. Quisiera agradecerles por acompañarnos esta noche en nuestra celebración de Yule. La rueda que no se detiene por ninguno de nosotros hace seis días comenzó su nuevo ciclo, tenemos las puertas abiertas a la magia y en ella nos regocijamos. Que este nuevo año nos traiga a cada uno de nosotros nuevas oportunidades y fronteras por descubrir y que cuando la rueda haya dado un nuevo giro estemos satisfechos de todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Malia no comprende demasiado las palabras de Talia Hale, pero hay algo en su voz que la atrae y la adormece, acunándola en su seno. Se encuentra apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Kira, quien le abraza con cariño mientras la bruja mayor hace sonar los dedos y a sus pies aparece un enorme árbol abatido, con sus ramas cortadas. Se siente confundida ante esto, pero ve la sonrisa en la gente y como la música comienza a sonar, algunos acercándose al árbol y agachándose ante él con sus varitas o cuchillos en la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta a su alrededor. Kira tampoco parece saber qué es eso, pero se lo aclara la voz de Stiles, que camina hacia ellos con Derek a unos metros.

—Es parte de las tradiciones antiguas de Yule, Malia. Cada uno talla en el árbol sus deseos para este nuevo año y al final de la fiesta un trozo le será entregado a cada uno para que lo quememos en nuestros hogares —explica el Gryffindor, quien huele a limpio y satisfecho, y eso es todo lo que necesita para saber en _“qué”_ se había estado distrayendo. No puede evitar mirarle burlona.

—¿Y ese es un árbol cualquiera y ya? —pregunta Kira parpadeando al notar que ya varios de sus amigos están yendo hacia el árbol, incluyendo a Scott, Liam, Lydia y Allison.

—No —niega Derek—. La Noche de las Madres se repartió en el bosque de los terrenos trozos de carne, y bajo aquel árbol en que los cuervos comen primero es el escogido. Este año es un álamo. La incertidumbre —murmura mirando hacia Stiles, quien le da apenas una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé, la única vez que pedí un deseo al árbol de Yule no me lo cumplió así que no soy muy confiado… aún así podría intentarlo —acepta estirando una mano hacia Derek.

Malia puede ver como el hombre lobo eleva una ceja, pero acaba haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en la mano del león, quien camina hacia el árbol. Cuando ve que Derek hace aparecer otro y se lo extiende a ella, Malia lo coge, agradeciéndolo bajito.

—Pedir no significa que siempre vaya a cumplirse, pero tampoco hace daño intentarlo ¿no? —pregunta el profesor medio sonriéndole, antes de ir a seguir a Stiles.

Está mirando a Hale marcharse, cuando escucha un carraspeo, girándose a mirar a Kira quien parece algo avergonzada.

—¿Quieres que vayamos? Sé que la adivinación te parece una chorrada, pero esto es más…

—Por supuesto que quiero, tonta —sonríe abrazándola por la cintura con cuidado de no pisar el largo faldón rojo de su novia como de no herirla con el cuchillo de su mano—. Y después vamos a bailar. Aunque a ver si alguien cambia un poco esta música depresiva —bromea besándole antes de jalarle hacia el árbol caído.

 

* * *

 

Luego de tallar su deseo en el tronco del álamo en compañía de Allison, Lydia recorre un momento el salón, admirando la cantidad de gente que está allí reunida. Una gran cantidad de políticos, sangres puras y funcionarios ministeriales se puede ver. No hay aurores eso sí, ya que las estadísticas de crímenes se elevan en esas fechas y todos están de turno, según Stiles ha comentado antes.

A pesar de que su padre tiene un trabajo bien posicionado en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico del Ministerio, no fue invitado a la fiesta y la verdad es que Lydia lo agradece. Sus padres están divorciados desde hace unos años y aunque ella pasa algún tiempo con el hombre, se siente bastante más cómoda con su madre. Probablemente lo que más le gusta de la vieja casona de los Martin es el cuadro de su abuela Lorraine con quien disfruta charlar. Ha considerado desde que llegó el miércoles si decirle a su abuela sobre su condición como Banshee, a la que aún no se acostumbra aunque ha leído bastante y el profesor Argent ha intentado ayudarle. Aún no toma una decisión, pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Hay alguna posibilidad de que ella sepa algo, algún antepasado con su condición, ya que su madre no sabe nada de alguna Banshee por su lado de la familia.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te propuso mi padre? —le pregunta de pronto Allison, sujetando su brazo.

Le cuesta un momento razonar a que se refiere su mejor amiga, antes de comprender. Meredith Walker.

—No, no quiero decirle nada —rechaza de inmediato—. Si normalmente está obsesionada con las cuerdas, la muerte y lo sobrenatural, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará encima de mí si se entera de que puedo ser una Banshee como ella.

—Papá dice que de todas formas no está del todo seguro que Meredith sea una Banshee, al menos no por completo —comenta Allison, cogiendo dos copas de alcohol de una bandeja encantada y pasándole una a ella, ya que por ser menor de edad Lydia no puede cogerla por si misma—. Según Peter Hale, solo está loca… pero tú siempre has creído en la adivinación, Lyds.

—No es eso, boba. Creo en la adivinación, pero eso no significa que crea del todo en esa mujer. En esto estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Peter —asiente la pelirroja, bebiendo de su copa.

De todas formas no entiende en que podría ayudar, no es como si pueda manejar sus habilidades. Solo va a llorar y gritar cuando alguien esté por morir o esté muerto ¿no? Que superpoder más inútil.

Es en ese momento que la música lenta de violines y piano se ve interrumpida por una música mucho más animada y claramente muggle. Ambas chicas se miran con sorpresa antes de ver como Malia parece saltar emocionada, jalando de su novia hacia la pista para hacerla bailar, para pasmo de todos los magos y brujas mayores. Cora parece feliz de pronto, su incómodo vestido olvidado.

Lydia no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, dejando su copa y la de Allison sobre una mesa y jalando a su amiga hacia la pista también.

—Esta fiesta acaba de ponerse más entretenida —ríe mientras Allison parece avergonzada pero sonríe dejándose llevar como siempre.

* * *

_**NOX** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Para ver los vestidos de gala de las chicas: http://tinyurl.com/pflcg8o no hay fotos de las túnicas de gala de los hombres porque no usan trajes muggles D:)  
> Primera parte de la Fiesta de los Hale. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos algo de Jissac, así que aquellos a quienes le gusten que se preparen! y los que no, pueden saltarse el primer POV ahahaha  
> He estado sin luz todo el día en mi casa hasta hace unos minutos, la batería de mi notebook se acabó y literalmente me quedé un montón de rato mirando el techo pensando en como unir a Parrish con el Jefe Stilinski y creo que ya tengo una idea ahahaha y si no les gusta, pueden echarle la culpa al corte de energía. También dibujé a Stiles, aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberle dejado con el cabello largo en el fic (?) porque es mucho más simple (y se parece más) cuando está rapadito.  
> Les dejo de nuevo el link al grupo de fb del fic, por si se quieren pasar <3 https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/ recuerden que uno de los beneficios de escribirme por facebook es que puedo responderles con spoilers tranquila, a diferencia de en los comentarios ahaha ¡Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	46. Cambiando el Tempo

Viendo a Jackson parecer un poco aburrido y sin intención alguna de acercarse al árbol de Yule, Isaac le propone sin seguridad el ir a dar una vuelta a los terrenos de la mansión, para tomar aire. Como no espera que le diga que sí, torpemente tiene que pedir que le repita la respuesta porque piensa que escuchó mal, ocasionando que Jackson ruede los ojos y le empuje hacia la salida del salón.

Esos han sido unos días extraños para Isaac. Llegar a la Mansión Hale le produjo una mezcla de nervios y miedo, junto con un agradecimiento infinito. Siempre creyó que su única opción para librarse de su padre sería esperar a ser mayor de edad. Desde la muerte de su hermano mayor siendo auror, su padre, guardia de Azkaban, poco a poco había cambiado, comenzando a descargar en él todas sus frustraciones. Y él, joven y aterrorizado, no había tenido a nadie a quien recurrir.

Derek cambió eso. Él le dio una oportunidad de salvarse a sí mismo, de encontrar un lugar en su manada, de tener nuevos amigos. Le cambió la vida, y simplemente no sabe cómo agradecérselo tanto a él como a su familia. Isaac aún considera si debería denunciar a su padre, como Derek le ha dicho. Sabe que el hombre lobo tiene razón, sabe que si su padre le trataba así probablemente hiciera lo mismo con los presos en Azkaban, pero aun cuando sabe que su padre ya no puede hacerle daño, que no hará denuncia alguna contra los Hale por temor a ser expuesto, aun así… le tiene miedo.

—¿Quién diablos cría Clabberts por gusto? —masculla Jackson, luego de que el Hufflepuff le mostrase la jaula de las criaturas de Laura Hale. Isaac solo ríe y se encoge de hombros, porque la verdad a él tampoco le gustan esos animales pero… sobre gustos, colores.

La luna creciente brilla en el cielo, algunas nubes se cruzan de vez en cuando, pero no hay temor de lluvia o nieve por ahora. El frío les muerde con fuerza y molestaría si no fuese porque los dos son hombres lobos. La capa de nieve del suelo, casi vuelta hielo, cruje bajo sus pasos, mientras bordean uno de los lagos congelados hacia el bosque de los terrenos.

—¿Estás ansioso por la Luna Llena de pasado mañana? —se encuentra Isaac preguntando, sabiendo que será la primera luna de Jackson. Ha pasado ya un mes desde que fue mordido, sin embargo su lobo aún no ha podido disfrutar la sensación liberadora de la Luna.

Por un momento teme que el Slytherin no le va a responder nada, caminando a un metro a su derecha, pero luego le escucha suspirar. Quizás fue un sonido casi imperceptible, pero su oído lupino le puede oír de igual manera. Hay anhelo en ese suspiro.

—Si. Estoy ansioso —acepta el chico, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica de gala negra y verde, tan elegante que a Isaac le daría miedo arrugarla si tuviese que ponérsela, distinta a la suya oscura y simple—. Estoy ansioso de poder sentir la luna en mi piel, de poder correr… de poder estar con la manada —acepta luego de un momento, sorprendiendo a Isaac.

—Jackson, tú…

Pero el prefecto no tiene oportunidad de decir nada, porque Jackson de pronto deja salir sus rasgos licántropos y sale corriendo hacia el bosque que está solo a veinte metros, sorprendiéndole. Hay desafío en su mirada cuando mira hacia atrás e Isaac lo comprende, dejando salir sus rasgos también y corriendo detrás del Slytherin.

Se ríe mientras lo persigue, esquivando árboles y saltando arbustos. Clavando sus garras en ramas para saltar un pequeño riachuelo congelado que no había visto cuando paseó con Derek antes, rodando al caer al otro lado.

Está a punto de pararse de un salto para continuar la persecución, cuando siente un peso sobre su estómago, abriendo los ojos y viendo a Jackson erguido sobre él, mientras apoya su pie izquierdo para mantenerle abajo. Sus ojos brillando dorados en la oscuridad mientras la sonrisa traviesa baila en sus labios. Sabiendo que ha ganado. Isaac solo puede gruñir un poco, pero relaja los músculos, sabiéndose vencido.

Cuando el pie le libera y hay una mano hacia él ni siquiera lo duda. Le permite ayudarle a pararse, sacudiéndose su propia túnica de gala gris, quitándole la nieve y las ramitas que se le han pegado.

—Me gusta pertenecer a la manada —dice de pronto Jackson, haciendo que Isaac deje de limpiar su ropa, para mirarle a los ojos. El muchacho no le mira a él, sino que al riachuelo congelado que Isaac saltó antes de caer—. A pesar de que la mayoría son unos idiotas, tú incluido, me gusta. Siento el estúpido impulso de querer cuidarles.

No necesita olerle para notar que esa confesión le cuesta al Slytherin. Su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados, ese pequeño tic en su mandíbula. Isaac se siente un poco maravillado, un poco esperanzado, y traga saliva antes de poder sacar la voz.

—¿A mí también quieres cuidarme? —le pregunta, intentando que suene a broma, pero los ojos azules del Slytherin le desarman y sabe a qué huele. Sabe que huele a desesperación por un sí.

—Bueno… después de lo del Kanima, es bastante obvio que necesitas que te cuiden —le dice en tono sarcástico Jackson elevando las cejas.

Esa afirmación desestabiliza a Isaac como si le hubiesen hecho un hechizo zancadilla. Siente el estómago frío y de pronto la temperatura del ambiente parece haber bajado aún más para él. Desvía su mirada cruzando sus brazos también como para protegerse, comenzando a caminar por el bosque, escuchando los pasos de Jackson crujir en la nieve un metro detrás de él.

—Lo siento —dice luego de unos minutos, su mente agotada de tanto pensar en ello. Tiene que sacárselo de encima—. Lamento mucho haber… haber pensado que tú eras el Kanima. Debí saber que… no, tú no podrías… yo de verdad…

—Isaac —dice con algo de rudeza el Slytherin, y de pronto el prefecto se encuentra siendo empujado contra el tronco de un nogal sin hojas. Un rayo de luna se cuela entre las copas e ilumina el rostro de Jackson que le mira fijamente mientras mantiene una de sus manos en su hombro, para dejarle quieto contra el árbol. Isaac traga saliva, sintiéndose desnudo bajo esa mirada azul, tratando de mirar a otro lado, pero la presión de esa mano aumenta, sabiendo que el otro chico no quiere que deje de mirarle—. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Derek me ha contado que todo daba para pensarlo y… era bastante obvio que tú no querías creerlo.

Y está hablando del día que se echó a llorar en su dormitorio en Slytherin, Isaac lo sabe y siente el calor inundar sus mejillas heladas. Un poco avergonzado, pero por sobre todo… ansioso. Cuando ve que Jackson está mirando sus labios simplemente no puede detenerse. Le sujeta de la elegante túnica de gala y le jala hacia él para besarle con ganas. El otro rubio tampoco se contiene más, abrazándole mientras le corresponde el beso, ambos desesperados por el contacto.

A ninguno le preocupa el frío de la noche, la nieve a sus pies ni el vaho de vapor que escapa de sus narices mientras se besan. Sus manos buscan entre las túnicas, tocándose superficialmente con los deseos que llevan forjándose en ambos por meses. El coqueteo que han mantenido desde que Jackson se convirtió en hombre lobo por fin alcanzando su clímax, ambos aceptando que eso es lo que necesitan.

Es un poco extraño para Isaac, pero ni siquiera se lo cuestiona cuando Jackson le hace girar, quedando de cara al árbol. Sentir la presencia del Slytherin contra su espalda, frotando su pelvis contra su culo hace que sus piernas tiemblen y él mismo se desabrocha los pantalones, escuchando que el otro hace lo mismo.

—¿Qué tienes que me vuelves loco, Lahey? —gruñe Jackson en su oído, caracoleando su lengua en el interior de su oreja, mientras sus manos le levantan la túnica para dejar que su dura hombría se frote entre sus nalgas. Isaac gime por el contacto, clavando sus garras en el tronco del nogal, empujando hacia atrás buscando más contacto—. Desde antes de todo esto. Desde siempre… ¿qué diablos tienes?

Siente su propio pene duro bajo la túnica, los pantalones han caído hasta sus tobillos y una corriente de aire frío se cuela hasta sus piernas desnudas, pero la verdad siente tal calor por lo que están haciendo que es refrescante el aire de la noche. Escucha como Jackson pronuncia un par de hechizos, sintiendo una sensación de vacío de pronto y humedad en el culo, y cuando dos dedos del Slytherin se hunden hasta la segunda falange en su interior sin problema, no puede evitar gemir fuerte, casi un aullido.

—Shh… no quieres llamar a la manada ahora. Porque no voy a detenerme aun cuando ellos vengan —le dice con algo de diversión Jackson, mordisqueando su cuello mientras mueve sus dedos dentro de él como tijeras, abriéndole sin piedad, probablemente disfrutando de sus gemidos y temblores—. ¿Eres virgen, Isaac?

—Ah… ¿por qué… diablos tendría que… decírtelo? —intenta el tejón mantener su orgullo mirándole por sobre el hombro, pero es algo inútil cuando siente sus mejillas arder y sus ojos cristalinos por el placer y las ansias. Sus bolas duelen por la falta de atención a su zona delantera, y está apunto de quejarse de eso cuando la otra mano de Jackson le aprieta la hombría, masajeándosela y haciéndole arquear la espalda con un jadeo largo y una súplica. Jackson no le dice nada, solo follándole con más ganas con sus dedos hasta que Isaac se rinde, sabiendo lo que debe decir—. S-si… si, lo soy… ¡lo soy!

Isaac se sorprende a si mismo cuando el gruñido de satisfacción que escucha en su oído casi hace que se corra. La ausencia de los dedos apenas alcanza a molestarle cuando está sintiendo como la hombría de Jackson comienza a abrirse paso dentro de él. Ambos jadean por la presión, las manos del Slytherin apretándose con fuerza en sus caderas mientras se empuja hacia él, Isaac intentando respirar por la boca cuando de pronto con una embestida violenta ya le tiene todo adentro. No puede evitar soltar un sollozo, rasgando la corteza del árbol bajo sus garras, pero entonces el otro hombre lobo está masajeando su hombría y los embistes se vuelven bruscos y placenteros.

Ya no sabe que es lo que dice, que es lo que hace. Apenas tiene el cerebro suficiente para sostenerse contra el nogal y mantener sus pies anclados en el suelo, porque Jackson parece dar todo de sí para aplastarle contra el árbol, empujándole con violencia, frotando todos sus puntos buenos, haciéndole sentir como si fuese un blando bollito de calabaza, deshaciéndose en las manos del Slytherin.

Siente el calor extenderse desde su culo hasta el resto de su cuerpo, su hombría imposiblemente dura mientras es masturbada por la mano de Jackson y sin poder avisar más que con un grito, acaba corriéndose mientras el otro lobo sigue follándole.

Siente los dientes de Jackson en su cuello, sus colmillos hiriéndole, pero no le importa. Gime mientras su interior aprisiona el miembro que le penetra, temblando mientras hasta la última gota de su semilla se derrama en el suelo, o quizás ensuciando su túnica y la mano del otro. Nada le importa mientras escucha a Jackson rugir su propia liberación, marcándole por dentro y por fuera.

Él solo puede aferrarse al árbol, con sus piernas apenas sosteniéndole mientras siente el peso del otro chico en su espalda, sus besos en la sangrante marca que debe haber dejado en su piel, si el dolor de su cuello dice la verdad. Agotado apoya la frente en la áspera corteza y sin querer empuja más el culo hacia Jackson, el que gruñe complacido, sujetando con ambas manos su cintura, presionándole contra él, sin salir de su interior.

—Jackson —se queja luego de un momento, sintiéndose incómodo y expuesto mientras esas manos acarician sus nalgas, aún esa hombría alojada en su interior. Le intenta mirar por sobre el hombro, pero solo consigue una mirada dorada ligeramente aterradora y muy excitante—… deberíamos volver a la fiesta —murmura, para nada seguro—. Y debes hacer hechizos para que nadie pueda… olernos —agrega algo avergonzado sabiendo que sus palabras no son nada románticas, ganándose un gruñido.

—No. No voy a hacer ningún hechizo para ocultar nuestro olor —dice terminantemente el Slytherin e Isaac puede sentir las garras del otro lobo en su trasero, separando sus montículos, probablemente observando como siguen unidos. La vergüenza aumenta en él—. Pero si realmente lo quieres, lo haré… pero no puedo prometer que no vaya a tratar de frotarte con mi olor en medio del salón de los Hale si te huelo sin mi marca —le indica con una arrogancia tan propia que Isaac solo puede gemir, apoyando la frente contra el árbol de nuevo.

Puede sentir como la hombría de Jackson está tomando dureza de nuevo, incluso su propio cuerpo traidor está despertando una vez más. Son adolescentes, después de todo, y no solo eso… son lobos. No van a conformarse con tan poco, aun cuando sea la primera vez.

—¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? —se queja Isaac, soltando un gemido largo al sentir la embestida tentativa de Jackson, que ríe a su espalda.

—Porque soy irresistible —le dice él, mordisqueando su nuca. E Isaac lo odia, pero mentalmente tiene que darle la razón.

 

* * *

 

Se han visto el día anterior, sin embargo en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan Stiles necesita saltarle encima a su compañero, solo deteniéndose porque hay demasiadas personas en la sala donde está la chimenea conectada a la Red Fluu. La verdad es que no entiende porque ocurre eso, porque se siente tan desesperado por Derek cuando no le tiene al lado. Se pregunta si tiene relación al hecho de que el lobo aún no le haya reclamado, lo que le lleva inevitablemente a cuestionarse porque es que Derek insiste en no hacerlo.

Entiende que han tenido un mes difícil, lo del Kanima, la mamá de Allison, luego Gerard Argent, después Beauxbatons… Merlín, es que no han tenido ni un solo día de descanso. Entre mantener a Scott en la ignorancia sobre su condición de Alfa Verdadero y sacarse de encima a Lydia y a Cora para que no le exprimiesen detalles de su relación con Derek, él ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de sentarse a hablar con su compañero con tranquilidad para preguntarle sus motivos para detener su mordida. A veces su pesimismo le gana, llevándole por rumbos poco luminosos, de amores no correspondidos y cosas peores, pero cuando trata de mostrarse positivo considera que quizás lo que detiene a Derek es su edad. Tendría sentido ¿no? El hombre lobo es completamente chapado a la antigua, por lo que él sabe.

O quizás no es simplemente su edad. Quizás es aquello de lo que ninguno ha vuelto a hablar desde esa noche en Francia y que para Stiles suena a locura. Quizás es por eso que Derek no quiere morderle aún, porque… maldición, son muy jóvenes para tener cachorros.

El pensar en eso probablemente no es la mejor idea, porque no solo se gana una mirada cuestionadora de Scott, sino que Derek con sutileza le dice que le acompañe, metiéndose juntos en las cocinas de la mansión y besándose contra la puerta sin importarle los gritos escandalizados de los seis elfos domésticos que allí trabajaban, horrorizados por el hecho de que uno de los amos estuviese allí.

—No puedes comenzar a expeler ese aroma y esperar que no te secuestre —gruñe Derek contra sus labios, mordiéndole suavemente antes de volver a besarle, raspando su barba contra la piel suave de Stiles, quien solo puede gimotear, pegándose más a su compañero, avergonzado por ser observado por los elfos domésticos—, tienes que agradecer que no te llevase directamente a mi cuarto.

—Sí, si —susurra Stiles, rindiéndose al hecho de que solo quiere más de esos besos intoxicantes, y no vuelven a separarse sino hasta que uno de los elfos les informa que la señora Talia va a comenzar el discurso de la fiesta.

Al final se arreglan como pueden, Derek usa hechizos de limpieza en ellos solo para borrar los rastros de sus olores mezclados y luego vuelven al salón. Stiles sigue pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiesen estado en la cocina con esos seres mirándoles, lo que puede pasar esa noche, y la mirada de Derek le exige que se calme. Él sabe que debe hacerlo pero… es tan difícil. A veces preferiría que su compañero simplemente le mordiese si con eso al menos recuperase un poco su raciocinio e independencia. Aunque tal vez acabase siendo al revés.

Luego de tallar su deseo en el Árbol de Yule, bien alejado de donde estaba Derek (que vergüenza que leyese que había pedido estar con él para siempre en vez de pedir por los exámenes como sus amigos), decide poner en acción su plan. Buscando en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala nueva el bolsito mágico de auror de su papá, camina en dirección de donde surge la música soporífera. En el camino saluda a algunos invitados mayores a los que ubica por sus andadas en el Ministerio o en una que otra fiesta a la que asistió de más pequeño con sus padres, notando que la madre de Derek está charlando con la profesora Noshiko y una bruja asiática mayor que cree es Madame Ito, Alfa de un clan de hombres lobo, y a la que vio en el Wizengamot hace unas semanas.

Puede sentir a su compañero siguiéndole a cierta distancia, y cuando se mete tras las cortinas donde está el gramófono encantado para expandir la música en todo el salón, se apresura de sacar del bolsito de su papá un vinillo distinto. Está a punto de dejarlo caer en el lugar que corresponde, cuando Derek le atrapa, sujetando su muñeca, escondido también entre las cortinas.

—Stiles. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le gruñe y el adolescente pone su expresión más inocente.

—¿Quién, yo?

—No te hagas el idiota. No arruinarás la fiesta de mi madre.

—Oh, por favor. Solo es un poco de cambio de ambiente. He visto a un par de personas considerando la opción de suicidarse para evitar escuchando esta horrible música —exagera, ocasionando el bien conocido ruede de ojos marca Hale. Stiles decide aplicar sus encantos y permite a Derek cambiar las posiciones, quedando el lobo de espaldas al gramófono y él más lejos. El Gryffindor abraza a Derek y le mira a los ojos, con coquetería— ¿de verdad me crees capaz de arruinar la fiesta de tu madre?

Derek parece un poco confundido, más tranquilo al Stiles no alcanzar el gramófono, pero su ceño sigue fruncido. Notando que, efectivamente, no puede alcanzar el gramófono, Stiles se estira y besa a Derek, empujándole ligeramente hacia atrás. Su compañero retrocede un paso por el empujón, pero no rechaza su beso, y es en ese instante que Stiles aprovecha de dar el cambiazo de los vinilos, justo a la espalda del lobo.

—¡Stiles! —exclama Derek ofendido al escuchar el cambio de la música, notando la expresión triunfante del menor— ¡Tú…!

Pero el profesor no alcanza a decir nada, porque Stiles siente una mano sujetarle de la parte trasera del cuello de su túnica nueva y jalarle fuera de la protección de las cortinas. El chico se siente algo asustado, pero se calma cuando ve que la mano le pertenece a Peter quien parece más divertido que enfadado.

Observando alrededor en el salón Stiles, puede ver a los magos mayores sorprendidos e impactados por el sonido de la música electrónica, posiblemente algo que jamás hubiesen escuchado. Puede ver a la distancia a Malia tirando a Kira hacia la pista de baile, y le parece ver que Lydia está animando a Allison también a unírseles cuando ve acercarse hacia ellos a Talia Hale, quien detuvo su conversación con las otras brujas. Derek le libera del agarre de Peter, pero él no parece divertido como lo está su tío, sino que está fulminándole con la mirada. Puede que Stiles sienta un poquito de arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué clase de música es esa? —pregunta la alfa cuando llega hasta ellos, con una expresión adusta en el rostro. Su piel se pone de gallina de pronto, el sudor frío empapando su cuello. El adolescente siente el miedo recorrerle y está apunto de disculparse profusamente cuando el gesto de la bruja cambia a uno más calmado—. Me gusta. Déjenla. Derek, Stiles, compórtense —les dice en un tono casi cariñoso, dándole una mirada a Peter antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos a donde la profesora Noshiko y Madame Ito les observan con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? —pregunta Stiles sintiendo sus piernas débiles, notando recién que Derek tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarle, y Peter le cubre con su cuerpo de las miradas ajenas.

—Eso, querido Stiles, es el poder de la alfa. Talia acaba de jugar contigo —ríe el tío de Derek, solo alejándose cuando el muchacho consigue pararse sobre sus pies sin que su compañero le ayude.

—Los alfas son jodidamente aterradores —se queja Stiles, aún no sintiéndose del todo estable, viendo que las tres mujeres le observan a la distancia ahora que Peter no entorpece la vista, avergonzándole.

—Sí que lo son. Aunque me sorprende que recién lo notes, cuando no te pasa nada cuando Scott te grita —menciona Cora apareciendo de pronto en ese enorme vestido que la hacía parecer una _“chica de verdad”_ , aunque eso no se lo va a decir—. No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a poner a Daft Punk en la fiesta de mi madre —le mira entre admirada y horrorizada y Stiles ya se arrepiente lo suficiente.

—Sé que te gusta, además, es buena música para bailar —menciona mirando a Derek. Peter se aleja en dirección al Profesor Argent al parecer, y Stiles se descubre sintiendo la mano de su cuñada en su brazo.

—Me encanta, así que vamos a bailar.

Hay un gesto indulgente en el rostro de Derek, como dándole permiso para el baile, y eso hace al chico fruncir el ceño. Él no necesita el permiso del hombre lobo para bailar con quien quiera. Algo ofendido al final acepta la mano de Cora y se dirigen juntos a la pista. Si no le quita la vista de encima a Derek mientras baila es solo porque no quiere que se pierda que se está divirtiendo.

Cuando algunos magos algo mayores (hasta 30 años) se les unen a bailar, los más viejos comienzan a animarles y de pronto la fiesta parece distinta. El aire se llena de luces de colores que no tiene idea de donde salieron, las puertas del salón son abiertas, aunque el frío no entra a diferencia de un montón de pequeñas hadas que comienzan a revolotear alrededor de los que bailan, y cuando Stiles se encuentra bailando espalda con espalda con Derek quien ha sacado a bailar Laura –que ha llegado a la fiesta en un momento reciente–, se felicita por haberse atrevido a cambiar el vinilo mientras sonríe a Scott a la distancia, porque aunque no lo creyesen, había sido idea del alfa.

Al parecer Cora no era la única fanática de Daft Punk, considera mientras mira el rostro iluminado de Liam Dunbar.

 

* * *

 

—Esto es bastante irregular —Talia no puede evitar sonreír grandemente mientras Madame Ito dice eso. La pareja de su clan que trajo con ella, dos jóvenes de la edad de Laura más o menos, se encuentran en ese mismo momento bailando junto con los adolescentes y sus propios hijos—. Música muggle en una fiesta de Yule.

—Son otros tiempos, Satomi —le sonríe Noshiko, quien es la que ha convocado las luces de colores hacia la pista con un hechizo japonés que Talia no ha reconocido, mientras ella abría las puertas a los jardines y convocaba a las hadas al interior—. El tiempo del vals ya se fue, solo queda para los matrimonios clásicos.

—Eso es cierto. Hay que dejar que las nuevas generaciones disfruten de lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerles.

La anciana licántropa no parece opinar igual, pero luego de un rato Talia incluso le ve mover un pie al ritmo de la música y sabe que hizo bien en permitir a Stiles dejar esa música extraña. Ve a su marido que está charlando con Ken Yukimura, y cuando una canción se vuelve más lenta camina hasta él, animándole a la pista. Supone que sus hijos se van avergonzar de verle allí, pero Cora parece emocionada por el hecho y Derek y Laura solo sonríen divertidos.

—Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida—murmura en el oído de su marido en un momento, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y el lobo se ríe mientras la abraza.

Quizás Madame Ito tuviese razón, piensa mientras ve llegar a Isaac y Jackson cogidos de la mano y comenzar a bailar luego de un rato sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Quizás tenga razón y toda esta fiesta fuese bastante irregular, pero tiene con ella a su familia, a su manada, a sus amigos y a sus aliados. Podía estar bailando una extraña canción muggle, pero no cambiaría ese momento por nada.

El álamo de Yule les está advirtiendo de un año lleno de incertidumbre, de peligros y situaciones difíciles, pero Talia tiene fe que todo marchará bien, mientras la manada se mantenga unida, mientras los lazos sobrevivan esas incertidumbres, todo irá bien.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez... no hablemos demasiado del +18 ¿si? ahahaha. Que vergüenza, estos dos. Aunque en su defensa el coqueteo si les duró bastante. ¿Alguien recuerda en qué capítulo se besaron por primera vez? Yo no me acuerdo ya ahahaha  
> Stiles poniendo música electrónica en una fiesta mágica es tan accurate que lo tenía planeado prácticamente desde que empecé a escribir este fic ahahaha Cora tiene la pinta de disfrutar esas cosas, así que fue la excusa, aunque Scott quería darle una pequeña alegría a su lindo beta <3 que también ama Daft Punk. El Vinillo que pusieron es Discovery, de Interstellar 5555, simplemente porque amo ese disco/película.  
> En el grupo de facebook el fic alcanzó los 25 "Me Gusta" y estoy haciendo un pequeño concurso para permitirles nombrar a un personaje original para el fic (con vuestro nombre, el de un amigo o quizás un OC propio), por supuesto dándome las características del personaje ustedes. Para participar solo deben comentar cual es su escena/capítulo favorito del fic en esta imagen: http://tinyurl.com/ozk7tvo  
> Sin embargo, como el fic está apunto de conseguir los 300 kudos en AO3 *-* quiero darles la posibilidad de lo mismo por comentario aquí en el fic, pero en cambio no quiero la escena o capítulo favorito, sino que aquel momento del fic que más les emocionó, ya sea risas o lágrimas (???) ahahaha nah, no creo que nadie haya llorado con esto, pero algo debe haberles emocionado, espero. La mejor respuesta antes de la publicación del próximo capítulo tendrá la posibilidad de nombrar al OC, si es que quieren, claro :)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! ¡Os adoro a todos!
> 
> PD: No hay error ortográfico en el título del capítulo, es Tempo, no Tiempo ;D


	47. Lechuza a Medio Expreso

Es el martes durante la cena que Laura les cuenta a todos que el Ministro la ha ofrecido la posición de Asistente Junior. Cora desconfía de este ofrecimiento, pero su hermana mayor se le adelanta, tranquila.

—Es muy obvio que la única razón por la que me ofrece el trabajo es porque su imagen quedó muy mal luego de que rechazase de plano la petición del Director Deaton sobre el asunto de Francia, habiendo el Wizengamot accedido por su propia cuenta. Nombrarme su asistenta, como hija de la precursora de los Derechos Igualitarios y mujer lobo, hará que su imagen mejore —asiente la mujer, mientras su familia y los invitados de la noche (Isaac y Jackson) le observaban—. Pero a pesar de eso, no voy a perder la oportunidad.

—Así es, no debes perder la rechazar la posición —asiente su madre, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos—. Tendrás la oportunidad de aprender y quizás puedas ayudar a influenciar al Ministro en hacer bien las cosas. Además no te lo hubiese ofrecido si no supiese que tienes potencial. No es un idiota —Cora sonríe un poco al ver como Talia aprieta la mano de su hermana mayor con cariño. Ella también está orgullosa de Laura.

—Si solo pudiésemos influenciar también al Profeta para que haga las cosas bien. No dejan de atacar a Francia con estupideces y fomentar el mal ánimo en la comunidad mágica —se lamenta su padre comiendo de su ternera, negando con la cabeza—. Si esto continua así podría acabar siendo realmente grave…

Cora ha leído sobre lo tenso que está el ambiente entre las comunidades mágicas de Francia e Inglaterra, como varios gobiernos mágicos europeos habían comenzado a tomar parte de la polémica sutilmente, apoyando a uno u otro y, con ello, empeorando todo. Ella también teme que algo malo pudiese ocurrir ¿pero qué se puede hacer? Si los franceses están apoyando a la perra de Kate Argent y su campaña anti hombres lobo, había que hacerles frentes. O quizás no fuese solo Argent, quizás era todo Beauxbatons, que sabía ella.

Es el carraspeo de Jackson el que saca a todos de sus pensamientos. El Slytherin ha pasado desde el domingo bastante tiempo en la mansión ya que obviamente él e Isaac están juntos por fin, y también porque esa noche será su primera luna llena y es necesario que la pase en compañía de su manada. A Cora no le molesta, de hecho, Jackson se ha comportado bastante bien desde que es un hombre lobo, y desde el domingo está incluso más suave, pillándole sonreír a veces mientras mira al Hufflepuff. Merlín hizo un milagro allí.

—Bueno, yo no se lo había comentado a nadie aún —empieza Jackson, dejando su servicio con la elegancia de un sangre pura sobre su plato, paseando la vista desde la alfa y su marido hacia el resto de la mesa, deteniéndose en Laura, antes de volver a su madre—, pero de hecho desde que soy mayor de edad soy algo así como… el dueño de El Profeta —indica quedándose callado luego.

Le cuesta un momento comprender a que se refiere su compañero, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Derek que está tan confundido como ella, pero a diferencia de ellos dos, Laura y sus padres parecen entender enseguida. Talia se ha llevado una mano al centro del pecho y mira algo afectada al muchacho. Cora odia no entender las cosas, pero Jackson lo explica por ella con algo de rudeza.

—Sí, soy adoptado. No soy un Whittemore de nacimiento. La historia de mis padres reales es algo conocida, pero yo no supe que era su hijo hasta hace un par de años.

—No tenía idea de que… pero tú… _oh, Merlín._

Cora ve a su madre ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Jackson, pudiendo ver que el muchacho parece bastante reacio a su acercamiento inicialmente, pero cuando la mujer llega a su lado seguro que sus instintos de lobo le ganan, sobre todo con la Luna Llena sobre sus cabezas, porque el Slytherin se pone de pie y acepta el abrazo, apoyando la frente en el cuello de su alfa, respirando de forma irregular por lo que ella puede escuchar.

Toda la mesa guarda un incómodo silencio mientras el abrazo dura, y solo cuando este es roto por Talia, Laura habla en voz tranquila. Cora le admira por ello.

—Entonces… tú eres el dueño de El Profeta. Es difícil de creer —acepta ella, bebiendo de su copa.

—Pues créelo. Hasta que no salga de Hogwarts no podré tomar el cargo de editor, y aun así no sé si es lo que me interesa —indica Jackson luego de aclarar su garganta, volviendo a sentarse. Cora ve la mano de Isaac perderse bajo la mesa, e imagina que está apretando el muslo de su novio como apoyo—. Sin embargo, aun no siendo yo el editor tengo el poder suficiente como para nombrar a alguien en el equipo de Editorial —indica mirando hacia sus padres—. Por si creen que pueda ser útil para la causa.

—Lo sería. Podría ser infinitamente útil —indica con rapidez su padre, algo tenso puede decir Cora, ya que le conoce bien, probablemente algo arrepentido de haber sacado el tema y haber obligado a Jackson de cierta manera a hablarles de ello.

No es sino hasta rato después, cuando ha llegado Liam, Scott, Stiles, Malia e incluso Kira, que Cora se entera del drama de los dueños de El Profeta, del evento que ocurrió hacia 17 años cuando fueron asesinados por un mago que creía que el Diario había arruinado su vida por haber revelado los asquerosos experimentos de magia oscura que había usado en sus hijos. Antes de salir con su padre en búsqueda de Omegas salvajes, Laura le cuenta de que aunque se sabía que la esposa estaba embarazada, se había informado que el niño había muerto. Pero al parecer eso no es lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Será por eso que Jackson… era tan…? —se pregunta en voz alta mientras abrocha la chaqueta con la que saldrá a correr, escucha pasos, pero al girarse ve que es Isaac quien se acerca a ella, con una expresión algo triste.

—Probablemente. Probablemente esa sea la razón —dice algo quebrado y Cora se apresura hacia el prefecto, cogiendo su mano—. No puedo sentir pena por él, me odiaría si lo hago, pero…

—Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, Isaac —comenta la mujer lobo tranquila—. Quizás si le cuentas de los tuyos puedas equilibrar la balanza.

El Hufflepuff parece tomarse un momento para respirar mirando al techo y cuando vuelve a observarla está más calmado, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no tienes novio si eres tan genial, Cora? —le pregunta con la falta de tacto habitual, ganándose un golpe en el abdomen que le hace gimotear.

—No tengo novio no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero a cualquier idiota —le gruñe mientras le suelta y le empuja para que salga de su cuarto y puedan salir luego hacia los terrenos con los demás—. No necesito a nadie que me complete, porque como dijiste, soy genial así sin más.

Lo que no significa que no esperase alguna vez encontrar a alguien especial y que no pudiese envidiar lo que la naturaleza le ha regalado a su hermano. Algún día, se dice a si misma mientras llegan con el resto de la manada, ya todos listos para una nueva luna llena.

 

* * *

 

El día del regreso a Hogwarts está marcado por la noticia de lo ocurrido en París a un mago inglés que iba con una camiseta de apoyo a los hombres lobo. Jackson cree que es una chorrada, porque el tipo solo había recibido un _Tarantallegra_ que le había mantenido bailando sin control en el barrio mágico francés y recibido un par de escupitajos. Sin embargo el Gobierno Mágico Inglés lo estaba tomando como una grave ofensa, igual que el resto de la comunidad, y a dónde fuese en el Andén de King Cross o ya en el Expreso, solo se escuchaba gente comentando sobre lo mismo.

—Esto se va a convertir en una guerra —murmura algo preocupado Stiles a su lado leyendo El Profeta, siendo apoyado por Scott más allá—. Y todo por culpa de Beauxbatons, maldición.

—¿Entonces el torneo está oficialmente terminado? —pregunta Tate, que está sentada al lado de Kira.

—No —responde él con rapidez. Eso sería terrible—. Solo congelado hasta que se llegue a una solución. Si Beauxbatons se pone terco, se supone que tendremos nuestro siguiente partido contra Durmstrang y sacaremos un campeón entre las dos escuelas y ya.

—No es la solución más elegante, pero es una solución —asiente Liam mirándole a él y Jackson asiente de vuelta.

Nuevamente han cogido un vagón para todo el grupo, con la ausencia de Derek y la integración de Danny, sin embargo pocas horas antes de llegar a Hogsmeade los prefectos han tenido que retirarse a su propio vagón y allí se perdieron Allison, Lydia, su mejor amigo e Isaac. Jackson se ha insultado a si mismo por mirar con cierta nostalgia al tejón marcharse porque, maldición, él no es una de esas niñitas suspirantes que sufren por tener que ir a clases distintas a sus novios. De hecho, no es como que el prefecto y él fueran novios, claro que no. Solo follan. Un montón. Y se gustan mutuamente. Y Jackson va a cortarle las pelotas a cualquiera que le ponga las manos encima a Isaac. Pero no, no novios. Para nada.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es qué diablos gana la tía de Allison con todo esto —masculla Cora, cruzando sus piernas de forma no tan femenina como lo hubiese hecho Lydia—. Quiero decir, está creando malas intenciones entre dos comunidades mágicas… no faltará mucho para que la Confederación Internacional de Magos tenga que meter manos ¿y con qué motivo?

—Probablemente solo quiere causar molestia contra los hombres lobo —Scott suspira como agotado y Jackson no se pierde de como Liam aprieta suavemente la rodilla de su alfa. Tan sutiles como un Kneazle en una lechucería—. Si realmente el conflicto sube de nivel, los propios ingleses van a sentir molestia al pensar que todo comenzó por los hombres lobo y… Merlín…

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, solo escuchándose el sonido metálico de las ruedas del tren contra los rieles y la lluvia helada del exterior, cuando entre ese sonido Jackson descubre otro, mucho más bajo. Se pone de pie antes que nadie, e ignorando los gritos de reclamo de las chicas por la corriente helada, abre la ventana del vagón para permitir entrar a un búho completamente seco que tiene una carta sujeta entre las garras.

—¡¿Wolfy?! —exclama con sorpresa Stiles mientras va a coger al ave, Jackson cerrando bien la ventana y usando su varita para secar el agua que entró— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que Derek iba a llevarte a Hogwarts y… ¡oh!

Fijándose en el animal cuyas cejas le recuerdan un montón al profesor de Transformaciones, el Slytherin se fija que Stiles está leyendo rápidamente la carta que recibió, mirando luego alrededor, pero especialmente a él y a Scott. Parece emocionado y eso le intriga.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya dilo! —le medio ladra, porque jamás ha sido bueno con las esperas. La risa de Stiles le confunde aún más.

—Beauxbatons se ha retractado —dice y el corazón se le salta un latido—. Piden disculpas y reprograman el partido para el 30 de enero. El campeonato se ha reanudado.

—¡Eso es en tres semanas! —exclama Liam sorprendido, pero igual de feliz que todos.

Jackson siente deseos de aullar, de golpear algún muro, y cuando la puerta del vagón se abre para dejar ver a Isaac no puede contenerse en avanzar las dos zancadas que les separan y comerle la boca con ganas. El tejón parece sorprendidísimo pero a los segundos se deja hacer, abrazándole mientras comienzan a escucharse los silbidos y los carraspeos. Cuando por fin siente que ha dejado salir la emoción que le provoca la idea de volver a jugar, libera los labios del chico solo para perderse en esos cristalinos ojos verdes y sus labios enrojecidos por los besos. Ni siquiera presta atención a los aplausos burlones de Danny ni como Lydia les corre a un lado con elegancia para entrar en el vagón junto con Allison.

—¿Alguien me puede decir porque tanta emoción de pronto? No creo que sea porque estamos a quince minutos de llegar a la estación—comenta sentándose a un lado de Cora, jalando a Allison y sentándola en sus piernas sin siquiera preguntar.

—El torneo interescuelas está en juego de nuevo, Lyds —sonríe divertido Stiles— ¡Beauxbatons se disculpó y tenemos fecha para el siguiente partido en Francia!

—Bueno, eso explica el deseo de querer morrearse con su novio —acepta Danny apoyado en el portal sin intentar entrar. Jackson solo gruñe un poco hacia su mejor que sonríe burlonamente, soltando a Isaac.

Escucha a la distancia el pito del Expreso avisando que ya están llegando pero se fija más en como el tejón rubio baja la mirada ante las palabras de Danny, considerándolo un momento. No, no quiere ver los ojos de Isaac de esa forma. Antes de pensarlo demasiado está estirando su mano y enredándola en los dedos del prefecto, mirando directamente a su mejor amigo y encogiéndose de hombros con arrogancia.

—Yo puedo morrearme con mi novio en cualquier momento que quiera, no necesito una excusa.

Y vale la pena aguantar los gritos y silbidos del grupo tan solo por ver los ojos ilusionados del tejón. Su novio.

—Por cierto… ¿a nadie más le parece que el búho de Stiles es igual a Derek? —pregunta alzando una ceja a los demás, ocasionando un ataque de risa en aquellos que no lo habían notado hasta ahora.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts retoma su ritmo habitual tan fácilmente como los medios olvidan todo respecto a los hombres lobo y Francia. A Peter le sorprende ver que en las portadas ya se ven otra vez los escándalos de los jugadores de Quidditch profesional, o el último desfalco de un funcionario de la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos (uno de los departamentos que mueve más galeones del Ministerio). Una vez que el torneo juvenil regresa, ya a nadie le vuelve a importar el tema. Casi da asco.

El siguiente partido es en Beauxbatons así que, fuera del equipo y algunos alumnos más, todo el resto se quedará en su rutina habitual, excepto a la hora misma del encuentro en que se transmitirá en esferas mágicas en el Gran Comedor para aquellos que deseen verlo. Él no cree que vaya a hacerlo, a menos que alguno de los chicos se lesione y vaya a jugar Stiles, pero como lo ve algo improbable, está preparado para pasar el sábado sub siguiente descansando o leyendo algún libro.

Gracias a que la mitad de las clases de Astronomía son en la tarde y la otra mitad por la noche, él nunca se veía obligado a madrugar, por lo tanto es extraño que se apareciese a la hora del desayuno, sin embargo esa mañana el insomnio le ataca y al final decide ir a comer algo. Se está imaginando que Derek va a burlarse de él por estar tan temprano en pie cuando se encuentra en la puerta lateral del Gran Comedor con la nueva profesora de Alquimia, una muchacha de la edad de Laura que no le ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó tras las vacaciones navideñas.

—Buen día, Peter —le saluda ella con amabilidad inusitada y un parpadeo coqueto, saliendo del Gran Comedor mientras él está a punto de entrar. El hombre lobo se fuerza a sonreírle, asintiendo un poco.

—Buen día, Michelle.

—Qué sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí, pensé que todos los profesores de Astronomía dormían hasta tarde —su risa no es molesta, pero por alguna razón Peter no puede disfrutarla—. Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar algunos materiales antes de mi primera clase, así que… nos vemos luego —se despide apoyando una de sus manos pequeñas en su brazo, sin dejar de tocarle hasta que la distancia les separa demasiado.

Peter se queda allí de pie hasta que los pasos se pierden, odiándose por todo lo que pasa. Porque Michelle Suárez es una mujer hermosa, joven, de curvas generosas y completamente interesada en él. Todo el mundo sabe que Peter nunca pierde oportunidad de coquetear con cuanta mujer hermosa se cruza en su camino, pero… de pronto ya ninguna le interesa. De pronto ya no siente deseos de seguir el juego, hundirse en el escote de la túnica de la bruja de paso.

Como ya desde hace tiempo sus recuerdos le regresan a ese momento, cuando pensó que estaba dándole el golpe de gracia a Victoria Argent, considerando la opción de que quizás se haya atrapado a si mismo con sus palabras. Porque la otra explicación es que sencillamente Christopher Argent le gusta y eso no tiene ni puto sentido porque, solo para empezar, **_el.mató.a su.jodida.esposa_** , y eso le dejaba de inmediato en la categoría de _“No-no_ ”.

_«Vas a dejar atrás a una hermosa hija ¿sabes? Y a un esposo atractivo. Es una pena. Pero no debes preocuparte, porque puedo prometerte que no dejaremos a ninguno de ellos solos. Ahora son parte de la manada. Y si Scott será quien se asegure de que Allison no se aleje, seré yo quien se asegure de traer a Christopher directo al nido. Voy a darlo todo de mí en esta misión, querida. Puedes morir tranquila.»_

—¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —el sonido de una voz casi infantil luego del golpe que recibe hace que se gire para toparse con un Ravenclaw de cuarto que le mira algo sorprendido al notar que es un maestro—. Oh, profesor… ¿lo siento? —el muchacho se echa a correr antes de que Peter alcance a decir nada, haciendo que gruña un poco. Estúpidos chicos.

—¿Haciendo amigos, Hale? —la voz de Argent hace que la columna de Peter se estremezca, irguiéndose antes de girar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor desde donde el profesor de Defensa está saliendo. ¿Podría tener peor tiempo? Difícilmente—. Un poco temprano, para tus costumbres.

—A veces la gente puede cambiar sus costumbres —suelta antes de poder controlarse, arrepintiéndose al ver las cejas elevadas del antiguo cazador, pero sorprendiéndose al verle asentir.

—Eso es verdad.

Le ve marcharse en dirección a las escaleras y no puede evitar suspirar con alivio y algo de frustración. Necesita acostarse con alguna mujer guapa lo antes posible, distraerse de aquellos deseos estúpidos que no le iban a llevar a absolutamente nada bueno.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque ya se había hecho alusión en la ficha de Jackson en la página de facebook (https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/), por fin se revela el porque el Slytherin es (o era) tan desgraciado con todo el mundo. Se entera de la verdad a los 13 años, junto antes de ponerse a salir con Lydia. No sé, pero yo entiendo un poquito al nene uxu y soy feliz por él ahora que está más tranquilo en compañía de su adorado Isaac (aunque él no vaya a reconocerlo en voz alta)  
> Y Peter acaba de aceptar para si mismo que tiene un problema. Tranquilo, Pete, el aceptarlo es el primer paso.  
> El torneo se retoma y pronto habrá partido contra Beauxbatons pero ¿todo está tranquilo? ¿se acabó realmente el conflicto internacional? ¿No estarán yendo a meterse directamente a, haha, la boca del lobo yendo a Francia?  
> Pronto las respuestas para esto y mucho más ;D ¡gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes <3


	48. Gracias, Lydia

Cuando su amiga Erica comenzó a salir con Boyd y entró en ese frenesí de romance el año pasado, Isaac se burló de ella hasta caer del sillón de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff a causa de las carcajadas. Verla pedir consejos de moda a MALIA había sido lo que ocasionó que al prefecto casi tuviesen que aplicarle un _Anapneo_ porque no podía respirar por reír. Cuando la propia coyote consiguió el amor a comienzo del año en los brazos de la nueva estudiante de Hogwarts se rió menos, pero no porque no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque los golpes de Malia, a diferencia de los de Erica, de verdad dolían.

Ahora que tiene su propia relación puede aceptar que quizás fue un poco malvado con ellas, porque puede notar como a veces le es inevitable comportarse como un estúpido mientras piensa en su _novio_ , o parecer un baboso mirándole a través del Gran Comedor, y es tonto porque él ya fue novio de Allison antes, pero… bueno, no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo porque Allison no le devolvía las miradas con fuego en los ojos a la distancia, o susurraba en clase cosas sucias que provocaba que Malia asientos más adelante les mirase atacada de risa, porque a Jackson le importa una mierda que alguien más escuche lo que piensa hacerle a Isaac apenas Harris acabe la clase de pociones. No, nada de eso le pasó las semanas que salió con Allison, los besos que compartieron más por compromiso que por desearlos no le volvían las rodillas de gelatina, obligando a su pareja a sujetarle con rudeza por la cintura para mantenerle pegado a él y que no cayese al suelo. Nunca ha vivido nada como lo que pasa ahora con su Capitán.

Está perdido, lo sabe muy bien, pero tampoco tiene idea de cómo detenerlo. No sabe si quiere que se detenga tampoco.

—De nada —le dice una noche Lydia cuando les toca hacer la ronda de prefectos juntos por los pisos tres y cuatro. Isaac lo ha agradecido porque odia los pasillos oscuros cuando está solo, temiendo encontrarse de improvisto con algún fantasma, o peor, Peeves. Ahora que la escucha, sin embargo, se arrepiente de haber dado las gracias por la compañía.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con algo de inseguridad, porque aunque nunca lo hayan comentado y la Banshee se mostrase totalmente calmada, Isaac no ha olvidado que Lydia y Jackson salieron juntos por cuatro _sangrientos_ años. Y él ni siquiera puede recordar si cuando se besó con el Slytherin por primera vez ya había terminado con la pelirroja o no.

—Por ser un hombre lobo ¿por qué más va a ser? —dice la prefecta, lanzando su cabello tras su espalda con un movimiento estudiado, sorprendiéndole. Lydia le mira de reojo y luego vuelve a mirar al frente, caminando con esa seguridad de sangre pura que nadie puede igualar—. Derek te mordió gracias a que Jackson fue a hablar con él ¿no? De nada. Yo fui que le instigó a hacerlo. Ahora que es tu novio creo que debes saber que Jacky es bastante fácil de manipular, siempre que no permitas que se dé cuenta que está haciendo lo que tú quieres… —indica ella sonriendo con superioridad, dejándole boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Jackson manipulable? Estás bromeando —imposible. ¿Manipular al Whittemore? Pero si es el Slytherin modelo, manipulador, altanero, confiado… no, no, no puede ser.

—No es tan difícil, cielo, solo debes hacerle creer que la idea es suya —le indica la Lydia enganchando su brazo en el del tejón—. Te explicaré. Si quieres que vuestra relación funcione, tendrás que hacerme caso… él es imposible en ocasiones.

Isaac no sabe si realmente quiere escuchar todo eso, consejos de la ex novia de su pareja, sin embargo con el paso de los minutos empieza a relajarse a su lado. Hacen la ronda tranquilos, charlando de mil cosas una vez que olvidaron el tema de Jackson. Luego de quitarles puntos a dos Gryffindors fuera de la cama y llevarles con ellos hasta encontrar a Greenberg con Allison para que los enviasen a la Torre de los leones, Isaac decide acompañar a la muchacha hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para luego volver por su cuenta. Casi están llegando cuando suspira un poco, palmeando la mano de Lydia en su brazo.

—Quisiera poderte dar consejos de tu relación con Allison, pero la verdad es que la nuestra no duró demasiado. Pero podría preguntarle a Scott, si quieres —dice entre broma y en serio, disfrutando poder ver el sonrojo extenderse en el rostro de la prefecta de Ravenclaw gracias a la ayuda de sus ojos de lobo. Lydia parece tratar de calmarse, irguiendo su espalda y pareciendo aún más digna que antes. Una perfecta estampa de _“No tengo idea de a qué te refieres”_.

—Bueno, Allison al menos comentaba que besabas muy bien —le asegura ella, haciendo que Isaac ría mientras se separan, ya llegando al comienzo de la Torre.

—Dudo que pueda darte consejos en eso, Lydia, después del beso que se dieron en Halloween creo que todo Hogwarts quiere pedirles consejos a ustedes.

La risa de la Banshee es suave y algo avergonzada mientras le besa la mejilla con la mirada calmada, dedicándole un _“buenas noches”_.

Casi ha desaparecido cuando Isaac le da cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias finalmente. Gracias por todo. Por comprender, por no odiarles, por seguir adelante. Por ser Lydia, siempre allí para cada uno de los miembros de la manada, aunque no tuviese una mordida como un lazo con ellos. Una más del grupo.

Cuando ella se gira a mirarle por sobre el hombro a una sonrisa brillante en su rostro atractivo, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos y lo encontrase divertido, Isaac cree comprender porque Stiles había pensado quererla durante tanto tiempo. La chica más guapa de Hogwarts le guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer luego de dar la respuesta correcta al acertijo de la entrada de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

 

* * *

 

—¿Sabes, cielo? Luces un poquito enfermo. Quizás deberías decirle al _lobo_ que baje el ritmo en vuestros escapes nocturnos, ¿no crees?

—¡Lydia!

—No, es que en serio, si normalmente tenías insomnio, ahora con toda la actividad adicional…

—Oh, por favor, ¿podemos no hablar de eso? —se queja Scott, mientras Malia estalla en carcajadas— ¡Estamos en público, por el amor de Merlín!

La salida de ese sábado al nevado Hogsmeade concluye en las Tres Escobas con toda la ‘manada’ reunida allí. Desde Navidad (y posiblemente antes) todos han estado llamándose así, aunque ni Stiles, Kira, Malia o ella pertenezcan realmente al Clan Hale. También están allí Theo Raeken y Danny, y si Boyd y Erica Reyes no se hubiesen ido a tomar el Té en Madame Tudepié sería una reunión del equipo de Quidditch en el pleno.

Habían estado sacándole información a Danny de sus vacaciones en casa de su novio, el cual vive con su gemelo en Gales para sorpresa de todo el mundo, pero el tema ha caído con facilidad por lo hermético que es Danny con sus relaciones, y Lydia ha conseguido un tópico nuevo, para vergüenza de Stiles y de Scott.

—¿No podemos volver a Danny? ¡Es él quien pasó todas las vacaciones con su novio!

—Ya, pero fuiste tú quien llegó oliendo a _“limpio”_ luego de perderte con Derek en medio de la Fiesta de Yule, Stiles —se burla de él Malia abrazando por sobre los hombros a Kira, quien bebe con gusto de la cerveza de mantequilla, algo que nunca había probado hasta antes de llegar a Hogwarts, según cree Lydia recordar.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada!

—¡Ugh! ¿A la mitad de la Fiesta, Stiles? Que poco considerado de tu parte —le chasquea la lengua Jackson, siendo golpeado en las costillas por Isaac y no pudiendo evitar reír.

Como si ellos no hubiesen llegado con unas enormes sonrisas en las caras luego de perderse también, piensa ella, Lydia pudiendo notar como la fina túnica de Jackson mostraba signos de haber intentado ser arreglada sin mucho éxito. _«Descarado»_ dice mentalmente mientras mira a su ex novio con una mezcla de cariño y frustración, bebiendo de su propia pinta.

Pero de todas formas no ha mentido cuando habló sobre Stiles. Su mirada, quizás no tan aguda como la de un lobo pero especialmente entrenada para eso, puede distinguir bolsas bajo los ojos del Gryffindor, además de una sutil torpeza aún más marcada que lo habitual. Todos se toman en broma sus palabras, pero Lydia está segura de que no está equivocada. Seguramente en unos días el idiota va a caer enfermo con una gripe mágica por pasar frío con ese clima feroz, o algo parecido. Lydia tiene buenos instintos, está segura de que de quererlo podría ser la mejor sanadora de la historia, lástima que el tema no le interesa.

El sonido violento de la puerta del local sobresalta a todo el mundo mientras se mete al interior la nieve de la tormenta que se fortaleció en ese rato que ellos llevan bebiendo. Ella está pensando en lo que les costará regresar al castillo cuando ve a un hombre entrar rápido, llevando tras él con un _Mobilicorpus_ a alguien cubierto por una capa.

Se pone de pie incluso antes de que alguien más pueda comprender la situación.

—¡Ayuda! El muchacho cayó al frente de un carro de Thestrals que no le distinguieron por la tormenta y le pasaron por encima. No sabía si aparecerlo en San Mungo…

—¡No, no se le ocurra! ¡Una aparición conjunta podría matarle! —exclama la chica corriendo entre los miembros de su manada, mirando con urgencia a Cora y Kira, quienes sabe son de las mejores en hechizos curativos después de ella. Su dulce Allison nunca ha destacado en ello—. ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar a un sanador!… oh, Merlín, es Dean Feathers —susurra mientras se deja caer al lado del chico luego de quitarle de encima la capa, viendo que tiene lastimado el rostro y todo el cuerpo, pudiendo ver su brazo derecho en una posición antinatural.

Lo más peligroso es como respira con dificultad, posiblemente por culpa de alguna costilla rota presionando sus pulmones. Sabe que no puede curar esos huesos así nada más sin saber si han herido sus órganos internos o no, así que luego de verificar que no tiene una contusión en la cabeza, le echa un hechizo semejante al Desmaius pero que adormece solo el cuerpo, no la mente. Así ralentizaría su presión cardiaca. Kira a su lado asiente al comprender lo que quiere, y comienza a practicar un hechizo de Estasis en su brazo, para que el dolor no alcanzase sus nervios. Cuando el muchacho de cuarto de su casa gime y sus ojos se abren con dificultad, Lydia respira aliviada.

—Duele… —susurra Dean y ella asiente, mientras Cora le moja los labios con un paño húmedo que consiguió de la tabernera—… duele, Lydia.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero estarás bien… ya vienen los sanadores —le asegura ella acariciando el cabello oscuro del chico, mirando de reojo como hay una pequeña multitud a su alrededor, notando que los lobos se han encargado de mantener a los curiosos a una distancia prudente. La tabernera le asiente en el mismo instante que aparecen dos hombres de túnicas verde lima con el símbolo de la varita y el fémur cruzados sobre el corazón—. Aquí están, Dean, estarás bien.

Las tres chicas se apartan cuando los Medimagos extienden bajo el muchacho una camilla mágica con un hechizo, comenzando a echar hechizos avanzados de diagnóstico, reconociendo lo que ellas habían hecho antes. Solo les toma cinco minutos estabilizar del todo al chico, quien permanece acostado y despierto, pero algo adormecido.

—Todo bien. Lo llevaremos a la enfermería de Hogwarts, no hay motivo para llevarlo con nosotros a San Mungo —indica uno de los medimagos, volteando a mirar a las chicas— ¿Son ustedes quienes le ayudaron?

—Fue Lydia —dice de inmediato Cora, empujándole ligeramente por la espalda hacia el frente, sorprendiéndola. Está apunto de objetar, pero el medimago de piel oscura apoya una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole.

—Hizo un muy buen trabajo, señorita. Seguro que San Mungo se beneficiaría mucho con usted en su staff. Gracias por su rápida intervención nada grave ocurrió, gracias a usted también —dice el hombre luego hacia el brujo que había llevado a Dean hacia Las Tres Escobas.

El otro medimago está llevándose al chico hacia la chimenea, probablemente para aparecer directamente en el castillo, pero Lydia ve como Feathers le eleva la mano mirándola. Le falta tiempo para correr hacia él, sujetándole la mano. Hay agradecimiento en su mirada, aunque el medimago le dice que no puede hablar por el hechizo que le echaron para semi sedarlo.

—De nada —le dice, sintiendo como el apretón a su mano aumenta un poco antes de disminuir.

Le deja ir, girándose para ver como el medimago que le había felicitado está estrechando la mano de Scott y revolviendo el pelo de Liam antes de irse. Debía ser el padrastro del Slytherin, razona a medias, aunque su mente sigue en la sensación de su mano. Cuando Allison llega a su lado y le pregunta si está bien, ella solo puede abrazarla escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Sonriendo de forma tonta, esperando que nadie pueda darse cuenta.

—Creo que quiero ser Sanadora —dice bajito y la Gryffindor solo ríe, mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

 

* * *

 

La madrugada de la noche de Luna Llena que pasaron en la Mansión Hale en compañía de la manada se recuerda algo tensa en su mente. Darse cuenta de que Liam no confía en Talia Hale como los otros lobos hacían es el golpe que necesita para darse cuenta de que ese es su beta, no el de alguien más. Ese conocimiento le aturde, Stiles llevándose con él a Liam porque sabe que él necesitaba hablar a solas con la otra alfa. La otra. Porque él también es uno.

Han pasado semanas, pero Scott aún puede sentir la calidez del abrazo de Talia, ligeramente distinto a aquel que le hubiese dado cerca de Halloween, cuando el alfa aún no despertaba en él. _«Todo irá bien»_ le dijo la bruja, y Scott quiere creer que es cierto. No quiere formar su propia manada, no solo no cree estar preparado para ello, es que se siente cómodo siendo guiado por alguien sabio como lo es Talia. ¿Y qué pensarían los demás? Derek era su hermano, tanto como lo es Stiles. No podría poner a su mejor amigo en la situación de tener que elegir entre uno u otro ¡jamás!

Quizás el único alivio que tuviese es que, no importa que ocurriese en el futuro, Liam siempre va a estar a su lado. Siempre va a ser su beta, a su lado.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunta bajito el muchacho, ambos sentados en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la Torre de Adivinación. Hace frío pero no ha nevado en todo el día, y luego de practicar ambos decidieron alejarse del grupo un rato. Pronto será la hora de comer, y mañana ya es el día que tendrán que viajar a Beauxbatons. Y no sabe que se encontrarán allá.

—En todo. En ser un alfa. En la manada. En ti —dice sin pensarlo dos veces, mirando al cielo sin luna, las nubes apenas permitiendo algunas estrellas.

—Allison tiene razón ¿sabes? —las palabras de Liam sobresaltan a Scott, quien le mira con rapidez, notando las mejillas encendidas y el mohín de frustración. Su aroma se pierde por el aire frío, pero cree poder distinguir algo de cariño ahí—. Sueles decir cosas ridículamente románticas sin darte cuenta.

Scott carraspea con vergüenza al escucharle, negando con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia sus piernas.

—No, no me refería a… quiero decir… ¿es muy arrogante de mi parte estar agradecido de haberte mordido? Así al menos sé que si me veo forzado a dejar a los Hale no estaré solo.

—No arrogante, pero si tonto. Es obvio que voy a estar contigo. De hecho, nadie te dejaría solo —le corrige Liam, jugando con las ramitas de la cola de su escoba, mirando hacia los terrenos oscuros—. ¿Tú crees que la _“Manada”_ que tenemos se forjó alrededor de Talia Hale? ¿O de Derek? Ni siquiera Stiles es realmente el centro. Eres tú. Y un poco Stiles —se encoge de hombros el Slytherin—. La manada seguirá siendo la manada aún sin estar unidos con los Hale.

—Pero Stiles…

—Créeme que llegado el momento, quizás Derek incluso elegiría unirse a tu manada que seguir en la suya —murmura Liam antes de mirarle a los ojos—. Y yo lo entiendo. Tú eres el mejor alfa de todos.

—… no es necesario que me halagues en vano —se queja avergonzado Scott, pero sintiendo como su lobo aúlla en su pecho de felicidad, no pudiendo resistirse a inclinarse hacia el menor para besar sus labios, siendo correspondido por el chico.

—Bueno, si te empiezas a comportar todo inseguro y ridículo es mi deber como tu beta el meterte en camino. Ya sea elevando tu absurdamente maltrecho orgullo o mordiéndote. Lo bueno es que puedo hacer ambos —la sonrisa divertida del Slytherin le hace reír, volviendo a besarle.

Solo se separan cuando ya es hora de la cena y ambos sienten la piel congelada. Bajan volando hacia la puerta principal en vez de bajar todos los pisos de escaleras, robándose un último beso cuando están ya cerca de las puertas del Gran Comedor, con las escobas al hombro.

—Iba a decirte que llevasen los _“paquetitos”_ , pero recordé que aunque estemos en Francia aún podremos usar magia —sonríe satisfecho Liam, haciendo que las orejas de Scott se calienten mientras siente sus labios rozándole aún. Oh, Merlín ¿realmente le está diciendo lo que cree?—. Lydia dice que Stiles y Derek tuvieron su primera vez en Francia. Quizás no sea original, pero… no estaría mal.

—¡Liam! —le gruñe avergonzado Scott, mientras el Slytherin le guiña un ojo y entra rápido al Gran Comedor. Él tiene que quedarse unos momentos más allí afuera, intentando calmar su corazón y su sonrojo, o tendría la sensación de que cualquiera que le mirase podría darse cuenta de qué cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Partido en dos días, en eso debía concentrarse, no en las posibilidades o no de tener intimidad con su conejito. _Conejito._ Scott sabe que Liam parece odiar el mote, pero cuando se le ha escapado a él huele más a excitación que a rechazo. Todo es culpa de Lydia y su idea de vestir al Slytherin de Conejo Blanco para Halloween, por supuesto. Y lo peor es que seguro que si se lo reclamase ella acabaría riendo y diciéndole _«De Nada»._

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo ya si Francia y Beauxbatons, a ver como nos va en eso :)  
> Debo decir que Lydia me encanta, me gusta tanto la arrogante de la Season 01 a como va evolucionando poco a poco hasta hacerse más accesible. Ojalá que se haya mostrado un poco de eso aquí en el fic!  
> Amo los momentos sweets como el de Sciam que tuvimos y de alguna manera allana para lo que viene ahahaha ;D sé que todos están esperándolo. El Petopher también tomará un poco de fuerza en los próximos capítulos... ay, ya, no quiero hacer más spoilers ahaha  
> Les recuerdo que en la página de facebook del fic (https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/) voy subiendo algunas fichas y cosillas por si quieren pasarse, y les recuerdo que pueden preguntar o pedir por cualquier cosa, su Lily genie tratará de cumplir vuestros deseos *guiño, guiño*  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y más a aquellos que comentan! <3


	49. Salutations Français

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForParis
> 
> Esta es una obra de ficción y todos los dichos vertidos en ella son sin intención de ofender a nadie. Las oraciones de la autora está con todas las víctimas de los absurdos atentados llevados a cabo en la ciudad de París la noche del 13 de Noviembre del 2015. Agradezco vuestra comprensión.

Las tres semanas que faltan para el partido contra Beauxbatons se hacen increíblemente cortas para Kira. Hogwarts se vio invadido por gente preocupada por sus EXTASIS y TIMOs luego de las festividades, los entrenamientos se volvieron dos semanales para compensar el tiempo que no entrenaron en diciembre, y fuera del sábado que tuvieron libre la semana anterior porque la nieve era demasiada para volar, no tuvieron descanso alguno. Su jefe de casa, Finstock, hizo sufrir especialmente a los Capitanes, Isaac y Liam y nadie pregunta porqué, porque todos lo imaginan. Kira no sabe en qué momento Boyd se enteró de la condición de sus compañeros, pero es tan callado y comprensivo (a pesar de su cara aterradora) que nunca lo menciona. Danny parece haberlo sabido todo desde el comienzo.

El equipo trabaja como un reloj suizo gracias a la buena coordinación de todos los miembros. En esta ocasión Stiles no tendrá que reemplazar a nadie, pero está tan ocupado ideando estrategias para vencer las de los franceses que ni le importa. Se dedica a enviarles bludgers hechizadas para ser más potentes y bruscas, y también a prácticamente embestirlos como lo hace la Buscadora de Beauxbatons para intentar acostumbrarles a no desviarse de su trayectoria a pesar de tener a alguien volando en línea recta hacia ti. En lo único en que todos coinciden es en que Stiles es un entrenador temible. Finstock parece apreciarle más por ello, incluso regalándole un silbato en el último entrenamiento, a modo de símbolo.

Hasta que el día por fin llega. En el desayuno del viernes 22 de enero el equipo entero es despedido por el resto de los estudiantes como si fuesen a la guerra y todos tienen que tragarse las carcajadas cuando ven a Stiles sacar un pañuelo y simular limpiarse las lágrimas de emoción por el discurso del Director. Los acompaña una pequeña cuadrilla de sus amigos y algunos muchachos de séptimo, y al ser tantos todos se trasladan a Hogsmeade para poder utilizar los Trasladores fuera de las protecciones del castillo, en vez de ir uno por uno a la Terminal Internacional de Trasladores vía Red Fluu.

—¿Estás emocionada? —le pregunta Malia sujetándose de su brazo mientras esperan a las afueras del pueblo a que sea la hora de coger los Trasladores. Ambas llevan bolsos con sus artículos personales, ya que las escobas y los implementos deportivos se han enviado ya a Francia en baúles.

—Un poco, si —tiene que aceptar la asiática, sonriéndole a su novia—. Aunque ya he utilizado Trasladores Internacionales, de hecho ya pisé Francia cuando venía desde Corea —le cuenta dejando en el suelo su bolso—. Como el viaje es muy largo desde Asia, se toman varios Trasladores consecutivos para que el cambio no sea tan violento. Aparecimos en India, Irán, Grecia y luego Francia, antes de llegar a Londres.

—Uff, ese viaje debe haber sido agotador —menciona Cora  mientras se hace una cola con el cabello.

—No hay nada peor que el viaje a América —asegura más allá Jackson haciendo tronar su hombro—. No hay puntos intermedios para amenizar. Algunos hacen una parada en Groenlandia, pero en general solo hay Trasladores directos en los que duras casi una hora dando vueltas sobre ti mismo.

—Mejor viajar en escoba entonces —Theo sonríe de medio lado. Había conseguido permiso para acompañarles y a Kira le agradaba que lo hiciese. Sería una pena que se quedara solo en el castillo con sus amigos en Francia—. Aunque supongo que tampoco es una buena opción cruzar todo el Atlántico así.

—Mejor un avión y ya ¿no?

—Ugh, Liam. Ya le estabas cayendo bien a Jackson, no empujes sus límites sangre pura —bromea Lydia haciendo que todos rían mientras los dos hombres lobo Slytherin se asesinan con la mirada en broma. A ella le parece increíble como todos han cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Las palmadas de Finstock les avisan que se preparen porque quedan tres minutos para que se activen los Trasladores, todos recogiendo sus cosas y acomodándose en sus lugares, Erica y Boyd por fin dejando de besarse, lamentando que estén en grupos separados para coger las escobas viejas que son los objetos mágicos en esa ocasión. Son tres grupos con ocho personas cada uno, ya que son ocho jugadores, los dos entrenadores y catorce alumnos invitados. Derek coge el grupo de Stiles y la mitad del equipo mientras Finstock toma a la otra mitad, repartiéndose alumnos entre ambos, y formando el último grupo con solo alumnos de séptimo. Kira no se pierde como Scott, risueño y en apariencia descuidado, se pone justo entre Liam y la Ravenclaw que este invitó, Hayden Romero. La sonrisita de Stiles frente a ella le dice que él tampoco se perdió ese detalle.

—¿Todos están listos? —pregunta Derek con voz fuerte y cuando se escucha un si atronador, se quedan callados y quietos aguardando.

A su lado Malia se mueve un poco incómoda, y cuando la ve nota que tiene sus ojos cambiados, asustada como una cachorrita. Preocupada, Kira rodea la cintura de su novia con el brazo de la mano que no sujeta la escoba/traslador y le acerca a ella, besando su mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, tontita —le dice con cariño, extendiendo su aura de Kitsune para reconfortar en su calor a su coyote. Puede sentir como la chica se calma contra ella, rodeándole también con su brazo libre, quedándose bien juntitas.

—Es mi primer viaje fuera de Gran Bretaña.

—Pues tienes que acostumbrarte. Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts pienso llevarte a que conozcas mi vieja casa en Corea y quizás el resto de Asia también. Vamos a tener que usar un montón de Trasladores —le dice ella en el oído, y la risa de Malia le llega en el mismo instante en que el Traslador se activa, llevándoselos a todos al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha.

 

* * *

 

Aunque Derek hubiese preferido mil veces arrendar la posada de la última vez para todos, Beauxbatons habilita un ala del Palacio para sus visitantes, así que se ven obligados a quedarse allí. La verdad es que los chicos no se ven muy molestos, el paseo en los carros tirados por Abraxas les mantiene a todos de buen humor, al igual que los jardines que se mueven, siendo el profesor de Aritmancia de Beauxbatons quien les recibe, el que hace buenas migas con Finstock enseguida y mejora su humor, ya que ha estado con el ceño fruncido desde que se enteró que Greenberg iba a acompañarlos.

Sin embargo los lobos y los demás miembros de la manada no están tan relajados como el resto de los alumnos, Stiles sobre todo huele a tensión e incomodidad y Derek lamenta que no pueda disfrutar la visita al palacio de la Academia, el que sigue tan hermoso como cuando lo visitaron en Noviembre. De hecho, el clima tampoco ha cambiado demasiado y él ya comienza a creer que la Magia está involucrada, más que la cercanía al Mar Mediterráneo.

Los carros van a buscarles al pueblo a eso de las seis, pero ellos aprovecharon la tarde comiendo abundantemente y recorriendo todo hasta esa hora. Scott y Jackson se habían mostrado algo ansiosos por poder analizar el campo de Quidditch, pero Stiles les había calmado diciéndole que era exactamente como cualquier otro y Derek estaba de acuerdo. Ahora, ya sentados en una mesa redonda, tal como todas las que abundan en el Comedor del Palacio de Beauxbatons, todos sientes otra vez deseos de comer según puede olerles. Porque los magos franceses pueden ser unos cerdos discriminadores quizás, pero si hay algo que hacen bien es cocinar.

—Como todos saben, mañana se celebrará con cierto atraso el partido de nuestra selección de Quidditch contra el equipo de Hogwarts —habla el Director de Beauxbatons en inglés pero con un fuerte acento francés cuando falta poco para ser las ocho, aunque la luz que se cuela por los enormes ventanales del Comedor insinuase que es mucho más temprano. Todo a causa de que Escocia tiene una latitud mucho mayor—. Hemos tenido malos entendidos, pero espero que todos hagan sentir cómodos a nuestros invitados, manteniendo vivo el espíritu deportivo del evento y olvidándonos de nuestras diferencias. ¡Bienvenidos todos!

Los franceses aplauden cuando sus profesores lo hacen, aunque Derek duda que todos hayan entendido las palabras del director. Ha intentado no pasear la vista por la mesa de los maestros, pero sin querer se topa con los ojos de Madame Rosebelle, quien le sonríe a la distancia y hay cierto gesto en su rostro que le hace mirar a la bruja al lado de la semi veela, maldiciendo internamente. La sonrisa altanera de Kate es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Le hace querer rugir y rasgar con sus garras el elegante mantel blanco de la mesa. Le mantiene la mirada como una amenaza, una demostración de que ella ya no tiene poder sobre él, y solo le distrae el toque de un pie por debajo de la mesa a su muslo, mirando hacia Stiles que obviamente fue quien le tocó a pesar de estar a dos puestos de distancia.

—La comida ya está aquí —indica su compañero, y hay cuestionamiento en su mirada. Derek ve que él tiene razón, y sin mirarle a la cara comienza a comer en silencio, los otros chicos llenando la cena con charla insustancial sobre lo hermoso que es el palacio de Beauxbatons y las expectativas del partido.

Él sabe que no puede seguir aplazando eso. Sabe que debe hablar con Stiles de todo lo que ocurrió hace años con Kate, así como de Paige. Sabe que debe hacerlo, pero teme mostrarse débil frente a su compañero, teme mostrar sus partes imperfectas y que Stiles se lamente de tener a tan inútil hombre lobo como pareja predestinada. Tiene miedo, y debe aceptarlo.

La nueva caricia a la distancia de Stiles hace que le mire a los ojos y puede ver tal preocupación y amor en ellos que su corazón se aprieta en su pecho. Lo hará, le dirá todo.

Cuando la cena acaba todo el mundo se siente relleno como un pavo. Finstock ha regañado a los jugadores por atiborrarse cuando al día siguiente tienen un partido, pero Lydia salva la situación diciendo que trajo poción anti empacho para todos, como toda Ravenclaw previsiva, lo que le gana hurras de parte del equipo. Ya se están poniendo de pie cuando un pequeño grupo de franceses llega hasta la mesa, Derek identificando de inmediato al equipo de Quidditch. No está con ellos Kate, pero con lo bien que la conoce está seguro de que ella fue quien les instó a ir hacia ellos.

Malia está apuntando sin vergüenza al enorme golpeador sin boca mientras cuchichea con Kira, pero los Co–Capitanes ya están adelantándose con Isaac y Liam detrás de ellos, Stiles observando con desconfianza al grupo de los franceses.

— _Bonsoir_ ¿algo en que mis compañeros y yo podamos ayudarles? —pregunta con gracia y arrogancia Jackson mientras se cruza de brazos, elevando las cejas de esa forma que exaspera a todo el mundo. Danny se está sonriendo un poco más atrás.

—Solo venimos a estrechar sus manos, _de bonne volonté_ —dice un muchacho con gafas gruesas de gestos elegantes y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás mientras estira la mano hacia Jackson con soltura, sin embargo la buscadora francesa le golpea el dorso para alejarle, dándole una mirada dura.

— _¡Va-t'en, Simon!_ —sisea la chica de piel oscura, el chico poniendo una mueca pero obedeciéndole a pesar de que claramente ella es menor. La morena vuelve a mirar a los Co–Capitanes entrecerrando los ojos antes de hablar—. Venimos a decirles que mejor se preparen para el partido de mañana, porque ni crean que por culpa de todo el _scandale politique_ vamos a ser _facile_ con ustedes.

—Nos decepcionaría si fuese de otra manera —indica con seguridad Scott sonriendo de medio lado, aunque Derek puede notar que no se siente de buen humor.

—De todas formas no sé para que se quejan. Cuando pierdan podrán poner de excusa que no querían echar más leña al “ _Scandle Politiqué”_ ¿no? Están en ventaja con eso —el entrenador no puede evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar a Stiles, pero sonríe. Finstock parece un poco tenso, mirando desde el grupo de chicos hacia la mesa de los maestros, preocupado de que eso pudiese provocar problemas.

Los jugadores franceses se dividen entre los que parecen indiferentes (como el muchacho sin boca) y aquellos que ponen muecas de disgusto por lo dicho por su compañero, al parecer todos entendiendo el inglés. Es el otro _“Huérfano”_ quien pone la mano sobre el hombro de la buscadora y habla.

 _—_ _Ça reste à voir._ Ya veremos en el campo de juego.

El equipo de Beauxbatons por fin se aleja y el profesor de Aritmancia francés se acerca a los británicos para guiarles de regreso al ala del Palacio que les corresponde. Ya está oscureciendo así que les dice que es preferible que al día siguiente hagan las comprobaciones del campo, para frustración de los capitanes. Al final todo el grupo se dedica a cotillear en las cosas que los demás compraron en el pueblo, los jugadores ingleses puliendo sus escobas en el último segundo, o algunos simplemente poniéndose a jugar el Snap Explosivo con el naipe que trajo Theo Raeken. Él junto con los capitanes y Stiles intentan hacer unas últimas modificaciones a las estrategias, aunque saben que no hay mucho caso en eso.

Apenas son las nueve y media de la noche cuando Finstock se retira al cuarto independiente que se le ha entregado (probablemente a beber y luego dormir), y como la mayoría de los muchachos no le respeta demasiado a él como maestro por ser apenas unos años mayor que ellos, comienzan a jugar cosas más subidas de tono utilizando un hechizo parecido al _“Oriéntame”_ para elegir a los jugadores. Cuando alcanza a ver de reojo una botella de Whiskey de juego que uno de los chicos de séptimo coló, decide que es momento de retirarse a su cuarto simplemente y darles libertad. Él también tuvo 17 alguna vez, después de todo.

Luego de darle instrucciones a Scott de cuidar de Hayden (ya que los lobos no podían emborracharse así que ni modo preocuparse por Liam), deja la especie de Sala Común del ala designada para ellos, subiendo hasta el cuarto que decía en la puerta _“Coach #2”_. Se queda mirando un momento la placa, pensando en cómo hubiese sido ese año si el Consejo Escolar no le hubiese impedido ser el único entrenador. Bueno, seguramente hubiese tenido un poco más de trabajo y Finstock sabe muy bien sobre el Quidditch con su historial como profesional. Nah, está bien así.

Está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el ruido de unos pasos le alcanza. Duda, pero como ya ha tomado la decisión, acepta que no quiere retrasar más eso. Se sienta en la estrecha cama del pequeño cuarto, observando por la ventana el cielo nublado que le impide ver la Luna Creciente, escuchando la puerta cerrarse una vez Stiles está en el interior.

Por mera costumbre realiza un par de hechizos, para impedir ser escuchados, antes de girarse hacia donde su compañero le observa, con la espalda pegada en la madera. Se ve tan lejano y la falta del lazo unido se siente más dolorosa que nunca. Derek cierra sus ojos y apoya los codos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia el frente para sujetar su rostro con sus manos.

—No voy a quedarme —dice Stiles—. Solo dije que iba al baño, alguien puede darse cuenta…

¿Desde cuándo a Stiles le interesaba si alguien se daba cuenta de algo? Seguramente por él le besase en medio del Gran Comedor, o tuviesen sexo en los jardines a la vista de todos. Es un adolescente, al final, no suele pensar demasiado en lo que es seguro. Derek tampoco lo hace cuando está con él.

—… pero quiero que me cuentes lo que quieres decirme. Por eso estoy aquí.

No por primera vez Derek se pregunta si el chico de alguna forma unió en parte el lazo entre ellos con esa mordida tan lejana. Ninguna marca permanente quedó en él, pero Derek en ocasiones siente que Stiles lo entiende de una forma casi sobrenatural. Que si se separasen, su compañero podría encontrarle solo por instinto. Le gusta pensar eso.

—Necesito hablarte de algo —le corrobora luego de un momento, masajeando su propia frente, antes de erguirse y mirarle a los ojos a través de la oscuridad del cuarto—. Necesito contarte una parte de mí que no me enorgullece.

 

* * *

 

Al comienzo, como todos, Chris lo tomó como simples accidentes comunes. Eran tonterías como hacerse daño con un libro de la biblioteca, herirse con el borde afilado de un pergamino, romperse un diente con una piedra en la comida. Incluso el par de caídas por las escaleras no eran tan extrañas, podría haberse asociado a Peeves, ya que esas víctimas decían que antes de caer sintieron o un hechizo zancadilla o una fuerte corriente de aire.

Sus alarmas no se encienden hasta que la víctima es Dean Feathers, el Ravenclaw que hace unos días vio chocar contra Peter. El accidente fue en Hogsmeade y gracias a la temprana intervención de Lydia Martin nada había ocurrido (y sumado al hecho de que como Banshee no había gritado quizás significaba que no había estado en peligro de morir en ningún momento), sin embargo… ¿podría ser una simple coincidencia? No quiere acusar de nada, hay Slytherin entre los lastimados y él sabe que Hale es muy protector con sus serpientes, sin embargo… su instinto no le permite engañarse a sí mismo.

Revisando con Melissa el historial de accidentes de Hogwarts del último año, identifica a algunos que cree pueden cumplir el perfil y les entrevista durante esa semana, llegando a la conclusión que no ha querido creer: la gran mayoría había hecho enfadar a Peter Hale poco antes del accidente. No cree que los chicos sean conscientes de esto, simplemente les pregunta que cosas extrañas había ocurrido en los días previos a sus incidentes y en varios casos el nombre del profesor de Astronomía es mencionado. Lo suficiente para hacerle creer que no, no puede ser una coincidencia.

El viernes por la mañana mientras se despide de Allison, que va a Francia a acompañar a sus amigos, no puede evitar mirar hacia el lobo mayor que se despide con algo de desgana de sus sobrinos y los cachorros de su clan. No tiene sentido para él que alguien como Peter Hale gastase sus energías en hacer a los alumnos tener accidentes estúpidos ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Es absurdo.

Es luego de la cena que decide seguirle para charlar con él con sinceridad. Lleva su daga en la funda de su cintura y la varita en el bolsillo. Parte de él le acusa por esto, le dice que Peter no sería tan estúpido, que puede ser un hombre retorcido en muchas cosas pero que no es… malvado. Chris trata de convencerse a sí mismo de ignorar esa parte de si y mantenerse firme. Es su deber mantener Hogwarts seguro después de todo, y si es Peter el culpable de esos accidentes, pues… será su deber descubrirlo y lidiar con las consecuencias de saberlo.

—… solo una copa, Peter. Tus chicos no se van a morir porque te escapes conmigo a Las Tres Escobas una noche.

—Ese no es el asunto, Michelle —Peter se escucha cansado y algo molesto, y se gira a buscarle a él en el mismo instante que le siente—. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche ¿no es verdad, Argent?

Michelle Suárez, la profesora que llegó a ocupar el cupo que dejó Victoria, es una mujer atractiva de casi 30 años de la cual Chris nunca ha escuchado. Sabe que hay un cazador Suárez en el Clan de los Calavera, pero por la forma en que la mujer mira con deseo a Hale o no tiene nada que ver, o es una jodida buena actriz que quiere atrapar al hombre lobo con la guardia baja. De cualquier forma, él necesita a Peter esa noche, así que la situación le viene como anillo al dedo.

—Sí, lo lamento Señorita Suárez. Seguro que el profesor Hale podrá acompañarla en otra ocasión.

La mujer les mira a ambos con cierta sospecha, pero luego se resigna con un suspiro lastimero y apunta con una uña pintada de calipso al lobo.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez no te me escapas —dice en un tono de broma, despidiéndose de ambos con una sonrisa que parece sincera, antes de marcharse.

El alivio en Peter es tan absurdamente obvio que Chris no puede evitar sonreír burlón, cruzando sus brazos. Está apunto de decir algo cuando el hombre lobo le muestra una palma, como manteniéndole callado.

—Lo que sea que creas que he hecho, no lo he hecho. A menos que estés pensando en que puse notas al azar en los informes de los chicos de cuarto, en cuyo caso tienes razón, pero es que tener solo _“Trolls”_ no se vería bien.

Chris se frota un ojo con cansancio, intentando recuperar su temple. Porque Peter está haciéndole reír y eso no está bien. No cuando tiene una acusación tan grave que hacerle. Luego de un momento el propio Hale se queda callado, quizás oliendo en él la tensión o algo de eso que por ser licántropo puede sentir. Suspirando lo mira y eleva sus cejas un poco.

—Debo hablar contigo. Y sí, es sobre porque te he estado mirando con sospecha desde ayer.

Ambos guardan silencio un momento y al final Peter asiente, haciéndole un gesto para que le siga.

—Vamos a mi oficina. Allí podrás acuchillarme con tu daga de acónito sin testigos.

El ex cazador solo vuelve a suspirar. Esa va a ser una noche larga.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudé un montón de publicar este capítulo. Quiero decir, me sentía incómoda de subir un capítulo del fic que transcurre en Francia debido a las situaciones actuales, sobre todo en consideración de que algunos de los posibles "villanos" de la historia son franceses, pero espero que comprendan que esto es ficción de ninguna forma es mi intención ofender a nadie. Este capítulo de hecho lleva varios días escrito, así que... en fin.  
> Pronto tendremos Quidditch, pero antes de eso un poco de Peter y sus dramas.  
> ¿Alguien más desconfía de Michelle Suárez? Es guapa (pueden verla en la página de facebook del fic: http://tinyurl.com/qxlyala ), pero eso no significa que no pueda tener malas intenciones...... ¿o si?  
> Antes se ha hablado de lo que ocurrió con Derek y Kate pero ¿necesitan un recordatorio? porque eso será obviado sino (repetir explicaciones no es mi estilo).  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo y en especial a aquellos que se detienen a comentar en especial <3


	50. La Bañera Prusiana

A Theo le toca suplicar un poco para que le lleven a Francia con los demás. En general se suponía que solo serían alumnos de séptimo los que acompañasen al equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, pero como Lydia, Allison, Cora y Malia se subieron al carro también, él alegó sobre lo injusto de ser dejado atrás. El problema fue tener que hablarlo directamente con Finstock y no con Derek, como todos estaban haciendo. Porque él simplemente no iba a pedirle ningún favor a Hale.

Y no es que le odiase, pero… vale, quizás le puede odiar un poco.

Cuando uno de los de séptimo decide cambiar el Snap Explosivo por _Strip Snap_ la mayoría de las chicas lo toma como una broma. El mismo Theo jamás ha escuchado algo como el Strip Snap, pero cuando Finstock se marcha a dormir la idea se transforma en otra cosa, pero manteniendo la idea del _“Strip”_. El juego de la varita con ese hechizo semejante al _“Oriéntame”_ es algo común en las fiestas de Hogwarts, aunque normalmente se hiciese en sus propias salas comunes. En ese lugar hay gente de las cuatro casas, la mayoría mayor de edad (a excepción de los dos enanos de cuarto, Dunbar y Hayden Romero), así que la expectativa de pronto se torna mayor.

Hay agradecimiento en el grupo cuando Derek Hale se despide, obviamente queriendo darles espacio, y Theo ya está festejando que Stiles se les une, cuando el muchacho indica que va a ir al baño, aunque sus ojos le dicen la verdad a Scott cuando este le mira. Y su humor vuelve a derrumbarse.

Lo odia. Detesta a Derek Hale. Si pudiera sacarle el corazón con sus propias garras, lo haría. Quizás se lo diese como regalo luego a Stiles.

En momentos como ese lamenta no poder emborracharse por su condición sobrenatural.

—Les juro que cuando Stiles nos contó que había un tipo sin boca en el equipo de Beauxbatons yo me imaginé lo peor, del tipo un sujeto calvo, sin cejas y piel blanca —dice Lydia, quien ya había comenzado a atacar el Whiskey de Fuego y por lo tanto se encontraba algo chispeada para ese momento— ¡Pero está buenísimo! ¿Cierto Allison? Lo de la boca es un detalle. ¿Vieron esos rulitos? Son hasta más lindos que los de Isaac.

—Oh, vamos. Mis rulos son los más lindos de Hogwarts —se queja el hombre lobo quien está sentado a un lado de Jackson, el que leyendo una revista de Quidditch simula no estar interesado en la conversación.

—Nadie te está quitando eso, Isaac, Hogwarts es Hogwarts y Beauxbatons es Beauxbatons —se ríe Scott y Theo cree percibir cierto aroma a enfado proveniente de Liam Dunbar, quien mira penetrantemente al Co-Capitán mientras bebe de la botella de Whiskey con rebeldía.

—Yo sigo preguntándome cómo es que diablos come —asegura Malia con un puchero, ocasionando risas entre el grupo— ¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¿Hace aparecer la comida en su estómago con magia o qué? Qué triste vida, jamás ser capaz de probar el sabor de las Meigas Fritas…

—Ya, ya, vale… ¿jugamos o no? ¿Quién empieza? —pregunta finalmente Theo cuando la nueva ronda de risas se acaba, encontrándose con la botella de Whiskey de Fuego en la mano y dándole de igual manera un trago aunque no pudiese emborracharse. Por alguna razón siente que Cora Hale está mirándole fijamente, y eso no le agrada, pero disimula sonriendo como siempre.

—El recién llegado, el recién llegado —dice una voz y todos se giran para encontrarse a unos de los gemelos de Durmstrang en el portal de la Sala Común para sorpresa global.

La exclamación asombrada de Danny mientras se pone de pie a toda prisa y corre hasta su novio hace que las risas vuelvan a abundar, junto con silbidos y pullas amistosas. Verles morrearse sin vergüenza hace que el ruido aumente, siendo medio acallados por Allison, recordándoles que no solo no están en Hogwarts sino que hay dos profesores arriba de las escaleras.

Al final juegan algunas rondas con la varita girando, pero la magia parece extrañamente tentada a unir a las parejas ya formadas, así que los tres morreos que salen se los llevan Malia y Kira, Danny e Ethan y una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo con Al Thomas de Gryffindor, quienes eran novios desde navidad. Hay un par de penitencias y todo el mundo rueda de risa al ver a Liam obligado a simular ser un conejo por cinco minutos (el castigo por incumplimiento eran feas pústulas en la cara), pero cuando es cerca de las once Jackson saca voz de mando y ordena a todo el equipo a irse a la cama, porque al día siguiente verificarían el campo a primera hora. Con la botella de Whiskey acabada, el resto de los alumnos también decide irse a dormir y Danny se despide del de Durmstrang mientras es jalado por su mejor amigo en dirección a las escaleras.

Theo no se siente para nada borracho, naturalmente, y cada escalón que sube le recuerda que al final Stiles nunca regresó del _“baño”_. Cuando pasa por enfrente de las puertas con las placas para los entrenadores casi se siente tentado de abrirlas, pero el calor de la mirada de Hale en su nuca le contiene. Cuando está entrando al cuarto de los hombres no puede evitar buscar a la chica, mirándole penetrantemente antes de sonreírle. Cora no le devuelve la sonrisa, pero tampoco dice nada.

Stiles siempre ha desconfiado de él, aunque Theo nunca le haya dado motivos, pero probablemente la persona más peligrosa de todo ese grupo sea la menor de los Hale. Mientras se deja caer en una de las camas Theo se hace una nota mental de jamás olvidarlo.

 

* * *

 

A Chris no le sorprende que Peter se muestre incrédulo cuando le cuenta sus temores y sus sospechas estando en la oficina del hombre lobo en la Torre de Astronomía. El hombre se ríe en su cara y dice que es absurdo que él pueda hacer cualquier cosa así, pero cuando el profesor de Defensa le lanza los registros que ha hecho entre ayer y hoy, el lobo se queda callado.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dice con seguridad Peter luego de leer los pergaminos, sin risa esta vez— ¿Por qué yo…? No tiene sentido alguno.

—… lo sé, tampoco tiene sentido para mí, pero…

—Pero yo soy el hombre lobo psicótico, así que podría ser ¿no? —pregunta sarcástico el otro profesor, sentándose en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. No está lloviendo en el exterior pero el frío es lo bastante para congelar los vidrios de las ventanas, así que ambos agradecieron cuando abandonaron los pasillos helados y encontraron el fuego encendido en la oficina.

Chris se sienta en otro sillón también, demasiado consciente de su varita en su bolsillo, mientras mira sus manos. Él tampoco quiere creer que Peter estuviese provocando esos accidentes estúpidos, pero…

—… ¿y si no lo haces apropósito? —aventura de pronto, llamando la atención del lobo—. Y si fuese algo inconsciente, o quizás por algún objeto encantado… o quién sabe. Solo revisé con Melissa los registros de los accidentes de los últimos dos años, pero… ¿y si fuese desde siempre?

Los ojos de Peter reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea, vacíos de expresión, perdido en sus pensamientos. Chris se encuentra analizando cada arruga de expresión de su rostro aún joven antes de mirar hacia el fuego también.

—… hace años ¿recuerdas la antigua profesora de Runas Antiguas? —pregunta de pronto hacia él.

Asiente. La recuerda, una mujer algo mayor no muy agraciada. Tuvo que abandonar el colegio luego de un accidente grave con un Lazo del Diablo que Natalie dijo alguien había robado de su invernadero. Se había hecho una investigación, pero nunca se llegó a nada. Sus ojos se abren grandes antes de mirar a Peter que parece algo deprimido dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyando una mano en su boca.

—Ella odiaba las plantas. Recuerdo que hablaba mal de Natalie por su especialidad y yo… siempre pensé que alguien había averiguado su aborrecimiento, o que quizás fue el mismo castillo… ¿pero y si fui yo?

Escuchar su inseguridad, su duda en sí mismo le llena de la certeza de que el hombre está siendo sincero y su investigador interno le obliga a prometer mentalmente que averiguará que rayos está ocurriendo allí. Su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, intentando recordar cómo es que los objetos encantados podrían activarse. Alguna costumbre de Peter…

—¿Hay algo que hagas siempre que te enfades mucho? Normalmente te ves siempre calmado —murmura pensativo y el licántropo se gira a mirarle, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todos tenemos nuestras maneras de liberar la ira. Si yo permitiese que esta fluyese libre andaría golpeando o mordiendo gente cada día —dice con algo de sarcasmo, rascando su barbilla mirando de nuevo al fuego—. Yo realizo la catarsis de mis enojos cada vez que algo me supera. Al día siguiente ya ni siquiera recuerdo que estaba enfadado.

—¿Catarsis? ¿Cómo? —pregunta urgente, llamando la atención del hombre a él de nuevo.

—Simplemente me doy un baño relajante en mi habitación. Eso y pienso en lo que me gustaría que les pasase a esos que me han hecho enfadar.

Si hubiese estado sentado en una silla, probablemente Chris la hubiese tirado por lo rápido que se pone de pie. Sabe que su rostro está tenso y no va a relajarse hasta que Peter le muestre la bañera en la que se toma esos baños. El profesor de Astronomía está un poco inseguro de esto, pero al final le guía hasta el baño de su cuarto, el cual está obviamente ampliado con magia porque es del doble del que está en su oficina, y en el mismo centro ubica una elegante bañera antigua de piedra negra en la que él jamás se metería porque grita mal augurio por todas partes.

—¿Realmente te bañas en _esa cosa_?

—Claro que si —dice algo ofendido Peter, acercándose a la bañera y acariciando la piedra oscura—. Es la bañera de Frederick I, Rey de Prusia. Sería ridículo guardarla y no utilizarla ¿no crees?

—Podría ser la bañera del mismísimo Julio César, por lo que me interesa. Solo aléjate de ella —le indica con rudeza sacando la varita, comenzando a realizar todos los hechizos que conoce para detectar magia oscura.

—No encontrarás nada. Por supuesto que la revisé exhaustivamente luego de comprarla —rueda los ojos Peter, pero Chris simplemente le calla con una mirada.

Cinco minutos después debe aceptar que quizás el licántropo tiene razón. No encontró nada en el objeto, pero eso no tiene sentido. Un objeto tan antiguo…

—¿Qué otra cosa usas cuando te bañas? —pregunta al hombre con el ceño fruncido— ¿Algún cepillo de un zar ruso? ¿Jabones de la época de Cleopatra?

—No seas ridículo, ocupo poción para el cabello común y ¿porque usaría un cepillo si puedo peinarme con la varita? —claro, se le olvidaba. _“Tan sangre pura que sin su varita no podría ni peinarse el cabello”_ no es solo un dicho antiguo, es una realidad—. Si quieres te muestro mi rutina si con eso te quedas tranquilo…

—Sí, hazlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta confundido Peter, pero Chris no tiene ánimo para juegos.

—Hazlo, simula que yo no estoy aquí y simplemente hazlo. Si hay algo en tu rutina de _catarsis_ que está haciendo daño a otros debemos detenerlo. Hazlo y deja de joder, Peter.

Si tiene que ver desnudo a ese hombre para descubrir lo que ocurre, tendrá que sacrificarse.

 

* * *

 

—Pero… si te preguntaba todas esas cosas… ¿cómo no…?

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que era una perra que quería aprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir los secretos de mi familia para utilizarlos en nuestra contra? —pregunta con una risa amarga el mayor, rompiéndole el corazón a Stiles—. No tengo idea. No sé cómo no me di cuenta. Cómo no noté que ella… estaba ofuscado, ciego ante la idea de que _alguien como ella_ pudiese quererme a mí…

—¿Alguien como ella? ¿A qué putas te refieres? —se medio queja, sintiéndose celoso a pesar de todo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Derek, quien solo le abraza más hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Todo lo atractiva que pudiese ser físicamente Kate Argent para mí hace años ya ha sido borrado por su asqueroso interior, Stiles. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito.

—No te estoy pidiendo halagos ni confirmaciones de lo que ya sé —masculla, abrazándole hacia él también—… solo quiero saber porque tenías tan mala autoestima, si he visto tus fotografías de adolescente en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en la Sala de Trofeos y eras Merlín reencarnado, pero en versión sexy… a pesar de tus dientes de conejo —le gusta sentir la risa de su compañero sobre su piel, pero su silencio no le aclara nada. Le aprieta más hacia él, hundiendo su propia nariz en los cabellos oscuros del hombre quedándose así juntos por un rato.

—Esa… es una historia para otra ocasión. Solo quiero que sepas que eres tú quien ha recuperado mi autoestima. Eres tú quien me ha devuelto la fe en que soy más que un estúpido hombre lobo que se dejó fascinar por unas tetas y un culo atractivo y soltó todos los secretos de su familia a la hija de uno de los cazadores que más odia a los Hale —murmura Derek y eso es todo lo que Stiles quiere escuchar.

Él siempre ha sabido que Derek tiene más secretos de los que le gusta hablar. En ocasiones Cora ha soltado un poco de información, pero jamás demasiada, sabiendo que su hermano lo diría todo cuando se sintiese cómodo. Stiles, con lo impaciente que es, desea darle espacio a su compañero. Quiere que le cuente las cosas cuando sienta que puede hacerlo, cuando confíe en él. Y parte de Stiles cree que ese día será cuando por fin sea mordido, así que tampoco desea presionar en ello, dedicándose a amarle y abrazarle fuerte cuando cree que Derek lo necesita, como ahora.

En cuanto a la perra de la tía de Allison… lo único que quiere es que mañana el equipo le patee el trasero a Beauxbatons y poder festejar en la fea cara de la rubia que ha perdido en todo, porque no solo en el Quidditch se iba a quedar atrás, sino que Derek ahora es suyo y lo será para siempre. _Compañeros._ Algún día tendrían cachorros y espera que a esa zorra (perdón Kira) sufriese al ver la felicidad que iba a darle a su lobo, que supiese que ella no había podido arruinar la vida de nadie.

Pero tiempo al tiempo. El primer paso es ganar el partido, y para eso deben estar descansados.

—Te amo, Stiles —susurra Derek contra sus labios antes de besarle y él se derrite entre sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Suyos. Todo suyo.

Le da besos cortos en los labios y las mejillas ásperas por la barba hasta subir a sus párpados, besando cada parte del hombre lobo, cada parte que le pertenecía. Puede sentir las manos grandes del mayor acariciando desde su cintura hacia abajo y no puede evitar reír un poco, sabiendo que debe detenerle pero no queriendo hacerlo.

—Yo creo que debería irme con los demás, no queremos que me extrañen y se den cuenta que no estoy, ¿no es así, _profesor Hale_? —le ronronea en el oído y sabe que es lo peor que puede haber hecho si es que de verdad tuviese intenciones de marcharse. Pero como no las tiene…

—Mañana no juegas, Stiles, eso significa que no tengo porque controlarme… ¿eres consciente de ello?

Si no lo era antes, se vuelve consciente de ello cuando su espalda rebota en la cama y tiene al hombre lobo encima de él, disfrutando al ver esa mirada azul brillante que pareciese desnudarle sin necesidad de manos ni de magia, solo con su mente. Es verdad que mañana no juega y lo desea tanto que no le molesta que sus compañeros puedan preguntarse dónde está. Que sospechen, total… siempre puede aludir a que se quedó haciendo estrategias con su entrenador.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres meterte conmigo a la bañera? —pregunta Peter elevando una ceja a Chris a través del espejo.

El profesor de Defensa se ve tenso y algo enfadado mientras observa toda la rutina del hombre lobo antes de su baño. No es su culpa, considera Peter, es él quien deseaba verle en su ambiente natural ¿no? Tendrá que aguantarse los ungüentos, la toalla en la cintura como única prenda y las rodajas de mandrágora que deben ser cortadas de cinco milímetros de grosor exacto. Él no quería acabar con tantos surcos en el rostro como el Argent.

—Solo apresúrate, Hale. No tengo toda la noche.

—No, me imagino que tienes citas muy importantes un viernes a medianoche —asiente él, pero se arrepiente de inmediato al ver los ojos del ex cazador afilarse en su dirección—. Ya estoy listo —indica para tratar de opacar su malhumor.

Llenando la bañera con un _Aguamenti_ y calentando el agua con otro hechizo, Peter se quita la toalla dejándola colgada en un gancho en la pared y va a meterse en la bañera, pero en el último momento se detiene y mira hacia Chris, quien observa con insistencia hacia otro lugar, seguramente para darle privacidad en su desnudez. Qué lindo. No es como si a él le moleste ser observado desnudo.

—Por cierto, ¿de quién se supone que me queje? ¿De ti? —pregunta alzando las cejas.

—No lo sé, Peter. Tú eres el que sabe quién le hace enfadar más —no niega a la opción y eso le parece valiente al Slytherin, mientras se mete de una vez en la negra bañera, hundiéndose en el agua hasta solo queda con la cabeza fuera.

Un suspiro abandona su garganta mientras se acomoda las rodajas de mandrágora que llevaba en la mano en el rostro, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez del agua.

—Esto se siente tan bien. Aún estás a tiempo de acompañarme, Chris —le insta con más coqueteo del que ofrecería en una situación normal, pero los vapores del agua caliente siempre le nublan la cabeza.

—Tú a lo tuyo, Hale.

Peter pone una mueca, pero decide olvidarse de Chris y recordar lo que siempre hace. No le es difícil relajarse en la bañera, sentir como la presión en sus músculos se debilita hasta que quedan laxos en el agua. Sus poros se abren en el calor y también lo hace su control de la magia, fluyendo con la calma que jamás tiene pero siempre busca. Allí no hay alumnos a los que vigilar, ni licanfóbicos a los cuales odiar. Allí solo está él. Puede sentir en el estómago una rabia común, quizás menor que lo normal, pero tiene un nombre y es…

—Michelle Suárez —dice de pronto, sus labios moviéndose por su propia voluntad. Los recuerdos de sus coqueteos se agolpan en su mente. Todos esos momentos arruinados porque la mujer se le pegaba y no dejaba de llamar la atención hacia sus senos. Disponible. Dispuesta.

Hubiese sido más que bienvenida en otro tiempo, hubiese recorrido agradecido todo el camino hasta su cama. Pero hoy no puede hacerlo. Y odia que ella le haga notar que no puede, que tiene su mente en algo más. Odia tener que pensar en el porqué.

—¿Por qué rayos no entiendes un no como respuesta? ¿Por qué me obligas a buscar excusas? ¿Por qué abres botones de tu traje para dejarme ver más de lo que quiero? ¿Por qué provocas que tenga que pensar en lo que no deseo? ¿Por qué me preguntas si hay alguien más con quien me gustaría tomar una copa y me fuerzas a aceptar aunque sea para mí que si? Que si lo hay… alguien…

La maldice mentalmente. A sus ojos oscuros, sus curvas latinas y sus labios bien formados. Desea que no hubiese aceptado la posición que Victoria dejó libre. Desea que…

—Ojalá te fueses de Hogwarts para no volver.

Su cuerpo, tranquilo y manso, se hace uno con su magia y mente una vez que se saca todo eso de adentro. Puede sentir su energía fluir como un río calmo, su corazón enviar sangre sin urgencia a cada extremidad, sus ojos relajados bajo las rodajas de mandrágora, y solo cuando suelta un último suspiro es que escucha de pronto la voz desesperada de Christopher Argent, gritarle que salga de la bañera.

La urgencia en su voz preocupa a Peter, quien se pone de pie tirando la mandrágora para poder mirar, estirando un brazo para tratar de salir, pero siendo cogido en cambio por una mano masculina y jalado fuera del agua. Un ruido como una explosión provoca que finalmente salga de su estado de semi inconsciencia por el calor, para descubrirse desnudo tirado sobre el profesor de Defensa que mantenía su varita en su mano, apuntando hacia lo que ahora eran los restos destrozados de su carísima bañera prusiana.

—¿Pero qué…?

No tiene oportunidad de decir más, porque Chris le empuja para ponerse de rodillas ambos sobre el suelo mojado del baño y comienza a lanzarle hechizos encima, buscando maldiciones según Peter puede darse cuenta ahora que se siente más recuperado.

No entiende que rayos está ocurriendo, pero cuando uno de esos hechizos choca contra su lobo antes de razonar se encuentra aullando y lanzándose sobre el hombre, sin poder pensar en absolutamente nada más que no sea Christopher Argent allí debajo suyo, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos, trayéndole de golpe todas las ansias que había estado guardando bajo llave dentro de él desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría reconocer.

Coge el rostro del profesor de Defensa y le besa con toda la boca, con ferocidad, con ansias, sin ningún control.

—¡Peter, Peter detente! —le grita Chris entre sus brutales besos, pero él no quiere detenerse. Ni siquiera sabe porque no ha hecho eso antes.

Quiere comerle, quiere devorarle, quiere follarle, quiere casarse con él, adoptar cachorros, quiere…

Un aullido fuerte escapa de su garganta cuando la maldición punzante de Chris le golpea, cayendo al suelo y parándose de inmediato furioso, rechazado. Ve todo rojo, siente sus garras afuera, y no es hasta que recibe un hechizo más que recupera su consciencia de golpe, sobresaltándose por sus propios actos previos, palideciendo y recobrando poco a poco su apariencia normal, menos pelo, menos garras y menos ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ?! —grita fuera de sí, sintiéndose desnudo, perdido y angustiado. ¿Qué ha hecho? _¿Ha besado a Argent?_ Ha querido matarle cuando le golpeó, lo hubiese hecho si el hombre se hubiese tardado solo cinco segundos más en quitárselo de encima... se había vuelto… todo aquello que nunca ha querido ser.

Peter retrocede hasta uno de los muros, mirando como asustado a Chris, quien trata de decirle algo, pero no puede entenderle. No quiere escucharle. Está confundido, no tiene idea que ocurrió con él. Un momento se estaba relajando en la bañera y al siguiente estaba encima del profesor de Defensa. Su control perdido, todo evaporado.

—… Merlín, lo siento tanto, Peter. No fue mi intención, de verdad… por favor, háblame.

En medio de su angustia puede notar que Christopher no está enfadado, huele a preocupación y disculpa y él no tiene idea porqué. ¿No debería estar furioso con él? Casi le ha matado. Su hermana tanto predicando sobre el control de los hombres lobo y él…

—Hale, no es tu culpa. Te eché un hechizo inhibidor para tratar de liberarte de alguna posible maldición, no imaginé que tu control era tan fuerte y que… por Morgana, por favor, Peter…

—… ¿me echaste qué? —pregunta con voz temblorosa el lobo y se odia por ello, carraspeando, intentando recuperar su seguridad habitual, pero la sensación aterradora de perder el control es algo que no ha sentido en tanto tiempo que no sabe si va a poder recuperarse de inmediato. Creía haberlo olvidado, la sensación de plenitud y a la vez ajenidad. Como si fuese una bestia la que tomase control de su cuerpo y él se volviese un mero espectador.

Supone que su lobo jamás va a permitirle olvidarlo.

—Lo siento, Peter. Pero necesito que te vistas. Tenemos que buscar a Suárez. No sé si era la bañera o si eres tú, pero… algo está pasando.

Quisiera reclamar, preguntar porque no están hablando de su pérdida de control, de todo eso que Peter mantiene con cadenas en su interior y que ahora Chris ha podido ver, pero decide que es mejor así. Mejor sin decir nada. Simplemente solucionar lo que se puede solucionar. Cuando ve la varita que Argent le extiende –la suya, que debió caer lejos al estallar la bañera– la coge y asiente.

No hablar de nada está bien. Es la mejor decisión por ahora. Ya le gritará al hombre cuando entienda que fue lo que ocurrió.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se cubre la boca con las manos* ¿Sin comentarios?
> 
> Tenemos partido el próximo capítulo, también tenemos a Parrish, y como que debería subir un millón de fichas al grupo de facebook (https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/), aunque al menos ya puse al equipo de Quidditch de Francia, ya habrán algunas fichas y/o imágenes extras de ellos. Si alguien se preguntó de porque subí las fichas de Peter y Chris antes que la de Cora o de alguien más, fue por este cap *se vuelve a cubrir la boca*
> 
> Espero que les siga gustado el fic, y gracias por tomarse un momentito para comentar. La inspiración ha estado un poco esquiva estos últimos días, pero espero poder ponerme las pilas pronto (o nos quedaremos sin caps pronto D:) ¡sus comentarios me dan energía! así que ya saben que hacer ;D
> 
> ¡Un abrazo a todos!


	51. Comunicación a Golpe de Bate

Todo el Equipo de Quidditch está temblando de emoción cuando falta poco para que el partido contra Beauxbatons comience, a las tres de la tarde. Él les ha observado a la distancia, aun encargándose de cuidar la seguridad con un par de Magos Vigilantes franceses, una subcategoría de aurores del Gobierno Mágico Francés encargados de la protección de los eventos o manifestaciones, siendo los franceses tan asiduos a ellas. Parrish no tiene idea de si alguno de esos magos estuvo en el partido entre la Academia y Durmstrang, pero no piensa confiarse de ellos para la protección de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Stiles y Derek le han dejado claro que no son demasiado eficientes en sus labores, por la condición en que acabaron los de Durmstrang.

Uno de los vigilantes en especial hace que sus instintos se activen. Es su mirada, codiciosa y algo malvada, además de ese aire de suficiencia, de superioridad. Jordan no piensa alejarle de su vista, ni aun cuando Olympia Cid sea la árbitra de ese encuentro, su ídola ex jugadora de los Falmouth Falcons y seleccionada española para cuatro campeonatos mundiales (el record para una bruja). No. Nada va a distraerlo ese día, lo prometió al Jefe de Aurores y piensa cumplir su palabra. Aunque eso signifique dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo.

Cuando se queda más o menos tranquilo con la seguridad del lugar (ver aparecer a una muchedumbre anti licántropos es lo que menos necesitan con los ánimos aún algo tensos que hay entre ambos gobiernos mágicos), se acerca hacia donde Stiles está charlando con los entrenadores, sus compañeros aun calentando en el aire. Las graderías poco a poco comienzan a llenarse de los alumnos de la Academia francesa y las esferas mágicas ya están flotando, listas para transmitir el partido hacia Hogwarts.

—¡Parrish! No sabía si mi padre te enviaría a ti —le saluda el muchacho, yendo a encontrarle y extendiéndole la mano.

El aura de su alrededor está tan brillante que todas las dudas de Jordan sobre que el menor pudiese sentirse dolido por no poder jugar se eliminan de su mente. Le sonríe con ganas mientras estrecha su mano.

—Sí, no podía faltar. Menos de saber que Olympia va a ser vuestra árbitra —sonríe el auror, aunque Stiles no hace gesto de darle importancia. Bah, otro amante de los Magpies, como el Jefe—. La auror Valerie Clark también vino conmigo, pero ella se encargará de la seguridad de las autoridades inglesas. Es hermana de una de las chicas que vino con ustedes de Hogwarts ¿Hayden?

—No me digas —parpadea con sorpresa el chico, mientras Derek llega hasta ellos también, siendo él quien estrechase ahora la mano del auror.

—Hola, Jordan. Qué bueno verte.

—Es cierto, no nos veíamos desde antes de Halloween ¿no? —pregunta él, mirando luego hacia los chicos que ya parecían estar listos para bajar—. ¿Qué tal ven el partido? ¿Ganable? Tenemos a los Jefes de los departamentos de Cooperación Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos aquí. Alguien incluso comentó que podría venir el Ministro, pero…

—¡¿El Ministro de Magia Británico?! —escuchan los tres como chilla el profesor Finstock más allá, poniéndose pálido de golpe.

Ya es hora de que los chicos vayan al camerino a prepararse para el comienzo del partido cuando pueden tranquilizar a Bobby. Jordan trata de aguantar la risa, porque no recuerda que el profesor fuese tan histérico cuando él iba en Hogwarts con Derek, pero quizás es la edad. Aunque el mago no es tan viejo tampoco.

Se encuentra con Valerie para compartir impresiones, hallándola en compañía de su hermana. Luego de saludar a las brujas, retoma a su posición en el campo, manteniendo en el rango de su visión al Mago Vigilante que no le produce confianza, el tal Haigh.

Cuando el partido por fin comienza, Parrish razona a que no tiene idea de francés y no va a entender nada de los comentarios, pero se recuerda que si está allí es para proteger a los muchachos y no para disfrutar del partido, así que no importa demasiado.

El equipo británico es el primero en dar la ronda de vuelo de saludo a las graderías, seguidos por los franceses con la debida ovación de sus compañeros. Desde su lugar Jordan puede ver como ambas buscadoras de cabello oscuro parecen asesinarse con la mirada y sospecha que ese será un encuentro emocionante. El silbato inicial suena de los labios de la árbitra española un minuto después de que la Snitch desapareciese y las Bludgers y la Quaffle son puestas por fin en juego.

Le sorprende notar como Whittemore parece coordinarse tan bien tanto con Scott como Lahey, ya que había leído en más de una ocasión en las cartas de Stiles como el chico jugaba de forma ególatra e individualista, pero eso no es algo que se vea ahora, muy probablemente a causa de su nueva condición como miembro de la manada de los Hale. Sin importar cuanto se esfuerce en defender el bien peinado guardián de Beauxbatons, a la hora de juego Hogwarts va ganando 80 a 50 y los alumnos franceses están enfurecidos, ya no sabe si con los ingleses o con sus propios jugadores. La pobre Olympia incluso ha recibido un par de gritos de los franceses por cobrar una falta bastante obvia de parte de la golpeadora de Beauxbatons, una morena guapa de mirada amenazante.

Los golpeadores de Hogwarts también ponen lo suyo, golpeando las Bludgers con fuerza lejos de sus compañeros y entorpeciendo las jugadas de los de Beauxbatons. El más pequeño, Dunbar, parece especialmente ensañado en atacar al extraño golpeador sin boca, que Jordan lleva preguntándose desde el comienzo qué clase de maleficio tendrá encima. O quizás es alguna criatura que no conoce.

La voz de la comentarista francesa suena como un pequeño silbido en sus oídos, apenas alcanzando a captar de vez en cuando un nombre o algo así, al menos hasta que el tono urgente de la chica le hace comprender la palabra _“Snitch”_. Como toda la gente en las graderías, Jordan se enfoca en buscar donde es que las dos buscadoras se han lanzado tras la pelotita dorada, sin embargo una exclamación ahogada de la comentarista le hace voltear nuevamente esta vez con todos sus instintos despiertos.

Allí, en el aire, puede ver como en cámara lenta como una Bludger golpea con violencia la cabeza del golpeador sin boca francés justo sobre su ojo izquierdo, observando como pierde el control de su escoba, cayendo de ella. Parte de él le insta a lanzar un hechizo para ralentizar su caída, pero sus instintos le hacen buscar al tal Haigh, percatándose de cómo lanza un hechizo, pero no en dirección del que va cayendo. Actúa por impulso, lanzando un hechizo en el ángulo preciso para que golpee el hechizo del francés, estallando ambos en una lluvia de luces, mientras más allá el golpeador es salvado por un hechizo red del otro Mago Vigilante.

Aquel a quien Parrish ha entorpecido los planes le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, la varita en la mano y completamente listo para huir, pero pareciese ver algo en sus ojos que le mantiene quieto en su lugar, alzando la barbilla con la misma arrogancia que le había visto antes. Atrapado, pero no derrotado.

Mientras el partido continúa encima de ellos, Jordan se acerca al hombre y le exige que le entregue su varita sin armar escándalo a menos que desee hacer eso público. El sujeto se resiste un momento, pero finalmente obedece. El otro Mago Vigilante se acerca para saber qué ocurre, pero Jordan le detiene con una mano. A pesar de ser inglés e incluso más joven que ellos, se les han dado órdenes precisas a los Magos Vigilantes de obedecerle por tener mayor rango.

—El señor Haigh y yo vamos a tener una charla. Encárguese de la seguridad mientras regreso —le indica al otro francés que asiente, aún algo desconfiado.

Con su varita presionando la baja espalda del Mago Vigilante, Jordan le hace caminar hacia la salida del Campo de Quidditch, observando de reojo como el Golpeador francés regresa al juego como si nada, sin importarle la sangre que chorrea desde su ceja izquierda rota, ante la inquietud de sus propios compañeros y de los jugadores británicos. La propia entrenadora, Kate Argent, es la aleja al sanador antes de que pueda revisar al muchacho, instigándole a regresar al juego, ante la mueca de desaprobación de la árbitra Olympia. _«Perra»_ no puede evitar pensar mirando a la ex de Derek de soslayo.

Justo antes de salir de allí se encuentra con los ojos del lobo, solo curiosidad en ellos, sin la preocupación o el enojo que hubiese sentido de haber notado que el hechizo de Haigh iba directamente hacia su compañero. Le medio sonríe esperando que eso le tranquilice, y vuelve a enfocarse en el mago enfrente de él, sabiendo que la distancia y el ruido del ambiente impedirían que el hombre le escuchase hablar.

—Vas a tener que responder a todas mis preguntas, Haigh, porque acabas de atacar al hijo del Jefe de Aurores de Gran Bretaña y si no tienes una explicación coherente vas a estar metido en un buen embrollo.

—Yo no ataqué a nadie —niega con deliberada arrogancia el sujeto y Jordan debe reconocerle el estúpido valor, porque está desarmado con una varita en su espalda y aun así se atreve a mentir—, mi hechizo solo salió un poco desviado.

—Ya veremos si con un trago de _Veritaserum_ mantienes tu versión.

—En Francia es ilegal utilizar _Veritaserum_ sin autorización del Ministro de Magia —dice rápidamente el hombre, el auror por fin pudiendo percibir el temor en su voz. La sonrisa se extiende entre sus labios mientras le sigue empujando con la varita, caminando hacia el Palacio de la Academia.

—Seguro que piensas que las leyes de tu país me importan mucho ¿verdad?

Lo único que espera es poder volver pronto al juego para tratar de conseguir un autógrafo de Olympia Cid, pero teme que eso vaya a ser para largo. Rayos, debió haber pedido a Stiles que lo consiguiese en su nombre.

 

* * *

 

 El entrenamiento mortal al que Stiles y los entrenadores les habían obligado al menos había dado sus frutos. A nadie le toma por sorpresa la técnica violenta de vuelo de Violet, la buscadora de Beauxbatons, por lo que su compañero, Garrett, no tiene ninguna ventaja mientras intenta quitarles la Quaffle a sus bien coordinados cazadores. A los cinco minutos de juego Liam ya simplemente dejó de prestar atención a la comentarista francesa, porque el idioma extranjero más que nada le distraía. Luego de eso se enfoca exclusivamente en tratar de tirar de la escoba a ese chico bonito pero sin boca. Ugh ¿de verdad Lydia lo podía encontrar atractivo? O sea, incluso Scott había insinuado anoche que si los rulos de Isaac eran los más bonitos de Hogwarts, los del Mudo podían ser los más bonitos de Beauxbatons. El solo recordar eso le da energías adicionales para golpear con violencia las bludgers que se cruzan en su camino.

Como Danny defiende como un Dios, Kira es la jugadora más rápida del campo, tienen unos tres perfectamente coordinados cazadores y él tiene a Boyd cubriendo sus espaldas, Liam se siente liviano y disfruta el juego. Se le olvida la preocupación que todos habían tenido por el partido, temiendo alguna clase de venganza de los anti licántropos, o que sus amigos estaban en las graderías con las varitas preparadas para ayudarles en caso de cualquier cosa. Todo eso pierde importancia, porque el juego fluye tranquilo, Hogwarts va ganando y no tiene que preocuparse de nada más que proteger a sus compañeros con su bate.

Es la tercera vez seguida que el Mudo apunta a Scott con sus bludgers que Liam pierde su estado zen y se enfada. En su mente todas esas bludgers son más que todo una llamada de atención, un _“mírame”_ , un vulgar coqueteo de ese sujeto, y eso le enfurece. Siente el lobo rugirle en el pecho y la madera del bate cruje entre sus dedos cuando lo aprieta, volando con rapidez para interponerse entre su Alfa y el otro Golpeador para evitar que interrumpa la jugada.

En ese momento ocurren muchas cosas juntas: ve pasar a las dos buscadoras veloces en la dirección de la portería de Danny, mientras a su espalda escucha como Scott marca el 90 a 50, a favor de ellos. Su brazo se mueve por instinto, conectando la pelota metálica con la madera, y probablemente el Mudo se distrae con alguna de las otras dos cosas (la Snitch apareciendo o el tanto marcado a Simon, el guardián francés), porque Liam puede ver claramente como su bludger le toma por sorpresa, no alcanzando ni a esquivarle ni a levantar el bate, golpeando directamente en su rostro.

Su lobo, hace un segundo enfurecido, se hace un ovillo dentro de él, gimoteando adolorido mientras ve al otro muchacho caer de su escoba junto con el pitido de la réferi. Una voz le grita en la mente que se lance a sujetarle, pero se siente paralizado, y no respira hasta que ve como una red aparece para detener su caída.

—¡Liam! ¿Estás bien?

Es Scott quien se lo pregunta, volando hacia él. El sudor corre por su piel morena y hay preocupación en sus ojos. Liam siente sus manos temblar, pero aprieta con fuerza el bate y su escoba y se calma.

—Si… yo lo tiré de la escoba —dice algo bajito, sabiendo que debe concentrarse en el juego, el que no se ha detenido del todo a causa de haber aparecido la Snitch.

—Sí, ese fue un excelente golpe, Dunbar —le felicita Jackson dándole un golpecito en la espalda al pasar volando por su lado, pero Liam no quiere eso, no quiere una felicitación. Aunque tampoco quiere el regaño que le da la árbitro cuando vuela por su lado.

—No le cobré falta, señor Dunbar, pero debe considerar el tratar de apuntar a otras zonas de sus rivales —le dice la delgada mujer de rostro atractivo, con un marcado acento español—. Recuerda que es un juego, _corazón._

La vergüenza escala aún más en él de ser posible por las palabras de la ex jugadora (a pesar de no entender la última palabra dicha en español), una vergüenza que aumenta sobre todo al ver la mirada fascinada de su Capitán al oírla. Le ha escuchado en la previa al partido alucinar con Olympia Cid, su paso por su equipo favorito, sus cuatro mundiales como buscadora y como él había querido ser buscador antes que cazador solo por la inspiración de la española. No lamenta haber golpeado la bludger, pero no esperaba tirar al otro tipo… ¿y si su Capitán creía que lo ha hecho apropósito?

—No te preocupes por el Mudo, ya está bien, mira —y Liam ve que Scott tiene razón, porque el de golpeador está subiéndose a la escoba de nuevo—. El Quidditch es un juego violento. Además ¿recuerdas el lema de los Falmouth Falcons? Estoy seguro de que Olympia quería decir algo como _“Ya tendrás oportunidad de ser más violento cuando salgas del colegio”_ —le sonríe divertido el lobo apoyando una mano en el hombro del golpeador mirándole profundamente antes de echarse a volar, porque la Quaffle está en movimiento otra vez, sin desearle suerte ni ánimo más que con sus ojos.

Liam se siente un poco más liviano al escuchar a su Alfa decirle eso, sintiendo caliente la zona donde el chico apoyó la mano, aunque aún parte de él desea abrazarse a su Capitán y ser mimado, porque no es realmente el golpe lo que le ha hecho sentir de esa forma, sino que el saber que _deseaba_ hacerle daño. Cuando ve al Mudo en el aire otra vez, su ceja sangrando aún, no percibe rencor en su mirada, e impulsado por un instinto extraño, Liam vuela hacia él y le extiende su pañuelo, mirándole con seriedad.

Kira y Violet pasan volando raudas cerca de ellos, aun persiguiendo la Snitch, peleándose entre ellas casi al borde de las faltas, pero sin cruzar el límite. El muchacho sin boca coge su pañuelo y se limpia la frente para quitarse la sangre, guardándose la tela ensangrentada cuando Liam le hace un gesto de que lo conserve. Cuando el Slytherin ve que el mayor está sacando su varita casi saca la suya, pero menos mal no alcanza a hacerlo. El mudo se marcha volando rápido para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, y Liam solo se toma un segundo para apreciar la situación antes de echarse a volar también, aunque a medio camino le pilla la exclamación de frustración de los franceses y los tenues gritos de sus propios compañeros mientras ve como Kira eleva el brazo derecho con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, la pelotita alada atrapada entre sus dedos. Olympia Cid toca el silbato y el partido termina oficialmente.

Ganaron a Beauxbatons 240 a 50 en su propio terreno, sin embargo Liam de alguna forma se siente mucho más feliz por el _“Gracias”_ escrito por el Mudo con un _Flagrate_ en el aire, habiendo limpiado su sensación de culpabilidad. Mientras es abrazado por Boyd y Danny por los hombros, sonriéndole lleno de felicidad a su Alfa a la distancia, se pregunta si ese sentimiento de realización es lo que llaman madurar.

 

* * *

 

Toda la población del castillo se reúne a las dos de la tarde ese sábado en el Gran Comedor. El partido está programado a las tres en Beauxbatons, pero por la diferencia horaria es a esa hora que va a comenzar. Hay un montón de esferas mágicas aumentadas que transmitirán todo lo que vean sus gemelas en la Academia, de la misma forma en que se transmiten los partidos de Quidditch profesionales en los bares. Definitivamente el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos no ha escatimado en recursos para la ocasión, quizás debido a la atención mediática que atrajo los actos de su padre y de su hermana.

Parte de Chris se siente algo preocupado por los muchachos y su propia hija tan lejos, fuera de su alcance protector, sin embargo en este momento tiene sus propios problemas los cuales no sabe cómo resolver. Peter Hale entra al Gran Comedor cuando el partido lleva casi una hora de juego y se sienta con seriedad en su lugar habitual, él no lo piensa dos veces. Se para rápidamente y camina hasta sentarse en el sitio vacío de Derek al lado del hombre lobo, sin mirarle pero escuchando con facilidad el chasquido de su lengua.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora no te voy a poder quitarte de encima de mí? Solo fue un beso, Argent.

Hay intento de burla en su susurro, lo suficientemente bajo para que Jennifer Blake no le escuche, elevando su coraza alrededor suyo, tratando de que todo parezca una gran broma, aunque no lo sea. No es una broma. Chris le observa de reojo y ve el músculo tenso de la mandíbula del licántropo y se siente peor de lo que se sintió ayer. Eso es culpa suya.

Fue un error de cálculo, uno comprensible. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no debería culparse por ello, pero no puede evitar hacerlo.

Cuando Peter se metió dentro de la bañera parecía que todo estaba bien. Simplemente era un hombre relajándose en el agua caliente, y no fue hasta que comenzó a hablar que Chris se alteró. Con cada palabra que pronunció luego de dar el nombre de la nueva profesora de Alquimia Peter emitía un humo negro, oscuro y espeso que surgía directamente desde su pecho. Iba surgiendo lento, girando sobre sí mismo con tranquilidad, formando una perfecta esfera de oscuridad. El profesor de Defensa había intentado hacer reaccionar al hombre lobo de inmediato, le habló y cuando no reaccionó intentó gritarle, pero nada surtía efecto, la esfera haciéndose más y más densa a cada palabra. Trató de sacarle de la bañera, pero una barrera mágica se lo impidió, quitándole la respiración. No era magia oscura la de la bañera, al menos no lo parecía, pero le impedía acercarse e interrumpir lo que sea que allí estuviese ocurriendo. La esfera se hacía más cerrada, más oscura, y cuando Peter por fin se calló (no debe haber sido mucho rato, pero para Chris duró horas), la esfera cruzó como un manchón el cuarto y desapareció atravesando uno de los muros.

Solo entonces el Hale había abierto sus ojos, solo entonces Chris consiguió tirarle fuera de ese lugar y por mera seguridad hizo estallar en pedazos el objeto, casi en venganza por la angustia de sentirse impotente por su barrera. Peter se había visto perdido, desnudo sobre él, pero no había tiempo de explicarle. La esfera de oscuridad había ido a quien sabe dónde, quizás a atrapar a Suárez, y él necesitaba saber si Peter estaba bajo alguna maldición.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, comenzó a echarle todos los hechizos identificadores que se le ocurrieron, recordando como las maldiciones podían ser ocultas bajo otros hechizos blancos, por lo que usó el hechizo desinhibidor para liberar posibles barreras, pero jamás se imaginó los resultados que iba a conseguir con ese inocente encantamiento.

Los ojos azules y las garras no le asustaron tanto como la certeza de que ese hombre le deseaba, que le deseaba de una forma salvaje, inmoral. De una forma que no debería. Sus besos, aunque bruscos y ansiosos, no le herían, como tampoco sus garras de lobo. Le avergonzaba saber que Peter tenía todo eso atado con gruesas cadenas en su interior y que él le había obligado a mostrarlo. Le echó la maldición punzante para poder quitárselo de encima, pero enseguida, pudiendo notar como el hombre lobo perdía el poco control que le quedaba, pelo comenzando a surgir en el resto de su cuerpo, pudo quitarle el hechizo desinhibidor antes de que ocurriese algo más grave, sintiéndose culpable y apenado. Ver su rostro al reaccionar, al recuperar su control, le dijo a Chris que la verdad es que él no sabía nada de Peter Hale en el fondo, todo ideas preconcebidas y de sus observaciones superficiales.

Habían salido juntos en búsqueda de Michelle Suárez al final, sin hablar de lo ocurrido más que para Chris explicarle al lobo lo de la esfera negra que había surgido desde su pecho. Eso había sido suficiente para preocupar al profesor de Astronomía, pero cuando se encontraron a Suárez volviendo de Hogsmeade en compañía de Jennifer Blake sin ningún problema, ninguno hizo nada más que desearles buenas noches a las brujas.

Peter había sido de la idea de que si había dicho que deseaba que se _“Fuese de Hogwarts”_ no significaba que la nueva profesora de Alquimia fuese a lastimarse, pero Chris no está tan seguro. Quien sabe que es lo que fuese a ocurrir y cómo. Por el momento lo único que saben es que muy probablemente algo ocurra con Suárez. Eso y que Peter tiene un problema, porque luego de analizar los trozos de la bañera se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no tenía nada de magia negra en ella. Eso significa que el asunto estaba dentro del hombre lobo y él nada podía hacer con ello.

Las esferas mágicas muestran como Liam Dunbar tira con un golpe de bludger al golpeador sin boca de Beauxbatons, ese que Chris cree debe pertenecer a un mítico clan mágico proveniente de Siberia que la leyenda dice que se alimentaban de los nutrientes de la magia misma y del oxígeno, por lo que habían eliminado sus bocas, por ser una distracción. No lo tiene seguro, pero sería interesante averiguar si esa historia tiene alguna base real o no. Quizás cuando los franceses vengan a Hogwarts al último partido del torneo…

—¿Viste ese destello? —pregunta de pronto Peter a su lado y Chris lo mira antes de volver a enfocarse en la esfera trasmisora  más cercana a ellos— ¿lo viste? Un pequeño estallido de luces alejado del hechizo red que sujetó a ese chico.

—No lo vi —se medio disculpa el profesor de Defensa, viendo como el licántropo simplemente asiente con rudeza, sin mirarle a él.

Puede sentir la tensión entre ambos y de alguna forma le gustaría disculparse. No es culpa de Peter lo que ocurrió el día anterior, pero tampoco sabe que decirle. Mira su perfil, sabiendo que el hombre podría sentir su mirada, y luego mira de nuevo hacia el partido.

Kira Yukimura atrapa la Snitch no mucho después y las ovaciones se elevan en todo el Gran Comedor junto con los silbidos y aplausos por el primer partido ganado por Hogwarts en el torneo, y contra Beauxbatons en su propia casa. Todo el mundo está festejando e incluso hay una media sonrisa condescendiente en los labios de Peter cuando se transmite por un momento como los entrenadores y Stiles celebran la victoria con Finstock abrazando a los dos muchachos por el cuello, y Chris ya no puede callarse.

—Debes ver a un especialista en artes oscuras, Peter. _Pronto._

—Creí que tú eras un especialista en eso, Argent —le dice el Jefe de Slytherin chorreando sarcasmo de cada palabra, totalmente a la defensiva. Chris traga saliva y asiente, paciente.

—Pero mi especialidad son las criaturas. Lo tuyo… es distinto. Vienes mañana conmigo a San Mungo, llamaré a una conocida.

—Supongo que no serviría de mucho que diga que no.

—No, no serviría de mucho. Pero puedes intentarlo.

Cuando Peter le sonríe, aunque sus ojos sigan algo helados, Chris se siente aliviado. Ese es el primer paso. Descubrir que es lo que tiene y solucionarlo es el siguiente. Lo demás ya lo verán cuando sea el momento.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón la tardanza con el cap, se me acumula la falta de inspiración, que me agripé y mala conexión. Espero que el fic les siga gustando y me disculpen si las actualizaciones son un poco más espaciadas que el cap diario que me acostumbré a subir, porque las palabras no me surgen tan rápido de pronto :(  
> El personaje original de este cap es Olympia Cid, pueden encontrar más de ella aquí: http://tinyurl.com/OlympiaCid  
> En el próximo capítulo tenemos un +18 a ver si adivinan de quienes ; )  
> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que está creciendo demasiado, y más por aquellos que comentan aquí y/o participan con la página de fb <3 sois mi inspiración para seguir.


	52. Celebración de la Victoria

La emoción vivaz que se ve en el rostro de Kira al atrapar la Snitch es solo comparable con la que demuestra en las graderías Malia. La chica coyote comenzó a gritar y saltar, emocionando a todos los chicos de Hogwarts con ella, Lydia abrazándose a Allison también feliz por la victoria de Hogwarts. Incluso la seria Hayden había acabado siendo abrazada por el cuello por la tejona y saltando de felicidad también. Porque... ¡ganaron por fin!

Allison, rodeada del ánimo festivo de todos, solo puede agradecer que no haya ocurrido nada durante el juego, y le parece una gran idea cuando Derek propone que vayan a festejar al pueblo, para respetar a los vencidos que parecen molestos al bajar al piso. Su tía Kate, a la que Allison ni siquiera ha podido saludar correctamente, es la primera en abandonar el estadio y ella siente un peso incómodo en el pecho. Es tu tía al fin y al cabo, no la veía desde el funeral de su madre a comienzos de Diciembre y Kate ni siquiera le dio una mirada. Solo el abrazo de Lydia por su cintura la distrae, haciéndole sonreír un poco a su amiga que parece más tranquila ante eso.

Finstock tampoco pone muchas pegas a la idea del profesor de Transformaciones, y consiguiéndose ser llevados por los carros de Abraxas al pueblo, luego de que los jugadores se duchen y cambien de ropa, todos parten entre risas y charlas sobre los momentos más emocionantes del encuentro.

—Les juro que yo ya veía que esa Violet se le lanzaba al cuello a Kira. Odió darse cuenta de que nuestra buscadora era más veloz —ríe Isaac, quien va sentado al lado de Jackson. A Lydia y ella les han tocado ambos cazadores de compañeros en el carro, además de Danny y su novio de Durmstrang.

—El otro _“Huérfano”_ tampoco se veía tan feliz al notar que su técnica no nos afectaba —asiente satisfecho por la victoria el Capitán Slytherin—, valió la pena ser golpeado tantas veces por Stiles en los entrenamientos.

—Bueno, ustedes tenían el beneficio de haber visto nuestro partido —objeta Ethan elevando las cejas, recibiendo un golpe cariñoso del guardián y las cejas dignamente elevadas de los dos cazadores de Hogwarts.

—Yo quiero saber qué pasó con el auror guapo, el ayudante del papá de Stiles —dice de pronto Lydia llamando la atención de todos—. Se fue en medio del encuentro y estoy segura de que ocurrió algo, porque se veía muy emocionado por Olympia Cid y ni siquiera apareció para pedirle un autógrafo —menciona la pelirroja, mirando a Allison, pero ella solo se encoge de hombros. No había visto nada, ella misma habiéndose colado para pedir un autógrafo en nombre de Josephine Summers, quien se lo había suplicado repetidas veces, como fanática de los Falmouth Falcons que era.

—No detuvieron el partido, así que no creo que haya sido nada grave —le tranquiliza, y su mejor amiga acepta eso como respuesta.

Son poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando bajan de los carros, pero en vez de ir a un restaurante para comer como hicieron el día anterior cuando llegaron a Francia, los entrenadores les llevan directamente hacia un lugar que recuerda bastante a las Tres Escobas, Derek solicitando un espacio amplio para ellos. Acaban dándoles justamente el área que da a un balcón, aun así cerca de los demás clientes, pero con sillones, mesas y sillas exclusivas para todos ellos. Gracias a Circe allí también es como la taberna de Hogsmeade y sus mesas pronto comienzan a llegar un montón de bandejas con comida para saciar el apetito de los hambrientos jugadores, pero con ella también llega alcohol. Un montón de alcohol.

Allison está preocupándose ya por los dos menores de 16 que hay allí, Hayden y Liam, cuando Lydia le comenta que la chica se quedó con su hermana auror en Beauxbatons para explorar la vieja escuela de su padre y Liam, bueno, a él el alcohol no le afecta. Y si Derek y Finstock deciden hacerse los ciegos, no va a ser ella la que se comporte como una mojigata de cuestionar el beber con menores de edad y tan temprano.

Todo el mundo come y ríe, charlando del partido, de Francia y de Beauxbatons, de la frustración en la cara de los alumnos franceses cuando su equipo perdió y como les recibirán como héroes cuando vuelvan mañana a Hogwarts. Hay un buen montón de Whiskey dando vuelta por allí y también cerveza de mantequilla y de cebada, pero es cuando los de séptimo piden vino que todo se vuelve un desmadre.

Han pasado tres horas allí, Allison dedicándose más a reír y charlar que nada, quedándose siempre cerca a Lydia que se ha puesto a competir con los chicos (no lobos), pero por la poca costumbre de todos al vino ya prácticamente no pueden sostenerse sin reír histéricamente. Ella solo les mira condescendiente, intercambiando una mirada de diversión con Scott quien observa a Stiles jugar ajedrez con un francés en una mesa cercana, no tiene idea de cómo ocurrió eso. Y es en ese momento que ve justo enfrente de ella una jarra de cristal, rellena hasta el borde al nivel que la espuma chorrea por el costado.

—¿Hasta el fondo? —le pregunta Al Thomas algo borracho mientras le extiende la pinta de cerveza que no huele a mantequilla.

Ella duda un momento por el ofrecimiento espontáneo, pero al notar que hay gente mirándola con expectativa al final comprende. Ah, claro. La señorita prefecta, hija del profesor de Defensa y de duelo por la muerte de su madre, la chica con mayor probabilidad de ser el próximo Premio Anual, si es que no se lo quita Lydia con sus notas perfectas. Todos están ansiosos de saber si ella en especial va a desmelenarse esa noche, porque si lo hace significa que será más que un simple día de fiesta, será algo para el recuerdo. Después de todo, el día anterior no le ha dado ni un trago a la botella de Whiskey de Fuego.

Vuelve a mirar la pinta fijamente, considerando sus opciones, y al final la toma con firmeza por la asa y se la empina ante los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros e incluso algunos adultos que suenan franceses. No deja de beber hasta que se termina toda la jarra, bajándola vacía con los vítores de todos a su alrededor, haciendo que ría. Tontos.

Cuando siente el peso de alguien en su regazo piensa que quizás no fue buena idea beberse la cerveza tan rápido, porque ve el rostro de Lydia algo nublado y demasiado cerca de pronto. Es eso, o Lydia está a punto de…

—Te dejaste un bigote de espuma, tontita —ríe bobaliconamente la prefecta de Ravenclaw mientras se afirma de sus hombros y pasa su lengua por la espuma de cerveza por sobre su labio superior, rozando su boca.

Allison parpadea confundida, sintiendo su rostro encendido por la vergüenza, porque aunque lejanos por la impresión, puede escuchar los gritos y silbidos de la gente de su alrededor y no tiene idea de que hacer. Lydia huele a borracha y sus ojos están cristalinos, pero… está allí encima de ella.

—¡Dense un beso francés! —grita la obvia voz de Stiles, haciéndola rodar los ojos— ¡por algo estamos en Francia!

La ovación de _“Beso Francés”_ se eleva en la multitud, en conjunto con algunas frases en francés que ella podría comprender si no estuviese tan ocupada mirando el rostro coqueto y pensativo de Lydia. Haciéndose la difícil, cuando todos saben que ella no es capaz de resistirse a ser el centro de atención.

—Cariño, creo si el pueblo lo pide…

Allison solo rueda los ojos y decide que por una vez no piensa prestarse para los caprichos de su mejor amiga, y cogiendo un vaso de vino cercano, bebe un gran trago antes de atraer por la nuca a Lydia hacia ella, iniciando por primera vez un beso entre ambas, compartiéndole el sabor a grosellas del Syrah que acaba de beber. Porque a diferencia de todos esos chicos, Allison sabe mucho de vinos.

Cuando se separan, los gritos y los vítores no se detienen, pero la leona solo tiene ojos para la pelirroja que le mira sorprendida aún sentada en sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios rojos por el vino, pues su pintalabios se perdió hace mucho.

—… hay que darle al pueblo lo que pide —le dice Allison a su mejor amiga mientras le guiña un ojo, disfrutando grandemente al ver el sonrojo extenderse en las mejillas de la siempre impasible prefecta.

No le sorprende demasiado cuando una hora después Derek les dice que se quedarán en el pueblo en vez de volver al Palacio de Beauxbatons. Es comprensible porque por un lado no cree que todos esos borrachos sean capaces de pasar la hora completa del viaje en el carro volador sin caerse por la borda, y por otro… seguro que sería un espectáculo poco digno de la delegación de Hogwarts el que lleguen en ese estado a la Academia. No, la idea de Derek es mucho mejor.

Por suerte el hostal al que el hombre lobo fue a hablar está apenas a unas calles, porque aunque hay algunos sobrios (Boyd, los licántropos y Malia, porque hasta Kira está tambaleándose) no dan abasto entre todos para tantos ebrios. No son ni las once de la noche así que aún hay movimiento por las calles, el aire fresco pero para nada helado como sería en Hogsmeade en pleno Enero. Están llegando ya al hostal cuando algunos de séptimo se ponen a berrear una canción de las Brujas de MacBeth y el profesor de Transformaciones está apunto de silenciarles cuando Finstock se les une también, para diversión de todo el mundo.

Son los Co-Capitanes con Derek los que entran al hostal a pedir los cuartos, y Allison está dando gracias a la magia, porque aún cuando falten habitaciones simplemente pueden hacer aparecer algunas camas y ya. Lydia está abrazada a su costado, riendo entre dientes hablando sobre el último artículo de belleza de Corazón de Bruja y lo ridículo de la idea de echarse crema de bilis de Jarvey en el cuello para aclarar la voz.

—¿Por qué alguien quiere cambiar su voz? ¡Es parte de uno mismo!

—¿No es igual a maquillarse? Tu cara también es parte de ti —pregunta mirando hacia el cielo nublado, escuchando el bufido de su mejor amiga.

—¡No es lo mismo! Porque… no.

—Muy consistente, Lyds.

Al final los chicos y Derek regresan con buenas noticias y llaves para todos. Allison coge una para un cuarto de dos camas simples, arrastrando con ella a la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras mientras a su lado Malia parece tentada de echarse a Kira al hombro, porque la asiática borracha comienza a filosofar hasta de las figuras que forman los nudos de los tablones de las maderas, y está hablando sobre la guerra de los magos de Atlantis con la gente del mar cuando por fin llegan las cuatro a donde están sus habitaciones, una al frente de la otra.

—Pasa buena noche —le dedica Allison a la tejona mientras abre con la llave su puerta, sintiendo calor en las orejas cuando ve la sonrisa divertida de la chica coyote. Llena de dobles intenciones.

—Tú también.

Allison no tiene oportunidad de corregirle, porque Lydia le tira hacia el interior del cuarto y ella simplemente se deja llevar. La habitación no es muy grande pero se ve cálida por los colores bien escogidos, la alfombra gruesa bajo sus pies y las cortinas pesadas cubriendo las ventanas. Hay dos camas separadas con frazadas esponjosas a la vista, casi llamándole para ir a dormir. Quizás no ha bebido tanto como Lydia o no se ha agotado jugando Quidditch como Kira, pero el día también fue largo para ella.

—¡Mira este cuarto encantador! ¿No es encantador? ¡Súper encantador! —gira risueña la pelirroja observando todo, haciéndola sonreír al verla tirarse en una de las camas— ¡Y la cama! Se ve tan cómoda. Voy a probarla un momento, pero no te duermas tú porque luego debemos repintarnos las uñas, mañana será la despedida y… no podemos… si…

Naturalmente Lydia está dormida apenas su cabeza toca la almohada. Negando con la cabeza Allison le ayuda a quitarse las botas, la chaqueta y los pantalones, metiéndola dentro de las colchas, abrigándola. Amigas, para qué estaban.

Ella casi se está quedando dormida, también en ropa interior y su camiseta, cuando siente a alguien meterse en su cama. Abre los ojos de golpe cuando siente los brazos delgados de Lydia rodear su cintura mientras la Ravenclaw hunde su nariz en su nuca, pero como a los segundos puede escuchar la respiración de la chica acompasada, otra vez dormida, sencillamente no dice nada. Se duerme así, rodeada con el calor de la chica que es su mejor amiga pero que día a día le confunde más. Que fuese lo que Merlín quisiera, decide con su última consciencia, mientras sujeta con suavidad las manos de Lydia en su vientre.

 

* * *

 

Scott casi se ríe cuando el dependiente comienza a disculparse profusamente por no tener suficientes cuartos con camas simples, teniendo que resignarse a algunos de ellos tener que compartir camas matrimoniales. El broche de oro es el rostro serio de Derek mientras dice que comprende la situación y que, aunque es lamentable, tendrán que ajustarse. Son diez cuartos al final, dos con cuatro camas (donde descaradamente piensan lanzar a Finstock en compañía de los de séptimo, ya que son los más ebrios de todos), seis con dos camas cada uno y tres habitaciones matrimoniales.

Scott no comenta nada cuando dos de las tres llaves de esos últimos cuartos desaparecen en los bolsillos de Derek y Jackson, él pensando que la tercera será para Kira y Malia, o quizás para Boyd y Erica, cuando es su Co-Capitán el que le mete la llave extra en el bolsillo del Alfa Verdadero al escucharle comentar eso en voz alta.

—¿Eres idiota? Por supuesto que esta es tuya —dice Jackson rodando los ojos de forma dramática como diciendo _“Las cosas que hay que aguantar, Merlín”_. Scott se sentiría ofendido si esa expresión de Jackson no le provocase tanta gracia.

—Jackson tiene razón, Scott. No tendrás mejor oportunidad —le indica Derek elevando sus cejas de forma sabihonda y haciendo que el calor se extendiese por su rostro y orejas.

—¿Por qué sois todos tan entrometidos? —se queja, pero los dos lobos ya están saliendo del hostal para entregar las llaves a los demás.

La llave del cuarto matrimonial se siente caliente en su bolsillo, como que le arde contra la piel al meter la mano allí, y al ver entrar a Liam con expresión cautelosa al hostal siente como que lel metal le quemase más aún.

Ni él ni su beta se sienten ebrios, naturalmente, la licantropía evitando eso. A veces cree que es una lástima, porque jamás supo que es emborracharse de verdad, aunque bebiese un par de tragos antes de volverse lobo. Liam menos, supone. Eso es algo que le robó con la mordida.

Se acerca al Slytherin mientras ve a los chicos de séptimo subir a duras penas las escaleras, ante la mirada vigilante del encargado del Hostal y del propio Derek, quien se divide entre mirar a los estudiantes y ver a Stiles quien está lo bastante chispeado para abrazar por el cuello a Cora y decirle que es la peor cuñada de la historia, pero que le perdona porque ama su búho nuevo.

—Hum, Liam —llama a su beta, quien de inmediato está mirando a sus ojos, a sus órdenes, casi pudiendo verle las orejas en alto, atento. Es un conejito adorable. No, no, nada de llamarle conejito. Maldición, Lydia y Stiles jamás dejarán que olvide ese mote para el Slytherin—. Nosotros compartiremos cuarto.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta con sus ojos azules brillando, pudiendo oler como la felicidad escapa de él. Felicidad y expectativas, anticipación. Scott carraspea girando la mirada, sus orejas calientes, y al parecer su expresión le dice algo al otro lobo, porque el tono emocionado de Liam disminuye—. No hay problema, supongo. Todos tendremos que compartir cuartos ¿no? Le saldrá caro a Hogwarts pagar esto —comenta caminando hacia las escaleras, sorprendiendo al Alfa.

—Hm, no precisamente. Derek lo pagará de su propio bolsillo —comenta Scott subiendo las escaleras a un lado de Liam, recibiendo su mirada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose él del autocontrol del muchacho. No lleva ni dos meses siendo un lobo y ha conseguido que su olor se calmase casi por completo, cambiando del tema para dejar de avergonzar con el pensamiento a Scott—. Dijo que con tal de no tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario en Beauxbatons, daría todos los galeones de su cámara de Gringotts.

—No puedo culparlo —acepta Liam, carraspeando de pronto cuando llegaron al segundo piso, mirando Scott para notar que allí contra la pared del pasillo estaban morreándose Boyd y Erica Reyes sin vergüenza alguna, ambos bastante borrachos por el olor a alcohol que les rodeaba. El alfa está negando con la cabeza divertido, cuando siente una mano en su brazo, girándose a mirar a Liam—. Si quieres… puedes darles la llave del cuarto matrimonial y nosotros cogemos la del de dos camas —indica en un murmullo, sorprendiéndole.

Por supuesto, oído lupino. Probablemente se ha quedado cerca de la puerta y ha escuchado todo lo que hablaron en el interior del hostal cuando pedían las llaves. Hay un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas y un aroma a inseguridad proviniendo de él. Scott puede sentir a Derek subir junto con Stiles y Cora, así que sencillamente coge a Liam del brazo para que el maestro se encargue de los exhibicionistas, y él tira de su dulce beta hacia el cuarto que van a compartir.

Liam solo se deja llevar, el aroma al deseo aumentando en él, opacando sus inseguridades y eso es lo que Scott quiere. Abre con rapidez, y apenas jala a Liam al interior hace un par de hechizos de privacidad antes de empujar al chico contra la puerta cerrada y por fin devorarle la boca. El Slytherin no le pone ni la menor traba, abrazándole por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él, devolviéndole el beso con ganas mientras se estremece y huele a realización. El lobo de Scott se siente feliz de tener de nuevo a su beta entre sus brazos, apenas habiendo compartido algunos besos durante las tres semanas entre la vuelta a Hogwarts y el partido. Ellos no eran tan buenos para escaparse como Stiles y Derek.

—Me gustas, Liam. Me gustas un montón —le dice al muchacho, mientras baja con sus besos hasta su cuello, lamiéndole y chupando su piel con ganas, sin preocuparle por un momento que sus marcas quedasen sobre esa piel pálida. Deseándolo, de hecho. Que cualquiera, especialmente esa Ravenclaw de cuarto, se enterasen que el conejito le pertenece—. No quiero que pienses que…

—Quiero ser tuyo de verdad, Scott —le interrumpe el menor, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios tan rojos como ellas, mientras sus ojos brillan con determinación—. Te quiero y…

No puede decir nada más. Scott no se lo permite, cogiéndole por las piernas gracias a su fuerza lobuna y llevándole con él hasta la amplia cama que domina el cuarto. Ni siquiera se han tomado la oportunidad de admirar la habitación, pero al Capitán no le importa. Prácticamente solo puede ver rojo, solo ver a Liam rebotar en las colchas, antes de ser desnudado con ferocidad por sus manos. Suyo. Su conejito. Su beta. Su Liam. Solo suyo.

—Eres mío —le dice mientras muerde uno de sus pezones, escuchando su gemido y sintiendo como su espalda se arqueaba, sus manos ocupadas quitándole los pantalones—. Eras mío incluso antes de que te mordiese.

Están en periodo lectivo así que Scott no se contiene de usar los hechizos necesarios. Los conoce bien, algunos gracias a su noviazgo con Allison y otros porque Stiles le forzó en navidad a aprenderlos _“por si acaso”_. Ahora lo agradece, mientras voltea a su beta en la cama y separa sus nalgas, observando su pequeña entrada virgen y húmeda por el hechizo lubricante. Puede sentir la mirada cristalina del chico observarle por sobre el hombro y no puede detenerse. Su lobo necesita marcarle, probarle de todas las formas posibles.

El gemido que escapa como un rugido del pecho de Liam cuando él hunde su boca entre sus nalgas, penetrándole con la lengua, le hace agradecer la prevención de los hechizos de privacidad.

—¡Scott! ¡No, ahí…! ¡Ah! —gimotea el lobo, revolviéndose sobre la cama sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho pegado al colchón. Su trasero pequeño y redondo agitándose por las sensaciones, el alfa separándole aún más los montículos, moviendo su lengua con ganas, humedeciéndole más y probando todo del menor—. Te-te quiero… ¡te quiero adentro, Alfa!

Su propia hombría está enrojecida y erecta por las ansias, habiéndose desnudado también, así que no aguarda más. Sube por su espalda dejando húmedos besos, mientras se acomoda tras él, lamiendo la línea de su columna y disfrutando los sonidos anhelantes de su amante al sentir como su pene se roza entre sus nalgas.

—Eres hermoso —le dice en un susurro, besando su omóplato, guiando su miembro hacia la entrada ya preparada del menor— ¿lamentas que te haya mordido? —le pregunta de pronto, apenas presionando allí, sin penetrar, Liam moviendo las caderas bajo él, como queriendo buscarle.

Se encuentra con sus ojos azules cuando el Slytherin vuelve a girar la cabeza para mirarle por sobre el hombro. Su rostro está enrojecido y sus labios mordidos, pero la determinación no ha desaparecido de su mirada. Hay un gruñido en la garganta de su beta y Scott no puede evitar inclinarse para besar apenas sus labios, recibiendo la brusca mordida de reclamo sin quejarse, sintiendo un poco de sangre en el labio inferior.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo puedo lamentarlo si eres _mi alfa_? —se queja Liam y la seguridad de sus palabras y la calidez de su lengua en su labio herido, eliminan todos los cuestionamientos de Scott.

Suyo. Su beta.

Le penetra sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse siquiera, una diminuta voz recordándole que esa es la primera vez del Slytherin, pero su lobo no escuchando. Le besa con brusquedad bebiendo de sus gemidos mientras sus embestidas cortas al comienzo van cada vez más y más profundo en él. Aúlla un poco por la deliciosa presión, por la facilidad con la que puede deslizarse a pesar de la estrechez virginal del muchacho, gracias al hechizo lubricante y a como le había abierto con su propia lengua. Liam gimotea por todas las sensaciones, masturbando su propio miembro, pero aun así elevando más el culo para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, el sonido húmedo del acto poniéndoles aún más calientes, gracias a los sentidos maximizados por su condición.

 _—¡Scott, alfa!_ —solloza el beta, haciéndole notar al león cuando las embestidas comienzan a frotar directamente su punto bueno. Scott se eleva para golpear con más ganas ese lugar, admirando la deliciosa imagen del menor extendido sobre las colchas desordenadas, su espalda brillando por el sudor y su propia polla perdiéndose entre esos suaves montículos de carne.

Un hambre repentina le hace gruñir de pronto, saliéndose sin importarle el quejido de Liam, para agacharse y volver a lamer su culo. Pasa la lengua por todo el canal entre sus nalgas, pasando a rozar sus testículos y volviendo a subir. Le folla con la lengua, sin importarle que su propio líquido preseminal acabase en su boca. Quiere comerle por completo. Quiere devorarle, su beta, su Liam.

—Scott, Scott no… —gime Liam, intentando alejarse, pero Scott le gruñe, clavando sin violencia sus garras en sus nalgas separadas. Rasguña suavecito, solo disfrutando de ver la carne enrojecer por la presión, pero sin herir. Le muerde allí mismo donde rasguñó y ahora si disfruta al ver una gota de sangre caer, lamiéndole con gula— ¿Qué haces? —cuestiona con algo de inseguridad el otro lobo luego de soltar un jadeo de dolor por la mordida.

—Quiero comerte —la voz de Scott sale baja, gutural, directamente desde el lobo—, quiero hacerte mío…

Liam se mueve demasiado rápido, escapando de sus manos, recostándose de espaldas en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. El Gryffindor no lo duda, sencillamente se lanza hacia él, aceptando su abrazo y su beso húmedo, sintiendo las uñas romas del menor en su espalda. Sus ojos azules no se cierran mientras se besan, mirándole, estudiándole. A Scott no le molesta sentirse observado por él.

—Eres un idiota. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes —le susurra en el oído el beta, luego de depositar un camino de besos hasta su oído—, yo era tuyo desde antes de que me mordieses.

Poniéndose las piernas del menor en los hombros luego de besarse y frotarse mutuamente, Scott vuelve a penetrarle, lento y tranquilo esta vez, disfrutando el poder ver el rostro de su amante en esta ocasión. Ver las expresiones atravesar esa cara normalmente arrogante le hace sentir un orgullo impropio, embistiendo tentativamente solo para verle arquearse. Masajea el miembro de Liam, pero este le aparta, seguro por el miedo a correrse sin más. Pero ambos están en el borde desde hace mucho, solo con mirarse a los ojos podrían acabar.

—¿Estás esperando una invitación firmada? —pregunta Liam arqueando una ceja y Scott ríe sin planearlo, inclinándose para tratar de besarle, aún con las piernas del chico en sus hombros, haciéndole gemir por ser obligado a casi doblarse en dos.

No duran demasiado, pero cuando se corren lo hacen juntos y en medio de un beso francés, como Liam hace la acotación.

—Te quiero —le dice Scott besando su hombro, ambos abrazados desnudos ya dentro de la cama—, no quiero que pienses que no lo hago.

—No te preocupes, alfa, tus actos hablan más claro que tu boca. No, espera, tu boca habla bastante claro también, aunque no sea con palabras —dice en un ronroneo satisfecho su beta, haciendo que Scott ría sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse con violencia.

Siempre puede echarle la culpa al lobo, pero la verdad es que su hambre por el menor aún no se sacia. Quizás no se saciaría nunca.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Llega con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza* En parte para no contagiarles y porque sigo avergonzada por el +18 (???)  
> Los chicos han celebrado con ganas la victoria en el pueblito de Beauxbatons ahahaha nos olvidamos un poquito de los problemas y nos enfocamos en el fluff y el p0rn. Espero que les haya gustado ; )  
> El próximo capítulo también tiene un poco de fluff, pero dará el paso a otra cosita importante. Sé que a todos nos preocupa Parrish, pero tendremos que esperar un poco para saber en que anda el hombre.  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo! <3 trataré de seguir publicando seguido así, porque ha sido la costumbre en este fic y no me gustaría cambiarlo.  
> ¡Un beso enorme a todos y recuerden que pueden pasarse por la página de facebook! : ) https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/


	53. La Madona de Hogwarts

Cuando Stiles vio como Kira atrapaba la Snitch tuvo unos deseos casi irrefrenables de lanzarse encima de Derek y besuquearle sin importar que estuviesen al lado de Finstock y con la ex novia de su lobo a unos cuantos metros. De hecho, principalmente por eso le hubiese gustado hacerlo, restregarle en la cara a esa puta que Derek es solo suyo, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Los ojos de Derek de todas formas le transmitían con ganas que él también quería comérselo a besos, y Stiles tuvo que contenerse apretándole el antebrazo lleno de emoción mientras veía a sus compañeros abrazarse en el aire y escuchaba a Finstock festejar. Los gritos de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts en una de las graderías también se alcanzaban a oír, junto con el bramido de decepción de los de Beauxbatons.

¿Kate Argent? Exudaba furia a causa de no haber servido ninguna de sus estrategias posiblemente, pero es que ellos habían ido preparados, no como los pobres de Durmstrang. Ni siquiera había afectado la reintegración del lesionado golpeador sin boca, la que había hecho gruñir a Derek porque Argent ni siquiera se preocupó de que limpiase su herida, probablemente para causar lástima al árbitro. Pero no sirvió de nada. La Snitch fue de Kira y el partido se acabó.

La idea de la fiesta en el pueblo francés sonó mejor que nunca, y Stiles fue todo el viaje en carro hablando con Scott y Liam sobre los momentos más emocionantes, y felicitando al beta por tirar al otro golpeador, aunque Derek le felicitó más por su acto posterior.

—Es fácil mostrar fuerza, pero no es fácil extender la mano a un vencido —dijo el lobo con ínfulas de sabio maestro Yoda, ocasionando las risas burlonas de Stiles y por consiguiente destrozando el momento.

El alcohol había corrido mucho más fácil de lo que Stiles hubo esperado, pero es que Finstock parecía ansioso de emborracharse y Derek claramente buscaba una excusa para no tener que volver a la Academia. Stiles se lo concedió, bebiendo todo lo que le pusieron enfrente, en un momento hasta pareciéndole coherente empezar un torneo de ajedrez allí mismo con unos franceses que a duras penas le entendía el _“Jaque Mate”_ cuando les vencía entre risas y el apoyo de sus compañeros. Ganó mucho alcohol de esa manera, pero nunca dejó de sentir la mirada ardiente de su licántropo en el cuello.

—¿Por qué cuando estás borracho siempre soy yo la que acaba cargándote? —le pregunta en algún momento de la noche la voz de su cuñada, y Stiles se ve forzado a parpadear repetidas veces porque, aunque no sabe en qué momento salieron de la cantina francesa, el vientecito fresco es mucho más agradable que la tormenta que les recibió el sábado pasado luego de que Lydia salvase la vida de ese enano de Ravenclaw que fue pisado por unos hipogrifos. ¿O eran Thestrals? Ya ni recuerda.

—Quizás porque estás enamorada de mí y siempre andas vigilando mi culo. Lástima que mi culo sea de tu hermano —le dice entre risas Stiles, palmeando sin querer un seno de la chica al tener su brazo colgando de su cuello— ¡Ups, lo siento, en serio…! Pero las tienes muy suaves…

—Te juro por Merlín que te voy a dejar tirado en una esquina si no te quedas quieto, Stiles —le gruñe la bruja y él solo puede responder con una risita—. Si Scott y Derek no hubiesen ido a buscar las llaves a los cuartos…

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Cora? —pregunta una voz, que se mete entre las brumas de la mente de Stiles, haciendo que eleve la barbilla, aún con la mirada nublada.

— _No._ No a menos que quieras volverte _medio_ licántropo. Porque Derek va a partirte por la mitad si te ve tocándome —le dice con severa seriedad, y probablemente tendría más sentido si estuviese mirando a Theo a la cara y no un árbol que adorna el frontis del Hostal donde van a quedarse. Pero razona eso cuando es demasiado tarde.

—Curiosamente estoy de acuerdo con el idiota en eso. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, Raeken, los chicos ya deben volver.

Cora se afirma mejor su brazo por sobre los hombros y Stiles trata de pararse derecho para no forzarla a su peso, aunque sabe que por su fuerza de mujer lobo él debe pesarle lo mismo que una lechuza al hombro, así que no es que sirva demasiado preocuparse. Pero Stiles siempre se preocupa igual, es parte de su naturaleza.

—¡Por fin! —exclama Cora y Stiles siente más que ve a Derek llegar hasta él—. Ayúdame, no lo cargues tú, no queremos que los otros chicos crean que tienes preferencias —apenas escucha Stiles que la bruja le dice a su hermano en un susurro, seguido del gruñido de aceptación del profesor.

Cuando Derek se echa su otro brazo por sobre los hombros, Stiles siente que ni siquiera está tocando el suelo… porque así es.

—… estoy lo suficientemente bien para caminar ¿saben? —les dice con la lengua un poco trabada, pero intentando parecer molesto. Cuando sus pies tocan el suelo suspira, echándose a caminar detrás de los demás con dos Hale sujetándole, pareciendo que son los últimos en entrar al Hostal—. Esto es humillante ¿no pueden dejarme?... o solo uno llevarme. La verdad no creo poder caminar solo. _¿Por qué me dejaron beber tanto?_

—Porque ninguno es tu madre, Stiles, tienes que aprender a controlarte solo.

—Cora —dice el tono bajo y enfadado de Derek, y Stiles le silencia con un _“Shh”_.

—Ella tiene razón —es todo lo que dice mientras comienzan a subir las escaleras—. Yo no tengo madre, solo unos lobos sobreprotectores, y está bien así —dice cuando ya están arriba, sintiéndose más sobrio en la calidez del lugar, antes de silbar y reír al ver a Boyd y Erica morreándose en el pasillo—. Hey, consíganse un cuarto.

Derek le suelta pidiéndole a su hermana que espere, y Stiles ve cómo lleva a los ebrios jóvenes hacia el cuarto que les correspondía. Quizás lo correcto hubiese sido separarles, ya sabéis, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, pero… en el mundo mágico esas cosas ya no importaban demasiado. Hogwarts puede estar un poco pasado de moda con su separación en los dormitorios, pero ya nadie se engañaba con el hecho que la diversidad de gustos existía. Había más que mirar a su grupo de amigos, Scotty con Liam, Malia con Kira y esos exhibicionistas de Erica y Boyd. Solo con eso de los hombres lobo el mundo mágico sigue siendo delicadito, pero ya se le pasará, él lo sabe. Espera que para la época de Hogwarts de sus cachorros la mentalidad de la comunidad haya cambiado.

—¿Derek te ha contado que vamos a tener cachorros? —pregunta de pronto Stiles con una sonrisa brillante a su cuñada, viendo como esta le mira con los ojos enormes y la piel pálida de pronto. El chico duda un momento por su expresión antes de sorprenderse— ¡OH! ¡Pero no ahora, no, no! Ahahahaha ¿te imaginas, yo embarazado antes de salir de Hogwarts? Mi padre me mata… no, ¡nos mata a mí y a Derek! Y la mamá de Scott, tantas charlas de sexo seguro en vano… sería tan ridículo y terrible, pero no los cachorros, sino por que lleguen tan pronto, porque…

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Stiles? —le interrumpe desde lejos la voz de Derek, caminando a zancadas hacia él.

Parece avergonzado y algo enfadado cuando lo quita del lado de Cora y Stiles no entiende porque. Ve como le pasa a la chica una llave para un cuarto en el tercer piso, diciéndole que lo tendrá para ella sola ya que Hayden se quedó en Beauxbatons, y entonces se siente arrastrado por el pasillo más rápido que lo que sus pies son capaces de seguir a causa del exceso de alcohol en la sangre.

—Derek… ¡Derek! —trata de llamarle, caminando a tropezones, queriendo pedirle que se detenga o baje el ritmo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya están dentro de un cuarto, la puerta cerrada tras ellos y los ojos de su compañero brillando azules. Stiles traga saliva, dudando un poco, pero el mundo sigue bailando frente a él y su valentía estúpida Gryffindor es más fuerte que su recato— ¿A qué vienen esos ojos? No dije nada malo, yo solo…

—¿He dicho que dijiste algo malo? —le pregunta en tono bajo el hombre, haciendo que Stiles sienta la garganta seca. Sus ojos se humedecen en contraposición, de alguna forma conmovido por el hecho de tener a su compañero allí, solo para él—. Yo no he dicho nada.

—Pero tampoco me estás follando o mordiendo por fin y deberías. ¿No deberías morderme ya? Han pasado casi dos meses…

Si hay súplica en su voz mientras se abraza al cuello del maestro a Stiles no le interesa. Lleva demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, sufriendo por no sentir el lazo entre ambos unirse, añorando el ser por fin uno solo, compañeros para siempre. ¿Qué mejor momento? Otra vez en Francia, otra vez en… _¿oh?_

—… ¿estamos en la misma habitación de la otra vez? —pregunta de pronto al mirar a su alrededor por primera vez y siente contra su pecho la reverberación de la risa de Derek, que se inclina y besa tras su oreja, lamiendo el nacimiento de su cabello negro. Él solo puede dejarse hacer, sintiendo las rodillas temblorosas.

—No es el momento para morderte, Stiles. Temo que puede que ni siquiera recuerdes del todo esta noche. No debí dejarte beber tanto…

—No eres mi madre, Derek, creí que Cora lo había dejado diametralmente claro antes…

—No, no soy tu madre —asiente el lobo, mirando a sus ojos mientras sus narices se rozan, a un borde del beso pero sin caer en él. Stiles aprieta con fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, su corazón saltando tanto como su cabeza da vuelta—. Pero soy tu compañero, y eso significa que tengo el derecho y la obligación de preocuparme por ti aún más que si lo fuese —susurra besándole por fin.

Al final al día siguiente Stiles agradecerá no haber sido mordido, porque luego de ese beso ardiente sus recuerdos se vuelven difusos y entremezclados, y la única cosa que le da certeza de que follaron por la mañana, además del cuerpo desnudo de Derek abrazándole por la espalda, es la incómoda sensación pegajosa entre sus piernas, porque obviamente su amante no le iba a permitir obviar que esa noche le ha marcado sin necesidad de morderle, una vez más.

 

* * *

 

Mentiría con descaro si es que afirmase que las palabras de Stiles no le afectaron en nada. No tiene idea de qué tenía el vino que el chico estuvo bebiendo durante la última partida, pero Scott le advirtió cuando se lo entregó que estaba con la lengua muy suelta. Cora lo tomó a la broma, pero no debió hacerlo. Ahora siente su corazón ligeramente roto y solo es su culpa.

Cuando llega al tercer piso y empieza a buscar su habitación, ve a la distancia a dos chicos discutir, un Slytherin y Theo Raeken. No le cuesta escuchar que están discutiendo porque no desean compartir el cuarto, y cómo Raeken acaba el asunto entrando a la habitación sin más, ya que él portaba la llave. El Slytherin de séptimo parece enfadado, y camina en dirección a las escaleras, probablemente para ir a los cuartos que poseen cuatro camas o algo así, pero cuando está pasando por su lado ella le coge del brazo, deteniéndole.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le espeta de mala manera el moreno y ella está apunto de arrepentirse de lo que va a hacer, pero al final decide continuar.

—Ten, puedes usar este cuarto. Tiene dos camas, pero la otra chica se quedó en Beauxbatons así que es todo tuyo —dice la mujer lobo sin sonreír.

El Slytherin mira la llave que le ofrece con desconfianza, antes de mirarla a ella entrecerrando los ojos. Cora prácticamente puede oír los engranajes de su mente funcionar. _Hombres._

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

No, error. _Slytherins._

—No hay trampa, idiota. Yo no tengo problema alguno en dormir en el mismo cuarto que un _hombre lobo_ ¿no te jode? —pregunta ella elevando las cejas, haciendo que un feo color rojizo se expandiese en esas mejillas morenas, avergonzado probablemente de que ella hubiese escuchado su discusión con Raeken.

Agita las llaves una última vez pero el Slytherin las coge finalmente, entrando al cuarto sin ni siquiera decir las gracias y cerrando tras él. Cora masculla un insulto, pero pensando en que eso es solucionar un problema a Derek más que a ese idiota, camina hacia el cuarto donde vio perderse a Raeken. Entra sin tocar, percatándose que el chico no ha cerrado con llave, paralizándose cuando le ve casi desnudo, excepto por la ropa interior, a mitad de quitarse la camiseta.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión, cier…? —pero la palabra de Theo se corta en el mismo momento que su aroma le llega, probablemente, girándose de golpe para mirarla a ella, con los ojos grandes, antes de calmarse—. Cora. Qué bonita sorpresa. Decidiste dejar el espionaje a distancia para tener un acercamiento más personal ¿eh? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Lo está haciendo apropósito. En vez de vestirse más, el Gryffindor comienza a lucirse frente a ella, estirando los músculos de la espalda y haciendo tronar el cuello moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, mirándole directamente. Puede jurar que dio todo de sí para no mirar hacia abajo, pero llega el momento en que es inevitable, y el otro lobo lo nota, sonriéndose con ganas mientras ella siente que la vergüenza se la come.

—No seas imbécil. Escuché tu pelea con el Slytherin y le cambié de cuarto. Estúpidos licanfóbicos. ¿Cómo rayos se enteró de ti?

—Yo se lo dije —Cora le mira con algo de sorpresa mientras camina hacia la cama desocupada, sentándose en ella y comenzando a desamarrar sus botas. Hay cuestionamiento en su mirada y Theo satisface su curiosidad, sentándose en su propia cama, quedando a menos de metro y medio el uno del otro—. Estaba diciendo que le alegraba no haber tenido que dormir con uno de los lobos del equipo de Quidditch, así que no pude resistirme… su cara valió la pena.

Puede imaginárselo, si, como la misma expresión que puso cuando ella le sujetó del brazo. Cora deja caer sus botas y se quita la chaqueta, mirando con algo de curiosidad a Raeken que le mira con calma, sin expresión de un baboso ansioso de ver una chica desnuda, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se parecen ellos dos, siempre lo ha creído. Las bromas de Theo siempre le han parecido divertidas, y Raeken es quien más se ríe de las bromas de Cora. Nunca han sido buenos amigos, pero… siempre han estado rondando uno alrededor del otro, en general siempre con un objetivo en común: Stiles.

—Te he estado mirando, Raeken —dice de pronto, luego de dudar si quitarse o no los pantalones de piel. Se los quita al final, y le habla mientras lo hace, ocasionando que los ojos del chico suban desde la piel que va quedando a la vista hasta su cara—. He notado como pareces asesinar a mi hermano con los ojos, y como siempre estás atento a Stiles. Y no solo hoy, no solo este mes. Siempre. Tus ojos no pueden quitarse de encima de él y…

—¿Quieres que te diga que me gusta Stiles? No creí que fuese un secreto a estas alturas —habla Theo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, Cora notando que sus músculos destacaban aún más así—. Me gusta, sí. Y odio a Derek porque es obvio que es su compañero, aun cuando no le ha mordido. Le odio porque Stiles siempre me ha gustado y aunque la naturaleza se lo dio envuelto en papel de regalo a ese imbécil de tu hermano, el estúpido ni siquiera ha sido capaz de marcarlo para sí. Si yo estuviese en su lugar… —hay un fuego en su mirada que ella siente como si le quemase a través del alma. Theo niega luego de un momento, descruzando los brazos y pasándose una mano por los cabellos—… nunca lo entenderías…

—… si puedo entenderte. Puedo hacerlo —le contradice la mujer lobo, cruzando el espacio entre sus camas y sentándose al lado del otro chico. Solo en ropa interior y una camiseta ajustada, mirando hacia el techo mientras su rodilla choca contra la de Theo—. Puedo entenderte porque yo también pasé un montón de tiempo estúpidamente enamorada del compañero de mi hermano, sin saber que lo era. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si dejé de estar enamorada de él… solo que el control es parte de mí, así que no me es difícil ocultarlo… pero lo entiendo. Puedo entenderte —le dice casi en un susurro, volteando para mirarle, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que le observan fijamente.

—¿Qué tiene el idiota de Stiles? —pregunta como una queja el muchacho y Cora se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es la maldita madona de Hogwarts. Creo que hasta tío Peter siente deseo por él —bromea haciendo que Theo se ría con ella.

Cuando las risas se acaban ambos se quedan en silencio. Cora mira sus manos y hace una mueca con los labios, antes de decidir que eso ya se está volviendo incómodo. Se pone de pie sin mirar a Theo, rascándose tras la oreja.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir… —comienza, y apenas ha empezado a dar un paso cuando siente una mano en su muñeca deteniéndola, girándose para ver como el hombre lobo se pone de pie, mirándole desde la altura que les separaba. Por alguna razón no se siente intimidada ante esto, no cuando puede oler el deseo en el otro Gryffindor con claridad.

—¿Sabes, Cora? No he podido evitar notar que eres realmente guapa. No solo hoy, no solo este mes… sino que siempre, ya sabes —ella percibe la burla por sus propias palabras dichas anteriormente, pero siente la sonrisa tirar en sus labios, mientras arquea las cejas.

—No pienso ser el sexo de consolación de nadie, Raeken —le dice con total seguridad, aunque sus ojos bajan para admirar los músculos del pecho del chico, quien ríe.

—Qué pena… a mí no me molestaría ser tu sexo de consolación, Hale.

La sonrisa que se resistía a soltar finalmente escapa de su control, elevando sus ojos para volver a encontrarse con los del otro y aceptando el beso que se le ofrece con libertad. Es ella misma quien se quita la camiseta, permitiéndole notar que no lleva sujetador por debajo y el hambre en los ojos de Raeken le quita las dudas. Puede ser que ambos fuesen chicos con el corazón roto por una pareja formada por el destino, sin embargo ese no va a ser sexo de consolación. Aunque si se sienten consolados en los brazos del otro tampoco estará mal.

 

* * *

 

No tiene idea de cómo se dejó convencer por Argent de acompañarle a San Mungo a pesar de lo que pasó el viernes. Quizás es porque en parte él también se siente preocupado por lo que sea que tiene adentro, y porque Deaton le indicó que debía ver a la especialista. Una especialista que según Christopher ha ayudado en más de una ocasión a los Calaveras en casos de maldiciones extrañas, ya que ellos no solo eran Cazadores de criaturas como los Argent. A pesar de eso, o quizás por eso mismo, Peter no se siente confiado reunirse con la medimaga.

—Es un jodido domingo. ¿Cómo conseguiste que nos diese una cita? —pregunta en un gruñido, de pie en uno de los pasillos de la cuarta planta del hospital mágico, mientras Chris revisa su reloj de bolsillo por enésima vez. A él tampoco le es muy agradable su compañía, al parecer.

—Me debe un par de favores. Además es un caso urgente.

—¿Por qué crees que es tan urgente? No ha habido ningún muerto hasta ahora, y en caso de que lo hubiese, simplemente me mandarían a Azkaban y ya ¿no? —trata de quitarle importancia, sintiendo la hiel recorrer su garganta.

Los ojos del profesor de Defensa se le clavan como cuchillas pero Peter se mantiene impávido, terco en su posición. Chris parece rendirse en su intento de doblegarle, negando con la cabeza.

—No seas idiota, Hale. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto sea tu culpa… y si lo fuese, nadie dice que Azkaban va a poder impedir que siga ocurriendo.

—De hecho, ahora que destrozaste mi bañera, quizás no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

—No, la bañera no cambiaba nada. Solo te daba un lugar privado para poder hacer el ritual, pero como ni siquiera te dabas cuenta o recuerdas lo que dices mientras ocurre, puede pasar en cualquier parte. Incluso mientras duermes.

Peter quiere hacerle callar, quiere decirle que eso no va a ocurrir, pero la preocupación del hombre parece sincera y eso se le contagia. Peter mira hacia el letrero que indica que en esa planta se tratan Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Su mente vuela sin control hacia aquello en lo que no ha querido pensar en meses, en ese _Obliviate_ que está seguro Talia le hizo para que olvidase a la Loba y a la hija que habían tenido ambos. El _Obliviate_ , y ahora esto. ¿Estarían conectados? ¿Cuántos hechizos de mierda tiene dentro y no lo sabe? Puede sentir el enfado burbujeándole en el estómago, pero no alcanza a llamar a su control cuando el sonido de unos pasos acelerados le llega, haciendo que voltee hacia la izquierda.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. La distancia entre él y Chris se vuelve mayor cuando ese hombre de mirada trastornada y vendas sobre la frente le sujeta de los hombros sacudiéndole. Peter está apunto de soltarse con ferocidad, pero entonces las vendas acaban de caer hasta el cuello del sujeto que trae ropa de paciente, pudiendo ver un agujero del tamaño de un knut en el centro de su frente.

—¡Van tras de tu manada, cuida a tus cachorros! —le escupe en la cara el hombre, mientras a la distancia Peter escucha como se acercan más pasos, algunos gritando el nombre de _“Valack”_ y _“Cuidado”_ —. Los _Dread Doctors_ van tras ellos…

Solo lo alcanza a distinguir por un segundo pero cuando ese ojo se abre dentro del agujero de la frente del brujo Peter siente como su garganta se desgarra en un grito. Su mirada es cubierta por una mano firme y sus gritos se entremezclan con las risas desquiciadas del hombre, quien no deja de repetir esas palabras.

_Van tras ellos._

_Los Dread Doctors._

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero suponer que la disminución de comentarios del cap anterior fue porque no quieren +18, así que mantendremos el fic para Público General (PG) hasta nuevo aviso uxu. De todas formas esto vuelve a tomar algo de acción, así que digámosle adiós al romanticismo por un buen tiempo ahahaha  
> Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no teman en hacerla. Si notan alguna incoherencia también. Este fic está siendo demasiado largo así que es más que comprensible si de pronto me empiezo a contradecir yo misma por olvidarme de algo ewe  
> Gracias un millón a aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar. El esfuerzo que pongo en esta historia se ve recompensado en ustedes <3 espero que los que leen sin más también disfruten la historia, a pesar de eso ahaha  
> (Pude adelantar un poco en los capítulos, aferrándome firmemente a la musa, así que si veo motivación en mis lectores quizás vuelva a subir caps diarios, sino habrá que esperar cada dos o tres días :)  
> ¡Saludos!


	54. Ojos de Alfa

Las despedidas en Beauxbatons son insípidas y poco sentidas. Los franceses miran con rencor a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus chicos parecen hinchados como pavos mientras escuchan el discurso del Director que les envía miradas tan duras como las del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. A Derek no le sorprende no ver a Kate allí, pero lo agradece. La comida de la Academia era bastante deliciosa si no tenía a la rubia arruinándosela con su presencia.

Cuando se empiezan a poner de pie al terminar el almuerzo Derek ya está preparado para el acercamiento de los franceses pero, quizás por la decepción de la derrota, no es todo el equipo el que se acerca a despedirlos, sino que solamente el guardián, Simon, y el alto golpeador sin boca. Los _“Huérfanos”_ miran a la distancia, probablemente humillados, aunque el guardián sonríe ampliamente como si nada le preocupase.

—Fue un gran espectáculo el de ayer, _garçons_ , espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les aseguro que el próximo partido no será tan divertido para ustedes.

—¿No vas a decir que nos dejaron ganar? —pregunta Stiles con diversión mientras se le acerca sin temor, y Derek tiene que rodar los ojos. Siempre dando un pie al frente su compañero.

Hay un cierto brillo peligroso en los ojos del muchacho de gafas, pero se apaga cuando extiende su mano hacia el Gryffindor. El corazón del guardián late tranquilo y huele a calma, así que Derek no se preocupa, esperando que el intercambio acabe pronto. Scott y Jackson parecen atentos a la situación unos pasos más atrás, Liam mirando directamente al golpeador que permanecía quieto tras Simon.

— _Non_ , no voy a decirlo. Sencillamente fueron mejores. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Stiles acepta su estrechamiento de manos mientras todos guardan silencio, para luego separarse y cada uno seguir su camino. El hombre lobo no puede evitar fijarse que hay cierto estrechamiento de ojos en el chico sin boca mientras mira a Simon, antes de seguirle y entonces Lydia suelta una exclamación ahogada que le sorprende.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo ¡tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo! —su voz es baja mientras agita el brazo de Allison, pero no lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de Derek de regreso hacia los dos franceses que se alejaban, notando que llevaban las manos unidas. Uh, eso era lo que había sobresaltado a la Banshee. Al menos no era una futura muerte o algo sobrenatural, sino que solo dos chicos juntos... lo cual era extraño si consideramos que uno de ellos no tiene boca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el pensamiento de su mente, voltea hacia los muchachos de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, chicos, vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y nos vamos de aquí —les dice a los muchachos para apresurarles. No es que Francia no le gustase (le había dado unos muy interesantes momentos con Stiles), pero sencillamente ese Palacio no puede agradarle.

Los Trasladores se activan a las cuatro de la tarde cuando ya están en el pueblo francés (ya que en Beauxbatons, como en Hogwarts, ni la aparición ni los Trasladores funcionaban). Cuando aparecen cerca de los portones al Colegio el frío de Escocia les golpea con violencia, haciéndoles notar con claridad la diferencia de temperaturas con Francia.

—Me cago en este puto frío —gruñe Boyd haciendo eco a lo que todos piensan mientras rebuscan en su equipaje ropa de abrigo, pero por suerte las puertas pronto se abren llegando hasta ellos carros de Thestrals para llevarles hacia el castillo.

Finstock es uno de los primeros en subirse a un carro, así que a Derek le toca esperar hasta el final para verificar que ninguno de los estudiantes se quede abajo. Ve subir a uno de los carros a Hayden Romero, la que se había mostrado enfadada esa mañana por haber sido dejada sola en Beauxbatons, pero que acabó comprendiendo gracias a Lydia que no es como si pudiesen haberla ido a buscar y que tampoco se ha perdido de demasiado. Liam y Scott también suben a ese carro, compartiendo miraditas y sonrisas que dicen absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos anoche, y entonces Derek se percata de cómo su hermana se sube con rapidez a ese carro para completarlo, pareciendo algo enfadada. ¿Qué ocurre con Cora? Preocupado como ha estado de no toparse con Kate, no se ha fijado en ella por la mañana. Tendrá que charlar con la loba ahora que estén en el colegio.

—Creo que solo quedamos nosotros dos —le ronronea en el oído Stiles, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Está apunto de decirle algo, pero el chico se le adelanta con un guiño—. Ya sé, ya sé. Debo comportarme. Que mal humor tienes… deberías pedir un reembolso, el servicio al cuarto de anoche no te dejó de tan buen ánimo como uno esperase.

Derek cierra con un portazo el carro al que se subió Stiles, con Allison, Lydia y una chica de Hufflepuff de séptimo, sin embargo hay una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sube al carro donde va Finstock junto con Boyd y Erica Reyes. Su compañero va a matarle un día.

Una vez todos los chicos están dentro del castillo y han sido despachados a sus salas comunes (ya serán celebrados como héroes en el Gran Comedor durante la cena), Derek le indica al Jefe de Gryffindor que él le irá a informar de todo a Deaton, yendo hacia el despacho del druida. La verdad es que las cosas salieron bastante bien, mejor de lo que él podría haber esperado sin duda. No solo ganaron, sino que no hubo incidentes para sus muchachos, la perra de Kate se mantuvo alejada por alguna razón que él agradece y no hubo insultos contra los licántropos, aunque no es como que Derek les haya dado mucha oportunidad, manteniendo al equipo principalmente en su ala y luego llevándoselos a festejar y dormir al pueblo. La única oportunidad que tuvieron de explorar el Palacio fue esa mañana, y como la mitad de los alumnos tenían una resaca legendaria (porque las raciones de poción de Lydia no dieron para todos), al final solo algunos habían disfrutado de los jardines, más que hacer turismo en serio. A él no le importa, cree que el Castillo de Hogwarts le da mil patadas en el culo al Palacio de Beauxbatons. Fuera del clima, no hay nada más memorable en la Academia francesa.

—Permiso, Director —saluda Derek una vez se le autoriza a entrar al despacho, viendo como el mago levanta la vista de sus pergaminos, para dejar la pluma en su tintero.

—Derek, que bueno verte. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? Los chicos hicieron un gran partido ayer.

—Si. No hay mayores incidentes que reportar, anoche nos quedamos a dormir en el pueblo en vez de en el Palacio —indica mientras llega hasta el escritorio del druida, esperando su venia para sentarse. Hay algo tenso en el rostro del hombre de tez oscura y eso hace que Derek afile su mirada.

—Es comprensible, claro. Se te reembolsarán los gastos, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupa, no me importa pagar eso… ¿pasó algo en nuestra ausencia? —no puede contenerse de preguntar, viendo como Deaton apoya los codos en la madera y entrelaza sus dedos. _Oh, oh_ —. ¿Pasó algo con mi madre? —pregunta sintiendo la garganta seca, apretando los brazos de la silla en la que está sentado.

—No, no. Tu madre está perfectamente bien. Hay cierto asunto con tu tío que el profesor Argent está investigando, pero ajeno a eso hoy Peter tuvo… un encuentro _poco feliz_ en San Mungo.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con _“poco feliz”_? —gruñe Derek, a punto de ponerse de pie.

—No puedo decirte mucho más, supongo que podrás ir a ver a tu madre a la Mansión. Chris consideró más adecuado llevarle allí…

Derek ya está parado y caminando hacia la chimenea, la única de todo el castillo unida a la Red Fluu, cuando la voz del Director le detiene.

—El auror Parrish ya regresó a Londres ¿verdad? —le pregunta con calma Deaton y el hombre lobo se paraliza, girándose para mirarle con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—¿Jordan? ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber eso?

El druida parece confundido un momento antes de ponerse de pie, urgencia en su expresión, rodeando el escritorio.

—El Jefe de Aurores me comunicó que no regresó ayer con la auror Clark y que supuso que se había quedado con ustedes para protegerles. ¿No le has visto?

—No desde el partido —niega Derek sintiendo una presión incómoda en el estómago. Había visto de reojo a Parrish abandonar el Campo cuando había sido su deber vigilar que nada ocurriese con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero no le tomó importancia. Ahora se arrepiente de ello.

—Ve a ver a tu tío, yo hablaré con el Jefe Stilinski —indica Deaton, pero Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver al Jefe y luego iré a la Mansión. Por favor dile a Cora y… a Stiles —le pide al hombre, antes de echar los polvos Fluu y desaparecer entre las llamas esmeraldas.

 

* * *

 

Nunca vieron a la especialista al final. La aparición de Valack lo cambió todo en un instante. Chris al comienzo no concibe lo que ocurre, ese hombre demacrado sacudiendo por los hombros a Peter, pero cuando las vendas caen y ve el agujero en la frente del mago lo comprende. Auto Trepanación, el Hechicero del Tercer Ojo. _“Valack, El Brujo Loco”_ le llamaban aquellos que no comprendían lo que la práctica de magia oscura había hecho a ese hombre. Porque nadie con un poco de conocimiento de magia tenebrosa podía dudar del hecho que Valack no está realmente loco. Peligroso, si, necesitado de aislamiento para la protección de los demás y de sí mismo, pero no loco.

Es demasiado tarde cuando Chris llega hasta el hombre lobo, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano mientras él oculta los suyos en la nuca del otro. Los gritos que escapan de la boca de Peter se entremezclan con las risas desesperadas de Valack mientras es sujetado por los medimagos, uno el cual tiene media cara sangrante y expresión de furia, probablemente a quien el mago ha golpeado para salir de la sala de Janus Thickey. Una sanadora se acerca a ellos, pena en su expresión, como si creyese que no hay remedio para Peter. Porque eso dicen que ocurre cuando uno mira al tercero ojo de Valack, locura trasmitida, dolor semejante al _Cruciatus_ y finalmente la muerte por su propia mano si no eran fuertemente sedados o caían en coma por voluntad propia para evitar el sufrimiento.

Chris no permitirá que nadie de por perdido a Peter con solo una mirada.

—Es un hombre lobo. Necesita a su alfa —gruñe negándose al toque de la bruja, llevándose con él al sufriente Peter—. Su alfa podrá ayudarle.

Ciertamente eso es lo que espera cuando, luego de echar un _Desmaius_ al lobo, se aparece a ambos en las afueras de la Mansión Hale. Pronto son llevados al interior por un elfo cuando se da cuenta del estado de su _“amito”_ , siendo Laura la primera en recibirles, con expresión preocupada al ver al ex cazador cargando a duras penas a su tío.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ven aquí! —grita con poco decoro la mujer lobo, mientras ayuda a Chris a llevar el cuerpo desmayado hasta un sillón de cuero oscuro en el salón. Es Radulf Hale el primero en llegar, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión dolida de su cuñado.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió con Peter, Argent? —no hay amenaza en su tono, pero el cuestionamiento es claro y Chris debe recordarse que no debe sentirse ofendido.

Si un Hale llegase a su casa cargando a su hija en esas condiciones probablemente también exigiría respuestas. Talia llega en ese preciso momento, así que no duda y les cuenta todo de forma rápida, incluyendo lo ocurrido en el baño de Peter, pero reservándose el de qué forma fue que perdió el control el lobo, aunque cree que los tres Hale le han comprendido de igual forma. Cuando nombra a Valack Talia se pone pálida, llevando una mano hasta sus labios mirando a su hermano removerse en el sillón, aún a pesar del _Desmaius_ ante recibido.

—Creo que su mente debería poder curarse a sí misma… pero necesita de ti como su Alfa para guiarle, Talia —le dice Chris, aún agachado al lado del sillón, mirando a la expresión adolorida del lobo—. Necesita un impulso para comenzar la regeneración.

La bruja no necesita ninguna palabra más. Chris se levanta y se aparta para permitirle a la mujer tomar su lugar de rodillas al lado del sillón en el que está recostado el licántropo, observando como las manos de la Alfa se dirigen con seguridad a la cabeza de él. Hay un poco de negro subiendo por las venas en sus brazos desnudos, al haberse arremangado la túnica que traía, pero no hay mayor reacción que un quejido de Peter. El ceño de Talia parece fruncirse con fuerza, antes de sus ojos brillar rojos y gruñir rudamente, apartando los dedos de la piel ajena como si le hubiese dado un corrientazo eléctrico.

—No puedo guiarle solamente… el daño es demasiado profundo… debo curarle yo —murmura, mientras el señor Hale se acerca también, agachándose al lado de la Alfa, masajeando su espalda en apoyo mientras Laura les mira seriamente sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Es magia oscura la que Valack ocupó en su búsqueda del conocimiento —habla con gravedad Radulf mirando a su esposa—. Nadie sabe qué efectos tiene realmente en la gente que mira a su tercer ojo. Si te zambulles más allí, si tomas más de su dolor…

—Es mi hermano, Ralf —murmura Talia y Chris siente incomodidad de pronto al ver esos ojos casi temerosos en una mujer tan fuerte como ella—. Debo hacerlo, amor. No importa lo que pase, lo haré —declara negando con la cabeza a sus propios miedos, mirando de nuevo hacia el rostro fracturado por el dolor de Peter.

—¿Quiénes diablos son los _Dread Doctors_? —pregunta de pronto Laura, ligeramente pálida, con los labios pintados destacando aún más en su rostro, al igual que sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Derek.

—No lo sé, cariño, pero cuando tu tío despierte y esté bien vamos a averiguarlo juntos —dice Talia pareciendo un poco más segura antes de mirar a Chris—. Si pudieses enviarle un _Patronus_ a Deaton me ayudarías. Derek no debe tardar en volver de Francia y... debería estar aquí. Y Cora.

El profesor de Defensa asiente de forma cortante, sacando su varita y convocando a su Puma de bruma plateada para informarle al Director. De reojo puede ver como la alfa vuelve a tocar la cabeza de Peter, siendo abrazada por la cintura por su marido, mientras sus brazos comienzan a absorber gruesas líneas oscuras del dolor proveniente de su hermano. Lento pero sin descanso, mientras los minutos pasan mucho después de que su _Patronus_ se alejase con el mensaje.

—Talia —le habla su esposo cuando han pasado casi veinte minutos todos en silencio, apretando su abrazo, pero la alfa gruñe bajo, sin alejar sus manos de la cabeza de Peter, quien aún se remueve en su inconsciencia, el _Desmaius_ probablemente pasando—. Talia, debes detenerte.

Hay un segundo gruñido en el salón y Chris por un momento piensa que ha sido Peter, pero no lo es. Tras el sillón, apretando sus garras contra el cuero, Laura Hale tiene sus ojos dorados brillando mientras mira la situación. El único humano del cuarto no entiende que ocurre y de pronto se siente como un invasor. Talia sigue absorbiendo el dolor de su hermano, Peter sigue removiéndose en su angustia adormecida y Laura parece lista para saltarle el cuello a cualquiera mientras su padre intenta detener a la alfa en suaves susurros. Y él solo puede quedarse allí observando de forma inútil.

Son más de cuarenta minutos desde que Talia comenzase a buscar sanar la mente de Peter cuando Radulf Hale aprieta el brazo de su esposa marcando sus garras, sus ojos brillando en azul brillante y mostrando los colmillos de forma amenazante. Puede que el hombre no sea el alfa pero Chris nota sus intenciones de pelear si Talia se sigue poniendo de forma terca en peligro. Peter se ha removido cada vez menos bajo el toque de su hermana, pero Laura hace un rato se ha dejado caer de rodillas ocultando su rostro tras el sillón aunque sus garras siguen aferradas al cuero como si fuese su salvavidas. Quisiera preguntar qué es lo que pasa, por qué el aire se ha vuelto denso por la magia y el temor, pero a duras penas se atreve a respirar del aire enrarecido del lugar, y es en el momento en que las llamas de la chimenea crepitan por la llegada de Derek que la tensión se quiebra con el sonido de tres rugidos que se oyen al mismo tiempo.

El primero es Peter, sentándose lleno de furia en la expresión salvaje, los ojos azules y las garras descubiertas, listo para atacar a cualquiera cercano. El segundo rugido pertenece a Talia, irguiéndose en toda su altura para buscar tranquilizar a su hermano, con una mano en el pecho del lobo. Y el tercero corresponde a Laura, de pie de pronto, rugiendo al techo como un licántropo adorando a su primera luna llena, salvaje y casi en descontrol, pero firme sobre sus pies.

El recién salido de la chimenea parece tan sorprendido como el propio Chris, pero el padre de Derek luce resignado en vez de algo más, mientras mira casi con reverencia a su hija mayor proclamando su nueva condición.

Porque hay un par de ojos rojos refulgiendo en la habitación, pero estos ya no son los de Talia Hale.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Jordan despierta al comienzo cree que ha regresado a esa horrible costumbre adolescente de caminar dormido. No reconoce donde está, el piso es duro e irregular y todo está oscuro. Comienza a recordar por partes y sus sentidos van despertando de a poco junto con sus recuerdos que regresan. Haigh, el hechizo contra Stiles, lo estaba guiando hacia el Palacio de Beauxbatons cuando el sujeto le atacó con una segunda varita que tenía oculta. Por supuesto, debió sospecharlo. No hubiese lanzado un ataque contra alguien con su propia varita pensando que luego quizás se la verificarían. Debió haberle cacheado.

 _«Para la próxima»_ se dice a si mismo con optimismo, porque realmente espera poder tener una segunda oportunidad y que no fuesen a matarle y ya. El que le tuviesen atrapado con un _Incarcerous_ le da algo de esperanza. Su cabeza duele muchísimo, probablemente producto de una sucesión repetida de _Desmaius_. Es la primera vez que se siente consciente desde el incidente, pero el vacío de su estómago y la sequedad de su garganta le indican que lleva así al menos un día, quizás más. Si hubiesen querido matarle ya lo hubiesen hecho, imagina.

El eco del sonido de pasos y la luz de un _Lumos_ en los muros de piedra le permiten imaginar que está en una cueva. ¿Seguirá en Francia al menos? No quiere despartirse por intentar una Aparición muy lejana sin saberlo. Aunque primero debe deshacerse de esas cuerdas mágicas. ¿Un _Finite Incantatem_ sin varita será suficiente?

—Aquí está, señor. Sé que no es Derek Hale pero…

—¿Y para qué diablos me sirve a mi este auror? —gruñe una voz algo familiar para Parrish luego del bastardo de Haigh. Sabe que le ha escuchado, pero no sabe dónde—. El trato era Hale, no quiero problemas con los aurores. Es problema tuyo.

Hay un sonido de goteo no muy lejos de él, y Parrish busca la fuente pudiendo admirar una pequeña poza en la cual como un espejo se ve el rostro de Haigh iluminado por la varita. Puede ver el hombro del sujeto que está con él, pero no puede moverse para ver su cara. Solo necesitaría girar un par de centímetros sin que le notasen… solo un par.

—¡Pero señor, no es mi culpa! Me pidieron deshacerme del chico Stilinski y…

—Pero ese no fui yo. Encárgate de este perro inglés y espera instrucciones o no recibirás ni un galeón de mi parte.

—¡No, señor! Cumpliré mi parte. Realmente necesito el dinero.

Cerdo codicioso. Parrish disfrutará enterrando a este sujeto. Cuando ve medio girarse al otro tipo y a Haigh darle la espalda, se mueve lo que necesita y alcanza a ver el perfil del hombre, reconociéndole y perdiendo el aliento. ¿Es posible? ¿El jodido Director de Beauxbatons? Necesita salir de allí. Necesita informarle al Jefe.

Cuando los pasos de ambos magos se alejan, Parrish comienza a susurrar un _Incendio_ moderado para quemar las cuerdas por el frente de su pecho, esperando que Haigh no vuelva pronto. Sin embargo no tiene suerte, las cuerdas apenas se están rompiendo cuando el Mago Vigilante regresa, alzando la voz en urgencia al notarle despierto (por el brillo del _Incendio_ ), pero abriendo con fuerza sus brazos, Jordan consigue liberarse a tiempo para esquivar con habilidad el Desmaius que el otro tipo le había enviado.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Debiste seguir dormido! ¡Tu muerte hubiese sido más tranquila! —le grita con el hombre con prepotencia, pero por decir esto deja su guardia abierta y Parrish consigue exclamar hacia él un potente “ _Expelliarmus_ ” sin varita.

Haigh sale expulsado hacia atrás mientras la varita en su mano choca contra un muro antes de caer al suelo. Antes incluso de que el Mago Vigilante pueda ponerse en pie sobre la roca, Jordan se ha hecho con la varita apuntándole con ella. Pero hay otra varita en la mano del sujeto y la maldición surge de la boca del francés antes de que Parrish pueda quitarle esa segunda varita.

—Hay un hechizo Anti Aparición aquí, así que disfruta morir calcinado —ríe Haigh antes de echarse a correr fuera de la cueva, mientras un montón de arañas de fuego comienzan a crecer, cubriendo cada espacio del túnel de piedra, acercándose más y más hacia Parrish.

El auror solo puede maldecir a media voz, porque por supuesto que iba a usar _Fuego Maldito_. Y justamente la contra maldición es algo que nunca le ha salido del todo bien a Parrish. Sería un buen momento para que Stiles apareciese por allí, piensa con algo de gracia, antes de respirar profundo y considerar sus opciones mientras las arañas de fuego casi lamen sus botas de piel de dragón. Es una situación bastante jodida, sí.

* * *

**_NOX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, el capítulo pasado recibió tantos comentarios que me sentí un montón de mal por quejarme de que el anterior tenía poquitos. Pero quiero que comprendáis que el recibir comentarios es la única forma que tengo de saber si esto les está gustando, les interesa, o si la verdad se está volviendo largo y aburrido (como yo pienso a veces que es).  
> Es un poco la llamada baja autoestima de los fickers. Si hay pocos comentarios automáticamente pensamos que estamos haciendo algo mal y nos deprimimos y las musas se escapan. O, por el otro lado, una puede pensar que los lectores están demasiado ocupados como para leer así que necesitan más tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo. Ergo, actualizaciones espaciadas.  
> ¿Por mí? Les tendría con dos capítulos diarios, si las manos y la vida me permitiese eso, pero como es demasiado, una actualización diaria me parece bien siempre que sepa que hay gente al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo esto. ¿Esta explicación es muy larga? I know, ya me callo.  
> ¿Qué puedo decir del cap? Soy una freak y shippeo un montón al Pocionista (Simon) y al Mudo (aunque con sus versiones jóvenes, oye). Quizás les parezca raro y me supliquen que jamás vuelva a darles imágenes mentales raras, pero me quedaré con mi ship extraña *abraza a los franceses*. Parrish está en un problema y los Hale están en medio de una situación peliaguda. ¿Es que este fic nunca nos dará un descanso? Probablemente solo cuando el Capítulo termine con un Nox Aeterna (o un simple Fin). Les juro que quise que Kate mostrase cuán odiosa puede ser, pero no conseguí animarme a hacerlo. Ya tendremos más oportunidades, espero.  
> Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentario <3 prometo intentar mantener las actualizaciones constantes, y si me sorprenden con un montoncito de comentarios tan bello como el del cap anterior quizás hasta de capítulos adicionales. ¡Les juro que para un escritor es como navidad! O el día de paga ahahaha ¡gracias, espero que siga gustándoles el fic!
> 
> PD: ¿Radulf Hale? Simplemente no pude seguir llamándole "Señor Hale" o "el padre de Derek" o "el esposo de Talia" todo el tiempo. Atentos a la página de facebook ( https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/ ) que subiré la ficha de él y su esposa ; ) explicando el porque del nombre y a quien escogí para personificarlo (con un poco de ayuda).


	55. El Mensaje del Sabueso

—No es necesario que me acompañes, Derek. Tienes tus propios asuntos con los que lidiar en estos momentos.

—No soy de ninguna ayuda en mi casa, Jefe, y Deaton ya me dio la autorización. Me siento culpable por no haber pensado que algo pudo haberle pasado a Jordan cuando no le vi ir a pedirle el autógrafo a Olympia Cid, a pesar de que nos estuvo hablando sobre que quería hacerlo antes. Debí haberme dado cuenta —masculla él, apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido.

Puede ver los ojos cansados del padre de Stiles. Están juntos en el despacho del Jefe en la Oficina de Aurores, un Traslador preparado para aparecer al mago y a otro auror más directamente al palacio del gobierno mágico francés, sin embargo él quiere ocupar ese cupo. No solo es por lo que le dijo al hombre mayor, sino porque también necesita distraerse de todo el caos actual de su manada. Y, por otro lado…

—Stiles te pidió que me acompañases ¿no es así? —le dice el Jefe de Aurores con las cejas arqueadas y Derek aprieta los dientes antes de aceptarlo. El mayor suspira agotado pero al final asiente, dando su aprobación.

No se ha tenido noticia alguna de Parrish desde el mismísimo partido del día sábado a media tarde, siendo ya más de 40 horas desde eso, al ser lunes por la mañana. Su esfera transmisora estaba incomunicable, según lo que el propio Jefe Stilinski le contó ayer cuando fue a hablarle luego de llegar a Hogwarts, y la ausencia de algún _Patronus_ dando su posición indica malas noticias. Lo único positivo es que en el registro de aurores sigue activo, así que significa que no está muerto. Pero eso es todo lo que se sabe sobre su antiguo compañero de casa.

Luego del rápido informe al Jefe ayer, había usado la Red Fluu para ir a la Mansión Hale, preocupado como estaba por su tío Peter, sin embargo jamás esperó encontrarse con la escena que le recibió. Aún ahora no puede creerlo del todo, y el único consuelo de ese día asqueroso fue poder dormir abrazado a Stiles, porque anoche no tuvo energías para echarle a la Torre de Gryffindor y realmente necesitaba su toque, su consuelo. Se sentía despojado de una parte de si y aunque esta mañana no está mucho mejor, si al menos no se siente a un soplo de quebrarse.

Laura es la nueva Alfa del clan Hale. La magia le escogió para esa misión, para guiarles. Ayer cuando se marchó a Hogwarts junto con Chris, Peter había vuelto a quedar dormido, incapaz de asociar el hecho, pero se imagina que en cuanto lo haga se sentirá furioso y humillado. Talia había sido la Alfa del clan, y en caso que ella fallase todos imaginaban que el siguiente sería tío Peter. Pero la magia lo había saltado. Derek no sabe si eso está relacionado con el hecho de su debilidad a causa del encuentro con el Hechicero del Tercer Ojo, o si simplemente había sido pasado por alto. Pero ya en este punto no importa. Laura es la Alfa y ninguno de ellos puede cambiar eso.

—¿Se están adaptando bien? —pregunta de pronto el Jefe de Aurores, probablemente queriendo cambiar el tema de Parrish mientras aguardan a que sea la hora del Traslador (las 8:30), sin embargo Derek no quiere hablar de Laura y del Clan.

Debido al Registro Mágico del Wizengamot, el Profeta comunicó en su versión matutina sobre el cambio de la titularidad del asiento de los Hale. Eso es solo una formalidad, por supuesto, el asiento puede ser cedido entre miembros de la misma familia y él sabe que Laura no piensa quitarle el puesto a su madre, pero… supone que debe ser un escándalo de proporciones. Es la primera vez en más de doscientos años en la historia de los Hale (desde cuando los registros existen, ya que los de antes ardieron con la anterior mansión familiar) que la posición de Alfa es heredada de una forma distinta a por la muerte del anterior. Derek ni siquiera sabía que eso podía ocurrir y Chris tampoco, según él mismo le comentó anoche ya en Hogwarts.

Pero respecto a la pregunta del padre de Stiles… no tiene idea. No sabe si se están adaptando, no sabe si todo estará bien. No sabe si Laura podrá enfrentar el hecho de tener un montón de Betas de golpe necesitando de su liderazgo, no sabe si ella podrá con el hecho de tener a sus propios padres bajo su tutela… de hecho, no sabe ni siquiera cómo afectará el hecho de que Scott sea un Alfa también ahora que Talia no es la líder de los Hale. No sabe nada.

—Sobreviviremos —es lo que dice a media voz, porque eso fue lo que Stiles le aseguró anoche cuando él le envolvió entre sus brazos y sus preocupaciones. Van a sobrevivir y adaptarse. La magia es sabia, después de todo.

El jefe Stilinski parece satisfecho con su respuesta y está sacando su varita para comprobar la hora cuando un Patronus aparece en la oficina a través de la puerta, sorprendiéndoles a ambos. Es un Bloodhound grande de aspecto feroz y algo triste, pero que se sienta a los pies del hombre mayor, mirándole con inteligencia antes de abrir la boca y que suene la voz de Parrish con claridad, aunque sonando algo agotado.

_—Jefe, fui secuestrado por un Mago Vigilante francés durante el Partido, Haigh. Intentó matarme pero conseguí engañarle y ahora voy a seguirle. No tengo idea donde estoy, pero son las cuatro de la mañana según la varita que pude robarle a Haigh. Creo que trabaja con el Director de Beauxbatons, pero también siento que está relacionado con los Argent. Me comunicaré en cuanto pueda._

Cuando el mensaje se acaba el animal plateado se evapora en el aire, dejando a ambos hombres boquiabiertos y paralizados. ¿Qué es lo que acababan de escuchar?

—¿Dijo que iba a ir a perseguir al que le secuestró _solo_? —pregunta cómo sin poder creerlo Stilinski, pero Derek está apretando los puños.

—Dijo que intentaron matarle y también que puede estar relacionado con los Argent —gruñe el lobo—. Si envió el Patronus a las tres eso significa que debe estar en Francia aún.

El Jefe de Aurores está de pie enseguida, cogiendo un espejo de mano que es el Traslador e indicándole que le siga. Van al Atrio porque más que nunca deben llegar a Francia pronto. Y el Director de Beauxbatons tendrá muchas cosas que explicar si es que Jordan tiene razón.

 

* * *

 

El auror solo puede respirar profundo mientras el Fuego Maldito comienza a salirse de control sin su dueño cerca, creciendo hasta rozar el techo. Observa su ropa y la varita en su mano y considera sus opciones. El hechizo de enfriar las llamas no sirve con esa maldición, la contra maldición no es su especialidad, y aunque le resultase le informaría a Haigh que su plan no ha funcionado, dándole una nueva batalla que, por su estado físico luego de ese tiempo secuestrado, no sabe si podrá ganar. Él no es uno de esos hombres lobo súper fuertes, después de todo. Solo tiene el entrenamiento habitual de auror y tiene facilidad con las pociones explosivas. Eso y su cosa con las llamas, por supuesto.

Sabiendo que no puede quedarse sin varita, Jordan se echa a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador para volverse invisible y tirando su túnica de auror al suelo, mete la varita en una de sus botas para protegerla. Puede sentir la ropa quemarse a su alrededor cuando el fuego le alcanza y suspira mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, rodeado por las llamas que lamen su carne sin herirle.

Desnudo e invisible, Parrish entrecierra los ojos saliendo al frescor de la noche, alejándose de la cueva manteniendo al Mago Vigilante a la vista, el que observaba hacia el interior de la caverna con expresión de satisfacción. Cuando el Fuego Maldito alcanza el exterior, el auror ve con dolor como el bastardo saca de su túnica la varita real de Jordan y la rompe en dos, lanzando los trozos a las llamas donde la madera es consumida con rapidez, antes de aplicar el _Fiendlocked_ y desaparecerlo.

—No debe haber quedado nada del malnacido —le escucha mascullar, pero aun así convocar un _Homenum Revelio_ en la cueva, no ocurriendo nada, Jordan celebrando en silencio el buen tino de haber salido de allí mientras siente su piel volverse de gallina por su desnudez en la oscuridad nocturna.

Tiene sus ojos encendidos en furia, sabe que podría enviarle un Avada Kedavra a ese Haigh con facilidad, pero se contiene mientras saca la varita de su maltrecha bota, acercándose con sutileza al hombre y poniéndole un hechizo de seguimiento no verbal justo antes de que Haigh se desaparezca del lugar. Jordan aguarda un momento antes de quitarse el hechizo desilusionador y poder respirar tranquilo.

Mira con lástima hacia aquella cueva, su varita destrozada y su ropa hecha cenizas, pero no permitirá que eso le detenga. Transforma un trozo de madera en una tela áspera y luego la tela en una túnica rudimentaria. Quizás nunca será tan bueno como Derek en las transformaciones, pero al menos las suyas son funcionales. No irá a París a un desfile de moda después de todo.

Está apunto de seguir el hechizo rastreador de Haigh, pero se detiene. Lo duda un momento, pero luego, manso, convoca su _Patronus_ , un gran sabueso plateado, un Bloodhound, a quien rasca tras las orejas (aunque solo siente su magia) mientras le dicta un mensaje para el Jefe Stilinski. Sospecha que si sigue en Francia (lo más probable porque el clima es bastante más templado que en Gran Bretaña, o tendría las pelotas congeladas a esas alturas) el _Patronus_ tardará muchísimo en llegar, pero al menos se queda conforme con que hizo el intento.

Luego de ver al _Patronus_ alejarse velozmente, Parrish se mira a si mismo poniendo una mueca ante sus botas medio quemadas, agradeciendo que la fuerza les exigiese usar de piel de dragón, la que si bien no es capaz de resistir del todo un fuego tan potente como el Maldito, al menos ha aguantado.

Ahora es el momento de seguir a ese bastardo. A donde sea que le lleve.

Cuando Parrish se aparece siendo guiado por el hechizo rastreador puesto en la ropa de Haigh, llega hasta las afueras de las protecciones de una casa de campo maltrecha. Es bastante obvio que necesita reparaciones en el techo y los muros, y comprende que el Mago Vigilante haya dicho que necesitaba los galeones. Sin duda ese lugar los necesita.

Aunque cree que podría derribar esas protecciones por sí mismo, nada le asegura que el idiota estuviese solo, y vencerle en su condición no es una posibilidad de un cien por ciento. No, necesita asistencia. Al menos ahora está más seguro de estar Francia, por el tipo de estructura y el frío nocturno, para nada tan glaciar como Gran Bretaña, pero aún podría departirse de aparecerse a una distancia demasiado grande. No tiene opción, tendrá que irrumpir en alguna casa de muggles y averiguar qué tan lejos de París se encuentra. Aunque los aurores franceses no son su mejor opción, al menos podrá pedir un traslador a Londres, o quizás su patronus llegue antes.

Sabiendo que su hechizo localizador no será efectivo en unas horas más, Parrish considera la opción de aguardar allí hasta la mañana y echarle un segundo hechizo a Haigh al verle aparecer, pero está sintiendo el frío debido a su túnica ligera así que observando el camino que no pasa lejos de la vieja casa, comienza a seguirlo esperando encontrarse con alguna casa muggle.

La fatiga está atacándole casi una hora después cuando por fin ve a unos metros del camino polvoroso una casa en bastante mejores condiciones que la de Haigh, y cuando comprueba las protecciones verifica que no hay, lo que significa que sus habitantes son muggles. Ocupando su magia para averiguar la cantidad de personas del lugar, finalmente irrumpe con un inaudible _Alohomora_. Con sus pasos silenciados, comienza a buscar algo de correo para averiguar dónde está, intentando recordar luego si _“Beaune, Bourgone”_ está dentro de su rango de aparición a París. Nunca ha sido demasiado bueno en geografía, pero gracias a Morgana enmarcado en una de las paredes del salón halla un mapa turístico de Francia y comprueba que está bastante cerca de la Isla de Francia, siendo una región colindante.

—Al menos he tenido suerte en algo —murmura cuando de pronto el sonido fuerte de un dong le sobresalta, girándose de golpe con la varita en mano, solo para fijarse que es el gran reloj de pie que avisa que son las seis de la mañana.

Respirando profundo para tranquilizarse, Parrish sale al patio de la casa agradeciendo encontrar ropa tendida, hurtando un par de pantalones y una camisa, deshaciéndose de la túnica transformada, prometiendo mentalmente devolverle a esos muggles las prendas y sus gracias, antes de desaparecerse rumbo a la sede del Gobierno Francés, el Palacio de la Magia oculto casi en el corazón de París.

—Necesito hablar con el Jefe de Aurores —indica con seriedad a la bruja que le pide su varita para comprobar su identidad a la entrada del Palacio—. Soy auror en Gran Bretaña. Esta varita no me pertenece pero si quiere puede comprobar mi firma mágica.

La mujer parece algo incrédula por las palabras de Jordan y a él no le sorprende. Una comprobación de firma mágica no es algo que cualquiera pudiese hacer, solo un auror bien entrenado o un especialista en identificación mágica. En ausencia de una varita registrada es la única opción. Parrish recuerda a Stiles quejándose de la falta de un registro de huellas dactilares en el mundo mágico y cree que puede tener razón en esta ocasión. Sería más útil.

—Tendrá que esperar a que un auror tenga tiempo de ver su caso —dice la bruja de mala manera, con un marcado acento francés, casi lamentando tener que responderle. Parrish ha leído acerca de cómo los franceses suelen no responder a menos que se les hable en su propio idioma, pero supone que esta mujer no puede hacerlo por su deber de recepcionista—, para eso tendrá que aguardar hasta las ocho de la mañana.

¿Dos horas esperando? Jordan frunce su ceño y casi siente que sus ojos relampaguean. No tiene ese tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando.

—¿Sería más rápido si armo un escándalo en este mismo lugar? —pregunta en un tono falsamente amable, notando que la mujer da un respingo antes de mala gana coger una pluma y escribir en un trozo de pergamino, transformándolo en un avión y enviándole volando antes de decirle que tendrá que aguardar de igual manera.

No pasan ni quince minutos cuando aparece un hombre alto envuelto en una túnica con el logo de los aurores franceses. Habla en rápido francés con la mujer y luego se dirige hacia Parrish, tranquilo y sonriéndole de medio lado. Los instintos del hombre sin embargo están disparados a causa de todo lo pasado, así que no se siente capaz de contestar a esa sonrisa amable.

—Soy el auror Córdova. Por favor, sígueme —le pide casi sin acento, en un inglés más que adecuado.

Jordan va a hacer alusión a que ni siquiera le comprobaron la firma mágica, pero aprieta los labios con la mano cerca de su varita y le sigue. Le da un último vistazo a la bruja del mostrador quien le devuelve la mirada atenta, antes de perderse mutuamente de vista.

—Necesito hablar con el Jefe de Aurores —dice entonces al otro auror mientras caminan por un hall espacioso y desierto por la temprana hora, el otro asiente—. Es un tema urgente.

—Usted es el auror Jordan Parrish ¿no es así? Hay una orden de búsqueda a su nombre, solicitada por la Oficina de Aurores de Gran Bretaña —indica el hombre sorprendiendo a Jordan quien parpadea rápidamente—. Ha estado desaparecido desde hace dos días.

—… si, ha habido algunos… inconvenientes —dice tenso, pero recibe otro asentimiento del sujeto.

—Lo imagino. El jefe de aurores debería llegar en una hora, se le va a notificar de tu aparición. Puedes esperarle en su despacho. ¿Has comido? Te ves algo famélico.

—… preferiría avisar a mi Oficina —indica negando, a pesar de que su estómago lleva gruñendo desde antes de que entrase en la casa de esos muggles, lamentando no haber cogido algo de comida de ellos. Tenía cosas más urgentes en la mente en ese momento.

—Hay un traslador programado a llegar a las 9:40 con el Jefe de aurores británico, nuestro Jefe sin embargo querrá hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Parrish asiente más tranquilo al saber que el Jefe Stilinski vendría a por él, mientras entran en el ascensor, el palacio sede del gobierno mágico francés prácticamente vacío por ser tan temprano. Es también comprensible que el Jefe francés quisiera hablar con él y de todas formas él no piensa marcharse hasta poner de buen recaudo a Haigh y encargarse de que investiguen sobre el Director de Beauxbatons. Eso y conectar todo lo que pueda tener que ver con los Argent, porque sus instintos le dicen que tienen que ver con ellos. Y sus instintos no suelen mentirle.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que la noche anterior durante la cena tuvieron su bien merecido homenaje por la victoria frente a Beauxbatons, la alegría no les dura demasiado. Jackson estaba de muy buen humor a causa de la noche anterior pasada con Isaac en Francia, alegrándose de poder simular que la sonrisa en sus labios es por el Quidditch y no por otras razones mucho más vergonzosas. Aun así no tiene problemas de susurrarle al tejón la idea de robarse el baño de prefectos con motivos más impuros que un simple chapuzón, pero sus planes se ven truncados cuando Derek (quien no ha estado en la cena, así como tampoco Cora), convoca a todos los lobos a su despacho. A nadie le sorprende ver a Stiles allí también, sin embargo las palabras del profesor de Transformaciones si les espanta de un plumazo la excitación de la victoria y de cualquier otra intención para más tarde.

Nadie puede creer en verdad que Talia Hale no es la Alfa más. Jackson literalmente nunca ha hablado a solas con Laura ¿y ahora debe obedecerla? Se muerde la lengua solamente porque siente a Isaac sujetar su brazo con fuerza, probablemente oliéndole las emociones. Derek no parece feliz tampoco, y el contacto de Stiles apenas consigue calmarle, por lo que puede ver.

Scott es el que dice en voz alta que deberían charlarlo luego, porque Derek también les ha contado sobre el accidente de Peter Hale y la desaparición del ayudante del padre de Stiles, y sin duda son demasiadas cosas para atacarlas todas juntas esa noche. El profesor parece aliviado ante la idea y les despacha a todos, instándoles a no preocuparse demasiado, aunque no parece como si él pudiese seguir su propio consejo.

Al final él e Isaac solo se despiden con un beso en el pasillo que va desde las cocinas a las mazmorras, ambos con la mente demasiado revuelta para nada más, y esta mañana todo el mundo se reúne alrededor de Lydia y Allison que parecen saberlo todo, aunque Jackson no sabe quién se fue con la lengua. Stiles, seguramente.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice El Profeta? —dice de pronto Malia, empujando descuidadamente a una compañera de Lydia para hacerse espacio al lado de Isaac, mirándoles a ellos— ¿Laura Hale?

—No preguntes, nosotros tampoco sabemos que mierda pasó —se queja Liam, sentado entre él y Scott, aunque no parece demasiado preocupado, piensa Jackson, seguramente porque su Alfa no ha cambiado en verdad.

—Unas chicas de Slytherin estaban chismorreando en el baño que Talia Hale había sido asesinada por el profesor Peter. Disfruté quitarles puntos —acepta Lydia con descaro, echando mermelada de violetas sobre su tostada, recibiendo una mirada condescendiente de Allison a su lado y una aprobadora de Stiles del otro.

—Los rumores seguirán hasta que haya una declaración oficial, seguramente —murmura Kira al lado de Allison, mirando a Malia justo enfrente suyo—. Hasta entonces todos son rumores.

—No son rumores. La señora Talia está viva, pero… la alfa es otra. Sentí el cambio ayer —dice de pronto Isaac, llevando una mano directamente por sobre el escudo de Hufflepuff bordado en el pecho de su túnica—. Antes de que Derek nos contara… simplemente lo sabía.

—Quizás es porque pasaste más tiempo con ella durante las vacaciones —dice de pronto Theo Raeken, quien ha estado sentado en silencio todo ese rato al lado de Scott. Jackson se inclina solo un poco para verle comer con tranquilidad varios puestos más allá—. Mientras más tiempo pasas con tu alfa, mayor es la conexión. Cora también lo sintió ayer antes de irse del Castillo.

—Y tú lo sabes porque… —insinúa Jackson elevando las cejas dejando la frase incompleta, haciendo que toda la mesa dirija la mirada acusadora hacia Theo, quien parece atrapado.

—¡Tienes que estar sangrientamente bromeando! —exclama sorprendido Stiles, pero hay una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

—¿No pueden llevarse sus charlas a otra mesa? ¿Por qué rayos están todos aquí? —pregunta de pronto Danny llegando recién a desayunar y topándose que su lugar al lado de Lydia no solo está ocupado sino que todo ese sector de la mesa de Ravenclaw está invadido por alumnos de otras casas.

Jackson le sonríe a su mejor amigo y se encoge de hombros, rellenándose la boca con un pastelillo de melaza, antes de pasarlo con un trago de café. Danny parece resignarse, haciéndole un gesto a Liam y a Jackson para que le dejen un espacio para sentarse, y apenas se está acomodando cuando aparece el profesor Argent, saludando a todos con una ligera inclinación, antes de inclinarse en el oído de su hija. Parece serio y si Jackson pudiese apagaría sus oídos lobunos, pero lamentablemente no puede… ¿a quién quiere engañar? Por supuesto que no lo haría, adora el poder tener información privilegiada, como todo Slytherin.

—Allison, para ti y tus amigos lobos que escuchan, quisiera que le mantuviesen un ojo encima a la profesora Suárez. No puedo decirte demasiado, pero temo que o pueda ser víctima de algún accidente o que algún incidente de distinta clase le ocurra —habla con firmeza el hombre y Jackson entrecierra sus ojos. ¿La nueva profesora de Alquimia? ¿Por qué?—. Les autorizo a inmovilizarla de ser necesario para su propia protección. Avísenme cualquier cosa.

Scott y él comparten una mirada interrogante antes de ver al profesor de Defensa hacerles un asentimiento a todos antes de marcharse, el desayuno casi acabado. No sabe qué diablos tiene que ver Suárez con todo lo que está ocurriendo (¿Parrish, Laura o Peter? Demasiadas opciones), sin embargo Jackson ya está dudando el que en ese castillo sean físicamente capaces de pasar un tiempo sin problemas.

—¿Qué pasa con Michelle Suárez? —pregunta Stiles en alto con la boca llena de gofres, al haber captado el nombre cuando Allison le comenta la situación a Lydia en el oído, haciendo que todos los lobos den un respingo.

—En serio, Stiles ¿no quieres gritarlo de pie sobre la mesa? Serías igual de sutil que ahora —dice sarcástico Jackson, recibiendo dos codazos, uno de su mejor amigo y otro de su novio, haciéndole soltar un quejido viendo las miradas acusadoras de ambos hombres que se coordinan perfectamente solo para regañarle. Eso no es nada justo, no señor.

 

* * *

 

Derek y él son dejados por el Traslador en el Vestíbulo del palacio del gobierno francés pasadas las 9:40 hora local, y después de permitirle comprobar sus varitas a una bruja de apariencia malhumorada y cansada, siguen por su propia cuenta ya que él sabe perfectamente donde está la Oficina del Jefe de Aurores galo, no siendo la primera vez que le visita.

Quizás es la forma de _Le Château de la Sorcellerie_ , o el Palacio de la Hechicería, como llamaban los locales a la sede, pero Stilinski se siente algo ahogado con la cantidad de gente de esos pasillos. A pesar de que hay _“ascensores”_ que se mueven por todo el lugar, tanto de forma horizontal como vertical, para recorrer los cuatro pisos del palacio, a diferencia de en el Ministerio Inglés, aquí la gente prefiere caminar y eso lleva a tener el Hall permanentemente lleno de magos y brujas. Derek luce serio mientras se montan en el ascensor, y el Jefe se encuentra apoyando una mano en la espalda del hombre y elevándole las cejas, esperando lucir tranquilizador.

—Parrish estará bien —dice más para asegurárselo a si mismo que al licántropo, quien asiente a medias.

Llegan al ala de las Oficinas de los Aurores no mucho después, pero ambos miran con fijeza hacia la puerta en cuyo vidrio destacan las palabras _“Guetteur Sorciers”_ indicando que es allí donde están las oficinas de los Magos Vigilantes. Ahí es donde el tal Haigh debía encontrarse si es que había sido tan estúpido como para ir a trabajar sin más.

Son guiados hasta el despacho del Jefe de Aurores francés en cuanto se identifican y Stilinski está considerando en la forma en que va a poner el asunto tan claro que el barbón Jefe Lizardi no pueda negarse a hacer lo que ellos desean, sin embargo todos sus planes se ven interrumpidos apenas ponen un pie dentro del lugar con la puerta cerrándose tras ellos y Derek huele el aire, prácticamente pudiendo sentir el enfado del licántropo por medio del gruñido que escapa de su garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Derek? —pregunta mientras ve ponerse de pie a Lizardi, con la barba tan desarreglada como siempre y esa panza producto del buen vino, bastante serio mientras eleva las manos en un intento de parecer inofensivo.

—Parrish estuvo aquí. Y sangró —indica gruñendo el muchacho, haciendo que en dos segundos Stilinski haya sacado su varita y esté apuntando al otro Jefe de Aurores, que parece casi resignado.

—Tienes diez segundos para explicarte, Lizardi, antes de que haga algo que realmente vaya a tomarse como un acto de guerra entre nuestros gobiernos.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulos diarios, capítulos diarios! Porque mis lindos lectores lo merecen <3 dejándome comentarios preciosos de lo que piensan de como va avanzando la historia ¡gracias!  
> Espero que la parte de Parrish no haya sido muy difícil de entender. Puntos a dejar claros maybe (principalmente hechizos raros):  
> 1.- Hechizo Desilusionador: modo práctico de invisibilidad, aunque no es completamente efectivo y es de corta duración. Es magia avanzada.  
> 2.- Homenum Revelio: permite saber si hay personas en un lugar.  
> 3.- Parrish y el fuego: aún no se ha aclarado en el fic, pero, Hellhound, yes.  
> 4.- ¿Por qué no se aparece y ya?: la aparición tiene un rango de seguridad, el cual está designado por el poder de cada uno. Si estuviese demasiado lejos de París y hubiese intentado aparecerse (sobre todo en su condición débil) podría haberse despartido, y nadie quiere eso. Es por ello que se usan trasladores internacionales y no van y se aparecen de Gran Bretaña a Francia sin más.  
> Creo que eso es todo, si tienen más dudas pueden decírmelo en un comentario o por la página de facebook ; ) donde, por cierto, subí una imagen editada mostrando al Bloodhound que es el patronus de Parrish y también un pequeño Drabble de Sterek + Sciam yendo al cine ahaha https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! <3 me hace increíblemente feliz leer que la historia les está gustando, espero que siga haciéndolo hasta el final.


	56. Presunción d'innocence

—Te juro que no tengo idea de cómo lo hacen los muggles. Quiero decir, hechizos lubricantes y todo, y aun así a veces siento como si…

—Oh, por favor, Stiles. No. No me hagas esto —suplica Scott sacudiendo la cabeza. Tienen una hora libre luego de Historia de la Magia por la ausencia de Derek, así que Scott ha aceptado la idea de su mejor amigo que ir a pedir algo para comer de las cocinas, a pesar de que hace menos de dos horas han comido en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero no está dispuesto a saber _tantas_ intimidades, aunque él mismo haya sacado el tema de cómo le va con Derek.

La verdadera razón por la que Scott ha aceptado es porque, a pesar de que le avergüence un montón solo la insinuación del tema, siente que debe hablar con Stiles. Lo ha pensado y cree que Lydia puede tener razón. Stiles luce cansado, duerme más de lo habitual (casi como una persona normal) y eso ya comienza a preocuparle. No quiere comentárselo a su madre aún pero…

—Stiles, esos _“hechizos”_ que mencionas… ¿los usan cada vez? —pregunta cómo tratando de no darle importancia al hecho, caminando aún por el pasillo hacia las cocinas. Puede sentir la mirada interrogante de su mejor amigo, pero aunque tenga las mejillas sonrojadas debe preguntarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no los ocupaste con el conejito? ¡Rayos, Scott! Para algo te los enseñé, con razón el pobre apenas podía caminar ayer…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama ahogado Scott mirando a Stiles que le observa acusadoramente mientras el color invade su rostro— ¡No es así! ¡Él estaba bien…! Oh, por las barbas de Merlín ¡ese no es el asunto, joder! —trata de devolverse al tópico importante, pero Stiles está sonriendo burlonamente.

Malas noticias. Una sonrisa que significa un montón de malas noticias.

—Debes cuidar a tu conejito, Scotty, puede que sea jovencito y un lobo, pero aun así debes ocuparte de él. Quizás no la tienes tan grande como Derek, pero…

—Basta, Stiles. Ahora no podré mirar a Derek a los ojos —se queja volviendo a caminar con rapidez sintiendo las orejas arder, siendo alcanzado con facilidad por su mejor amigo.

El tema se acalla cuando llegan a las cocinas, pidiendo a los elfos unos cuantos bocadillos, derivando a hablar sobre Laura, Peter y lo poco que ellos saben sobre el Hechicero del Tercer Ojo, residente permanente de la sección más vigilada de la sala de Janus Thickey. Derek no se los comentó anoche a todos, pero Stiles le habla acerca de los _“Dread Doctors”_ y como Valack había insinuado que iba tras la manada.

—Los cachorros, específicamente. ¿Se referirán a ustedes? —pregunta un poco dubitativo Stiles y Scott se encoge de hombros, mordiendo un panecillo.

—No tengo idea… pero este año se está volviendo una completa locura.

Ambos se sobresaltan al ver abrirse las puertas de las cocinas, pensando en que podría ser un maestro, pero se relajan al ver a Allison y Lydia mirarles igual de sorprendidas que ellos. Comparten con Ravenclaw la clase de Transformaciones, así que es comprensible verlas allí, aunque el que ambas fuesen prefectas hace peor la falta, supone.

—¡En las cocinas! ¿Qué pasó con la dieta, chicas? —pregunta algo burlón Stiles, recordando cómo la mañana de ayer en la posada francesa Lydia había jurado hacer dieta para bajar todo lo que el alcohol del día anterior probablemente le había hecho subir.

—A callar, Stilinski, no quieres que te quite puntos por meterse a hurtadillas aquí sin permiso —le dice la pelirroja apuntándole con un dedo, mientras Allison ríe al igual que Scott.

Acaban compartiendo dulces y zumos en un rinconcito de la cocina, siendo atendidos por unos exultantes elfos, felices de poder servir a los jóvenes magos, charlando sobre los deberes de pociones y los Demiguise que el Director consiguió para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Allison ¿sabes algo más del asunto de la profesora Suárez? —pregunta de pronto Stiles, haciendo que todos se enfoquen en la hija del profesor de Defensa.

La morena no parece sorprendida por la pregunta, pero mirando alrededor se inclina un poco al frente para hablar casi en susurros, aunque todos pueden oírla, Scott especialmente por su aguda audición.

—No sé demasiado, pero papá insinuó que tiene que ver con el profesor Peter y con el incidente de Dean Feathers…

Scott parpadea sorprendido ante la información, mirando hacia Lydia que no parece sorprendida, pero si tiene el entrecejo pellizcado mientras mordisquea una rodaja de manzana. Ella fue quien salvó al muchacho en parte la semana pasada. Había sido un accidente ¿no? ¿Por qué tendría que ver con Peter y con la nueva profesora de Alquimia?

—Eso no tiene sentido —se queja Stiles, pero Allison solo se encoge de hombros— ¿Es verdad que los Calaveras tienen un cazador apellidado Suárez? —pregunta su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si. Pero puede ser un alcance de nombre, una coincidencia —niega la prefecta de Gryffindor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pocas cosas en nuestro mundo son coincidencia —indica Lydia con su voz de vaticinadora, poniendo los pelos de Scott de punta. Aunque tiene que reconocer que la mayor parte del tiempo la Ravenclaw tiene razón.

—De cualquier forma, hay que mantenerle un ojo encima —resume él y los otros tres asienten a sus palabras.

Pocas cosas son coincidencias. Las palabras se repiten en su mente mientras observa la espalda de Stiles caminando a un lado de Lydia ahora que la clase de Runas Antiguas va a comenzar. Quizás es cierto. Tendrá que volver a tratar de hablar con su amigo respecto a su aspecto cansado, sino, la siguiente mejor opción será Derek.

 

* * *

 

La única razón por la que Derek no se ha lanzado sobre el Jefe de Aurores francés es porque el hombre mayor huele a resignación y preocupación, pero no a culpabilidad ni violencia. Él sabe algo y parece dispuesto a explicarles, aunque sus ojos azules de lobo probablemente le han asustado.

—Hable —le gruñe el licántropo, y el tal Lizardi asiente.

—Tu chico está bien, Stilinski —habla rápido, con su acento francés casi deformando el inglés—. Hubo un enfrentamiento en este mismo lugar con el Mago Vigilante que le atacó tras el Partido y Parrish fue herido, pero no de gravedad. No pensé que quedaría algo de aroma a su sangre —murmura, mirando hacia Derek, quien relaja un poco la tensión de sus hombros.

—Debe haber quedado sobre la alfombra. Son difíciles de limpiar —indica él, mirando hacia el padre de Stiles que poco a poco baja su varita, no del todo seguro.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

—Porque yo mismo me enteré no hace más de media hora, cuando llegué al Palacio. Y como vuestro traslador estaba listo para traerles, preferí no adelantar nada —se queja el francés, encogiendo sus hombros—. Uno de mis aurores guió aquí al auror Parrish a esperarme, y mientras tanto tomó su declaración ante la insistencia de tu chico. Ante la gravedad de las acusaciones mi auror actuó por su propia iniciativa y pidió que se enviase a Haigh aquí apenas llegase al edificio, ocultándose tu muchacho y pidiéndose la varita del Mago Vigilante para una comprobación rutinaria, en excusa. Al parecer él puso algo de resistencia, pero al final lo permitió, y cuando se estaba a punto de comprobar la utilización del Fuego Maldito, dado en la declaración de Parrish, Haigh atacó a mi auror, arrebatándole ambas varitas —el Jefe de aurores de Francia luce serio mientras da toda la información, pero en ese momento pasa a parecer algo enfadado, posiblemente porque su auror haya sido tomado con la guardia baja—. Mi auror intentó dar la voz de alarma, pero tu chico fue más rápido, protegiéndole con un Protego del _Sectum_ de Haigh, poniéndose en desventaja al revelar su posición. Al final consiguió inmovilizar al Mago Vigilante, ganándose un corte de otro _Sectum_ en el brazo —indica apuntando hacia un sector del despacho, desde donde Derek puede notar el aroma a sangre es más fuerte—. Ahora mismo tu chico está acompañando a los míos con el interrogatorio a Haigh. Está perfectamente.

—¿Y el Director de Beauxbatons? —pregunta el padre de Stiles, con los puños firmemente apretados. Se puede oler en él el enfado mezclado con orgullo por los actos de su subordinado, aunque también hay una preocupación muy latente. El lobo no imaginaba que el Jefe de aurores fuese tan protector con sus muchachos.

Derek puede notar como la expresión del Jefe francés se oscurece un poco más ante la pregunta hecha, meciéndose la barba espesa desviando la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros nuevamente, resignado.

— _Rien est certain._ Ya veremos luego del interrogatorio —determina, apuntándoles hacia la puerta del despacho, instándoles a salir.

Derek no está complacido con esta respuesta y el Jefe Stilinski tampoco al parecer, pero ambos siguen a Lizardi a través de varios pasillos por entre los despachos de los aurores franceses mientras este les cuenta cómo es que la captura de Haigh se llevó a cabo finalmente, comprobándose la utilización del Fuego Maldito y de que la varita que había traído consigo Parrish reaccionaba al toque del Mago Vigilante, hasta que llegaron los tres al área de las salas de interrogatorio. Metiéndose en un cuarto, se encuentran con un muro aparentemente invisible solo de ese lado, donde pueden ver como dos aurores franceses hacen preguntas a un hombre de cabello castaño y mandíbula cuadrada, apresado por cadenas a una silla metálica en el centro del lugar. En una esquina Parrish había estado observándole, pero cuando ellos entran a ese lugar mira hacia ellos a pesar de que Derek supone que no debería poder verles, caminando rápidamente para abrir una puerta que conecta la sala de interrogación con esa, llegando hasta ellos.

—¡Jefe! ¡Derek! —el auror huele a una felicidad tan sincera que el licántropo se siente aún más culpable. Si se hubiese percatado antes de que algo raro ocurría—. No sabéis cuanto me alegro de verles —declara el hombre justo antes de ser estrechado por los brazos del padre de Stiles, quedando con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Ninguno dice nada, Derek les hubiese escuchado a causa de su oído lupino, pero cuando se separan parecen haberse comunicado aún sin abrir la boca.

—Espero tengas una buena explicación para haber actuado por tu cuenta, Parrish —dice con seriedad Stilinski—, una que no sean tus ansias de grandeza Gryffindor.

—Le aseguro que así es, Jefe.

Luego de que el francés carraspease, todos voltean a verles, Lizardi explicándoles a los recién llegados que al parecer aún no se conseguía información relevante de la boca de Haigh.

—¿Por qué no han ocupado _Veritaserum_ o _Legeremancia_ con él? —pregunta de inmediato Derek, confundido, ganándose una mirada condescendiente de parte de los dos ingleses y una ofendida del francés.

—Eso, señor, es ilegal en nuestro país. Nosotros respetamos a raja tabla los conceptos de _Liberté, égalité et fraternité_ , junto con la presunción _d'innocence_. No daremos coartamos las libertades de nuestros compatriotas por simples conjeturas…

—No son conjeturas cuando yo ya he dado mi testimonio utilizando _Veritaserum_ por voluntad propia —indica con enfado Parrish, recibiendo una mano del Jefe Stilinski en el brazo para detenerle de avanzar—. Si eso no es suficiente estoy dispuesto a entregar mis recuerdos para ser analizados en un Pensadero. Simplemente no pueden…

—Jordan —le silencia el padre de Stiles, el auror silenciándose de golpe. Stilinski observa entonces a su contraparte francesa, Lizardi meciendo su barba, oliendo a incomodidad completamente a la defensiva—. Jefe Lizardi, nos dijiste que se comprobó que con la varita de Haigh se había utilizado la convocación de Fuego Maldito, lo que coincide con la versión de Parrish, además de que la varita que este llegó portando soltó chispas al ser tocada por el Mago Vigilante. Esta información fue lo bastante para convencerte de que era necesario privarle de libertad momentáneamente, además de que este atacó con claras intenciones homicidas a mi auror en tu propia oficina antes de que llegases, según el informe de uno de tus aurores. Si toda esta información se hiciese pública ¿qué crees que pensarán nuestras comunidades mágicas?

Si Derek no comprendió enseguida a donde iba el padre de Stiles con toda esa perorata, el jefe de aurores francés al parecer si lo hizo. Su ceño se frunce más ante las palabras del otro hombre y al final gruñe desviando la mirada, derrotado.

—… autorizaré una extradición, pudiendo juzgarle ustedes bajo sus normas siempre y cuando su antiguo cargo como Mago Vigilante sea omitido de los informes —indica con seriedad, y Derek no cree que eso sea posible, pero el Jefe Stilinski está asintiendo de inmediato.

—En cuanto al Director de Beauxbatons…

—Si tu auror deja sus recuerdos, me encargaré que alguien lo analice y en caso de ser efectivamente él cuya voz escuchó y rostro vislumbró, nos encargaremos de las investigaciones…

—Lamento si no confío demasiado en eso, Lizardi. Quiero a uno de mis hombres en esas investigaciones —declara Stilinski y hay molestia en el francés, pero finalmente asiente, antes de caminar hacia la pared transparente para golpearla con los nudillos y llamar a los aurores que interrogaban a Haigh.

Derek mientras tanto se acerca a Parrish y estrecha su mano. Este parece aún algo confundido con toda esa rápida negociación entre ambos Jefes de Aurores, pero reacciona lo suficiente para darle un abrazo y susurrar inaudible para nadie más.

—Debemos hablar luego. No les mencioné a los franceses mis sospechas sobre los Argent. Tú eras el verdadero objetivo, Derek.

Hay urgencia en la mirada del auror cuando se separan, ante la mirada cuestionadora del padre de Stiles, pero Derek se siente inestable. ¿Él? ¿Por eso Parrish creía que tenía conexión con los Argent? No le extrañaría en verdad, Kate es una perra desquiciada, y luego del desaire que Chris hizo a su padre en el Wizengamot y su madre consiguiendo nuevas y mejores leyes para los licántropos, los Argent deben estar ansiosos por darles un golpe preciso. ¿Por qué él? Quizás porque pensaban que él sería el siguiente alfa, un enorme golpe para el clan de los lobos. Quien sabe qué piensan ahora que ya deben saber que no es él sino que Laura la siguiente en la cadena.

Quizás ahora no será él el objetivo, sino que su hermana mayor.

Debe volver a Gran Bretaña pronto.

 

* * *

 

Cora vuelve a Hogwarts a la hora de almuerzo del lunes. Pasó la noche y toda la mañana en la Mansión, porque simplemente se sintió incapaz de alejarse del caos, a diferencia de Derek al que le faltó tiempo para huir. Cora se dividió entre acompañar a su madre, vigilar a tío Peter (otra vez dormido) y sentarse al lado de Laura, apoyándose en su costado y dejándose bañar por la calidez de la nueva Alfa.

Todo es tan confuso que apenas puede comprenderlo bien, pero siente que de alguna manera se arreglarán. Laura es una gran bruja y una gran loba. Es la nueva alfa, la magia le eligió, y aunque no quiere saber lo que pensará tío Peter cuando se despierte y se entere de esto, ella está satisfecha. Cree ciertamente que su hermana será mejor alfa de lo que Derek o el propio Peter puedan ser. Ella es fuerte y decidida, generosa e inteligente. Sabrá llevar el peso siempre que tenga el apoyo de todos ellos y Cora está determinada a ser un apoyo.

Eso si es que puede solucionar sus propios dramas adolescentes primero, por supuesto.

—¡Cora, volviste! —es la voz de Stiles y suena demasiado feliz para todas las cosas que han ocurrido desde ayer, ella enterándose por Derek de la desaparición del ayudante del Jefe de Aurores, el cual es bastante cercano al idiota de Stiles—. Yo hubiese pensado que te habrías ido directamente a la Torre, ya que _él_ no está por aquí aún. Curioso.

—¿Él? —interroga sin comprender la mujer lobo, sentándose entre Kira y Allison, quienes abrieron un espacio para ella, y cuando aparece Scott y Theo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Cora comprendiéndolo todo.

Sus ojos marrones se giran con rapidez a mirar a Stiles y esa sonrisa malvada se le clava como una puñalada mientras el calor comienza a invadir sus mejillas y su cuello. Oh no, oh no. Eso tiene que ser su imaginación. Tiene que…

—¡Hey, Theo! ¡Mira quién está aquí! Estabas preocupado por ella ¿no? No podías dejar de hablar de ella durante _toda_ la mañana.

Maldito hijo de hipogrifo. Cora se enfoca directamente a la comida en su plato, comenzando a cortar con violencia un trozo de carne, imaginando que ese es Stiles. ¿Cómo se atreve? Después de que ella le ayudó tanto con Derek… aunque quizás sea por eso mismo.

—Hola, Cora. ¿Todo bien en tu casa? —le pregunta Scott mientras se sienta, y ella puede escuchar el pisotón que el Alfa le da a su mejor amigo, además de ver la mueca de dolor del compañero de su hermano. Theo se sienta en silencio al lado de Scott, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando, para nada sutil. Maldito Raeken también.

—Si. Algo tensos todos, pero se ajustarán pronto. Laura lo hará bien —determina con seguridad intentando transmitir que ella no duda de la selección de su hermana como nueva alfa, haciendo que el moreno asienta—. Tío Peter seguía durmiendo cuando me vine, pero mamá dice que pronto debería despertar bien. Según los hechizos verificadores que le han hecho, está perfectamente.

—Entonces ¿tu madre le salvó? —pregunta Kira a su lado, haciendo que Cora le mire. Hay curiosidad en los ojos de la Kitsune, probablemente ansiosa por saber más de los lobos, quizás su propia madre le hubiese preguntado. Los zorros son animales muy curiosos por naturaleza.

—Si. Usó sus habilidades como Alfa… pero el daño era muy profundo y… al final no fue capaz de sostener el cargo más tiempo.

—Por eso Laura fue la siguiente —asiente Allison, quien probablemente sabe algo del tema por el profesor Argent.

—Peter no estará feliz —gruñe Stiles, sirviéndose ensalada de maíz, negando con la cabeza—. Seguro que creía que él sería el siguiente Alfa.

Cora asiente algo desanimada mientras come con lentitud. Naturalmente no será fácil explicarle eso a su tío. Laura siendo recién nombrada Alfa, tío Peter posiblemente revelándose a este nombramiento, Scott siendo un Alfa Verdadero… Cora cree comenzar a entender porque el árbol de Yule ese año ha sido un álamo. El futuro del Clan parece un poco incierto a veces.

Cuando terminan de comer Cora se queda atrás para guardarse un par de manzanas para la tarde, a pesar de que desayunó abundantemente en la mansión, encontrándose con que Theo también se ha quedado atrás. Stiles ha sido el primero en echarse a correr por alguna razón (seguramente a verificar que Derek no ha regresado aún de Francia), así que no tienen a nadie que les moleste. No es que haya una razón para que alguien lo haga tampoco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Parecías ansioso de huir de mi ayer —le gruñe la chica, mirando de reojo a unos leones de cuarto que les miran a la distancia con curiosidad. Theo cucharea con lentitud una jalea de lima, siendo de las pocas cosas que no han desaparecido de la mesa.

—Ayer por la mañana pensé simplemente que no sería adecuado que Derek se diese cuenta que pasamos la noche en el mismo cuarto —indica el león, elevando una ceja hacia ella, aunque hablando bajito. Cora siente calor nuevamente en el rostro, pero mantiene su expresión neutra.

—No es como que hubiésemos dormido en la misma cama o algo.

No, no lo hicieron. Quizás se besaron y casi tuvieron sexo, pero cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo sin siquiera quitarse la ropa interior, algo hizo click en sus mentes, alejándose de inmediato. Cora había sentido a través de la tela de los bóxers de Theo la humedad de su corrida, mientras este le había tocado por debajo de las bragas, pero no pudieron seguir más allá. El recuerdo de quienes eran y sus motivos impuros para hacer eso golpeándoles con fuerza. Porque no es que se deseasen en verdad, era solo que ambos se sentían rechazados por culpa de la magia y aquel que sus corazones habían escogido equivocadamente.

Aun así a Cora le molestó despertar sola en ese cuarto, siendo bastante obvio como Raeken rehuía de su mirada y de su cercanía tanto en Beauxbatons como en el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts. De hecho, no fue hasta que recibió el Patronus del Director pidiéndole ir a su despacho que volvió a estar cerca del chico, chocándose con él cuando salía a través del Cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Solo se habían mirado, ni siquiera habían hablado. Cora sintió una incomodidad en el estómago a causa del silencio, molesta, insegura y llena de sospechas de ese chico atractivo que parecía dudar si darle el paso o abrir la boca y arruinarlo más, porque seguro que Raeken lo arruinaría.

Iba a decirle que se apartase cuando esa sensación como un rayo le golpeó de pronto. Un escalofrío recorriéndole desde la punta de las extremidades directamente hacia el corazón, perdiendo la percepción de la realidad un segundo, para al reaccionar encontrarse apoyada contra el pecho de Theo Raeken, preguntándole como está, preocupado.

No sabe que le dijo, probablemente el nombre de su madre, pero entonces se liberó de su contacto y corrió todo lo rápido que podía hacia la oficina de Deaton, porque tenía que llegar a casa ahora más que nunca.

—Lamento lo de tu madre —le dice Theo mientras se pone de pie, haciendo reaccionar a Cora de sus pensamientos, poniéndose de pie también.

—No lo lamentes. Laura será genial como alfa.

—Seguramente sí. Tú también serías un alfa genial —dice el muchacho y Cora eleva una ceja, colgándose el bolso al hombro.

—No estoy tan segura de que tan buen alfa serías tú, en cambio.

El otro Gryffindor ríe mientras se aleja para salir por una de las puertas laterales en vez de la principal, como va a hacer ella, y Cora se encuentra agradeciéndolo. Ahora que Stiles sospecha de algo entre ellos dos todo será terrible para ella. Debe averiguar quién es el culpable de que el compañero de su hermano sospeche, para vengarse en grande por ello.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Subo rapidito para no dejarles sin cap! Mil gracias a todos por comentar <3 ¡los adoro un montón! -se va a cortar el internet así que vuela- ¡espero que les siga gustando!


	57. Wolfy: Ida y Vuelta a Londres

_Hogwarts, 3 de Febrero_

_Al Autosuficiente Jordan Parrish:_

_A estas alturas no debe sorprenderte que tu aventura en Francia ya sea de conocimiento público. O al menos no público, pero sí que llegó a mis oídos y a los de la manada. Lydia manda a decir que está más que impresionada con tus habilidades de Houdini y hasta Jackson silbó apreciativo. Creo que eso es un halago._

_Yo, en lo personal, me siento decepcionado. Quiero decir, envié con toda la esperanza de mi corazón a Derek a acompañar a mi padre a una misión de rescate con la expectativa de algún acto heroico de papá, solo para descubrir que el señor se salvó solito. Arruinas mis planes, Jordan, y eso no es bonito._

_Fuera de eso, estoy realmente feliz de que todo saliese bien. Quiero disculparme, como sé que hizo Derek, porque pensé que habías vuelto a Gran Bretaña sin despedirte de mí e incluso me sentí un poco ofendido por ello el sábado. Pero no tan ofendido como para no pedir un autógrafo de Olympia Cid en tu nombre, sé cuánto la adoras, así que aprovechando de acompañar a Scott pedí uno también, que te adjunto con la carta. Puedes agradecerme volviéndote a dejar secuestrar pero esperando a que papá te salve esta vez ;) (sabes que es broma)._

_Derek me ha contado más o menos de tus sospechas sobre quien estaba tras las acciones del mago vigilante y pienso que puedes tener razón. Cuando conocimos al Director de Beaxubatons se mostró abiertamente hostil con Derek y creo haberle visto retirarse del Comedor de la Academia en compañía de Kate Argent el viernes. No ignores tus instintos, aunque papá les quite importancia. Tú sabes como es._

_Sé que has rechazado los días libres, pero quizás no deberías hacerlo. Hacer papeleo ocupa mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto? Si tuvieses tiempo disponible quizás podrías pensar con más claridad._

_Nuevamente, me alegro que todo haya salido bien al final. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

**_Stiles_ **

_PD: Te ahorro la broma. Si, Wolfy es igual a Derek. ¿No es encantador?_

 

* * *

 

Peter sabe que ha vuelto en si un par de veces antes de despertar del todo finalmente. Las cortinas están echadas en su habitación de la mansión así que no tiene idea de que hora es, pero apenas hace el ademán de levantarse la puerta se abre dejando ver a su hermana pareciendo aliviada.

—Le pedí a uno de los elfos que me avisase enseguida cuando te despertases. ¿Cómo te sientes, Peter? —el peso de Talia sentándose en el colchón hace que este se incline un poco y el lobo casi rueda hacia ese lado, incapaz de sostenerse con sus propias fuerzas.

—Hecho una mierda, al parecer —gruñe con la garganta reseca, recibiendo enseguida un vaso de cristal lleno de agua, ayudándole su hermana a beber, sujetando su nuca.

Solo entonces el hombre ve que la bruja lleva una bata por encima de su camisola de dormir, el cabello atado en un desorden y bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Pero no es eso lo que más le llama la atención, no… es su aroma.

—¿Qué rayos ocurre con tu olor, Talia? —pregunta preocupado, notando la inclinación de la mirada de su hermana, antes de que esta le ponga una mano en la frente, como para comprobar su temperatura, confundiéndole más.

—En menos de hora se servirá el desayuno. ¿Crees poder esperar hasta entonces para que hablemos?

Talia no aguarda su respuesta. Sencillamente sale de allí, y pronto aparecen un par de elfos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y recibir un baño. Poco a poco sus recuerdos van volviendo mientras es bañado y vestido por los elfos. La investigación de Chris, el partido contra Beauxbatons viéndolo en el Gran Comedor, ir a San Mungo… y el encuentro con ese desquiciado del tercer ojo.

No recuerda gran cosa después de eso. Su mente pareció fundirse apenas enfocó la mirada en la frente del brujo, y sus siguientes memorias son difusas, siendo cargado por Chris, el rugido de Laura, el rostro de Cora iluminado por una vela… todo en desorden y sin coherencia.

Siente su cuerpo adormecido pero lo suficientemente estable mientras camina hacia el comedor de la Mansión, cruzándose con puertas cerradas y pasillos vacíos, porque al llegar al lugar nota que su cuñado, su hermana y su sobrina Laura ya le esperan sentados. Derek y Cora posiblemente en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabe qué día es, después de todo.

—¿Cuántos días pasé inconsciente? —es lo primero que pregunta mientras toma asiento, aunque apenas entró en la habitación el aroma de Laura golpeó su sentido del olfato y una lenta furia comenzó a calentar su interior.

—Casi cuatro días —le contesta Radulf, con las manos firmes a los lados de su plato vacío. Ninguno de los presentes habiendo comido aún, posiblemente esperándole—. Hoy es jueves.

Peter asiente mientras fuentes con comida aparecen frente a ellos, una tetera encantada volando para servir té hirviente en sus tazas. Peter bebe el suyo sin importarle caldearse la lengua, mirando hacia Talia quien guarda silencio. No sabe que fue lo que ocurrió con él, pero recuerda las manos de su hermana en su cabeza, su magia cogiendo los hilos de su cordura y tejiéndoles de nuevo. Probablemente luchando contra la magia oscura que le golpeó en el momento preciso que observó a ese agujero sin fondo.

—Sacrificaste tu condición de Alfa por mí —afirma hacia la bruja más que pregunta, no perdiéndose de la tensión con que su cuñado y su sobrina apretaban sus cubiertos de plata. Quiere poner una mueca de reprobación, pero se enfoca en su hermana, en la forma en que esta le mira. Segura. Y débil.

—Eres mi hermano —dice, como si esa fuese toda la explicación necesaria para que comprendiese sus acciones.

El profesor de Hogwarts siente un escalofrío recorrer sus huesos, una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada extensión de su piel, antes de mirar hacia su plato con los scones que se había servido. Siente la garganta apretada y eso impide que le grite a Talia que no, que no es explicación suficiente, porque si a ella realmente le importase él entonces no le hubiese borrado la memoria haciendo que no recordase que tenía una hija, o un antiguo romance con la entrenadora de Durmstrang. Si Talia realmente sacrificaría todo por él… ¿entonces por qué?

—Cuando ocurrió estabas débil, Peter —habla su cuñado de pronto, haciendo que el otro lobo le mire—. Probablemente por eso la magia…

—No. No infravalores la forma de juzgar de la magia. Si escogió a Laura es porque ella es la más adecuada para llevar la carga ¿no es así? —siente que hay algo de sarcasmo en su tono, pero ve agradecimiento en los ojos de su sobrina y Peter se odia por ello. Por supuesto que sería mucho más fácil explicar que había sido un error, que él debía ser el alfa de la familia si es que Talia había perdido su rango. Siempre podía retar a Laura a un duelo y robarle la calidad, pero… era su familia.

Seguir comiendo en silencio y anunciar que volverá a Hogwarts sin decir otra palabra del tema es posiblemente lo más difícil que ha hecho en la vida. Quiere gritar, rugir y maldecir, porque se le ha robado lo que es suyo, pero, de todas formas, si Argent tiene razón, él tiene otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse en ese momento.

Talia no está segura de dejarle marchar, ni siquiera su cuñado, pero Laura le apoya, seguramente para agradecerle su propio apoyo anterior. O quizás es que Laura no le quiere allí, cuando su reclamo es tan reciente. La mujer lobo aun teniendo que ajustarse a su nueva calidad.

—Si me necesitan, saben cómo ubicarme —les indica luego de haber recibido autorización del Director Deaton de aparecerse en su oficina vía Fluu.

—Peter —le llama Talia en el último momento, acercándosele, y aunque él no quiere, al final deja que coja sus manos. El toque es cálido, familiar, pero ya no otorga el sostén del toque de un alfa. Es solo su hermana, mirándole con preocupación—. Si quieres esperar más, puedes quedare en casa y…

—No, Talia. Hogwarts es mi hogar ahora —acepta, cree que por primera vez en su vida. Lleva más de quince años allí, después de todo, y es la verdad—. Y estoy bien.

Le da un asentimiento a su cuñado antes de mirar a Laura. Erguida, fuerte y decidida. Peter aún la recuerda persiguiéndole cuando no sobresalía ni un metro del suelo, apenas una cachorrita. El tiempo ha pasado para todos. Mira a Talia que sigue sujetando sus manos e impulsado por el instinto besa su mejilla.

—Mantente fuerte —le dice en un susurro antes de separarse e ir a desaparecer en la chimenea. Porque nadie más que él puede comprender posiblemente lo que significa para Talia el sacrificio que ha hecho por él, lo que ha dejado por traerle de vuelta, el poder dejado atrás, su condición. Y le agradece, de verdad. A pesar de todo, se lo agradece.

 

* * *

 

_Londres, 4 de Febrero_

_Al Estratega Stiles:_

_Lamento que tus planes no hayan resultado esta vez a causa de mis actos individuales. Para la próxima vez prometo consultarte antes de liberarme irresponsablemente por mi cuenta en vez de esperar a ser rescatado._

_Sabes que ya no me sorprende el que te enteres de todo, no ahora que tienes a Derek cerca y probablemente tus trucos para hacerle hablar. No me los cuentes, no me interesa saberlos. De verdad. Lo que si me sorprende es leerte hablar tan amigable de Jackson Whittemore, luego de aguantarte años quejándote de él. Torres más grande han caído, supongo. De todas formas ¿Lydia es la pelirroja guapa sangre pura, verdad? ¿Cómo es que ella sabe de un muggle como Houdini? No pongas palabras en la boca de los demás._

_Me gustaría decirte que me siento ofendido de hayas creído que tendría tan malos modales, pero el autógrafo de Olympia te acaba de perdonar absolutamente todo. Tienes una hoja sin antecedentes en cuanto a lo que a mí respecta, Stiles. No lo desaproveches. En otras palabras ¡Gracias! Ya veré pagarte para tu cumpleaños. Lo del secuestro ya lo veremos._

_Sabes que no puedo hablar de los casos con civiles, compañero, pero por tus palabras creo que reconsideraré los días libres. La ausencia de papeleo es un gran aliciente, la verdad. Si pudiese hablar de los casos te podría decir que el francés tiene encima varios hechizos de confidencialidad y que no pudimos sacarle nada en limpio, pero que el sábado iré a Francia una vez más. Quizás luego de eso me tome los días libres._

_Pregúntale a Derek en mi nombre si recuerda a Jake Miller del colegio. Estuvo trabajando en América y Asia, pero regresó a comienzos de año. Creo que me tomaré una copa con él un día de estos, por si le interesa._

_Cuídate Stiles, no te metas en problemas para no darle disgustos a tu padre. Y si necesitas un regalo de San Valentín para quien tú ya sabes, no me lo pidas._

**_Jordan Parrish_ **

_PD: Joder, es que estuve riéndome todo el tiempo que escribí esto mirando de reojo al búho. Dime que no te lo regaló él, porque si es así no dejaré de burlarme jamás._

 

* * *

 

Esa semana huele tan extraño que Malia se pasa casi todo el tiempo que puede con la nariz hundida en el cuello de Kira. Luego de seis días desde la victoria de Hogwarts el castillo parece un poco más calmado, las efusivas felicitaciones a su novia haciéndose más espaciadas, y aunque ella se siente feliz de que Kira por fin reciba la atención que merece por sus grandiosas habilidades, un poco de celos e incredulidad también se le aferran. Porque han pasado muchas cosas en esos días ajenos al partido, pero fuera de la _“manada”_ nadie más parece consciente de eso.

Malia no sabe en qué momento se volvió parte de ese grupo extraño que se formó alrededor de Stiles y Scott. Es cierto que lleva años dando vueltas alrededor del primero, pero ella siempre había sido una solitaria. Sus escapes al Bosque Prohibido eran hechos en soledad, y si se topaba con Derek y Cora, o con Raeken tiempo más tarde, ninguno decía nada, solo seguían su camino.

Ahora no es así. La previa Luna Llena la pasaron en la Mansión Hale, todos juntos, corriendo entre risas, libres. Y eso se sintió muy bien, mejor de lo que jamás se ha sentido. La última, días antes de ir a Francia, también la pasaron juntos, Kira acompañándoles por primera vez también, aunque su Kitsune no demostrase rasgos externos más que unos ojos llenos de fuego en ocasiones. Malia le había sujetado por la cintura y la había subido hasta uno de los árboles más altos, y allí bajo la luz de luna, le había besado con ganas, rozando sus colmillos con su suave carne, y Kira no hizo nada para impedírselo. Estaba oscuro, y el Bosque Prohibido estaba lleno de cosas peligrosas, pero Malia no estaba asustada. No sabiendo que sus amigos estaban por allí también, cuidándoles las espaldas.

Una manada… ¿eso es lo que significa? Protegerse los unos a los otros. Unidos por algo más que la sangre, algo más que una simple amistad.

Ese viernes Malia tiene ganas de salir al Bosque de nuevo, llevarse con ella a Kira y volverle a comer la boca en lo alto de un árbol, pero los Hale tienen reunión de “clan” al parecer, habiendo regresado Peter Hale, así que sin Scott y los demás, acaban siendo solo las dos, y ella no sabe si será capaz de proteger de cualquier cosa a su zorrita.

No, mejor quedarse en el castillo. Aunque eso no significa que no puedan pasarlo bien.

—Malia… alguien puede vernos —se medio queja su novia entre besos, ambas escondidas en uno de los pasillos cercanos al Gran Comedor, en el primer piso.

Al terminar la cena, con los chicos yéndose tras Derek, ella se robó a la Gryffindor y ahí la tiene. No hace demasiado frío a pesar de que la ventana cerca de la que están es golpeada con violencia por la lluvia. Ya enero acabado el invierno comenzaba lentamente a dar paso a la primavera, aunque fuese una primavera lluviosa como siempre en Escocia. Al menos ya no hay nieve, considera.

—Shh, shh, si te quedas calladita no —ríe la coyote lamiendo el cuello de la muchacha, acariciando por encima de su falda, bajando para colarse bajo la tela.

Kira suelta un suspiro ahogado al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con su piel desnuda y Malia sonríe con ganas. Está apunto de meterse entre la ropa interior cuando unos pasos le ponen alerta, subiendo del cuello de su chica y besando sus labios, mirándole a los ojos y urgiéndola a quedarse en silencio, ocultas como estaban tras esa armadura.

Es por el pasillo cercano que avanzan los pasos. El toque de queda pasó hace un rato así que hay posibilidades de que sea un prefecto, por lo que no pueden meter ruido. Se separan del beso, pero ambas esperan en silencio, mirando hacia la intersección de los pasillos, esperando a ver quien es aquel que camina tan tarde. Su pasillo está oscuro por la ausencia de antorchas encendidas (las que Malia apagó), pero no así el otro. Y justamente el aroma le llega cuando la profesora Michelle Suárez cruza por allí, cargando tras ella un pesado baúl.

Malia frunce el ceño algo desconcertada. Ella apenas conoce a esa profesora porque Alquimia es definitivamente una materia que jamás cogerá, no apenas pudiendo pasar con un Aceptable pociones con el profesor Harris. Solo la ha visto en el Gran Comedor y por lo que los chicos comentaban, pero… si recuerda las palabras del profesor Argent el lunes. ¿Qué rayos hace la mujer un viernes a las once de la noche arrastrando un baúl en camino al Hall? ¿No es eso sospechoso?

Una mirada a su novia le indica que sí, es bastante sospechoso, así que ambas acomodándose la ropa mutuamente, se dirigen a toda velocidad a seguir a la bruja, lo más disimuladas que pueden.

La alcanzan cuando ya ha llegado a las puertas del Hall y el sonido de la tormenta y el viento provoca que Kira suelte una exclamación de sorpresa, sujetando su falda hacia abajo. Malia probablemente reiría en otras circunstancias por la timidez de su zorrita, pero está más ocupada viendo como la profesora, sin abrigo alguno, camina con seguridad hacia el exterior con el baúl siguiéndole, sin importarle el que la lluvia empapase su traje gris o comenzase a desarmar su peinado.

—¡Profesora Suárez! —le llama, desde la puerta, intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del rugido del viento— ¡Profesora!

—No te escucha —le dice preocupada Kira, sujetándose de su brazo—. Hay que llamar a otro maestro.

Malia sabe que su novia tiene razón, pero recuerda el tono de preocupación del padre de Allison, y esa actitud extraña de la maestra es demasiado sospechosa… ¡podría hasta caerle un rayo! Mirando a Kira le asiente, comunicándose sin palabras. La Gryffindor parece dudosa inicialmente, pero luego asiente, corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, mientras Malia se echa encima un hechizo repelente de agua y corre hacia la figura de la profesora más lejana, al parecer dirigiéndose hacia las puertas hacia Hogsmeade.

Sintiendo el agua colarse en sus zapatos, resbalando en el barro, finalmente Malia alcanza a la bruja a causa de su condición sobrenatural, ha apoyado una mano en su brazo con firmeza para detenerla, mientras la profesora se gira hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama tan tarde? Debes regresar al castillo de inmediato —indica la mujer sin ira en la voz, pareciendo solo algo sorprendida de verle allí. Malia puede oler en ella algo extraño, una felicidad inusual para alguien que está empapándose casi a media noche en el frío de Escocia arrastrando su equipaje.

—¿A dónde va, profesora? Es muy tarde, debe volver conmigo —dice la Hufflepuff haciendo oír a pesar del ruido de la tormenta, sin soltar el brazo de la otra, tirándole un poco en dirección al castillo. Michelle Suárez parece dudar un momento, antes de volver a mirar a las puertas.

—No puedo, tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta a su vez Malia, metiendo su mano libre en su túnica, apresando su varita. Eso era demasiado extraño— ¿Por qué tan tarde y en medio de la lluvia?

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Déjame ir! —exclama la profesora, jaloneando de su brazo, pero la fuerza sobrenatural de Malia se lo impide— ¡Me iré!

—¡Debe volver conmigo al castillo, profesora! —insiste otra vez la coyote, pero cuando los ojos de Suárez le miran con rencor ya tienen ambas las varitas en las manos y antes de que la maestra pueda usar un hechizo en su contra, Malia ya le ha echado un _Desmaius_ encima.

Se encuentra con Kira, el profesor Argent y el Director Deaton justo saliendo del Hall mientras ella sube las escalinatas de piedra con el cuerpo desmayado de la bruja sobre el hombro, guiando el baúl de la mujer con la varita detrás de ella.

—Usted nos dio permiso de inmovilizarla en caso de necesidad —dice para defenderse con rapidez mientras permite que el Director coja a la mujer, recibiendo un abrazo de Kira, sin importarle que esté empapada, y una sonrisa ligera del profesor de Defensa.

—Muy buen trabajo, Malia —asiente el hombre, mientras comienza a realizar hechizos sobre la profesora, poniendo una mueca pronto, mirando al Directo que es quien la sujetaba—… una Maldición Imperius —dice apretando los dientes y Malia parpadea sorprendida, antes de mirar a su novia.

El Director Deaton parece algo impactado por la información, pero asiente al profesor.

—Creo que llevaré a la señorita Suárez a la enfermería. Espero que les des los puntos suficientes a las señoritas Tate y Yukimura por su servicio, Christopher. Luego vayan a descansar —les recomienda a las chicas elevando sus cejas oscuras, antes de alejarse por el pasillo con la mujer desmayada.

Chris Argent parece algo agotado, masajeando sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. Malia comienza a sentir un poco de frío porque su hechizo de impermeabilidad apenas le duró unos minutos y ahora siente hasta las bragas mojadas por lluvia, pero al menos el Hall está cálido una vez las puertas no están abiertas. Kira deposita un beso suave en su mejilla y la tejona le sonríe, antes de mirar al padre de Allison.

—¿Quién le puede haber hecho un _Imperius_ a la profesora Suárez? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que se fuera? —pregunta algo contrariada Malia, sintiendo la piel estremecerse antes de que una sensación cálida comience a expandirse desde la zona donde su cuerpo está pegado al de su zorrita. Poderes de Kitsune… le gustan.

—No lo sé. No sé quien puede haberlo hecho. Pero por qué… eso es un poco más complicado —no les dice nada Argent, haciendo que las dos chicas frunzan un poco el ceño—. Pero el Director tiene razón, han hecho un buen trabajo las dos. Creo que con veinticinco puntos para Hufflepuff y quince para Gryffindor estará bien —les mira y ambas se encojen de hombros—. Ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes. No tienen permiso para ir al bosque hoy ¿no es así?

—No —acepta Malia no de muy buena gana, pero dejándose tirar por su novia.

—Buenas noches, profesor Argent —se despide Kira del hombre, que les hace un gesto con la mano antes de suspirar sonoramente e irse hacia la dirección de la enfermería.

Ambas caminan en silencio en dirección a las escaleras, ella para bajar hacia las cocinas y Kira para subir, pero cuando llegan allí su novia le empuja para bajar juntas, haciendo que eleve las cejas. Hay un brillo familiar en los ojos de su novia que le hace sonreír con ganas.

—Sigues con frío. Creo que nadie podrá quejarse de que me quede un rato acompañándote hasta que recuperes tu calor corporal ¿no crees? Fuiste muy valiente hoy, creo qu mereces un premio —medio ronronea la Gryffindor y Malia ríe antes de besarla.

Quizás se quedó sin paseo por el bosque, pero no tiene por qué quedarse sin su momento a solas con su chica. Mañana podrán volver a preocuparse de Michelle Suárez y todo lo demás.

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, lamento mucho la tardanza. He estado haciendo un montón de cosas y no he tenido tiempo de sentarme frente al pc ¡lo siento muchísimo!  
> Por otro lado... ¡gracias por los montones de comentarios! fui tan feliz al ver la gran cantidad, en serio! me alegro mucho de que la historia les guste y espero que lo siga haciendo <3 gracias por seguir acompañándome! Recuerden que dudas o consultas, estoy aquí para ustedes <3  
> Subiré mañana espero las fichas de Malia y Kira en la página de facebook ( https://www.facebook.com/HairyMagic/ ) porque son las grandes ausentes ahahaha  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!


	58. Seducción y Lazo Matrimonial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ha sido, desde el primer capítulo, un regalo para Javi.

Parrish se topa con Laura Hale a la salida del ascensor en el Atrio. Él está yendo hacia Francia algo justo de tiempo por lo que solo alcanza darle un asentimiento respetuoso antes de alejarse. No puede evitar eso si darle una mirada mientras las puertas se cierran, notando a la mujer lobo erguida y serena, como si no estuviese cargando un enorme peso en sus hombros.

El Profeta no ha dejado el paz el tema, aun cuando hubo una corta declaración pública de Talia Hale y su hija para indicar que la mayor seguiría a cargo del asiento de los Hale en el Wizengamot, siendo que Laura es ahora la Asistente Junior del Ministro de Magia. Se aceptó de forma pública que la hija mayor de los Hale es la nueva Alfa del Clan pero ni una palabra más se soltó acerca del tema. Las especulaciones no terminan en los medios, pero supone que eso tendrá que acabar eventualmente.

Por su parte, su propia semana ha estado bastante ocupada entre interrogar a Haigh y mantener el asunto a medias oculto del resto del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. No fue idea suya, sino que del Jefe Stilinski, probablemente impulsado por alguna charla con Derek, al no poder informar en qué circunstancias se llevó a cabo el ataque por el compromiso con el Jefe de Aurores Francés. Lo que le recuerda que nunca aclaró a Derek y al Jefe que el hechizo de Haigh iba directamente hacia Stiles. Fue más sencillo generalizar que iba en dirección a la zona de los entrenadores de Hogwarts. No deseaba que lo tomasen tan personal o quién sabe si al final del día hubiesen tenido algún mago vivo al cual interrogar. Derek seguro que al menos le hubiese cortado las gónadas.

Los Trasladores Internacionales siempre son una mierda, pero luego de haber ido otra vez a Francia el miércoles para que sus recuerdos fuesen examinados por un experto en _Legeremancia_ , usarlo ahora desde el Atrio del Ministerio se siente casi natural. Le acompaña Tara Graeme por petición del Jefe, a quien le faltó poco para acompañarle él mismo... cosa que no le hubiese molestado. La auror Graeme es una de las más leales al Jefe, llevando mucho más tiempo en la fuerza que Jordan. Se lleva bien con Stiles y es algo _“mamá”_ con todo el mundo, pero no de las amables, sino que las rudas y sobreprotectoras. De alguna forma no le extraña que sea ella quien le acompañe en esta ocasión en vez de Clark, quien regresó a Gran Bretaña sin él el sábado, pensando que se había adelantado. Graeme no haría eso, además de que justamente era su turno de trabajar el fin de semana.

Acostumbrado ya a los viajes internacionales, aparece sobre sus pies en el Palacio del Gobierno Mágico Francés, sujetando del brazo a Graeme quien le da un leve asentimiento de agradecimiento al casi caer por la inestabilidad de sus piernas, antes de voltear juntos a ver a aquel que les recibe, el mismo auror de la última vez.

—Auror Parrish. Gusto de volver a verle —le dice el hombre con su excelente inglés, estrechando su mano antes de dirigirse a la otra auror—.  Soy el Auror Córdova, un placer —le dice a Graeme cogiendo su mano y besándole el dorso, para sorpresa de los dos ingleses.

Parrish desvía un poco la mirada para tratar de controlar la risa que escala en su garganta, sintiendo la mirada amenazante de la mujer en su nuca. Carraspea un poco llamando la atención del auror francés, pidiéndole ser llevados de una vez para el asunto que les convoca: por fin el Director de Beauxbatons será interrogado. Al comienzo los franceses se habían resistido, creyendo que el recuerdo entregado podría haber sido falsificado, pero cuando el experto vio el recuerdo directamente de su mente ya no quedó duda. Quizás no puedan conseguir un testimonio de Haigh por los hechizos de confidencialidad, pero al menos han accedido a llamar al Director de la Academia.

Luego de ser guiados por el Palacio por Córdova, llegan a la zona de las salas de interrogatorio. Fuera de una de ellas, justamente a la que se dirigen, se encuentra una mujer de unos veintitantos años, no guapa en un estilo arrebatador, pero atractiva a su manera, sobria. Ellos están entrando ya cuando Parrish la reconoce. Es la secretaria del Director.

Tras el muro invisible desde su lado, Parrish puede ver al hombre francés sentado solo y de mal humor. Ni siquiera se ha esforzado en aprender su nombre, pero viendo una carpeta encima de una mesa puede leer _“Antoine Lachapelle”_.

El Jefe de Aurores Lizardi está allí en compañía de otro de sus aurores. No parece feliz, pero cuando les ve llegar baja la tensión de sus brazos un poco.

—Por fin. Vamos a interrogar ahora al Director Lachapelle. Uno de ustedes puede acompañarnos —les indica con su fuerte acento francés, haciéndole un gesto a los ingleses.

Parrish ni siquiera lo duda, mirando a Graeme y asintiendo. Ella es la más experimentada después de todo. La bruja le devuelve el asentimiento dándole una palmadita en el brazo antes de entrar a la habitación junto con el Jefe y el otro auror. Córdova se queda a su lado, Jordan lamentando que los franceses no permitan que nadie fuera de ese cuarto escuchase nada. Puede medio leer los labios de los presentes por la pared unidireccionalmente invisible, pero no es lo mismo. Bufa algo frustrado meciéndose el cabello rubio.

—¿Todo salió bien con ese idiota de Haigh? —pregunta de pronto el otro auror, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—… si con bien te refieres a que no soltó prenda… si, genial —dice con sarcasmo el inglés—. Su doble intento de asesinato hacia a mí y por haberte atacado a ti le da ya una pena de cárcel bastante jugosa, sin embargo no le conseguimos palabra de porqué atacó a los entrenadores de Hogwarts durante el partido —se encoge de hombros—. Aunque quizás sea una pista que sus hechizos de confidencialidad le impidieron hablarnos también de los sucesos durante el partido de Beauxbatons contra Durmstrang de Noviembre.

El ceño de Córdova se frunce profundamente ante sus palabras, claramente disgustado. A pesar de que Jordan siente que no debe confiar en ningún francés, ese auror se ve bastante responsable y correcto en ocasiones.

—Él estuvo ejerciendo la seguridad en ese encuentro también —afirma Córdova—. Ojalá lo pudráis en vuestra cárcel.

—Hmm… probablemente se envíe de regreso a Francia a cumplir su pena —indica Parrish no del todo seguro. Si el Jefe quisiera mandarle a Azkaban tendría que informarle al Jefe del Departamento, McCall, y a ese sujeto no le agradaría que no se le haya informado desde el inicio de la presencia del Mago Vigilante francés en las prisiones del Ministerio.

No mucho rato después el Jefe Lizardi sale en compañía de Graeme pareciendo muy tranquilo mientras ella luce inconforme. En el interior de la sala de interrogatorio el otro auror hace firmar algunos papeles al Director de Beauxbatons, llenando de malos presentimientos a Jordan.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —urge a la auror a contarle, ella poniendo una pequeña mueca.

—Indicó que no tiene idea del asunto, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a beber Veritaserum y/o a que le practiquen Legeremancia, revisando en él la existencia de algún hechizo de confidencialidad. Parece limpio, Parrish —dice la bruja en un tono más bajo, casi de disculpa.

En los ojos del Jefe de Aurores hay desafío y Jordan siente como el enojo comienza a ebullirle desde el estómago. Están bromeando. Tiene que ser una jodida broma. Mirando con furia hacia el Director de la Academia aún en el otro cuarto, el inglés sale de allí conteniéndose para no dar un portazo, dejando que sea Graeme la que se encargue de cualquier papeleo. Está furioso. ¿Así nada más todo el asunto va a quedar sin solución? Tiene que ser una puta broma.

En el pasillo fuera de las salas de interrogación Jordan respira profundamente, mirando hacia el techo donde un pequeño candelabro con cuatro brillantes velas ilumina todo. No es hasta que baja la mirada que se topa con la mirada interrogante de la mujer. Oh.

Trata de cambiar su postura y su presencia intimidante por una más accesible. Le sonríe un poco a la francesa, notando de inmediato que un tenue color rosa se posa en las mejillas de la bruja. Vaya, no está tan oxidado como pensó.

—Hey. Eres la secretaria del Director Lachapelle, ¿no es verdad?

— _Oui_ —asiente la dama, llevando una de sus manos a la trenza morena que cruza por sobre su hombro derecho y cae sobre su pecho—. Usted _êtes le_ auror en Gran Bretaña… _droite?_

—Sí, así es —indica él acercándosele un poco a la francesa sin dejar de sonreír—. Soy Jordan Parrish, mucho gusto de conocerla.

—Louise Desjardins, _enchantée_ —murmura ella, elevándole la mano para estrechársela.

Jordan recuerda lo que antes hizo Córdova y controla la sonrisa antes de coger la mano de la bruja y besar su dorso con suavidad tras inclinarse. Cuando se yergue trata de no reír al ver las mejilla arreboladas de la joven, marcándose un punto mentalmente.

De allí no le cuesta demasiado hacerla hablar. Su inglés es bastante vapuleado pero se defiende más que él en francés, lo que es algo. Jordan poco a poco desvía el tema a lo que le interesa, y cuando Louise le confirma que la idea de la prohibir la entrada de hombres lobo al Palacio de Beauxbatons fue de Kate Argent, él presiona el tópico, mirándole a los ojos para que se distraiga lo suficiente como para soltar algunos secretos.

—Oui, oui, le professeur Argent insistió en eso —asiente la joven—. Le directeur Lachapelle tiene… ¿débil? frente a le Argent. Muy cercanos —hay cierto brillo en la mirada de la bruja mientras eleva sus cejas que hace que Parrish sienta tanto asco como curiosidad.

—¿Qué tan cercanos? _¿Muy cercanos?_ —pregunta inclinándose un poco hacia ella, pudiendo ver la pequeñas pecas casi ocultas por el maquillaje de la francesa, susurrando en su oído— ¿Así de cercanos o más?

No es un hombre lobo, pero no lo necesita para prácticamente escuchar el latido acelerado de la morena. Se aleja una distancia prudencial para darle su espacio a la señorita Desjardins, además que tampoco quería ser descubierto tan cerca de la secretaria por los franceses o Graeme. Las mejillas de la bruja siguen arreboladas, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Non. Le professeur Argent coquetea mucho, pero… al menos yo no sé, nada más —también hay una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de la joven, así que Parrish se siente conforme. Pensar en el viejo Director con la ex de Derek es un pensamiento realmente asqueroso.

Sin embargo tiene la información que quería. Se siente algo mal por haber utilizado sus encantos con la secretaria pero por otro lado… se siente fuerte y atractivo, estúpidamente. Cuando la puerta se abre y sale Graeme en compañía del Jefe de Aurores y Córdova, Parrish solo se aleja un paso más de la secretaria. La inglesa tiene una ceja alzada pero no dice nada, el Director de Beauxbatons saliendo después. El hombre apenas le dirige una mirada indiferente a Jordan antes de llamar a Louise para marcharse tras estrechar la mano del Jefe Lizardi, la bruja se despide sutilmente con la mano de Jordan antes de seguir a su jefe.

Sabe que de cierta manera son malas noticias el que el Director no sepa nada, pero por otro lado… un pensamiento se afianzado en su mente y no se suelta, fomentado por aquello de lo que se ha enterado.

La idea de tomar unos días libres no es tan mala, después de todo. Eso le dará libertad de movimiento y no tendrá que realizar ningún tipo de papeleo por ello.

 

* * *

 

La noche del viernes es un caos para Chris. Para el momento que se deja caer en su cama son las cuatro de la mañana y no puede estar más frustrado. Lo peor de la noche fue cuando tuvo que apersonarse en el despacho de Peter en la Torre de Astronomía y pedirle verificar los hechizos de su varita. El ultraje en la expresión del lobo va a acompañarle hasta el día de su muerte, seguramente.

Alguien usó una Maldición Imperius sobre Michelle Suárez, de eso no cabe duda. Antes de quitar la maldición en la Enfermería Chris verificó la orden, comprendiendo que efectivamente era la de abandonar el Castillo y hacer su vida en otro lugar. Una carta de renuncia se encontró sobre su escritorio en su despacho, pero una vez que fue liberada del hechizo ella no recordaba para nada haberla  escrito. Tampoco fue capaz de decirles quién le había maldecido.

Chris no quiere culpar de ello a Peter, sabe que eso no tiene sentido, pero solo hace dos días que el hombre lobo está de regreso en Hogwarts ¿y pasa esto? No es para tomarlo a broma.

—Si quieres puedes encadenarme a ti si con eso te quedas más tranquilo de que no empezaré a Imperiar a diestra y siniestra a ellos que me molestan —le dijo chorreando sarcasmo el lobo, y el profesor de Defensa sintió la vergüenza rasguñarle por dentro.

Tiene que solucionar eso. Le escribió a la especialista antes de acostarse y cuando despierta el sábado tiene a su lechuza con una respuesta corta indicándole que la bruja estará allí a las tres de la tarde. Ahora lo que toca es convencer a Peter de dejarse examinar. Lo cual fue… terriblemente fácil.

Quizás fuese porque Derek está allí cuando se lo comenta a la hora de almuerzo, pero Peter se encoge de hombros y asiente, dejando a Chris abiertamente confundido.

—Peter no está pasando un buen momento —le dice minutos después Derek, fuera del Gran Comedor una vez que el hombre lobo mayor se retirase—. Todo el asunto de Mamá, Laura, el encuentro con el mago loco y esto…

—Es demasiado para cualquiera —asiente comprensivo Chris, mirando hacia el pasillo donde sabe el profesor de Astronomía se marchó—. Solo espero que Braeden pueda averiguar algo, esto se está saliendo de control, y no tenemos idea de quien pudo Imperiar a Suárez…

—Espera… ¿dijiste _Braeden_? —pregunta Derek y algo en su voz llama a Argent a mirarle a los ojos, encontrando algo entre el disgusto y la vergüenza—. ¿Ella es la especialista que llamaste? Trabaja con los Calaveras.

—Sí, pero también trabaja en San Mungo desde el año pasado —indica el ex Cazador elevando una ceja. Curioso. No tenía idea de que Derek la conociese, aunque cree que ambos deben tener casi la misma edad—. Es de las mejores medimagas especialistas en deshacer hechizos y romper maldiciones de Artes Oscuras. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudar a tu tío.

Derek no parece confiado, pero al salir del Comedor Stiles y el resto de la manada, da por finalizado el tema, yendo hacia su hermana. Chris saluda a Allison a la distancia, la que le sonríe con Lydia abrazada a su cintura, para luego caminar hacia las puertas del Hall para salir al exterior. No llueve a pesar de la tormenta del día anterior, pero por el barro del camino consiguió un carro tirado por Thestrals para que fuese a buscar a Braeden a los portones. Grupos de chicos, incluyendo los amigos de Allison con ella, pasan caminando por su lado, yendo hacia Hogsmeade a paso tranquilo, pero no mucho tiempo después el profesor ve el carro oscuro acercarse tirado por los esqueléticos caballos, bajando él las escalinatas de piedra para acariciar los morros de las criaturas antes de abrir la puerta para la medimaga.

La mujer de piel morena ni siquiera aguarda a que él le ofrezca la mano para ayudarle a bajar, sencillamente se lanza fuera. Viste unos pantalones de cuero de dragón pegados al cuerpo y una chaqueta casi tan negra como su cabello. Apenas le hace un gesto de reconocimiento al otro Cazador antes de apuntar con un movimiento de barbilla hacia el interior del castillo.

—¿Dónde está el _paciente_? No quiero perder el tiempo.

—No, por supuesto. ¿Te molesta que se haga en su despacho? Es en la torre de Astronomía —la mueca de la mujer dice bastante, pero luego se encoge de hombros.

—Cómo sea.

Peter les está esperando en su oficina, sentado en el alfeizar de una de las amplias ventanas del lugar, la que da directamente hacia el Sauce Boxeador y el Bosque Prohibido. Apenas les dio el permiso para que entrasen, antes de voltear a mirarles, elevando las cejas. Seguramente conocía a la medimaga. Ella había estudiado en Hogwarts después de todo.

—Quien lo diría. Braeden. Una de mis Slytherin más prometedoras. Qué pena que te volvieses una cazadora.

—Soy una medimaga, profesor Hale, no soy una cazadora. Trabajo para aquellos que me paguen —sonríe la morena de medio lado, Chris sintiéndose de pronto incómodo entre ambas serpientes. Peter sonríe también mientras baja de su lugar, caminando hacia ellos.

—De acuerdo. Preguntaría si _“va a doler”_ pero seguro que no me lo dirías ni que aunque fuese así.

Braeden rueda los ojos mientras le indica al profesor de Astronomía que tome asiento en una silla, mirando a Chris para dejarle claro que no se meta en ello. Argent no se siente del todo conforme con esto, pero ya que fue él mismo quien la llamó, se resigna, manteniéndose pegado a una de las paredes con las mangas de la túnica arremangadas y los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Peter.

El hombre lobo le da una última mirada a él, cierto cuestionamiento en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y dejarse hacer por los distintos hechizos de la bruja quien mueve la varita con habilidad, pronunciando varios hechizos de los que Chris ni siquiera ha oído. Ella tiene que averiguar qué es lo tiene Peter, tiene que averiguarlo y decirles como deshacerlo. Es la única forma de que el hombre pueda seguir haciendo clases en el Castillo. Porque no es justo que Talia le haya salvado perdiendo su propia calidad de Alfa solo para que tengan que encerrarle por ser un peligro sin él quererlo.

Pasan al menos media hora así, Braeden deteniéndose para tomar un par de notas de vez en cuando, pero una vez que baja por fin la varita luego de pronunciar un _Ennervate_ Chris se despega de la pared. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la bruja desmayó a Peter… porque al parecer no lo había hecho.

—¡Estaba despierto! —se queja de inmediato el hombre lobo, estremeciéndose con claridad. Hay un gesto entre la indiferencia y la diversión en la morena mientras se encoge de hombros.

—La mayoría de mis pacientes se adormecen por la cantidad de magia que les rodea en las evaluaciones. Es el procedimiento estándar, no diré las cosas dos veces solo porque estés medio dormido —Braeden se voltea hacia él y le llama con un gesto, cogiendo el pergamino en el que ha estado anotando—. No percibo ninguna clase de magia oscura ejerciendo algún control en su interior, su aura si dice que ha estado sometido a cierta clase de magia gris cada cierto tiempo, lo que podría corroborar tus dudas, sin embargo no sé a qué se pueda deber. Fuera del lazo de matrimonio, no tiene más magia distinta en la suya…

—Espera… ¿matrimonio? —pregunta de pronto con una voz ronca Peter, llamando la atención de los dos que estaban de pie.

Chris abre los ojos grandemente al ver la mirada impactada del hombre lobo. Él no sabía que Peter estuviese casado, pero… si no se equivoca, al parecer ni siquiera el propio licántropo tenía conocimiento de ello. Braeden parece algo confusa por la pregunta, asintiendo.

—Si. Es un lazo un poco extraño, como ningún lazo matrimonial que haya percibido antes, pero pensé que por ser un hombre lobo…

—Yo no estoy casado.

El siseo y el brillo azul de la mirada de Peter hacen que Chris perciba el peligro de inmediato. Sujeta a Braeden del brazo y la jala con él hacia la puerta del despacho, prácticamente empujándola fuera a pesar de la mirada de enojo de la bruja.

—Yo me encargo de esto. Gracias, Braeden.

No le importa si la medimaga cree que está siendo grosero. Le cierra la puerta en la cara y se voltea hacia Peter quien sigue sentado mirando hacia el suelo, pero con los puños temblando sobre las rodillas. Quiere decirle algo, tranquilizarle, pero se siente enmudecido. No entiende lo que sucede.

—Fue ella —dice de pronto Peter, su tono amargo y furioso. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de preguntarle a quién se refiere—. Fue Talia ¡obviamente fue ella! —ruge poniéndose de pie con las garras afuera y los ojos brillando— ¡ha estado jugando con mi mente desde siempre! ¡Me hizo olvidar a la loba y a Malia! Simula que le importo pero… ¡Voy a matarla! —ruge volteándose y tirando todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio, sobresaltando a Chris que endurece sus rasgos y camina hacia él.

—¡Cálmate, Peter, o voy a hechizarte! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Talia? Y… ¿Malia Tate? —ni siquiera quiere preguntar de qué loba está hablando.

Peter gruñe con fuerza, mientras clava las garras en la madera oscura de su escritorio, pero luego mira hacia el techo de piedra. El sonido que emite es casi adolorido entonces y Chris siente que se ablanda un poco recordando lo que Derek le dijo antes. Todo esto es demasiado para cualquiera, incluido el siempre estoico Peter Hale.

—Malia supuestamente es una nacida de muggles, pero la verdad es que es adoptada. La entrenadora de Durmstrang… ella me insinuó algo y cuando investigué… joder, _es mi hija_. Mi hija y de esa mujer… ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo recuerdo?! —ruge girándose a mirar con rabia y dolor a Chris a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, quien que se sorprende a si mismo cuando coge la nuca del licántropo y le hace inclinar la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su propio hombro.

Le pasa un brazo por la espalda en un semi abrazo mientras mantiene su otra mano en sus cabellos y sabe que si Peter quisiera podría alejarse de un empujón con su fuerza sobrenatural, pero puede sentir como este no lo hace, como se relaja contra él aunque no le corresponde el abrazo. Está bien, piensa Chris, si eso le calma está bien.

—Crees que fue Talia la que borró tus recuerdos de ella entonces ¿no? —el ligero asentimiento contra su hombro es toda la respuesta que consigue, mientras su mano masajea entre los músculos tensos de la espalda del profesor de Astronomía—. Vamos a averiguarlo con seguridad entonces. Juntos. No estás solo, Peter.

No sabe si esa falta de recuerdos está conectada con ese lazo matrimonial extraño que descubrió Braeden, o si ese mismo lazo tiene relación con el tema de la esfera oscura que surgió durante el baño de Peter, pero sea como sea va a investigarlo. Es su deber mantener a Hogwarts seguro y, siendo Peter un profesor más allí, también es parte de su deber cuidarle. Eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo, mientras sigue sosteniendo al licántropo un rato más.

* * *

_**NOX** _

 

> _NOTAS FINALES CAPÍTULO_
> 
> _Primero que todo, perdón por no responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior, no tengo wifi así que estoy subiendo esto usando el del móvil y tarda un millón en cargar cada página. Pero no dejen de mandar sus hermosos comentarios a este capítulo, ¿si? -les pone ojitos a todos- les responderé apenas pueda._
> 
> _Segundo, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Por qué? cuando me decidí a poner Petopher en el fic me empecé a preguntar como es que iba a unir a estos dos hombres, tan distintos y con la historia que tienen. Bueno, entonces esta escena se me vino a la mente. Es un estúpido abrazo pero... significa el quiebre definitivo a la distancia entre los dos, Peter rompiéndose frente a él y Chris diciéndole que no está solo. Ay... espero les haya gustado como a mí._
> 
> _Lo tercero. Perdón por el retraso del capítulo. Estoy pasando por una etapa de transición en mi vida con muchísimos cambios bruscos y no he tenido tiempo de sentarme frente al pc, así que estamos trabajando con los caps que ya tenía escrito y pronto se me van a acabar, oh, Dios. Pero prometo ponerme a escribir el fin de semana sin falta, pero ya no creo que pueda darles actualizaciones diarias, con el dolor de mi corazón. Pero si me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes y me lo demuestran (?) quizás les suba dos caps los fines de semana (tipo viernes y domingo) y uno el miércoles. Al fic aún le falta un poco más._
> 
> _Y finalmente (esto pueden saltárselo, podría ponerle "Querido Diario" arriba, es solo para desahogarme), respecto a lo mismo de antes, estuve en una época muy mala antes de empezar a escribir este fic. Realmente mala, al nivel que no encontraba motivo para levantarme de mi cama ni esforzarme para comer algo. Empecé este fic a los dos días de ver Teen Wolf, como un regalo a una amiga muy querida con la que me comporté muy mal, al igual que con la mayoría de mis amigos, al aislarme y echarles fuera de mi vida por mi depresión. Este fic reune dos cosas que ella ama y la verdad es que por su insistencia es que vi esta bella serie. A finales del año pasado y a comienzos de este estaba en un foro de rol de Hogwarts maravilloso, tenía compañeros de rol grandiosos y amables y un universo de personajes a los que amaba. Mi depresión y mi estúpida ansias de soledad me hizo alejarme de eso, de esas personas encantadoras y de esos personajes a los que adoraba. Como se imaginan, eso me duele hasta ahora. Hairy Magic fue un poco de catarsis, no negaré que lloré un montón cada vez que al escribir recordaba a ese foro y a mis queridos amigos a los que dejé atrás creyendo que les hacía un favor al no tener que aguantar mi existencia, pero poco a poco esa herida empezó a sanar, y sin darme cuenta, las demás heridas también. Lo que al comienzo solo eran cuatro capítulos cuando empecé a publicar (Scott, Kira, Stiles y Derek) se transformaron en un montón. Mi idea inicial había sido escribir esta historia entera y luego enviársela por correo a mi amiga como regalo/disculpa casi anónima, pero algo me instó a publicarlo. Lo hice con otro nombre, de hecho en esta cuenta solo ven fics que nunca subí a mi cuenta real por una u otra razón. Lily Granate surgió para poder publicar anónimamente Hairy Magic. Yo solo quería acabar la historia rápido y envíarsela a ella, pero... ustedes ya han visto lo que ocurrió._
> 
> _Fueron sus comentarios, sus ánimos, los que motivaron que esta historia aumentase. Mis ansias por acabarla pronto fueron aplacadas por vuestro cariño, y antes de darme cuenta mi motivación en la mañana era levantarme a escribir y sentir mi corazón caldearse con sus comentarios. Todo mi auto desprecio, ese que había ido creciendo desde el año pasado, comenzó a limpiarse cuando me di cuenta que, aún con un nombre anónimo, a la gente le gustaba lo que hacía. No es que fuese tan famosa con mi nick antiguo, pero al menos tenía conocidos. Lily Granate no era nadie, y había conseguido tanto cariño con una historia que solo surgió para tener un buen final y poder ser un regalo, que... quedé sin palabras._
> 
> _Gracias a ustedes, gracias a Hairy Magic, conseguí el valor de hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho. Quizás no lo hice de la mejor manera, pero ya no veía como una solución el morir, o simplemente dedicarme a trabajar en cualquier cosa por el resto de mi vida. Ustedes y Hairy Magic me han devuelto mi amor propio y mis ganas de vivir, de trabajar por un futuro, dejar de tenerle miedo a fallar. Puede parecer tonto, solo es un fanfiction, pero... así de importarte fue para alguien que no veía más que oscuridad en el futuro._
> 
> _Gracias, de corazón. Espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo pronto. Pueden seguir llamándome Lily si quieren, he aprendido a amar este nombre, pero si tienen curiosidad por cuales han sido mis trabajos hasta ahora pueden buscarme por Yakumo Kaiba. De todas formas Hairy Magic es el primer fanfiction de Teen Wolf que he escrito, así que solo verán fics de otros fandoms._
> 
> _Un abrazo gigante y gracias por seguir conmigo._


	59. Carrera a Casa de la Abuelita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Khansos <3 quien con toda la dulzura de su corazón beteó este capítulo.

A pesar de que el próximo partido contra Durmstrang no será hasta finales de Marzo, Finstock no les permitió tomarse ese sábado libre. Ayer por la noche el castillo fue asolado por una tormenta pero al amanecer solo quedaban nubarrones grises en el cielo, sin amenaza de que la lluvia continuase.

Tuvieron un entrenamiento ligero, más preocupados por acabar para ir a almorzar y luego visitar Hogsmeade que otra cosa. Mientras Stiles se baja de su escoba –cayendo justo sobre una poza de barro para diversión de Jackson–, piensa en que tendrá oportunidad de rellenar sus provisiones de dulces de Honeydukes, las que ha agotado desde que volviese de las vacaciones de navidad.

—Stiles —recibe el tono profundo de su compañero, deteniéndole de golpe para voltear a verle. Derek le mira con seriedad, esos bellos ojos verdes enfocados en los suyos, su cabello moviéndose ante el viento frío que golpea a rondas desiguales el campo. El Gryffindor tiene que tragar saliva para calmarse ante el pensamiento de que ese guapo hombre es todo suyo—. Hay algunos documentos del equipo por rellenar para el viaje a Durmstrang. Podríamos verlos después, pero…

—No. Veámoslo hoy. No pasa nada, Hogmeade seguirá allí la próxima salida —indica con rapidez Stiles antes de sonreír ante el brillo que pasa por los ojos del hombre lobo.

Se voltea para seguir hacia los camerinos y no se sorprende al ver las cejas alzadas y las sonrisas burlonas de los licántropos que escucharon su conversación. Bufa ruidosamente intentando no sonrojarse, mientras habla en voz alta sobre la falta de respeto de algunos por espiar conversaciones privadas, ganándose que Scott le sujetase por el cuello y frotase el puño en su cabeza ante la risa grupal.

Luego de almorzar todos se preparan para ir a Hogsmeade, excepto Stiles. Boyd y Erica están charlando ruidosamente sobre todos los planes para San Valentín y como deben reservar esa misma tarde una mesa en Madame Tudipié (y más bien, es Erica la que habla mientras Boyd le escucha), haciendo que Stiles vuelva a sentir la incomodidad de no saber qué va a regalarle a Derek. Para empezar ¿estará bien regalarle algo? Nunca tuvo problemas para enviarle un montón de regalos a Lydia, que le empezaba a enviar desde el primero de febrero (algo que la pelirroja ha extrañado este año según le ha dicho), pero… darle un regalo de San Valentín a Derek le avergüenza bastante.

—Cora. ¿Irás a la mansión? —pregunta Derek yendo hacia ellos una vez que salieron del Gran Comedor. Su hermana parece sorprendida, pero ambos comienzan una rápida charla en susurros, antes de que el mago apoye una mano sobre el hombro de la leona.

Stiles se despide de sus amigos en el Hall y luego mira a Derek quien le hace un gesto ligero para que le siga. Sintiendo calor en el pecho, el chico sigue al profesor por los diversos pasillos, llegando de pronto hasta la Enfermería para sorpresa de Stiles.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Scott me ha dicho que has estado algo extraño últimamente. Que estás durmiendo más de lo acostumbrado, y yo mismo te he notado algo agotado —dice Derek mirándole, ambos al frente de la puerta. Stiles traga saliva sintiéndose engañado porque pensó que luego de cinco días sin estar realmente a solas, Derek quería algo más que una simple visita a la mamá de Scott—. Creí que lo mejor sería…

—¿Qué? ¿Acompañarme al médico como si fuese un chiquillo de cinco años? ¿Eso? —pregunta ofendido— ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo? Estoy bien. No tengo absolutamente nada. Scott es una mamá gallina, eso es lo que pasa…

—Lydia también lo notó, Cora me lo dijo.

Sintiéndose traicionado Stiles mira con rencor hacia la puerta del ala médica, pero cuando Melissa McCall la abre y les mira con una ceja alzada, al final se resigna.

La revisión es bastante rápida, no tiene síntomas que indicar, no ha perdido el apetito, y fuera de un aumento de unas dos horas de sueño diarias (de cinco a siete tampoco es tanto, según Melissa y Stiles), no pasa nada más con él.

—No veo que te esté pasando nada malo, pero es bueno que te hagas revisiones mensuales por si acaso, Stiles —indica la medibruja tirando de su mejilla con cariño, haciendo quejarse al Gryffindor quien trata de ponerse la camiseta de regreso. Puede sentir la mirada de Derek desde unos metros a su derecha, pero no piensa mirarle.

—Le dije a todos que estoy bien. Son unos exagerados.

—No soy una experta en ese tema específico, pero el aumento de sueño puede tener que ver con… una mayor estabilidad psicológica —indica la mamá de Scott, mirando de reojo a Derek—. Si te sientes más tranquilo ahora que antes, eso puede conllevar a que puedas dormir mejor. A menos que te despiertes cansado…

—Nop, despierto súper descansado. Todo está bien, no hay problema alguno —asegura él poniéndose la túnica granate por encima de la ropa muggle, mirando por fin a su compañero, elevando las cejas con arrogancia— ¿Está satisfecho, su majestad?

Derek no luce satisfecho definitivamente, pero medio asiente. Stiles puede tratar de estar enojado con él, pero la verdad es que siente algo de ternura por la preocupación del licántropo hacia él. Fuera de Scott y su padre… no hubiese esperado que alguien más se preocupase por él de esa manera.

—Solo recuerda que no te realicen ningún tipo de hechizo curativo y no debería haber problemas, Stiles —le dice de forma maternal Melissa sonriéndole. Stiles traga saliva y medio asiente, pero Derek se ha despegado del muro y está frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no puede recibir hechizos curativos? ¿Por qué tendría que haber algún problema?

La medibruja luce sorprendida ante su cuestionamiento, mirando hacia Stiles que solo recién se percata de que, de hecho, nunca ha hablado eso con Derek. Melissa le mira a él entre enfadada y algo intrigada, pero Stiles niega rápidamente.

—¡Nunca había salido el tema! ¡No es que se lo estuviese ocultando! —se defiende de la mirada acusadora de la madre de su mejor amigo, que entrecierra los ojos con sospecha antes de ver a Derek.

—La madre de Stiles falleció debido a una rara condición en la que todos los hechizos curativos le produjeron daños colaterales, percatándose los sanadores demasiado tarde. No sabemos si su condición pueda ser hereditaria, por eso tenemos cuidado con Stiles —explica la mujer, el chico tragando saliva ante la expresión enojada e incrédula de Derek.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —prácticamente le ruje y Stiles se siente pequeño ante ello, aunque la presencia de Melissa le da fuerza. Sin embargo Derek no espera una respuesta y vuelve a mirar a la enfermera—. Los hechizos que usamos… durante la _intimidad_ … ¿podrían ser considerados _“curativos”_?

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, no! —exclama Stiles bajándose de la cama de un salto y caminando fuera de la enfermería. Puede oír el gruñido de Derek pero no se detiene en su camino a la puerta. Melissa suena a medio camino entre el escándalo y la diversión.

—Bueno, dime cuales utilizan y te diré si…

La puerta se azota tras él al salir.

 

* * *

Hogsmeade está todo de color rosa. La nieve ya se ha derretido y la blanca postal que es en diciembre-enero se ha terminado dando paso a los adornos por San Valentín. Lydia lucha contra la añoranza de pensar que ese será el primer año que pase esa fecha en Hogsmeade sin novio, ya que comenzó a salir con Jackson a comienzos de su tercer año.

Ahora su ex está casi acaramelado con Isaac, y no es que pudiese culparle, Isaac es una cachorrito adorable, pero… maldición, esta vez ni siquiera tiene los regalos anónimos de Stiles para amenizar su nostalgia.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos —le dice Allison, enganchada a su brazo. La Ravenclaw solo puede poner una mueca, rodando los ojos.

—Como si fuese a venderlos tan barato. Mínimo un Galeon.

—No pagues más de un sickle por ellos, Allison, está intentando estafarte —le dice desde más allá Danny con expresión seria, haciendo que la leona ría.

Lydia se pierde un momento en el modo en que su mejor amiga ríe, como achica sus ojos o sus dientes perfectos se lucen. Ni siquiera sabe cómo es que se volvieron amigas, un día simplemente le vio una túnica preciosa un fin de semana en primer año y le dijo “Eres mi nueva mejor amiga” y la leona simplemente se dejó hacer. Como siempre le dejaba decidir todo.

Apretando un poco sus brazos enganchados, Lydia apoya su barbilla en el brazo de la morena, caminando juntas por la calle helada. Todos se dirigen a Honeydukes como por instinto, aunque a Lydia no le importa, luego de comprar chucherías estará lista para cruzar la calle a la peluquería mágica. Ella y Ally necesitaban un nuevo estilo urgentemente. Eso, si querían conseguir algún novio antes de San Valentín la próxima semana.

Aunque… ¿para qué?

Bueno, para el sexo, obviamente. Lydia está cansada de la obligada abstinencia desde la noche que descubrió que es una Banshee. O más bien antes, desde Alphonse Thomas, aunque con él no llegasen ni siquiera a eso. No quería un novio en verdad, quería una distracción. El hermano del novio de Danny había estado muy bien en Halloween ¿tendría una oportunidad de repetir la jugada en el próximo partido? Jaja, bueno ese chiste deportivo.

—Cuando te ríes sola provocas que los rumores que estás loca aumenten ¿sabes, Lydia?

—Oh, cierra la boca, Jackson —le gruñe la Ravenclaw a su ex, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

—No le prestes atención —le murmura Allison negando con la cabeza y Lydia pone un mohín de disgusto—. Aunque estés loca sigues estando guapa.

—¡Allison! —chilla Lydia dándole un codazo, mientras su _“mejor amiga”_ estallaba en carcajadas, imitada por el resto de la manada, Scott golpeando la espalda de Liam quien se atragantó con algo que comía.

Sin soltarse de su traidora amiga quien se ríe a sus costillas y apenas le dedica una mirada de disculpa, Lydia piensa en como todo sería mucho más fácil si simplemente pudiesen hablar las cosas. ¿Cómo diablos es que los chicos lo han hecho? Le cuesta imaginar a Jackson e Isaac sentándose juntos a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, urgh, no. Seguramente solo se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, tuvieron sexo y ya, somos novios. _Hombres._

Las mujeres no son así. Ella no puede simplemente ir y decirle a Allison _“Oye, creo que me gustas”_. Ha intentado demostrarlo, por Morgana, la ha besado dos veces ¡tres si cuentan el beso que la leona le adelantó en Francia! Y sin embargo esa noche solo pudo abrazarse a ella y quedarse paralizada mientras se hacía la dormida porque le entró pánico. Pánico a no saber qué hacer y, Merlín, ¿alguien debía ser el hombre en la relación? Y si luego de eso lo arruinaba… ¿ya no serían mejores amigas?

Está segura de que eso es lo que llaman _“Pensar demasiado”_. Pero ella es una Ravenclaw ¿de acuerdo? No es una jodida Gryffindor que se lanza a la batalla sin considerar los posibles resultados. Pero ¿saben quién si es una Gryffindor? Bingo, adivinaron. Allison lo es.

Cuando su mejor amiga le mira a los ojos y sonríe de nuevo, hay más disculpa en su mirada, Lydia no puede evitar poner una mueca antes de ocultar el rostro en el brazo de la Argent, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Maldición.

Cuando se meten a Honeydukes, golpeados por el calor del ambiente producto de la gran cantidad de alumnos que hay allí adentro, Lydia ve como Malia y Kira comparten dulces la una con la otra, en una muestra de cariño casi tan nauseabunda como las de Boyd y Erica Reyes. Quién sabe, quizás a quien debiese preguntar por consejos era a esas dos. Aunque, no. A Malia no. Ella seguro es capaz de contarle intimidades sin siquiera arrugarse.

Kira. A Kira es a quien va a preguntarle.

 

* * *

 

Derek sale de la enfermería sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo de lo que pensó estaría después de escuchar sobre la posible condición de Stiles. La madre de Scott le aclaró sus dudas y le recomendó para su tranquilidad el intentar hacer las cosas al estilo muggle, aunque siempre asegurándole que los hechizos que han utilizado no pueden considerarse como curativos y que la condición de Stiles está muy bien.

Cuando Scott le mencionó sus dudas sobre la condición de Stiles hace unos días, Derek cayó en el pánico. Rechazó cualquier acercamiento de su compañero haciendo alusión a estar muy ocupado, mientras planeaba el cómo convencerle de dejarle acompañarle a la enfermería. Sabe que ahora debe estar enfadado con él, pero piensa hacer que le perdone. Stiles debe aceptar que su preocupación no es absurda.

Para su sorpresa se lo encuentra en el pasillo de la puerta de la enfermería. Tiene los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada y huele a enfado… pero está allí.

—Solo estoy esperando porque tengo trabajo que hacer como asistente de los entrenadores —le dice apenas Derek cierra la puerta tras él. El hombre lobo se contiene para no reírse en su cara.

—No hay papeleo que hacer, era una mentira —le responde con descaro, disfrutando el ver como la mirada de Stiles se clava en él ofendido.

Rápido, Derek le sujeta por la cintura y le roba un beso. Es solo un roce, no hay humedad ni profundidad, pero es suficiente para ablandar la expresión de su compañero. Sus ojos grandes le miran intentando seguir enfadados, pero él puede olerle.

—Vamos a mi despacho —le susurra al humano, sintiendo como el aroma se torna afilado y completamente sexual. Un beneficio de ser un licántropo es que nunca podrá equivocarse en saber si su compañero sigue o no deseándole.

Stiles se echa a caminar primero, dándole la espalda mientras avanza a paso veloz. El lobo en el pecho de Derek rasguña y casi aúlla, porque ver la nuca del chico, su túnica ondeando dejándole vislumbrar a veces su trasero, todo eso le está despertando los más bajos instintos, queriendo correr los pasos que le separan y atraparle entre sus brazos. Stiles incluso a veces le mira por encima del hombro disimuladamente y aumenta un poco más la velocidad de sus zancadas, subiendo las escaleras ahora, como sabiendo lo que ese juego provoca en él.

Se cruzan con unas niñas de segundo año de Ravenclaw que van bajando, las que les miran a ambos con algo entre el temor y la admiración, y cuando las dejan muy atrás, Derek sabe que no hay nadie al menos en los siguientes dos pisos. Gruñe.

Y ese gruñido es lo que pisa el acelerador de Stiles, quien sale corriendo saltando justo cuando una de las escaleras se mueve, alcanzando a llegar al cuarto piso mientras Derek se ve atrapado en el tercero por la escalera que cambió su dirección.

—¡Stiles! —gruñe mirando hacia arriba, a donde su compañero está sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Una carrera a la casa de la abuelita? Yo me quedo con el camino más corto, por supuesto —dice el muchacho guiñándole un ojo con diversión antes de echarse a correr.

Derek gruñe con ganas, aunque la excitación está bombeando fuerte en sus venas. Su despacho está en el sexto piso, teniendo que dar un rodeo por no poder usar las escaleras quedará aún más lejos que Stiles que ya está en el cuarto, pero… su compañero no es un licántropo.

Puede oler que no hay nadie en su camino, así que no le preocupa aparentar nada. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, incluso atravesando al Fraile Gordo, fantasma de Hufflepuff, al que apenas puede gruñirle una disculpa antes de subir unas escaleras laterales que le llevarían directamente al quinto piso, si no se equivoca. Quiere llegar antes, quiere entrar a su despacho, sentarse tras su escritorio y esperar a Stiles con una sonrisa triunfante y, por supuesto, luego cobrar su premio.

Gruñe sintiendo los pantalones ajustados mientras corre, doblando por el piso quinto para subir por otras escaleras y llegar apenas a unos metros del despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el que está justo al lado del suyo. Sonríe triunfante al no oler a Stiles allí y va a entrar para hacer lo que pensaba antes, cuando al olfatear mejor percibe que el aroma de su compañero sigue en las escaleras principales… y no está solo. Controla sus impulsos asesinos, ese aroma le es familiar aunque muy lejano. Corre rápido al escuchar a Stiles quejándose ruidosamente, apresurándose hasta que llega a las escaleras, donde el Gryffindor está siendo sujetado por el cuello de la túnica por una mujer de curvas atractivas que le da la espalda a Derek, pero a la que no tiene problemas de reconocer ahora que la tiene al frente.

—Braeden —masculla casi suspirando resignado, mientras la bruja se gira sin soltar a Stiles que trata de liberarse sin patear a la mujer, aunque muy mosqueado.

—Hale, tanto tiempo —dice ella con una sonrisa burlona, incluso elevando más al Gryffindor. Derek quiere quejarse, pero Stiles lo hace antes.

—¡Genial! Ya hay un maestro ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Me sueltas ahora? — _«Perra»_ es lo que dicen los ojos de su compañero, y Derek se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

Braeden suelta de mala manera a Stiles, él que bufa y se acomoda la túnica, mascullando que dañó la tela o algo así. Derek le mira condescendiente antes de enfocarse en la bruja, quien con descaro le da un repaso desde arriba hacia abajo antes de cruzarse de brazos dejando aún más prominente su delantera.

—Mira nada más, Derek, los años te han sentado espectacularmente ¿no? —hay sexo en su voz y su mirada y él sabe que Stiles no se lo ha perdido, por la forma en que su mirada se afila—. No recordaba que estuvieses tan macizo cuando nos acostábamos. Quizás deberíamos volver a intentarlo… por los buenos tiempos, ¿qué dices? —pregunta ella elevando las cejas, haciendo que Derek frunza el ceño.

—Braeden, estás hablando delante de mi alumno —es todo lo que le responde. Porque es la verdad ¿no? No puede irle a hablar a un maestro de esa forma. El hecho que Stiles sea su pareja no tiene nada que ver.

—Oh, tienes razón —es toda la disculpa que recibirá de la morena, mientras se ríe un poco, volteando a mirar a Stiles que tiene las orejas encendidas pero el rostro pálido por el enfado—. Lo siento, chiquitito. Tu profe y yo tenemos cosas de adultos de las cuales hablar ¿por qué no te pierdes por allí?

Oh, oh. Eso no es buena idea. Derek rueda los ojos y se lleva una mano al rostro, masajeándose los párpados. Maldita Braeden.

—Oh, lo siento, _señora_ , pero el profesor Derek y yo tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar. ¿Por qué no le pide una cita y así tratan sus asuntos de adultos? —le pregunta Stiles chorreando sarcasmo, aunque por fuera sonriese de forma encantadora.

Braeden se ríe a pesar de que sus ojos acuchillasen al Gryffindor al escucharle llamarla “Señora”, volteando a ver a Derek quien sencillamente se encoge de hombros, mirando luego a Stiles. Si ella insiste solo recibirá la misma respuesta de su parte. Está ocupado. Con Stiles. Para siempre.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo mandarte una lechuza otro día. Me alegro de verte tan bien Derek —dice la bruja acercándosele—. Seguro que Paige se alegraría también.

Sus palabras le golpean como un puñetazo y el licántropo recién está sacudiéndose de eso cuando recibe el beso en la mejilla y el susurro de _«Tienes un compañero encantador»_ , antes de que la morena se aleje de él.

Stiles casi tiembla de enojo mientras Braeden se despide de ellos con una mano, bajando las escaleras con ese vaivén de caderas que hace un tiempo volvió loco a Derek. El profesor cierra sus ojos un momento, maldiciendo a la Slytherin por sus acciones, dejándole con la bomba de tiempo que es su compañero ahora. Cuando los abre puede ver los labios fruncidos y el enfado en su mirada, pero antes de que abra la boca este ya está preguntándole lo que más temía que preguntase.

—¿Quién es Paige?

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su comprensión al retraso de este capítulo. Como les comenté antes estoy empezando una nueva vida, nuevas responsabilidades y todo, así que tendré menos tiempo para escribir y publicar, aunque la trama esté clara en mi mente. Por eso probablemente las reducciones se reducirán a dos, una el viernes y otra el lunes, una para festejar el comienzo del fin de semana, y el otro para alegrar el lunes ahahaha empezando por hoy. Es necesario para mi, porque se me acaban los caps adelantados y apenas he podido escribir por ahora.  
> Respecto al fic ahaha, se viene pesado el próximo cap uxu espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora y aunque las actualizaciones sean más espaciadas me disculpen.  
> ¡Un beso a todos y gracias, gracias por leer y comentar!!


	60. El Brillo Zafiro de tu Mirada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente gracias a Khansos por el beteo <3

Sabe que probablemente no está siendo justo. Él mismo decidió hace mucho que iba a darle todo el espacio y tiempo que Derek necesitase para abrirse a él por propia voluntad, para morderle cuando realmente se sintiese cómodo haciéndolo. Cuando se sintiese lo suficiente seguro de ambos como para sellar su unión.

Exigir información a causa de celos por la aparición de una ex ligue no es demasiado maduro de su parte, lo sabe, pero… siente que cada músculo en su cuerpo está en tensión a causa de como esa tal Braeden le coqueteó a su lobo justo frente a su nariz. Perra. Casi peor que Kate Argent. Ella al menos mantuvo la distancia en Beauxbatons, por la razón que fuese.

—Vamos a mi despacho. Te contaré.

Derek parece decaído mientras le dice eso, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo del sexto piso. Algo duele en el pecho de Stiles y este reprime el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Porque no… él lleva esperado meses tranquilo, sin presionar, mordiéndose todas las cosas que quería decirle a ese hombre. Tiene derecho a sentirse celoso y querer saber… ¿cierto?

Le sigue en silencio, el enojo rodando lejos de él sin que pueda evitarlo, y una vez que ambos están solos en la oficina de Transformaciones ya está arrepentido y no quiere saber nada. No si va a forzarle a contarle.

Derek se sienta en uno de los sillones y Stiles casi dudoso se le acerca, tragando saliva y pasando el peso de un pie al otro cuando está de pie frente a él.

—Derek… no tienes que…

—No. Debo contarte. Debo hacerlo. _Quiero_ hacerlo —dice el mayor, mientras coge por la cintura al sorprendido león y le jala hacia él, sentándose Stiles a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Stiles le mira algo sorprendido, pero entonces Derek le abraza con fuerza y apoya su barbilla en su hombro, y él no puede más que corresponderle el abrazo, relajándose sentado sobre él. Cómodo con su agarre, solos los dos.

—Paige fue la única persona de la que me he enamorado… hasta que apareciste tú —comienza la voz profunda del hombre lobo, haciendo que el corazón de Stiles de un latido extraño en su pecho—. Era una chica de Hufflepuff de mí mismo curso, estaba en el Club de Coro de Sapos, pero lo que hacía realmente hermoso era tocar el piano. Era una hija de muggles, pero eso no me importó realmente… me gustó desde el día que me subí a la misma barcaza que ella cuando recién llegamos a Hogwarts.

No se ha perdido ni por un segundo como Derek habla todo el tiempo en pasado. El _“era”_ se repite en un bucle en su mente cada vez que su compañero lo pronuncia y casi sin ser consciente de ello acaricia con suavidad la espalda del mayor, sin aflojar el agarre entre ambos.

—No fui capaz de hablarle hasta que estuvimos en cuarto. Armé un escándalo jugando con una Quaffle con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor justo fuera del salón donde ella practicaba con su piano solo para llamar su atención…

—Eras un idiota —se ríe Stiles y Derek se ríe con algo de amargura, acariciando su cintura por debajo de la túnica.

—Lo era. Al final ella se rindió a mi encanto y comenzamos a salir —Stiles no puede evitar reírse de nuevo, ganándose un suave mordisco por encima de la ropa, su lobo regañándole y pidiéndole silencio para continuar—. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano cuando… Peter me convenció de que debía mostrarle lo que era si es que ella iba a estar conmigo. Creía que ella debía saber que era un hombre lobo teóricamente, lo habíamos visto en Defensa y todo el mundo sabe que los Hale somos todos lobos pero… Peter creía que como Sangre Muggle probablemente no entendía realmente lo que eso significaba. Así que se lo mostré, en el Bosque Prohibido, la noche antes de volver a Londres.

—No me digas que tú…

—Shhh —Stiles se sorprende cuando Derek le besa los labios, guardando silencio mientras traga saliva al ver los transparentes ojos verdes de su compañero. Siente miedo por esa historia, pero quiere saberlo. Quiere saber lo que hiere a Derek y sanarle si puede. Quiere ser su pilar, tal como Derek desea sostenerle a él—. Nada pasó esa noche. Paige no rompió conmigo, como yo pensé que haría. Era una Hufflepuff al final, aunque a veces tuviese el carácter de una Ravenclaw a la que le rayaron los libros —ambos se sonríen, apoyando sus frentes juntas. Stiles solo puede pensar en cuanto quiere a este hombre y espera que Derek lo huela—. Nos mandamos tantas cartas ese verano que la lechuza de Laura casi muere por exceso de trabajo, pero no volvimos a vernos hasta volver a Hogwarts.

Stiles se siente un tanto desesperado. Retiene el impulso de pedirle a Derek que vaya al meollo de la cuestión, no queriendo sentir celos por aquella chica que tenía 15 años hace diez. Hoy seguramente es una _“señora”_ como la tal Braeden. Maldición, eso solo le hace sentir aún más niño.

Derek le besa entonces, lentamente, mirando directo a sus ojos. Puede olerle, obvio y Stiles le odia un poquito por ello, por hacerle sufrir con esa larga historia. ¿A caso no puede resumirlo en 20 palabras o menos? Pero no, él le corresponde el beso, porque no va a decirle que se apresure. Se aguantará todo lo que sea necesario, porque quiere escucharle. Quiere apoyarle.

—Paige murió en marzo de nuestro quinto año —dice de pronto el lobo al cortar el beso, quedándose con sus rostros muy cerca, con los ojos cerrados y sus alientos entremezclándose, aunque el de Stiles se corta ante sus palabras—. Sabía que no debía, pero algunas noches le permitía escaparse conmigo al Bosque. A ella le gustaba la sensación de peligro, a pesar de no ser una Gryffindor, y me chantajeaba bastante bien, para no ser una Slytherin. Esa noche no había luna llena, nunca la hubiese dejado acompañarme en una luna llena, sin embargo faltaban pocos días para eso. Fue una noche con mucho viento y… me descuidé. Para el momento que me di cuenta, había dos omegas salvajes acercándose a nosotros.

—¿… salvajes? —murmura Stiles contra él, con un nudo en la garganta. Derek asiente, abriendo sus ojos.

—Lobos sin clan. O que perdieron el suyo. Tiempo después supe que eran del antiguo clan de Ennis, un maldito psicótico que ahora es parte de la manada de Deucalion —gruñe Derek antes de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse—. Los lobos que pierden su clan a veces se vuelven salvajes, rabiosos. Pierden el control sin un ancla y la cercanía de la Luna Llena lo vuelve peor.

Stiles sabe lo que son los omegas y también sabe que el padre de Derek trabaja en la Brigada de Captura de Hombres Lobo del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas y Seres Mágicos. Siempre le pareció bastante absurdo que un hombre lobo se dedicase a eso, pero supone que ahora lo comprende. Esos omegas salvajes no son solo un peligro para los humanos que se crucen en su camino… también son un peligro para la reputación de los lobos que si pertenecen a un clan, que forman parte de la sociedad en tranquilidad, como los Hale o sus aliados. Rabiosos. Omegas.

—No todos los lobos sin clan son omegas ¿o sí? —pregunta algo inseguro, pensando en Theo y en Malia. Derek parece considerar su respuesta un momento antes de responder.

—Lo son. Pero eso no significa que todos sean o vayan a convertirse en salvajes.

Stiles cree comprenderlo, sí. De todas maneras Malia forma casi parte de los Hale ¿no? Es una más de la manada, al igual que Kira. Y Theo… bueno, él es algo especial por sí solo.

Mirando a los ojos algo perdidos de su lobo, Stiles eleva una mano para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos oscuros, peinándolos con sus dedos. Derek deja caer sus párpados ante el acto, permitiéndose tocar y peinar, provocando que su compañero tenga deseos de rascar tras su oreja como si fuese un precioso chucho. Le besa los ojos cerrados con suavidad, antes de bajar a sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Solo eras un chico…

—… si. No pude contra ellos. El Bosque Prohibido es una barrera natural contra muggles y magos mal intencionados, pero no impide el paso de las criaturas, a causa desu magia. No esperé encontrarme con otros lobos. Fue mi culpa. Está bien, Stiles, lo he aceptado —le interrumpe cuando el chico trata de negar a sus palabras—. Era joven y estúpido, y por mi culpa Paige murió… intenté detenerles mientras ella salía del Bosque para ir hacia el Castillo, pero uno de los omegas me retuvo y el otro la persiguió. Ella era inteligente y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo, mientras yo atacaba al omega que me retenía, y para el momento en que pude llegar hasta Paige, ya estaba allí la Directora Parrish protegiéndola.

—¿Qué? ¿La directora… Parrish?

—La abuela de Jordan, si —asiente Derek, llevándose una mano al rostro, echándose un poco hacia atrás en el sofá, pero sin soltar la otra mano de su cintura, manteniéndole encima suyo. Stiles se siente más confundido que nunca, sabe que Jordan se crió solo con su abuela, pero no tenía idea de que había sido Directora de Hogwarts, sin embargo su compañero continúa pronto su relato—. Me lancé contra el omega, y eso le dio oportunidad a la Directora de apresarle y desmayarle con la varita. Yo no tardé en ir con Paige pero… estaba muy mal herida… —la voz de Derek se quiebra un momento, tragando saliva, aún ocultando su mirada de los ojos de Stiles, quien se siente enmudecido—. La Directora intentó sanar sus heridas con magia, pero se reabrían. Fueron hechas por un hombre lobo, después de todo. Mientras yo la tenía desangrándose en mis brazos, la Directora fue a buscar a la enfermera, porque una aparición podría haber matado a Paige… ella solo podía gemir y sufrir en mis brazos, me suplicaba que la ayudase… yo…

—La mordiste —murmura Stiles y Derek deja caer su mano, pero esta es ágilmente sujeta por la de Stiles. Ambos se miran a los ojos y el lobo asiente, sus ojos húmedos y su respiración entrecortada.

—… llegó Deaton en ese momento, también había visto las chispas de Paige, y luego la Directora con la vieja enfermera… pero… el diagnóstico de todos fue el mismo—susurra Derek y Stiles se inclina hacia el frente, hasta rozar sus narices, pegándose completamente a él, sin soltar su mano—. No resistió la mordida en su estado. A pesar de los hechizos de la enfermera y la magia druida de Deaton, Paige siguió gritando y gimiendo, nada le calmaba. Comenzó a toser sangre negra rechazando su cuerpo la maldición, casi inconsciente en medio de su llanto… y por sobre todo eso, pude escuchar a la enfermera murmurar si un hechizo o una poción sería lo mejor para acabar su sufrimiento… porque ya no había nada que la magia pudiese hacer por ella…

—Derek… —susurra Stiles, quiere detenerle, no quiere que siga hablando, pero su lobo no le escucha. No le suelta, y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, pero sigue hablando a media voz.

—La besé y rompí su columna… su cuerpo dio un último movimiento antes de quedar inerte para siempre, pero… aun así no la solté. Fue Peter quien consiguió separarme de ella, creo… sentía la garganta al rojo vivo, como si hubiese aullado más fuerte que nunca antes, pero solo quería seguir gritando... mi madre fue llamada, mi último recuerdo de esa noche son los brazos de mi alfa... —murmura Derek negando con la cabeza, mientras Stiles le sujeta las mejillas—… mi nombre ni siquiera fue mencionado en el reporte de los Aurores. La abuela de Parrish tomó la responsabilidad por… por la muerte de Paige bajo su cuidado y… yo solo fui el chico al que su novia fue asesinada. Pero yo…

—No, Derek. Tú no la mataste. Fue ese omega, ese fue. Tú solo…

—Fue mi culpa, Stiles ¡ella estaba allí afuera por mí! —medio ruge Derek, pero él no se siente intimidado. Le mira a esos hermosos ojos azules sobrenaturales que por fin comprende y le besa profundamente silenciándole, sin importarle encontrarse con los colmillos lobunos, o que las garras se estén clavando en su piel a través de la tela.

—No fue tu culpa. Tú la ayudaste a dejar de sufrir y ella lo sabía —le vuelve a besar para interrumpir cualquier palabra—. Y esa fea de Braeden tiene razón ¿sabes? Paige estaría orgullosa de en quien te has convertido.

Los rasgos del lobo se apagan ante sus últimas palabras, solo quedando los tristes ojos verdes de su amado compañero mirándole con apenas una gota de esperanza. Stiles siente su pecho vibrar de la emoción, el nudo de la garganta demasiado apretado para decir nada, así que solo vuelve a besarle con ganas, acariciando sus mejillas ásperas por la barba antes de subir a su cabello, acercando al hombre lobo más hacia él. Su corazón late con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas, las que estuvo conteniendo medio relato, comienzan a caer de pronto, volviendo los besos salados.

Derek vuelve a abrazarle con fuerza, pegándole hacia él y Stiles gime en su boca, sin dejar de llorar. Su dulce compañero. Su Derek quien por fin le reveló una de las partes más oscuras de su pasado, quien le regaló el conocimiento del porqué de sus ojos azules y el porqué es tal cual es. ¿Cómo habría sido el Derek previo a Paige? Previo al dolor y al auto odio, previo a la destrucción de su autoestima que le llevó a caer directo a las garras de Kate Argent. ¿Ese Derek se habría enamorado de Stiles? Quizás sí. Quizás no.

Pero no importa, porque aún con todo lo que ha pasado, este es el Derek que le pertenece. Este es su Derek, su compañero. Este es el hombre al que la magia y la naturaleza decidieron unirle.

—Derek —susurra contra sus labios, llamando la atención del profesor quien le mira con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos, abiertos para él, sin más secretos—. Derek —repite depositando besos suaves contra su barbilla.

—¿Qué, Stiles? —pregunta con voz ronca el lobo, una voz que estremece al Gryffindor hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Sonríe un poco, aun cuando siente el cálido recorrido aún de las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de sus ojos. Pero debe decirlo. Es tiempo de hacerlo. De hecho, no tiene idea de por qué esperó tanto para hacerlo cuando siempre lo ha sabido.

—Te amo —le dice mientras vuelve a besarle, disfrutando de su mirada sorprendida y del latido que cree haber sentido a través de sus pechos unidos.

Si, por eso esperó. Porque sabía que cuando lo dijese por fin iba a ser lo suficientemente especial como para hacer sonreír a Derek tal como lo está haciendo ahora, sin importar las tristes circunstancias.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que es sábado y técnicamente el Jefe de Aurores no tiene por qué tomar turnos de fines de semana, él está allí. No es como si tuviese un mejor panorama en casa, solo con la vieja televisión de Claudia a ver el partido entre el Chelsea y el Manchester United, comiendo comida muggle a domicilio, porque es más barato y sencillo que comprar un menú en el Caldero Chorreante. Nop, pasar el sábado haciendo papeleo y organizando a sus aurores es mucho mejor, puede almorzar en el comedor de la fuerza y si tiene sueño simplemente se echa una siesta en el sillón de su despacho. Además, así puede estar atento para el momento que los enviados a Francia regresen, porque ese caso es importante y debe llevarlo personalmente.

Nada que ver con que sea Jordan Parrish uno de los enviados, por supuesto que no.

Una vez que Jordan entregó su memoria en un frasquito, el Jefe Stilinski pensó que su auror no tendría nada que ver con los franceses ya. Cuando le llamaron para una verificación de autenticidad de la memoria vía _Legeremancia_ , casi le manda una Vociferadora al jodido Lizardi. ¿Qué putas insinuaba? ¿Qué Jordan había falsificado la memoria antes de entregarla? Maldición.

Ese miércoles fue en persona a acompañar a Parrish al Palacio de la Magia en París, porque no pensaba enviarle con algún auror inútil que regresase solo y pusiese como excusa _“Creí que se vino antes, porque yo me retrasé haciendo turismo con mi hermana”_. Si no le puso una sanción real a Valerie Clark fue solo porque Jordan se lo pidió, sin embargo la auror no va a ver más trabajo que cuidar la seguridad en conciertos en su futuro cercano.

Son casi las cinco de la tarde cuando el toque de su puerta suena familiar. Da el permiso para entrar y debe confesar que su cuerpo se relaja al ver a Parrish aparecer en su uniforme de auror sin daño alguno, seguido de Graeme. Parte de él sigue preocupada por lo ocurrido y no puede evitarlo. Si tuviese la seguridad de que su ayudante no va a meterse en más problemas podría relajarse, pero sigue tercamente involucrado en el asunto. Ni siquiera tenía porqué ir hoy a Francia él, sin embargo peleó hasta que el Jefe se rindió, sin embargo demasiado ofendido para acompañarle, enchufándole a su más leal auror, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pasase podría confiar en que Tara no dejaría atrás al más joven y que le informará a él todo lo ocurrido.

—Bienvenidos. ¿Qué tal Francia?

—La comida deliciosa, como siempre —asegura Tara mientras deja una carpeta frente a él, tomando asiento una vez le da la venia. Parrish se sienta también, rodando los ojos.

—Hubiésemos regresado antes, pero la auror Graeme insistió que fuésemos a comer antes de hacerlo.

—Lo mínimo que podemos conseguir si tenemos que pegarnos dos viajes en Traslador casi seguidos. Nadie viaja a Francia por el día, hace mal para el organismo, Jefe. Deberían habernos pagado un día de hospedaje —dice la mujer elevando sus cejas. Él solo rueda los ojos, aunque de alguna manera piensa en que es cierto y que nunca debió creer en que Stiles iría solo por el día a Beauxbatons en compañía de Derek. Urgh. De recordarlo le comienza un dolor de estómago.

—Puedes ir y quedarte allá si te place, Tara, aunque la Oficina no cubriría los gastos —le indica el Jefe de Aurores elevando sus cejas también, mientras la bruja niega con la cabeza, apoyando la espalda en la silla. El hombre mayor mira a Parrish que sonríe mientras le observa, haciendo que se sienta un poco intimidado, carraspeando y mirando la carpeta que le entregaron, abriéndola para revisar los pergaminos, frunciendo el ceño—. Veritaserum y Legeremancia voluntarias, prueba de hechizos de confidencialidad… ¿Lachapelle salió limpio en todo? —pregunta con incredulidad, pasando sus ojos entre sus dos aurores a la carpeta en sus manos. Parrish borra su sonrisa pronto y asiente con brusquedad, mientras la auror se encoge de hombros.

—Estuve presente en todas las verificaciones. Si me preguntan, un poco rápidas, porque aludió a que era un hombre muy ocupado y bla, bla, pero incluso yo pude hacerle un par de preguntas y… nada. Está limpio. No tiene idea ni de quien puede haber contratado a Haigh ni de quien podría querer hacerle daño a Derek Hale. Pregunté también por los “accidentes” del partido entre Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, pero tampoco tenía ningún conocimiento de ello, insistiendo que el insinuar que no eran más que accidentes solo eran conjeturas. Un sujeto bastante desagradable… aunque Parrish hizo buenas migas con su secretaria —agrega con tono insinuante Tara, haciendo que la carpeta caiga de sus manos a la mesa—. Cuando salí de la sala de interrogatorios le estaba coqueteando a la chica de una forma muy obvia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Graeme! —se queja Jordan de inmediato y el padre de Stiles puede ver el sonrojo en sus orejas, un extraño rasgo que el auror comparte con su hijo—. No es cierto, solo estaba preguntándole cosas del caso —se defiende el hombre, haciendo que el Jefe trague saliva.

—… ¿y averiguaste algo?

Hay un parpadeo nervioso en Parrish antes de que le mire de frente y niegue con la cabeza. Stilinski afila su mirada un momento, porque está seguro de que le ha visto hacer eso antes… justo antes de mentir.

—No, nada. No soltó prenda sobre su jefe.

Duda un momento sobre seguir el tema, pero acaba asintiendo. Vuelve a coger la carpeta, intentando no imaginarse a Jordan coqueteándole a una secretaria imaginaria (porque nunca ha visto a esa bruja como para poder ponerle una cara), pasando las hojas.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? —pregunta Tara y él casi hubiese preferido que no preguntase.

—Daremos la última oportunidad a Haigh para confesar, aunque probablemente no pueda decir nada ni aunque quiera a causa de los hechizos de confidencialidad, y si no nos da nada útil… lo deportamos de regreso a Francia para que sea juzgado.

Jordan se ve algo ofendido cuando le da un vistazo, apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas según alcanza a ver, antes de respirar profundo.

—Si no hay nada más que hacer… creo que voy a tomarme los días libres que me había ofrecido, Jefe. Si es que la oferta sigue abierta —dice de pronto el auror, sorprendiéndole casi tanto como antes le sorprendió el asunto de la secretaria.

—¿Hablas en serio? Claro que sí. No has tomado días libres desde que te volviste mi ayudante —de reojo cree ver una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Tara, pero la ignora—. ¿Cuántos días te tomarás? Tienes este fin de semana guardia ¿empezarás el lunes?

—Una semana estará bien, yo creo ¿puedo tomármela desde hoy mismo? —pregunta el joven, con cierta energía inusual para el tema. Normalmente ese brillo en sus ojos solo despertaba cuando estaba en medio de un caso complicado, los aurores mayores solían molestarle por ello, llamándole cachorro sobreexcitado o cosas así. ¿Por qué tanta emoción por unas vacaciones?

—… si, por supuesto que puedes. ¿Grandes planes? —trata de averiguar sin parecer muy interesado, moviendo la muñeca para convocar sin palabras un pergamino limpio desde la gaveta donde los tiene guardados para redactar el permiso del auror.

—Seguramente te escaparás a Francia para disfrutar de nuevo de la comida, ¿no? —le ayuda Tara, aunque a pesar de su sonrisa sus ojos lucen algo de preocupación, la misma que el Jefe está experimentando al imaginar al rubio solo en el país galo una vez más.

—No, no. He visto demasiado de Francia la última semana —niega con una risa Parrish, pasando una mano por sus cabellos—. Aprovecharé de descansar del papeleo, me juntaré con un viejo amigo… quizás invite a Derek a unas copas.

—Sabes que los hombres lobo no pueden emborracharse ¿verdad? —pregunta Stilinski mientras termina de redactar el permiso, firmando al final de la hoja y pronunciando un hechizo para que la tinta se secase de inmediato para luego apoyar su varita sobre su firma la cual brilla dorada antes de volver a su negro normal, extendiendo el pergamino hacia Jordan junto con la pluma en el tintero.

La firma del auror es puesta justo al otro lado de la suya, haciendo oficial el permiso en el momento en que la nueva varita de Parrish (comprada en Ollivander’s hace unos días) hace brillar su propia firma en un rojo escarlata.

—Lo sé, pero eso solo lo hace mejor, porque así tengo a alguien que me cargue a casa si terminó muy ebrio.

Tara se ríe a su lado, encontrándolo una razón más que buena para invitar a un licántropo a beber. Jordan le sonríe a la bruja antes de ponerse de pie mirándole a él.

—Bueno, me retiro entonces. Suerte con el último interrogatorio a Haigh.

—Sí, aprovecha de descansar tú —le dice el Jefe poniéndose de pie también para estrechar la mano del hombre. Ambos se miran directamente y él quiere decirle algo como “Estar de vacaciones no significa que no puedas pasarte por aquí” o más ridículamente invitarle a su casa, pero no puede hacerlo—. Salúdame a tu abuela.

—Sigue en su tour por Sudamérica, pero cuando le escriba le daré sus saludos, Jefe. Graeme, será tu responsabilidad vigilar que coma adecuadamente, le escribiré a Stiles para que sus vociferadoras lleguen a tu nombre —bromea Jordan, ocasionando que la bruja rechace de inmediato con las manos.

—¡Sangrientamente no! Ese es tu deber, muchacho —le dice, pero aun así estrecha su mano.

Cuando Parrish sale de su oficina luego de darle una última sonrisa, Stilinski se deja caer en su silla sintiéndose agotado. Sabe que Tara está ahí al frente sonriendo como si fuese Morgana reencarnada, pura maldad y mil insinuaciones en la mirada. Le diría _“Ni una palabra”_ , pero sabe que no serviría de nada.

—Era una chica guapa, la francesa. Parrish ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada —la sonrisa es audible en su voz. El Jefe suspira con fuerza—. La verdad no sé a qué estás esperando, John. Al muchacho solo le falta esperarte desnudo en…

—¡Suficiente, Tara! —le silencia el hombre, haciendo que la bruja ponga una mueca—. No voy a hablar de nada de esto contigo.

—Ni con nadie, ni siquiera contigo mismo —dice de forma lacónica Graeme poniéndose de pie—. Han pasado casi cuatro años…

—Si. _Solo_ cuatro años —gruñe él viendo como la auror camina hasta la puerta del despacho, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—No te estás haciendo más joven y la diferencia de edades no va a disminuir. Pero Jordan si puede encontrar a alguien más por quien suspirar… o puede acabar muerto en una zanja al ser secuestrado de nuevo —el corazón del Jefe da un vuelco al escucharle, sintiéndose como una bofetada. La propia Tara parece arrepentirse de sus palabras, abriendo la puerta mientras traga saliva—… de cualquier forma, creo que te hace falta recordar que tú también fuiste un Gryffindor una vez, John, en vez de seguir usando la temeridad de los leones como una mofa.

Cuando la puerta se cierra él se lleva ambas manos al rostro apoyando los codos en su escritorio. Porque en el fondo sabe que su amiga tiene razón.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calor, calor, calor. No por el fic, por supuesto, sino que por el ambiente. ¿Nadie más tiene calor en sus tierras? Si sientes frío coméntalo, solo para envidiarte en un comentario, god.  
> Bueno, el cap. ¿Un poquito triste? Mi amigo Khansos me dijo que si. Espero que a nadie le deprimiese. Si sí, vengan para darles un abrazo -extiende los brazos-  
> Tengo la mala noticia de decirles que solo me quedan dos caps escritos enteros, antes de que tengamos sequía grave, así que voy a pedir una cadena de oración para que me lleguen sus energías directo a los dedos para poder escribir y/o a los ojos, para que no se me cierren cuando me da sueño.  
> Les adoro a todos, muchísimas gracias por detenerse a comentar. Espero que el fic les siga agradando. No sé si alguien notó que Parrish aparece en los tags como personaje principal y es porque en el futuro tendrá más relevancia. Si lo aman, lo disfrutarán.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes, para endulzarles el comienzo de semana laboral ¡Un abrazo! ¡Y no olviden comentar uxu! que me hacen enormemente feliz, aunque solo me diga "Hola" <3


	61. Perfume de Bruja

Peter rechaza la idea de Chris de ir y hablar del tema directamente con Talia. Por supuesto que un Slytherin como él jamás haría algo así. Es una idea ridícula y no tiene ningún problema en decírselo en la cara al profesor de Defensa, lo que lleva a una discusión que borra de un plumazo cualquier momento sensible que hayan tenido entre ellos antes, lo cual el hombre lobo agradece.

Odia haberse quebrado frente al otro mago, detesta haberse dejado consolar, haberle contado aquello que llevaba clavado como una espina desde Halloween, sangrando copiosamente en secreto. No sabe cómo ha conseguido no acercarse a Malia hasta ahora, mirándola a la distancia, frunciendo el ceño ante su falta de modales, sus risas escandalosas o esa obsesión por mostrar afecto en público a su novia kitsune y a todo el mundo. Una Hufflepuff total. Ser hija suya y de esa Loba del Desierto para acabar en Hufflepuff. Casi un chiste.

Sin embargo, fuera de esos detalles, puede ver mucho de él en ella. Y también mucho de esa perra. Zorra. Loba. Lo que fuese.

Inconscientemente se pasa mirando hacia la tejona durante toda la cena, observándola reír y robarle un dulce a Stiles de los que Scott ha comprado en su nombre. No puede evitar sonreír de forma casi divertida al verla intentar que Kira Yukimura coma una de esas moscas de café con leche. En defensa de la asiática, esas moscas eran muy realísticas a pesar de no ser más que caramelo.

—Te ves bastante tranquilo. ¿Braeden descubrió algo? —le pregunta a media voz Derek a su izquierda, haciéndole mirar en su dirección y poner una media mueca.

—… nada que tenga que ver con el asunto, creemos.

Hay un cierto brillo de travesura en los ojos de su sobrino, probablemente debido a que ¿desde cuándo es tan natural el hablar de _“nosotros”_ cuando se refiere a Christopher Argent y a sí mismo? Desagradable. Peter se enfoca en la comida en su plato, percibiendo que el otro profesor va a hablar. No se equivoca, no pasan ni dos minutos antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca.

—Le conté a Stiles sobre Paige.

Peter se detiene con el trozo de jabalí justo sobre los labios, clavado en el tenedor. Mira de reojo a Derek quien parece querer ahogarse en su copa de zumo, sin mirar a nadie. Vaya, no creyó que el día llegase tan pronto.

—¿Vas a morderle ya? —pregunta luego de masticar y tragar la carne, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que es la escogida esa noche para ser inundada con los chicos de la manada. Los cachorros. Detrás de los que van los _Dread Doctors_. Un molesto dolor de cabeza empieza en su frente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y volver a mirar su plato.

—… puede ser.

No necesita mirarle para saber que su rudo sobrino de más de un metro ochenta, con barba de leñador y mirada aterradora está en este momento sonrojado como una quinceañera. Bebe de su propia copa (de vino, no es un niño como Derek) para ocultar su sonrisa. A pesar de que el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos, de alguna forma le alegra ver que los adolescentes siguen pensando más con el corazón (y algo más abajo) que preocupándose por otras cosas.

—Hazlo pronto entonces. No vaya alguien a adelantársete. El muchacho se ve incluso más atractivo con cada día que pasa, seguramente por lo prohibido —medio bromea, disfrutando el sonido del gruñido que vibra en la garganta de Derek.

Simplemente adorable.

Cuando termina la cena Peter se despide de su sobrino y le hace un asentimiento cortés a Natalie Martin, quien es su eterna acompañante al lado derecho, antes de marcharse del Gran Comedor. Sabe a dónde se dirige. Melissa no siempre come con los maestros en el Gran Comedor, pero en ocasiones su ausencia es debido a trabajo y no por simplemente preferir comer en su despacho. Esta noche es trabajo, lo sabe. La ausencia de Michelle Suárez se lo indica.

Toca la puerta de la enfermería para hacerse avisar y entra cuando recibe el permiso, paseando su vista por entre las camas hasta encontrar como en una está sentada la nueva profesora de alquimia en compañía de la madre de Scott. Melissa le mira con una ceja arqueada y algo de curiosidad, pero se pone de pie desapareciendo la bandeja con los platos vacíos de su paciente e indica que irá a su oficina.

—Compórtate, Hale —le dice la bruja cuando pasa por su lado y Peter solo sonríe de medio lado. Desde que mordiese a Scott Melissa perdió toda consideración con él.

La puerta de la oficina de la enfermera se cierra y Peter avanza hasta quedar parado a los pies de la cama de Michelle quien le mira con una sonrisa. Ninguno habla por un momento, hasta que la mujer ríe un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Viniste a mirarme en silencio? No demasiado atractivo, Peter.

—No, claro que no —repone apretando los puños, respirando profundo. Debe hacer eso, aunque casi vaya contra su personalidad. Esa bruja está allí por su culpa—. Yo vine a…

—No te disculpes, Peter. No es tu culpa —le interrumpe Michelle planchando con las manos el cubrecama color crema, sonriendo de medio lado ante su sorpresa—. El profesor Argent me lo explicó… alguna cosa, al menos. Dudo que me haya dicho todo…

—¿Argent? —hay incredulidad en la voz del hombre lobo, mientras siente el enojo surgir desde el fondo de su estómago. ¿Por qué Chris se considera con el derecho para ir y revelar sus problemas sin su permiso? Argent va a escucharle claramente.

—Temía que lo averiguase por mi cuenta y pudiese causar problemas entre los Hale y los Calaveras —indica ella acomodando su cabello oscuro y suelto por encima de su hombro, confundiéndole—. Mi tío es un cazador. Pero le dije a Argent y te digo a ti que no hay peligro alguno. No somos tan cercanos.

—… pero esa no es mi preocupación —dice Peter adelantándose un paso más, casi rozando con las rodillas el metal del catre.

—No fuiste tú quien me echó la _Imperius_ , Peter —insiste Michelle en voz suave, lo que ablanda un poco la resolución del lobo—. Aunque me marcases como objetivo sin querer, no es tu culpa. Sin embargo eso me da una perfecta excusa para exigirte una cita como Merlín manda ¿no crees?

El brillo en la mirada de la bruja y su tono juguetón provoca que Peter finalmente se rinda, dejando caer los hombros mientras sonríe. ¿Quién diablos excepto un Slytherin podría exigirle una cita al culpable de que te hayan imperiado y casi hecho perder tu trabajo? Tiene que aceptar que la mujer tiene agallas y acaba asintiendo.

—Bien, cuando quieras.

—El próximo domingo parece buena fecha ¿no crees? Espero que te arregles adecuadamente para la ocasión —el guiño burlón de la bruja provoca que su mente trabaje rápido, llegando a la conclusión desagradable de que el siguiente domingo cae catorce. Catorce de febrero. Su mirada debe decir en voz muy alta _“¿En serio?”_ porque Suárez solo suelta una carcajada divertida, haciendo que se sienta agradecido de pronto por la personalidad de la Slytherin que huele honestamente a diversión, sin segundas intenciones.

Ojalá todos los problemas de su vida se solucionasen de forma tan sencilla como salió esa disculpa.

 

* * *

 

No mintió al Jefe cuando le dijo sobre sus intenciones de descansar del papeleo y juntarse con Jake y Derek, solo que… bueno, no iba a hacerlo tan pronto.

El resto de la tarde del sábado la pasa interrogando funcionarios del Wizengamot y de la Oficina de Trasladores, en la que nuevamente debe ocupar sus encantos, esta vez para convencer a un recién salido de Hogwarts para que revisase los registros para él.

Al menos sale con información valiosa de allí, porque a pesar de que los del Wizengamot le jurasen que el honorable Gerard Argent no había abandonado el país, el registro de Trasladores dice otra cosa.

Es bastante tarde ya, casi las nueve de la noche, pero como al día siguiente es domingo e indefectiblemente todas las oficinas (excepto las de seguridad) son cerradas ese día, así que Jordan se dirige nuevamente a las oficinas de servicio administrativo del Wizengamot, frunciendo el ceño al no ver a nadie en la recepción general. Bueno tampoco es tan extraño por la hora, pero aun así se siente irritado, dándose la vuelta para salir cuando una voz le llama desde la espalda.

—¿Parrish?

—Laura —se gira sorprendido al escuchar la voz de la hermana mayor de Derek, notando que la bruja no está sola, acompañada del alfa Deucalion. El auror afila un poco la mirada ante el lobo ciego, pero habla con tranquilidad—. Magistrado, buenas noches.

—Auror Parrish. Un poco tarde para cumplir papeleo —le saluda a su cuenta el licántropo, antes de girar apenas un poco el rostro hacia la Hale—. Creo que me adelantaré. Fue un placer charlar contigo, Laura. Los puntos restantes los veremos en otra ocasión.

—Si, por supuesto —asiente con el rostro pétreo la nueva alfa de los Hale y Parrish siente algo de admiración por ella en ese momento.

Guiándose por su elegante bastón de madera negra con el lobo de plata en la cumbre, el miembro de Wizengamot hace un gesto de despedida hacia Jordan luego de desearle una buena noche siendo correspondido por él, antes de salir rumbo a los ascensores, sin errar jamás el paso a pesar de su ceguera.

Laura Hale le levanta la mano cortando cualquier cosa que Parrish pudiese ir a decir, hasta que el sonido del ascensor se escucha a la distancia informando que el otro alfa se ha marchado. Solo entonces la morena parece relajarse un poco, sacudiendo su cabello por encima de su hombro, agotada.

—¿Un día pesado? —le pregunta, condescendiente. La hermana de Derek chasquea su lengua con reprobación.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas. ¿Cómo has estado, Jordan? Escuché por Derek del asunto de Francia. Me alegro de que no te haya sucedido nada grave —le dice con honestidad, mirándole con esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su hermano. El auror sonríe y asiente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, gracias a Merlín no ocurrió nada que lamentar. De hecho conseguí unos días de vacaciones por ello.

—¡Bien por ti! Yo podría tomar unas vacaciones —murmura la mujer lobo, moviendo su cuello hasta que el crack se escucha en todo el Hall de los Servicios Administrativos—. Si estás de vacaciones ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta con algo de curiosidad de pronto y aunque Jordan duda un momento, al final le cuenta una versión resumida de todo el asunto y sus sospechas, dejándola pensativa y con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, los magistrados no siempre informan sus viajes fuera de la Isla pero…

Con un movimiento de muñeca de Laura, una de las gavetas tras el asiento de la recepcionista se abre, volando hacia sus manos una gruesa carpeta la que con un toque de varita de la mujer lobo enseña su contenido sin problema. Parrish está algo fascinado por ello.

Una uña tan rosa como el labial que trae la Hale comienza a deslizarse por entre las hojas, dando vuelta las páginas. Jordan camina para asomarse por encima del hombro de la mujer, notando que lo que está revisando son las peticiones de los magistrados a los empleados de los Servicios Administrativos.

—¿Dos kilos de Helado Levitador de Honeydukes para el Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot? —pregunta anonadado, porque no creería que el anciano mago tuviese esa clase de caprichos. Laura solo ríe ante su sorpresa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Luego de una semana aquí ya nada te sorprendería. En vez de hacer ellos mismos sus trámites suelen pedirlo a los funcionarios y… ¡aquí! “Viernes 29 de Enero, petición del Magistrado Gerard Argent, Traslador a Francia para el día sábado, para asistir al Partido de Hogwarts versus Beauxbatons”. La vuelta está solicitada para el lunes a las ocho de la mañana —indica Laura con algo de triunfo antes de mirarle dudosa—. ¿Esto es lo que querías, verdad?

—La verdad es que en este momento podría besarte —confiesa Parrish con la emoción vibrando en todo su cuerpo. ¡Lo tenía! Gerard Argent estuvo en Francia esa noche. La hermana de Derek solo rueda los ojos de esa forma tan Hale, antes de hacer una copia de la hoja con un _Geminio_ , extendiéndole el pergamino—. Gracias, de verdad.

—No pasa nada, también es por Derek. La verdad es que este registro no es público, pero tampoco es secreto así que no tendría que haber problema en presentarlo como una posible prueba… ¿estás seguro de seguir esto así? —pregunta la mujer lobo, guardando en la gaveta correspondiente la carpeta de los registros de las peticiones de los magistrados.

—Si. Si el Director de Beauxbatons no era aquella noche, al menos era alguien más con su apariencia.

—Podría haber sido simplemente esa perra de Kate —comenta Laura, con la mirada afilada, pero Jordan niega.

—Los profesores de Beauxbatons no tienen autorización para abandonar el Palacio los domingos por la noche y ella estuvo allí. Lo investigué —o más bien se lo sacó a la secretaria del Director. Guardándose en el bolsillo interior de la túnica el pergamino doblado, vuelve a sonreír hacia Laura—. Gracias en serio. Podría invitarte una copa en pago…

—Lo siento, pero no bebo. No me afecta, de todas formas —bromea la alfa sacudiendo su cabellera oscura—. Solo atrapa al imbécil que se atrevió a pagar por poner la vida de mi hermano en juego.

Jordan se lo promete a Laura y a sí mismo. Si el culpable es Gerard Argent no va a dejar que se le escape entre los dedos.

 

* * *

 

—¿No sientes como que este ha sido el sábado más largo de la vida? —pregunta de pronto Erica en su oído, sentada sobre sus piernas en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

El calorcillo agradable de la chimenea aún descongelando sus huesos helados por toda la tarde en Hogsmeade, fuera de los periodos que pasaron dentro de las tienda o bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, dejando Madame Tudipié para la visita de la semana siguiente, gracias a Salazar.

—Hmm —medio asiente Boyd.

—Es que anoche lo de la profesora de Alquimia, hoy vuestro entrenamiento, Hogsmeade, Isaac y su novio yéndose a echar un rapidito a la Casa de los Gritos ¿qué? Es verdad —se defiende su novia ante la ruidosa queja del otro prefecto tejón un sillón más alejado—. Lydia llevándose a Kira a la peluquería, todos en las Tres Escobas… y luego cuando llegamos la cara de Stiles ¡seguro que le pasó algo! Y para que decir la forma en que el profesor Argent miraba a Peter Hale durante la cena…

—¿Por qué todo eso hace que sientas más largo tu día, Erica? —le pregunta controlando un bostezo.

—Porque hay un millón de rumores que no sé, y eso me agota mentalmente —se queja la rubia abrazándose con más fuerza a su cuello, haciéndole sonreír de medio lado— ¡no te burles de mí!

—No he dicho nada…

—No hace falta, te puedo ver la sonrisita de _“Es tan tontita”_. Idiota, debí conseguirme un mejor novio…

—Yo que tú no hubiese dicho eso —canturrea un poco más allá Malia, jugando con los ligeros rizos nuevos en el pelo de su novia. Al parecer la asiática rechazó cualquier otra intención del mago estilista con su cabello.

Lydia Martin en cambio cuando llegó a las Tres Escobas preguntando _«¿Y qué tal me veo?»_ dejó a todo el mundo sin saber que decirle. Fue Argent la que rompió el momento tenso diciendo que se veía tan guapa como siempre, dejándola satisfecha. Porque si, Martin estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Nadie pudo averiguar qué diablos había cambiado en su cabello, aunque re juró que pagó 30 galeones por el trabajo.

—Si te quieres conseguir otro novio no veo que te detiene —indica el Slytherin con voz profunda, entrecerrando sus ojos. Puede ver a su rubia novia dudar un poco, quizás porque lo habitual sería que Boyd se levantase y se marchase. Pero está cansado de siempre hacer eso. Ahora quiere saber porque es que Erica sigue con él.

La tejona mira alrededor como buscando ayuda, pero al final él se apiada y la atrae por la nuca para besar sus labios mirando directamente a esos ojos que le enamoraron desde que tomó consciencia en su segundo año que bajo ese cabello alborotado y la nariz mocosa había una chica.

—Te quiero ver consiguiendo un novio que te aguante tanto como Boyd lo hace —se burla más allá Lahey cuando dejan de besarse, Erica luciendo su mirada marrón algo cristalina, pero sin tener problemas de mostrarle el dedo de corazón a su compañero prefecto. Por suerte los tejones más pequeños ya se han ido a la cama.

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes comenzaron a salir? —pregunta de pronto Yukimura, bajando una revista escrita en coreano que estuvo paseando con ella desde que volvió de la peluquería mágica con Martin. Boyd duda un momento, antes de mirar a Erica que por el contrario parece feliz de poder contar la _“historia de amor”_. Aunque de eso no tenga demasiado.

—Empezamos a salir el año pasado. Aunque yo le gustaba a Vernon desde mucho antes —dice con algo de orgullo su novia, lanzando su cabellera dorada hacia su espalda—. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirme nada, aunque un par de veces me defendió de sus propios compañeros…

—Puedes no creerlo viéndola ahora con los escotes hasta el estómago —habla Malia con una sonrisa burlona—, pero Erica era una empollona de temer. Tenía el pelo horrible y se echaba a llorar a la primera.

—Y era una llorosa mocosa —apoya Lahey entre risas acercándose, al parecer habiendo terminado de ayudar a un chico de quinto con su tarea de Historia de la Magia.

—¡No era mocosa! —trata de defenderse Erica, pero Boyd le acaricia la cintura con cariño. Sabe que si lo era. La prefecta parece gruñir un poco antes de encogerse de hombros—. Como sea. Las Slytherin se metían conmigo…

—… y las Gryffindor, y las Ravenclaw, y otras Hufflepuff…

—¡Cállate, Malia!... Vernon me salvó una vez de un grupito de Slytherin de sexto cuando yo iba en tercero… y eso se repitió en otras ocasiones a lo largo de los años —la mano suave de Erica acaricia su mejilla y el Slytherin, a pesar de estar fuera de su zona de confort, ladea el rostro y besa su palma—. Los dos éramos demasiado tímidos para dar un paso al frente así que… tuve que cambiar un poco para poder hacerlo.

Boyd recuerda ese regreso luego de las vacaciones de navidad el año pasado, pensando solamente en los patines nuevos que consiguió comprar y que moría por utilizar en el Lago congelado, cuando en el mismísimo Expreso una chica hermosísima se metió en su carro. Los otros Slytherin comenzaron a piropearle y mirarle con deseo, incluidos algunos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que se asomaban de los otros compartimientos, pero los ojos marrones delineados en negro solo estaban fijos en él quien estaba casi pegado a la ventana. Solo le reconoció al verla sonreír.

—Lydia consideraba que mi estilo, o mi falta de estilo mejor dicho, ofendía a su vista y bajaría la reputación del resto de las Prefectas de Hogwarts, así que me hizo su proyecto navideño de cambio de imagen —confiesa Erica a Kira quien da un respingo. Sí, chica, no eres la primera en ser víctima de las garras de Lydia Martin, quiere decirle él mientras sonríe un poco—. Ropa nueva, un corte de cabello y algo de maquillaje era todo lo que necesitaba para… sentirme guapa…

—Ya eras guapa —repone Boyd enseguida, consiguiendo esa sonrisa brillante que tanto ama.

—Pero esas cosas me hicieron _sentir_ guapa. Me dio el valor suficiente para ir a pararme frente a ti y decirte que tendríamos una cita.

—¿Le dijiste que tendrían una cita? ¿No le preguntaste?

—Su voz ni siquiera tembló —acepta el Slytherin. Ni siquiera aunque había un montón de chicos babeando por sus piernas. Ellos notando por primera vez lo que Boyd había notado hace años—. Al menos conseguí el valor para pedirle que fuese mi novia en San Valentín.

—¡Entonces la próxima semana es vuestro primer aniversario! Oh, chicos, felicidades —Kira parece feliz mientras les mira, al igual que Malia e Isaac.

Boyd sabe que debe irse ya a su propia Sala Común pero no es capaz de decirle a Erica que se le baje de encima. Acepta su beso cariñoso sin problemas, acercándola aún más, agradecido de que ella haya conseguido el valor de dar el primer paso, aunque haya sido por cosas absurdas que no le hacen más hermosa de lo que ya es.

—¿Sabéis? Lydia tiene razón… al parecer todas las parejas que conocemos se han lanzado el uno contra el otro antes de hablar —comenta Kira, mirando hacia Malia, haciendo que Erica deje de besarle para mirarle confundida—. Quiero decir… ¿se dijeron lo que sentían antes de pedirse salir o sencillamente besarse? Nosotras no…

—Nop —acepta su novia, mientras él y Erica se encogen de hombros. Isaac por su cuenta parece algo sofocado de pronto, tragando saliva.

—Hum, pues hablar de lo que es hablar…

—No hace falta que digas nada, Isaac, todo el mundo pudo oleros en la Fiesta de los Hale —se burla Malia, ocasionando que el prefecto rubio parezca aún más azorado.

Erica parece pensativa sentada aún en sus piernas, mirando a Kira y luego a él a los ojos, antes de darle otro beso suave.

—Yo creo que ella está pensándolo demasiado. Si sientes algo… solo lo haces ¿cierto? Todo encaja luego. Y si no encaja es porque no estaba destinado a ser…

—Urgh, ¿por qué cuando dices la palabra _“encaja”_ suena tan sexual a mis oídos, Erica? —se queja Lahey, haciendo que Malia estalle en carcajadas.

—¡Búsquense un cuarto!

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿En escala de 1 a "Te perseguiré hasta encontrarte para matarte" me odiarían si las actualizaciones fuesen una por semana? Cielos, es que de verdad me estoy viendo muy complicada y el estrés no es bueno para mi corazón *sufre*  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios <3 los adoro y leer cada uno eleva un poquito mi marcador de inspiración (?) ahahaha así que ya saben que hacer para ayudarme <3  
> Hace muchísimo calor y me estoy muriendo, así que les dejo antes de que me derrita sobre el teclado ¡un abrazo para todos!


	62. La Placa de Sheriff

Jordan se pasa la mitad del domingo apareciéndose por toda Gran Bretaña prácticamente, o al menos así lo siente en los músculos.

Valerie Clark acaba siendo más difícil de encontrar que cualquier otra cosa en esa investigación. No está en su casa, no está en la de sus padres. Acaba teniendo que aparecer en Kent y coger un autobús muggle para llegar a la casa de los padres del marido hijo de muggles de la auror, en donde acaba por fin hallándola casi a las seis de la tarde.

A lo largo del tiempo desde el mediodía estuvo pensando seriamente dejar de buscar a la auror, pero al final se decanta por seguir su instinto y hallarla. Y cuando lo hace lo agradece.

—No. Gerard Argent no apareció durante el partido, de hecho ni siquiera estaba en la lista. Tengo una copia en casa ¿la necesitas? —le pregunta la bruja, al parecer ansiosa por redimirse por haberle dejado atrás en Francia. Jordan no puede culparla, nadie podría esperar que algo le hubiese pasado. Le agradece el ofrecimiento y lo acepta, acabando de beberse el té que la señora Clark, suegra de Valerie, le ha servido.

Tiene que esperar casi una hora más para que los jóvenes Clark estén listos para marcharse de regreso a su casa en Londres, apareciéndose después de ellos para recibir minutos después una copia de la lista de invitados ingleses al partido entre ambas escuelas.

—Escuché que estabas de vacaciones —le comenta Valerie viéndole guardar el pergamino tras doblarle por la mitad. Jordan traga saliva acomodando su túnica, antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Si. Pero estoy aprovechando de hacer un poco de investigación libre.

—Si sigues trabajando entonces no son vacaciones —le dice el marido de Valerie sentado en uno de los sillones, el cual es un estudiante de medimagia según fue presentado antes.

Jordan se despide no mucho después del matrimonio, caminando hacia el exterior de la casa de los suburbios y está cerrando tras él la verja cuando escucha a la auror hablarle.

—Jordan, si necesitas ayuda…

—Gracias. Lo tendré en consideración —le dice para calmar la duda en su voz, pero sabe que no lo hará a menos que sea realmente urgente. Esa investigación es suya.

 

* * *

 

El domingo pasa más rápido de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría. Scott se pasa media tarde en un informe de Pociones para Harris y la otra mitad aprendiendo un montón de batallas en orden cronológico para la prueba a la que les someterá el padre de Kira en unos días. Almuerza bocadillos con su beta en una sala vacía, lo que inevitablemente acaba en algo de roce corporal antes de volver a la biblioteca a los deberes abandonados.

No es que no haya extrañado a Stiles dando vueltas, pero la verdad es que tener a Liam cerca le quitaba cualquier otro pensamiento de la cabeza. Cuando llega la hora de la cena cogen sus cosas para ir al Gran Comedor, sorprendiéndose al notar que la mayoría de la manada (incluyendo a Jackson, Isaac, Malia y Lydia) se encuentran en la mesa de Gryffindor ya comiendo, mientras que Stiles está sentado solo en Hufflepuff en charlando con un confundido Mason Hewitt que mira con mal disimulada urgencia a su novio.

Liam le da una mirada cuestionadora, pero Scott se encoge de hombros, instándole que vaya hacia allá, él siguiéndole. Porque no sabe que está haciendo Stiles allí.

—¡Hey, Liam! Justo estábamos hablando de ti —sonríe Mason un poco incómodo. Scott puede oler que Stiles se siente irritado, comiendo de su plato sin voltear a verles.

—Hey, Mason. Estábamos haciendo deberes en la biblioteca con el Capitán… hola, Stiles —hay una pregunta muy obvia en el tono de Liam, pero Stiles apenas el gruñe algo que suena como un _“Hola”_. Scott cree que es momento de intervenir.

—¿Qué haces en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Stiles? Los chicos están en Gryffindor —le dice a su amigo palmeando su espalda, intentando convencerle de que le mire, pero el compañero de Derek sigue cenando con indiferencia, hasta tragar y darle una mirada glaciar junto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Nada, aquí comiendo con mi futuro mejor amigo ¿no te jode?

Ok. Stiles está claramente molesto. Scott intenta rebobinar a ayer, recordar sí hizo algo malo. ¿Le compró los dulces equivocados en Honeydukes? ¿Se burló demasiado de alguna cosa que dijo durante la cena? O quizás…

—Ay, joder… ¿quedamos de hacer los deberes juntos? —pregunta llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras Stiles se levanta enfadado y le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—¡Si! ¿Y qué consigo en cambio? Bajo a buscar desayuno para ambos, porque al señorito le gusta dormir hasta tarde en domingo, y cuando vuelvo no hay nadie en la Torre. ¡De nuevo me cambiaste por este conejo de cuarta!

—¡Oye! —se queja Liam frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que no, consíguete otro mejor amigo porque no estoy para estos trotes —gruñe Stiles empujándole el pecho con la palma para apartarle de su camino y alejándose saliendo del Gran Comedor mientras Scott sigue allí un poco pasmado mientras todos los alumnos le miran, algunos con diversión y otros indiferencia.

Liam parece a punto de correr tras Stiles y darle un par de golpes, así que el Alfa debe apretar su hombro para retenerle. Cuando Mason pregunta que _“¿Qué rayos fue eso?”_ Scott solo puede suspirar.

—Eso fue Stiles perdiendo los nervios. Hace tiempo que no lo veía —masculla pasándose una mano por la cabeza y volteando a ver a la mesa de profesores en la cual no hay presencia ni de los Hale ni del Director, aunque Chris Argent le mira cuestionador. Luego de hacerle un gesto de que no pasa nada y repetirlo hacia la manada que le mira fijamente, especialmente Lydia que parece irritada, Scott le dice a Liam que va a ir a buscar a su amigo y le deja su bolso con los libros y los pergaminos, yendo tras Stiles.

No sabe realmente que fue lo que ocasionó este nuevo ataque de estrés en Stiles. La última vez fue antes de Halloween, perseguido por la culpa de haber besado a Theo delante de Derek. Por suerte entonces Lydia y Allison habían estado volcadas a él por completo, así que no había sido trabajo de Scott de distraerle. Ya incluso se siente fuera de entrenamiento con eso, a pesar de que los ataques de celos e ira de su mejor amigo eran algo común luego de que falleciese su madre. Solo bastaba que Scott le prestase una pluma a un Ravenclaw para que su amigo estallase diciendo que le estaba cambiando. Aunque debe reconocer que haberle dejado plantado respecto a los deberes y pasarse todo el domingo con Liam quizás si era algo que hacía un poquito más comprensible el malhumor del otro león.

Primero busca a Stiles en los lugares que cree que puede estar, las cocinas, el patio interior, incluso se asoma a la enfermería donde solo está su mamá, la profesora Suárez ya dada de alta. Cuando no le encuentra decide seguir su olfato, concentrándose en el aroma familiar de su amigo en el Hall, siguiendo sus pasos y sorprendiéndose al notar que le lleva hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Bueno, allí no ha buscado.

Se cruza en las escaleras al último piso con una de las compañeras de Malia, saludándola apenas, preguntándose qué haría tan lejos del Gran Comedor y la Sala de Hufflepuff, pero olvidando el tema una vez que da la contraseña al cuadro de la Dama Gorda entrando en la Sala Común. No hay rastro de Stiles allí tampoco, así que sube hasta la habitación de los chicos de sexto pudiendo escuchar aún desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada la respiración pesada de su mejor amigo. Duda un momento, pero luego su corazón se calma y la seguridad le inunda. No sabe que es lo que le pasa a Stiles, pero no va a dejarle solo. Ninguno se ha dejado solo nunca, siempre uno al lado del otro enfrentando todo en compañía. Bueno y malo.

Entra a la habitación cerrando tras él para caminar con firmeza hasta la cama más alejada que es la que le pertenece al hijo del Jefe de Aurores, sentándose en el colchón sin importarle que el otro esté hecho casi un ovillo con el rostro oculto en su almohada. No está llorando, pero huele a desolación e inseguridad. Obviamente tiene que ver con Derek, decide Scott, y tiene que controlar el gruñido que quiere soltar su garganta. Porque Derek puede ser su hermano de manada, pero nadie va a hacerle daño a Stiles si está en su mano impedirlo.

—Hey. ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta mientras lleva su mano a la espalda de su mejor amigo, frotando allí los músculos tensos por encima de la camiseta. Stiles no ha hablado de lo que pasó ayer mientras ellos estaban en Hogsmeade, pero Scott no lo encontró extraño. Él no iba preguntándole intimidades al otro y Stiles olía tan fuertemente a Derek que estuvo seguro que se habían acostado. Ahora duda un poco de esa seguridad—. ¿Quieres contármelo?

—No puedo —escucha que Stiles dice apenas, el sonido ahogado por la almohada, y Scott no insiste mientras sigue sobándole la espalda así como su madre lo hacía con él cuando era un niño y le dolía el estómago y la poción anti empacho aún no cumplía su labor.

Espera cinco minutos y eso es todo lo que basta para que su mejor amigo le cuente todo. No debería extrañarle a nadie, Scott mismo no aguantó ni media hora antes de decirle a Stiles que lo convirtieron en un hombre lobo. Ninguno es capaz de guardar un secreto al otro en verdad. No cuando es importante.

Scott le escucha en silencio, sus miedos e inseguridades, la pena que sintió al escuchar la historia de Derek, lo sexy que era esa tal Braeden y lo pequeño e inadecuado que se siente al lado del lobo. Stiles no llora pero tiembla de enojo y pena sentado en la cama apretando una almohada, mientras aventura que quizás Derek no quiere morderle porque él le considera igual de inadecuado.

—… quizás todo no es más que un puto error. Quizás la magia se equivocó, o a lo mejor no somos realmente compañeros… quizás… quizás en verdad no estoy destinado para Derek…

—Stiles ¿por qué no dejas de sentir pena por ti mismo? —le pregunta de pronto Scott, notando como su amigo se sobresalta, dejando caer la almohada que apretaba entre sus manos—. Hasta hace unos meses no tenías ni idea de compañeros, destinos o elecciones de magia, y aun así bebías los vientos por Derek. ¿Qué importa todo eso? Lo importante es lo que tú quieras —le dice con seriedad, sabiendo que su amigo le está escuchando de verdad—; y lo que Derek quiera también, por supuesto… mira, yo no he sentido ese tirón que tú dices tener hacia Derek, pero aun así quiero a Liam y quiero estar con él —dice un poco menos seguro que antes, mirando a sus rodillas—. Sé que es menor que yo pero…

—Sí, tiene 14 años, Scott, eres un pedófilo —dice Stiles con sus ojos brillando de pronto, haciendo que él le dé un puñetazo en el hombro suave, riendo ambos.

—Mira quien habla. Derek tiene 10 jodidos años más que tú.

—9 y unos meses ¿vale? —se queja su amigo, pero está sonriendo.

—… cómo sea, el asunto es… ¡que le den al destino, a los compañeros y todo eso! Si quieres que Derek te muerda y eso, díselo —dice terco Scott—. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que él no te cree inadecuado. De nuevo, si pudieses olerlo cuando te tiene cerca lo comprenderías en un instante.

—… para ustedes los lobos todo es más sencillo —se queja Stiles abrazando sus rodillas, pero oliendo mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes, más calmado, más… Stiles.

Scott se mueve en la cama para sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama y pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo, atrayéndole hacia su costado mientras mira hacia el emblema del león de un estandarte que cuelga en la pared. El mundo se puede caer a pedazos, pero ellos siguen siendo adolescentes después de todo y esas cosas del corazón eran igual de importantes y graves para ellos.

—Derek te quiere, idiota. Su historia con esa Paige… debe haberle costado mucho contártela.

—… lo sé. Traté de no demostrarle que me sentía celoso, porque eso me hubiese dejado como una mierda de persona, pero… seguro que me atrapó igual —murmura Stiles con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé, has mejorado bastante ocultando los olores de tus emociones. Excepto en el Gran Comedor. Suerte que Derek no estaba allí —la mueca de los labios de su amigo es bastante elocuente, así que Scott vuelve al tema—. Solo debes pensar en que es lamentable, pero ella ya no está. Derek puede haberla querido muchísimo pero… tú eres su compañero destinado ¿has visto la cara que tenían Talia y Laura cuando los veían juntos? Era como tú hablando de ese Hans y la tal Leía.

—¡La Princesa Leia y el Capitán Han Solo! No _Leía_ y _Hans_. Por amor a Merlín, Scott. Pensé que ser novio de Liam haría que se te pegase un poco de frikismo por osmosis.

—Para empezar no tengo idea de que es la _osmosis_ , y Liam no es tan fanático de Star Wars como para que se me pegue nada —defiende a su novio, sintiéndose tranquilo al ver más ánimo en el rostro de Stiles por el cambio de tema. Se podría decir que esa es su arma secreta. Star Wars siempre le mejora el humor a su mejor amigo.

—Pues no es lo que parecía mientras lloraba y silbaba en el cine cuando fuimos a ver la última en Navidad.

—Eso es algo que no va a repetirse. Tú y él en el cine juntos es una experiencia que espero tener que vivir una sola vez en la vida.

Stiles parece a punto de responderle algo cuando algo en su mesita de noche comienza a brillar. El chico no parece muy dispuesto a estirar la mano, así que Scott coge el objeto reconociéndolo como la placa de _“Sheriff”_ encantada con la que Stiles se comunicaba con Parrish si es que su padre se ponía terco respecto a la comida o, en el caso eventual, de que algo le ocurriese al hombre. Como el Jefe de Aurores no se metía en demasiados problemas con un trabajo más de oficina que de otra cosa, excepto cuando se lanzaba a la acción en ocasiones, Stiles no parece preocupado. Scott sabe que generalmente él y Parrish usan la placa para compartir cotilleos cortos, en vez de enviarse una lechuza.

Pero la placa esta vez no tiene ningún cotilleo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! —le grita Scott sentándose bien en la cama, llevándose con él a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Scott? —pregunta el otro león, leyendo de pronto la placa una vez él la pone a la altura de sus ojos, palideciendo— ¡Deaton! ¡La chimenea de Deaton!

Ambos se bajan de la cama apresuradamente para correr hacia la oficina del Director mientras Scott aprieta con fuerza esa placa en la cual aún puede leerse el mensaje de Parrish.

_«Ayuda. Mansión Gerard Argent. Mecenas Haigh.»_

 

* * *

 

Sabe que debería ir a cenar ya, pero la pila de documentos a firmar es mucho menor que cuando comenzó y siente la necesidad de acabarla para irse a la cama esa noche con la consciencia tranquila de que terminó el trabajo de la semana. Es domingo y no ha dejado del todo la oficina desde el domingo pasado cuando se reportó la desaparición oficial de Jordan y sus viejos huesos le están quejando esa falta de descanso. Su sillón no es tan cómodo una vez que se vuelve una cama habitual.

Tara pasó a decirle hace horas que se iba a casa y que debería tomarse el día lunes y martes libre, pero ¿cómo va a dejar la Oficina de Aurores si ni siquiera está Parrish para cubrirle? Puede que Jordan sea uno de los aurores más jóvenes, luego de Clark, pero en el tiempo que lleva allí se ha ganado su total confianza… demasiado rápido.

Solo le faltan unas tres carpetas de informes por revisar cuando alguien toca su puerta. Utilizando el hechizo _Tempus_ se da cuenta de que son casi las nueve de la noche, permitiendo el paso a su visitante y sorprendiéndose al ver a Valerie Clark.

—Clark… ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

—Imaginé que podría estar aquí, Jefe —dice la joven auror acercándose luego de cerrar la puerta. Parece un poco incómoda, pero toma decisión antes de hablarle mirando a su cara—. Quizás no deba decir esto, pero creo que el auror Parrish está haciendo una investigación por su cuenta de lo que ocurrió en Francia.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño confundido el Jefe de Aurores. ¿Jordan? ¿Cómo?—… ¿por qué cree eso, auror? —pregunta serio, la bruja apretando sus puños antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No estoy segura si realmente es así, pero… llegó a preguntarme si el magistrado Gerard Argent estuvo presente durante el partido de Beauxbatons con Hogwarts y parecía bastante desesperado por la información. Al comienzo no creí que fuese nada, pero… pensé mejor informarle, Jefe ¡no es para que vaya a sancionar a Jordan o algo, Circe no! —se apresura a aclarar— pero si él tiene razón y Gerard Argent está involucrado… ¡casi lo mataron en Francia! ¡Si lo atrapasen de nuevo…!

—¡Está bien, Clark! Tranquilízate, por las barbas de Merlín —él mismo siente sus manos temblar un poco ante el pensamiento de que su auror fuese apresado una vez más, así que no piensa cuestionar el temor de la mujer—. Hiciste bien en decirme. Voy a llamarlo y…

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados interrumpe lo que está por decir, mirando por las ventanas semi cubiertas por persianas y poniéndose de pie enseguida.

—¿Stiles? —pregunta confundido al ver entrar como una tormenta a su hijo seguido por Derek y Scott— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes fuera de Hogwarts?

—¡Papá, es urgente! —se le adelanta Stiles— ¡Parrish!

—Está en la mansión de los Argent —dice con el ceño fruncido Derek, él casi pudiendo olerle el enfado—. Pidió ayuda. Gerard Argent fue quien le pagó a Haigh.

Ver esa tonta placa de Sheriff en mano de Scott le aclara sus dudas, arrebatándosela para leer por sí mismo el mensaje de su auror, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Maldición, joder…

—Jefe, pueden adelantarse, voy a llamar a los aurores que estén en el edificio y los alcanzamos—indica de inmediato Valerie, apoyando una mano en su brazo—. Jordan estará bien.

Él solo puede asentir, mirando hacia los muchachos y Derek. Le gustaría decirles a los menores que volviesen al castillo pero solo le hace falta ver sus semblantes para saber que eso no va a ocurrir. Al menos no es la manada en pleno la que se apareció allí.

—Vamos al Atrio para aparecernos en la mansión Argent. Tú vienes conmigo, Stiles —le gruñe a su hijo, quien asiente sin dudarlo ni un momento, probablemente tan preocupado como él por Jordan.

Jura que si Gerard ha sido capaz de ponerle un solo dedo encima a su auror no va a descansar hasta que pase hasta el último de sus días encerrado en Azkaban pagando por su osadía. 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por comprender que tenga que espaciar las actualizaciones. No es algo que me gustaría hacer, pero por culpa del cambio en mi vida y las musas huyendo pues... me cuesta mucho escribir, pero quiero dejarles con la seguridad de que no abandonaré el fanfic.  
> Como siempre sus comentarios me alientan a continuar así que por favor ¡déjenlos! <3  
> Espero que pasen unas muy felices fiestas y quizás, si se han portado bien en el año y se portan bien dejándome lindos reviews, les regale un capítulo adicional por Navidad <3  
> ¡Un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, a pesar de todo!


	63. Barreras que Caen

Jordan escupe al suelo un manchón de sangre luego del último puñetazo del cazador. Para la edad que tiene el sujeto, su gancho sigue bastante estable, eso debe reconocerlo.

Colgando como está por los brazos y piernas, atado con cadenas (las que está seguro deben tener cenizas de montaña, porque arden, las hijas de puta), Jordan está prácticamente al alero de lo que el bastardo quiera de él. Fue su error el dejarse atrapar, por supuesto. A la próxima vez tendrá que ser más cuidadoso, considera. El optimismo es lo único que le salvará.

Luego de abandonar la casa de Clark y su marido, Jordan no pudo resistir el impulso de aparecerse a una distancia prudencial de los portones de los terrenos de la mansión Argent. La conocía desde hace tiempo, cercana a uno de los terrenos de su familia, aunque allí los Parrish solo iban de pesca en verano. Demasiada humedad en el ambiente.

A los Argent, por el contrario, esa humedad parece agradarles. La vieja mansión está libre de musgo y enredaderas, pero estas cubren por completo las altas verjas que rodean los terrenos, prácticamente no dejando ver hacia el interior, o quizás son simplemente las protecciones las que impiden la vista. Jordan sabe que no puede jugar con las protecciones a menos que quiera que Gerard Argent se dé cuenta de su presencia, pero eso no quita que se pueda pasear en la oscuridad tanteando con su magia en qué lugar las protecciones se hacen más débiles. O más fuertes.

Como todo auror, la especialidad de Jordan siempre ha sido la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aunque es especialmente bueno con las maldiciones y objetos malditos explosivos, también tiene una virtud para identificar debilidades y fortalezas en barreras. Así es como llega a ese lugar, a unos ciento cuarenta metros a la derecha de la puerta principal, donde todas las protecciones forman una gran telaraña, una sobre otra, pudiendo percibirse claramente la magia oscura que las une.

—Bastardo —murmuró, porque esa magia oscura se siente reciente, nada que ver con las brillantes barreras antiguas.

Creyendo ya tener suficiente información, sabiendo que es imposible franquear esas barreras sin prácticamente echar abajo la Mansión, Jordan se gira para marcharse pero de pronto siente como algo presiona alrededor de sus piernas, jalándose directo hacia las vallas. ¡La enredadera le está atrapando!

El auror tiene aún la varita en la mano y trata de decir algún hechizo que le libere, pero la enredadera está apresando su cuello y cortándole la respiración. La presión de una fuerte liana aumenta alrededor de su muñeca hasta que escucha el crujido de sus huesos provoca que su varita nueva caiga al suelo, dejándole incapacitado y listo para ser servido, haciéndole sentir un imbécil. Iba y nuevamente se dejaba atrapar sin más.

Pasó diez minutos en el borde de la inconsciencia a causa de la enredadera que seguía presionando su tráquea y privándole de oxígeno, para en un parpadeo ver al frente de él la figura de alguien enfundado en una túnica oscura y brillante calvicie. La mueca en sus labios era inconfundible. Gerard Argent.

—Mira nada más lo que atrapó la verja. Un perro salvaje.

Jordan se contiene de no gruñir, porque por supuesto que el cabecilla de los Argent debe saber sobre su condición de sobrenaturalidad. Y ese modo de hablar… ya no tiene ninguna duda. Él es quien se reunió con Haigh en esa caverna en Francia, probablemente con Poción Multijugos.

—Si… me dejas ir… y te entregas… quizás te reduzcan… la sentencia —le habla entre carraspeos tirando de las lianas con fuerza tratando de liberarse, escuchando la risa del hombre. En el fondo sabe que es inútil intentar convencer de hacer lo correcto a al cazador, pero cualquier maniobra que le permita ganar tiempo será bienvenida.

—Eres bastante atrevido, Parrish, para ser alguien que está desarmado e indefenso —el _“crack”_ que escucha cuando el Argent se acerca le llega directo a los huesos. Ahí va otra varita más a la basura. El sonido de su esfera transmisora al ser pisada por la bota también le golpea, sin forma ya de comunicarse con el Jefe—. Quiero saber qué es lo que has averiguado y quizás tus contactos me sirvan. No debiste venir aquí por ti mismo, muchacho.

Él está pensando exactamente lo mismo en ese momento. El miembro del Wizengamot le libera de las lianas dejándole caer al suelo tosiendo y apenas reaccionando por el golpe que se da por la altura, no perdiendo el tiempo antes de enviarle un _Incarcerous_ , atándole con gruesas cuerdas mágicas, acabando con sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Siente como es aparecido al interior de la Mansión gracias a las facultades del líder del clan, solo para acabar en un oscuro y húmedo sótano de piedra que se ilumina apenas por una antorcha que crepita ruidosamente al encenderse. Está tirado sobre el suelo frío concentrándose en recuperar sus energías antes de sentir el primer _Cruciatus_ atravesarle hasta la consciencia.

Sabe que está gritando, retorciéndose en el suelo, pero su mente de pronto parece haberse alejado de su cuerpo ante el primer contacto del hechizo. Siente todo lejano, como el calor del bolsillo donde tiene la mano metida, o la dureza de la piedra sobre la que su rostro se frota en un intento de alejar el dolor acuciante al que es sometido.

Cuando Gerard Argent corta la maldición, Parrish siente su mente bien, pero su cuerpo más adolorido que jamás en la vida. Los músculos están tensos, temblando a la más mínima respiración. Sus pulmones tratan de coger aire con desesperación, como si llevase minutos bajo el agua, y al momento en que siente su cuerpo libre de las ataduras ni siquiera es capaz de levantar un dedo para escapar.

—Eso es. Quédate tranquilito. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche. Tú me cuentas todos tus secretos y yo no te torturo tanto ¿no es un buen trato? —pregunta la voz divertida del anciano mago mientras Jordan se siente levitado hacia uno de los muros de la mazmorra.

Pesadas cadenas se enrollan en sus brazos y piernas forzándole a mantenerlos separados, el metal ardiendo contra su piel como si estuviesen al rojo vivo, aunque si fuese así probablemente a él no le provocaría nada. Aúlla de dolor cuando un latigazo le golpea el pecho, rasgando su túnica de auror y la camisa que lleva debajo, sintiendo el dolor en la piel. De ese tipo de ardor su condición no puede salvarle.

—Sí, vamos a divertirnos —asiente el cazador con los ojos brillando de maldad, mientras de su varita cae lo que parece un brillante látigo del mismo color que el Avada Kedavra—. Debes saber que todo lo que Victoria sabía lo aprendió de mí. Definitivamente fue mejor hija que Christopher.

El segundo latigazo lo recibe más preparado, aunque se ve forzado a apretar los dientes con furia para no gemir por el dolor. Es mil veces peor que un látigo cualquiera. Es magia oscura golpeando todos sus puntos débiles, rápida y ferozmente, sin piedad alguna. Parrish jadea, tirando de las cadenas de los brazos que fuerzan a sus músculos a estar tensos, mirando con odio al hombre.

—Christopher y Allison Argent son cien veces mejores magos de los tú serás nunca.

Y quizás no es lo más inteligente para decir en esas circunstancias, porque pasa los siguientes veinte minutos siendo golpeado por ese látigo y torturado con la _Cruciatus_ , intercalándolo con intentos de penetrar su mente con _Legeremancia_.

Posiblemente es su condición como Hellhound, pero las _Cruciatus_ , fuera de provocarle dolor muscular y cansancio, no le dañan psicológicamente, su mente dando un paso atrás cada vez que la Maldición Imperdonable sacude su cuerpo. Aúlla y grita por el dolor, pero no pide a Gerard que se detenga, y sus barreras de Oclumancia se mantienen tan altas como siempre, y eso poco a poco comienza a frustrar al cazador, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

—¡Perro de mierda! ¡Déjame entrar a tu mente! —el primer puñetazo parece sorprenderle a ambos. Muy muggle para un sangre pura de alcurnia como Argent, sin embargo el mago no se detiene esa vez y sujetándole por el cuello de la maltrecha camisa, destrozada por el frente y ensangrentada por los latigazos, Gerard comienza a darle una ronda de puñetazos para descargar su ira sobre su rostro y él siente todo su cuerpo demasiado adormecido para resistirse.

Una vez que el “honorable” acaba su descargo, Parrish escupe al suelo la sangre que inundaba su boca, ansiando, rezando casi. Porque no puede escapar por su cuenta. No es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de eso. No esta vez, no con las cadenas de hierro mezcladas con cenizas de montaña.

—Voy a abrirte el estómago. Voy a dejar que veas como caen tus tripas al suelo. Voy a dejar a un omega que coma de ti mientras sigues consciente. ¡Voy a matarte si no me dices ahora que es lo que has averiguado de mí! —ruge enfurecido el Argent con el rostro encendido por el enojo y los nudillos sangrando de tanto golpearle. Parrish quiere insultarle, pero siente la mandíbula demasiado adolorida como para hablar. Por suerte no  es necesario que lo haga.

 Las protecciones de la mansión tiemblan haciendo que la expresión de Gerard Argent se descomponga y una sonrisa de medio lado surja en los labios del auror cuyas heridas duelen menos una vez que nota que la caballería ya viene. Los ojos furiosos del miembro del Wizengamot buscan aterrorizarle per solo le hacen soltar una carcajada burlona e medio de su dolor.

Le toma al anciano treinta segundos descubrir en su bolsillo la placa de Sheriff con el símbolo de Gryffindor en el centro, palideciendo. Jordan sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros, casi divertido si no fuese por el dolor que recorre aún todo su cuerpo.

—Yo que tú comenzaría a buscar la salida de la trampa en la que te metiste tu solito —es lo que alcanza a escuchar antes de caer inconsciente por culpa de un hechizo del hombre.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué diablos estamos esperando? ¡Hay que derribar las barreras! —exclama Stiles y Derek puede sentirle las ganas de él mismo lanzarse hacia el frente a salvar a Jordan.

Sabe que el auror es especial para su compañero, que han sido amigos desde que Parrish se unió a la fuerza, pero la verdad es que no imaginó que era para tanto. Ahora siente más deseos de poder sentarse a tomar unos tragos con su ex compañero y poder interrogarle sutilmente para disminuir sus celos. Ojalá tuviese oportunidad de hacerlo. Malditos Argent.

—¿Quieres callarte, Stiles? —silencia al muchacho su padre, el que ha estado con su varita manipulando con cuidado la barrera de la vieja mansión. Derek no cree que el Jefe de Aurores haya hecho nada para advertir ya de su presencia al dueño de casa, pero de todas formas se mantiene alerta, al igual que Scott—. Me temo que tendremos que seguir la sugerencia de mi hijo y tirar las barreras. No encuentro un punto fino. Jordan es mejor en esto que yo —se medio queja el hombre, el cual Derek nunca había visto tan afectado.

—Tirémoslas —dice de pronto Scott, hablando por primera vez con expresión seria—. Jefe, si va con Derek al interior, con Stiles nos quedaremos aquí para informarle a los otros aurores de la situación.

—¡Scott! —empieza a quejarse el otro estudiante, pero algo en el aura de Scott hace que Stiles se silencie y Derek entrecierra un poco los ojos, pudiendo sentir el alfa tomar el control e incluso afectándole a él.

El Jefe Stilinski no parece demasiado feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se conforma al saber que Stiles no estará en peligro director. Urge entrar, así que al final los cuatro levantan juntos las varitas puntando directamente al punto que el Jefe de Aurores había determinado como algo más débil en la barrera, comenzando a destruirla capa por capa con los brillantes rayos dorados que surgen de la punta de las armas. Derek puede sentir a su lado a su compañero y del otro al joven Alfa Verdadero, pero su preocupación está en cada brillante protección que acaba deshaciéndose frente a la magia de los cuatro. Derek casi no quiere preguntar cómo es que los dos adolescentes saben el hechizo para destruir barreras de protección, pero eso era algo del conocimiento del padre de Stiles porque simplemente les ordenó hacerlo.

Derek puede oler la impaciencia y determinación a salvar a Jordan en el auror, y conectando una mirada comprende que ha llegado el momento final de eso.

—Aumenten la potencia del hechizo a mi indicación —indica el Jefe con la voz ronca, apenas llevan unos tres minutos pero eso debe haber sido suficiente para alertar a Argent de que las barreras iban cayendo—. Apenas se destruya, creen una barrera anti desaparición. Sé que saben hacerla —les dice a los tres y Derek está seguro de que debe preguntar a Stiles como es que sabe tantos hechizos de aurores sin tener la edad. ¿Parrish?

A la señal del auror, los cuatro empujan con mucha más fuerza con sus varitas, los rayos mezclándose entre ellos antes de chocar contra las últimas capas, acabando por destrozar en brillantes trozos la magia de protección que por siglos impidió el avance de extraños a la Mansión Argent.

—¡Hale! —la voz del Jefe le hace reaccionar del espectáculo brillante, formando los cuatros la barrera anti desaparición en el perímetro, antes de que el hombre mayor se echase a correr al interior de la mansión sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su hijo ni a nadie más.

Derek está apunto de seguir sus pasos, cuando una mano se aferra a su antebrazo, sabiendo antes de verlo que Stiles no está complacido. Son segundos perdidos, pero aprovechando la ausencia de su suegro besa con rapidez a su compañero queriendo calmar su mal humor.

—Mandé un Patronus a Laura. No debería tardar en llegar. Mantente a salvo —le ordena y aunque Stiles parece dispuesto a quejarse, acaba por asentir frustrado al escuchar lo siguiente—. Cuida a Scott —dicen intentando transmitirle sus preocupaciones sobre el choque de alfas y su compañero le entiende, suspirando.

—Bien. Pero si no regresas entero y con Parrish…

La amenaza es vacía e incompleta, pero Derek no quiere siquiera pensar en un escenario donde tenga que ser cumplida. Volverá entero. Y con Jordan, por supuesto.

Quiere besarle de nuevo, pero no lo hace. Asiente a Scott pidiéndole en eso que proteja a Stiles como le pidió a su compañero que protegiese al alfa, y corre en dirección a la Mansión sabiendo que por sus habilidades lupinas podrá alcanzar al Jefe sin problemas. Solo espera que todo salga como esperan.

 

* * *

 

En Hogwarts ese año han pasado tantas cosas extrañas que a veces Lydia olvida que todos ellos son simples estudiantes corrientes. Quizás no corrientes del todo, habiendo tantos lobos, kitsunes, aprendices de cazadores e incluso una Banshee entre ellos, pero… bueno, se entiende.

Son estudiantes, su deber principal es estudiar, seguir las normas y, en general, ser adolescentes ¿no? Solo que con tantas emociones a veces se olvidan de ello. Pero a veces también ocurre al contrario, y cuando la normalidad se hace demasiada, los informes se acumulan y los puntos que da y quita como prefecta son más por tontas peleas con mocomurciélagos, pues… casi se olvida de que de hecho no son tan normales.

Es demasiado fácil olvidar que es una Banshee cuando pasa tanto tiempo sin gritar por nada.

Está en su cuarto enfrascada de un informe de medio metro para Adivinación sobre la diferencia de la Astrología occidental de la oriental cuando una chica de tercero le dice que hay una Gryffindor buscándola fuera de la Sala Común. Le molesta dejar las cosas a medias porque luego pierde las ideas, pero al final deja la pluma en el tintero y baja con elegancia las escaleras a la Sala de Ravenclaw, sacudiendo su cabello anaranjado al cruzarse en las escaleras con un chico de cuarto que siempre le mira embobado, haciéndole tropezar. Satisfecha porque sus encantos siguen allí, sale de la Sala por la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Allison. Ella no tuvo ronda ese día así que la leona ha tenido que caminar con Greenberg. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

—¿Allison? —llama a su amiga acercándosele— ¿Qué ocurre?

—… Lydia ¿no has… no has sentido nada? —pregunta algo angustiada la morena, haciendo que el águila se preocupe más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —siente incomodidad al preguntar aquello. Hay culpabilidad en los ojos de su mejor amiga, como si no quisiera preguntarle aquello, como si supiese que está trayendo a su mente cosas en las que no quiere pensar— ¿Sentir de qué?

—… mi papá. Estaba con él, y entonces… los aurores van a la Mansión Argent… Oh, Merlín, el abuelo Gerard… papá cree que tiene a uno de los aurores del papá de Stiles —susurra Allison cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos se humedecían—. Quería… quería saber… no puedo hacer nada pero…

Su madre primero, su tía, su abuelo… ¿por qué Allison tiene que pasar por todo aquello? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente ser una chica feliz? Tiene a su padre, tiene a sus amigos… pero eso no parecía ser suficiente.

—Oh, cariño —susurra la pelirroja acercándose a la Gryffindor y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Si pudiese quitarle su dolor. Si pudiese asegurarle de que ningún modo su abuelo podía estar haciendo eso, que solo era un error… pero duda que lo sea—. Será lo que tenga que ser, Ally, cada uno hace su destino y… ¡oh, querida, tú no eres más uno de ellos! —dice sin poder contenerse, sujetando sus mejillas para observar sus ojos llorosos—. No lo eres más.

Allison tiene problemas para contener sus emociones en ese momento, ella lo entiende. Probablemente su mente la tiene llena de temores sobre asistir a nuevo funeral para enterrar un Argent, aun cuando comprenda lo que ella dice. La lágrima rueda cristalina desde el rabillo del ojo de la leona hasta empapar la palma de Lydia, quien no puede resistir el inclinarse hacia el frente y rozar sus labios. Quiere distraerle, quiere alejar su mente del dolor, de la escena que probablemente se desarrolla en esos momentos en la mansión que por siglos amparó a su familia. Quiere ser su apoyo. Siempre lo ha querido. Para algo están las amigas ¿cierto? Se asegura a si misma que sí, para eso es lo que están, pero cuando Allison le devuelve el beso y le envuelve entre sus brazos hace que Lydia deba reconocerse a sí misma que aquello no era realmente un consuelo de amigas.

—Lydia —susurra Allison contra sus labios, acariciando su cintura—. Lo siento…

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? —pregunta la pelirroja sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas, con los brazos gachos y las pestañas casi cubriendo sus ojos.

Hay algo de tristeza en los ojos de la Gryffindor aún, pero cuando vuelven a besarse (sin saber quién se inclinó primero) ambas olvidan la pregunta. El llamador en forma de águila como mudo testigo de cómo ambas chicas se sostienen la una a la otra. Lydia quiso hablar de eso que ocurría entre las dos, quiso tomar el valor y meditarlo, pidió consejo incluso… pero al final el corazón siempre acababa siendo más fuerte que la razón. Aún como Ravenclaw debe aceptarlo. 

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que esta Nochebuena todos la hayan podido pasar con aquellos a los que aman y que solo haya alegría en vuestras vidas.  
> Este capítulo es mi regalo para ustedes. Tuve que esforzarme para tenerlo, pero espero que valga la pena. Cualquier error me dicen. Responderé comentarios mañana <3 perdón por no alcanzar a hacerlo.  
> Os adoro a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura, un poco más lenta que al comienzo, pero espero que no por eso más aburrida. ¡Graciaas!


	64. El Salón Escalata

Tirar la puerta de la mansión es pan comido en comparación a lo que significó destruir las protecciones centenarias. Un par de bombardas y ya están pasando por entre los escombros de lo que fue una elegante puerta de cedro. Si no estuviese tan preocupado por Jordan, Stilinski casi sentiría pena porque había sido una hermosa puerta tallada a mano. Pero no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Le basta una sola mirada intercambiada con Derek para saber lo que deben hacer. Podrían haberse separado, pero ambos saben que es mejor estar juntos. Más lento, quizás, pero esa mansión es suficientemente grande como para perderse y provocar que Argent tenga dos víctimas en vez de solo a Jordan. Eso esperando que el hombre esté solo.

—Tirar las protecciones quizás lanzase una alarma a los aliados de Argent ¿es eso posible? —pregunta a Derek mientras corren por los salones, él encendiendo las lámparas a su paso, mientras el lobo mantiene la guardia en alto con la varita firme. Como el mejor de sus aurores.

—Es posible. ¿Los cazadores pueden ser un peligro para Stiles y Scott? —si el Jefe se siente algo preocupado por esa idea, ni se imagina lo que el lobo sobreprotector dentro del compañero de su hijo debe estar sintiendo.

—Estarán bien.

Es casi una súplica, lo sabe. Lo dice en voz alta y firme para asegurárselo a si mismo tanto como a Derek, luego de abrir la última puerta de ese pasillo y encontrarse con unas escaleras. Una mirada de soslayo y ya ambos están subiendo. El segundo piso es exactamente lo mismo. Vacío por completo, solo cuartos ricamente decorados, alfombras espesas bajo sus pies. La luz de las velas y antorchas deja la Mansión iluminada como si fuese de día, y cuando están subiendo al tercer piso es que Stilinski lo nota. Derek está sudando y sus ojos se ven cansados.

—… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, muchacho? —no puede ser la carrera. No se han tardado ni diez minutos corriendo, ansiosos ambos por descubrir a Argent, por salvar a Jordan— ¿Estás bien?

—Si. Hay… ceniza de montaña en las paredes. No me di cuenta enseguida —acepta cuando llegan a un salón en el tercer piso, deteniéndose un momento para respirar—. Estoy bien.

No parece bien.

—No pareces bien —él es un hombre simple, debe verbalizar sus pensamientos. Quiere darle un momento de descanso al lobo aunque su instinto de sobreprotección le insiste que grite y atraiga a Argent hacia él. Porque así encontrará antes a su auror secuestrado.

Está apunto de decirle a Hale que se tome un respiro cuando siente el silbido del viento. Se mueve por instinto, pero es un golpe de Derek el que le salva del todo de terminar con la nuca y la espalda rasgada por las garras afiladas de una criatura que apareció de la nada tras él. Casi tropieza girándose, apretando la varita en la mano pero abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—No lo sé. Pero quiere matarnos, y esa es suficiente información para mí —gruñe Derek.

Stilinski sabe lo que va a ocurrir antes de que pase. Da un paso hacia atrás mientras el compañero de Stiles saca su semi transformación a la luz, rugido de lobo, garras de lobo y ojos brillantes de un azul eléctrico. Aún así se ve más humano que la criatura a la que se enfrentan de cuya espalda surgen unas pesadas alas cubiertas de plumas y cuyas manos son afiladas zarpas como las de un águila, solo que azules y brillantes. Su rostro se ve transformado por plumas como cabello por las mejillas, los colmillos afilados y los ojos de pájaro, pero es humano. Debe serlo.

—¡Hale! ¡Cuidado! —exclama sin poder evitarlo al ver a la criatura lanzarse contra el lobo. Pero su advertencia es innecesaria.

Luchan de forma tan veloz, que luego de un primer intento de hechizo punzante, Stilinski se abstiene de atacar, temiendo herir a Derek en el proceso. La sangre cae en el suelo de madera pulida, las garras de ambos dan en el blanco sin ser letales y él ya no puede quedarse allí mirando sin hacer nada. El auror está avanzando justo en el momento en que un grito inhumano escapa de la garganta de la criatura, mientras Derek con sus propios dientes arranca de su espalda una de sus alas, tirándola al suelo, escuchándose el golpe seco junto con el chapoteo de la sangre que sigue manando. El lobo empuja contra el suelo a la criatura sentándose en su espalda y le lanza una mirada animal a Stilinski quien lo entiende.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —exclama en dirección a la cabeza del semi ave, quien golpea su frente con dureza contra el suelo al caer desmayado— _¡Desmaius, Desmaius!_

—Una vez debería haber sido suficiente —gruñe Derek levantándose, limpiándose la boca llena de sangre, con una expresión de asco mientras sus rasgos vuelven a la normalidad.

—Truco de auror. Con esto un _Ennervate_ no funcionará —le indica el mayor tirándole el pañuelo de su bolsillo. Hale lo atrapa en el aire, limpiándose los labios antes de comenzar a olfatear el aire— ¿Pasa algo?

Entonces lo ve de reojo. Ha visto demasiados como para dejarse engañar por eso. El padre de Stiles siente la furia volver a él, apenas habiéndose distraído por la pelea de Derek, girándose con enfado y apuntando contra uno de los muros del salón.

— _¡Bombarda Máxima!_ —grita disfrutando el ver como la pared falsa se hace pedazos. Igual a los muros que ocupan para observar las interrogaciones en el ministerio. No son fáciles de percibir, pero se notan si te enfocas en ello.

Tras ella, protegiéndose apenas con un _Protego_ , se encuentra Gerard Argent, ocultando con rapidez su sorpresa por haber sido descubierto, aparentando de inmediato la seguridad habitual y su desprecio por los demás.

—Bravo, señor Jefe de Aurores. Creo que voy a tener que poner en su cuenta este muro también. La puerta de entrada por supuesto está allí también. Y las protecciones, bueno… esas son invaluables, pero de alguna manera le pondremos un precio.

El gruñido de Derek es audible en todo el salón y Stilinski levanta una mano, para detener al lobo. La furia recorre fría por sus venas, pero no va a caer en el juego de Argent.

—Estamos aquí en una misión oficial de rescate, Argent, así que si sabes lo que te conviene vas a rendirte y decirnos donde se encuentra el Auror Jordan Parrish. Si lo haces, no se agregará _“Resistencia al Arresto”_ entre tus delitos.

—¿Mis delitos? —la risa odiosa del miembro del Wizengamot, mientras pasa por encima de la pared destruida entrando al salón, llena de instintos homicidas al Jefe de Aurores—. Créeme que el único delito aquí es el _Allanamiento de Morada_ que ustedes han cometido de forma ilegal y sin consideración alguna. ¿No consideraron la opción de simplemente llamar a la puerta?

—¿Y no es ilegal mantener una criatura como esa sin el permiso del Ministerio? —gruñe Derek apuntando con la cabeza hacia el ser inconsciente del suelo. Argent simplemente se encoge de hombros, sonriendo como si toda la situación le pareciese divertida.

—Un hombre puede tener mascotas ¿no es cierto?

—Eso. No. Es. Una. Mascota…

—Derek —le silencia el Jefe de Aurores, interrumpiendo el casi rugido del lobo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Argent—. Es la última vez que lo digo, Argent. O te rindes y me dices donde está Parrish en este momento o nos veremos obligados a detenerte por la fuerza.

—En cuyo caso yo me veré obligado a defenderme por la fuerza también ¿no es cierto? —indica el mago sacando la varita con un movimiento desde su muñeca, sonriendo con algo de ferocidad mientras sus ojos se muestran fríos—. Parece que estamos en una situación un poco _peliaguda_.

—Definitivamente la estamos —gruñe Derek con sus ojos brillando una vez más mientras sus rasgos de lobo surgen.

Stilinski se contiene de suspirar, apretando mejor la varita en su mano.

 

* * *

 

—La mejor opción era que fuesen ellos solos, Stiles. Si Argent te atrapaba a ti…

—Ya, claro. Entonces era por _“mi seguridad”_. ¿Por eso te quedaste, Scott? ¿Por _mi seguridad_?

El sarcasmo de Stiles, aumentando por su preocupación por Jordan, su padre y Derek, es difícil de aguantar, aún para él que haconocido esa palabra siendo amigo de él. De hecho, conocía el sarcasmo de mucho antes de saber que se llamaba así. Simplemente para él era la forma en que su mejor amigo se comunicaba.

Pero hoy… hoy no tiene los nervios suficientes para aguantarle.

—Sí, Stiles, por _“tu seguridad”_. Y créeme que posiblemente en este momento yo sea el mayor peligro para tu seguridad por aquí cerca, porque estoy ansioso de meterte un _Flipendo_ por….

El sonido de un montón de apariciones de golpe hace que Scott pierda el hilo de su amenaza hacia su amigo y mire con los ojos muy abierto al nutrido grupo que de pronto está enfrente de él, todos con cara de malhumor. Scott no les conoce, pero sus instintos le gritan _“¡Peligro!”_ por todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Genial. Parece que ya no eres el mayor peligro para mi seguridad, Scott —le dice en un murmullo Stiles, pasándose una mano por los cabellos antes de dar un paso hacia el frente, llamando la atención de los recién llegados antes de que Scott pueda hacer nada para evitarlo—. Madame Calavera, que bonita sorpresa. No los esperábamos en la fiesta.

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —sin embargo su amigo se libera de la mano con la que el alfa intenta detenerle.

La mujer mayor que apareció al frente de todos los demás, da un paso hacia adelante también, llegando hasta ellos.

—Joven Stilinski. Y este debe ser su amigo Scott McCall. Mucho se ha hablado de usted, señor McCall —dice la mujer elevando una ceja, haciendo que Scott se sienta de cinco años de pronto.

—Madame Calavera —le saluda con la boca seca, sin poder evitar mirar a los otros.

Porque, por supuesto, esa es Araya Calavera. La líder del clan de cazadores Los Calaveras. Y estaba allí para ayudar a su aliado, seguramente. ¿Y quiénes eran los únicos idiotas que se interponían? Pues él y Stiles. Mala idea. Muy mala idea.

—Entonces, joven Stilinski ¿me dirás que es lo que hace un par de alumnos fuera de Hogwarts en medio de la noche y tan lejos del castillo?

Pero el sonido de nuevas apariciones interrumpe cualquier cosa que Stiles vaya a decir. Solo son dos, esta vez, pero quizás sean los peores que puedan ser. Una es Laura Hale. El otro es Deucalion, el líder del Clan de los Alfas. Scott puede ver como todos los cazadores afirman mejor sus varitas y entrecierran los ojos mientras miran a los recién llegados con desconfianza, especialmente al último. _Genial._

—Te dije que deberíamos haber traído a la caballería, Laura, querida. Mira nada más el recibimiento de honor que nos están dando los cazadores.

Scott ha escuchado de la ceguera del hombre lobo así que solo puede adivinar que olió más que vio a los Calaveras. Laura camina con rapidez hacia Stiles, y se interpone entre él y Araya, mirándola con rudeza impropia, casi mostrando los dientes.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Madame Calavera. Ni tú, ni tus hombres. Ahora te agradecería si te alejas de Stilinski. Puede no ser un lobo, pero está bajo la protección de los Hale.

—Por supuesto que está bajo la protección de los Hale —dice con un bufido la mujer mayor y Scott teme que vaya a decir el por qué delante de todos, pero la miembro del Wizengamot cambia de tema—. Vinimos porque las protecciones de los Argent cayeron y eso nos envió una señal de auxilio. Exijo saber qué es lo que ocurre y si se interponen en nuestro camino, tendremos que apartarles a la fuerza —indica con seriedad pero también aburrimiento, como si no fuese su idea de diversión el estar amenazando adolescentes en medio de un descampado. Scott lo aprecia.

—Es un asunto oficial de los aurores —responde él, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta de Stiles o Laura—. El Jefe de Aurores en persona se está encargando de ello.

—Eso no dice mucho, muchacho —la expresión escudriñadora de Araya no le gusta nada a Scott, prácticamente pudiendo sentir como sus secretos eran revelados bajo su mirada—. Voy a necesitar más información, o tendremos que entrar y no quisiera interrumpir ningún… ¿Qué es _eso_?

Ocurre demasiado rápido. Scott no puede olerle por alguna razón mientras salta contra ellos, cientos de dientes afilados en la boca, ojos brillantes y las manos con unas especies de bocas redondas y, por supuesto, llenas de dientes también. El asco y la sorpresa le dejan a su merced por un momento, mientras se interpone entre las dos mujeres y la criatura, cuando un rayo surgido de la varita de Stiles lanza a esa cosa lejos de ellos.

—¡Un Wendigo! —grita un cazador, mientras entre todos comienzan a lanzarle hechizos, pero la criatura es veloz y la oscuridad le ayuda.

—Nunca había visto un Wendigo con bocas en sus manos —dice la líder del Clan de los Calaveras, con una expresión igual de asqueada que la de Scott.

—Es repulsivo —acepta Laura con su varita ya en la mano también— ¡Stiles, no te alejes!

Scott se gira rápido para ver que Stiles está junto con un par de cazadores tratando de perseguir a la criatura, haciéndole maldecir. Mira a Laura un momento y sin decir nada ni pedir permiso, sale corriendo tras su amigo. Sus rasgos de lobo surgen por si solos, mientras gruñe dispuesto a proteger a Stiles.

—¡No, Scott! ¡Es Donovan!

—¿Qué? —gruñe deteniéndose al lado del otro Gryffindor, viendo que este a diferencia de los cazadores estaba usando hechizos no letales, como Desmaius o Sectum a los pies para incapacitarle. Se ve algo trastornado.

—Donovan, un ex estudiante de la Academia de Aurores al que expulsaron. Intentó volverse Guardia de Azkaban pero… ¡es él, Scott! Es un tipo odioso pero no pueden matarlo.

Lo acepta, como suele aceptar las cosas que Stiles le dice. Asiente y corre intentando alcanzar a la criatura que se ha lanzado a morder el cuello de uno de los cazadores. Una maldición sospechosamente verde pasa cerca de él, lanzada por otro cazador, y tiene que retroceder para no quedar atrapado en fuego cruzado, mirando acusadoramente al cazador que casi le da, pero entonces ve como el Wendigo se lanza hacia su mejor amigo.

—¡Stiles! —le grita a medio gruñido, corriendo para llegar hasta él, cuando ve todo como en cámara lenta.

Puede ver el hechizo punzante enviado por uno de los cazadores golpear la espalda del Wendigo, haciéndole caer. Puede ver a Stiles lanzando el _Sectum_ hacia sus piernas para detenerle, mientras retrocede para alejarse. Puede ver claramente el momento en que la criatura cae de rodillas con la boca abierta amenazante, para el _Sectum_ cortarle diagonalmente desde el cuello hasta el brazo derecho sin que nadie pueda evitarlo.

—¡Stiles! —vuelve a gritar llegando hasta él, empujándole para alejarle de la criatura, aunque sus instintos le dicen que ya no es un peligro para nadie.

Atrae la cabeza de su amigo contra su pecho y le empuja, intentando que no mire hacia atrás mientras se alejan. Él huele la sangre, él escuchó el sonido del hueso fracturado por el corte, sintió el momento en que el cuerpo perdió la rigidez de la vida y cayó hacia atrás impulsado por el hechizo de Stiles. Él lo sabe. Stiles no tiene que verlo. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

—… yo no quería. Yo estaba… él… ¿Lo maté? Scott, déjame volver. ¡Tengo que verlo! _¿Lo maté?_ ¡SCOTT!

No, no tiene por qué verlo.

—Laura —dice cuando llegan hasta ella, que está con Madame Calavera. La Alfa parece comprender algo, por la forma en que Scott mantiene a Stiles firme a su lado abusando de su fuerza de lobo. La hermana de Derek solo da un asentimiento y corre hacia donde se ha formado un corrillo de cazadores, Scott les ve de reojo.

—¡Déjame ir, Scott! ¡Lo hice! ¡No verlo no lo va a cambiar! ¡Yo…!

Scott le deja ir. Le mira a los ojos cuando lo hace, ve la incredulidad en la mirada de su amigo y siente lástima. No sabe que decirle, pero de alguna forma… sabe que no va a dejarle solo. Aprieta su hombro como sola señal y Stiles pierde su hosquedad, dejando caer sus hombros y dejando de apretar tanto su varita. No intenta mirar hacia atrás.

—En otras circunstancias de vida, serías un excelente cazador, muchacho —le dice la líder de Los Calaveras, y aunque sus palabras pueden sonar a un halago, Scott puede verle los surcos de la edad más marcados de pronto en el rostro.

—… y deberías hacerle caso, chico, ella es la experta —dice la voz de Deucalion, quien se ha mantenido todo el tiempo apartado de la situación apoyado en su bastón. Es entonces que los sonidos de las apariciones vuelven a escucharse, todos volteando a observar a los recién llegados—. Y… la verdadera caballería por fin aparece.

Los aurores llegaron.

 

* * *

 

No va a negar que se siente agradecido con Peter de haber ido a contarle todo lo que está ocurriendo con su padre y la Mansión Argent, pero… ¿no podría tener un poco más de tacto? Rompió su corazón tener que dejar a Allison con la mirada asustada y los puños crispados, pero… ¿qué podía haber hecho?

Se despidió apresurado de su hija y corrió rumbo a las puertas del Castillo, porque sabe que la Mansión no tiene ninguna chimenea conectada a la Red Flúu. Su padre nunca confió en ella. No es sino hasta que siente el pasto húmedo bajo las botas de dragón que nota que Hale corre a su lado, probablemente aguantando su paso en vez de ir a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruñe sintiendo que su miedo y frustración se convierten en enojo mal dirigido— ¿Es tu día de paseo o qué? Si es así, olvidaste tu correa.

Llamar chucho a Peter probablemente no es su idea más brillante. Peter es muy bueno en eso de los insultos, él lo sabe. Muy imaginativo. Sin embargo el licántropo se la deja pasar, casi manso.

—Derek no me dijo mucho en su Patronus, lo mandó antes de irse de aquí, pero Deaton me pidió que te acompañase.

Están a punto de llegar a los pesados portones de los terrenos y quizás sería mejor dejarlo pasar, así como Peter le pasó su broma de perros, pero… no puede.

—Mientes. Deaton no te diría que me acompañases.

Se detienen en la puerta que solo se abre cuando Chris la baña en su magia, reconociéndole como un docente, y cuando mira de reojo a Peter… no, no es una buena idea.

—Si estás preocupado por Derek no tienes para que inventar excusas. Puedo llevarte. Supongo que no conoces la dirección de la mansión.

—¿Por qué iba a conocer la mansión de uno de los Clanes más letales de Gran Bretaña, que odian a los hombres lobo? Por supuesto que no la conozco —asegura Peter, con una sonrisa burlona. Chris se atrapa sonriendo él también, aun sin abandonarle la preocupación que siente.

—Mientes otra vez.

Se aparecen fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión, cada uno por separado (obviamente Peter sabe dónde está la Mansión Argent), justo en el momento en que un grupo de unos diez aurores entran corriendo a través del portal donde la puerta está hecha pedazos. Están allí los Calaveras, discutiendo con una auror que se interpone en su camino a punta de varita, apoyada pasivamente por Laura Hale, Deucalion y ¿Scott y Stiles?

—¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? —pregunta sintiéndose enfadado cuando el lobo llega a su lado, pero Peter se encoge de hombros.

Algunos los están mirando, habiendo escuchado los chasquidos de las apariciones probablemente, pero el grupo principal está ocupado en su discusión. Chris se asegura en llegar hasta ellos. Él que primero los nota es Scott. O segundo. Deucalion ha estado desde el comienzo mirando en su dirección. O todo lo que puede mirar siendo ciego.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué hay niños? Peter, por favor, llévalos al colegio —dice al licántropo, el que arruga el ceño enseguida, aunque la voz que se eleva es la de Stiles.

—¡No pienso ir a ningún lugar hasta que sepa que Jordan, mi padre y Derek están a salvo! ¡Quiero verles intentar obligarme!

Por la forma en que Laura, la auror y Scott ruedan los ojos, Stiles debe haber dicho eso muchas veces. Chris ve a Araya mirarle e inconscientemente se para más derecho, tragando saliva imperceptiblemente. Esa mujer siempre le ha dado escalofríos.

—Madame Calavera. Este es un asunto de los aurores, si ha venido aquí a ayudar a mi padre…

—Desde que Gerard te desheredó no es que tengas mucha opinión en los asuntos de los clanes, Christopher —le interrumpe la bruja, elevando una ceja—… sin embargo siempre te consideré el Argent más sensato. Estamos aquí para hacer honor a nuestra alianza y…

El sonido de una explosión y un montón de ventanas estallando hace que todos volteen hacia la casa, notando que es del tercer piso de la Mansión. El Salón Escarlata.

—¡Jefe! —grita la auror, corriendo hacia el interior de la Mansión olvidando que su misión era detener a los cazadores de irrumpir, los que ante una señal de Araya se apresuran a seguir a la auror también.

Christopher maldice entre dientes, deteniéndose para decirle algo rápido a Laura quien asiente, corriendo luego también como los cazadores acompañado por Peter, mientras atrás se escuchan las quejas de Stiles al impedírsele seguirles.

—Tranquilo, Laura sabrá manejarlo —le dice el licántropo a su lado no refiriéndose solo a Stiles, sino que obviamente a lo que le escuchó murmurar. Chris le mira de reojo y confirma que realmente se siente más tranquilo sabiendo que Peter está con él. Porque la ayuda de la fuerza de un hombre lobo nunca está de más ¿verdad?

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero... Oh, God, ¡Lo siento tanto por la demora! No tengo ni por donde empezar a disculparme. No solo no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, sino que me sentaba frente al documento y NADA salía. Me odié por esto, les juro. De verdad que lo lamento un montón. Por suerte la inspiración me golpeó un poco ahora y conseguí avanzar un par de caps, así que al menos tendremos por un ratito. Subiré el siguiente cap lo antes posible si es que lo quieren y desean seguir leyendo Hairy Magic uxu en serio, mil disculpas :(  
> Después... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Es re tarde, lo sé, casi ha pasado todo Enero, pero... aún así espero que este año les traiga mucha felicidad y éxito en todos los ámbitos de vuestra vida. Espero que podamos acabar Hairy este año también ahaha otra razón para festejar.  
> Y respecto al fic... espero que les siga gustando, por favor díganme si creen que la calidad bajó o algo así. Hace más de 35 grados por acá y el calor no me deja pensar bien, así que cualquier error o algo así ¡me dicen!  
> Sus comentarios son lo que me dan vida <3 voy a responderles todo ahora mismo! Y a la página de facebook también subiré cositas, aprovechando el fin de semana. Perdón la ausencia, en serio. En parte me avergonzaba del no poder escribir :(  
> ¡Los quiero a todos! Gracias por seguir con Hairy <3


	65. Vayámonos a Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dijo que el capítulo pasado fue corto (aunque tenía 3600 palabras). Pues este si es corto xD  
> Les advierto que es un POV único, así que no esperen el cambio de punto de vista o se decepcionarán.  
> Gracias por leer!

—¡Destruir mi casa no hará que tengáis más razón en vuestros argumentos! —les dice con una sonrisa burlona Argent, aunque Derek puede olerle el cansancio, el sudor rancio bajo la túnica de hechura elegante.

Puede ya no ser un jovencito, pero Gerard Argent es un cazador con mucha experiencia y una cantidad inimaginable de hechizos a su haber. Pronto se vuelve obvio para Derek que no puede enfrentarlo con sus garras y colmillos, y retrocede hasta protegerse por los muebles caídos como lo hace el Jefe Stilinski. No pueden confiar en un duelo justo con ese hombre, un cara a cara no serviría de nada.

El padre de Stiles, por otra parte, puede que lleve un tiempo lejos de la acción, pero su estado físico no ha desmejorado. Se mueve con rapidez y ha sido él quien ha reventado los vidrios del salón con un hechizo de ruido, luego de avisarle a Derek de insonorizar su sector. Derek mira por el costado del grueso armario tras el que está escondido y ve que Argent se limpia el hilillo de sangre que cae de su oreja. El hechizo de Stilinski funcionó, los reflejos del cazador no deben estar del todo bien luego de destrozarle casi los tímpanos.

—¡Ríndete de una vez, Argent! Los aurores tienen que estar al caer. ¡Es tu última oportunidad! —le grita el Jefe de Aurores y Derek rueda los ojos. Eso de la _“última oportunidad”_ el hombre ya lo ha dicho muchas veces. Luego de las primeras como que pierde el efecto.

Es entonces, más presintiendo que escuchando, que Derek salta rodando lejos de su escondite, solo para descubrir cómo justo en el lugar donde antes estuvo él ahora había un agujero humeante del tamaño de una pelota de Quaffle. Ácido.

Mirando hacia el techo con rapidez, Derek siente el aliento atrapado en la garganta, gruñendo. Porque no. No puede ser.

—Mira nada más quien vino a jugar —ríe Argent, convenciendo a Derek de que eso es real.

—¿Una Kanima? Tienes que estar jodiendo.

—¿Kanima? —pregunta con sorpresa Stilinski luego de lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ a Argent. El hombre no es tan considerado, lanzando hechizos que te harían sangrar por cada agujero del cuerpo, otros que te quitarían los huesos, o uno que transformaba tu piel en roca. Ninguno prohibido, lamentablemente, con una simple _Cruciatus_ ya sería suficiente para enviarle a Azkaban.

Derek se está preparando para sacar los colmillos y las garras cuando de pronto algo le deja paralizado por la sorpresa. Porque eso es nuevo. No recuerda que la Kanima de Hogwarts tuviese… alas.

—¡Stilinski, cuidado! —le grita para avisarle cuando la criatura se lanza contra él.

El padre de Stiles, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de auror, esquiva a la Kanima sin problemas, y Derek reacciona lo suficiente para lanzarse contra la cosa, rasgando su cara, cuidando de no ser tocado por el veneno paralizante. A costa de lucha, Derek aleja a la Kanima del Jefe de Aurores para darle espacio para su enfrentamiento con Argent. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran ambos asienten y se enfocan en sus propias peleas. Sin embargo mientras la suya es de gruñidos y garras (aún le duelen algunas de las heridas hechas por esa cosa medio águila), la de los hombres mayores es principalmente conversación con los hechizos volando de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Sigues sin creer que es ilegal tener estas _“mascotas”_?!

—No lo suficientemente ilegal para que entres en mi casa sin una Orden del Ministro o del Organismo encargado en el Ministerio, Stilinski.

La Kanima intenta morderle el cuello y Derek sujeta su cabeza con fuerza y la azota contra una de las paredes que seguían algo intactas, dejando la marca allí y también en el rostro de la criatura que por un momento deja vislumbrar algo de su humanidad, dejándole boquiabierto.

—¿Tracy Stewart? —pregunta incrédulo, antes de saltar lejos, casi siendo tocado por las garras envenenadas.

Desconcertado, intentando comprender que es lo que ocurre, Derek comienza a solo esquivar a la criatura alada, considerando el arrancarle las alas como hizo con la anterior, mientras escucha a lo lejos a los hombres.

—¡Ninguno de tus aliados va a ofrecer su cuello por el tuyo, Argent! Debes entregarte ahora. Confiesa que fuiste tú quien ocupó Multijugos para hacerse pasar por el Director Lachapelle y dime donde diablos tienes a Parrish.

Los sonidos de las explosiones de los hechizos siguen escuchándose, junto con quejas cuando alguno rozaba a alguno de los contendientes. Derek no puede concentrarse tanto en ellos, teniendo que ocuparse de no ser paralizado por la maldita Kanima.

—¡Tienes una imaginación muy despierta, Stilinski! Quizás debas cambiar de profesión…

Pero la broma de Gerard se ve interrumpida cuando todos escuchan la algarabía de un montón de gente subiendo las escaleras. La Kanima no reacciona a esto y Derek pierde escrúpulos golpeándole el rostro con el puño cerrado, rasgándole una de las alas por completo, pero sin arrancársela. Su grito tan inhumano con el de la otra criatura, detiene un momento la pelea entre los dos magos, al menos lo suficiente para que de pronto el salón se llene de gente, Aurores algunos (por las túnicas) y otros que tienen pinta de cazadores. Y…

—¡Chris, Peter!

No se siente avergonzado de pedir ayuda a su tío y al profesor de Defensa. Está peleando con una maldita Kanima. Ha sangrado lo suficiente en los dos enfrentamientos y la Ceniza de Montaña en la casa le ha dejado mucho más débil de lo que estaría en una situación normal.

Detiene por las muñecas a la Kanima contra la pared lo suficiente hasta que Peter llega a ayudarle. Mientras, Christopher comienza un complicado hechizo que provoca que los ojos de la criatura rueden hacia arriba hasta dejarlos en blanco, su cuerpo perdiendo toda la resistencia hasta quedar laxo. Pero sigue viva, Derek puede sentirle.

—Eso la dejará paralizada al menos una hora —les asegura Chris, instando a ambos lobos a soltar a la cosa, que cae pesadamente al suelo, tal como a Derek le gustaría dejarse caer.

Se voltea a ver lo que ocurre en el salón, porque no ha prestado atención pero Argent comenzó a ocupar su lengua de plata enseguida para asegurar a todos los presentes que todo lo que allí ocurre es un error. Un error del Jefe de Aurores y su perro de guarda.

—… a diferencia del Jefe Stilinski, yo si tengo pruebas del Allanamiento de Morada del que fui víctima. Todos pasaron por la puerta destruida, pudieron notar que el sello protector que ha estado por siglos protegiendo mi Mansión fue deshecho de forma irremediable y el mismísimo salón en el que estamos en una prueba. El Jefe Stilinski de forma ilegal y sin un razonamiento fundado mancilló mi hogar y me forzó a enfrentarme a él para salvaguardar mi integridad…

—Y todo ocurrió, casualmente, en el Salón Escarlata ¿no es así, papá? —la voz de Chris sorprende a Derek, que gira a verlo, notando como el hombre aprieta los puños mientras avanza hacia donde se lleva el centro de la discusión—. El salón que se llama así porque es el único lugar en la Mansión donde se avala el derramamiento de sangre. Claro, fuera de las catacumbas.

—Christopher —el siseo de Gerard y la forma en que su varita se mueve provoca que Derek gruña, dispuesto a saltar a morder la yugular del hombre, pero Peter se le adelanta, interponiéndose entre ambos Argent sin temer a mostrar sus rasgos de lobo con sus brillantes ojos amarillos, aún cuando está en una habitación llena de cazadores—. ¿Tú también trajiste a tu perro? —escupe el mayor—. Más te conviene guardar silencio.

Derek no puede ver la expresión de su amigo, pero sospecha que está sonriendo. Luego de un movimiento de varita de este y de un hechizo que contenía un _“Finite”_ y algo en latín, Derek siente un hedor tan fuerte a sangre que se le revuelve el estómago. Peter parece tambalearse por la sorpresa también, pero incluso los humanos como el padre de Stiles se cubren la nariz con una mano.

—Este es el verdadero aroma del Salón Escarlata. Si eres tan inocente, padre ¿por qué trajiste al Jefe y a Derek aquí? ¿Por qué tienes esas criaturas bajo tu control? ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo lo que haces?! —escuchar al calmado Chris gritar sorprende a Derek, pero no a su padre al parecer.

Ve la varita alzarse, apunto de lanzar un hechizo (¿Es un _“Ava…”_ lo que sus labios están pronunciando?) cuando un montón de cuerdas se enrollan alrededor del cuerpo del viejo cazador, quien cae de bruces al suelo, la varita rodando lejos de sus dedos.

—¡Araya! —ruge Argent, mirando con odio como la líder de los Calaveras baja la varita, sin duda alguna de sus actos— ¡Eres mi aliada!

—Los Calaveras respondimos a la llamada de auxilio de la Mansión Argent, sin embargo eso no hará que me convierta en una cómplice de cualquier crimen. Si eres inocente, que el proceso lo diga —dice con aburrimiento la bruja mientras Argent se retuerce el suelo.

—Será un proceso bastante corto, seguramente —indica una voz familiar para Derek, volteando a ver aparecer a Deucalion en compañía de su hermana Laura, mortalmente seria, mientras tras ellos vienen… Stiles y Scott, cada uno con un brazo de Jordan sobre sus hombros, el cual se ve lastimado y adolorido, pero vivo. Laura continua hablando, llegando hasta el cazador en el suelo y controlándose de no darle una patada en la entrepierna, Derek la conoce—. Debes ser más idiota de lo que imaginé si creíste que un par de muros falsos y unas protecciones contra el olor iban a detenernos de encontrarle. Estaba en las catacumbas como nos dijiste, Chris.

Chris asiente a lo que la Alfa de los Hale les dice, volviendo a mirar a su padre que se retuerce entre maldiciones a sus pies, girándose para darle la espalda y volver a caminar hacia la Kanima, pronunciando el hechizo que bloquea el asqueroso aroma una vez más. Derek puede ver su rostro contrito, la frustración que debe producirle ver a su progenitor de esa manera. Él ni siquiera puede imaginarlo. Peter sigue a Chris también y Derek no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con Gerard Argent en eso. Su tío parece un cachorrito en esos momentos. El pensamiento ni siquiera le hace reír sino que le llena de deseos de ir a estrechar entre sus brazos a Stiles.

No pudiendo negarse a sus deseos, se apresura a cruzar el salón y Stiles no tiene problema en dejar que sea su padre quien se encargue de sujetar el brazo del maltrecho Parrish, a quien el Jefe mira entre enfadado y embelesado.

—¡Derek! ¡Estás todo lastimado! —se queja Stiles y Derek quiere besarle, pero hay demasiada gente y se supone que ellos son alumno y profesor.

—Había una criatura semi pájaro —apunta hacia un rincón del salón— y una Kanima. Con alas.

—¿Y los venciste tú _solito_?

Derek pone su expresión más seria de enfado ante la sonrisita burlona de Stiles y sus palabras, pero hay una sombra en su mirada que no estaba allí cuando él le dejó hace menos de una hora. Observa a Scott quien niega con la cabeza, con los labios apretados. No entiende lo que ocurre.

—Auror Clark, proceda —escucha Derek que dice el Jefe de Aurores mientras uno de los cazadores y uno de los aurores, ambos con conocimientos básicos de medimagia, comienzan a sanar las heridas más graves de Jordan.

La última auror que llegó al lugar asiente a las palabras de su Jefe y avanza hacia donde un par de Aurores han puesto de pie a Gerard afirmándole de las cuerdas, quien mira con especial odio la espalda de Chris, quien ahora se fija en el inconsciente hombre ave.

—Gerard Argent, quedas bajo arresto por la autoridad del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Gobierno Mágico Británico. Serás privado de tu varita y tu libertad hasta que tu juicio sea llevado a cabo frente a una Comisión del Wizengamot en fecha a acordar. La Oficina de Aurores te acusa por los siguientes delitos a ser probados en juicio: Secuestro y Tortura de un funcionario del Cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, Utilización de la Maldición _Cruciatus_ , Posesión de Criaturas clase XXXXX de forma no autorizada, Intento de Homicidio contra los señores Hale y Stilinski por medio de esas criaturas, Fomento de Peligro Público a causa de una de esas Criaturas, y Resistencia al Arresto. Se le acusa también de la Apropiación Ilegal de la Identidad del Director de Beauxbatons, el señor Lachapelle, por medio de la Poción Multijugos, y de ser el Mecenas del Mago Guardián Francés Haigh y, por lo tanto, autor indirecto de sus crímenes. Tiene derecho a una defensa personal frente a la Comisión, la cual decidirá los métodos para la investigación. La utilización de Veritaserum será la penúltima opción investigativa, siendo la última la Legeremancia. El ofrecer beber el Veritaserum de propia voluntad será considerado ayuda a la investigación y podría rebajar su pena en Azkaban.

—Exijo que el arresto sea con testigos. Nadie asegura que no vayan a torturarme hasta llegar al Ministerio —sonríe de forma torcida Argent, ocasionando que Derek sienta deseos de ir a romperle la boca de un puñetazo. La mano de Stiles en su brazo le calma un poco.

Araya Calavera es la primera en ofrecerse para ser testigo y el segundo, sorprendentemente, es Deucalion. Su hermana ha estado a punto de levantar la mano, pero el licántropo ciego se le adelantó.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo —sonríe el hombre lobo, mientras Laura niega, aunque la sonrisa medio florece en sus labios a pesar de la situación.

—Bien, esto está acabado. Este lugar será cercado por los aurores, así que les pido a todos que hagan abandono del edificio —indica el Jefe Stilinski mientras la auror Clark se va con Argent apresado, dos aurores más y los testigos. El padre de Stiles se ve agotado, tiene la túnica quemada en varias zonas y un corte en la frente, pero no se aleja de Jordan quien tiene los ojos cerrados. Posiblemente desmayado. Derek se siente observado y vuelve a mirar al Jefe de Aurores, quien le medio sonríe—. Gracias, muchacho.

No son muchas palabras, pero Derek se siente tan bien con ellas que casi le hace sentir estúpido. Asiente de forma torpe, rascándose la nuca y ve que Stiles sigue sin alejarse de él, con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Los cazadores se van siguiendo a su líder, y los aurores comienzan a acordonar la zona con líneas brillantes que surgen de sus varitas. Chris y Peter han juntado a las dos criaturas y el primero se acerca al Jefe.

—Antes de que me digas algo, si, por favor llévatelos. No los quiero en la Oficina. La última vez que tuvimos una Kanima se la llevaron los Inefables…

—… sobre eso, Jefe…

—No necesitas decirme nada, Derek. Te escuché y no soy tan iluso para creer que hay dos kanimas dando vuelta por Gran Bretaña. Es esa chica ¿no? —le pregunta y Derek aprieta los labios, asintiendo. El padre de Stiles asiente con dureza, volviendo a mirar a Chris quien parece sorprendido—. Lo que dije, llévatelos, por favor. Averigua que rayos son.

—Peter dice que huelen a lobo —indica el profesor de Defensa, pareciendo un poco cansado.

—Quizás por la pelea con Derek. ¿Te revolcaste mucho con ellos, cariño? —le pregunta Stiles, intentando bromar, aunque sus ojos no le acompañan. Chris sin embargo suelta una risa sorprendida.

—Sí, puede ser por la pelea. Bueno, veré que hacer con ellos.

—Yo llevaré a Jordan a San Mungo y ya luego veré que excusa darle al padre de Scott para la desaparición de las criaturas.

Vigilando a los dos pseudo sanadores, el auror y el único cazador que se quedó atrás, Scott pone una mueca al escuchar a su padre ser mencionado. Derek sabe que su compañero de manada prefiere la mitad del tiempo simular que no tiene padre, aunque nunca ha preguntado el porqué.

—Bueno, entonces yo me llevo a los chicos a Hogwarts —indica él, haciendo que el Jefe voltee a verle y asienta.

—Y descansa. Al menos mañana, hoy ya, es domingo.

Derek asiente, consciente de eso. Seguramente va a dormir hasta medio día. No es tanto la pelea como la exposición a la ceniza de montaña. Puede notar que Scott y Peter están haciendo gestos de notarlo también. Siente un apretón en su brazo y al girarse ve que Stiles está mirando a su padre, quien comienza a alejarse hacia donde está Jordan. Stiles no abre la boca, pero su expresión es tan anhelante que Derek no puede resistirlo.

—¡Señor Stilinski! —le llama, haciendo que voltee. Duda un momento, pero luego apunta a su compañero, quien está mirando al suelo y aprieta más su brazo. No dice nada, pero le alude al hombre a que le hable a su hijo. El auror no se pierde el gesto y asiente.

—¿Si, Stiles?

—Papá, yo… —Derek puede ver como su compañero quiere decir algo pero no se atreve. Abre y cierra la boca, comienza a formar las palabras, pero luego no dice nada. No hay casi nadie ajeno, así que se atreve a posar su mano grande sobre la del otro en su brazo, queriendo calmarle. Parece funcionar, en parte—… estoy feliz de que estés bien.

Stilinski sonríe y revuelve los cabellos de Stiles como si fuese un niño de cinco años aún, agradeciéndole y yendo luego a ver para trasladar a Jordan que está estable. Scott se acerca a ellos, avisándoles que quitaron la barrera para impedir las apariciones así que pueden ir desde allí mismo. Scott se aparece solo, porque es mayor de edad y tiene permiso, y Derek está apunto de aparecerse a él y a Stiles para llegar a las afueras de los portones de los terrenos donde Scott les espera, pero se detiene un momento.

—Stiles… ¿quieres decirme algo? —le pregunta con voz calmada, intentando no parecer amenazante, sino que conciliador. Percibe la tensión en su compañero, pero luego esta se relaja mientras él niega con la cabeza.

—No ahora —aclara el Gryffindor, apretando su brazo y mirándole a los ojos—. En casa.

Derek piensa en corregirle de que técnicamente no irán a casa sino que a Hogwarts, pero no lo hace, porque la idea de Stiles diciéndole _“Vayámonos a casa”_ en un día no muy lejano cuando por fin puedan vivir juntos y formar su propia familia, eso es lo que le motiva a levantarse cada mañana, a enfrentarse a las Kanimas, los hombres pájaro y cazadores desquiciados que sean necesarios.

Quiere besarle pero se contiene, haciendo que ambos se aparezcan de una vez donde Scott les espera congelándose en el frío de febrero en Hogsmeade.

Tienen toda la vida para besarse.

 

* * *

_**NOX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si alguien quería una matanza, guerra de cazadores versus lobos versus aurores, sorry, no, el fic es más político que violento ahahaha xD  
> El juicio de Gerard me provocará mucho placer, lo juro, aunque posiblemente al comienzo se mostrará plenamente arrogante, esperemos a que lo manden a Azkaban, a ver que tan arrogante será luego de ser la cena de unos cuantos dementores <3  
> Gracias a todos por los que siguen leyendo y más a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, son quienes me dan las energías para continuar ¡os adoro! Espero poder pronto subirles otro cap <3 si es que lo quieren ahahaha


End file.
